Гарри Поттер: Падение во Тьму
by Adellinde
Summary: Четвертый год обучения в Хогвартсе и имя Гарри только что вылетело из Кубка Огня. Вся школа отвернулась от него, и он чувствует себя совершенно одиноким. Так получилось, что Гарри и частица души Волдеморта, обосновавшаяся в нем, начинают взаимодействовать
1. Chapter 1

Название: Гарри Поттер: Падение во Тьму.  
Оригинальное название: Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness  
Автор: Aye Macchiato  
Ссылка на оригинал: Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness  
Переводчик: Adelinde  
Бета: opheliozz, Фукке (11- 12), Дезире (16-18)  
Разрешение на перевод: получено  
Пейринг: ГП/ЛВ.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Тип: слеш  
Жанр: драма  
Размер: макси  
Статус: в процессе перевода, в оригинале 32 главы.  
Дисклеймер: ни переводчик, ни автор не претендуют на вселенную ГП.  
Аннотация: Четвертый год обучения в Хогвартсе и имя Гарри только что вылетело из Кубка Огня. Вся школа отвернулась от него, и он чувствует себя совершенно одиноким. Так получилось, что Гарри и частица Волдеморта, обосновавшаяся в нем, начинают общаться и Гарри медленно менятся. Он становится сильнее и осведомленнее, все больше узнавая о страшных событиях, перевернувших всю его жизнь.  
Предупреждение: пейринг именно ГП/ЛВ, т.е. – Волдеморт. Но в этой истории, он, скорее, взрослый Риддл, чем чешуйчатая змееподобная тварь, к которой мы привыкли. Темный Гарри! Дамблдор – манипулятор.

Глава 1

Гарри был одинок. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким потерянным. Даже когда был маленьким мальчиком и жил у Дурслей, всё казалось не так плохо. Тогда одиночество было постоянным, и ему просто не с чем было сравнивать. А теперь он знал, что такое дружба, что такое друзья и товарищи, которым можно доверять. Но вот Гарри потерял всё это, и теперь одиночество ощущалось намного острее.

Сегодня третье ноября, но его проблемы начались ещё тридцать первого октября. Всё самое страшное в его жизни всегда происходило в Хэллоуин, так что в этом году он был готов к назначенному дню. Жизнь научила Гарри опасаться этого праздника.

Он перешёл на четвертый курс Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, и всё начиналось вроде бы даже неплохо. Ну, почти. Нападение Пожирателей Смерти во время Мирового Турнира по Квиддичу за несколько недель до начала семестра едва ли можно было назвать удачным опытом, а потом еще и кошмары… зато школа отлично защищена, пока. И у них выдающийся преподаватель по ЗОТИ. Безумный, но выдающийся.

Так вот, когда имя Гарри вылетело из Кубка Огня, объявляя его участником Турнира Трех Волшебников, он был буквально оглушен ошеломляющей тишиной.

Вся школа поверила в то, что Гарри якобы нашёл способ обойти возрастную черту Дамблдора и бросить своё имя в кубок. Более того, этот инцидент перевернул всё вверх тормашками, и у Хогвартса оказалось два чемпиона, когда должен был быть лишь один.

На следующий день после объявления имён чемпионов в школе появилась Рита Скитер – та самая репортерша из Ежедневного Пророка, которая брала интервью у участников Турнира. Её статья стала бомбой, превратившей жизнь Гарри в настоящий кошмар. Несмотря на то, что в газетёнке все статьи были построены на сплетнях и всегда оказывались полны откровенной лжи, ничто не мешало людям верить в них.

И теперь на Поттера ополчилась вся школа. Для всех он стал мошенником, лжецом, показушником, до сих пор оплакивающим своих давно умерших родителей, да еще и его умственные способности ставились под большой вопрос. Но Гарри смог бы справиться со всем этим, если бы от него не отвернулись два человека, которым, как юноша думал, он всегда мог доверять.

Рон сильно разозлился, и когда Гарри попытался объяснить другу, что не бросал своего имени в кубок, тот ему не поверил. Уизли был уверен, что Поттер сумел обойти возрастную черту и не пожелал поделиться с Роном своим секретом. Что Поттер побоялся конкуренции. Что не захотел поделиться с другом славой.

Этот болван так завидовал известности Гарри, что даже не попытался услышать правду. То, что Рон искренне верил в желание юноши во чтобы то ни стало получить титул «вечной славы», причиняло Гарри почти физическую боль. Ведь это доказывало, что его друг совсем его не знает.

А потом ещё и Гермиона. Даже она ему не поверила! Она злилась на него за обман, из-за которого в Турнире теперь участвовало не три, а четыре чемпиона. А ещё она злилась на то, что её друг так безрассудно подверг свою жизнь опасности. Злость затмила разум девушки настолько, что она даже не слышала, как он убеждал её в своей непричастности ко всему этому.

В это воскресное утро Гарри скрывался в своей спальне. Все его соседи ушли на завтрак, и никто его не разбудил, ведь с ним никто не разговаривал. Не то чтобы юноша вообще хотел есть – он был сыт по горло пристальными взглядами, постоянным перешептыванием за своей спиной и нескрываемыми насмешками проклятых слизеринцев.

Поттер снова забрался в постель, затемнённую тяжелыми шторами, под красное одеяло. Закрыв глаза, он попытался очистить сознание от боли и гнетущего душу одиночества. Гарри ощущал, как заполнен всем этим до отказа. Сильно сжав зубы, он резко выдохнул через нос, стараясь успокоиться. Отрешиться от всего. Отбросить все лишнее.

Небытие.

Дыхание юноши стало спокойнее, размереннее. Он ушел глубоко в себя. Так, как делал когда-то давно, в детстве. Тогда Гарри, запертый в своем чулане, старался успокоить себя, пытаясь не плакать от некоторых особенно болезненных слов или поступков своих родственников. Но потом почему-то он прекратил пользоваться этим способом.

Погружаясь в своё сознание всё глубже и глубже, Поттер медленно начинал вспоминать это место. Он так давно здесь не был, что совершенно о нем забыл. Пространство было огромно и бесформенно. Огромная белая плоскость, обозначающая пол и белые стены, охватывающие пугающих размеров пустоту. В дальнем углу юноша заметил маленькое тёмное пятно, на которое никогда раньше не обращал внимания, и, честно говоря, Поттер вообще не помнил, было ли оно здесь раньше. Минуту он с интересом рассматривал его. Его воспоминания были очень туманными и выцветшими, что не удивительно с учётом того, как давно он здесь был в последний раз. И вообще, Гарри искренне полагал, что просто придумал это место.

Размышляя об этом тёмном угле, он понял, что тот всегда был здесь. Этот угол всегда был с ним, но за много лет Поттер так ничего о нём и не узнал. Он только смутно помнил ощущение страха. Значит, у него была… какая-то причина бояться этого тёмного места. В детстве Гарри считал этот угол чем-то ужасным, чем-то, от чего нужно было убежать и спрятаться, но он не помнил, почему.

Гарри знал, что давным-давно, еще когда был совсем маленьким, он начал отгораживаться от этой тьмы. Что огромными усилиями сдерживал её, будто воздвигал огромный барьер, держа её подальше от себя. Сжал её до размера небольшой точки и закрыл, задвинул в глубину сознания.

И сейчас, рассматривая это тёмное место, Поттер понял, что делает это до сих пор. Это превратилось во что-то вроде защитного механизма и на автомате работало даже сейчас. Он просто делает это и всегда делал. Тёмный угол окружал невидимый барьер, и теперь юноша чувствовал, как много магической силы уходит на его поддержание. Гарри задался вопросом: сколько же энергии он затратил, чтобы удерживать это небольшое нечто так долго. И главное, зачем.

Он снова посмотрел на тёмное место, стараясь определить, что бы это могло быть. Действительно ли оно так опасно, что стоит таких магических затрат, чтобы просто удерживать его от себя подальше. Сейчас этот угол казался ему совершенно безвредным. Разве что выглядел холодным.

Первый его эксперимент с этим тёмным сгустком был сопоставим с «потыкать длинной палкой». Только Поттер делал это мысленно, короткими быстрыми ударами. Внимательно наблюдая за тем, какая реакция будет у этого нечто на его действия. Но реакции не было.

Продолжая изучение, он мысленно начал «приближаться» к тьме, и через несколько минут Гарри понял, что чем ближе к ней подходит, тем теплее эта тьма ощущается. В конце концов, она оказалась не холодной, а … уютной. Тьма была вроде бы чужеродной, но от неё совсем не хотелось избавляться.

Юноша слегка коснулся её и тут же ощутил тепло и спокойствие. Закрыв глаза, он представил себя стоящим в огромной белой комнате и тёмное смазанное пятно рядом, все ещё не имеющее определенной формы, но уже свободное от барьера. Гарри снова нерешительно протянул руку и… ему понравилось то, что он почувствовал. Поттер ощущал не просто мягкость под своей рукой, но дрожь, пробежавшую по всему телу. Головокружительный трепет, вызвавший улыбку на губах, первую настоящую улыбку после событий Хэллоуина.

Он расслабился, и автоматическая защита затеснила тёмный сгусток обратно в угол, но теперь этого уже было не нужно. Это тёмное нечто точно ничем ему не угрожало. За всё время Гарри ни разу не испугался его, и не оставалось больше никаких причин тратить столько магической энергии на поддержание ненужного более барьера.

Поттер совершенно расслабился и с очередным глубоким выдохом остановил тяжелую борьбу его магии с тёмным пятном, которая продолжалась столько лет, и ощутил, как огромная тяжесть, давившая на плечи, вдруг исчезла. Он удивленно вздохнул, мгновенно ощутив разницу. Юноша не мог поверить, что затрачивал столько магии для того, чтобы удержать это тёмное нечто! С ума сойти!

Возможно, именно поэтому три года его обучения давали такие жалкие результаты. Неужели всю жизнь его магии мешала эта постоянная борьба подсознания с самим собой?

Гарри опять сосредоточился на тёмном сгустке, следя за тем, как оно себя поведет, внезапно обретя свободу. Но оно вообще ничего не делало, по-прежнему оставаясь на месте, и ощущалось… всё так же приятно. Оно внезапно не выросло, не стало беспорядочно передвигаться и не напало. Мерлин, ну и почему же он раньше боялся этой темноты? И вдруг Поттер понял, что, будучи ребенком, он, как и все дети, соотносил тёмное с плохим и поэтому чисто инстинктивно воспользовался стихийной магией для защиты.

Эта мысль потрясла его. Подумать только: когда ему было всего четыре или пять, он, управляя стихийной магией, сумел создать барьер, запечатывающий его собственные способности к нормальному обучению. И это было почти отвратительно.

Вернувшись в реальность, Гарри глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что с кровати ему всё-таки придётся встать. Пусть он и пренебрег завтраком, но ещё оставались домашние задания, которые он все же должен был сделать.

Это было… потрясающе! Его сознание было совершенно ясным, магия легко поддавалась контролю, и Поттер ощущал, как она циркулирует вокруг него, набегая мощными волнами, пробуждая, волнуя его залежавшуюся магию. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал такой гармонии со своей силой!

Юноша даже и представить себе не мог, сколько магии его подсознание затрачивало на темницу для маленькой точки, которую он недавно освободил. Сейчас же сила струилась по кончикам пальцев, реагируя удивительно быстро и свободно. Его сознание было совершенно ясным, и Гарри с лёгкостью понимал тексты учебников и объяснения учителей. Во всём было так много смысла, и все было так легко и понятно, и Поттер не понимал, как это раньше он не мог с этим разобраться.

Это же всё очевидно! Как он шёл так долго, не видя истины? Как шёл без понимания того, что делает?

Теория Магии всегда была вне пределов его понимания. Поттер мог без конца писать конспекты и практиковаться, но он никогда не понимал, как и откуда берётся магия. А теперь понял. Он просто видел её, ощущая, как она струится возле него, в нём. Его магия работала с ним так легко, что Гарри ощущал лёгкий волнующий трепет от такого свободного контроля.

Последняя неделя стала такой невероятно восхитительной, что он уже не обращал внимания на издевательские насмешки и сердитые взгляды, постоянно его сопровождающие.

Каждую ночь, прежде чем заснуть, юноша размеренно дышал, медленно погружаясь в своё подсознание. Гарри хотелось как можно лучше изучить это тёмное пятно. Он хотел проследить любую его реакцию, чтобы суметь защититься, если вдруг потребуется. Но никаких изменений по-прежнему не происходило. Это было все то же пятно, не изменились ни его форма, ни размер, и оно по-прежнему находилось в глубинах его сознания.

И какого чёрта он потратил так много энергии на борьбу с этим маленьким тёмным нечто!

Поттер хотел вспомнить то, почему, когда он был маленьким, он так испугался этого пятна.

С каждым разом Гарри подходил к тёмной точке всё ближе и ближе. Его успехи в учебе становились всё результативнее, но он всё ещё был одинок. Два его лучших друга продолжали сторониться его, но каждый раз, когда юноша стоял рядом со сгустком тьмы, все тревоги отпускали его. Это тёмное пятно будто заполняло вакуум в его душе, принося удовлетворение.

Прошло несколько дней. Хагрид отвел Гарри в лес и показал драконов. Мадам Максим тоже была там, а когда на обратном пути он столкнулся с Каркаровым, не осталось сомнений в том, что и Делакур, и Крам узнают о драконах.

А ещё Поттер понимал, что никто не предупредит Седрика.

Этой же ночью, после знакомства с новыми обитателями Запретного леса, юноша по каминной сети связался с Сириусом. Крёстный рассказал ему о том, что раньше Каркаров был Пожирателем Смерти и, конечно, попросил Гарри быть осторожнее, подозревая, что тот, кто бросил имя его крестника в Кубок, почти наверняка хочет убить его.

На этом Турнире погибают люди, и именно поэтому было установлено возрастное ограничение. Поттер недавно поступил на четвёртый курс, и его знаний было недостаточно для приготовленных испытаний. Он просто не мог знать тех заклинаний, которыми уже владели остальные участники Турнира.

К тому же, Гарри был напуган предстоящей перспективой померяться силами с драконом. Сириус сказал, что знает простой способ для выполнения этого задания, но прежде чем он успел рассказать о нём, послышались приближающиеся шаги, так что они поспешно прервали разговор, и юноша, в конце концов, был разочарован.

А когда он увидел, что тем, кто прервал его разговор, оказался Рон, разочарование переросло в глухую ярость. Этот завистливый предатель, который когда-то был лучшим другом!

«Он – жаждущая славы собака. Всё, что ему было нужно - греться в лучах славы «Мальчика-Который-Выжил». А когда он понял, что всё это время просто стоял в моей тени, то просто озлобился на меня», - горько заметил внутренний голос.

Всё свободное время Гарри тратил на поиски информации о драконах и чем больше узнавал о них, тем лучше понимал, насколько опасны эти твари. Обычно для поимки дракона использовалось несколько команд, а чтобы обездвижить дракона, двадцать волшебников должны были одновременно использовать заклинание Остолбенения.

Юноша положил книгу на прикроватную тумбочку и откинулся на подушки. Сейчас было около полуночи, и все его одноклассники давно спали. А он был слишком напряжен и теперь начинал по-настоящему волноваться. До первого задания осталась всего неделя, а у него нет никаких идей, не говоря уже о плане.

Поттер закрыл глаза, привычно выравнивая дыхание, и быстро оказался у тёмного угла, который с привычной лёгкостью успокоил его взвинченные нервы. Ему нравилось приходить сюда каждый раз, нравилось ощущение под пальцами от прикосновений к этой тьме. Он даже начал погружаться в неё, как в гигантскую подушку. И это всегда действовало умиротворяюще. После таких сеансов его разум прояснялся, магия восстанавливалась, а все тело вновь наполнялось энергией.

Гарри поступал так снова и снова, ощущая, как что-то тёплое обволакивает его. Он счастливо вздохнул от присутствия чего-то живого рядом. Юноша не мог этого объяснить, но когда он был здесь, рядом с этим тёмным пятном, ему казалось, что он не один. Что рядом кто-то ещё.

Поттер снова глубоко вздохнул и заговорил, даже не замечая этого. Он говорил и говорил, обо всём, что случилось с ним, обо всём, что накопилось в его душе, и о том, как сильно он боится предстоящего задания.

Гарри никогда раньше этого не делал. Не разговаривал с… хм, с самим собой. И он понимал, что со стороны это было похоже на сумасшествие, но замолкать не собирался. Ему просто… просто нужно было выговориться, пусть это и глупо, но юноша чувствовал, что здесь это пятно и он сам, это не один и тот же человек.

После длительного монолога, Поттер затих, расслабившись в утешительном присутствии. Сбросив все свои тревоги через слова, он почувствовал себя очистившимся. Ему просто нужно было поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, пусть даже с самим собой.

Тёмный сгусток, на котором он лежал… немного сдвинулся. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Гарри чётко это почувствовал.

Юноша напрягся, и все его чувства обострились, отслеживая любые изменения.

Тёмное пятно не разрослось и не обрело форму, но оно как будто… обняло Гарри. Это чувствовалось на ментальном уровне, а не на физическом. Но всё равно, это было хоть какое-то проявление чувств. И если попробовать описать это на физическом восприятии, то можно сказать, что тёмное пятно притянуло Поттера в объятия.

Он медленно расслаблялся от приятных ощущений. Всё это каким-то немыслимым образом успокаивало его. Гарри вообще не любил, когда к нему прикасались. Он просто не привык к такому проявлению чувств. Когда юноша жил у Дурслей, все прикосновения, которые он получал, носили довольно болезненный характер, а по прибытии в Хогвартс он сам не стремился к физическому контакту, и когда его хотели обнять, он успешно этого избегал.

Но сейчас всё было совершенно не так.

Гарри вовсе не хотелось убежать. Никакого беспокойства и нерешительности. Он не чувствовал ни неловкости, ни смущения, ни желания спрятаться в укромном местечке. Это и было его укромное местечко.

Поттер глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как покидают его остатки напряжения. Тьма сильнее обняла его и как будто прижала к себе поближе. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько дополненным, совершенным. И ему это нравилось. Юноша хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Гарри потянулся в ответном объятии и понял, что может это сделать. Они пробыли так вместе очень долго, до тех пор, пока он окончательно не провалился в сон.

На следующий день Поттер проснулся словно перерождённым. Теперь он точно знал, как справится со своим драконом. То, что он придумал, не относилось к разряду «очень просто», поэтому это точно не было тем, что пытался посоветовать ему Сириус. Тем не менее, Гарри был уверен, что его способ сработает, и не просто сработает, но будет самым лучшим.

Во-первых, нужно убедиться, что ему достанется Китайский Огненный Шар или Валлийский Зелёный. На этих двух его метод сработает не в пример лучше, чем на Хвостороге или Тупорылом. Китайский Огненный был лучшим вариантом, как самый послушный из всех. На востоке он считался королём драконов, и его разум был развит лучше, чем у его собратьев. Самое главное - это получить именно этого дракона.

Юноша так увлёкся разработкой плана, что в течение всего дня даже не задался вопросом, откуда у него вообще взялась эта идея.

Но он прочёл уйму книг о драконах, и все эти тексты просто перемешались у него в голове, поэтому Гарри считал, что где-то вычитал об этом, но чем больше он размышлял, тем лучше понимал, что эти знания не имеют никакого отношения к учебникам.

На самом деле, когда Поттер пересматривал книги, он понял, что ни в одной из них не упоминается, что драконы способны понимать говорящих на… на парселтанге!

Так откуда вообще появилась эта мысль?

Вдруг ему просто приснился идиотский сон, и весь его план, основанный на этом знании, никуда не годится?

Но Гарри был уверен, что у него всё получится. Просто не может не получиться. Поэтому он отбросил все сомнения и сосредоточился на основной задаче.

Убедиться, что Огненный Шар достанется ему.

Его задачу значительно упростило то, что он как раз заметил Людо Бэгмена, прогуливающегося по лесу. Юноша быстро побежал за ним. Тихий шепоток уверял Поттера, что его поступок - это чистейшей воды обман, но другой, более уверенный и громкий голос настаивал на том, что ему всего лишь нужно выжить, а не победить. И Гарри был согласен с этим вторым голосом – он хочет выжить любым способом.

Юноша окружными путями вызнал у Бэгмена, что в первом туре каждому чемпиону нужно будет самому выбрать себе противника и как это будет происходить. К счастью, мужчина по горло погряз в долгах и, чтобы выбраться из финансовой ямы, поставил на победу Гарри приличную сумму, так что Людо весьма охотно согласился поспособствовать решению его проблемы.

Оказалось, что каждый чемпион должен будет достать из мешка маленькую копию того дракона, с которым ему предстоит встретиться.

А ещё Поттер узнал, что он, как самый молодой чемпион, будет выбирать последним, и это значительно усложняло его задачу. Ему совсем не хотелось полагаться на удачу, ведь при таком раскладе получалось, что шансы того, что он получит именно Огненного Шара, ничтожно малы.

Ночью Гарри снова опустился в подсознание и, рассказав сгустку тьмы о возникших сложностях, расслабился в его убаюкивающих объятиях. Юноша мог поклясться, что тёмное нечто отвечает ему. Оно, конечно, не использует слов, но исходящее от него сочувствие и поддержка ощущались очень хорошо. Эта тьма походила на заботливую мать, обнимающую и успокаивающую своего напуганного и одинокого ребенка. Она была похожа на друга, который понимает лучше всех остальных, на товарища, которому можно доверять и который никогда не оставит.

Юноша не мог объяснить, откуда появляются все эти чувства. Ни одно из них нельзя было описать словами так, чтобы оно не потеряло полноты своего смысла. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, его магия стала сильнее, и он всё лучше и лучше чувствовал себя наедине с самим собой.

Тёмное нечто крепко держало его, успокаивая. Оно разделяло все его тревоги, отвечая на них приливами эмоций, давая понять, что Гарри услышан.

Следующим утром Поттер проснулся с широкой ухмылкой на губах. Ему хотелось совершенно по-дурацки захихикать… или, скорее, захохотать. Но в следующее мгновение юноша подавил это необъяснимое желание и нахмурился, пытаясь проанализировать свой план.

С одной стороны, он понимал, что это будет неправильно. Это… нечестно и в равной степени смешно. Смешно, ведь он пытается впихнуть одну жизнь в уже готовую линию. Гарри оттолкнул от себя все сомнения, напоминая, что его поступок никак не навредит остальным чемпионам. Им-то всё равно, какой дракон им попадется, а вот ему нужен был именно Огненный Шар.

И вообще, Огненный Шар - самый опасный дракон из этой четвёрки. Хвосторога была сильна лишь по физическим параметрам. Хагрид брал в расчет лишь её смертоносные шипы, в то время как мощность и диапазон её пламени были достаточно слабы. Другое дело Китайский Шар, его «огненное дыхание» больше напоминало раскаленные плевки, которые охватывали огромное расстояние.

И если он сделает всё, чтобы заполучить Огненного Шара, то окажет неплохую услугу остальным участникам.

После обеда Гарри вышел из Большого Зала и направился за семикурсником Седриком Диггори. Этот хаффлпаффец всегда был окружен толпой студентов. Самое неприятное, что каждый из этой свиты носил на груди значок «Поттер-смердяк», но юноша усилием воли загнал чувство неловкости подальше и подошел прямо к своему сопернику.

- Поттер? Что случилось? – спросил Седрик, бросая на своих захихикавших друзей неодобрительный взгляд, а потом посоветовав им заткнуться.

- Нам нужно поговорить. Это важно.

Диггори подозрительно на него посмотрел, но все же кивнул. Сказав друзьям, что вернётся через минуту, он последовал за Гарри в пустой класс. А тот сделал глубокий вдох, все ещё не уверенный, что сможет всё сделать правильно. В его сознании шла война этических принципов против того, что он собирался сделать, и самое удивительное, что первая сторона была на удивление слабой. Намного слабее. Было похоже, что он сомневался скорее по привычке, а не потому что действительно считал свой замысел неправильным.

Поттер развернулся к хаффлпаффцу, навесив на лицо маску паникёра. И как только он сделал это, его настоящую панику сменило тягучее чувство радостного возбуждения, и это волнующее чувство помешало ему определить, достаточно ли достоверно ли он изображает нервозность.

- Седрик, я хочу тебя предупредить.

Диггори прищурился, и его подозрительность тут же набрала обороты.

- Я знаю, что за испытание ждёт нас в первом туре, - решительно кивнув головой, произнес Гарри, внимательно вглядываясь в серые глаза. И тут же вокруг него закружила магия. Он мог подчинить её совсем без усилий. Юноша даже не произнес заклинания! Не то чтобы он вообще знал заклинание, позволяющее проникнуть в чужое сознание, он сделал это чисто инстинктивно и вообще не понимал, как это делает, но факт оставался фактом: у него получалось. Получалось на удивление просто! Мерлин, да он едва касался палочки! Легко скользнув в сознание Диггори, Поттер сумел почувствовать чужие эмоции, увидеть чужие мысли.

Тот был напряжён и взволнован перспективой узнать о первом испытании, но, тем не менее, был насторожен, не понимая причин, по которым Гарри рассказывает ему всё это.

- Первое задание это драконы, - продолжил юноша. Семикурсник даже не заметил, что кто-то вторгся в его сознание, и Поттер изо всех сил сдерживал ухмылку, готовую вот-вот расплыться на лице. Господи, как всё просто!

- Драконы! – воскликнул хаффлпаффец, и его голову тут же наполнили панические мысли и образы огромных тварей, выдыхающих огонь.

- Да, их четыре, по одному на каждого участника: Шведский Тупорылый, Венгерская Хвосторога, Валлийский Зеленый и Китайский Огненный Шар, - произнося последнее название, Гарри аккуратно залез в мысли Диггори и окружил образ этого дракона сильнейшим запахом смерти и ненависти, а потом добавил желание избежать встречи с этим существом.

«Не выбери Огненный Шар».

На лице Диггори проступил панический ужас от мысли о встрече с драконом, но он довольно быстро справился с собой, и его лицо приняло почти беззаботное выражение. Однако Поттер знал, что паника из его мыслей никуда не исчезла.

Буквально за секунду в сознании Диггори поселился страх к Огненному Шару. Однако хаффлпаффец также знал, что среди всех этих драконов пламя Китайского Шара самое опасное, видимо, отсюда и страх.

- Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом? – подозрительно спросил он.

- Когда я увидел их, я имею в виду драконов… мадам Максим и Каркаров тоже были там. А если знают они, то и их чемпионы тоже. Это было бы нечестно, если бы из нас четверых только ты бы о них не знал, - пожав плечами, невинно заметил Гарри. Диггори заметно удивился и мысленно отметил, насколько наивен Поттер.

И последнему опять пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы сдержать самодовольную усмешку.

«Наивен? Да ну!» - мысленно съехидничал он.

В конце концов, Диггори поблагодарил Гарри за информацию, и они разошлись. Через два шага юноша, наконец, позволил лукавой улыбке расползтись на губах.

Невероятно просто.

На следующий день Грюм задержал Гарри после занятий и, как показалось самому Гарри, тонко попытался предложить свою помощь. Он даже сказал, что обман всегда был неотъемлемой частью такого исторического события, как Турнир Трех Волшебников. Эти слова немного успокоили юношу, хотя менять свои планы он в любом случае не собирался.

Грюм спросил, есть ли у него идеи относительно прохождения первого испытания, и когда Поттер с полной уверенностью ответил, что уже разработал свой план, профессор выглядел весьма удивленным таким заявлением.

Заинтересованно посмотрев на своего ученика, он кивнул и отпустил его на следующий урок.

Застать Крама в одиночестве оказалось довольно легкой задачей. Великий «Неразговорчивый-Болгарин» очень много времени проводил в библиотеке Хогвартса. Фокус был в том, чтобы успеть поговорить с ним раньше, чем нагрянет толпа фанаток.

Гарри составил график, по которому болгарин посещал библиотеку, что оказалось совсем не сложно, Поттер и сам в последнее время часто здесь бывал. И на следующий день в нужное время он уже ждал Крама, которого почти сразу припёр к стенке, понимая, что времени у него в обрез. Гарри сосредоточил свою магию, коснулся палочки и мгновенно скользнул в сознание чемпиона Дурмстранга.

Оказалось, Крам был весьма подозрительной личностью. Юноша проделал с мыслями болгарина то же самое, что недавно с Диггори, ну, с несколькими поправками. Ведь Виктор уже знал о драконах, но он не знал, что Гарри об этом тоже известно. И чтобы не подставить своего учителя, он делал вид, что пребывает в полном неведении.

Всего на мгновение Поттеру показалось, что Крам что-то… заметил. Юноша не знал, что именно, но он почувствовал что-то странное. Нужно было закончить с этим как можно скорее, Гарри старался не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия.

Виктор уже хотел заполучить либо Зелёного, либо Тупорылого. Так что Поттер мягко подтолкнул его мысли к последнему, добавив побольше отвращения к Огненному Шару. А ещё добавил предрасположенность к Хвостороге, отметив её скудные способности в использовании огня.

Гарри удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся и, оставив Крама в библиотеке, вышел.

Оставалось самое сложное: Флер Делакур. Она всегда была окружена своими постоянно хихикающими подругами из Шармбатона, которые бросали гневные взгляды на смелых парней, пытающихся с ними познакомиться. Конечно, в большинстве из них просто взыграли гормоны, пробужденные силой полу-вейлы, но на гневные взгляды это никак не влияло.

До первого тура оставался один день, и Гарри уже начал отчаиваться. Ему просто необходимо было поговорить с Флер. Особенно теперь, когда его шансы заметно возросли. Но Делакур тянула своего дракона перед ним, и с его удачей она точно вытянет Огненного Шара, перевернув всё с ног на голову.

Конечно, у юноши был запасной план, он сможет проделать этот трюк и с другим драконом… то есть, надеется, что сможет… Но с Огненным Шаром вероятность стопроцентная!

Каждое утро и вечер Поттер проводил в своём сознании с тёмным нечто. Которое поддерживало его, придавая сил. Какую бы безнадежность он ни испытывал, рядом с тёмным сгустком она отходила на второй план, словно кто-то убеждал его, что он сильный, что он со всем справится. Пусть даже ничего из этого и не было произнесено вслух. Гарри чувствовал, как с каждым таким визитом растёт его уверенность, как каждое утро он просыпается сильнее, чем был вчера.

Так вот, этим утром, когда оставался один день до первого задания, после очередного сеанса в своём подсознании, весьма довольный жизнью, Поттер бодрым шагом шёл к саду. Недавно он видел там девушек из Шармбатонской академии и сейчас очень надеялся, что застанет Флер здесь, и ему не придется бегать по замку, разыскивая её.

Он усмехнулся, увидев Делакур, сидевшую на траве в окружении девушек в светло-голубых мантиях. И Поттер твердым шагом направился к своей цели. До снятия того барьера он никогда не чувствовал в себе такой уверенности. Сколько себя помнил, он всегда был застенчив и нерешителен и слишком часто краснел от смущения, но не теперь. Он был сыт тем образом по горло. Тем глупым, слабым, маленьким мальчишкой.

- Мадмуазель Делакур? – уверенно спросил он с мягкой улыбкой на губах. Девушки, сидящие около Флер, посмотрели на него со смесью удивления и раздражения. Быстро пройдясь по их мыслям, Поттер почти ничего не понял, потому что думали они на французском, а вот образы ясно показали, что почти все они раздражены тем, что их беседу прервал какой-то глупый малолетний мальчишка. Но также они были удивлены, что этот мальчишка не лопочет что-то бессвязное и совершенно не краснеет при виде Флер.

- Мосье Поттер? – спросила Делакур, приподняв брови, но смотрела она на него с сомнением и любопытством.

- Я очень сожалею, что прервал ваш разговор, но мне нужно сообщить вам нечто важное. Это отберёт у вас всего несколько минут, - сказал юноша приятным голосом и невинно улыбнулся.

Она сузила глаза, и все её подруги посмотрели на него с подозрением и удивлением, но Флер быстро поднялась на ноги и отошла с ним от дерева футов на двадцать. Гарри неожиданно отметил, что сущность вейлы почти не влияет на него. Он с легкостью смог подавить иррациональное желание и небольшое чувство похоти, которое вызвала у него кровь вейлы. Поттер конечно признавал, что Делакур была довольно симпатичной девушкой, но ничего потрясающего, отличающего её от подруг и от других хорошеньких девушек Хогвартса, он не видел. Она просто девушка.

Гарри уже подучился контролировать свою магию, так что легко проник в сознание Флер. Как он и подозревал, она уже знала о драконах, хотя понятия не имела, что за драконы это будут. Так же как и Крам, девушка делала вид, что знать не знает о первом задании. И она весьма впечатлилась, когда юноша растолковал ей всё о «справедливо» и «правильно». Вот только Крам посчитал его наивным мальчишкой за распространение такой информации, а Флер – благородным.

Она не почувствовала вторжения в свой разум, так что вызвать антипатию к Огненному Шару не составило труда.

Поттер закончил быстро, и уже через несколько минут Флер направилась к своим одноклассницам, оглянувшись, чтобы посмотреть на мальчика с любопытной улыбкой. И он, не сдержавшись, немного дерзко улыбнулся ей в ответ, на что она озорно закатила глаза и вернулась к хихикающим подругам.

Проведение первого тура было запланировано на полдень, но утренние пары отменены не были, так что сейчас Гарри в нетерпеливом ожидании сидел на Чарах. С одной стороны, ему уже не терпелось пройти первое испытание, но с другой – он всё ещё немного побаивался того, что его план может не сработать.

Несмотря на полную уверенность в действии парселтанга, он без конца отрабатывал Огнеупорные и Защитные чары в библиотеке.

Сегодня на уроке они отрабатывали Манящие чары, и Гарри справился с ними с первой попытки и теперь сидел, лениво наблюдая за потугами своих одноклассников, пытавшихся призвать к себе хоть один предмет. Он уже наложил на вещи в своей сумке Огнеупорные чары.

Манящие чары стали проблемой для всего класса, и Гарри находил это забавным. Он понимал, что попробуй он применить эти чары месяц назад, результат был бы таким же ничтожным, как и у остальных, но не теперь, когда он принял то тёмное нечто, обитавшее в нём.

Гермиона бросала на него неодобрительные взгляды, поскольку Поттер сидел и молча постукивал палочкой по книгам, свиткам и пергаментам, которые доставал из сумки. Он на мгновение поднял глаза, перехватив один из таких взглядов.

Но и этого контакта хватило, чтобы скользнуть девушке в разум. Она, между прочим, считала, что Гарри вообще проигнорировал задание и не отрабатывал чары.

Она просто не верила в то, что Гарри мог освоить это заклинание, да еще и раньше нее самой. Она не верила в его навыки и способности, думала, что он не справляется с домашней работой, ведь она уже месяц ему не помогала.

Конечно, её мысли не были настолько прямолинейными, но юноша, собрав воедино все чувства, мысли и образы девушки, пришел именно к таким выводам. Она путала неверие в него с беспокойством и желанием помочь, но основная суть была более чем ясна.

Поттер нахмурился, ощущая, как в нём поднимается гнев.

Гермиона же смущенно потупилась, видимо, испугавшись чего-то в его глазах.

Но тут их переглядывания прервал профессор Флитвик, который попросил Гарри продемонстрировать свои успехи в Манящих чарах.

Тот раздраженно вздохнул и сосредоточился на яблоке, лежащем в самом конце класса на столе преподавателя. Юноша указал на него палочкой, велев лететь к нему. Он даже не потрудился сказать «Акцио», ему это и не нужно было. Магия совершенно беспрепятственно заструилась по его телу и, кстати, когда он произносил заклинания, то расходовал больше магии, чем это было необходимо.

Флитвик возбужденно запищал, когда красный плод скользнул по воздуху прямо в протянутую ладонь ученика. Гарри посмотрел на потрясенную Гермиону и самодовольно ухмыльнулся ей. А потом его отвлекли восторженные восклицания учителя.

Обед стал для Поттера довольно напряженным событием. Тоненький, испуганный голосок где-то на краю сознания нашептывал, что это может быть последний обед в его жизни. На другой, сильный и уверенный голос, советовал сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточиться на своей задаче.

Гарри практически запихнул в себя еду и осмотрел гриффиндорский стол. Все его сокурсники смотрели на него, кто с беспокойством, кто с раздражением, но ему было всё равно. Все они – стадо болванов, так что пусть катятся к чертям. Их мнение его не интересует.

Наконец, профессор МакГонагалл подошла к юноше и вывела из Большого зала. Пройдя через сад, они вошли в палатку для чемпионов. Все остальные уже были здесь и выглядели очень напуганными, словно и вправду шли на верную гибель. Совершенно бледная Флер нервно вышагивала по палатке, лицо Седрика приобрело какой-то зеленоватый оттенок, а Крам стоял в стороне, рассматривая остальных участников, но его будто окаменелые плечи выдавали сильное напряжение.

Гарри нетерпеливо выдохнул и стал в стороне, прислонившись к столу.

Прошла, казалось, вечность. Они слышали, как трибуны наполняются студентами и другими зрителями, которые проходили мимо их палатки.

Рите Скитер даже удалось проникнуть в их шатер, и Поттеру пришлось прилагать все усилия, чтобы не проклясть журналистку вместе с её фотографом. Но, слава богу, их выдворил Крам.

Наконец к ним зашли директора с Людо Бэгменом и объяснили правила.

Оказалось, что все драконы недавно стали матерями. Гарри захотелось ругнуться, когда он узнал об этом. Это же просто отвратительно! В гнездо каждого дракона поместили золотое яйцо, и нужно было это яйцо достать, не повредив при этом настоящих.

«Здорово. А как просто звучит-то», - саркастически подумал юноша.

В этом задании нужно было не победить драконов, а обойти их. Хотя, в какой-то степени, это было значительно проще. Он до последнего сомневался, что сможет убить дракона, хотя морально готовился именно к этому.

Судьями были директора школ-участниц и Крауч. Они выставляли очки в зависимости от скорости выполнения задания, опытности чемпиона и других факторов, таких как сохранность настоящих яиц.

Поттер на секунду забеспокоился о том, как воспримут судьи его способность говорить на парселтанге, но он тут же заставил себя успокоиться, ведь ему не было дела до очков, главное – выжить. Его не беспокоила ни «вечная слава», ни денежный приз.

Бэгмен достал небольшой мешочек, который заметно вздрагивал, словно что-то живое пыталось оттуда выбраться.

По очереди чемпионы опускали руку в этот мешок, извлекая из него своих предстоящих противников в миниатюрной, конечно, версии. Породы этих драконов легко определялись на ощупь, и Гарри с затаенной радостью наблюдал, как Седрик достал Тупорылого, Флер – Зелёного Валлийского и Крам – Хвосторогу. А ему, как он и хотел, достался Огненный Шар.

На шее его дракона висела табличка с номером три, так что он шёл третьим. Юноша сел и приготовился ждать, когда закончат Седрик и Флер. Из палатки ничего не было видно, зато комментарии отлично были слышны. По ним он понял, что Седрик превратил камень в собаку, как отвлекающий маневр, а сам завладел яйцом. Но дракон успел обжечь его, и Диггори отвели в мед. палатку.

Флер использовала какую-то разновидность чар, вводящих в транс, но, видимо, дракон оказался слишком крупной мишенью, поэтому заклятие подействовало не полностью, и тварь сумела поджечь девушке мантию. Как понял Гарри, серьёзных травм у неё не было, но тем не менее, Делакур тоже отправили в мед. палатку.

Наконец настала очередь Поттера. Его сердце, казалось, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку, так сильно оно билось. Адреналин с бешеной скоростью распространялся по венам, а ещё он чувствовал, как пробуждается магия, обволакивая его. Всё тело покалывало, от настолько сильно сконцентрированной в нём энергии.

Объявили его имя, и юноша вышел на стадион.

Самого дракона он не увидел, но почувствовал присутствие сильного магического существа за скалой. И прежде чем встретиться с ним, Гарри наложил на свою одежду Огнеупорные чары.

Несколько замысловатых движений палочкой – и заклинание готово. А ещё он сотворил невидимый щит, которым при необходимости сможет прикрыть лицо. Всё это вышло у него так просто, что вызвало лёгкое головокружение от ощущения всесилия и нетерпеливое ожидание. Поттер даже удивился лёгкому чувству предвкушения, которое сейчас ощущал.

Наконец он решил, что достаточно подготовился и, двинувшись в обход скалы, вскоре услышал, как громкий, угрожающий звук прокатился по воздуху. Этот звук был довольно странным, но юноша смог разобрать немного искаженные слова за этим шипением. Создавалось впечатление, что кто-то говорит на очень ломаном английском.

- /Мои яйца. Защитить... Отстоять... Отвратительные людишки. Заберут мои яйца. Они заплатят... Огонь. Сжечь их. Наглые, щуплые создания... Дерзкие... Невежественные/.

Гарри попал в поле зрения дракона, и та уже открыла пасть, готовая выпустить струю раскалённого жидкого огня.

- /СТОЙ!/ - скомандовал Поттер громким шипением, для убедительности высвобождая часть своей магии.

Та замерла и отступила, не сводя с него внимательных глаз.

Юноша продолжил идти по скалистому склону, не разрывая зрительного контакта с драконом. Она опять гневно шипела и, по мере его приближения к гнезду, занимала оборонительную позицию. Она говорила Поттеру, что это гнездо ЕЁ, и она уничтожит любого, кто коснётся ее яиц.

- /Я не причиню вреда твоим яйцам! – громко и уверенно прошипел Гарри, чтобы сомнений его слова не вызывали. – Одно яйцо в твоей кладке ненастоящее! Оно – угроза для твоего выводка! Из него вылупится то, что уничтожит всё твоё потомство! Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы убрать угрозу/.

- /Ты не коснешься моих яиц/, - прошипела в ответ дракон.

- /Не коснусь. Твои яйца останутся нетронутыми! – громко ответил Поттер. Он подходил всё ближе и ближе к гнезду. – ТЫ НЕ СТАНЕШЬ НАПАДАТЬ НА МЕНЯ! И ОТОЙДЕШЬ!/ – приказал Гарри, выпуская магию, которая тут же окружила дракона. Та протестующее зашипела и тряхнула головой, но, тем не менее, начала отступать всё дальше и дальше от него.

Юноша понял, что всё это время стадион молчал, даже Бэгмен не проронил ни слова. Видимо, это его выступление настолько ошеломило публику. Ну и пусть. Все и так его ненавидят, а ученики и профессора Хогвартса прекрасно осведомлены о том, что он змееуст.

Поттер медленно и уверенно двинулся к гнезду, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от дракона. Чудовище, несомненно, боролось против приказа, но не сводило с него настороженных глаз.

Гарри протянул руку к гнезду, и дракон, тут же угрожающе зашипев, двинулась вперед. Но он яростно приказал ей не нападать, и она опять отступила. Рука юноши коснулась золотого яйца, и он осторожно потянул его на себя.

Так же медленно, как и приближался, Поттер начал отходить от гнезда. Дракон всё ещё была напряжена, но удостоверившись, что яйцо, которое забирают, не её, сразу заметно успокоилась. Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Гарри прошипел, что угрозы для потомства больше нет и она может вернуться в своё гнездо. И та тут же обернула длинное тело вокруг яиц, продолжая сердито шипеть на застывших зрителей.

Убедившись в своей безопасности, юноша двинулся к старту, то есть, теперь уже к финишу.

Через секунду по безмолвствующему стадиону пронёсся восхищенный крик Людо Бэгмена, который отметил удивительное исполнение задания.

Реакция на его выступление оказалась весьма разнообразной. Дамблдор, очевидно, не одобрил метода с использованием парселтанга, тем более при такой обширной аудитории, но вслух ничего не сказал, по крайней мере напрямую, а вот намеков на его недовольство вполне хватило. Он поставил Гарри девятку, в то время как мадам Максим и Каркаров дали по десятке, а Крауч – девять с половиной. Это было даже забавно, что конкурирующие школы поставили ему самый высокий балл, тогда как директор его школы снял балл за использование «тёмного» дара, даже если этот дар помог ему не сгореть живьём и не быть съеденным.

«Просто прелестно», - горько усмехнулся Поттер. Хотя то, что только ему мадам Максим и Каркаров поставили высшие баллы, заметно приподняло настроение.

После того, как оценки выставили всем чемпионам, их, наконец, отпустили, и Гарри тут же направился к замку, где по пути к нему присоединился Грюм, желающий выяснить подробности первого тура.

- То есть, вы не знали? – спросил юноша, удивившись, что профессор по ЗОТИ не знал о его способности к парселтангу.

- А откуда, чёрт подери, я мог узнать об этом? – возмутился мужчина.

- О… ну, я думал, что Дамблдор рассказал вам…. То есть, разве он не рассказывал о василиске на втором курсе?

- Василиске! – удивленно воскликнул Грюм.

- Значит, не рассказывал, - заключил Гарри. Это просто невероятно, Дамблдор ничего не говорил! Хотя, может, он просто не хотел отпугнуть очередного преподавателя по ЗОТИ рассказом о том, что случилось с одним из предыдущих.

- Ну, так просветите меня, Поттер.

- На втором курсе под Хогвартсом я нашёл Тайную Комнату. Одна студентка была одержима тёмным артефактом, который контролировал её и заставлял убивать магглорождённых. Эта девушка медленно умирала, пока артефакт использовал её тело и высасывал из нее магию. В тот год я понял, что я – змееуст и именно поэтому смог найти Тайную Комнату. Там обитал огромный василиск, и я… в общем, я убил его. Но на протяжении всего второго курса я слышал его шипение. Он ползал по трубам и потайным ходам школы. Этот василиск всегда шипел, когда нападал, и я был единственным, кто слышал и понимал его.

Покрытое шрамами лицо Грюма исказило удивление. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем профессор ЗОТИ пришёл в себя.

- Это было весьма безрассудно с вашей стороны, Поттер, - наконец сказал мужчина.

- А? Что именно?

- Говорить на парселтанге перед такой толпой. Это было безрассудно!

- Почему? – озадачился Гарри.

- Немногие благожелательно относятся к змееязычным волшебникам.

Юноша нахмурился.

- Да мне все равно! Весь этот долбанный мир уже ненавидит меня. Да и все в школе, от третьих до седьмых курсов, и так знали, что я змееуст.

- Возможно, но они уже, скорее всего, забыли об этом. А сегодня вы им напомнили. Парселтанг – это тёмное искусство, Поттер. И люди не станут делать вам поблажек лишь потому, что вы - Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

- Пфф. Да мне наплевать. Я не вызывался на роль народного спасителя.

- Это вас не беспокоит? То, что вы использовали тёмное искусство, чтобы победить? – прищурил единственный глаз профессор.

- Я просто хотел выжить! – возразил Гарри. – И я не считаю свой дар говорить со змеями тёмным. Большое дело. Магия становится тёмной или светлой в зависимости от того, как её используют. И если для того, чтобы выжить, нужно будет использовать тёмные искусства, что ж, я так и поступлю. Это всё же лучше, чем закончить свои дни в виде подкормки для дракона. Та магия, которую я использовал, так естественна для меня и так легко… - он резко замолчал и посмотрел на своего профессора по ЗОТИ. Всё-таки этот человек – Аврор, и ему могло не понравиться то, как легко Гарри размышляет о тёмных искусствах.

Как это ни странно, но уголки губ Грюма, казалось, подрагивали от одобрительной усмешки. Старик кивнул и быстро сменил тему, за что Поттер был ему премного благодарен.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

После случившегося к Гарри относились… странно.

На него всё ещё продолжала пялиться вся школа, но теперь все эти взгляды были настороженными и скорее нерешительными. Особенно отличились студенты Слизерина, практически прекратившие задирать его на каждом шагу, за что он был им весьма благодарен. Из взглядов хаффлпаффцев по-прежнему не исчезал гнев. Юноша полагал, что этот гнев вызван недоверием к кому-то со столь тёмным талантом как у него, да ещё и то, что он обошел их чемпиона.

Каждый раз, когда на Гарри кто-то недовольно смотрел, тот посылал в ответ полную самодовольства ухмылку, и это, конечно, не уменьшало количества подобных взглядов, но он обожал смотреть на реакцию этих идиотов. А когда некоторые из них не ограничивались взглядами, говоря что-то неприятное или показательно помахивая значком «Поттер-смердяк», юноша награждал их грозным шипением, и те убегали с мокрыми, в прямом смысле, штанами.

Гарри почти смеялся от того, как сильно они все боятся парселтанга. А еще ему нравилась новая способность творить заклятия с помощью языка змей.

Он удивлялся тому, что прежде не пробовал совмещать парселтанг с магией. Но тут же признался себе, что недавно он изо всех сил притворялся, что вообще не обладает никакими странными темными способностями, ведь он так стремился к «нормальности», что специально подавлял столь мощный навык.

Но он больше не боялся. Парселтанг – редкий и весьма полезный дар. Самым замечательным было то, что при использовании заклинаний на парселтанге ему совершенно не нужна была палочка. Тихое шипение, легкое движение пальцами – и он управляет своей магией так, как пожелает.

Гарри понимал, что его способность колдовать на парселтанге взялась из темного нечто, обитавшего в его душе. Так может, и сама способность к языку змей появилась оттуда же?

Если это было так, то открывались весьма интересные факты. На втором курсе директор сказал Гарри, что в ночь, когда Волдеморт попытался его убить, он оставил Гарри шрам, передав через него часть своих способностей. Тогда темный сгусток и есть та сила, которую он получил от Волдеморта?

Тогда это объясняло его страх перед темным пятном в детстве. Оно ассоциировалось с убийством его родителей. Но сейчас эта сила принадлежит ему, и бояться её - высшая степень глупости. Не важно, что он там раньше чувствовал. Только то, что он выбирает теперь, имеет значение, а выбирает он этот дар.

Дар, который делает его сильнее и все упрощает. Он чувствует себя лучше, счастливее, полноценнее. Его магия беспрекословно подчиняется ему, даря ощущение могущества. Он понимает в считанные секунды то, на осмысление чего раньше ушли бы дни.

И Гарри не собирается отказываться от всего этого лишь потому, что раньше, чисто теоретически, эта сила принадлежала Волдеморту. Теперь она его. Его, и он не откажется от таких способностей. Они ему слишком нравятся.

Ложась спать этой ночью, юноша вновь погрузился в своё сознание. Там он высказал темному пятну все подозрения о его появлении в своей душе. Темное нечто не ответило, но он уловил совсем слабое волнение.

Будто оно не хотело, чтобы Поттер вновь отгородился от него, воздвигнув прежний барьер и оставив в одиночестве. Гарри просто чувствовал, что это на самом деле так, поэтому он поспешил уверить темный сгусток в обратном.

И видимо, у него это получилось, когда словно в благодарность его тело наполнили еще большим теплом. Темное нечто не хотело, чтобы от него отказались, не хотело оставаться в одиночестве. И ничто не заставит Гарри поступить так.

На следующий день у Гриффиндора с Равенкло были совместные занятия по Защите, и юноша, пропустив завтрак, неохотно поплелся на урок. Он не ходил на завтраки вовсе не из-за осуждающих шепотков и любопытствующих взглядов. Когда кто-то обвинял его в использовании «темной» магии или пытался насмехаться над ним, все его смущение тут же сменялось неконтролируемой яростью, так что он не ходил на завтраки не из-за желания спрятаться, а из-за страха не сдержаться и проклясть кого-нибудь до смерти.

Сейчас, сидя на уроке Защиты, Гарри кожей ощущал любопытные, изучающие и даже боязливые взгляды, бросаемые на него с разных сторон. Поттер разочарованно вздохнул и сконцентрировался на лекции профессора.

- В нашем мире существует три типа магии: светлая, темная и нейтральная. Нейтральная – самая распространенная и может использоваться любым магом. В нашем сообществе преобладают именно волшебники-нейтралы. Но некоторые из них чувствуют сильную тягу, которая подталкивает их либо к темной, либо к светлой стороне. Такие маги ощущают естественное единение с тем типом магии, который им подходит, и могут без труда использовать её.

Если волшебник достаточно силен, он сумеет выучить и использовать заклинания всех трех типов. Но склонность к определенному виду магии или сильно упростит, или усложнит его задачу.

Темные маги без труда подчиняют себе темную магию. Использование черномагических заклинаний воспринимается ими как самая правильная в мире вещь. Это значит, что их заклятия действуют быстрее и с наименьшими потерями магической энергии, которая почти мгновенно восстанавливается.

У нейтралов все сложнее при использовании как темных, так и светлых заклинаний. Когда такой маг применяет черномагическое заклятие, оно сильно иссушает его магические резервы, на восстановление которых уходит много времени.

Итак, если вы нейтрал или светлый маг, сражающийся против темного мага, не используйте черномагических заклинаний. Заклятия вашего врага в таком случае все равно будут быстрее и мощнее ваших. Лучше используйте те, которые соответствуют вашему типу магии, тогда они будут работать быстрее, не иссушая ваш резерв так быстро, как противоположная вам магия.

Некоторые Щитовидные чары относятся к светломагическим заклинаниям, и если вы нейтрал, то возникнут трудности с их применением, лучше используйте щиты, отнесенные к вашему типу магии. Патронус – яркий тому пример. Это очень могущественное светлое заклинание, именно поэтому его так сложно выучить. Магия некоторых волшебников просто не взаимодействует с этим заклинанием, - вещал Грюм, стоя в начале класса и опираясь на стол, чтобы не сильно нагружать деревянную ногу.

- Это значит, что темные маги не способны защититься от дементоров? – удивленно спросила девушка из Равенкло.

- Не обязательно. Сильный темный маг способен выучить и использовать даже столь мощное светлое заклинание, я об этом же говорил. Тем более, необходимость защититься от дементоров – хороший стимул для обучения, - ответил Грюм, внимательно вглядываясь в их лица.

Еще одна девушка из Равенкло подняла руку, и Грюм кивком разрешил задать вопрос.

- Как магия волшебника склоняется к светлой, темной или нейтральной?

- Хороший вопрос, - заметил профессор. – Сейчас все вы слишком молоды и относитесь к нейтралам, а ваша магическая направленность формируется из ряда причин. И первая из них - сам факт вашего рождения. Большинство людей выбирают путь, которым следуют их родители, но тогда это может подавить другие факторы. Например, то, как вы воспитывались, или ваша собственная воля. Вы сознательно можете выбрать направленность своей магии, используя определенные заклинания, и чем чаще вы их используете, тем сильнее склоняетесь к той стороне, к которой относятся эти заклинания.

Гермиона подняла руку, и Грюм кивнул ей.

- Так… это битва характера против натуры? – спросила она, мужчина приподнял брови, кивком предлагая ей продолжить. – Ну… например, маг родился в темной семье, в которой из поколения в поколение выходили лишь темные волшебники, но этого мага воспитали иначе, или он сам выбирает светлую магию.

Гарри грустно вздохнул. Размышления Гермионы напомнили ему о Сириусе, которого он не видел с того разговора по каминной сети, несколько недель назад.

- Верно, мисс Грейнджер. Пять баллов Гриффиндору. Но все может сложиться и наоборот. Возьмем, например, сироту, у которого в жилах течет кровь светлых волшебников. Но он вырос в условиях, заставивших его принять темную магию, или он сознательно сделал этот выбор. В любом случае, при таком магическом образовании маловероятно, что в вас возобладает темная или светлая сторона.

- А я думаю, что в Слизерине уже полно темных, - тихо пробормотал Рон сидящему рядом Симусу. Гарри на это заявление со вздохом закатил глаза. И вдруг он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Оглянувшись, юноша понял, что на него смотрит даже не один, а, по крайней мере, с десяток человек, и в их глазах отражается всё возрастающее беспокойство. Он сообразил, что пример Грюма они сопоставили с ним.

Гарри нахмурился. Ему не очень понравилось то, что профессор по Защите выставляет его как уже состоявшегося темного мага.

И тем не менее, он был не против, это не казалось ему чем-то ужасным. Люди в большинстве своем – стадо баранов, поэтому пусть думают что хотят. Гарри все равно. Он прошел первый тур и не только выжил, но и получил наивысшую оценку, справившись с заданием в кратчайшие сроки. И кому какая разница, как он это сделал.

Девушка из Равенкло снова подняла руку.

- Эм… можно определить, к какому типу относится тот или иной колдун? С помощью заклинаний, например, или еще как-нибудь?

- Да, это возможно. и для этого существует специальное заклинание, если использовать его правильно, оно покажет цвет ауры, по которому и можно определить возможности мага. Белая у нейтралов, голубая у светлых и красная у темных. Цвет может быть еще и светло голубым и розоватым, это означает, что магия волшебника больше нейтральна, но оттенок показывает, к чему она склоняется.

- Гарри, мы хотим с тобой поговорить, - сказала Гермиона Грейнджер, подойдя к Поттеру сзади. Он как раз пришел с ужина и входил в гостиную Гриффиндора.

Гарри нахмурился, но тут же справился с собой и, нацепив на лицо равнодушную маску, повернулся к девушке, за её спиной маячил Рон.

- Что? – жестко спросил юноша, и Рон и Гермиона вздрогнули от подобного тона.

- Эм, может, поговорим в более уединенной обстановке? – робко спросила Гермиона, замечая направленные в их сторону любопытные взгляды. Гарри раздраженно выдохнул и мельком осмотрел гостиную, в которой находились Дин, Симус и Невилл.

- Хорошо, - ответил Поттер, указывая подбородком на лестницу, и тут же двинулся по ней наверх, даже не посмотрев, идут ли те двое за ним. Он и так знал, что идут, их магические ауры ощущались прямо у него за спиной.

Зайдя в спальню, Гарри двинулся к своей кровати, но, немного не дойдя до нее, опустился на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и расслабился, дожидаясь, пока устроятся его одноклассники.

Рон уселся на свою кровать прямо напротив Гарри, а Гермиона выдвинула стул из-за стола Уизли и села на него. Все это время оба его теперь уже бывших друга старались не встречаться с ним глазами, и юноша порядком удивился, когда они оба решительно подняли на него глаза.

- Вы, кажется, хотели поговорить? – нетерпеливо и раздраженно спросил Поттер.

Рон и Гермиона переглянулись, словно не зная, что сказать, или не определившись, кто должен начать. Первым, к удивлению Гарри, заговорил Рон. Поттер-то думал, что его сюда притащила Гермиона.

- Это ведь не ты бросил своё имя в Кубок? – спросил Уизли, тут же опустив глаза.

- Да неужто сообразил? – резко спросил Гарри. – И как, сам додумался?

- Просто я понял, что никто в здравом уме не захочет сразиться с драконом, - пробормотал Рон.

- Ты хотел, - тут же не преминул напомнить ему Гарри. У Уизли покраснели уши. – Ты так хотел «вечной славы». Хотел так сильно, что забыл: меня подобные титулы никогда не интересовали.

- Я знаю, Гарри, и мне действительно очень жаль!

- Нет, Рон! Нет. Сейчас недостаточно твоего «мне очень жаль»! Ты был моим лучшим другом, кому, как не тебе, было знать, что я могу сделать, а чего нет? Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я ставлю деньги и славу превыше нашей дружбы.

Гарри замолчал и повернулся к Гермионе.

- И ты! Да, я признаю, что у меня есть «нездоровая тяга к нарушению правил» и, поступая так, я несколько раз подвергал себя опасности, но скажи, делал ли я это хоть раз без необходимости, для собственной выгоды? Каждый раз, когда я нарушал правила, подвергая себя опасности, я спасал чью-нибудь шкуру! И то, что вы поверили, будто я обманул всю школу просто из-за славы, доказывает, - он усмехнулся и выплюнул следующие слова с презрением, - доказывает, что вы не только меня не знаете, но и не верите мне!

- Гарри! Мне, нам очень, очень жаль! – воскликнула Гермиона, вскакивая на ноги.

- Нет! Вы оба бросили меня, когда были нужны больше всего! Вы хоть поняли, почему меня втянули в этот турнир? А все до смешного просто: меня опять хотят убить! Кто-то очень надеется, что я погибну, и тогда им не придется марать руки. Кроме того, это будет выглядеть как банальный несчастный случай! А теперь назовите мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должен вас простить?

- Я сожалею, Гарри! Мы не думали, что все так… – с мокрыми от слез щеками сказала девушка.

- Да, и это все объясняет, - холодно заметил юноша.

Рон и Гермиона отчаянно переглянулись и снова посмотрели на него.

- Что мы должны сделать, Гарри? – хрипловато спросила Гермиона. – Что я должна сказать, чтобы все исправить?

Поттер скрестил на груди руки и холодно ответил:

- А мне-то откуда знать? Без понятия.

- Мне на самом деле жаль, друг, - опустив голову, заговорил Рон. – Я вел себя как настоящий мерзавец и идиот. Я должен был поверить тебе тогда. Я просто… просто дурак. Разозлился, что ты получил еще один повод для известности, тогда как я…

- Тогда как ты просто стоишь в моей тени, - безразлично закончил за него Гарри, и эта безэмоциональность удивила и Гермиону, и Рона. Уизли вскинул голову, помедлил, но все же кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Вы же должны понимать, как я отношусь к этой своей «известности»? – задал риторический вопрос Гарри. Его голос по-прежнему был холоден и ровен, и это казалось каким-то… неправильным. – Единственная причина, по которой я знаменит - моя живучесть. Глупо звучит, да? Каждый раз, когда я слышу «Мальчик-Который-Выжил», это напоминает мне о том, что я жив, а мои родители погибли. Я знаменит за то, о чем даже не помню, и я презираю это, - закончил он низким шипением.

Успевший немного привстать, Поттер откинулся обратно на спинку стула и немного расслабился:

- Если вы действительно знаете меня так, как должны знать лучшие друзья, то понимаете мое отношение к подобной славе. Это слово запачкано кровью, кровью родных мне людей, и я ненавижу это. По-вашему, я стремлюсь получить еще больше этого чувства? В этом году у меня был шанс спокойно поучиться. Мне не нужно было никого спасать или защищать, не нужно было мешать очередным злодейским замыслам. Я мог просто сидеть на уроках и отрабатывать заклинания, так нет же! Кому-то снова понадобилось втягивать меня в опасные игры, а вы оба БРОСИЛИ МЕНЯ! – закончил он, почти крича, так, что Рон и Гермиона синхронно вздрогнули.

Гарри закрыл глаза и сжал зубы, пытаясь успокоить взбунтовавшуюся злобу. Он ощутил, как угрожающе сконцентрировалась его магия, и вдруг понял, что с ней что-то не так. Словно в ней присутствовали не только его чувства.

Юноша резко распахнул глаза, сердце забилось быстрее, когда он понял, чьё присутствие чувствуется в его магии. Это был тот сгусток тьмы, до недавнего времени всегда находившийся глубоко в его сознании. Но теперь он прорвался наверх и угрожающе кружил вокруг Гарри. В темном нечто проскальзывало какое-то смутное желание, может, защитить?

Гарри ошеломленно замер. Неужели оно вырвалось из подсознания, чтобы защитить его? Защитить от того, что так сильно разозлило его хозяина?

Поттер заставил себя успокоиться и тут же почувствовал, как немедленно отступает сгусток тьмы. Он изучит эту особенность чуть позже.

Гарри резко встал на ноги, заставляя Рона и Гермиону подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

- Уходите, - коротко произнес Поттер и отвернулся от них.

- Но, Гарри! – начала девушка, но тот остановил её взмахом руки и, повернувшись, встретился с её глазами. Хватило всего мгновения, чтобы скользнуть в её мысли и понять, что она действительно очень раскаивается за то, что не поверила ему, за то, что оставила. Но её настораживало поведение Гарри, и она явно не одобряла использование парселтанга на Турнире. Поттер нахмурился.

- Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать. Оставьте меня пока, ладно? – ответил он, пытаясь подавить гнев, вызванный от просмотра мыслей Грейнджер.

Грустно вздохнув, Гермиона кивнула и направилась к двери. Рон поерзал на кровати, словно сомневаясь, но все-таки встал и вышел следом за подругой.

Как только дверь закрылась, Гарри подошел к своей кровати и уселся на неё. Его мучили сомнения. Он знал, что никогда не сможет доверять этим двоим так, как раньше. У него просто не получится. Вдруг у них появится очередная причина, чтобы предать его? А если до этого Гарри снова поверит им - предательство ударит по нему гораздо сильнее, чем в этот раз. И рисковать снова ему не хотелось.

Медленно мысли Гарри перетекли к вспышке сгустка тьмы в его магии. Может, он сам призвал его? Эта мысль необычайно взволновала Поттера. Если эта тьма – часть силы Волдеморта, а он с такой легкостью управляет ей, то…

Стоп. Он не должен так этому радоваться. Не должен, наоборот, это должно было расстроить его, напугать, в конце концов. Он должен остерегаться подобных способностей, но уж точно не радоваться им! Это же частица сил Волдеморта! Волдеморт – зло! Он сумасшедший психопат-убийца!

Он убил родителей Гарри, он запытал до смерти сотни, а может, даже тысячи человек! Мерлина ради, да он же начал войну! Разве Гарри не должно пугать то, что у него с Волдемортом есть что-то общее? Раньше его всегда пугала мысль о том, что они могут быть похожи, но теперь он был взволнован тем, что обладает чем-то, что раньше принадлежало Волдеморту.

Может, с ним что-то не так.

Мог ли Гарри так сильно измениться? Прошел всего месяц, но мысли Гермионы показали, насколько серьёзны изменения в его поведении.

Конечно, он и сам это заметил! Он стал не таким застенчивым и жалким, каким был раньше, а еще ему стало наплевать на то, что думают о нем окружающие. Немного уверенности в себе позволили появиться ему настоящему. И только то, что Гарри не боится собственной тени или силы, сокрытой в нем, не означает, что у него проявится такая же мания величия, как у Волдеморта в своё время.

Не важно, какие силы он использует. Это все еще тот самый Гарри. И если он может подчинить себе новые способности – он так и сделает!

Поттер кивнул своим мыслям. И хотел уже улечься на кровать и погрузиться в своё подсознание для изучения темного сгустка, но вдруг понял, что пока еще слишком рано, а он всегда после подобных сессий засыпает. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри вспомнил о домашнем задании и, встав с кровати, поднял сумку. Когда он закончит, будет как раз пора, и он сумеет изучить то темное нечто.

Домашняя работа отняла намного больше времени, чем рассчитывал Гарри. Сначала Симус позаимствовал его конспект по Чарам, потом Невилл попросил помочь с эссе по Защите. И Гарри не смог отказать: Невилл очень редко просил о помощи. У этого тихого мальчика были большие проблемы с применением заклинаний, в то время как у самого Гарри все выходило с первого раза.

Он мог и отказать, но Лонгботтом всегда был вежлив с ним, даже после того, как вся школа начала избегать Гарри, Невилл не изменился и всегда садился с ним за одну парту, так что он сел и помог по мере возможностей.

Наконец, Поттер ушел из гостиной. Он подошел к кровати, отодвинул полог и забрался в ворох подушек и одеял. Потом закрыл глаза, выровнял дыхание и тут же скользнул в подсознание.

С каждым разом здесь было все теплее и уютнее, и ему это нравилось. Темная масса теперь была не так бесформенна. Она по-прежнему была расплывчатой и неопределенной, но сейчас походила скорее на туман, скрывающий нечто более осязаемое. Маленькие темные пряди простирались из основы, как виноградные лозы, вьющиеся по основанию.

Гарри склонил голову набок, с любопытством изучая изменения. Часть его понимала, что он должен хоть немного озаботиться таким прогрессом, но на самом деле его это совсем не беспокоило. Гарри не волновало даже то, что сгусток тьмы заметно увеличился в размерах. Вместо всего этого ему было любопытно. Он подошел на несколько шагов, желая поближе изучить темную массу.

По форме она все еще напоминала подушку, в которой Гарри последний месяц так любил расслабляться, но теперь она стала значительно больше.

Поттер встал на колени и протянул руку в каком-то ласкающе-нежном жесте. Тьма ощущалась так… приятно. Уютно. Так чувствуют себя… вернувшись домой.

До недавнего времени Гарри считал домом Хогвартс, но больше он не был в этом уверен. Про дом Дурслей можно было и вообще не вспоминать. Но здесь… он чувствовал, что принадлежит этому месту. Пусть оно было ненастоящим, но все же больше всего походило на его дом.

Гарри погрузился в темную субстанцию и расслабился. Он сразу почувствовал, как испаряется напряжение, и счастливо вздохнул. Потом он протянул руку к основанию и погладил темную прядь, ниспадающую на белую плоскость, которая обозначала здесь пол.

Прядь немного шевельнулась, словно ощутив прикосновение, и придвинулась ближе. Гарри осторожно намотал её на палец и тут же почувствовал, как по руке распространяется приятное покалывающее ощущение. Сгустку тьмы, видимо, тоже понравился такой контакт, и они наслаждались каждой секундой своего необычного единения. В этот момент Гарри чувствовал себя идеально дополненным. Это прикосновение до краев наполняло его сильным и замечательным чувством.

Гарри протянул другую руку и коснулся еще одной пряди, которую тут же обмотал вокруг запястья, и медленно вздохнул, ощутив новый поток наслаждения, теплым клубком свернувшийся в животе.

«Мерлин, как же хорошо», - мысленно простонал он.

Поттер откинулся на спину и потянул на себя одну из прядей, закутываясь в нее как в одеяло. Он шумно дышал и постанывал от того, как великолепно себя чувствовал, буквально завернувшись в темном нечто.

Гарри хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Он хотел никогда не покидать этого места…. Потерявшись в этих потрясающих ощущениях, он медленно провалился в сон.

- Мой лорд, если бы мы просто могли сделать все без мальчишки…

- Нет! – сердито зашипел он. Невежественный дурак. Как смеет он говорить ему такое? – Мне нужен этот мальчишка! Барти, отчитайся!

- Да, мой лорд, - подошедший к нему мужчина встал на колени и склонил голову, а потом благоговейно посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. – Мальчишка справился с первым туром, наш план продолжает действовать.

- Отлично, отлично... Что ты сделал для того, чтобы он сумел выжить? Кажется, это были драконы?

- Я ничего не делал, господин. На первом испытании всех ожидало нечто удивительное.

Он заинтересованно склонил голову, совсем не ожидая, что мальчишка может справиться с заданиями Турнира без чужой помощи. Но, видимо, поттеровский щенок в детстве упал в котел с зельем удачи.

- И что же произошло? – усмехнулся он.

- Мальчишка… он змееуст.

В его глазах отразились неверие и потрясение.

- Чтоо? – прошипел он.

- Он… он вышел от дракона без единой царапины! Все выглядело так, будто мальчишка приказал чешуйчатой твари не двигаться. Он прошипел что-то на парселтанге, подошел к гнезду, забрал яйцо и вернулся к выходу.

Парселтанг?

Как такое возможно? Как мальчишка мог оказаться змееустом? Он знал все ветви, происходящие из его рода, и фамилии Поттер там точно не было. У него был один предок из рода Блэков, но он умер лет триста назад. Мать мальчишки была магглорожденной, это точно не по её линии…

- Я выяснил, что у мальчишки всегда был этот дар, по крайней мере, столько, сколько он себя помнит. Он использовал этот талант, чтобы открыть Тайную Комнату на втором курсе.

Удивление полностью поглотило его. Мальчишка открыл Комнату? Да еще и на втором курсе! Он сам обнаружил её лишь на пятом, посвятив поискам годы. Но… мальчишка конечно же не смог подчинить себе василиска!

- Тайная Комната! Он упоминал что-нибудь о василиске? – зло прошипел он.

- Мертв. Мальчишка его убил.

- ЧТО! – закричал он. Слепая ярость затопила сознание. Как такое могло случиться, и почему он ничего об этом не слышал? Тайная Комната была открыта вновь, а василиска убили? – И мальчишка сделал все это на втором курсе? – недоверчиво уточнил он. Это, конечно же, невозможно. Какой-то мальчишка двенадцати лет отроду никогда не одержал бы победы над великим василиском Салазара. Это грозное творение…

Он зарычал от бессильной ярости.

Сейчас он слишком слаб. И он ненавидит это, ненавидит свою беспомощность. Столько времени пропадает впустую! Ему так много нужно сделать! Важнейшее задание, которое может выполнить только он сам, а вместо этого он заключен в теле ребенка! Еще хуже было то, что он зависит от Хвоста. Это отвратительно!

Был еще один вариант: Барти, но он редко появлялся здесь.

Этот жалкий сосуд, который он создал, был слишком слабо связан с магией. Простейшее заклятие полностью иссушало его магические резервы. Ему нужна кровь мальчишки!

Как только он получит мальчишку, он восстановит прежнюю силу и продолжит свое дело.

Гарри моргнул и тут же зажмурился от бьющего в глаза солнечного света. Он слышал… звон в ушах, будто от головокружения. И это было странно. Перед глазами мелькали какие-то смазанные образы, которые через пару минут приобрели четкость, и он, наконец, вспомнил свой сон.

Поттер нахмурился, он был почти уверен, что это было видение… такие же снились ему летом. Тот же дом и комната, а также Хвост и еще один человек: мужчина, которого он не знал. Как там его называл Волдеморт?

Но все же ощущения после этого видения не такие как обычно.

Раньше из-за видений он просыпался от агонии, полностью охватывающей его разум. Шрам болел так, словно его прижигали раскаленным железом, а тело колотила крупная дрожь. В общем, ощущения были не из приятных.

Но сейчас-то все нормально. Гарри даже сказал бы, что отлично. Он выспался, а тело переполняет энергия.

Поттер поднял руку и пальцами потер совсем чуть-чуть покалывающий шрам.

Это… странно.

Никогда раньше не было такой реакции. Шрам горел, зудел и пульсировал, ничего похожего на происходящее с ним сейчас.

Кожа вокруг отметины была немного влажной, но совсем не воспаленной.

Возможно, это было вовсе не видение, а обычный сон? Просто его сознание взяло знакомую картинку и добавило нечто новое?

Гарри не знал.

Очередная неделя подходила к концу. Гарри открывал яйцо, полученное в первом туре несколько раз, но понятия не имел, что означают звуки, которое оно издавало. Оно ужасно визжало, и нельзя было разобрать ни слова, при условии, если они там были.

В первую неделю после задания Гарри решил навестить Хагрида, но с тех пор, как полувеликан узнал о способности Поттера к парселтангу, он вроде как тоже изменил свое отношение к нему. Правда, неплохо это скрывал. Хагрид всегда поддерживал разговор, если Гарри подходил к нему во время занятий, но Поттер не раз ловил на себе его полные тревоги взгляды.

Гарри пытался убедить себя, что просто становится параноиком и уделяет таким мелочам слишком много внимания, но только вот такое самовнушение у него выходило плохо.

Его отношения с Роном и Гермионой почти не сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Время от времени они оба пытались заговорить с ним, но Гарри ещё не был готов пустить их в свой мир. И он не был уверен, что вообще будет когда-нибудь к этому готов. Возможно, если бы Поттер был одинок, а фактически так оно и было, все продвигалось бы намного быстрее, но дело в том, что теперь он не ощущал одиночества. Каждую ночь он проводил вместе со своим темным компаньоном. И сгусток тьмы от его присутствия рос на глазах, в прямом смысле слова.

Форма и размер темного нечто увеличивались с каждым новым днем. Темные локоны тянулись к нему, как только он появлялся в своем подсознании. Они обхватывали Гарри со всех сторон, и он чувствовал себя… желанным, нужным. В этих объятиях он чувствовал себя так… хорошо и цельно.

Через несколько дней Гарри понял, что ощущает присутствие темного сгустка даже тогда, когда бодрствует. Теперь ему не нужно было погружаться в подсознание, достаточно было просто позвать. И он звал.

Сперва это было нечто совсем незначительное: едва слышные отклики поддержки на задворках сознания во время урока или приема пищи, но этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. Словно кто-то понимающий всегда был рядом с ним.

Позже стали улавливаться проблески чувств и впечатлений от мыслей. Это могла быть поддержка или одобрение. Изо дня в день частота и длительность присутствия темного сгустка в сознании Гарри увеличивалась. И с каждым днем крепла их связь и восприятие эмоций и мыслей друг друга. К концу второй недели после первого тура темное нечто составляло ему компанию почти на всех занятиях.

Оно давало намеки, помогая справляться с заданиями на уроках. Оно сопереживало, когда над Гарри насмехались. Оно одобряло его гнев. Оно смеялось, когда Гарри ехидно комментировал чьи-нибудь действия. Поттер даже создал в своем сознании неиссякаемую бегущую строку, полную холодного сарказма, который подпитывался негодованием, мучающим его душу, и его компаньон упивался этим язвительным чувством юмора.

Гарри и его темный партнер ни разу не разговаривали. Сгусток просто передавал мысленные образы, эмоции и впечатления. По крайней мере, они развили такую связь до достаточно высокого уровня.

Это случилось девятого декабря на уроке Зелий. С тех пор как Гарри снял тот злополучный барьер, его оценки улучшились по всем предметам, исключением стали практические Зелья, результаты по которым оставались такими же плачевными.

Улучшение контроля над магией и понимание самой её сути очень помогло на других предметах, но никак не отразилось на изготовлении зелий. Гарри стал отлично разбираться в прочтенном материале, запоминая все необходимое, так что его письменные работы были очень даже приемлемыми. Но ввиду того, что от Рона он по-прежнему держался на расстоянии, ему в партнеры раз за разом доставался Невилл, рядом с которым теоретические знания пропадали пропадом.

И Снейп использовал это как только мог. За месяц можно было по пальцам пересчитать те работы, что он не уничтожил Очищающим заклинанием. И каждый раз это доводило Гарри до белого каления, он был сыт по горло этим сальноволосым мерзавцем, который целенаправленно выбирал своей жертвой именно его, Гарри.

Поттер вошел в класс и привычно занял место рядом с Невиллом, он поступал так вот уже шесть недель. Рон бросил на него печальный взгляд и закопошился в своей сумке, явно что-то выискивая.

Прозвенел звонок, и в класс торопливым шагом вошел Снейп, его черная мантия развевалась по сторонам. Профессор остановился и развернулся к студентам.

- У вас на носу экзамены, - начал он тихим, но пробирающим до костей голосом. – И я точно могу сказать, что половина из вас даже отдаленно к нему не готова.

Снейп обвел класс тяжелым взглядом, каждого словно пригвоздило к месту. Он презрительно усмехнулся и продолжил:

– Ну что ж, определим уровень ваших знаний.

Класс сидел в неестественной тишине. Спонтанные «тесты» Снейпа никогда не приносили ничего хорошего.

- Гойл! Назовите мне противоядие к Раздувающему раствору.

Гойл подпрыгнул от неожиданности и растерянно заозирался. Снейп разочарованно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как побледневший рослый парень беспомощно и умоляюще смотрит на сидящего с ним по соседству Малфоя.

- Булстроуд, помогите вашему товарищу, – протянул Снейп.

- Сдувающая настойка, сэр.

- Верно.

- Финниган! Назовите зелье, в котором используется желчь броненосца.

Симус приоткрыл рот, спешно отыскивая ответ, но, видимо, не находя его. Рука Гермионы уже зависла в воздухе, но Снейп не обращал не неё никакого внимания.

- Печально. Закройте рот, Финниган. Малфой, ответьте на вопрос.

- Обостряющее Остроумие зелье, сэр, - ответил тот с самодовольной усмешкой на губах.

- Хорошо. Назовите два других ингредиента, использующихся в этом зелье.

На мгновение Малфой задумался, но все же вспомнил ответ:

- Имбирный корень и измельченный скарабей.

- Отлично. Десять баллов Слизерину, - произнес Снейп, и ухмылка Малфоя разрослась еще шире.

- Поттер! – Гарри мысленно вздохнул, но выпрямился, стараясь приготовиться. – Назовите способ применения яиц пепловьюнка.

Гарри разомкнул губы, стараясь отыскать в памяти хоть что-нибудь о яйцах этой змеи, но все его старания оказались тщетны. Он уже хотел было прямо сказать, что не знает ответа, как вдруг услышал шепот своего темного компаньона.

Гарри почудилось, что он слышит какие-то слова, но они были слишком тихо и мягко произнесены. Он уже подумал, что ему просто показалось, когда шепот повторился.

«Съесть целиком… лечит малярию…»

- Эм, если съесть их целиком - они излечат малярию, - поспешно ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как Снейп уже начинает терять терпение.

Брови профессора удивленно поползли вверх, но он мгновенно справился с собой.

- Верно. Назовите три компонента Одурманивающего зелья, - задал следующий вопрос Снейп.

Гарри чуть нахмурился, точно зная, что они еще не проходили этого зелья. Он открыл рот, собираясь ответить, правда, он вообще не знал, что именно он собирается сказать, но на помощь опять пришел тот самый шепот.

«Тысячелистник…

… цинга-трава…

…любисток…»

Голос дрожью отозвался в его теле, заставив судорожно вздохнуть. Гарри приказал себе собраться и посмотрел в глаза профессора:

- Эм, тысячелистник, цинга-трава и любисток?

- Вы спрашиваете или отвечаете? – саркастично протянул Снейп, но Гарри отчетливо рассмотрел удивление на лице мужчины.

- Отвечаю, сэр.

Профессор долго рассматривал его, прежде чем кивнуть:

- Верно. Что произойдет, если съесть пару листьев горячительного дерева, и какой нужен антидот?

«О, это я знаю! Хм… половину», - подумал Гарри.

- Употребление листьев горячительного дерева вызывает истерию, - ответил Гарри, но к концу предложения его голос заметно затих, потому что он не знал, какой антидот нужно применить в таком случае. Он читал о горячительном дереве еще до того, как освободил своего темного друга и с тех пор не перечитывал ту главу.

«Грюмошмель… вызывает меланхолию…»

Гарри моргнул и прикусил губу, когда тихий шепот вызвал новую волну дрожи в его теле. Слова звучали с придыханием и слишком отрывисто, но этого хватило, чтобы освежить воспоминания.

- Обычно жидкость, которую выделяет грюмошмель, вызывает меланхолию, но если правильно её сварить, она станет антидотом для съевшего листья горячительного дерева.

Снейп подозрительно посмотрел на него, и Гарри тут же навесил на лицо полную наивности маску.

- Назовите два зелья, в которых используют перья джоббернаулл.

Гарри начал по-настоящему злиться на этот нескончаемый поток вопросов. Ему хотелось сказать, чтобы профессор прекратил обделять своим вниманием остальных студентов, но жить ему хотелось больше.

«Зелье Истины… воспоминания…»

Гарри приподнял уголки губ, обозначая улыбку, когда услышал, как уже знакомый с придыханием голос нашептал ответ.

- Веритасерум и другие зелья, связанные с памятью, - легко ответил Гарри. Веритасерум - точно не программа четвертого курса. Это зелье не упоминалось даже в программе седьмых классов. Перья джоббернаулл использовались для приготовления более простых зелий, наподобие ослабленного зелья Правды, одно из них они проходили на недавнем уроке. Компоненты Веритасерума Гарри знал, потому что целенаправленно о них недавно прочел.

Казалось, Снейп задался целью просверлить в его голове дыру своим недоверчивым взглядом. Губы профессора кривились в ухмылке, полной досады на то, что Поттер ответил на все эти треклятые вопросы.

Вдруг все изменилось, и лицо Снейпа приобрело поистине дьявольское выражение. Гарри нахмурился: ничего хорошего ему это не сулило.

- Как еще называют ложную болотную мяту, и в каком зелье она используется? – выдал Снейп.

Гарри захотелось ухмыльнуться и совершенно по-хамски ответить: «Ложная Болотная Мята? Это еще что за хрень?»

Темный компаньон усмехнулся его мыслям, и на губах Гарри расползлась кривая усмешка. Может, он и не знает, что это такое, но вот его новый друг, видимо, в курсе. И на самом деле, в голове прошептали ответ, который он тут же озвучил.

- Гулявник дескурения и приливные водоросли. Это растение используется в Оборотном зелье, но собирать его нужно именно в полнолуние, - ответил Гарри с дерзкой ухмылкой на губах, которую сдерживать уже не было сил.

Глаза Снейпа сверкнули яростью, прежде чем он ответил:

- Верно, - профессор посмотрел на ошеломленные лица учеников и прорычал. – Чего вы ждете! Записывайте! - и по классу тут же разнесся скрип перьев.

А Гарри пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот. Все было точь-в-точь как на первом курсе, за исключением того, что на этот раз у него были ответы.

А Снейп взбесился.

Поттер действительно удивился тому, что с него не сняли баллы за «неподобающее выражение на лице».

Гарри был разочарован тем, что за весь оставшийся день не услышал больше ни слова от своего темного компаньона. Тот задерживался в его сознании совсем ненадолго, всего пару раз: за обедом и на Чарах проскользнули какие-то обрывки чувств и образов. Поттеру начало казаться, что его темный друг был истощен, и это не на шутку взволновало его. Он хотел побыстрее попасть в своё подсознание, так что после пар он почти бегом отправился делать уроки и выполнил их довольно быстро.

Каждый раз, когда Гарри так рано ложился спать, Рон смотрел на него со смешинками в глазах, но Поттеру было наплевать на то, какие мысли посещают голову его экс-друга. Гарри бегом поднялся по ступенькам, зашвырнув куда-то сумку и почти сорвав с себя одежду, он скользнул под одеяло.

Взмахнув рукой, Поттер прошипел: /Закройся/, и тяжелый полог тут же отгородил его постель. Магия закружила вокруг него, заставив улыбнуться. Он был готов бесконечно восхищаться магией парселтанга - так легко она ему подчинялась. Ему нравилось то преимущество, которое она давала ему перед остальными. С ней он мог забыть о такой условности как волшебная палочка. Нет, конечно, для обычной магии он использовал палочку, но если случится так, что он лишится её, это не сделает его беспомощным сопляком, таким же, как остальные в этой школе.

Гарри откинулся на подушки, наслаждаясь комфортом гладкой простыни и пухового одеяла. Он не представлял, как сможет спать на жестком матрасе, протертой простыне, под прохудалым одеялом, когда вернется к Дурслям. Ему нужно будет купить собственный спальный комплект и сделать так, чтобы дражайшие родственники не отобрали его. На Диагон Аллее можно будет обменять волшебное золото на фунты. Возможно, он даже купит себе что-нибудь из одежды…

Но ждать лета, чтобы приобрести обновки, не хотелось. У него уже выработалось стойкое отвращение к обноскам Дадли, некоторые из них он трансфигурировал в очень даже приличные вещи, но ему все равно нужна была новая одежда. Возможно, он сделает необходимые покупки при следующем посещении Хогсмида…

Гарри вздохнул, очищая сознание. Он потратил слишком много времени на пустые размышления.

С привычным ощущением Поттер погрузился в свое подсознание и сразу же отправился к темному углу, в котором обитал его темный компаньон.

Гарри резко остановился, рассматривая темный сгусток, в котором проводил так много времени. Тот снова изменился. Огромный, темный, бесформенный туман все еще был на месте, хотя он снова немного вырос, но Гарри этому уже не удивлялся - он рос с каждым его визитом. Темные локоны по-прежнему ниспадали на уже немного посеревший, с темными пятнами пол, но теперь они занимали гораздо больше места. Но не рост так взволновал Гарри, в конце концов, это происходило постепенно и почти незаметно. Настоящим потрясением стала отчетливо выделяющаяся фигура посреди темного сгустка, в котором Поттер обычно отдыхал.

Фигура не казалась твердой, и больше напоминала призрачный силуэт, но все же это была именно фигура.

Гарри подошел ближе, чувствуя, как взволнованно заколотилось сердце. Он понимал, что этот случай должен был серьёзно обеспокоить его. В каком-то смысле, так и было. Тихий голос вопил где-то на задворках сознания, что все это небезопасно, но с другой стороны, он чувствовал восторг, и это чувство было гораздо сильнее того тихого шепота.

Гарри почти вплотную подошел к темной фигуре и задержал на миг дыхание. Он был взволнован, но совершенно не знал, что должен сделать. До этого голова незнакомца была склонена, но как только Поттер подошел ближе, он вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо на него. Гарри почти физически чувствовал волнение, исходившее от его компаньона, и это заставило его улыбнуться.

Фигура была явно мужской, но совсем не похожей на фигуру самого Гарри. Его темный друг был выше. Долговязый и тонкий силуэт с широкими плечами стоял прямо перед ним, и от него веяло непонятным могуществом. Фигура была полупрозрачно-черной, но Поттер мог поклясться, что его темный компаньон усмехнулся такому пристальному изучению.

Гарри нерешительно протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до чужого плеча и ощущая под пальцами плотную массу. На губах появилась широкая улыбка, когда по телу пробежала знакомая приятная дрожь. Казалось, что в животе Гарри поселились бабочки. Осмелев, Поттер сменил пальцы ладонью и радостно вздохнул, когда его темный компаньон поднял руку, накрывая его ладонь своей.

Сердце сделало кульбит, а колени подогнулись от нахлынувших ощущений.

Рядом раздался вздох, и Гарри поднял глаза, отмечая удивленное выражение на полупрозрачном темном лице.

Зеленые глаза встретились с черными безднами. Почти вся фигура его темного друга состояла из плотного тумана, которому явно недоставало материальности. Исключением стали черные блестящие глаза, смотря в которые, Гарри казалось, что он теряется в их глубинах.

- Красиво… - выдохнул Гарри, даже не заметив этого.

Фигура усмехнулась, и Поттер смутился на мгновение, а потом рассмеялся на собственные слова.

Его темный друг медленно поднял другую руку, за которой остался темный шлейф из тумана. Гарри удивленно наблюдал за этим движением, а потом ощутил, как его мягко погладили по щеке костяшками пальцев. Резко втянув в себя воздух, он немного склонил голову, прикрывая глаза.

Этот жест был на удивление интимным. С одной стороны такой простой и короткий, но чувства, следующие за ним, были неимоверно глубоки. Глубоки настолько, что Гарри захотелось кричать.

Он постоял так еще мгновение и открыл глаза, тут же встречаясь с черными безднами, смотрящими прямо на него.

«Гарри…»

Эхо знакомого шепота наполнило подсознание, пролившись приятным прохладным бальзамом на душу Гарри. Этот голос был великолепен. Поттер готов был слушать его вечно.

- Ты говорил со мной сегодня, - прошептал Гарри, будто боясь, что слишком громкий голос сломает всё то прекрасное, что сейчас окружает его.

Фигура кивнула и улыбнулась, словно забавляясь. Гарри усмехнулся в ответ.

- В любом случае, спасибо. Думаю, Снейп был в полнейшем шоке, когда я ответил на все его вопросы, - со смешком произнес он.

Смех эхом пронесся по подсознанию Гарри, заставляя того радостно задрожать.

Они успокоились и продолжали стоять, соприкасаясь друг с другом и не разрывая зрительного контакта. Гарри понял, что потерял счет времени, и моргнул, отводя глаза, смутившись от того, что позволил черным глазам так легко очаровать себя.

- Ты… у тебя теперь есть форма. Как? – спросил он, наконец.

«…потому что… ты так захотел. Ты… захотел меня.

Это твое… желание.

…ты дал мне силу.

Ты дал мне себя.

…позволил приблизиться… к тебе.

К твоей магии.

У тебя… просто потрясающая магия, Гарри. Она прекрасна. Так могущественна…

Я взял совсем немного, и это… наполнило меня… так сильно. Мне нужно привыкнуть… нужно время… прежде, чем я… обрету прежнюю форму.

Её так много в тебе.

…удивительно».

- Так… - нерешительно начал Гарри, - ты подпитываешься моей магией, и это делает тебя сильнее? Поэтому у тебя появилась форма, и ты можешь со мной разговаривать?

«Да…

Но лишь потому, что… ты этого пожелал. Лишь потому… что позволил.

Эта магия твоя… Гарри. Я не могу прикасаться к ней... без тебя.

Без твоего разрешения».

Гарри кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел вниз. Он точно не давал разрешения, потому что не знал, что такое вообще возможно. Но он очень хотел, чтобы его друг был не просто бесформенным туманным облаком. Поттер обожал, когда темные локоны обвивали его тело наподобие объятий, и очень часто ему хотелось, чтобы эти локоны сменились сильными руками.

А еще ему очень нравилось, когда его темный компаньон начал общаться с ним посредством образов и чувств, но иногда очень хотелось и поговорить с ним.

И сейчас он разговаривает с Гарри с помощью слов.

Он.

Поттер понял, что все это время действительно думал о темном сгустке как о мужчине. Тогда, когда он практически заворачивался в своего темного друга, это ощущалось как нечто чрезвычайно… интимное, и то, что сейчас тот темный сгусток стал почти человеком, немного пугало Гарри, он боялся, что теперь в его ощущениях будет преобладать неловкость.

Словно прочитав его мысли, фигура сделала шаг назад и выпустила ладонь Гарри, которую тот по-прежнему держал на плече своего друга. А потом развела руки в стороны, будто предлагая себя.

Дыхание Поттера сбилось, и он почувствовал подступающее смущение. Сделать это сейчас, когда он точно знал, что его новый друг это нечто инородное и точно не часть его собственной души, оказалось неимоверно сложно.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, набираясь смелости. Он хочет этого и не позволит глупым сомнениям остановить его. У его друга появилась форма лишь потому, что Гарри так сильно этого пожелал.

Он сделал шаг вперед и медленно обнял фигуру за талию, чувствуя, как в ответ чужие руки обвивают его плечи. Гарри притянули ближе, так, что они соприкоснулись, и юноша едва сдержал удивленный вскрик от ощущения, как плавится его тело в этих великолепных объятиях.

Протяжный стон удовольствия сорвался с губ Поттера, и он покрепче сжал талию своего компаньона.

Он никогда раньше никого не обнимал. Серьезно. Когда его обнимала Гермиона, Гарри просто стоял, с все нарастающим нетерпением ожидая, когда же его, наконец, отпустят. И Поттер немного волновался, не зная, правильно ли он все делает. Но сейчас, ощущая, как его сжимают в ответном объятии, он понимал: все так, как и должно быть.

Его компаньон немного опустил голову, опираясь подбородком на черную макушку Гарри, и одновременно начал медленно поглаживать его по спине. Поттер почувствовал, как начинает расслабляться от этих успокаивающих движений. Это было великолепно, сейчас он ощущал себя таким счастливым и таким желанным. Другая рука его нового друга зарылась в растрепанные черные волосы, и длинные пальцы медленно начали перебирать мягкие пряди, массируя кожу головы.

Гарри готов был начать постанывать: так приятно это было. Его пальцы вцепились в туманно-черную мантию, которая четко вырисовывалась на фигуре его друга. Поттер спрятал лицо на чужом плече, шумно втягивая в себя воздух.

И каково же было его удивление, когда он понял, что ощущает запах обнимающего его человека. Ведь он был в своем подсознании, и никакие внешние чувства не должны были здесь восприниматься. Хотя с другой стороны, он ощущал и слышал своего друга, так почему бы и не почувствовать его запах.

Эти двое стояли среди черного тумана и крепко обнимали друг друга еще очень долго. И Гарри не замечал, как все дальше и дальше разрастается тьма, как постепенно чернеет пол. Наконец, он заснул с довольной улыбкой на губах.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Он откинулся на спинку шикарного бархатного кресла, разочарованно вздохнул и продолжил листать страницы книги, лежащей на его коленях. Его маленькие, совсем худые руки казались еще меньше на фоне старинного фолианта, хотя на самом деле книга была небольшой, скорее это он был так разочаровывающе мал.

На создание этой жалкой оболочки ушла большая часть прошлого года, но даже когда он закончил с ней, существовать без постоянной поддержки Хвоста оказалось невозможным. Это факт, который он принимал весьма неохотно.

Но наконец, его физическое состояние стабилизировалось, и теперь он не балансировал над пропастью между рассеиванием и смертью. Он даже мог использовать магию, хоть очень нестабильную и быстро иссушающую его резервы, но все же магию.

Он ненавидел подобное, словно поддразнивающее его, существование. С одной стороны, это было лучше того, в каком виде существовал он раньше, но с другой – он был так близок и одновременно так далек к обретению полноценного тела, которое позволило бы ему вернуться к прежним делам. Существование в этой форме напоминало ему, каково это – жить, но это слабое и ни на что не способное тело, и это его бесило.

Ему нужна кровь мальчишки, тогда он сможет провести полноценный ритуал, который сам же разработал. Он не может позволить этой нелепой защите и дальше ему мешать, и только кровь снимет её. Если честно, он не понимал, что это за вид защиты, который дала мальчишке его мать, и это порой выводило его из себя.

Он боялся, что его теперешнее состояние и тайна, кроящаяся за ним, как-то связаны с треклятым пророчеством. Ему нужно обезопасить себя от подобных промахов, чтобы вернуться к прежней работе! Ему было неприятно важно то, что его одолел невежественный ребенок, действующий по указке выжившего из ума старика!

Он сходил с ума от ожидания возможности, чтобы расквитаться за все.

Нынешнее положение вещей ему надоело. Нет, не так. Ужасно, нестерпимо надоело.

Он перевел взгляд на книгу, которую читал десятилетия назад и вздохнул. Перечитывать её сейчас было немного интересно. Он хотел бы послать Хвоста за новыми книгами, но рисковать слугой из-за такой глупости не хотелось. Один раз он уже посылал его в соседнюю маггловскую деревню за припасами и вещами. Теперь все, что оставалось – ждать, когда вернется Барти.

О, Барти… неотступный последователь, верный. Этот мужчина покланялся ему, никогда не задавая вопросов. Ему очень повезло, что такой преданный слуга был жив и здоров… здоров, насколько это возможно после стольких лет в Азкабане, а потом еще и под постоянным Империусом в доме своего отца. Несмотря на весьма сомнительное здравомыслие Барти, он всегда мог рассчитывать на этого человека.

Хвост был ему полной противоположностью, трусливой противоположностью, боящейся даже собственной тени. Этот выродок был просто жалок. Он мог бы призвать себе и более способного слугу, но рисковать не хотелось. Не сейчас. Он слишком слаб, а его слуги всегда были жадны до могущества, и если они пронюхают про его состояние, то попытаются использовать эту информацией не во благо ему, и он не сможет остановить их. Ему бы снова пришлось проходить все с начала, как в прошлый раз, когда поттеровский сопляк разрушил оболочку Квиррелла.

Глупый, жалкий Квиррелл. Но он был лучшим слугой, чем Хвост. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. Было почти грустно от осознания того, как низко он пал, чтобы вверить себя омерзительной маленькой крысе. Отвратительно.

Скоро… скоро он вернет себе былое величие. Призовет старых последователей и завербует новых. Он восстановит власть темных магов и устранит все те повреждения, которые вызвал этот выживший из ума идиот Дамблдор.

Единственное, на что он надеялся – это не опоздать. Его дело было необходимо, но время работало против него. Он должен выполнить задание и восстановить равновесие, или все они, и свет и тьма, будут обречены. Как этот старый маразматик мог не замечать, к чему ведут его действия! Дамблдор – настоящий глупец. Его дурацкие идеалы погубят их всех.

Он не преклонит колен перед магглами. Нет. Он вернет магию на причитающееся ей место, даже если придется продирать дорогу туда зубами и ногтями. Он поклялся и ни за что не нарушит своих обязательств.

Все, что ему нужно было – это время… но оно бесследно утекает сквозь пальцы.

Он тяжело вздохнул, как же он желал найти способ ускорить все то, что происходит сейчас. Он погрузился глубоко в себя и прикоснулся к темнейшей из своих способностей. Эта была его и только его магия. Магия, которой он был одарен и которая имела прямое отношение к предстоящему заданию.

Эта магия никогда не покидала его, но без тела он не мог её использовать. Зато она дала возможность создать эту оболочку.

Он потянул магию на себя, ощущая, как она начинает кружить вокруг него. Раньше он не мог и этого, но со временем у него начало получаться все лучше и лучше.

Ах… вот опять. Время. Всегда время. Время всем управляет, но он готов подождать еще.

Он потянул на себя еще одну волну и рассмеялся, чувствуя, как заполняет его магия. Это власть! Власть, которой владеет лишь он один.

Прекрасная, восхитительная власть, которая поможет установить надлежащий порядок в мире. Все, что ему нужно – время.

Гарри проснулся с удушьем, которое немедленно переросло в стон, когда он прогнулся в спине. Магия тут же заструилась по телу, принося с собой приятное покалывающее ощущение и снимая внезапно нахлынувшую боль.

Он глубоко вздохнул от облегчения и несколько раз моргнул, поднимая тяжелые веки. Нахмурившись, Гарри попытался вспомнить, что же случилось.

Он обнимал своего темного друга, кажется, они простояли так… вечность. И это было великолепно…

А потом… потом... Гарри снова начал перебирать воспоминания. Там было великолепное кресло, ткань на нем была просто изумительна: элегантная и мягкая, слева горел камин. Он читал книгу.

Замечательную книгу… об интереснейших вещах… искушающих знаниях…

«Интересно, есть ли в школе место, где бы я смог отыскать ту книгу…».

Но сам Гарри в этом сильно сомневался. Он читал её раньше… давно… а еще он был полон нетерпения и раздражения, и это мешало как следует сосредоточиться на чтении. Ему нужно было…

Гарри резко сел.

Мордред и Моргана! Это было так реалистично. Он запомнил все так, будто это на самом деле был он. Проклятье, он потратил целых три минуты на воспоминания, чтобы понять, что он – Волдеморт.

Гарри потряс головой. Нет, не так! Он не Волдеморт. Он просто видел его глазами.

«И слышал его мысли. Я воспринимал его мысли и ощущения как свои собственные. И магия! Это… это было невероятно!».

Гарри начало трясти, и он глубоко вздохнул. Ему нужен его компаньон, и ему совершенно не нравится то, что он только что почувствовал. Поттер обхватил себя руками, стараясь восполнить то теплое чувство, когда вчера его обнимали сильные руки.

Ему нужно это тепло. Нужно, потому что так он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Он не хочет больше быть одиноким. Никогда. Ни за что.

Гарри начинало колотить все сильнее. И когда из подсознания поднялся его компаньон, он буквально выдохнул от облегчения.

«Гарри…?»

- Ты пришел, - прошептал Гарри и, улыбнувшись, откинулся на подушки.

«Что… случилось?»

Поттер встряхнул головой и слабо рассмеялся недавнему приступу паники.

« Все в порядке», – мысленно ответил он.

«Что случилось?» – повторил вопрос его друг мягким, но уже более устойчивым голосом.

«Я… у меня было видение».

«Ты видел… его глазами…?»

Гарри кивнул, хотя этот жест был и не нужен, ведь он разговаривал с человеком из своего подсознания: - «Да».

«Оно… напугало тебя? Ты увидел что-то… что тебе не понравилось?»

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой: «Нет, ничего такого. Он просто сидел в гостиной и читал. Меня напугало то, что я не смог определить, где заканчивается он и начинаюсь я. Знаешь… обычно я четко разграничивал наши сознания».

«Не беспокойся об этом, Гарри.

Все закончилось…

… я рядом».

Поттер улыбнулся, ощущая, как его наполняет тепло и уже знакомая приятная дрожь пробегает по телу от этого шепота с придыханием.

Гарри отодвинул полог и встал с постели. Все его соседи еще спали. Было еще довольно рано, и быстро взглянув на часы, он отметил, что до завтрака оставался почти час. И Гарри точно знал, на что его потратит. Было бы неплохо принять душ без своих одногруппников, которые имели привычку подскакивать в последнюю минуту.

Гарри взял ванные принадлежности и, натянув поверх боксеров свободную мантию, отправился в ванную.

Придя на место, он разделся и отложил вещи в сторону. Повернувшись, краем глаза он выловил свое отражение в зеркале и… остановился, рассматривая себя. Что делал очень редко. Гарри не очень любил созерцать свои прелести, прекрасно зная, как невпечатляюще выглядит. Десять лет без нормального питания и пренебрежение к внешнему виду сделали из него нечто тощее и костлявое. Он был невысок для своих лет, что тоже было заслугой отсутствия соответствующего питания.

У него была достаточно развита мускулатура. Годы, проведенные в уборке дома и сада Дурслей, а потом и квиддичные тренировки не прошли даром. Но он был до отвращения худ и легко мог пересчитать собственные отлично выделяющиеся ребра.

И вдруг Гарри осенило: можно использовать магию! Он же все-таки волшебник!

Но чары точно не подойдут, он хочет изменить собственное тело, а не замаскировать последствия, оставшиеся от этих свиней-магглов.

«Зелья…», - прошептал голос, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и слегка покраснел. Он и забыл, что не совсем «один» в ванной. А он стоит тут перед зеркалом нагишом…

Его друг рассмеялся, почувствовав охватившее Гарри смущение, а последний пришел в себя и быстро отвернулся от зеркальной поверхности. Он прошел в душевую, становясь под струи воды. Температура была прекрасная. Впрочем, как и всегда.

«Я люблю магию…»

В это время Гарри намыливал голову, так что пропустил последнюю фразу.

«Значит зелья, да?» – мысленно спросил он.

«Их… много. Нужно подобрать… подходящее».

Гарри кивнул. Это подходит. Оно принесет именно физические изменения и скорее всего, мгновенно. Хотя было бы лучше, если бы все происходило постепенно. Если он измениться за одну ночь, окружающие это заметят.

«Я помогу тебе выбрать… книги. Сходи… в библиотеку… позже».

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

Он ждет этого с нетерпением. Возможность избавиться от последствий, что оставили эти тупые магглы, весьма его воодушевили. Поттер быстро закончил водные процедуры и вернулся в спальню и, быстро одевшись, поторопился на завтрак. До Трансфигурации еще несколько часов, и если он поспешит, то точно успеет заскочить в библиотеку и отобрать парочку книг.

Его визит в библиотеку прошел весьма успешно. Гарри нашел две книги по зельям, но самые полезные наверняка находились в Запретной секции. И он планировал прийти туда ночью с мантией-невидимкой. Может быть, он сумел бы добиться и официального разрешения на посещение Запретной секции, сказав, что это необходимо для второго тура, но Гарри не мог так рисковать, ведь он по-прежнему не знал, что делать с вопящим яйцом.

И к слову, надо бы уже начинать решать эту головоломку…

Гарри мчался по коридорам к кабинету Трансфигурации. Он потерял счет времени, а урок должен был начаться с минуты на минуту. Как только Поттер закрыл за собой дверь кабинета, прозвенел звонок, и он, облегченно вздыхая, тихо скользнул на свободное место в последнем ряду.

Гермиона обернулась и обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, тем не менее, в её взгляде ясно читалось неодобрение, вызванное опозданием. МакГонагалл прочистила горло, привлекая внимание класса, и девушка отвернулась.

Но вместо того, чтобы начать лекцию, профессор объявила, что списки желающих остаться на каникулы в Хогвартсе вывешены в гостиных факультетов и каждый может вписать туда свое имя.

- И прежде чем вы примете решение, я хочу предупредить вас о мероприятии, которое состоится на этих каникулах. А именно: Святочный Бал, - на этом месте МакГонагалл прервалась и осмотрела класс, замечая, как в глазах девушек засветилось предвкушение, а в глазах юношей – опасение.

- Святочный Бал в первую очередь подразумевает танцы. Он будет проводиться в сочельник, и туда могут прийти все студенты четвертых и старших классов, третьекурсники могут попасть на него, если будут приглашены кем-то из старших.

На этом моменте отовсюду раздался возбужденный шепот и хихиканье, но строгий взгляд профессора мгновенно успокоил класс.

Через пару минут тишины МакГонагалл снова заговорила, но на этот раз уже о сегодняшней лекции. А Гарри не знал, что и думать об этом Святочном Бале. Ему совершенно не хотелось никого приглашать на эти треклятые танцы, так что он, скорее всего, просто не пойдет, хотя и останется в Хогвартсе на каникулы. Гарри сосредоточился на материале лекции и к концу урока вообще забыл о Святочном Бале.

- Мистер Поттер, подойдите, пожалуйста, - попросила МакГонагалл, когда Гарри начал запихивать в сумку книги, пергаменты и перья. Поттер нахмурился, но кивнул и как только собрал вещи, подошел к преподавательскому столу.

- Вы что-то хотели, профессор? – спросил он, когда из класса вышел последний студент.

- Да. Я хочу проинформировать вас, что, как чемпион Турнира Трех Волшебников, вы и ваша спутница будете открывать бал традиционным вальсом. Если вам понадобиться помощь, то имейте в виду, что я преподаю уроки бальных танцев для всех желающих.

Гарри моргнул.

- Минутку… то есть, я обязан пойти на бал? – быстро уточнил Гарри.

МакГонагалл поджала губы и нахмурилась:

- Да, мистер Поттер. Разумеется. Как один из чемпионов, вы обязаны присутствовать.

Гарри застонал и проворчал про себя: «Здорово… просто великолепно».

- О… понятно, - неразборчиво ответил он, борясь с нарастающим раздражением. Глубоко вздохнув, он перевел взгляд на профессора. – Хм… да, в таком случае мне действительно необходимы эти… уроки, - равнодушно заметил Гарри.

- Отлично, мистер Поттер. Занятия будут проводиться по субботам в три часа дня.

Гарри подарил ей полную фальши улыбку и, поблагодарив, вышел из кабинета. Ему предстоял очередной марафон до класса Защиты.

- Чтоб мне провалиться! Ты можешь в это поверить? Танцы! Тьфу! – громко возмущался Рон, плюхаясь на скамейку напротив Гарри во время ужина.

Поттер приподняв брови, посмотрел на Рона, но не ответил. Уизли уже несколько раз следовал подобной тактике: говорить с Гарри так, будто между ними ничего не произошло, в надежде, что тот подыграет, и все станет как прежде.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, внутренне готовясь к скучной беседе с рыжим одноклассником. Он не собирался принимать того обратно в ряды своих друзей, но прекрасно понимал, что стал слишком необщительным. Он редко разговаривал вне классных занятий, но вот так сжигать все мосты – тоже не очень мудрое решение. Ему было наплевать на то, что думают о нем люди, но он был не настолько глуп, чтобы недооценивать силу общественного мнения.

- Да… танцы, - без энтузиазма ответил Гарри, вонзая вилку в свиную отбивную.

Лицо Рона засветилось надеждой, ведь Гарри ответил, и он поспешно продолжил: - Так и я о чем, нам нужно найти партнерш!

Поттер закатил глаза.

- Да. Партнерш, - произнес он и нахмурился. Эта идея совершенно ему не нравилась. И вообще, ему никто не нравился, а мысль о том, что ему придется заставлять себя приглашать какую-то девицу на этот проклятый бал, чрезвычайно раздражала.

- Так ты уже придумал, кого пригласишь? – спросил Рон, отчаянно пытаясь поддержать разговор.

Гарри вздохнул и облокотился о стол, оглядывая Большой Зал в надежде, что его взгляд сам зацепится за подходящую партнершу и ему не придется ломать над этим голову.

Краткий осмотр не дал никаких результатов, и Гарри уже смирился было с мыслью, что подумать над вопросом все же придется, когда его взгляд зацепился за группу хихикающих девушек в голубых мантиях, во главе которых стояла Флер Делакур.

- Возможно, я приглашу Флер, - усмехнулся Гарри, прежде чем опустить взгляд на свою тарелку и в очередной раз насадить отбивную на вилку.

Рон икнул от неожиданности, подавился тыквенным соком и посмотрел на него как на душевнобольного.

- Ты шутишь, да? – задыхаясь, спросил Рон.

Гарри с минуту рассматривал лицо рыжего, а потом широко улыбнулся и тряхнул головой.

- Да, Рон. Наверное, - сказал он со смешком.

«Хотя, - подумал Гарри, - будет забавно, если единственный парень, которому наплевать на сущность полу-вейлы, придет на танцы именно с ней»

Возможно, он на самом деле её пригласит, чтобы посмотреть, что она ему ответит. Если откажет – ему все-таки четырнадцать – не велика беда. Это не разобьет ему сердце, и он продолжит поиск более сговорчивой партнерши.

Но если согласится - ему выпадет отличный шанс узнать что-нибудь о загадке яйца. Ведь во время танцев партнеры смотрят друг другу в глаза, и он без труда проникнет в сознание Флер и отыщет нужную информацию.

Кривая ухмылка перекосила его губу. Отличный план.

Смешок, раздавшийся в его подсознании, показал, что его друг тоже одобряет этот проект.

Действительно отличный план.

На следующий день Гарри стоял, прислонившись к стене у входа в Большой зал, и читал книгу, которую прошлой ночью унес из Запретной секции. Иногда он отрывался от страниц учебника и переводил взгляд на коридор, ожидая появление стайки девушек французской академии. Они всегда приходили на завтраки в самую рань, избегая, таким образом, навязчивого внимания поклонников.

А после объявления о проведении Святочного Бала их точно будет приглашать каждый второй.

Проклятье, ведь Гарри собирается сделать то же самое, надеясь, что при этом не будет выглядеть как пускающий слюни идиот.

Он уже прочел инструкцию по приготовлению одного зелья, которое, как он надеялся, поможет ему подправить свое тщедушное тело, и только собирался перечитать её, дабы удостовериться, что все понял правильно, как заметил мелькнувший светло-голубой цвет в конце коридора.

Гарри оттолкнулся от стены и, изящным движением засунув книгу в сумку, принял уверенную позу и навесил на лицо спокойную маску, изо всех сил сдерживая готовую появиться на губах ухмылку.

Главное – спокойствие и ни в коем случае не высокомерие. Это весьма тонкая грань, и если он даже слегка склонится к последнему, то будет похож на очередного «глупого мальчишку», жаждущего внимания вейлы.

Чем ближе подходили девушки, тем чаще бросали на него настороженные взгляды, а в глазах некоторых проскальзывали сердитые искорки. Лицо самой Флер было почти спокойно, хоть и с легким оттенком любопытства.

- Доброе утро, мадмуазель Делакур, - с легкой улыбкой склонил голову в приветствии Гарри. – Не уделите мне пару минут? – выпрямившись, спросил он.

Брови Флер удивленно приподнялись, впрочем, как и губы, обозначая улыбку. Она с минуту рассматривала его, а потом кивнула, жестом показав подругам подождать её здесь.

Гарри указал рукой в сторону, и они отошли от одноклассниц Флер футов на десять.

- Вы что-то хотели, мосье Поттер? - мгновение спустя спросила девушка.

- Да, я хотел узнать, не окажите ли вы мне честь сходить со мной на Святочный Бал? - уверенно и просто произнес Гарри с искренней улыбкой на губах. В его действиях и словах не проскользнуло ни нервозности, ни смущения. Он видел, как удивлена этим Флер. Этим, или тем, что на бал её приглашает четырнадцатилетний мальчишка?

- Вы хотите пригласить меня на бал? - переспросила Флер с забавной смесью удивления и любопытства.

- Ну, главная мысль именно такая, - кивнув, согласился Гарри. - Заинтересованы?

Делакур рассматривала его несколько минут, и он понял, что девушка решает.

- Я рассмотрю ваше предложение, - наконец произнесла она. - Вы ведь понимаете, что у меня довольно обширный выбор.

Поттер улыбнулся:

- О да, уверен, на место вашего спутника рвутся многие. И все они – парни постарше. И выглядят они внушительнее меня, хотя на моем фоне внушительно смотрятся все, - рассмеялся Гарри. - Но не один из них не развлечет вас так, как это сделаю я. Но я понимаю всю сложность вашего положения, - он склонил голову, замечая, что Флер едва сдерживает смех, и продолжил с все возрастающей усмешкой, - но все же, не держите меня в неведении слишком долго.

- Разумеется, иначе это было бы грубо. Вы первым узнаете о моем решении.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул:

- Благодарю.

Флер улыбнулась в ответ и с веселыми огоньками в глазах заметила:

- Вы сильно изменились за столь короткий срок, мосье Поттер.

Гарри шутливо округлил глаза:

- Ну, участие в Турнире, где рискуешь шеей - отличная мотивация, чтобы повзрослеть. За последние два месяца я сделал для себя массу интереснейших открытий, - легко пожал он плечами.

- То, как вы справились с драконом, всех удивило. Я и не подозревала, что вы змеязычник. Это очень редкий талант.

- Я с вами полностью согласен, - ответил Гарри, а потом склонился и продолжил заговорщицким шепотом. – Я старался держать этот дар в тайне, меня немного напрягали все эти разговоры о темном маге, но, похоже, я и это перерос, - закончил он со смешком.

- О?

- Да, пусть верят во что хотят. Этот талант мой и я не буду им пренебрегать лишь потому, что кому-то он не нравится.

- Хм, - она одобрительно сморщила носик и улыбнулась ему, получив в ответ широкую усмешку.

- Мне пора идти. Мои подруги ждут меня и уже пора завтракать.

- Конечно, - согласился Гарри и, указав рукой в сторону подруг девушки, доверительно прошептал. – А иначе их всех скоро растащат на сувениры.

- Вы весьма занимательный человек, мосье Поттер, - покачав головой, рассмеялась она.

- Называйте меня Гарри, - попросил Поттер, пока они подходили к девушкам в голубых мантиях.

- Хорошо, 'Арри. Я дам вам знать, когда приму решение.

- Спасибо.

Они вместе вошли в Большой зал, где тут же разминулись: девушки из Шармбатона пошли к специально выделенному им столу, Гарри же твердой походкой направился к столу Гриффиндорра. В такую рань там сидел один лишь Дин, который сейчас смотрел на него, некультурно разинув рот.

Гарри уселся на скамейку и начал быстро наполнять тарелку, весьма успешно делая вид, что не замечает направленных на него завистливых взглядов. А полная самодовольства ухмылка никак не желала покидать его губ.

Он встретился с удивленными взглядами француженок и усмехнулся, радуясь, что так изменился за прошедшие два месяца.

Мерлин, какое счастье, что он больше не тот глупый малолетний идиот!

С каждым днем его новый друг мог оставаться с Гарри все дольше и дольше, а его слова звучали все отчетливее. Но в конце каждой недели, когда они обычно разговаривали по полчаса, максимум по часу, его компаньон слишком уставал и уходил в подсознание Гарри, объясняя это тем, что он использует магию Поттера, чтобы задерживаться в его сознании, пока тот бодрствует. И эта магия не очень хорошо совмещается с его собственной, отбирая много энергии, если вместо чувств и образов использовать слова. Но, тем не менее, с каждым прошедшим днем их магии становились все более схожими, и от этого ему становится легче восполнять свой резерв, а значит и дольше разговаривать с Гарри.

А Поттер ровным счетом ничего не понимал. Как его магия изменяется, и должен ли он об этом беспокоиться?… И что, к чертям собачьим, это вообще означает?

Он, конечно, заметил, что его некогда белое подсознание постепенно сменилось серым, но ему на это было как-то наплевать. Ведь чем дальше распространялась эта серость, тем лучше он себя чувствовал.

Кроме того, белый цвет казался ему слишком ярким. Всегда, когда Гарри оказывался в своем подсознании, он спешил к темному углу, желая поскорее укрыться в нем. Он не хотел оглядываться на белые стены, они казались ослепительными, и это его порядком раздражало. Так что когда все вокруг начало сереть, он даже обрадовался.

Гарри хотелось ускорить этот процесс. Белый цвет бесил.

Хедвиг отнесла в аптеку Хогсмида список ингредиентов, необходимых для выбранных Гарри зелий. У них было все, кроме крови Рейама, за которой персонал аптеки посоветовал обратиться в магазин м-ра Малпеппера, что в Лютном Переулке, специализирующейся как раз на ингредиентах из экзотических магических животных.

А еще Гарри были нужны яйца Рунаследа для зелья, рецепт которого он нашел в книге из Запретной секции, но посылать в аптеку Хогсмида запрос на этот компонент было бесполезно.

Рунаследы охранялись законом, и продажа яиц этих существ была запрещена. Их без сомнения можно отыскать на черном рынке, но у Гарри, конечно же, не было никого из знакомых, промышляющей в этой сфере.

Возможно, этот мистер Малпеппер сможет ему в этом помочь.

Гарри написал ответ, подтверждающий заказ, и письмо в Гринготтс с просьбой перевести необходимую сумму на другой счет. Как только аптека получит деньги, она тут же вышлет Гарри заказанные ингредиенты, и он сможет заняться приготовлением зелий.

На его счастье, ни одно зелье не нужно было готовить слишком долго, как например, Оборотное. Не было компонентов, которые следовало бы добавлять в полнолуние или кипятить на слабом огне в течение месяца.

Все три выбранные им зелья можно было сделать за несколько часов и тут же применить.

Он не хотел ждать, но, к сожалению, приходилось – у Гарри до сих пор не было двух наиважнейших компонентов.

Он быстро написал письмо в аптеку Диагон Аллеи под псевдонимом Нотечус Нуар. Имя Нуар он выбрал, вспомнив о крестном, ведь с французского Нуар означает Блэк, т.е. черный. А Нотечус предложил его темный друг, с латинского оно переводилось как тигровая змея. И его компаньон сказал, что это имя отражает сущность Гарри, хотя в чем именно, Поттер так и не понял. Его друг так же помог подобрать в письме слова, не вызывающие ненужных подозрений. Оставалось надеяться, что все пройдет надлежащим образом, и Гарри получит так необходимые ему яйца без лишних проблем.

Наступила суббота, а вместе с ней и уроки бальных танцев, на которые явилась большая часть гриффиндорцев. Такой впечатляющей явке, конечно, посодействовала декан их факультета. МакГонагалл не могла позволить, чтобы её «львята» проявили себя на балу как стадо неотесанных тюфяков.

Все без исключения девушки были весьма энергичны и веселы, чего не скажешь о смущенных парнях, явно чувствующих себя не в своей тарелке. Гарри едва сдерживал смех от того, как по-идиотски вели себя последние. Они источали почти осязаемый ужас, а когда им дали указания приобнять партнерш за талии, казалось, будто им предложили опустить руку в чан с кипящей кислотой.

Самому же Гарри посчастливилось выступить в роли первого «подопытного кролика», когда МакГонагалл попросила добровольца себе в партнеры для наглядной демонстрации правильного танца. И так получилось, что этим добровольцем оказался он.

Близнецы свистели и улюлюкивали, Гарри сверкнул в их сторону глазами и, отвесив своему декану изящный поклон, и затем, немного помедлив, приобнял её за талию.

Про себя он дико хохотал, наблюдая, как застыли соляными столбами его одноклассники.

Это ведь их «непреклонный» профессор! Конечно, эта женщина годилась Гарри в бабушки, но, похоже, она не собиралась кусаться.

Сперва движения Поттера были довольно неуклюжи и не попадали в такт, когда он пытался запомнить правильные шаги. Но он быстро уловил суть, и МакГонагалл подарила ему весьма одобрительную улыбку.

Их демонстративный танец быстро закончился, и декан занялась составлением и инструктажем пар. Гарри наблюдал, как женщина обходит пары и останавливается у самых безнадежных, которых, кстати, было большинство, раздавая советы. Гарри наблюдал и составлял план того, как выйти на площадку так, чтобы его не сбили с ног.

МакГонагалл закончила и вернулась к Поттеру, и тот с мягким смешком повел её в центр зала.

Он легко нашел удобное положение и вошел в ритм.

- Должна признать, мистер Поттер, я поражена. Вы схватываете на лету.

- Спасибо, профессор я стараюсь, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Она удивленно приподняла брови, но уголки губ подрагивали в улыбке:

- Да, очевидно так, - сухо ответила женщина, заставляя Гарри улыбнуться еще шире. – Я должна вас похвалить. Ваша успеваемость за последние несколько месяцев заметно возросла. А письменные работы с каждым разом все лучше и лучше.

- Да, участие в Турнире налагает некоторые обязательства: например быть равным остальным участникам или суметь выжить, - с изрядной долей сарказма заметил Гарри.

- Это действительно сложно. Но я горжусь тем, что вы выдержали оказываемое на вас давление. А еще я заметила, что вы почти не общаетесь со своими одноклассниками.

- Я бы сказал, что это они объявили мне бойкот.

- Даже мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер? Раньше вы были неразлучны, а теперь вы держитесь особняком не только от них, но и от остальных. Надо признаться, меня это беспокоит.

Гарри напрягся и постарался не нахмуриться. Ему нужно знать, о чем думает профессор, и кроме того, это станет прекрасной практикой по чтению мыслей во время танца. У него не было палочки, но его компаньон сказал, что если как следует сосредоточиться - она и не понадобится. Да и на бал палочку он вряд ли понесет.

Гарри поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с глазами профессора, и был порядком удивлен, когда с необычайной легкостью скользнул в её сознание. Он помнил тот случай, когда Крам ощутил вторжение в свой разум, а их декан ведь более опытная ведьма, так что она точно поймет, что кто-то шарит у нее в голове, поэтому Гарри просматривал лишь поверхностные мысли. Ему нужно было понять, что думает МакГонагалл о его замкнутости, и Поттеру пришлось вылавливать обрывки мыслей, пытаясь составить из них целостную картину.

Замкнутый. Необщительный. Задумчивый. Вспыльчивый. Она наблюдала за ним несколько недель подряд. Видела, как дерзко он отвечал слизеринцам, цитирующим статью Скитер. Как ведет себя с некоторыми пуффендуйцами. С одной стороны, она считала Гарри подавленным, но тоненький голосок утверждал, что это «симптомы» другой, куда более темной проблемы. Фраза «темная магия» прочно засела в её мыслях. Гарри выскользнул из мыслей декана и нахмурился.

- Они бросили тебя, когда были нужны больше всего, да? – смягчившись, спросила женщина. Этот успокаивающий тон удивил Поттера, было похоже, что она на самом деле переживала за него. Гарри поднял глаза, не совсем уверенный в том, должен ли он отвечать.

- Посудите сами. Сначала все эти обвинения, когда мое имя вылетает из Кубка Огня и, конечно же, мне не поверили, хотя я без умолку твердил о своей невиновности. Потом эта нелепая статья Скитер, которая сделала все только хуже. И напоследок я, прошедший первое задание лучше остальных, обязан выслушивать, что парселтанг – темный дар, а я, соответственно, темный маг, - драматичным тоном закончил Гарри, надеясь, что МакГонагалл не заметит, как он увел беседу немного в иное русло.

Профессор строго на него посмотрела:

- Да… и насчет этого…

- О нет, только не начинайте и вы, - простонал Гарри, прекращая вальсировать, чтобы ему было удобнее разговаривать. – Вы тоже верите, что парселтанг – темный дар? – напрямик спросил он. Несколько человек, танцующих рядом, остановились и посмотрели в их сторону.

МакГонагалл осмотрелась, обвела собравшихся тяжелым взглядом, и сказала продолжать танцевать. Ученики торопливо возобновили движения, но держались в пределах слышимости, бросая в их сторону заинтересованные взгляды.

- Нет, мистер Поттер, я так не считаю. Хотя о парселтанге известно очень немного. Обладатели этого таланта не часто делились информацией о нем, - ответила профессор. – Но я настоятельно рекомендую вам не изучать этот аспект магии слишком углубленно.

- Почему? – скрестив руки на груди, зло поинтересовался Гарри. Он добьется от нее честных ответов.

- Возможно, парселтанг и не разновидность черной магии, но обладали этим даром преимущественно темные волшебники.

- Так умение говорить и понимать змей всенепременно делает меня темным? – возмутился Поттер.

- Нет, конечно же, нет. Я хочу сказать, что заклинания, творимые на парселтанге, создавались темными магами и поэтому относятся к темным заклинаниям.

- Допустим. Но я не использовал заклинаний на первом задании, - закатил глаза Гарри.

Она удивленно воззрилась не него:

- Не использовали?

- Нет! Огнеупорное заклинание и щит, который я создал, были обычными заклинаниями из школьной программы. А с помощью парселтанга я только разговаривал с драконом. Говорил ей, что золотое яйцо в кладке ненастоящее и что оно угроза для её потомства и поэтому я заберу его. Драконы близки к змеям и говорят на немного видоизмененном парселтанге. И вообще, мне повезло, что именно Огненный Шар стала моим противником. Азиатские драконы самые умные и воспринимают язык змей куда лучше своих собратьев. Так что я просто поговорил с драконом.

- И все? – удивилась МакГонагалл.

- Да. Все, - ответил Гарри тоном, не позволяющим усомниться в правдивости его слов. Но он лгал. Тогда он наполнял свои слова магией, заставляя дракона повиноваться. Но МакГонагалл знать об этом не обязательно, ей и десятку учеников, внимательно прислушивающихся к их беседе.

- Хм, - издала женщина удивленный звук, но все же кивнула. – Тогда все просто отлично. Но я все-таки не рекомендую углубляться в изучение парселмагии.

- И как я могу это сделать? В библиотеке вряд ли найдется учебник по такому предмету, - закатил глаза Гарри и, заняв прежнюю позицию, возобновил танец.

МакГонагалл немного подкорректировала его чувство такта и, через пару минут заметив, что из него вышел очень неплохой танцор, ушла помогать другим парам.

Гарри отошел в сторону и расслабленно прислонился к стене. Его компаньон присоединился к нему через мгновение, и они вместе, осматривая танцпол, начали отпускать язвительные комментарии на способность других учеников к танцам.

Удивительно, но Невилл оказался самым способным среди своих одногодок. Близнецы и Ли Джордан тоже описывали весьма изящные круги, но из-за излишней самоуверенности и смешливости зачастую сбивались с ритма, но впрочем, тут же исправляясь.

Большинство девушек выглядели расстроенными и раздраженными от неуклюжести доставшихся им партнеров. А большинство парней были до сих пор испуганы, отсюда и появлялись их неуклюжие ошибки.

- Почему ты стоишь здесь один? – прервал его размышления голос Гермионы. Гарри повернул голову, наблюдая, как девушка подходит ближе и опирается на стену рядом с ним.

- МакГонагалл сказала, что я уже прекрасно справляюсь, а ей нужно помочь остальным. А ты почему не танцуешь?

- Рон сильно рассмущался и сейчас сидит в том углу и дуется, - Гермиона указала подбородком на противоположную стену.

Гарри усмехнулся:

- Да, похоже, его результаты в этом деле весьма плачевны. Я удивлен, что Рон вообще показался на этих занятиях, - он рассмеялся и перевел взгляд на Гермиону. Девушка задумчиво наблюдала за танцующими парами.

- Может, предпочтешь другого партнера? – спросил Гарри, в приглашающем жесте протянув ей руку.

Гермиона шокированно уставилась на предложенную ладонь, а потом застенчиво улыбнулась и кивнула.

Поттер рассмеялся и, оттолкнувшись от стены, повел девушку в центр зала.

Танцевать с Гермионой было странно, но не менее странно, чем с собственным деканом. Так что Гарри легко справился с секундным замешательством.

Их движения поначалу были неуклюжи, но Гарри быстро определил подходящий ему темп, и Гермиона легко подхватила его. Войдя в нужный ритм, Поттер начал подумывать о том, чтобы завязать разговор. Он обещал Флер, что развлечет её как никто другой, а значит, должен уметь и танцевать и не терять нить беседы одновременно. Она ждет именно этого…

- Так… тебе нравятся все эти штучки, связанные с танцами? - спросил Гарри, не особо интересуясь ответом.

Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась и кивнула: - Да.

- Тебя уже пригласили? – уже более заинтересованно поинтересовался Поттер. Он очень удивится, если это сделал Рон… но Гарри тут же отогнал эти мысли – Рон слишком толстокож в этом плане и наверняка еще не осознал, что Гермиона вообще-то девушка.

Гермиона слегка покраснела, и её улыбка стала немного шире. Гарри усмехнулся:

- Ага, значит пригласили? Я его знаю?

Девушка прикусила губу, будто решая, сказать ему или нет. А Поттер не мог понять, почему она колеблется, а еще его интересовало её смущение. Гарри нырнул в себя и потянул часть магии, готовясь к очередному погружению в чужое сознание. Магия наполнила живот теплом, и он почувствовал, как закружилась от спешки голова. Гарри даже запнулся от такого резкого толчка сил, но быстро сумел восстановить ритм.

Гермиона с любопытством подняла голову, очевидно, тоже заметив его заминку и сбившееся дыхание. Как только их взгляды встретились, Гарри тут же скользнул в сознание девушки, выискивая нужные воспоминания. Это вторжение было гораздо глубже, чем вторжение в разум профессора, потому что он был уверен: Гермиона ничего не заметит. Наконец, Гарри увидел изображение Виктора Крама, стоящего возле Гермионы, в окружении книжных стеллажей. Болгарин с заметным акцентом и весьма взволнованным и смущенным видом, что-то говорил девушке – Гарри очень удивился нервозности звезды квиддича. Вдруг Поттер уловил в бормотании Крама слова «Святочный Бал» и увидел, как покрасневшая Гермиона склонила голову и кивнула, пряча улыбку.

Гарри вышел из мыслей девушки и удивленно захлопал ресницами.

«Что, серьёзно…? Крам? Ну надо же!», - он был готов рассмеяться.

- Наверное, я сохраню это в секрете, если ты не возражаешь, - ответила Гермиона с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Он рассмеялся и пожал плечами:

- Хорошо. Я не настаиваю, - шутливо заметил Гарри, пытаясь справиться с шокирующей новостью.

Виктор Крам! С Гермионой! Ха!

В подсознании разнесся смех его друга.

- А что насчет тебя? Ты уже выбрал, кого пригласишь? – спросила Гермиона, расправляя плечи и принимая более уверенную позу.

- Вообще-то я уже пригласил. Но она очень популярна и у нее уйма потенциальных ухажеров. Она пообещала, что даст мне знать, когда выберет.

- О? И кто же это?

- Флер, - с широкой улыбкой ответил Гарри, наблюдая, как у Гермионы отвисает челюсть.

- Ты пригласил Флер! – похоже, эта новость потрясла её сильнее, нежели его – ситуация с Крамом.

Поттер кивнул и рассмеялся:

- Ага. Сразу после того, как МакГонагалл объявила о проведении бала.

Удивление Гермионы тут же сменилось беспокойством:

- Ты же не выставил себя дураком, да? – напряженно прошептала она.

Он усмехнулся:

- Едва ли. Если честно, на меня не действуют все эти вейловские штучки. Это даже забавно: наблюдать, как другие парни только что к ногам её не стелятся.

Девушка скептически на него посмотрела:

- Если на тебя не действуют «все эти вейловские штучки», зачем ты тогда её пригласил?

- Честно? Я думаю, это будет забавно. Все мужское население нашей школы сохнет по ней. А тут на бал её приводит кто-то, кому наплевать на её вейловскую сущность. К тому же, мне кажется, что Флер понравится тот, кто сможет поддержать беседу, а не будет непрестанно восхвалять её прелести.

Гермиона неверяще смотрела на него.

- Так она не вскружила тебе голову? – скептически переспросила она.

Гарри рассмеялся и покачал головой:

- Ни в малейшей степени.

- Но… ладно, почему бы и нет? Я хочу сказать, что вообще не понимаю всей этой суеты, ведь я девушка. Но я знаю, что магия вейл действует на мужчин как огонь на мотылька. Поэтому все парни в нашей школе посходили с ума, но мне интересно другое: почему эта магия никак не действует на тебя?

Гарри открыл рот, собираясь было ответить, но остановился. Впервые с Хэллоуина он начал серьезно рассматривать вопрос о доверии к этой девушке.

Ответ кружил в его голове, и он вдруг понял, что этот ответ – чистейшая правда. Гарри готов был рассмеяться от понимания, так внезапно обрушившегося на него. Но он удержался от смеха и встретился глазами с Гермионой, мягко ей улыбнувшись.

- Честно, Гермиона?

Девушка кивнула, предлагая продолжить.

Гарри вздохнул, а его губы сами собой сложились в улыбку:

- Если честно… меня не интересуют девушки.

Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на него:

- Тебя не… - начала она, но тут её губы приоткрылись в удивлении. – Ты… ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нравятся…

- Парни? Да… да, думаю, так и есть, - пожав плечами, честно ответил Гарри.

- Ох… Гарри, - Гермиона остановилась и заглянула в зеленые глаза. – Давно ты об этом знаешь? – тихо спросила она.

Он повел плечом, чуть склонив голову набок:

- Я не знал… знаю не так давно. Вообще-то я понял это совсем недавно. Но думаю, часть меня знает об этом уже больше месяца.

- Совсем недавно? – удивленно переспросила она.

Гарри рассмеялся:

- Ну да, я никогда раньше не думал о подобного рода отношениях. Я был слишком занят: то спасал свою жизнь от очередного психа, то проводил лето у магглов, которые постоянно запирали меня в чулане. А когда каждое утро встаешь и идешь драить дом или наводить порядок в саду, как-то не до глубоких самокопаний.

Гермиона явно хотела что-то сказать, но запнулась и нахмурилась, обдумывая его слова. Казалось, что она что-то подсчитывает, но тут девушка тряхнула головой, словно отгоняя лишние мысли и продолжила:

- Так… ты понял это, когда Рон и я…

- Когда Рон и ты отвернулись от меня? Да. Если ты постоянно один - чего у тебя в избытке, так это времени на размышления.

Гермиона склонила голову и посмотрела на него полными стыда глазами.

- Прости за то, что оставила тебя одного, Гарри, - грустно прошептала она. – Я была такой дурой...

- Да… была, - просто ответил Поттер.

Глаза девушки наполнились раскаяньем и печалью:

- Ты сможешь меня простить, Гарри?

«Нет. Никогда».

- Конечно, - без усилий солгал он, даря Гермионе мягкую, ободряющую улыбку. – Все хорошо. У нас с тобой, Гермиона, все будет хорошо.

- Правда? – с надеждой спросила она, подарив Гарри такую радостную улыбку, какой он никогда прежде не видел на её лице. Он кивнул, и девушка бросилась к нему, заключая в объятия.

Гарри обнял её в ответ, борясь с желанием оттолкнуть. Это объятие было ему очень не по душе, ничего общего с тем, что он ощущал в подсознании со своим компаньоном. Ему не было хорошо, скорее, неудобно. Но Гарри просто необходимо было публичное примирение с ней и Роном. Если он не восстановит их дружбу, это вызовет у остальных подозрения, а они ему нужны в последнюю очередь.

Все и так постоянно наблюдали за ним, считая, что его отдаление от друзей лишь подтверждает то, что он становится темным магом.

Наконец, Гермиона отпустила его и, смущенно склонив голову, отошла на пару шагов. Со светящимся от счастья лицом, девушка улыбнулась Гарри.

- Спасибо, Гарри, - мягко произнесла Гермиона.

- За что?

- За то, что дал мне второй шанс.

- Конечно. Мы ведь друзья, да? Я не могу дуться на вас вечно.

Она снова улыбнулась и кивнула. А Поттер услышал, как сорвался с её губ вздох облегчения.

Просто. Но теперь ему придется разговаривать с ними каждый день, а он едва ли сейчас к этому стремится. Гарри постарался сдержать расстроенный возглас.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

- Вот это да, Гарри! Как ты это сделал? – воскликнул Рон, когда их троица вышла из класса Защиты и направилась к лестнице. Это был вторник, у них только что закончились пары, и они шли на ужин.

- Сделал что? – переспросил Гарри, не понимая, что за «это» подразумевает Рон. И вообще удивленный тем, что за ним последние несколько часов наблюдали.

- Это… то… что ты сделал! Что это было?

- Рон, я честно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - Гарри успешно скрыл раздражение в голосе.

- Гарри, думаю, Рон говорит о невербальном заклинании, которым ты разнес тренировочный манекен, - ответила Гермиона, осторожно на него посмотрев.

- Ох… это? – сообразил Поттер. Вообще-то это было заклинание наивысшего уровня, и Гарри свято верил, что никто не заметил, как он его применил.

На этом уроке каждому ученику выдали по манекену, способному использовать магию. И Грюм дал задание поразить эту куклу как можно быстрее и эффективнее, самому не попав под заклятие. Гарри отнесся к этому поручению весьма серьёзно и немного перестарался, первым же заклятием уничтожив свой манекен. Уничтожив весьма эффективно, надо заметить.

Позже нужно будет научиться использовать эти заклинания осторожнее, с более… тонким подходом.

Закончив это задание первым, Гарри заскучал. Он прислонился к стене в самом конце класса и наблюдал за потугами своих сокурсников, которые не могли отразить простейшие заклинания, создаваемые этими полуоживленными деревяшками. Это было жалкое зрелище. И он начал учиться «тонкому подходу» прямо здесь, на людях, просто посылая упрощенные варианты своих заклинаний то туда, то сюда, развлекаясь. Все его чары были сложными и утонченными, посылающими волны удовольствия по спине.

Но Рон конечно не заметил той искусности, что проявил Гарри. Он не заметит её, даже если Гарри начнет размахивать палочкой перед его веснушчатым носом. Нет, Рон никогда не оценит тонкости его работы. Его больше обрадует стандартное заклинание по школьной программе. Поттер едва сдерживался, чтобы не возвести глаза к потолку.

- Да, это, - обличительным тоном заметила Гермиона. – Что это было Гарри? И где, скажи на милость, ты выучил это заклинание?

- Эм… вычитал в какой-то книге. В какой, точно не вспомню, - пожал плечами Гарри. На самом деле, это заклинание неделей ранее нашептал его друг, когда Гарри отрабатывал заклинания и чары для Турнира. Он до сих пор не знал, в чем заключается второе задание, но тренировка в оттачивании заклинаний точно лишней не будет. И все свободное время Гарри посвящал именно тренировкам.

- Я не слышал, чтобы ты хоть что-нибудь сказал, - заметил Рон, а потом продолжил со священным трепетом. - Ты что, серьёзно используешь заклинания, не произнося ни слова!

Гермиона досадливо поморщилась:

- Мерлин, Рон! Гарри уже месяц пользуется невербальными заклинаниями на уроках! Как ты умудрился этого не заметить!

- Серьёзно? – Рон развернулся и уставился на Гарри.

- Эм… ну вообще-то да, Рон.

«Ненаблюдательный ты идиот», - подумал Гарри, закатывая глаза. Его друг разразился таким заразительным хохотом, что Поттеру пришлось изрядно постараться сохранить бесстрастное выражение на лице.

- Как ты этому научился! – воскликнул Рон.

- Научился, когда хотелось выжить, знаешь, там еще драконы были, - раздраженно ответил Гарри.

У Рона заалели уши, и он опустил взгляд на свои ноги.

- Так что это было за заклинание, - Гермиона развернулась к Гарри и выжидающе на него уставилась. – Я о том, что ты использовал на ЗОТИ.

- Оно называется Дистракс, - на этот раз он даже не скрывал злости в голосе.

- Никогда о таком не слышала, - нахмурилась девушка.

Гарри возвел глаза к потолку.

- Это и так понятно, - саркастично заметил он.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и направились к вестибюлю.

- Что это вообще за заклинание? – наседала Гермиона. – То есть, для чего оно?

Гарри сжал рукав своей мантии так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но это помогло сохранить внешнее спокойствие:

- Это разрушающее заклинание, Гермиона. Буквально оно переводится как «разнести на куски», - ложь, это не заклинание, а проклятие. И если Гермиона узнает об этом, то закидает новой порцией вопросов.

- Понятно, но что насчет ограничений? Ты же не использовал бы это заклинание на… на человеке? На этом уроке мы должны были остановить своего противника, но это была лишь кукла. Гарри, ты же не собираешься использовать такую магию на людях?

Поттер остановился и повернулся к Гермионе, заглядывая ей в глаза. Его лицо было почти спокойно, но бушевавшая ярость проявилась в недовольно нахмуренных бровях.

- Заданием было остановить манекен и самому не попасть под заклинание. Отражать и защищаться от глупых чар, что на нас насылала кукла. Этим я занимался.

- Верно, но ты должен был сражаться заклинаниями, которые подойдут для реального боя. Ты смог остановить свой манекен, но что, если бы вместо куклы был человек… господи! Что это заклинание сделает с живым существом?

- К чему ты вообще клонишь? – отрезал Гарри.

- Ну, просто это заклинание слишком… разрушительное, вот и все. И вообще, ты уверен, что это заклинание, а не проклятие? Особенно если принимать во внимание то, как легко оно пробило щиты манекена…

- А Диффиндо разве не разрушительно? Бомбарда тоже не разрушительна? А что насчет Конфринго? – перебил Гарри.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - заняла оборонительную позицию Гермиона.

- Я хочу сказать, что эти нейтральные заклинания учат все студенты, а они направлены на разрушение. Бомбарде, которой можно и убить при желании, учат в Хогвартсе! И я не вижу, чем мое заклинание может быть хуже.

- Бомбарду учат на шестом курсе, Гарри!

- Ты использовала его в прошлом году! - напомнил Поттер.

- Я преждевременно его изучила! И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Что это заклинание сделает с настоящим человеком?

Гарри холодно посмотрел на девушку.

- То же, что и с манекеном, - жестко ответил он.

Глаза Гермионы распахнулись от ужаса, а он развернулся и пошел дальше. Девушка осталась стоять на месте, как и Рон, который переводил взгляд то на нее, то на уходящего Гарри, а потом бросился догонять своего друга.

- Ты же пошутил, дружище? – спросил Рон, наконец, нагнав Гарри. – То чучело… оно разлетелось на кусочки, которые потом еще и растворились! И… это заняло всего пять секунд! Такое же не может произойти с человеком?

Гарри резко остановился и зло взглянул на своего «друга».

- Ты знаешь, почему смертельные проклятия называют смертельными?

Рон побледнел, но отрицательно покачал головой.

- Потому, что все, для чего они предназначены - убийство. Они быстры и безболезненны, и как по мне, это самые гуманные способы лишения человека жизни. А ты знаешь, сколько заклинаний может убить человека? Сотни. Возможно, даже тысячи, просто их надо использовать с творческим подходом.

Можно убить человека, разорвав ему горло, и все, что для этого нужно - правильно швырнуть в него Диффиндо. А Бомбардой можно вышвырнуть кого-нибудь в окно или столкнуть с обрыва, или просто приложить что-нибудь железное о его голову. А если у тебя достаточно магических сил и опыта, то простое Конфринго разорвет твоего противника на куски! Проклятье, да если постараться - можно убить человека самым простым заклинанием! И то, что я использовал заклинание, которым можно убить, не значит, что именно для этого оно и предназначено. Может, вы еще и перья запретите, вдруг кто-то воткнет вам одно из них в глаз?

- Ты прав, но то заклинание было очень похоже на темное, - прошептала Гермиона, успевшая к ним подойти. – От него… веет тьмой.

- Нет, оно нейтральное, потому что предназначено не для убийства, - ухмыльнулся ей Гарри.

«На самом деле, это проклятие даже близко с нейтральным не стоит, - отметил про себя он. - Кроме того, я не настолько глуп, чтобы использовать черномагическое заклинание в стенах школы. Да еще и на занятии!»

- Ты говоришь так, будто знаешь такие заклинания! - задушено выдохнула Гермиона.

Гарри зарычал:

- Нет! Конечно, нет! - «Ну… может парочку… но не думай, что я расскажу об этом тебе», - подумал он, слыша, как усмехается его друг.

- Я на это надеюсь! В конце концов, уроки Защиты от Темных Искусств предназначены для защиты, а не для практики в использовании самих темных искусств!

- Мерлин! Я просто выучил кое-что вне школьной программы, а вы напрыгиваете на меня с обвинениями по типу: «Гарри Поттер свернул на темную дорожку»!

- Я просто не понимаю, зачем учить что-то, опережающее школьную программу! – настаивала на своем Гермиона.

- Э… может, ты не слышала, но в школе проводится Турнир Трех Волшебников? И знаешь, я вроде как там участвую и не горю желанием раньше времени улечься в ящик, именуемый гробом. И я, черт бы вас подрал, буду учить то, что поможет мне выжить!

Гермиона приоткрыла рот и смущенно посмотрела под ноги.

- Прости, Гарри. Ты прав.

- Вот спасибо! – зло поблагодарил Гарри, взмахнув руками.

Девушка, тяжело вздохнув, отвернулась, и их троица продолжила идти к Большому Залу.

- Ты прекрасно справился в классе, - прошептала Гермиона после минуты напряженной тишины.

Гарри подозрительно на нее посмотрел, но спохватившись, быстро изобразил застенчивое выражение на лице.

- Ээээ, спасибо.

- Ты… как думаешь, у тебя получится обучить меня невербальным заклинаниям? Например, подберешь мне литературу, по которой сам занимался.

Гарри удивленно на нее посмотрел:

- Хм… Я… я не знаю, Гермиона. Понимаешь, я не учился невербальной магии по учебникам.

Гермиона замерла и озадаченно приподняла брови.

- А как ты тогда этому научился?

- Я просто… начал ей пользоваться. Это пришло как озарение утром в субботу. У меня не получится объяснить, как это случилось, но я вижу, как и куда направлять потоки своей силы, и просто… делаю это. Не думаю, что смогу кому-нибудь помочь с изучением невербальной магии, просто потому что сам без понятия, как она у меня получается.

- О, понятно, - нахмурилась Гермиона.

Они вошли в Большой Зал и заняли места за столом своего факультета. Гарри успешно изображал полную заинтересованность в содержимом своей тарелки, таким образом, избегая разговоров. Рон и Симус, сидевшие напротив него и Гермионы, затеяли грандиозный спор о предстоящем квиддичном матче между Летучими мышами Лимавадии и Пушками Педдл. Гермиона уже закончила с ужином и теперь сидела, уткнувшись в книгу. А Поттер пользовался представившейся ему возможностью побыть наедине с самим собой, но он понимал, что продлится это недолго, скоро его новообретенные друзья потащат его в гостиную делать домашнюю работу.

Гарри как раз заканчивал ужинать, когда со стороны Рона послышался сдавленный вздох. Поттер поднял взгляд и имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как челюсть Уизли удобно расположилась на столе, впрочем, выражение лица Симуса было ничуть не лучше.

Гарри уже собирался поинтересоваться, в чем дело, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему плечу, и обернулся. За его спиной стояла… Флер Делакур!

Глаза Гарри округлились, и рот удивленно приоткрылся, впрочем, удивление быстро сменила уверенная улыбка.

- Мадмуазель Делакур, истинное удовольствие видеть вас этим прекрасным вечером, - смешливо-серьёзным тоном заметил Гарри, склонив голову в приветствии. Флер рассмеялась и закатила глаза. Сзади послышался еще один сдавленный стон Рона, но Гарри не обратил на него внимания.

- 'Арри, пожалуйста, называйте меня Флер, - улыбнувшись, попросила она.

- Леди, это честь для меня, - произнес Гарри. – Я так понимаю, что вы пришли сообщить о своем решении?

- Верно, - улыбка на её губах стала еще шире.

- Вы собираетесь держать меня в неведении и дальше? Неужели не заметно, что я с отчаянным нетерпением жду вашего ответа?

Делакур рассмеялась:

- Вы, действительно, очень занимательный человек, 'Арри, и я надеюсь, что вы будете так же хорошо развлекать меня на балу.

Гарри вопросительно приподнял брови:

- Я так понимаю, вы приняли мое приглашение?

- Да, 'Арри. Я согласна.

Он широко улыбнулся девушке:

- Великолепная новость.

- Я сообщу вам, где меня встретить, позже.

- Жду с нетерпением.

- Я тоже. Увидимся, 'Арри - Флер улыбнулась и отошла от их стола.

- До свидания, Флер.

Гарри повернулся к столу, тихонько посмеиваясь и весьма довольный собой. Он поднял глаза… весь гриффиндорский стол, да и большинство студентов с других факультетов, смотрели прямо на него.

Лицо Рона цветом сравнялось с его же огненной шевелюрой, а из горла вырывались неопределимые хрипы.

- Рон, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – с притворным беспокойством поинтересовался Гарри.

- Это было то, о чем я подумал? – задушенным тоном спросил Симус.

- О чем же ты подумал? – ухмыльнулся Поттер.

- Ты… ты пригласил Флер Делакур на танцы! – воскликнул Финниган.

- Ага, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Когда?

- Эм… на прошлой неделе, как только МакГонагалл объявила о проведении бала.

- Правда?

- Да.

- И она только что согласилась! – с каждым словом голос Симуса становился все громче.

Гарри рассмеялся и кивнул:

- Да, Симус. Я её пригласил, и она согласилась, - медленно, словно разъясняя что-то ребёнку, ответил он.

Рон по-прежнему не закрывал рта, а его глаза странно блестели. Гарри перегнулся через стол и помахал рукой прямо перед веснушчатым носом.

- Ты как?

- Ф-фф-фле…, - заикаясь, начал тот.

Гарри закатил глаза и перевел взгляд обратно на Симуса.

- А ты уже кого-нибудь пригласил?

- Да. Лаванду, и она согласилась.

- Поздравляю.

Симус рассмеялся:

- Ха, если кого и следует поздравлять, так это тебя. Не могу поверить, что ты пригласил на бал Флер! Хотя… еще больше меня удивляет то, что она согласилась!

Поттер засмеялся:

- Тебя так удивляет, что у меня будет свидание?

- Нет, Гарри. Меня удивляет, что твоя партнерша – Флер Делакур! А ты, между прочим, на четвертом курсе!

- Ф-ф-фл-фл… - предпринял вторую попытку Рон.

Гарри усмехнулся:

- Да, я в курсе. Думаю, то, что я не заикался и не заливал слюнями её мантию, как последний придурок, существенно повысило мои шансы.

Рон закрыл, наконец, рот и покраснел еще сильнее.

- Я вообще не понимаю, как это у тебя получается, - с благоговением в голосе признался Симус. – То есть… ты просто поговорил с ней! Как ты это сделал?

Гарри пожал плечами и схватил свою сумку:

- Не знаю. Честно, - он повернулся, встречаясь глазами с Гермионой, и та понимающе улыбнулась, на что Поттер лукаво закатил глаза. – Я в гостиную. Встретимся там, ладно?

- Хорошо, - ответила девушка.

На следующее утро за завтраком в Большой Зал залетела стая сов, и одна из них, серого окраса, приземлилась прямо перед Гарри. Тот быстро отвязал пергамент от ноги птицы и угостил её беконом из своей тарелки, нетерпеливо разворачивая письмо.

- От кого оно, дружище? – с набитым яйцами ртом поинтересовался Рон. Гарри подавил издевательскую ухмылку, когда несколько кусочков изо рта Уизли упали на стол.

«Мерзостное отродье…»

Гарри встряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на письмо из аптеки м-ра Малпепперса.

Он быстро прочел текст, и его губы сложились в дьявольски довольную улыбку.

- Что там, Гарри? – спросила Гермиона, склоняясь через его плечо к письму. Поттер быстро спрятал его, не давая девушке прочесть. Подавив раздражение, Гарри простодушно ответил:

- Я заказал кое-какие ингредиенты в аптеке Хогсмида, но одного у них не оказалось, и мне посоветовали обратиться за ним в аптеку на Лютном Переулке, что я и сделал. К счастью, у них есть то, что мне нужно.

- И что же это за ингредиенты? – в замешательстве нахмурилась Гермиона.

- Мне была нужна кровь Рейама.

- Зачем? – побледнела девушка.

- Для зелья, разумеется, - закатил глаза Гарри.

Гермиона досадливо поморщилась:

- Да, Гарри, это я понимаю. Но какое зелье ты собираешься приготовить?

- Зелье, увеличивающее выносливость, оно для следующего задания, - солгал Поттер.

- Ты будешь использовать зелье в следующем туре? – удивилась девушка.

- Конечно. Именно для того, чтобы мы сумели подготовиться, нам дали подсказку. Чем быстрее разгадаешь тайну яйца, тем больше времени остается на подготовку.

- О. Тогда все понятно. Значит, ты уже разгадал подсказку?

- Ммм, - уклончиво пробормотал Гарри, пережевывая пищу. – Это зелье, как раз поможет мне в этом.

- Мы тебе поможем, дружище, - сказал Рон, и Гарри чуть не фыркнул. Если бы ему была нужна помощь…

- Нет, - просто отказался Гарри. – Это часть задания, и я сам с ним справлюсь.

- Оу… ладно.

Поттер усмехнулся. Слишком просто.

Зато теперь он сможет избегать эту парочку, говоря, что работает над зельем. А ведь они не знают, как долго оно готовится, так что Гарри легко убедит их, что долго.

На следующее утро две коричневые совы принесли из аптеки Хогсмида небольшой сверток. А еще через два дня доставили ящик с яйцами Рунаследа и кровью Рейама от аптеки Лютного Переулка. Это был последний день семестра, и Гарри как раз сдавал экзамен по противоядиям.

Поттер понимал, что все получится как надо, если он выпросит разрешение на посещение лаборатории, а не проберется туда втихаря или будет варить зелья не в специализированном помещении. И Гарри решил подойти к Снейпу после занятий.

Экзамен оказался на удивление простым. Гарри был уверен, что правильно ответил на все письменные вопросы, и практическая часть задания прошла без взрывов, потому что на этот раз он действовал в одиночку. Он закончил четвертым после Малфоя, Дафны Гринграсс и Гермионы. Его зелье оказалось лучше, чем у Дафны, но ожидаемо хуже, чем у Малфоя и Гермионы.

К несчастью, это был экзамен, и даже если Гарри закончил, он должен был дожидаться, пока справятся остальные. Рон провожал его круглыми от удивления глазами, ведь Гарри только что сдал свою работу и сел на место, вместо того, чтобы выйти из класса.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и Поттер заскучал, поэтому он достал из сумки книгу по зельям из Запретной секции.

Два зелья, которые он собирался сварить, Гарри нашел в обычном учебнике. Одно предназначалось для стабилизации пищевой недостаточности, а второе перестраивало кости и мускулатуру.

Но оба этих зелья действовали слишком медленно, и чтобы добиться нужного Гарри эффекта, их нужно было принимать в течение нескольких лет.

Третье зелье было единственным, которое он нашел в книге из Запретной секции, и предназначалось оно для ускорения действия двух первых зелий, ну или любых других укрепляющего типа, которые отнимали слишком много времени. Это зелье не только ускорит процесс, но и увеличит эффективность двух первых зелий.

Вместо положенных нескольких лет первые два зелья Поттер будет принимать на протяжении двух месяцев. А ускоряющую настойку всего восемь раз – один раз в неделю. Но её нужно будет принимать в определенное время, чтобы потом его двенадцать часов не беспокоили, действие этого зелье проходит очень болезненно, да еще и, лишая сил, приковывает к постели.

Гарри запланировал подобные сессии на пятницу-субботу, предварительно сказав друзьям, что он будет готовиться к Турниру. Но один вопрос все же оставался нерешенным: он не знал, где можно будет принимать зелье так, чтобы ему не помешали.

Гарри начал просматривать предыдущую главу книги. Зелья и Ритуалы Постоянного Усовершенствования от Скалеи Ванити. Это была великолепная книга, все в ней приводило к… совершенству. Ритуал улучшения памяти, физически укрепляющее зелье, настойка для улучшения умственных способностей и ясности мышления...

Каждое второе зелье этого учебника искушало. Но побочные действия от их применения трудно было не заметить, так что в школе варить эти зелья было бессмысленно. Но когда Гарри выпустится, он точно испробует парочку-другую.

Он еще раз осмотрел книгу. В ней была масса полезных вещей, и Гарри как-то попытался сделать копию всей книги, но заклинание копирования не подействовало. Тогда он просто решил «придержать эту книгу» для себя, никто же не знает, что она у него. Но Поттер подозревал, что на все учебники из Запретной секции наложены чары, не позволяющее выносить их за пределы замка.

«_**Напиши… издателю**_».

Гарри моргнул и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что сам до этого не додумался. Он открыл первую страницу и пробежался по ней взглядом, отыскивая информацию об издателе, которую тут же нашел и переписал на пергамент.

Джаспер Бич; Издательство Креспас.

Сразу после того, как Гарри поговорит со Снейпом, он просто напишет туда письмо и попросит выслать ему такую же книгу.

Как только поговорит… Гарри осмотрел класс и увидел, что Гойл и Лаванда Браун до сих пор не ушли, а зелья обоих выглядели не очень-то многообещающими. Поттер удивился, что у Снейпа хватает терпения дожидаться две совсем не перспективные работы.

Отметив, что время у него еще есть, Гарри принялся за письмо в издательство, с которым не возникло никаких проблем. Он просто поинтересовался, можно ли приобрести у них такую книгу, а если нет, то где её найти. Гарри подписал письмо тем же псевдонимом, что и запрос в аптеку: Нотечус Нуар, и, запечатав, положил в книгу.

Он поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как стремительным шагом Снейп подходит к задержавшейся парочке и рычит, чтобы они наполнили пробирки получившимся зельем и сдали, наконец, работы. Гарри сложил свои вещи в сумку и откинулся на спинку стула, ожидая, когда выйдут Гойл и Лаванда.

Как только за Гойлом закрылась дверь, Снейп развернулся и зло посмотрел Гарри.

- Поттер, - тихо, но с явной угрозой прошипел профессор. – Что вы до сих пор тут делаете?

- Для следующего задания мне понадобятся кое-какие зелья. На рождественские каникулы я остаюсь в Хогвартсе и надеюсь, что вы позволите мне в это время воспользоваться лабораторией, чтобы приготовить их, - быстро выложил максимум информации Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что чем дольше он будет говорить, тем сильнее это разозлит Снейпа.

Мастер зелий недоверчиво прищурил глаза.

- И вам на самом деле нужен один из моих классов, чтобы подготовиться ко второму заданию? – скептически ухмыльнулся Снейп.

- Я надеюсь, что да. Мне нужно спокойное место, где я смог бы сосредоточиться и не ощущать, как мои одноклассники дышат мне в затылок. В любом случае, приготовлением зелий лучше заниматься в специализированном помещении, а не простом классе. Поэтому я хотел получить у вас разрешение на посещении лаборатории, чтобы не помешать вам случайно.

Губы Снейпа презрительно скривились:

- Как это не похоже на вас, Поттер. Думать об удобстве других, а не ставить свои интересы превыше.

Гарри боролся с желанием закатить глаза, но удачно справился с этим порывом, сохранив на лице бесстрастное выражение:

- Так что насчет моей просьбы, сэр?

Снейп прожигал в нем дыру с минуту, прежде чем отрывисто кивнуть.

- Вы можете использовать лабораторию Б, она все равно стоит без дела.

Уголки губ Гарри приподнялись вверх.

- Спасибо, сэр! - горячо поблагодарил он. – Для меня, действительно, это очень важно.

Снейп скривился от такого проявления чувств и выгнал Поттера из класса.

А Гарри, не теряя времени, стремглав помчался в совятню. Если повезет - он успеет послать письмо до того, как Рон и Гермиона его найдут, тогда не придется придумывать объяснения по поводу того, кому и что он писал.

На завтраке в субботу Гарри рассказал Рону и Гермионе, что занялся приготовлением зелий и поэтому по вечерам теперь будет занят.

Он сложил все необходимые ингредиенты в коробку и отнес их вниз в лабораторию Б, а потом занялся подготовкой оборудования.

Приготовление первого зелья отняло у Поттера весь день и вечер, к концу дня у него был готов огромный чан с необходимой микстурой. Гарри наколдовал деревянный ящик, разделенный внутри на секции и маленькие стеклянные колбочки. Аккуратно разделив зелье на подходящие дозы, чтобы хватило на два месяца, он перелил их в колбы, занявшие всю коробку.

Гарри убрал свое рабочее место и, наложив уменьшающие чары на деревянный ящик, положил его в свою сумку, предварительно завернув в кусок ткани. Осмотрев напоследок лабораторию, он направился в гриффиндорскую башню.

Гарри абсолютно вымотался, поэтому добравшись до спальни, сразу рухнул на кровать.

Следующий день прошел примерно так же. На этот раз он готовил зелье, перестраивающее кости и мускулатуру, и оно отняло еще больше времени, чем первое. И снова Гарри создал деревянную коробку и стеклянные колбочки, которые на этот раз были покрупнее ввиду того, что дозировка этого зелья была в три раза больше предыдущей.

В понедельник Гарри первый раз принял оба этих зелья. На вкус они были малоприятными, но не хуже тех, которыми пичкала его мадам Помфи в Больничном крыле.

В пятницу намечался Святочный Бал, поэтому зелье-ускоритель Гарри решил принять в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Но для начала его нужно было сварить. Это зелье должно готовиться дольше, чем первые два, поэтому Гарри решил уйти от Рона и Гермионы сразу после завтрака. Посередине трапезы Большой Зал наполнили совы, и одна из них приземлилась возле Гарри. К ноге птицы было привязано нечто очень похожее на каталог. Гарри с минуту непонимающе на него взирал, а потом, спохватившись, угостил сову сосиской, отвязывая от её лапы посылку.

Ознакомившись с ней поближе, он понял, что это пресс-издание от Креспас, издательства, которое выпустило его книгу с зельями. На губах заиграла ухмылка, когда Гарри прочел записку от мистера Джаспера Бича, владельца и управляющего, который писал о том, что данная книга вышла в новой редакции и её можно заказать через их сервис-сов. Детали об этом указаны были в прилагающемся каталоге.

Гарри сложил посылку в сумку и предупредил Рона и Гермиону, что уходит работать над зельем. Рон заныл, заявив, что Гарри такими темпами все каникулы просидит над своими зельями, а Гермиона попросила не забывать о домашнем задании, которое он точно не успеет сделать, если так будет продолжаться.

Едва сдержав желание огрызнуться, Поттер отправился в подземелья.

Гарри не мог словами выразить признательность своему темному другу, когда дело коснулось третьего, самого сложного зелья. Приготовление этого состава было чрезвычайно искусным делом и если честно, совсем не по силам Поттеру. Только благодаря руководству своего компаньона, из которого получился великолепный наставник, Гарри все выполнил верно.

В перерывах между перемешиванием зелья по часовой или против часовой стрелки, Гарри изучал каталог.

Почти сразу он понял, что издательство Креспас специализируется на так называемой «сомнительной» литературе по столь же «сомнительным» темам. Но вот только его очень заинтересовали некоторые «сомнительные» темы.

Перо Гарри зависло над страницами каталога, пока он вел с собой внутреннюю борьбу. Неприятная улыбка искривила его губы, и он отметил те книги, что заинтересовали его. Много книг.

Гарри закончил ближе к ужину. Получившееся зелье было полупрозрачного серебристого цвета и слегка тянулось, когда он переливал его в восемь колбочек. Поттер подумал, что употребление такого зелья точно ему не понравится, но порядком удивился, когда, принюхавшись, уловил приятный аромат, чем-то напоминающий сирень.

Гарри убрал свое рабочее место, сложил коробочку с колбами в сумку и направился к башне Гриффиндора, где сложил свои вещи и, достав бланк заказа, направился в совятню.

Остаток недели прошел спокойно. Каждое утро Гарри принимал первых два зелья, а потом читал что-нибудь в лаборатории или валялся в кровати, беседуя со своим другом в подсознании.

Некогда белые теперь полностью стены сменились серыми, а черный туман занимал уже четверть всего его подсознания, и это позволило его другу передвигаться на большие расстояния. Гарри заметил, что темная масса, в которой он раньше отдыхал, меняет форму в зависимости от его желания, и теперь подушку заменял большой мягкий черный диван.

Конечно, отдых на диване в подсознании не заменял настоящего, но Гарри не собирался отказываться от этого маленького каприза. Ему нравилось, когда они оба лежали на этом диване, нравилось ощущение прохладной кожаной обивки, соприкасающейся с его собственной кожей... Пусть все это и было лишь в его подсознании.

Гарри не знал, что именно произошло, но, судя по всему, Рон в начале недели успел обидеть Гермиону. А прозрев наконец, этот рыжий идиот заметил, что Гермиона еще и девушка и пригласил её на бал, даже не удосужившись спросить, свободна ли она, а потом еще и выставил все так, будто это нужно в первую очередь самой Гермионе, унизив этим девушку.

Она отказала и с тех пор с Роном не разговаривала.

Несколькими днями позже Рон, испугавшись перспективы прийти на бал без пары, буквально провопил «приглашение» первой встретившейся ему девушке, которой оказалась Парвати Патил.

Во вторник ночью Гарри со своим компаньоном пытался определиться с местом, в котором без опасений можно будет принимать третье зелье. Конечно, можно использовать заглушающие чары, но это не решит всей проблемы.

Так и не найдя подходящего варианта, Гарри заснул.

А утром проснулся с полной уверенностью, что нашел самое идеальное место, где его никто не побеспокоит. Однако вспомнив, что это за место, Гарри нахмурился.

Тайная Комната… именно о ней он подумал. И это место было идеально в плане того, что там его точно никто не найдет. Но, во-первых, эта Комната была не в лучшем состоянии, а во-вторых, с ней были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания. Да еще там пару лет гнил труп василиска, и запах, должно быть, витал соответствующий.

Гарри поморщился.

А потом услышал, как его друг посоветовал не отказываться от этой идеи и подробнее её рассмотреть.

После завтрака Гарри сказал Рону и Гермионе, что должен присматривать за кипятящимся зельем, и это займет много времени. А потом бросился в башню Гриффиндора, где взял мантию-невидимку и Карту Мародеров. С помощью мантии Поттер проник в пустующий класс на третьем этаже и активировал Карту, и, убедившись, что у туалета плаксы Миртл никого нет, спустился на второй этаж и проскользнул в уборную.

Ему повезло, и привидения здесь не оказалось, так что Гарри сразу подошел к неработающему умывальнику и, склонившись над краном, прошипел: /Откройся/. Умывальник отъехал в сторону, открывая глубокий туннель.

Рассмотрев проржавевшую трубу, Гарри в отвращении скривил губы. Ему совсем не хотелось пачкать одежду, скатываясь вниз, как он сделал это на памятном втором курсе. Он уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы принести метлу, когда почувствовал, как появляется в сознании его друг.

«Ступеньки».

«А?»

«Призови ступеньки».

Гарри непонимающе сдвинул брови, а потом подошел к краю туннеля и требовательно прошипел:/Ступеньки/.

Гладкие стены туннеля потянулись вперед, изменяя форму, и уже через минуту перед Поттером оказалась лестница, достаточно крутая лестница, но все же это был наилучший вариант. Гарри довольно усмехнулся.

Он поставил ногу на первую ступеньку и начал медленно спускаться вниз, а как только его голова оказалась ниже уровня входа, он прошипел: /Закройся/. Над ним тут же сомкнулись каменные своды, погружая все в темноту. Гарри достал палочку и, применив Люмос, продолжил спуск, который занял не так уж и много времени. Через пару минут туннель заметно расширился и вытянулся, так что Гарри теперь не приходилось сгибаться.

Он оказался в более широком туннеле, пол которого полностью устилали кости мелких животных. Гарри зашипел и, подчиняясь ему, груды останков отодвинулись ближе к стенам, освобождая путь. А он наслаждался тем, как проходят через его тело мощные потоки магии, как они кружат вокруг него. К сожалению, ему не часто удавалось так открыто и полно, ничего не опасаясь, использовать все свои возможности.

В голову пришла мысль, что если Тайная Комната и не подойдет для использования зелья, то он все равно будет спускаться сюда, дабы потренироваться в использовании своей магии.

Гарри подошел к входу в Комнату и велел ему открыться, приготовившись к волне вони от сгнившей плоти, и очень удивился, не ощутив её.

Поттер вошел в Комнату, и его взгляд сразу наткнулся на труп василиска. Он уже и забыл, как огромна эта змея.

Неужели, он действительно сражался с ней, когда ему было всего двенадцать?

Гарри гневно тряхнул головой, его ведь буквально вынудили к участию в таком опасном деле. Какого черта именно ему пришлось разгребать все это? Допустим, учителя не владели парселтангом, но что мешало им найти Тайную Комнату с помощью тех же заклинаний?

Хотя Слизерин, должно быть, хорошо укрыл свою Комнату от стандартных поисковиков. А если не знать, где и что искать – почти все они бесполезны.

Но… должна же быть в школе защита, отслеживающая темные артефакты? Так какого черта дневник оказался в Хогвартсе? Все постоянно твердят, что защита этой школы – величайшая из ныне существующих и именно она делает Хогвартс самым безопасным местом в Британии.

Гарри фыркнул.

Ну да, конечно. Все это – пустое сотрясание воздуха. Защита не обнаружила такого опасного артефакта, а если и обнаружила – Дамблдор не пожелал решать возникшую проблему или просто проигнорировал её.

Проклятье, да Волдеморт целый год спокойно проживал на затылке Квиррелла! А он – просто средоточие темных сил, и эта идеальная защита позволила ему свободно гулять по окрестностям замка? Чепуха какая-то.

Гарри встряхнул головой.

Не ожидая ничьей помощи, он всегда со всем справлялся самостоятельно. Сначала в доме Дурслей, а потом и в волшебном мире. Только в последнем его каждый год пытаются убить.

И почему? Он ведь даже не знает, почему. Гарри всегда сражался, чтобы защититься, чтобы выжить. Ну ладно, половину неприятностей ему обеспечила постоянная тяга к спасению чьей-нибудь жизни, но каким дураком надо быть, чтобы рваться в спасители, рискуя собственной шкурой?

Гарри вздохнул, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и обошел тело гигантской змеи, удивляясь тому, какая она… невредимая.

Гниение даже не затронуло огромное тело!

«Магические резервы…», - мягко выдохнул его друг.

Гарри кивнул и уважительно посмотрел на змею. Ему даже было немного стыдно за то убийство, вот только если бы этот василиск не пытался его тогда разорвать.

«Подойди к статуе…»

Гарри повернулся к статуе Салазара Слизерина. Отверстие, из которого два года назад выполз василиск, до сих пор было открыто. Поттер быстрым шагом подошел к нему и, сощурившись, заглянул в непроглядную темноту. Так ничего и не разглядев, он взмахнул рукой, создавая пять святящихся сфер, и направил их вниз, останавливая каждый на расстоянии пяти футов друг от друга для хорошего освещения огромного туннеля. Который, видимо, кончаться не собирался, поэтому Гарри спустился туда сам.

Футов через двадцать что-то заставило его замереть. Он осмотрел место, в котором оказался и, коснувшись рукой гладкой поверхности стены, почувствовал, как пульсирует по ней магия. Тут что-то было, и Гарри нащупал палочку в кармане мантии.

И тут он рассмотрел выгравированную на камне маленькую змейку. Наклонившись, он прошипел ей: /Откройся/, - в надежде, что это сработает.

В следующую секунду на гладкой каменной поверхности проступили швы, формирующие дверь, которая немного отодвинулась назад и разъехалась в стороны, являя лестничную площадку.

Гарри с любопытством вошел внутрь и тут же ошеломленно замер, рассматривая открывшиеся его взору апартаменты, все здесь было покрыто пылью. По размерам комната была примерно такой же, как кабинет Дамблдора, и на этом их сходство заканчивалось. Эта комната больше напоминала гостиную с шикарной кушеткой, с широким, искусно вырезанным деревянным столом и стулом, на спинке которого были выгравированы изображения змей. Все стены, от потолка до пола, были заставлены книжными полками, этими самыми книгами заполненные.

Гарри вошел в комнату, осматривая её со все возрастающим интересом. Здесь было довольно темно, и он использовал Люмос Максима. Еще раз осмотревшись, он заметил, что количество пыли явно было не тысячелетним, а значит, здесь часто бывал и Риддл, убравший эту комнату для себя.

Поттер подошел к кушетке и быстрым взмахом палочки очистил её от пыли.

Кушетка оказалось обита изумрудного цвета бархатом или чем-то очень похожим на бархат. Блестящие черные кнопки в форме черепов были вшиты в спинку, вдавливая ткань внутрь дюймов на шесть.

Поттер провел рукой по мягкой гладкой поверхности и улыбнулся. Идеально.

Он сможет приходить сюда раз в неделю, и тут ему точно никто не помешает. А в зале можно тренироваться на всю мощь своих возможностей. Здесь, внизу, защита не засечет…

Гарри замер, и его переполнило предвкушение. Он даже может использовать… темную магию… Раньше он не практиковался в черномагических заклинаниях, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь это почувствует. Да у него и подходящего места для этого не было. А теперь есть.

Раньше он уделял темной магии слишком мало внимания, но за последние два месяца Гарри понял, чего хочет.

А хочет он всю магию. Светлую, темную, нейтральную. Все они – знания, и отказываться от них, по меньшей мере, глупо. Он не собирается ограничивать себя, выбрав одну или две из этих разновидностей.

Он приехал в Хогвартс, чтобы познать магию, и впервые ему действительно этого хочется. Ему хочется учить новые заклинания, постигать новые теории, владеть всем, что будет ему доступно. Он научится всему, что его интересует.

Следующие два часа, дрожащий от радостного возбуждения, Гарри изучал стеллажи с книгами. Отобрав две приглянувшиеся, он положил их в сумку и вышел из комнаты. Продолжая идти вглубь туннеля, Поттер наткнулся на зал, где, судя по многочисленным костям, раньше обитал василиск. Здесь было довольно грязно, и витал соответствующий запах, поэтому Гарри вернулся ко входу и поднялся по ступенькам.

Он достал Карту и, убедившись, что в туалете никого нет, приказал раковине отодвинуться. Потом поднялся наверх и, устроившись на кресле в гриффиндорской гостиной, зачаровал обложки древних книг под обычные учебники.

Позже Рон попытался втянуть его в игру в шахматы, но Гарри сослался на занятость, замечая, как довольно улыбается Гермиона, точно одобряя его неожиданную тягу к знаниям. Поттер ухмыльнулся, представив, чем сменилось бы её одобрение, узнай девушка, что то, что читает сейчас Гарри, гордо именуется «Основы Темной Магии».


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

В рождественское утро Гарри полчаса провалялся в кровати, разговаривая со своим темным другом. Вообще-то он планировал затянуть этот разговор подольше, но в его мысли влез восторженный Рон, беспардонно «растолкавший его ото сна» с громогласным заявлением о том, что пришло время завтрака.

Гермиона до сих пор не разговаривала с Роном, обиженная его идиотским поведением, а тот еще и усугублял ситуацию, постоянно твердя, что она солгала и осталась без пары.

В четыре часа Грейнджер вместе с остальными девушками Гриффиндора умчались наводить марафет для предстоящего бала. Гарри же не понимал, как можно четыре часа приводить себя в порядок, и только посмеивался, ведь магия, которую они уж точно используют, должна значительно ускорять процесс. Но Поттеру хватило ума придержать язык за зубами.

А вот Рону такта как всегда не хватило, и он высказал все, что об этом думает, заслужив несколько испепеляющих взглядов.

В семь вечера Гарри поднялся в спальню и переоделся в парадную мантию. Рону миссис Уизли прислала «традиционную» мантию, и Поттер потратил все свое самообладание на то, чтобы не рассмеяться. В этом кошмарном наряде его рыжеволосый друг выглядел совершенно по-идиотски.

Гарри ушел из спальни раньше своих одноклассников по двум причинам: во-первых, ему уже не хватало сил сдерживать смех, а во-вторых, он должен был встретить Флер.

Поттер спустился в холл, где они и договорились встретиться, и, к счастью, девушка не заставила себя ждать, за что Гарри был ей очень признателен.

Он отметил вслух, как великолепны её платье и прическа. А потом у них завязался небольшой разговор, который, по сути своей, был простой болтовней. Минутой позже чемпионов окликнула МакГонагалл и отвела в боковую комнату Большого Зала, прямо как на первом курсе во время распределения.

Когда в комнату с Гермионой под рукой вошел Крам, Гарри ухмыльнулся. Девушка казалась счастливой, она покраснела и кивнула, заметив его улыбку. Седрик пришел под руку с ловцом Когтеврана Чо Чанг.

Чуть позже к ним зашла МакГонагалл и сопроводила в Большой Зал. Небольшой колонной они прошли прямо в центр танцпола. Гарри, заметив, как потрясенный Рон рассматривает идущую подле Крама Гермиону, недовольно скривился, словно учуял что-то дурно пахнущее. Он знал этот взгляд и теперь был уверен, что до конца бала Уизли успеет сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему отвратительное.

Гарри вздохнул, ему оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что он уйдет до того, как грянет буря.

Поттер вывел Флер на танцпол, захватив её ладонь и приобняв за талию, он закружил девушку в традиционном вальсе, которым открывался любой бал.

Через минуту к чемпионам присоединились другие ученики. Бал начался.

- Вы удивили меня, 'Арри, - с легкой улыбкой заметила Флер.

- Хм?

- Да. Вы великолепный танцор.

- Что ж, спасибо, но этим я обязан вам. Я же должен соответствовать своей великолепной партнерше.

- А я в этом сомневаюсь, - рассмеялась Делакур.

Гарри, озадаченно склонив голову набок, удивленно посмотрел на нее.

Но Флер лишь понимающе усмехнулась и сменила тему. Они станцевали еще пару раз, и Гарри решил, что самое время полазить в её голове. Он, конечно, понимал, что было бы намного проще, если бы девушка думала о втором задании. Но говорить о Турнире ему не хотелось.

Да Гарри и не мог спросить о втором туре, не дав её понять, что целенаправленно выискивает информацию. Так что, он начал рассказывать о забавных случаях на их занятиях. Флер с готовностью поддержала беседу, с гордостью отмечая, что в Шармбатоне есть предметы, о которых в Хогварте и не слышали.

Пока она говорила, Гарри скользнул в её сознание, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь, касающееся золотого яйца или второго тура. Поиск информации затянулся, и Поттеру стало трудно не терять нить беседы и одновременно продолжать поиски.

Он уже готов был сдаться и попробовать позже, когда наткнулся на нужное воспоминание… эм… обнаженная Флер принимала ванну вместе с золотым яйцом. Вот девушка опускает его под воду и ныряет следом.

Она открывает яйцо, но вместо оглушающего визга вдруг слышится пение.

Гарри захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу.

Но… как, черт возьми, он должен был догадаться о совместном купании с яйцом?

Гарри попытался вслушаться в мелодичный голос и заметил, что в сознании Флер промелькнуло изображение Черного озера, а этого было более чем достаточно. Теперь он знал, как получить подсказку, и он сосредоточится на решении этой загадки позже. Сейчас у него свидание.

Бальную музыку сменила популярная группа «Роковые Сестрички». Никогда раньше Гарри не танцевал быстрые танцы, и поэтому сначала его движения были неуверенными, но он быстро подстроился к новым мотивам. Главным здесь было расслабиться и сосредоточится на своих ощущениях, не обращая внимания на окружающих его людей.

К четвертой песне Гарри полностью растворился в музыке. Флер, смеясь, кружила в танце рядом с ним, и Гарри готов был поклясться, что девушка получает поистине огромное удовольствие.

Еще через пару песен они, разгоряченные танцами, с легким головокружением, сели за один из столиков. Чуть позже к ним присоединился Крам с очень довольной Гермионой. Парни встали из-за стола и отправились за пуншем и бисквитами для своих дам, а на обратном пути Гарри увидел Рона. Тот сидел один за дальним столиком и громко высказывался о празднике, но в большей степени о Краме. Повстречавшаяся Гарри Парвати рассказала, что Рон занимается подбором оскорблений почти с начала бала.

Поттер закатил глаза и вернулся к Флер, надеясь остаток вечера не попадаться в поле зрения разъяренного одноклассника.

Вчетвером они сидели за столиком, разговаривая о незначительных вещах. Крам размахивал руками, видимо, стараясь рассмешить их, но присмотревшись, Гарри понял, что болгарин пытается отогнать летающего над их столом жука.

Поттер приподнял руку, концентрируя магию на желании прогнать надоедливое насекомое. Прикрыв ладонью рот, словно зевая, он слегка шевельнул пальцами и, посмотрев прямо на жука, прошипел: /**Прочь**!/

Черное насекомое тут же сменило направление полета, и Гарри самодовольно усмехнулся. Пусть это и была простейшая магия, но он использовал её без палочки, да еще и так, что никто не заметил.

В зале зазвучали новые мотивы, и в Поттере словно открылось второе дыхание. Он предложил Флер вернуться на танцпол, и та, широко улыбнувшись, приняла приглашение, позволив вывести себя из-за стола.

Гарри признал, что Делакур оказалась великолепной танцовщицей, хотя некоторые её движения были совсем уж непристойны, но он лишь смеялся на подобные выходки и тут же подхватывал ритм девушки. Они оба от души веселились, замечая, как остальные пялятся на них округлившимися от шока глазами.

Танцпол медленно пустел, и Гарри понял, что официально бал закончился полчаса назад.

После очередного их танца уже с неприкрытым эротическим подтекстом у профессора Вектор пунш пошел носом, а танцующие рядом парни, наблюдавшие за их движениями, не удержались на ногах и, падая на пол, утянули за собой своих партнерш.

Смеясь, Флер и Гарри направились к столику, желая немного отдохнуть и освежиться.

Захватив пару стаканов с пуншем, Гарри подошел ко все еще тяжело дышащей, но довольно хихикающей Флер.

- Ох, 'Арри ты действительно прекрасно меня развлек, - призналась девушка, прикрывая тыльной стороной руки губы, чтобы сдержать смех.

- Я старался, - отвесил шутливый поклон Гарри, прежде чем сделать глоток из своего стакана.

Он уже открыл было рот, собираясь продолжить, но тут услышал знакомый сердитый голос. Гарри обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как расстроенная Гермиона стоит напротив возмущенного Рона. Руки девушка сжала в кулаки так, что побелели пальцы, а её глаза гневно горели.

Гермиона что-то прорычала в ответ, но Гарри ни слова не разобрал, хотя догадаться о смысле было не сложно, потому что в следующий момент девушка схватила стакан с пуншем и выплеснула его содержимое в лицо Рона, а потом, круто развернувшись, направилась в сторону выхода.

Гарри моргнул и медленно повернулся к Флер, надеясь, что сохранил прежнее беззаботное выражение на лице.

- И что это по-твоему было? – спросила Делакур, все еще глядя поверх его плеча на мокрого и покрасневшего Рона.

Гарри со вздохом покачал головой:

- Рон идиот. И он это только что доказал.

- Разве вы не друзья?

Гарри фыркнул, но тут же вернул себе спокойствие:

- Эм… в общем, да. Или мы просто привыкли так считать, но мы выросли, и наши пути немного разошлись. Думаю, наша проблема в том, что я повзрослел за последний год, о он… он – нет.

- О. Не хочешь сходить посмотреть как там 'Ермиона?

- Она, скорее всего, убежала куда-нибудь поплакать, и даже если я её найду – все равно не смогу успокоить.

Гарри пригласил Флер на последний танец, а потом группа собрала инструменты и ушла. Следом начали расходиться и оставшиеся ученики.

Гарри провожал Делакур до крыла, в котором остановилась делегация Шармбатона.

- Я отлично провела время, 'Арри. Спасибо, что пригласил меня, - с улыбкой и озорными искорками в глазах сказала Флер, когда они остановились возле ниши: дальше их пути расходились.

- Я тоже неплохо развлекся, так что спасибо, что приняла мое приглашение, - усмехнулся Гарри, пожимая плечами.

Флер улыбнулась в ответ и пронзительно на него посмотрела. От этого взгляда тело Гарри начало приятно покалывать. Это был чужой, незнакомый ему вид магии. Поттер оценивающе посмотрел на Делакур, и когда любопытство пересилило, спросил:

- Что ты сделала?

Девушка виновато склонила голову, но улыбка на её губах была очевидна:

- Проверяла одну теорию. Скажи мне, 'Арри, ты же гей, да?

Поттер пораженно на нее уставился:

- Эм… - начал он, но тут же закрыл рот. Испытующе посмотрев на Флер, он рассмеялся и, пожав плечами, ответил:

- Да. Как ты догадалось?

- Я вейла, 'Арри, - закатив глаза, захихикала Делакур.

- Ну да, и я сразу понял, в чем дело.

- Только что я направила на тебя огромную волну моей ауры, а у тебя даже глаза не заблестели. А это значит, либо тебе не нравятся женщины, либо физически ты еще не дозрел. Но с последним у тебя точно все в порядке.

Гарри рассмеялся, снова пожимая плечами:

- И тебя это не беспокоит? А если бы я пригласил тебя на бал, когда ты уже…

- Я заподозрила об этом задолго до бала. Поэтому мой ответ не изменился бы.

А на это Гарри вопросительно приподнял брови.

- Ты совершенно спокойно ко мне подходил. Сначала до первого задания, а потом, чтобы пригласить на бал. И оба этих раза не было и намека обычной реакции на мою сущность.

- Ох, понятно, - кивнул Поттер. – Так это тебя не беспокоит?

Флер рассмеялась:

- Беспокоит? Конечно, нет. Ты забавный, остроумный и умеешь поддержать разговор. А этот вечер прошел намного лучше, чем я ожидала, когда принимала твое приглашение.

Склонив голову на бок, Гарри ухмыльнулся:

- Что ж, я действительно рад, что тебе понравилось.

Усмехнувшись, Флер коротко кивнула, а потом склонилась ближе, и Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза, ощутив прикосновение её губ к своей щеке. Девушка отстранилась. В её глазах прыгали смешинки.

- Спокойной ночи, 'Арри. И удачи во втором туре.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, сгоняя со щек румянец.

- И тебе удачи, - вернул он. – Спокойной ночи.

Флер развернулась и скрылась за дверью в нише.

Все это время Поттер наблюдал за ней. Он очень устал, хотя и развлекся неплохо. Даже больше, чем неплохо.

Со вздохом он оттолкнулся от стены, к которой успел прислониться, и направился в противоположную сторону. Над его головой кружил маленький жук, которого он отогнал взмахом руки, прежде чем взбежать по движущейся лестнице в башню Гриффиндора.

Он крутил стакан с бренди в своих маленьких, тонких пальцах, празднуя первые за столько лет День Рождения и Рождество в собственном теле.

На губах расползлась ухмылка. Что за нелепо-сентиментальные мысли лезут в голову. Тем более его оболочка еще очень отдаленно напоминает настоящее, человеческое тело, хотя контроль над магией постепенно возрастает.

Целые дни он проводит в компании Нагини, которая, к его удивлению, оказалась неплохой собеседницей. В любом случае он бы предпочел Хвосту именно её. Вот только выбор у него ограничен, и рождественские праздники приходится проводить с этой крысой.

Вздохнув, он поставил стакан на столик, стоящий рядом с его креслом, а потом к стакану присоединилась и книга, которую он читал. Это была старинная рукопись, но Барти как-то сумел её раздобыть. В книге говорилось о древней магии крови. Эта тема заинтересовала его и позволила выстроить теорию, по которой получалось, что маленькая Лили Поттер была не такой уж и светлой девочкой, какой её все считали, и не брезговала темной магией.

У него почти получилось понять, как в ту ночь выжил поттеровский щенок и почему его собственное тело развоплотилось. Он ненавидел неведение, все секреты, что он не раскрыл, вызывали в нем приступы ярости и еще большее желание разгадать не поддавшуюся ему тайну.

Помимо ярости он чувствовал, как утекает сквозь пальцы так необходимое ему время. А он застрял в этом отвратительном подобии жизни, душащем его своей скукой. Он ничего не может сделать и вынужден вновь постигать азы магии, совершенствуя свое мастерство. Его восприятие времени сильно искажено, ведь столько лет проплыли для него смазанным пятном, зато тогда его хоть не истязала скука.

Он был слишком занят восстановлением маленького количества своих сил и власти на протяжении тех тринадцати лет. Тринадцать лет! Ему там много нужно сделать, так много исправить.

Так много дел, а он сидит здесь, ни на что не способный.

Ему уже даже не хватает сил злиться на свое беспомощное положение.

Немного приподнявшись, он сдвинулся к краю стула, а потом осторожно спустил ноги вниз, становясь на них. В этом проклятом теле он чувствовал себя домовым эльфом.

Дрожащим, отвратительным существом. Он жаждал заполучить свое прежнее прекрасное тело, вот только вряд ли у него это получится. Огромное количество магии, которое он собирался высвободить на ритуале, физически извратит его тело. Это было неприятно, но необходимо. Намного важнее было заполучить могущественную оболочку, способную продолжить его дело, чем позволить тщеславию смутить его разум. Он не мог позволить себе ждать более удачного варианта, поэтому воспользуется тем, что есть.

Он придумал несколько путей, которые позволили бы ему добиться наилучшего результата. Вот только все они были практически неосуществимы, так что он даже и не собирался тратить время на их рассмотрение.

Он пересек гостиную, направляясь к свернувшейся у камина Нагайне и к книжным полкам, с которых взял томик Шекспира. А потом вернулся на место, недовольно ворча, что в обычной ситуации просто призвал бы книгу. Но ему необходимо было накапливать магию.

Раздраженно усевшись на стул, он открыл книгу «Король Лир». Эта пьеса, как и «Юлий Цезарь», лучше других подходила под его настроение. Ему захотелось рассмеяться, когда он представил реакцию Пожирателей, увидь они его за чтением маггловской книжки. Тупые овцы.

Хотя он не мог быть в этом уверен. Сколько последователей осталось верно ему после стольких лет? Придется ли ему заново вербовать слуг? Эти мысли расстраивали.

И злили. Злили так сильно.

Он вздохнул, пытаясь отвлечься… пока. Нужно подождать еще немного, а потом он со всем этим разберется. Он расслабился и приступил к чтению.

КОРОЛЬ ЛИР

Зовешь меня глупцом, мальчишка?

Шут

Так остальные титулы ты роздал.

А это тот, с которым ты рожден.

Гарри проснулся и, дезориентированно моргнув несколько раз, сел. Он встряхнул головой, надеясь избавиться от непонятного эха. Оглядев кровать, Гарри перевел взгляд на прикроватный столик, в надежде найти на нем свою книгу. Он, должно быть, заснул, читая её…

Гарри остановился и нахмурился. Он не читал на ночь, а пришел после бала в спальню, лег и сразу заснул. Но он читал… Шекспира. На самом деле, никогда раньше Гарри не читал его произведений. Слова казались ему слишком сложными для понимания, и он никак не мог уловить в них смысл, но прошлой ночью у него это отлично получалось.

Но дочитать до конца ему не удалось. Он…

Он не читал ту книгу, это делал Волдеморт. У него снова было… видение. Ну или как оно там зовется. Гарри опять проник с сознание Темного Лорда.

Нахмурившись еще сильней и глубоко вздохнув, он поднял руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Его ладонь случайно задела шрам, и от этого по телу пробежала дрожь, а глаза закрылись сами собой. Губы приоткрылись, и с них сорвался дрожащий полувыдох. Гарри нерешительно пробежался пальцами вокруг шрама. Один раз, потом другой. Не выдержав, огладил зигзагообразную отметину, сначала едва касаясь, а потом усиливая давление. Ощущение небывалого могущества пронзило тело, и Гарри потерялся в ощущениях, замерев на несколько секунд, и лишь потом, опомнившись, резко открыл глаза, отдергивая руку и с ужасом её оглядывая.

Что с ним творится?

Остаток дня Гарри был необычайно тих и отдален от друзей, которые до сих пор между собой не разговаривали, бросая друг на друга испепеляющие взгляды. Так что Поттер был освобожден от пустой болтовни.

Он был напуган и… смущен.

Через час после завтрака Гарри вдруг обнаружил себя стоящим в библиотеке и рассеянно осматривающимся по сторонам.

- Вам помочь, мистер Поттер? – спросила подошедшая к нему мадам Пинс.

- Я… да… в школе есть копии работ Шекспира?

Секунду на лице библиотекаря отражалось замешательство, сменившееся удивлением:

- Простите, мистер Поттер, но боюсь, что нет.

Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя необъяснимую досаду. Но он тут же подумал, что по возвращению в мир магглов сможет купить ту книгу в любом книжном магазине.

- Ох, ладно… В любом случае, спасибо, - поблагодарил он и направился к выходу из библиотеки.

Его компаньон за день не проронил ни слова, но Гарри чувствовал его присутствие в своем сознании. Успокаивающее присутствие, дающее понять, что он не один.

Побродив по коридорам замка, пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей, Гарри решил сосредоточиться на главных задачах. Поэтому он поднялся в башню Гриффиндора, чтобы собрать вещи и подготовиться к принятию первой порции зелья-ускорителя.

Поттер отложил мантию-невидимку и Карту, а в сумку легли три колбочки с зельями, по его расчетам второе и третье он должен был принять поутру, сразу, как проснется, и сменный комплект одежды.

К сожалению, сбор вещей не отвлек его от утренних размышлений, заставив расстроено вздохнуть.

Гарри спустился в гостиную, где Рон, Симус и Дин, сидя за одним из столов, играли в плюй-камни, попеременно оскорбляя друг друга. Поттер презрительно ухмыльнулся.

- Гарри?

Он обернулся на голос Гермионы, навешивая на лицо спокойное выражение.

- Все в порядке?

- А? О, да. Все хорошо, - ответил Гарри, убедительно улыбаясь, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что убедительно.

- Уверен? Ты сегодня на удивление задумчивый.

- Миона, все в порядке. Честно.

Девушка с улыбкой кивнула и уже собиралась отходить, когда его вдруг осенило.

- Эй, Гермиона?

- Да, Гарри?

- Я знаю, это может быть долгий разговор, но, может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь маггловские книги?

- Конечно.

Гарри воодушевленно подался вперед, ощущая, как сдавливает грудь надежда. Почему эта чертова книга так ему важна? Он тряхнул головой и продолжил:

- А что-нибудь из Шекспира у тебя есть?

- Да. У меня есть все его работы.

- Серьезно? Можно, я возьму несколько? – взволнованно спросил Гарри.

Сказать, что Гермиона была удивлена – значит, не сказать ничего.

- К-конечно! Но зачем?

- Я просто… хочу прочесть парочку его пьес.

- Каких?

- Ммм, Король Лир и Юлий Цезарь.

- Обе эти работы хороши. Трагедии, - задумчиво кивнула девушка.

- Да. Так… эм, может, принесешь их мне?

- О! Да, конечно, сейчас вернусь, - улыбнулась Гермиона и направилась в спальню девушек. Через пять минут Гарри начал нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу, когда, наконец, улыбающаяся Гермиона спустилась с двумя толстыми томиками в руках.

Под жаждущим взором Гарри она протянула книги, и тот почти с благоговейным трепетом принял их. Гермиона никогда и не думала, что он так может смотреть на книги. На метлу, возможно, но на книги?

- Ты сильно изменился за этот год, Гарри, - задумчиво заметила Гермиона.

Гарри резко поднял голову и нахмурился:

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – осторожно уточнил он.

- Ну… в последнее время ты не играл ни в шахматы, ни в плюй-камни. Ты не обсуждаешь с Роном квиддич, но зато больше времени уделяешь учебе.

Гарри передернул плечами и, отвернувшись от девушки, направился к одному из кресел.

- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - ответил он, когда Гермиона подошла ближе.

- Да… – начала девушка. – Это и не плохо. Ты заметно повзрослел и… мне кажется, ведешь себя с людьми увереннее. А еще ты теперь куда серьезнее относишься к учебе.

- Приоритеты сменились, и я понял, что такое Хогвартс на самом деле.

Гермиона молчала, ожидая продолжения, и не дождавшись, мягко спросила:

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ну… я просто посмотрел на это с другой стороны… Раньше Хогвартс в первую очередь был для меня домом, убежищем от Дурслей, и лишь потом школой. Сюда нужно было приходить, чтобы выполнять домашние задания и сдавать экзамены. Понимаешь? Просто школа.

- Но теперь ты считаешь по-другому? – с замешательством уточнила Гермиона.

- Что касается домашних заданий и экзаменов, все по-прежнему. Но относительно самих знаний – нет. Я пришел сюда, чтобы стать лучше и сильнее. А если относиться к этому несерьёзно, то толку не будет.

Гарри поднял взгляд, встречаясь с полными трепета и радости глазами Гермионы.

- Гарри, я так тобой горжусь!

Поттер едва не нахмурился, но все же сдержал на лице беспристрастное выражение.

- Да, хм… я просто… понял, что веду себя как идиот. Я всегда шел возле Рона, потому что это был наипростейший путь, но еще я боялся потерять его дружбу, даже готов был СОВы завалить, только бы не потерять его. Понимаешь, если бы я обогнал Рона в учебе, то этим оттолкнул бы его. Мы же всегда все делали вместе, и иди я впереди – он просто пошел бы в другую сторону.

Девушка нахмурилась:

- Да, в какой-то степени он такой идиот, - зло выплюнула она.

Гарри рассмеялся. Рассмеялся по-настоящему.

Гермиона непонимающе на него посмотрела, а он, отсмеявшись, ответил:

- Прости, Миона, ммм… да, Рон – идиот. Но именно это помогло мне понять, что я точно такой же. Ведь я старался перенять его поведение, а потом понял, что это неправильно, и просто перестал.

- Именно поэтому я и горжусь тобой, Гарри, - мягко улыбнулась девушка.

- Эээ… да. Спасибо.

Под внимательным взглядом Гермионы Гарри уселся в кресло, приступая к чтению. Он так увлекся книгой, что подскочил от неожиданности, когда Гермиона коснулась его плеча, зовя на ужин.

В Большой Зал книгу он взял с собой и прямо за трапезой погрузился в чтение, замечая, как непонимающе смотрит на него Рон. Весь оставшийся вечер Гарри не отрывал глаз от трагедии Шекспира «Юлий Цезарь», а потом его отвлек Рон, сообщив, что собирается идти спать.

- Ах, да! Рон? – окликнул Гарри. Поднимавшийся по лестнице Уизли замер и обернулся.

- Завтра мне нужно доработать одно из зелий, так что уйду я рано. Не удивляйся, если проснувшись, не обнаружишь меня на месте, к обеду я приду.

- Что, серьезно? Черт, друг, нельзя же так надрываться! Ты постоянно то читаешь, то зелье варишь. Иногда нужно и отдыхать. Завтра утром ты точно проснешься разбитым.

- Да, Рон… я подумаю над этим, - фальшиво улыбнулся Гарри.

- Ты собираешься ложиться?

- Да, уже иду, - покорно вздохнув, Гарри захлопнул книгу и встал на ноги.

Он поднялся в спальню следом за Роном. Все их соседи уже спали, наполняя комнату размеренным сопением. Раздевшись, Рон скользнул в свою кровать, занавесив полог. Гарри последовал его примеру, вот только он потом минут двадцать терпеливо ждал, когда заснет Рон.

Беззвучно выскользнув из кровати, Поттер натянул одежду и, занавесив полог, наложил на него защитные чары. Накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, он взял заранее приготовленную сумку и покинул комнату.

Через десять минут Гарри вошел в кабинет Слизерина. Положив вещи на невысокий столик у кушетки, он переоделся в мягкие пижамные штаны и рубашку.

Его взгляд задержался на стеклянной бутылочке, содержимое которой точно не доставит ему удовольствия. Но он точно знал, что примет это зелье.

Гарри опустился на кушетку и взял в руку бутылочку. Сглотнув ком в горле, он открыл её и залпом опрокинул в себя жидкость, поспешно сглатывая, пока не пришла боль.

На вкус зелье было… холодным, отдающим ментолом и, к его удивлению, достаточно приятным. На этом его размышления прервались – грянул первый приступ.

Гарри упал на спину, все тело скрутило от боли, и он закричал от так неожиданно обрушившейся на него агонии. На секунду он испугался, что сделал что-то не так, но потом вспомнил, что в книге описывались такие же последствия. Что ж, его предупреждали.

Сквозь стиснутые зубы вырвался приглушенный крик, и Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы, безжалостно дергая себя за темные пряди, словно желая вырвать их.

Мерлин, какой же он идиот! И как, скажите, это можно выносить на протяжении двенадцати часов? Да еще снова и снова, на протяжении двух проклятых месяцев.

Поттер почувствовал, как намокли от слез щеки, а тело заходится в новом ужасающем приступе. Если придется терпеть это целых двенадцать часов – к утру он не сможет встать с постели.

«Гарри»

Он продолжал кричать.

«Гарри… иди ко мне. Сюда…

избавься от этой боли… здесь… со мной»

Через охвативший его разум огонь Поттер едва расслышал слова. А поняв их смысл, тут же попытался выровнять дыхание, но это у него, конечно же, не вышло. Тогда он просто позволил инстинктам вести себя, и уже через минуту стоял посередине серого пространства.

Боль неожиданно отступила, и Гарри с наслаждением хватал ртом воздух. Осмотревшись, он увидел силуэт, который, судя по окаменевшим плечам, был напряжен.

«Гарри, тебе лучше?»

Поттер кивнул и быстрым шагом направился в сторону своего друга, и тот, раскинув руки, сразу притянул подошедшего к нему Гарри в объятия. Тепло.

Он обнял своего компаньона в ответ, обхватывая его руками за талию, так Гарри чувствовал себя завершенным. Его дыхание медленно выровнялось.

На следующее утро Гарри «проснулся» уставшим, с ноющим повсюду телом. Все эти двенадцать часов он провел в своем подсознании, боясь заснуть и проснуться потом в своем теле от ужасающей боли.

Поттер встал с кушетки с дикой слабостью и шатающейся походкой двинулся вперед. Горло пересохло и нещадно саднило от долгих криков. Он медленно пересек комнату и подошел к огромному зеркалу. Прошептав очищающее заклинание и махнув рукой, он наблюдал, как медленно испаряется с зеркальной поверхности пятидесятилетний слой пыли, а потом приступил к осмотру.

Из-за просторной рубашки изменений почти не было видно, поэтому Гарри стянул её и отбросил в сторону.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – желтовато-зеленые синяки, покрывающие весь его торс. Казалось, им, по меньшей мере, неделя, хотя появились они только несколько часов назад.

В книге говорилось, что кровоподтеки должны сойти к концу дня.

Внимательно продолжив осмотр, Гарри подметил некоторые существенные изменения уже сейчас и довольно ухмыльнулся. Его ребра уже не выделялись, хотя был он все так же худоват. Развернувшись, Поттер приступил к осмотру спины. Позвонки тоже выделялись не так сильно как раньше, а предплечья были не так тонки.

Несмотря на огромное количество синяков, его кожа выглядела не так уж плохо. Никакой нездоровой бледности больше видно не было. Лицо немного округлилось, и щеки и глазницы не казались такими впалыми как раньше. Но он надеялся, что эти изменения «на лицо» не вызовут ненужных подозрений.

В общем, изменения были незначительными, но они были. И это даже к лучшему: то, что протекают они медленно, значит, заметить их будет труднее.

Гарри вернулся к кушетке и взял со стола палочку и, взмахнув ей, произнес очищающее заклинание, хотя понимал, что после двенадцати часов активного потоотделения ему нужен настоящий душ. От него несло за милю. Применив очищающие чары и к кушетке, Гарри внезапно ощутил благодарность к этой мягкой поверхности, ведь он мог себе что-нибудь и отбить. И вообще, удивительно, что не отбил.

Он поморщился. Ему этого определенно не хотелось. Брр.

Гарри переоделся в чистую мантию и выпил два первых зелья, а потом собрал вещи и покинул комнату.

На следующий день Гарри спросил у Гермионы, не знает ли она, где можно принять ванну. Девушка посмотрела на него со смешинками в глазах и поинтересовалась, отчего же его не устраивает душ.

Поттер объяснил ей, что если опустит золотое яйцо под воду и откроет его, то получит следующую подсказку для второго тура. Очевидно, это объяснение вполне устроило Гермиону, и она рассказала ему о ванной префектов, которой можно было воспользоваться, попросив на то разрешения.

Последовав совету девушки, Поттер за ужином подошел к МакГонагалл. Их декан явно знала о том, как решить загадку яйца, потому что, даже не спросив, зачем ему понадобилась ванна, она сказала ему пароль от ванной комнаты перфектов Гриффиндора.

Собрав ванные принадлежности и сменный комплект одежды, Гарри положил яйцо в сумку и направился туда.

Через десять минут он уже стоял посреди круглой комнаты с золотым яйцом в руках. Гарри зашел в теплую ароматную воду с волшебными пузырьками и позволил себе просто расслабиться на несколько мгновений, а потом, со вздохом решительно сняв очки и отложив их в сторону, с глубоким вдохом ушел под воду с головой.

Там он открыл яйцо, и под водой эхом разнеслась песня.

Ищи, где наши голоса слышны,

Но не на суше — тут мы немы, словно рыбы.

Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать,

О чем ты будешь очень сильно горевать.

Ищи быстрей — лишь час тебе на розыск дали

На возвращение того, что мы украли.

Ищи и помни, отправляясь в этот путь,

Есть только час, потом пропажи не вернуть…

Гарри вынырнул и глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие воздухом, а потом нахмурился, обдумывая только что услышанные слова. С новым глубоким вздохом он снова погрузился в воду.

Сделав так еще несколько раз, пока полностью не запомнил текст, он положил закрытое яйцо у бортика ванной и расслабился.

Ищи, где наши голоса слышны,

Но не на суше — тут мы немы, словно рыбы.

Значит - под водой. Русалки не могут петь на суше. Только он подумал об этом, как перед глазами всплыли строки из книги о магических существах, где говорилось, что на берегу язык русалок воспринимается людьми как оглушающий визг. Гарри тряхнул головой и вздохнул, раздраженный тем, что не додумался об этом раньше. Значит, речь идет о русалках из Черного озера?

Ищи быстрей — лишь час тебе на розыск дали.

А вот тут все и осложняется. Ему нужно будет оставаться под водой целый час, да еще и что-то искать. И трудности у него не только с задержкой дыхания на час, но еще и с плаванием и с навигацией. Чтобы что-нибудь найти, ему нужно будет хорошо видеть в воде. А Черное озеро называют Черным не просто так, оно ужасно глубоко, и вода в нем на самом деле черного цвета.

Итак, суметь дышать под водой, быстро передвигаться и видеть…

И они что-то забрали у него.

О чем ты будешь очень сильно горевать.

Что же они могли забрать? Мантию-невидимку? Её на самом деле будет трудновато отыскать. Так что он надеялся, что ошибается. Но вообще-то у него не так много вещей, по которым он мог бы «сильно горевать». Мантия, Карта и палочка. Все остальное заменимо.

Но все равно ему нужно будет что-то найти, значит, надо подобрать заклинания, которые помогут ему искать под водой.

Остановившись на этом варианте, Гарри решил использовать оставшееся время с пользой и расслабился, оставаясь в ванной до тех пор, пока не полопались все пузырьки.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

На следующий день Гарри засел в библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы пригодиться для второго задания. У Гермионы об этом спросить он не мог, ведь девушка считала, что зелье, на которое Гарри потратил столько времени, и есть решение для второго тура.

И если он скажет, что это не так - она устроит допрос: для чего ему на самом деле нужно было то зелье, а Гарри совсем не хотелось делиться своими секретами.

Но вариант с библиотекой быстро его разочаровал, точнее, не сам вариант, а некоторые моменты в нем, например, толпы учеников. Мерлина ради! Сейчас рождественские каникулы, так какого черта половина школы крутится в библиотеке? Этот дурацкий бал. Если бы не он - школа была бы сейчас спокойным, тихим местом. Но из-за бала все четвертые и старшие курсы остались здесь.

И тут Гарри вспомнил о Тайной Комнате с огромным количеством книг! Там ему точно никто не помешает найти нужную информацию.

Он поднялся в башню Гриффиндора, взял мантию, Карту и сумку и только направился к ступенькам, как его окликнул Рон, предлагая сыграть в плюй-камни. Но сославшись на срочные дела, касающиеся второго задания, Гарри отказался.

Через десять минут Поттер уже стоял в комнате Слизерина.

Бросив сумку, Гарри уселся на кушетку и осмотрел стеллажи с книгами, большинство из них выглядели… древними. Очень. Он даже боялся к ним прикасаться, опасаясь, что они тут же рассыплются. Все-таки этим книгам, по меньшей мере, тысячелетие.

Но большинство из них было в куда лучшем состоянии. И тут Гарри понял, что по комнате плавают обрывки сохраняющих и обновляющих чар, которые со временем, конечно, заметно ослабли и именно поэтому не уберегли некоторые полки.

А еще он заметил, что стопка книг, стоящая в углу, выглядит на порядок лучше остальных. Эти книги окружали более обновленные чары.

Гарри понял, что эти учебники обновил Риддл во время своей учебы в Хогвартсе. И после детального изучения корешков он понял, почему Риддл выбрал именно эти книги. Все они были весьма занимательными.

Поттер вздохнул, задаваясь вопросом, найдет ли он в этих книгах что-нибудь, способное помочь ему справиться со вторым заданием. И тут же понял, что найдет.

Он встал и подошел к обновленной Риддлом стопке. Присев на корточки, Гарри начал просматривать обложки.

«Поисковое заклинание…»

Раздался голос компаньона, и Гарри замер.

«Что?»

«Есть заклинание… позволяющее искать… нужные темы в книгах. Так… быстрее».

«Правда? А почему ты в библиотеке об этом не сказал?»

«…»

Гарри вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку: «Ладно, что за заклинание?»

«Инвенио… палочкой… вычерчивай S. Во время взмаха… Инвенио… а потом слово… или фраза… которую ищешь».

Гарри довольно улыбнулся и кивнул. Он собирался испробовать это заклинание прямо сейчас, поэтому взял верхнюю книгу и прочел её название «Незаметное проникновение в сознание. Клэйр Видере». Поттер заинтересованно поднял брови.

Положив книгу на пол рядом с собой, он достал палочку и потянул на себя магию. Указав палочкой на книгу, Гарри взмахом вычертил S и произнес:

- Инвенио сознание.

С кончика палочки сорвалось желтое свечение и окутало книгу. Слово «сознание» на обложке вспыхнуло желтым светом, а потом засветилась вся книга. Вдруг, она распахнулась, и страницы в бешеном темпе начали переворачиваться. Так же внезапно, как и началось, все закончилось, и Гарри заметил, что некоторые страницы стали ярко желтыми, указывая на места, где нашлось слово-поисковик. А нашлось оно много где, поэтому почти все страницы обрели желтый окрас.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Гарри отменил действие заклинания, и книга вернулась в прежнее состояние. Он уже начал было ставить её на место, но замер и, ухмыльнувшись, положил в сумку.

Гарри очень смутно понимал, какими словами можно обозначить интересующую его тему и поэтому чисто инстинктивно мысленно перебирал фразы-поисковики. Все усложнялось еще и тем, что в одной книге нужное слово могло встречаться по меньшей мере сотню раз.

Гарри рассеянно окинул взглядом стопку книг, пытаясь придумать подходящее слово или фразу. Вода. Ключевым значением здесь должна быть вода. Передвижение, обзор и дыхание под водой.

Поттер нахмурился.

«Эй, а этому заклинанию нужны точные фразы или я могу использовать несколько несвязанных слов, чтобы сжать поиск?»

«Это… сократит количество вариантов… если к этому ты стремишься».

Поблагодарив друга за совет, Гарри, ухмыляясь, указал палочкой на книги и, вычертив в воздухе S, произнес: - Инвенио плавать, дышать, вода.

Желтый свет долго кружил вокруг книг, которых было около дюжины. Гарри уселся на кушетку и стал ждать, между делом рассматривая комнату, где, как он отметил, не мешало бы прибраться…

Всплески магии прекратились, и Поттер посмотрел на книги. Некоторые из них светились ярким желтым цветом, их-то Гарри и взял.

Положив небольшую стопку книг на стол, он уселся рядом на стул и потянулся за первой книгой.

«Змеиная Трансфигурация по Парселмагии»

«Апала Дэнисониа»

Гарри с любопытством приподнял бровь. Книга была в слишком хорошем состоянии, чтобы лежать тут со времен Слизерина. Он посмотрел на обложку, где была выгравирована дата издания, этой книге не было и ста лет.

«Значит, её принес Риддл», - заключил Гарри.

Он открыл книгу на разделе, ярче других выделенном поисковым заклинанием, и приступил к чтению. Здесь описывалось превращение в морскую змею, отлично приспособленную к плаванию. Жабр у нее, как и у других змей, не было, и, соответственно, дышать под водой она не могла, но была способна на двадцать минут задерживать дыхание. А значит, это заклинание подойдет для второго задания. Гарри прервал свои размышления и задумчиво уставился в книгу. Он что-то упускает, что-то весьма важное. Поттер решил прочесть предисловие.

«Превращение человека в животное – одно из самых опасных искусств. Когда волшебник трансфигурируется в животное, то перенимает его разум и способности наряду с невозможностью использовать магию. Полностью обратившийся в животное маг не может вернуть прежнюю форму без посторонней помощи.

Другое дело анимаги – волшебники с врожденным даром к трансформации в одно животное, отражающее его суть.

При превращении анимаг сохраняет свой собственный разум и способен вернуть свою настоящую форму. Но трансформация анимагов – всего лишь трансформация. Не трансфигурация.

И у этой трансформации есть ряд недостатков. Первый и главный - это длительность обучения. Минимум два года и при условии, что маг вообще способен к анимагии. Второй: волшебник не может самостоятельно выбрать животное, в которое хочет превратиться. И третий: у мага может быть лишь одна форма. А значит, если животное, в которое он превратится, будет по каким-либо причинам неприемлемым для использования, то два года прошли впустую.

Исторически доказано, что змееязычные волшебники - потомки расы человекоподобных змей, перевоплощавшихся в магов, чаще всего это были Наги из Индии, но иногда и Юан-ти из Восточной Азии. Оба этих вида обладали врожденной способностью обращаться в человека и применяли этот навык для соблазнения и использования доверчивых людей.

Некоторые из этих змей брали людей в супруги, обеспечивая себе потомство, обладающее даром парселмагии.

Именно поэтому волшебники, обладающие парселтангом и парселмагией, почти всегда магически предрасположены к обращению в различных видов змей.

Это не трансфигурация, а трансформация наравне с анимагией. Но в отличие от последней, её возможности не ограничиваются одной формой.

Еще один плюс подобной трансформации – это то, что на её изучение и полное освоение уходит два-три месяца. Но с каждой новой формой задача будет усложняться и, соответственно, отнимать больше времени и усилий в контролировании форм.

Большинство парселмагов полностью овладевало одной или двумя формами, но при необходимости они могли пользоваться и другими, но с наименьшим успехом.

В последующих главах описано, как определиться с выбором подходящих парселмагу форм, а также наилучшие приемы медитации для их изучения».

Дочитав, Гарри окинул книгу взглядом. Сможет ли он овладеть такой трансформацией? Он сомневался в этом, ведь не происходил из рода парселмагов. Свои способности Гарри получил от Волдеморта, и если для подобного преобразования требовалось быть потомком Наги, или как там их, то у него вряд ли получится. Хотя кто знает, все же это магическая трансформация.

Попробовать все равно стоит. Но он по-прежнему кое-чего не понимал о трансформации в морскую змею. Значит ли это, что Гарри превратится в небольшую змейку? Это было бы полезно… он смог бы быстро плавать, но как отнесется такая змея к ледяной воде Черного озера? И что насчет дыхания? Есть, конечно, заклинание головного пузыря. Ну а если Министерство сочтет его трансформацию анимагией и заставит зарегистрироваться? И потом, если они подумают, что он - незарегистрированный анимаг, то его накажут. Но с другой стороны, анимагов регистрируют лишь с семнадцати лет, поэтому ему, может, ничего и не будет. Хотя в идеале нужно использовать трансформацию так, чтобы никто этого не понял.

Гарри решил прочесть раздел о характеристике морских змей, желая определить, подойдет ли этот вид змеи для его целей. И у него еще есть несколько книг, а значит и другие варианты.

Через тридцать минут Поттер дочитал главу и нашел ответы на большинство своих вопросов.

Во-первых, он не превратится в «маленькую змейку», потому что морские змеи обладают довольно большими габаритами. Масса тела его змеи будет такая же, какой была в человеческой форме, только сама форма существенно изменится.

Во-вторых, эта форма действительно плавает очень быстро. По сути, все тело этой змеи – сплошная мышца, и это позволяет ей передвигаться быстро и проворно, делая этот вид змей опасным противником под водой. А еще морские змеи обладают зрением ночного видения и вторичным прозрачным веком, поэтому раздражение от лезущей в глаза воды ему не грозит. А напоследок он будет ядовит! Смертельно ядовит!

И, в-третьих, как любая змея, эта тоже хладнокровна, и вода в Черном озере станет не самым приятным ощущением. Но с другой стороны стандартные согревающие чары еще никто не отменял, и он сможет применить их до трансформации.

Обычную магию Гарри применить не сумеет, ведь у него не будет палочки, да и говорить он не сможет, зато сможет пользоваться парселмагией.

Что ж, он составил замечательный план: применить заклинание головного пузыря для рта и носа, наложить согревающие чары и нырнуть в воду, где погрузившись достаточно глубоко, чтобы никто не сумел его рассмотреть, трансформироваться в змею. Но это все осуществимо при условии, что за чемпионами не будет вестись магический надзор или использоваться еще какие-нибудь чары, позволяющие наблюдать за ними сквозь толщу воды.

А он был уверен, что Дамблдор обязательно установил что-нибудь похожее, иначе как чемпионы дадут понять, что попали в беду?

Но трансформация по-прежнему оставалась наилучшим вариантом для второго задания, даже если это грозит ему регистрацией. А если его захотят наказать за это - он сможет доказать, что его трансформация не имеет ничего общего с анимагией.

Но у Гарри до сих пор оставались проблемы. Допустим, он справится точно к середине февраля, то есть, к началу второго тура, но нет гарантий, что змеиная трансформация ему вообще доступна… В глубине души он этого очень боялся.

Гарри открыл первую главу и погрузился в чтение. Здесь описывалась довольно сложная змеиная песнь, которая должна была исходить прямо из сердцевины парселмагии, и именно эта песнь помогала определить, сможет ли маг обучиться змеиной трансформации.

Когда он дочитал до конца, его компаньон начал объяснять понятия, значение которых Гарри не разобрал. После он встал и прошел прямо в центр комнаты. Закрыв глаза, Поттер представил змею и начал ритмично напевать слова на парселтанге, чувствуя, как откликается парселмагия, начиная кружить подле него. Гарри потянул эту энергию на поверхность, сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Это было удивительно и опьяняюще. Парселмагия на удивление сильно отличалась от его собственной магии, но если бы пришлось объяснить, чем именно, ему бы это не удалось. Просто парселмагия ощущалась как нечто… возбуждающее, заставляющее голову идти кругом.

Чем больше магии он высвобождал, тем легче казалась голова, перед глазами все расплывалось. Веки потяжелели, а на губах появилась бездумная ухмылка. Слова песни сменились странным змеиным хихиканьем, перешедшим в звонкий смех. Когда магия достигла своего пика, она словно взорвалась, смывая Гарри темными потоками, заставляя судорожно вздохнуть и упасть на колени. Огромная сила склонила его вперед, и пришлось выставить перед собой ладони и опереться о холодный каменный пол. Гарри оставался в такой позе еще долго, стараясь восстановить прерывистое дыхание и успокоить дрожь, колотившую тело, от пережитых недавно ощущений.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, как на его теле медленно потухают ярко-зеленые импульсы. На губах выросла широкая улыбка.

Он был предрасположен к трансформации.

Гарри простоял на коленях еще пару минут, прежде чем почувствовал, что уже в состоянии встать на ноги. Казалось, что его конечности стали ватными, но у него хватило сил дойти до стула и усесться на него. Ослабевшими руками Гарри притянул к себе книгу и продолжил чтение. Он хочет эту способность. И он её получит. Пусть она и окажется бесполезной для второго тура… но он все равно ей овладеет!

С тех пор, как Гарри начал изучать парселмагическое преобразование, прошла неделя. Он все чаще бывал в Тайной Комнате, тренируясь, медитируя и пытаясь отыскать новые заклинания для парселтанга.

- Куда ты все время уходишь, Гарри? – заныл Рон, увидя, как Гарри появляется из портретного прохода. – Каникулы почти закончились, и за все это время я видел тебя всего пару раз!

Эта был субботний полдень, и Гарри только что во второй раз принял зелье-ускоритель, снова получив при этом волну боли и истощенности. В таком состоянии ему абсолютно не хотелось ничего обсуждать с Роном Уизли. Особенно с ноющим Роном Уизли.

Гарри сжал зубы и прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать порыв огрызнуться на докучливого Уизли. Он не должен набрасываться на рыжего. Это навлечет на него новые подозрения, а ему сейчас вовсе не нужны новоиспеченные наблюдатели. Все совсем недавно успокоилось, и Гарри наслаждался покоем.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза. Рон как-то странно на него смотрел.

- Послушай, Рон. Я очень занят. На носу второе задание, а моя стратегия до сих пор не проработана до конца. Понятно?

- Только не говори, что ты до сих пор готовишь зелье! - недоверчиво воскликнул Рон.

- Не скажу. С ним я уже закончил.

Уизли моргнул, и в ту же секунду его лицо просветлело:

- Так ты все сделал!

Гарри со вздохом потер переносицу:

- Да, с зельем я закончил. Но оно лишь первый шаг, еще мне нужны некоторые заклинания, и на их усвоение уходит много времени.

Рон понурился:

- Ох.

- Может, тебе нужна помощь? – послышался голос Гермионы, и Гарри развернулся, увидев, что девушка сидит в одном из мягких кресел у камина.

- Нет, Гермиона. Я сам справлюсь.

- Уверен? Я хочу сказать… мы могли бы помочь тебе с практикой или еще чем-нибудь, - с надеждой предложила она.

Гарри поморщился, перебирая варианты, где эти двое могли бы ему помочь.

Он уже мастерски овладел заклинанием головного пузыря и согревающими чарами, которые оказались весьма простыми. У него оставалась только часть с парселмагией.

Хотя были еще поисковые чары.

Он использовал заклинание-поисковик на книгах в комнате Салазара по теме «поисковые чары», «парселмагия». Но на этот запрос нашлось слишком много тем, и большинство из них были нацелены на поиск определенных вещей, а учитывая, что Гарри начал поиски только вчера, то он пока ничего не нашел.

- Ну… - начал он медленно, – мне нужно выучить какие-нибудь поисковые чары.

- Поисковые чары? – повторила Гермиона и заинтересованно подалась вперед. – Так… ты расскажешь нам, в чем заключается второе задание? Или… об этом нельзя говорить? Ты же видишь: я сгораю от нетерпения.

- Э, да… Думаю, все будет в порядке, если я вам расскажу. Никто мне не говорил, что это запрещено. Касательно второго задания: я должен буду что-то найти. И что именно, я не знаю. Они украдут это у меня и унесут на дно озера, и если я не найду эту вещь через час, для меня она будет навсегда утеряна.

Рон и Гермиона с ужасом посмотрели на него. Рон заговорил первым:

- Но… эта вещь будет укрыта в озере! А как же гигантский кальмар?

Гарри лающе рассмеялся:

- Не поверишь, Рон, но я об этом помню.

- Но озеро огромно! И глубоко! Да и как ты задержишь дыхание на целый час! Тебе нужны какие-нибудь чары, позволяющие дышать под водой. Ох, что ты собираешься со всем этим делать, Гарри? – пораженно протараторила Гермиона.

- Я работаю над этим… У меня уже есть способ, который позволит дышать под водой. А чтобы выжить при встрече с кальмаром, гриндилоу и русалками, я разработал специальный план, но если он не сработает – у меня есть запасной. В любом случае, мне нужно поработать с чарами поиска, и с ними вы можете мне помочь.

- Как именно? - сосредоточенно спросила Гермиона, принимая «серьезную» позу.

- Ну… вы можете… что-нибудь забрать у меня, а я попробую это найти. Меня заранее не предупредят о том, что собираются взять, поэтому я буду искать вслепую. Получается вот такая ситуация, что я знаю и не знаю, что у меня что-то отнимут.

- Хочешь заняться этим сейчас? - с энтузиазмом спросил Рон.

Гарри поморщился:

- Хм, нет… простите, ребята, но я дико устал. И сейчас планирую немного вздремнуть.

- Стоп! – воскликнул Рон. – Но сейчас только полдень.

- Я рано встал сегодня, а потом эээ… работал над одной трудной задачкой, так что я просто выдохся.

- Понятно, - угрюмо ответил Рон.

- Тогда тебе на самом деле нужно отдохнуть, - сказала Гермиона, явно сдерживая крутившийся на языке вопрос.

Было понятно, что девушке хочется узнать, что же так измотало Гарри. И то, что он рассказал им кое-что о втором задании, особенно после того, как упорно об этом молчал, только подогрело её интерес. Но к вящему удивлению Поттера Гермиона промолчала.

- Спасибо, - сказал он, облегченно улыбнувшись.

- Тогда начнем работать над поисковыми чарами завтра, - произнес Рон, видя, что Гарри уже пошел к ступенькам.

- Да, конечно, - пожал плечами Гарри и направился в спальню.

- Подойди, Хвост, - поманил он своей крошечной тонкой рукой толстого дрожащего человека, сидевшего в другом конце комнаты. Тот испуганно пискнул и подбежал к нему.

- Д-да, мой Лорд, - произнес Хвост, падая на колени и склоняя голову.

- Дай руку, Хвост, - приказал он.

Хвост судорожно кивнул и поднял голову, от чего его длинные, жиденькие волосы заколыхались из стороны в сторону. Хвост медленно поднял руку и оттянул рукав, оголяя предплечье левой руки.

Он перегнулся через маленький столик, стоящий у его кресла, и взял в руки палочку, наслаждаясь магией, распространяющейся по венам, связь с которой крепла день ото дня. Это напоминало, что его бессилие – только временное явление… временное…

Он поудобнее перехватил палочку и коснулся ею руки слуги, с удовольствием наблюдая, как лицо притворно улыбающейся крысы перекашивает боль.

Он призвал свою магическую силу и неприятно улыбнулся, ощутив, что теперь она откликается намного быстрее, чем раньше. Она наполняла его волнительным ожиданием грядущего.

Он сосредоточил свою магию и направил её в палочку, а от нее в отметину на предплечье слуги. От внезапного наплыва магии выцветшая метка начала темнеть. Хвост, который выступил вместилищем магии, заскулил от боли, но от этого улыбка на губах Лорда стала лишь шире.

Он делал это уже третий раз, но впервые все сработало как надо, и теперь его последователи точно почувствовали жжение в левом предплечье.

И прежде чем он их призовет, они без тени сомнения будут знать, что их Лорд вернулся. Раз за разом, он будет наполнять метки магией, до тех пор, пока им хватит сил притащить собственных владельцев по его зову.

В идеале это гарантировало, что его сторонники вернутся к нему. Ни один из них не получит снисхождения. Они не смогут сослаться на то, что после стольких лет были не готовы к его вызову. Он предоставит достаточно знамений, означающих его возращение, и каждый неявившийся на его зов уж точно не избежит наказания.

Он положил свою палочку на место, а с его губ не сходила удовлетворенная ухмылка. Поскуливающий Хвост нерешительно опустил руку.

- Отлично, Хвост, - тихо прошипел он. – Принеси мне стул.

- Да, мой Лорд, - снова склонил голову Хвост и быстро выбежал из комнаты. Он вернулся через минуту, левитируя по воздуху резной стул из красного дерева без какого-либо намека на ножки. Этот стул был совсем маленьким, казалось, что его сделали специально для маленького ребенка, подлокотники были искусно вырезаны в форме змей, поднимающихся к спинке.

Он махнул рукой и выжидающе уставился на Хвоста, а тот, неловко кланяясь, быстро переместил его с кресла на зависший в воздухе стул.

- Ты отнес те книги в библиотеку? – спросил он.

- Да, м-мой Лорд. Этим утром я распаковал коробки и сделал все, как вы приказали.

- Хорошо. Оставь меня.

- Д-да, мой Лорд.

Хвост поклонился в последний раз и вылетел из комнаты, неосознанно прижимая левую руку к груди и, несомненно, благодарный за то, что ему разрешили отсюда убраться.

Он устроил свое нелепое тело на деревянном стуле поудобнее. В самом деле, ему бы не помешала подушка. Неважно. Он подумает об этом позже.

Он взмахнул рукой, и его стул медленно поплыл вперед: из комнаты, вниз по коридору прямо в библиотеку. Здесь, у стены, стояло несколько ящиков. Раньше полки заполняли старые потрепанные маггловские книги, но теперь их заменяли издания из его личной коллекции, которые обнаружились на одном из старых складов. Его душу наполнил трепет, когда он понял, что это его тайное место никто не нашел. И он послал за своими книгами Хвоста, даже такой остолоп как Петтигрю не смог запороть такого простого задания.

Его кресло подплыло к стопке книг, и он начал изучать названия на корешках старинных томов.

Он счастливо вздохнул. Это почти счастье – получить их обратно. Эти книги, словно продолжение его самого, и он ненавидел, когда он и его знания находились порознь. Он всегда жалел о тех изданиях, что ему пришлось оставить в школе. Но когда-нибудь – скоро – он захватит школу и заберет часть своих знаний из Тайной Комнаты.

Он протянул руку и, погладив пальцами старое издание в кожаной обложке, глубоко вздохнул. Да. Он так этого ждал…

Гарри открыл глаза, вздохнул и счастливо улыбнулся. Он чувствовал какое-то необычайное удовлетворение. Странное ощущение. Ощущение, что он вернул себе нечто, как он думал, давно потерянное.

Или скорее… что-то потерянное вернулось к нему, подправил Поттер.

Но все равно, это ощущалось как…

Гарри тряхнул головой. Он уже двадцать минут лежал в своей постели и обдумывал свое видение. Было… необычно увидеть Волдеморта с такой стороны. То, как мужчина ценил знания, было странно и подтвердило его догадку о Томе Риддле и Тайной Комнате. Теперь Гарри был уверен, что тот часто спускался в Комнату и проводил там много времени.

Риддл читал те же книги, что изучает сейчас сам Гарри. Больше того, Том сам их туда принес. Было так… странно чувствовать любовь Волдеморта к тем изданиям, ведь Гарри чувствовал то же самое. Волдеморт, видимо, учил все подряд, для него эти знания по-настоящему были силой, достойной его внимания.

Главной странностью этого видения стало то, что показало оно раннее утро. Хвост недавно вернулся с маггловского рынка – видимо, поместье Волдеморта было расположено возле какого-то маггловского района – и принес несколько маггловских газет по приказу своего господина. Последний, судя по всему, частенько отдавал подобный приказ, потому что сразу приступил к чтению прессы, а потом сказал Петтигрю в следующий раз принести международное издание.

Волдеморт ненавидел постоянство, а волшебный мир, казалось, замер и стоит на месте: никаких изменений и прогрессов – вот таков путь магов, магов – но не магглов, которые развились так быстро и сильно, особенно за последние пятнадцать лет. Волдеморту необходимо было изучить маггловские технологии, чтобы быть готовым.

Но больше всего Гарри поразило другое… у Волдеморта не проскользнуло не единой мысли о неполноценности магглов. Разве ему такие мысли не положены по статусу? Мысли о том, что магглы – тупые животные? Грязные, бестолковые, слабые людишки?

Но он так не думал. Гарри удивился еще больше, когда уловил в мыслях мужчины уважение к их возможностям, несмотря даже на то, что он явно считал магглов опасной угрозой. Волдеморт много думал о том, что он должен завершить. О своем задании. И Гарри почему-то казалось, что оно по-настоящему важное.

Поттер вздохнул и тряхнул головой. Кажется, те фундаментальные убеждения, на которых он жил три года, оказались сотканы изо лжи и дезинформации. Пребывание в мыслях Волдеморта показало Гарри то, о чем он раньше не догадывался.

Волдеморт был просто… человеком.

Могущественным, жадным до знаний и власти, но все же человеком. Гарри всегда представлял его как кровожадного, не способного на здравые размышления монстра, проводящего свои будни, пытая людей и придумывая все более извращенные методы по убийству магглов. Но так ли это было на самом деле?

И его сила… Гарри почувствовал магию Волдеморта, когда тот коснулся метки Хвоста, и она оказалась пьяняще прекрасной. Темной и изысканной… а это была всего лишь ничтожная её часть!

Поттер закрыл глаза, припоминая те ощущения. Дрожащий выдох сорвался с его губ, опустошая легкие, и он улыбнулся. Простое воспоминание наполнило его живот теплом, от которого не хотелось отказываться.

Через секунду Гарри вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения. Зацикливаться на подобных вещах вроде как неправильно. Это просто… ненормально.

Большую часть утра он провел в Тайной Комнате, практикуясь в дыхательных упражнениях и магической концентрации. Гарри даже научился ощущать магическую спираль, которая находилась в его животе. От попыток трансформации его кожу начинало пощипывать, но никаких изменений пока не происходило. Но это только пока. Сегодня третье января, а второй тур назначен на двадцать четвертое февраля. А у него есть и план, и время.

Гарри покинул Комнату и поднялся в замок на обед, за которым Рон предложил начать отрабатывать поисковые заклинания прямо сейчас. Но Поттер отказался, объяснив ему и Гермионе, что как раз дорабатывал кое-что для второго задания и хотел бы сразу к этому вернуться.

Рон недовольно нахмурился, но не возразил.

Выйдя из Большого Зала, Гарри скользнул за гобелен в одном из коридоров и достал из сумки мантию-невидимку и Карту, которую тут же активировал. Убедившись, что второй этаж пуст, он уже хотел вернуться в Тайную Комнату, когда увидел на Карте, как Каркаров быстро движется к подземельям Снейпа.

Поттер нахмурился, сразу вспомнив о предостережениях Сириуса. Каркаров ведь был Пожирателем Смерти и скорее всего им и остался, и Гарри хотелось узнать, что за дело у него к Снейпу.

Быстро приняв решение, Поттер направился вниз по коридору, к подземельям, приблизившись к которым, он наложил на себя заглушающие чары.

Посмотрев на Карту, Гарри увидел, что Каркаров и Снейп стоят в кабинете последнего. Быстро наложив на Карту отменяющее заклинание, он спрятал её в сумке и поспешно подошел к запертой двери, прислонившись к ней ухом.

Но голоса оказались чересчур приглушенными, и Гарри не удалось разобрать ни слова. Он попытался вспомнить заклинания, позволяющие слышать через двери или просто обострить слух, но на ум ничего не приходило.

Голоса тем временем становились все отчетливее и отчетливее, а потом дверь внезапно распахнулась, и Поттер шарахнулся в сторону, прижавшись к стене.

- Убирайся! – прорычал Снейп.

- Но, Северус! Ты должен меня выслушать!

- Я ничего никому не должен! – убийственно прошипел Снейп.

Гарри оттолкнулся от стены, выглянув из-за угла, и увидел, как Каркаров, задрав рукав мантии, показывает свое предплечье Снейпу.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит, Северус! Ты тоже это почувствовал!

- Конечно, почувствовал и точно знаю, что это означает, я не идиот, Игорь!

- Ты под защитой Дамблдора, Северус, но у меня такой привилегии нет! Когда Лорд вернется, он уничтожит меня!

- Это твоя проблема, не моя!

- Но Северус! Ты должен…

- НЕТ! А сейчас убирайся!

Каркаров выпрямился, а его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Он хмуро посмотрел на Снейпа, но кивнул.

- Отлично. Но знай, это еще не конец, - резко произнес Каркаров, прежде чем развернуться и вылететь из кабинета.

Снейп еще мгновение стоял в дверном проеме, а потом, что-то прорычав, двинулся вглубь комнаты, с треском захлопнув за собой дверь.

Гарри неподвижно стоял на месте, стараясь осмыслить подслушанный разговор.

Он точно знает, что Каркаров был Пожирателем Смерти. Но судя по словам директора Дурмстранга, Волдеморт его не жалует, так, может быть, Каркаров за последние десять лет сделал что-то такое, что Темный Лорд ему не простит.

Тогда получается, что Каркаров не в контакте с другими Пожирателями и, значит, вряд ли он бросил имя Гарри в Кубок.

Теперь о беседе Каркарова и Снейпа. Он показал профессору Темную Метку, такую же, какая была в видении Гарри у Хвоста. Волдеморт наполнил отметину своей магией, активировав её, и Каркаров почувствовав это, запаниковал. Он прибежал к Снейпу, и тот сказал, что тоже чувствует, тоже понимает.

Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти!

Тогда, может, это он опустил имя Гарри в Кубок?

Гарри резко оттолкнулся от стены и помчался на второй этаж к туалету Миртл. Прошипев приказ, он проник в Тайную Комнату, а потом и в кабинет Салазара. В голове лихорадочно кружили обрывки мыслей.

Вместо того, чтобы как обычно сесть на кушетку, Гарри занял место за столом, положив на него сумку, и достал пару чистых пергаментов, чернильницу и перо.

Усевшись на стул, Поттер уставился на белый лист, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Наконец, обмакнув перо в чернильницу, он начал письмо Сириусу. Прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как Гарри писал своему крестному, и целых два с того их ноябрьского разговора по каминной сети.

Сириус знал, кем раньше был Каркаров, так, может, он и о Снейпе знает? По крайней мере, советы крестного точно уравновесят его теории.

В письме Гарри как можно более точно передал подслушанный разговор и описал, как Каркаров показывал Снейпу Темную Метку.

О своих видениях Поттер решил не писать, хотя Сириус и просил сообщать об этом. Но ему не хотелось ими делиться. Эти видения казались Гарри чем-то… личным. К тому же, он не мог рассказать, как он их видит. А точнее, из кого, ведь в каждом видении он – Лорд Волдеморт. И Гарри не представлял, как такое можно рассказать.

Нет, о видениях он не расскажет никому. Но вот мнение Сириуса о парочке Снейп-Каркаров он узнать не прочь. Оставалось надеяться, что ждать ответа месяц не придется.

Следующий день начался для Гарри позже, чем обычно. Прошлой ночью он зачитался, а потом почти час беседовал со своим компаньоном в подсознании, поэтому проснувшись, он в ускоренном темпе выполнил утренние процедуры, залпом выпил два зелья и поспешил на завтрак.

Гарри пересек холл и быстрым шагом вошел в Большой Зал, но уже через пару шагов заподозрил неладное: с его появлением здесь тут же воцарилась звенящая тишина. Замедлив шаг, Поттер осторожно осмотрелся, замечая, что на него смотрят сотни человек, а слизеринский стол чуть ли не сверкает от издевательских ухмылок.

«Ох, ну и что на этот раз?» - проворчал он себе под нос, продолжая идти к столу своего факультета. Выискав глазами Гермиону и Рона, Поттер направился к ним, уже заметив, как хмурая Гермиона сжимает в руках Ежедневный Пророк, а Рон смотрит на него с замешательством и неверием.

Быстро осмотрев зал, Гарри заметил, что газету в руках держит почти каждый ученик.

Это нехорошо…

Опустившись рядом с Гермионой, Поттер смиренно вздохнул и протянул к девушке руку, молча прося дать ему газету.

- Гарри… - протестующее начала она, но он так на нее посмотрел, что желание спорить сразу пропало. Со вздохом кивнув головой, девушка передала ему газету.

Гарри развернул её, и в глаза сразу бросились заглавные буквы на первой полосе. Чего-чего, но этого он точно не ожидал.

МАЛЬЧИК, КОТОРЫЙ ВЫЖИЛ – ГЕЙ?

Рита Скитер.

Гарри закрыл глаза и, склонив голову, рассеянно помассировал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами.

- Гарри? - осторожно окликнула Гермиона.

Когда он не ответил, девушка склонилась поближе:

- Гарри. Это… не так уж и плохо… - она прервалась, услышав какой-то непонятный звук. Заметив, как дрожат плечи Гарри, она испугалась, что её друг, возможно, плачет. Девушка склонилась еще ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в его лицо.

Её брови удивленно поползли вверх, когда она поняла, что то, что она приняла за всхлипы, оказалось… смехом?

Гарри фыркнул и ругнулся. Его смех становился все громче и громче, пока, наконец, он просто не откинул голову назад, и его хохот пронесся по залу. Все его тело трясло от смеха, и только через пару минут он начал успокаиваться, лишь изредка с его губ срывались смешки, похожие на икоту.

- Эээ… ты в порядке, дружище? – осторожно спросил Рон, видно опасаясь, что его друг лишился рассудка. Гарри кивнул и несколько раз вздохнул, приводя дыхание в порядок после продолжительного смеха.

- Ну, ты принял это лучше, чем я ожидал, - заметил Рон. – Так это просто шутка? Очередной вздор из-под пера этой стервы Скитер!

Гарри тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки смеха:

- Нет, Рон. Это правда, - весело улыбаясь, посмотрел он на рыжего.

Рон резко побледнел, а те, кто сидели поблизости и услышали ответ Гарри, шумно начали хватать ртом воздух, заставив Поттера закатить глаза.

- В любом случае, мне непонятно, откуда об этом узнала она, - выпрямившись, заметил Гарри. Он развернул газету, просматривая статью, а потом прищуренными глазами посмотрел на Гермиону. – Это ведь не ты ей рассказала?

Девушка оскорбленно выдохнула:

- Конечно нет! Я вообще ни с кем об этом не говорила!

Гарри ухмыльнулся и кивнул:

- Я так и знал, просто решил уточнить.

- Эй-эй… стоп! Подожди, Гарри… что… – влез в их разговор яростно шипящий Рона. – Ты…? Но как же Флер! И ты! Ты знала! – обвинительно воскликнул он, обращаясь к Гермионе.

- Рон, ты же даже статью не прочел! – раздраженно ответила Гермиона.

- Я просмотрел её! – защищаясь, возразил Рон. – Кстати, я думал, что все в ней ложь!

- Флер знала. Сначала просто подозревала, а на балу убедилась окончательно, - повел плечами Гарри, накладывая в тарелку яичницу. Он специально не обращал внимания ни на десятки глаз, следивших за каждым его движением, ни на шепотки, раздававшиеся то тут, то там с разных сторон.

Пусть развлекаются. Стадо баранов.

- Она знала? – пораженно выдохнула Гермиона. – Так, может, это она…

Гарри пожал плечами:

- Ну да, если это не ты, остается только она. Но я этого не ожидал.

- Как думаешь, может, она обиделась? Все-таки ты пригласил её на танцы, хотя как девушка она тебя не интересовала.

- Нет, не сходится… Она выглядела довольной, когда мы разговаривали после бала. Поблагодарила, сказала, что отлично провела время. А если бы она согласилась на приглашение обычного парня, на которого действует магия вейлы, то все, на что он был бы способен – это залить слюнями её мантию и попытаться облапать. Она сказала, что рада была не просто потанцевать, но и поговорить. Поэтому идея, что именно она все рассказала Скитер, кажется мне бессмысленной.

Гермиона задумчиво сдвинула брови.

- Гарри… - тихо прохрипел Рон. Поттер посмотрел на сидящего напротив него рыжего, - Ты… ты, что, серьезно гей?

Гарри возвел глаза к потолку:

- Да, Рон. Серьезно.

Его слова, распространившиеся по залу с удивительной скоростью, вызвали новую волну шепота. Гарри тихо хмыкнул и вернулся к содержимому своей тарелки, отправляя в рот новую порцию яичницы.

На лице Рона отразилось неверие и потрясение, а потом он обвиняюще посмотрел на Гермиону.

- И ты знала! – воскликнул он.

- Да, Рон. Знала, - вздохнула девушка.

- Почему? Откуда?

- Гарри мне рассказал, - тихо ответила девушка, замечая, как притихли студенты и теперь следят за каждым её движением.

- Когда? – голос Рона перерос в вопль и надломился.

- Эм… по-моему, в последних числах ноября. Это уже не важно.

- Конечно, это важно!

- Рон, только не устраивай сцен! – сурово прошипела Гермиона.

- Почему ты мне об этом не сказал? – обвинительно спросил Рон, на этот раз у Гарри.

Поттер вздохнул и позволил вилке упасть на тарелку:

- Не представилось подходящего момента. И я не думал, что это имеет какое-то значение для тебя.

- Зачем ты пригласил Флер, если она тебя даже не интересовала?

Гарри непонимающе моргнул:

- А это какое имеет значение?

- Её смог бы пригласить кто-нибудь другой!

- Кто? Ты? – откинувшись на спинку стула, презрительно уточнил Гарри.

- Да хоть бы и я! – оборонительно ответил Рон.

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что главная причина, по которой она приняла мое приглашение – это как раз то, что я гей?

- И какой в этом смысл? – воскликнул Рон.

Гарри ударил себя по лбу и раздраженно зарычал, но, смирившись с судьбой и с тем, что избежать разговора все равно не удастся, опустил руку.

- А смысл в том, что я не вел себя как сопливый фанат, опьяненный её вейловской сущностью. Попробуй встать на её место. Куда бы она ни пошла, её всюду преследуют толпы поклонников, старающихся оказаться как можно ближе к ней. Они готовы целовать землю, по которой она прошла, но стоит им открыть рот, и ничего путного сказать они не могут, потому что их и так недоразвитые умишки подавляются животным влечением, пробужденным кровью вейл. А те, что и рта не открывают, сразу пытаются её пощупать. Когда она пошла со мной на бал, то отгородила себя от подобного. Вот какой тут смысл.

Рон сердито нахмурился и как надувшееся дитя скрестил на груди руки. Гарри чуть не рассмеялся от подобного ребячества, но все же сдержался, понимая, что это только сильнее разозлит Рона.

Гарри взял свою вилку и продолжил есть, попутно уткнувшись в газету, чтобы прочесть статью.

Он нахмурился, наткнувшись на абзац, в точности передающий его разговор с Флер, Крамом и Гермионой, когда они сидели за столиком, уставшие после танцев.

Гарри откинулся назад и повернулся к Гермионе:

- Как она узнала о том разговоре?

Девушка склонилась к нему, чтобы посмотреть, какой именно разговор он имеет в виду:

- Может, Флер рассказала? Она же там была.

Гарри нахмурился.

- Все равно не сходится… - он вернулся к чтению, отыскивая момент, где описывался их с Флер разговор. Конечно, в статье все выглядело так, словно Гарри обманул бедную девушку, сыграв на её чувствах. Эта ересь была достойна пера Скитер.

- Так ты уверен, что Флер не причем? – повторила вопрос Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул:

- Уверен… но я собираюсь с ней поговорить.

- Она может просто солгать тебе, - заметила Гермиона.

Уголки губ Гарри приподнялись, но он тут же подавил улыбку:

- Я хорошо разбираюсь в её чувствах, так что пойму, если она солжет.

Гермиона скептически на него посмотрела, а потом вопросительно приподняла бровь, но Гарри предпочел не обращать на это внимания.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

- Флер, мы можем поговорить? – спросил Гарри, преграждая путь возмущенным француженкам, прогуливающимся по саду. Флер посмотрела на него глазами, полными печали, и что-то шепнула своим подругам, от чего они растворились, словно по велению волшебной палочки.

- 'Арри, я клянусь, что никому ничего не говорила, - начала девушка, как только они остались одни.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся в ответ и, не теряя времени, скользнул в её сознание, сразу находя воспоминание о том, как Флер читает утреннюю статью, как поднимается в ней ярость, особенно на то, что её выставили «бедной обманутой французской девочкой».

Она действительно не знала, откуда Скитер взяла информацию. Флер была не причем.

Гарри осторожно вышел из её сознания, продолжая улыбаться, но в этот раз по-настоящему. Он просто ответил, пожав плечами:

- Я верю тебе.

- О, 'Арри! Эта женщина просто отвратительна! Её статьи полны лжи! Во Франции ей пришлось бы держать ответ за каждое написанное ею слово!

Гарри усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

- Да… а знаешь, это идея. Возможно, мне стоит подать на Пророк в суд за клевету.

- Разумеется, стоит! – она надменно скрестила руки на груди.

- Хотя, в этой статье не все ложь. Она, конечно, приукрашена, впрочем, как и всегда, если дело касается меня…

- Да, но там полная чушь написана и обо мне! Меня выставили обманутой, несчастной девчонкой. Эта женщина просто дура.

- Ну… в какой-то степени я на самом деле тебя обманул. То есть… я же не сразу сказал, что я гей.

- А тебе не нужно было говорить то, что я и так знала, - возразила Флер. – И знала я это до того, как согласилась принять твое предложение. Я не тупая наивная кукла, и мое сердце не так уж просто разбить. То, кем она меня выставила просто оскорбительно.

- В таком случае подать иск за клевету можешь ты, - мягко рассмеялся Гарри.

Вздохнув, Флер начала успокаиваться:

- Я просто не понимаю, как ты можешь к этому так спокойно относиться. Если бы такое написали про меня - я бы рвала и метала!

- Я уже привык, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Общественное мнение – чудовищно непостоянная штука. В понедельник они меня любят, во вторник - ненавидят, а через неделю ждут, что я брошусь их спасать. Это как катание на американских горках: все мелькает перед глазами так, что ни черта не разберешь. И теперь мне просто наплевать. Я могу, конечно, попытаться это контролировать, но просто потрачу время впустую.

Флер долго рассматривала его, а потом покачала головой и слабо улыбнулась:

- Ты слишком взрослый для своих четырнадцати, 'Арри.

- Спасибо… наверное, - рассмеялся Поттер.

Девушка широко улыбнулась, а потом, сделав шаг вперед, сжала его в дружеских объятиях. Удивленный, Гарри замер на мгновение, но заставил себя осторожно приобнять Флер за талию, возвращая этот дружеский жест.

Наконец она отступила:

- Если когда-нибудь ты попадешь в беду, я обязательно выручу тебя, 'Арри. Ты потрясающий человек, и я рада, что приняла твое приглашение.

- Спасибо, - засмеялся он.

Они попрощались и разошлись. За этой беседой он даже не заметил, как кончился обед, и пришло время Прорицаний. Гарри поморщился. О Мерлин, как же он ненавидит Прорицания…

– –

- Эй, мужеложец! Спешишь на встречу к своему возлюбленному Уизли? – произнес раздражающий голос, когда на следующий день Гарри спускался вниз после урока Чар. Он обернулся, встречаясь глазами с Драко Малфоем, стоящим у стены в нескольких шагах от него. Быстро осмотрев коридор, Поттер понял, что они тут одни, не было видно даже двух закадычных дружков из свиты Малфоя. На губах Гарри расползлась озорная ухмылка.

- Я? И встречаюсь с Роном? Ты рехнулся! У меня немного иные предпочтения, - эффектно закатив глаза, ответил Гарри и насмешливым женоподобным жестом махнул рукой.

Драко потрясенно уставился на него, а Гарри, усмехнувшись, начал медленно приближаться к заметно напрягшемуся от его поведения блондину.

- Мужеложец? И ты что это, серьезно? Подозреваю, это неудачный каламбур на мою фамилию? (п.п. мужеложец – рoofer, фамилию Гарри, надеюсь, помним все?) И это лучшее, что ты смог придумать? А я-то раньше считал тебя таким сообразительным, Драко.

- Заткнись, Поттер, - прорычал Малфой, делая шаг назад по мере приближения Гарри.

- Тсс, тише-тише, Драако... Где же так прославившие тебя остроумные замечания? – цокнул языком Гарри, начиная медленно высвобождать свою магию. Это было просто восхитительно, ухмылка на его губах стала шире.

Поттер слегка поднял руку, тут же замечая, как напрягся Драко и сжал свою собственную палочку, начиная поднимать её.

- /Не двигайся/, - прошипел Гарри, окутывая своей магией Малфоя, который тут же замер и в неподдельном ужасе распахнул глаза.

- Итак, - начал Поттер, опираясь рукой о стену у головы Драко и тем самым полностью прижимая его к ней. Глаза Малфоя панически расширились, когда он понял, что не может сдвинуться с места, - чего ты хочешь, - прошептал Гарри в дюйме от лица блондина.

- Ч-что? – заикнулся Малфой.

- Ты окликнул меня. Чего ты хочешь? – объяснил Гарри и, ухмыльнувшись, придвинулся ближе, так, что их грудные клетки соприкоснулись.

Малфой зашипел от удивления, ощущая, как интимно вжимается в него тело врага.

- Какого черта ты творишь, Поттер? – голос Малфоя был удивительно слаб и пропитан настоящей паникой.

- Ты же сам позвал меня, Драко. Спросил меня о возлюбленном, мне кажется, или ты приревновал меня? Заинтересован в кое-каких забавах, а, Драако?

- Ты сумасшедший! Что ты со мной сделал? Почему я не могу пошевелиться?

- Потому что я приказал тебе не двигаться, - жестко ответил Гарри и, сосредоточив магию на кончиках пальцев, провел ими по щеке Малфоя. Тот шумно втянул в себя воздух и непроизвольно выгнулся дугой.

- Что это было? – ловя ртом воздух, спросил он.

- Магия, - прошептал Гарри на ухо Драко, позволяя своему дыханию скользнуть по шее Малфоя, он выпустил еще больше магии, позволяя ей дразняще прикоснуться к телу слизеринца.

Дыхание Драко стало еще прерывистее и тяжелее, а глаза закатились.

- Это не просто магия, - выдохнул он, его тело выгибалось все сильнее. А Гарри выпускал все больше магии, заинтересованно наблюдая за реакцией Драко на такие легкие магические прикосновения. Это было так восхитительно и просто, и, Мерлин, так весело!

- Да? Не просто магия? - игриво переспросил Гарри.

- Это… это темная магия, - со стоном выдохнул Малфой.

Поттер остановился и, нахмурившись, немного отступил. Вместе с ним отступила и магия, заставляя Драко разочарованно выдохнуть, конечно, неосознанно, но он быстро пришел в себя и распахнул наполненные страхом и шоком глаза.

- Отвали! – прорычал он.

Гарри равнодушно посмотрел на Малфоя и со вздохом закатил глаза.

- Отлично. С тобой все равно не развлечешься, - с этими словами он отступил на несколько шагов и, взмахнув рукой, рассеял парселмагию, удерживающую блондина.

Ощутив свободу, Драко сразу скользнул в сторону, становясь напротив Поттера в оборонительную позицию и крепко сжимая в руках палочку.

- Во имя Мерлина, в какие игры ты играешь, Поттер? – яростно выкрикнул Малфой, вот только страх в его глазах значительно подпортил картину.

- Просто решил немного поразвлечься, Драко. Не надо так волноваться, - примирительно произнес Гарри.

- Что… что это вообще было? Что… как ты это сделал?

- Просто чуть-чуть магии, Драко. А что насчет «как»? Я просто это сделал, - ухмыльнулся Поттер.

- Неужели Золотой Мальчик Дамблдора балуется темной магией?

Гарри зарычал и двинулся на Малфоя, заставляя того вздрогнуть и вскинуть палочку.

- Я не Золотой Мальчик, - прошипел Поттер. – И Дамблдору на пользование не сдавался!

Драко моргнул. Страх на его лице сменился замешательством, а то переросло в заинтересованность.

- Ну, если ты так говоришь, Поттер, - кивнул он с легкой усмешкой на губах.

Гарри закатил глаза.

- Я закончил, - и, взмахнув на прощание рукой, он продолжил свой путь вниз по коридору. Драко что-то прокричал ему вслед, но Гарри уже не услышал его.

Завернув за угол, Поттер спрятался за гобеленом и прислонился спиной к стене. Закрыв глаза, он надавил на них ладонями.

«Какого черта это было!» - панически думал Гарри. Откуда эта… эта ярость? Его, конечно, расстроило то, что он вышел из себя на глазах Малфоя, но это было сущим пустяком по сравнению с бешенством, вызванным одним лишь упоминанием о Дамблдоре.

Почему?

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал такой ярости, что вспыхнула в нем несколько минут назад.

И это замечание Драко о темной магии... Он же вообще не использовал никаких видов магии, просто потянул ту, что была в нем. Гарри сделал это сознательно, но не используя никаких заклинаний. Как магия может быть ммм… оттененной, если не использовать заклинания, задающие её направленность? Это же просто сырая магия в первозданном своем виде. Как она может быть темной?

Гарри медленно сполз по стене, усаживаясь на холодный пол. Нужно лучше изучить свойства магии и все обдумать. Потому что основ, которые он сейчас знает, явно не достаточно. И вообще, странно, что они не изучают такие важные предметы углубленно, а лишь бегло просматривают азы.

Встряхнув головой, Поттер оперся затылком о стену. Ему не нравилось то, что он чувствовал.

О Дамблдоре он благополучно не вспоминал еще с первого задания. А теперь мысли о директоре вызывали тошнотворный привкус во рту. То, что его считали Золотым Мальчиком Дамблдора, выводило из себя.

Почему?

Раньше его это вообще не заботило. Серьезно. Все эти штучки о привилегиях «Золотого Мальчика» раздражали его, но Дамблдор на самом деле всегда ему потакал, поэтому Гарри прекрасно понимал, откуда всплыли все эти прозвища.

Но изъяном такого фаворитизма со стороны директора стали постоянные проверки, которые из года в год становились все жестче. Это выглядело так, будто Гарри хотят запихнуть в какие-то рамки и подтолкнуть к нужному пути. И каждый такой случай был, так или иначе, связан с Альбусом Дамблдором.

Но этого недостаточно, чтобы вызвать такой приступ ярости. А значит, это чувство было не его. Такого просто не может быть.

«Почему не может?» - раздался голос его компаньона, и Гарри счастливо вздохнул от внезапного появления собеседника. Напряжение полностью ушло, и Поттер расслабил спину.

«Что ты хочешь сказать?»

«Почему… ярость… что ты чувствуешь… не может быть… твоей?»

«Он… он же не сделал мне ничего, чем мог бы заслужить такую ненависть», - мысленно проворчал Гарри.

«Вообще-то он много чего тебе сделал. И сейчас… он бросил тебя».

«А?»

«Он… мог остановить все это. Этот Турнир. Ты еще молод… Гарри. Слишком молод…»

«Но мистер Крауч сказал, что я обязан участвовать. Это вроде прописано в правилах».

«Дамблдор мог остановить это. Ты... несовершеннолетний».

«Крауч сказал, что Кубок Огня сам связывает участников магическим контрактом, - возразил Гарри и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на свои руки, вспоминая ночь Хэллоуина, когда вся его жизнь встала с ног на голову… опять. - И если бы я разорвал его, разве не лишило бы это меня магии?»

«Ты слишком молод для… заключения магических… контрактов. Твой магический… опекун… мог вмешаться. Контракт не мог связать тебя… без разрешения… твоего опекуна».

«Магический опекун?»

«Дамблдор».

«Как он может быть моим опекуном?», - с сомнением спросил Гарри.

«Он твой… наставник. У тебя нет… официального мага-опекуна… поэтому пока ты в школе… он получает право на твою опеку. Вот как это… работает».

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное:

«А ты откуда об этом знаешь?»

«Просто знаю».

Поттер закатил глаза, но выспрашивать подробностей не стал.

«Ладно… но я все равно не понимаю, как это могло вызвать во мне такую неконтролируемую ярость?»

«Возможно… потому что я… в ярости. Я знал. Знал, что он… может остановить все это. Но не остановил. Он… проверяет тебя… опять. Он всегда тебя проверяет. Старый манипулятор… хитрый… ублюдок…»

Гарри удивленно вылупил глаза, он раньше никогда не слышал в голосе своего компаньона столько эмоций. Таких эмоций. Нет, честно. А тут столько ярости.

Поттер нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное. Все это было правдой, а значит, этот Турнир – на самом деле очередная безумная проверка для него. Черт, может, Дамблдор сам бросил его имя в Кубок? Но нет… Волдеморт хотел, чтобы он участвовал в Турнире, а значит, что-то для этого предпринял. И со всем этим связан мужчина по имени Барти, похоже, именно он должен сделать все, чтобы доставить Гарри к Темному Лорду.

Поттер расстроенно покачал головой. Что ж, он хотя бы нашел оправдание своему приступу ярости, который, похоже, на самом деле объяснялся его недоверием и недовольством директором. Плюс, к этому еще примешалась и ненависть его компаньона. Хотя было и странно, что чужие эмоции имели над ним такую власть… но он доверяет своему компаньону и не собирается забивать голову ненужными сомнениями.

Он встал на ноги и, достав мантию-невидимку и сверившись с Картой, двинулся туда, куда шел до того, как его окликнул Малфой. В Тайную Комнату.

– –

Этим же вечером совершенно измотанный Гарри прошел через портретный вход, мечтая только об одном: быстрее очутиться в собственной постели. Он не мог поверить, что сегодня только вторник - таким уставшим он чувствовал себя обычно в конце недели. Хотя удивляться тут было нечему, ведь помимо школьных занятий, он еще занимался и по собственной программе. А это отнимало очень много времени, ему едва хватало на сон и домашние задания.

Как только Гарри вошел в гостиную, он услышал удаляющиеся голоса Дина и Симуса, которые как раз поднялись по лестнице и скрылись в спальне. Невилла нигде не было видно, а Рон за одним из столов гостиной, в окружении десятка пергаментов, бился над домашним заданием по Трансфигурации. Гермиона сидела напротив него и пыталась что-то объяснить, но по мрачному виду девушки стало понятно, что она не добилась успехов на этом поприще. Удивительно вообще видеть их вместе.

Рон поднял голову и, заметив Гарри, облегченно улыбнулся.

- Гарри!

Поттер удивленно приподнял брови и осторожно подошел.

- Да, Рон, что случилось?

- Ты уже закончил эссе по Трансфигурации?

- Рональд Уизли! – гневно воскликнула Гермиона.

- Что? – тут же принял оборонительную позицию Рон.

- Свою работу ты сделаешь сам!

- Да я же пока не попросил дать мне списать! А просто спросил, сделал ли он эссе!

- Я не дура, Рон. И я не дала тебе списать, потому что ты сам должен разобраться! Это важно!

Гарри посмеиваясь, наблюдал за их пикировкой.

Рон перестал хмуриться и посмотрел на Поттера как на последнюю надежду.

- Так… у тебя есть?

- Хммм? – откликнулся Гарри.

- Законченная работа, - повторил вопрос Рон.

- Да. Я закончил её прошлой ночью, - ответил Гарри.

- А можно мне…

- РОН! – зарычала Гермиона.

На этот раз Гарри, не сдерживаясь, рассмеялся и покачал головой:

- Нет, Рон. Думаю, ты справишься сам.

Лицо Уизли потемнело, и он, обиженно надувшись, откинулся на спинку стула.

Гарри развернулся и направился к ступенькам.

- Ты куда? – подался вперед Рон.

- В кровать. Я устал и хочу немного почитать, - не останавливаясь, бросил через плечо Поттер.

Гермиона расстроенно что-то проворчала и громко захлопнула книгу.

А Гарри, не обращая на это внимания, поднялся в спальню и подошел к своей кровати.

Невилл уже сидел в постели, но полог задернут не был, а сам Лонгботтом, подложив под спину подушку, читал книгу. Дин стоял возле своей кровати и что-то искал в сундуке, а Симус собирал на завтра сумку. Они оба замерли, как только Гарри вошел в спальню.

Поттер нахмурился, чувствуя на себе их взгляды, но решил подождать, пока они что-нибудь не скажут.

Подойдя к шкафу, Гарри взял пижаму и, раздевшись до боксеров, натянул её на себя. Все это время в комнате звенела напряженная тишина, но он чувствовал, как за каждым его движением пристально следят.

Поттер скользнул в кровать и, устроившись в ней так же как Невилл, взял в руки книгу «Незаметное проникновение в сознание. Клэйр Видере». Он планировал прочесть пару глав перед сном.

- Эм… Гарри? – разорвал тишину голос Симуса. Поттер поднял голову и приподнял бровь.

- Да?

- Ты хм… собираешься идти в уборную или еще куда-нибудь?

Гарри моргнул.

- Что? – с недоумением переспросил он.

- Или просто задерни полог, - быстро предложил Дин.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на них, пытаясь понять, в чем, черт подери, проблема. Оба стояли у своих кроватей с пижамами в руках, но переодеваться они почему-то не спешили, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Догадавшись в чем дело, Гарри с прищуром посмотрел на них.

В этот момент в спальню вошел Рон, что-то ворчащий о «всезнайках», и подошел к своей кровати, стоящей напротив кровати Гарри. Не теряя времени, он тут же стянул с себя одежду и, переодевшись в бордовую пижаму, скользнул в кровать, а Дин с Симусом по-прежнему неловко стояли на местах.

- Вы не хотите переодеваться при мне, да? – предположил Гарри, уткнувшись обратно в книгу.

Оба застенчиво потупились. А Рон, не услышав ответа, недоуменно поднял голову, переводя взгляд то на Гарри, то на Дина с Симусом.

- Что? – непонятливо уточнил Рон.

- Дин и Симус, - пояснил Гарри, указывая подбородком на притихшую парочку и снова утыкаясь в лежащую на согнутом колене книгу. – Им неудобно при мне переодеваться.

- Что? Почему? – удивленно спросил Рон у сконфуженных парней.

Окончательно смущенный Дин отвернулся, зарываясь пальцами в короткие каштановые волосы. А Симус нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки.

- Ну, потому что… ты же знаешь! – воскликнул он, тыча в сторону Гарри пальцем.

Рон, храни Мерлин его глупость, по-прежнему непонимающе хмурился. А Гарри уже начинал тихонько посмеиваться.

- Нет, не знаю. Так что с ним не так? – воскликнул Рон, расстроенный тем, что не знает, что с Гарри не так.

- Они не хотят переодеваться при мне из-за моих пристрастий, Рон, - ровно пояснил Гарри, прежде чем вернуться к чтению.

Тут же в комнате раздался судорожный вздох Невилла, а Симус залился краской по самые уши.

Разъяренный Рон повернулся к Дину и Симусу.

- Это так? – практически прокричал он.

- Ох, успокойся, Рон! - примирительно произнес Симус.

- Нет! Как ты можешь… то есть… это же Гарри! Как… арррр! – зарычал Уизли, а Гарри, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Все в комнате удивленно на него воззрились.

Поттер закатил глаза и закрыл книгу.

- Послушайте, - раздраженно начал он, - да, мне нравятся парни. Большое ли дело. Из вас-то мне не нравится никто. Да я за эти годы десятки раз видел вас обнаженными в душе и, тем не менее, не предпринял ничего предрассудительного и впредь заниматься этим не собираюсь. Я не озабоченный идиот, каким мог показаться из-за статьи этой коровы Скитер.

- Проклятье, Симус, ты что, думаешь, я начну фантазировать, вспоминая тебя в красно-черных трусах от Летучих Мышей? – продолжил Поттер, сдерживая смех. – Так вот, не начну. Смирись с этим.

Закончив, он взмахнул рукой и на выдохе прошипел заклинание, заставляя тяжелые шторы полога отгородить его кровать. Потом он открыл книгу и продолжил читать.

– –

С каждым днем Гарри уставал все сильнее. Количество уроков и домашних заданий постоянно увеличивались, и в конце недели он едва сумел выкроить немного времени, чтобы спуститься в Тайную Комнату и потренироваться в трансформации.

В настоящий момент он мог лишь сужать глаза и заставить несколько пятен появиться на коже. Каждый раз Гарри чувствовал непонятное покалывание в конечностях, но ничего не происходило. Хотя в этом могла быть и его вина: следующим шагом должно было стать полное развоплощение рук, и только одна мысль об этом нервировала.

В субботу Гермиона и Рон начали помогать ему с чарами-поисковиками. Для начала они сказали ему, какую вещь собираются забрать, это оказался вредноскоп, который Рон подарил Гарри на День Рождения несколько лет назад. А потом гриффиндорцы покинули гостиную, чтобы спрятать вредноскоп в каком-нибудь укромном уголке школы. Гарри решил, что вся школа – отличное место для тренировки, ведь Черное озеро совсем немаленькое, а значит, ему нужны чары, ориентированные на дальние расстояния.

Гарри сидел в гостиной, дожидаясь, когда вернутся его одноклассники, и между делом читал записи по парселмагическим поисковым чарам. Эти записи он сделал в Тайной Комнате, побоявшись выносить из нее настоящие книги.

Большинство из этих чар оказались невербальными, но довольно простыми в применении. Ему просто нужно было отдать приказ искать на парселтанге, назвав нужную ему вещь. Самым сложным здесь было – концентрация и направление маги

Обдумывая возможности применения этих чар, Гарри использовал их, чтобы определить месторасположение его пера, которое оказалось на столе позади, а потом книги, что лежала на маленьком столике у камина.

Каждый раз, направляя свою магию, он чувствовал, как охотно она откликается.

Наконец в портретной дыре показались слегка запыхавшиеся Рон с Гермионой, будто они бежали от того места, где спрятали вредноскоп.

- Отлично, друг! Мы закончили, - широко улыбаясь, произнес Рон.

Гарри рассмеялся такому энтузиазму и поблагодарил обоих за помощь.

- Ну, что ж, спасибо, ребята, - сказал он, вставая и направляясь в сторону выхода.

- А мы разве не можем пойти с тобой? – спросил Рон, явно разочарованный тем, что Гарри уходит один.

- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… Ведь вы оба уже знаете, где спрятана моя вещь, а это может помешать заклинанию. Кроме того, в озере я буду один, так что будет лучше, если я все сделаю сам, - просто объяснил Гарри.

Рон обиженно надулся, но кивнул:

- Да, наверное, ты прав.

- Я вернусь за вами, если в течение часа не смогу ничего найти.

- Ладно, дружище.

- Ещё раз спасибо, - радостно улыбнулся им Гарри и бегом направился к выходу. Бросив взгляд на часы, он засек время. У него есть час. И если по истечению этого часа ни одно из выбранных заклинаний не поможет найти вредноскоп – ему придется поискать что-нибудь еще.

И конечно, ему понадобятся чары, которые помогут найти то, о чем он сам понятия не имеет.

А найти что-нибудь для этих целей будет нелегко.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и представил большую черную скользящую по полу змею. На этот образ сразу же откликнулась парселмагия, обвивая его тело словно та черная змея, которую он и представил себе. Гарри сконцентрировался на вредноскопе.

Как только это получилось у него в совершенстве, он сконцентрировался и прошипел: - /Найди вредноскоп/.

Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел, как немного искаженный образ черной змеи заполнил все перед ним, словно растекся черный туман. Она извернулась в воздухе и повела головой из стороны в сторону так, словно что-то искала.

Неожиданно бесплотная змея дернулась вперед, и Гарри бегом кинулся за ней, стараясь не потерять из виду.

Каждый раз, пробегая мимо какого-нибудь ученика, Гарри напрягался, хотя прекрасно знал, что эта змея – его персональное видение. Однако это знание не избавляло его от беспокойства.

Змея быстро спустилась по большой лестнице и двинулась по коридорам четвертого этажа. Наконец, она замерла у одного из зеркал от пола до потолка, что в обилии увешивали здешние стены, и, просочившись сквозь него, исчезла.

Гарри озадаченно нахмурился и через секунду вспомнил, что это зеркало – один из потайных выходов из школы, о котором как-то обмолвились Фред и Джордж, но Гарри просто забыл о нем за ненадобностью.

Слабая ухмылка обозначилась на его губах. Что ж, нужно признать: Рону в голову пришла неплохая идея. Ведь Гермиона точно ничего об этом не знала. А Рону, скорее всего, рассказали те же близнецы.

Гарри пробежался пальцами по ребру зеркала, пытаясь понять, как оно работает. Он ощущал, как пульсирует магия под подушечками пальцев, но ключом мог быть и пароль, как в случае со статуей одноглазой ведьмы на втором этаже, за которой скрывался туннель, ведущий к Сладкому Королевству.

Можно было бы применить Дисендиум, которое предназначалось для выявления скрытых туннелей, но оно вряд ли сработает на зеркале, которое скрывает, скорее всего, дверь, а не туннель.

Гарри отступил назад и достал палочку. Постучав ей по зеркалу, он подумал: «Кантио Ревелио».

И почувствовал, как откликнулась магия, но пароля тут точно не было. Перед глазами мелькнул какой-то знак, и Гарри понял, что сможет его повторить. Он представил эту магическую подпись и вдавил её в зеркальную поверхность.

Тут же послышался негромкий щелчок, и зеркало открылось словно дверь.

Гарри шагнул внутрь и прямо напротив увидел уже знакомую, ожидающую его черную змею. Она скользящими движениями огибала вредноскоп, который лежал на полу в центре комнаты.

Усмехнувшись, Поттер подошел и поднял его.

Посмотрев на часы, Гарри отметил, что прошло всего восемнадцать минут из отведенного часа.

Что ж, это успех. Осталось проверить, будет ли это заклинание также полезно, если он не будет знать, что у него забрали.

– –

Измученный, Гарри упал на кровать. Несмотря на то, что первая его попытка с поисковыми чарами оказалась удачной, все последующие бездарно провалились. Похоже, если он не знал, что именно нужно найти, то и путей для поиска не было.

Но не могут же они сказать, что Гарри должен будет барахтаться в озере и «найти что-нибудь, что принадлежит ему». Ведь не могут?

Он надеялся, что не могут.

Кроме напряженно прошедшего дня его ожидала не менее трудная ночь. Уже через час он должен будет спуститься в Тайную Комнату и принять зелье-ускоритель. И пусть Гарри нашел способ бороться с болью, уходя в свое подсознание в объятия компаньона, спать ему все равно будет нельзя, и все это закончится ужасным недосыпом.

Он лежал в постели, мучительно борясь со сном и дожидаясь, пока не уснут его соседи. Мантия-невидимка, Карта и сумка были готовы еще с вечера, и как только комнату наполнило размеренное дыхание одноклассников, Поттер выскользнул из спальни, спустился в гостиную и направился к выходу.

Гарри спускался вниз по большой лестнице, постоянно сверяясь с Картой, чтобы случайно не столкнуться с Филчем или Пивзом, и тут его внимание привлекло нечто странное.

Бартемиус Крауч.

Что же мистер Крауч делает в Хогвартсе в полночь? Но еще интереснее было то, что Бартемиус Крауч в настоящий момент хозяйничал в личном запасе ингредиентов Снейпа. Маленькая точка с именем Крауча беспорядочно кружила по небольшой комнатке, замирая на несколько секунд и возобновляя движение.

Любопытство все же победило, и Гарри ускорил шаг, направляясь вниз к подземельям. Пройдя холл и завернув за угол, он оказался недалеко от нужной ему кладовой. Дверь была закрыта, но внутри горел свет. Поттер быстро коснулся палочкой Карты, отменяя заклинание, и положил её в карман. Он уже сделал несколько шагов по направлению к двери, как та вдруг резко распахнулась.

Гарри инстинктивно подался назад к стене, проскальзывая в затемненную нишу, хотя по-прежнему был невидим.

То, что он увидел, заставило его челюсть буквально отвиснуть.

Из комнаты, сжимая что-то в руках, вышел «Грозный Глаз» Грюм, который подозрительно осмотрелся по сторонам, и Поттер почувствовал, как стынет кровь у него в жилах. Он прекрасно знал, что для этого глаза его мантия – не преграда. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что в его сторону Грюм не посмотрит.

Профессор по Защите посмотрел в сторону комнат слизеринцев и личных покоев Снейпа, а потом поспешил к выходу из подземелий.

Гарри же оставался на месте, вжимаясь в холодную каменную стену и боясь дышать даже после того, как Грюм ушел. Наконец он облегченно вздохнул и вышел из подземелий, направляясь к большой лестнице.

По пути расколдовав Карту, он быстро направился к туалету Миртл. Через пять минут Поттер уже стоял в кабинете Слизерина. Опустившись на кушетку, он склонился вперед, пряча лицо в ладонях.

И что вся эта чертовщина означает?

Карта показывала, что Аластора Грюма в подземельях не было. И когда Гарри позже расколдовал Карту, то увидел, что имя Грюма высвечивается в его кабинете, в то время как Бартемиус Крауч еще несколько минут блуждал по коридорам.

Но он видел Грюма, а не Крауча!

Поттер решил последить за передвижениями Аластора Грюма по Карте, но еще более пристальное внимание он собирался уделить Бартемиусу Краучу.

– –

Гарри неловко встал на ноги. Сказать, что у него болело тело – значит не сказать ничего. Теперь он точно мог описать ощущения, пронизывающие его каждый раз, когда он принимал зелье-ускоритель. Так вот, чувство было такое, будто через каждую вену пропускают раскаленную колючую проволоку.

Как кто-то смог бы вынести применение этого зелья, если не мог прятаться как Гарри? Они наверняка посходили с ума от этой боли…

Поттер тряхнул головой и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что перед глазами все закружилось, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Через минуту он взял себя в руки и направился к большому зеркалу в другом конце комнаты.

Как и в прошлый раз, его кожу покрывали быстро сходящие кровоподтеки, а так он был весьма доволен тем, что видел.

Он выглядел почти хорошо. Плечи стали чуть шире, а в росте прибавилась пара дюймов. Кожа выглядела просто изумительно, и мускулатура стала намного выразительнее.

Кости прекратили выпирать во всех неположенных местах, и теперь он выглядел крепким молодым человеком, а не как мелкое и хрупкое нечто.

Это была четвертая доза, то есть половина пути, а он уже доволен результатами.

Гарри поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в черные волосы. Даже они выглядели здоровыми. Они блестели, будто покрытые глянцем, чего никогда раньше не наблюдалось. На ощупь они стали гуще и мягче, и как будто ушла их прежняя непокорность, может. ему даже придется укладывать их по утрам.

Переборов себя и боль от негнущихся, горящих мышц, Гарри начал собирать вещи. Возможно, он еще успеет на обед, а потом можно будет залечь в кровать. Поттер надеялся, что сможет избежать любопытного вмешательства Рона и Гермионы. Ему, черт возьми, было просто жизненно необходимо выспаться, и если эти двое полезут к нему с расспросами, то точно нарвутся на грубость.

Он проделал гигантскую работу, подыгрывая им, чтобы вернуть былые «дружеские» отношения, и терять это все было слишком большой роскошью.

Если подвести итог, то теперь одноклассники перестали обвинять его в скатывании на темную дорожку. А после того, как он стал чаще появляться на людях, пуффендуйцы тоже сменили гнев на милость. Поттер не понимал, почему все это происходит, но результаты его вполне устраивали.

Слизерин, конечно, не прекращал своих издевательских шуточек, но лично Драко Малфой Гарри и слова не сказал с того происшествия в коридоре.

Хотя он не раз ловил на себе взгляд проницательных и весьма заинтересованных глаз. Несколько раз Малфой даже осаждал своих сокурсников, когда они при нем открыто насмехались над Гарри. Драко пихал их в ребра локтем, предупреждающе стреляя глазами, или просто уводил от Поттера подальше.

Гарри не совсем понимал мотивов слизеринца, но, как говорится, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, и он собирался выжать из этой ситуации все, что возможно.

Но сейчас ему срочно нужно выспаться.

– –

В понедельник утром Гарри почувствовал себя вполне восстановившимся от последствий зелья-ускорителя. Слабость и ноющие мускулы полностью прошли, более того, он чувствовал себя энергичнее и сильнее, чем когда-либо. Его тело ощущалось как нечто великолепное. Он даже не подозревал, как много у него было проблем со здоровьем, которые раньше воспринимались как нечто само собой разумеющееся, а теперь полностью прошли.

Никогда раньше Гарри не понимал, как велик ущерб десятилетнего недоедания. Раньше у него были слабые, тонкие кости, плохо развитые мышцы, и он очень быстро уставал. А теперь он с трепетом осознавал, что избавился от всего этого.

Гарри последовал за Роном на завтрак, где они поприветствовали уже сидящую там Гермиону. Девушка расположилась возле Невилла и Джинни. Он и Рон присоединились к ним и тут же влились в разговор. Вот только Гарри в нем почти не участвовал, но исправно кивал в нужные моменты и посмеивался, когда от него этого ожидали, хотя по большей части он находил весь этот разговор бесцельной чушью.

Где-то в середине трапезы прибыли почтовые совы, и Гарри с благодарностью принял средних размеров пакет у двух коричневых сов, охотно освободив птиц от их ноши и угостив их беконом.

- Что это? – с любопытством спросила Джинни.

- Очевидно, книги, - проворчал Рон, с явным отвращением закатывая глаза.

Джинни выжидательно смотрела на Гарри, молчаливо требуя подтверждения. И Поттер просто кивнул.

- Книги, - с усмешкой произнес он.

- А какие именно? – спросил Невилл между поглощением колбасы.

- Разные. Я недавно заказал несколько книг по каталогу, который доставили совиной почтой. Сначала я заказал только книгу по зельям, но каталог меня очень впечатлил. У них масса интереснейших книг по углубленному изучению различных предметов. И я выбрал особо мне приглянувшиеся.

- Он сейчас постоянно читает. Прямо как Гермиона, - нахмурившись, проворчал Рон.

- Гарри просто начал собирать собственную книжную коллекцию, - с гордой маленькой улыбкой сказала Гермиона, игнорируя замечание Рона.

Гарри фыркнул:

- Да, вот только я не уверен, что смогу взять хоть несколько на Тисовую улицу. Мой чемодан и так забит под завязку, - тут он замолк и посмотрел на Гермиону. – Как ты это делаешь?

- Хм?

- У тебя много книг, намного больше, чем у меня. Как ты их перевозишь?

- О! У меня есть специальный чемодан с несколькими расширенными для книг отделениями.

- А? – удивленно сощурился Поттер.

- Ну, еще перед первым курсом, когда родители впервые отвели меня в Косой переулок, мы зашли во «Флориш и Блоттс» и, конечно, мне захотелось скупить как можно больше книг, чтобы лучше понять магию. Когда после этого мы зашли в магазинчик, чтобы купить чемодан, продавец, посмотрев на моего отца, загруженного пакетами с книгами, порекомендовал нам специальный «чемодан-библиотеку». У этого чемодана два отделения. Первый – обычный, открывается, когда поворачиваешь ключ по часовой стрелке, второй – против часовой. Второй отдел магически расширен специально для хранения книг. Не знаю, как бы я справлялась без этого чемодана все эти годы.

- Хах, звучит замечательно, - задумчиво произнес Гарри. – Я мог бы подобрать себе что-нибудь подобное. Эй, а скоро там выходные с посещением Хогсмида?

- Вообще-то, в эти выходные, - кивнула Джинни.

Что-то задумчиво пробормотав, Гарри повернулся к Гермионе:

- В Хогсмиде же есть подобный магазинчик?

- Думаю, да.

- Что ж, значит, я там раскошелюсь, - с маленькой усмешкой заметил Гарри, а потом сосредоточился на содержимом своей тарелке, продолжая трапезу.

– –

Магазинчик «Храни и Путешествуй Лафоля и Покебай» выглядел чрезвычайно маленьким снаружи и оказался удивительно большим внутри. Очевидно, владелец специализировался на пространственно расширяющих чарах, позволяющих впихнуть так много вещей в очень маленькое место.

Этот магазин был первым, который Гарри посетил, только зайдя в Хогсмид, в то время как Рон направился в Сладкое Королевство, а Гермиона остановилась у магазина «Перо Борзописца». Поттер подошел к отделу багажа, начиная изучать попавшиеся на глаза чемоданы, и тут же попал в поле деятельности грузного мужчины, в котором и признал мистера Лафоля.

Гарри сразу перешел к делу, не зная, когда точно его нагонят Рон и Гермиона, а ему хотелось узнать как можно больше о различных чарах, наложенных на сундук.

Как оказалось, в чемодан можно было положить что угодно и в очень большом количестве. Лафоль даже предложил ему сделать чемодан на заказ. Для этого Гарри нужно было составить список точных требований к изделию, и мужчина обязался сделать все согласно его предпочтениям. Ему дали список всех возможных чар, которые накладывались на чемоданы и могли либо прекрасно сочетаться, либо наоборот, противодействовать друг другу.

Просмотрев список, Поттер отметил интересующие его возможности, совсем не обращая внимания на цену услуг. Если этот чемодан будет соответствовать его ожиданиям, то станет незаменим даже по окончании Хогвартса.

Когда он определился с выбором, мистер Лафоль предложил ему выбрать чемодан, на который нужно будет наложить все отмеченные им чары. Гарри хотел простой неприметный коричневый чемодан, просто не видя пользы от экстравагантной наружности, которая могла бы привлечь нежелательное внимание. А простой чемодан просто затеряется на общем фоне.

Лафоль оповестил Гарри, что все будет готово через три часа, и последний ощутил радостный трепет от того, что сможет забрать свой чемодан уже сегодня. Оплатив задаток в половину стоимости, он должен был заплатить вторую часть, когда придет за конечным результатом.

Поттер вышел из магазина как раз тогда, когда Гермиона выходила из Пера Борзописца с сумкой, наполненной письменными принадлежностями. Вдвоем они двинулись за Роном, а потом все вместе пошли в Три Метлы.

Как только они вошли, Гарри угловым зрением выловил нечто странное. В дальнем углу паба, окруженный компанией изворотливых гоблинов, стоял Людо Бэгмен. Гермиона и Рон выглядели чрезвычайно заинтересованными, пытаясь понять, что Бэгмен делает в такой компании, а вот Гарри точно об этом знал.

Знал, что у Бэгмена проблемы, связанные с играми. Очевидно, мужчина погряз в долгах перед гоблинами и именно поэтому он так охотно тогда в ноябре поделился с Гарри информацией относительно распределения драконов между участниками.

Голову Поттера посетила блестящая идея, и ухмылка расползлась на его губах. Нужно было только спровадить Рона и Гермиону и как-то увести Людо от гоблинов. Тогда он сможет спокойно поговорить с этим мужчиной.

Гриффиндорцы только начали подходить к одному из столиков, когда Людо, повернувшись немного, краем глаза заметил Гарри. Глаза Бэгмена засветились облегчением, и он, сказав что-то своим собеседникам, быстро подошел к их троице.

- Ну, что же, приветствую вас, мистер Поттер! – воскликнул Людо, нервно оглядываясь на гоблинов.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Бэгмен, - вежливо поздоровался Гарри. Рон и Гермиона неуверенно замерли рядом.

- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами, - начал мужчина и, с сомнением осмотрев его спутников, продолжил, - …наедине.

Гарри попытался выглядеть озадаченным и немного взволнованным, хотя внутри все клокотало от радости. Посмотрев на Рона и Гермиону, он попросил их оставить его на несколько минут. Пожав плечами, они, все еще в легком недоумении, отошли.

- Давайте обсудим все здесь, - предложил Бэгмен, уводя Гарри в пустующую часть паба. – Я хотел поздравить вас с блестящей победой над драконом, Гарри, - начал Людо.

- Благодарю, мистер Бэгмен. Ваша подсказка с распределением очень сильно мне помогла, - с ухмылкой ответил Гарри.

- О? Вот как? – удивился Бэгмен. – Хорошо, я рад. Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, Гарри, я хотел бы узнать, как вы воспользовались подсказкой из яйца для следующего задания?

- Я как раз работаю над этим. У меня уже есть несколько отличных стратегий.

Лицо Бэгмена прямо засветилось надеждой после этой фразы, прежде чем он вернул себе контроль.

- О, отлично, рад… рад это слышать, мой мальчик. Если тебе понадобиться помощь, в чем угодно…

- Вообще-то, сейчас, когда вы это упомянули, я хотел бы задать вам один вопрос.

- Да? И какой?

- В подсказке говорилось, что у меня что-то украдут и спрячут в Черном озере. Я, конечно, удивлюсь, но, возможно, вы знаете, что у меня собираются украсть? Может, это сообщат чемпионам перед состязанием, или мне придется искать вслепую?

- А! Вот в чем дело. Ну, это просто.

Гарри с надеждой приподнял брови, ожидая, когда бывшая звезда квиддича соизволит ответить.

- И?

Бэгмен проворно осмотрелся и склонился ниже, снизив голос:

- Они заберут не что-то, а кого-то.

- Кого-то? – с замешательством переспросил Поттер.

- Точно. Кого-то очень для тебя важного. Его или её введут в магический стаз и спрячут где-то на дне озера. Как я понял, в деревне русалок.

Гарри недоверчиво смотрел на мужчину. Кого-то!

- Как они определятся с выбором человека? – тихо спросил он.

- С помощью Чаши. Имена кандидатов поместят в Чашу за несколько дней до начала второго тура, и она до того времени останется у директора.

Гарри медленно кивнул и склонил голову ниже, обдумывая внесение некоторых изменений в свой план. Теперь ему стоило испытать поисковые чары для обнаружения людей, а не только предметов.

- Ах да! Так они скажут, кого именно у меня забрали? – внезапно спросил Поттер.

- Не думаю. Нет, - медленно качая головой, ответил Бэгмен.

Мысленно Гарри застонал: «Здорово»

Он был немного раздражен, но умело прикрыл свое раздражение благодарностью.

- И еще кое-что.

- Да, мистер Поттер?

- Люди будут видеть то, что происходит под водой? Я имею в виду, наложит ли Дамблдор чары, позволяющие зрителям следить за чемпионами?

- Нет, нет… ничего подобного не будет. Большую часть задания, пока вы будете под водой, мы ничего не будем видеть. Я предлагал сделать нечто такое… что позволило бы следить за событиями, но мою идею почти никто не поддержал.

Гарри с облегчением улыбнулся и кивнул:

- Очень жаль, что вашу идею не приняли. В любом случае, благодарю за информацию, мистер Бэгмен.

- Ох, не стоит, мистер Поттер, - сердечно улыбнулся Людо, но тут же на его лице отразилось легкое беспокойство. – Я эм… надеюсь, что это останется между нами.

Гарри рассмеялся и озорно улыбнулся мужчине:

- Не волнуйтесь. Конечно, так и будет. Кстати, желаю удачи с гоблинами.

Бэгмен скривился и оглянулся на группу пугающе выглядевших существ в другом углу паба, которые следили за каждым его движением с разной степенью отвращения.

Распрощавшись, Гарри и Людо разошлись. И первый двинулся к столику, который заняли Рон и Гермиона. Разместившись, он сделал заказ у мадам Розмерты.

- И о чем вы говорили? – спросила Гермиона.

Гарри фыркнул:

- Бэгмен кое-что задолжал гоблинам. А так как своего золота у него не хватает, он сделал ставку на Турнир. Точнее на меня. И сейчас пытался подсказать мне, как разгадать загадку яйца, если я до сих пор этого не сделал.

Гермиона задохнулась от негодования.

- Это же мошенничество! – завопила она.

Гарри холодно на нее посмотрел и попросил возмущаться потише, на что девушка смущенно опустила голову.

- Я знаю, Гермиона. И я же не принял его помощь. Я уже давно разгадал загадку, так что подсказки мне ни к чему.

Гермиона продолжала хмуриться, но, в конце концов, решила уделить внимание еде.

Закончив с обедом, Гарри отметил, что у него еще есть время, и решил потратить его на прогулку по магазинам. Напоследок он зашел в небольшой магазин одежды «Ежедневная Одежда и Наряды от Скотта». Поттер никогда еще не заходил в этот магазин, потому что раньше ему было все равно, что одевать под школьные мантии.

В этом магазине оказался хороший выбор мантий и другой одежды магов, кроме того, здесь был маленький отдел с маггловской одеждой. Так же как и в случае с чемоданом, Гарри предложили наложить некоторые чары на выбранные им варианты. Самоочищающиее, согревающие, остужающие, грязеотталкивающие, водоотталкивающие и для автоматического подгона размера - все это лишь малая часть предлагаемых вариантов.

Поттер выбрал чары для изменения размера для всех выбранных им брюк, подозревая, что по окончанию приема зелья-ускорителя подрастет на несколько дюймов и ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы брюки доставали ему лишь до щиколотки.

Гарри купил несколько пар джинс и рубашек разной расцветки. Он совсем не стремился к приобретению чего-то экстравагантного, просто хотел, чтобы его шкаф не встречал его пустотой.

К тому времени, как он закончил, было уже пора забирать чемодан, и Гарри направился к магазину Лафоль и Покебай.

Среди чар, которые он выбрал для чемодана, были чары для уменьшения размера. Для этого нужно было коснуться палочкой верхушки чемодана в определенном месте. Это было очень полезное свойство, особенно когда Гарри придется уезжать из школы. Тогда он просто сможет уменьшить чемодан в поезде и положить его в карман, не опасаясь, что дядя Вернон его заберет и запрет в чулане.

Сложив одежду в чемодан, Поттер коснулся его палочкой, и тот тут же уменьшился до размера спичечного коробка. Гарри усмехнулся.

Заплатив мистеру Лафолю оставшуюся сумму, он направился к школе. Как только Поттер вошел в главные ворота, он сразу бросился к одной из пустующих классных комнат и вызвал поисковую змею, сосредоточившись на поиске Гермионы.

Магия тут же откликнулась, и змея заскользила к большой лестнице.

Все еще оставалась проблема того, что он не знал, кого именно заберут, но он надеялся, что сможет сузить круг, прежде чем начнется второй тур. По существу, получается, что тот, кто не будет присутствовать на втором задании и будет похищенным. Гарри просто сможет вычислить этого человека. Он надеялся, что сможет.

Следуя за большой черной змеёй, Гарри пересек замок и поднялся на седьмой этаж, проходя в портретный вход. Только войдя в гостиную, он увидел, как черное видение, извиваясь, кружит над головой Гермионы. Это было поистине странное зрелище, и Гарри был чудовищно благодарен за то, что эту картину наблюдает только он. Если бы это увидели остальные - комната бы погрязла в панике. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Поттер отменил заклинание, заставляя змею раствориться в воздухе.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Гарри вошел в Тайную Комнату и, достав из кармана уменьшенный чемодан, положил его на пол. Коснувшись верхушки чемодана палочкой, он вернул ему настоящий размер.

К этому чемодану прилагалось три ключа: два самых обычных, а третьим был пароль, который следовало сказать перед тем, как открывать чемодан. А открыв его, сразу попадаешь в один из трех отделов. Оставшиеся два были отлично зачарованы и хранили в себе книги.

Когда открываешь одно из книжных отделений – оставшиеся два приподнимаются следом, но потом волнообразно раздвигаются по сторонам. А так как магическое пространство в этих сторонах расширено, то кажется, что книги просто исчезают. На самом же деле они попадают в вакуум. Все три отделения представляли собой замкнутую систему, поэтому даже если постоянно передвигать их, менять местами, они будут предлагать тот же набор книг.

Гарри не знал, как это работает, но ему определенно хотелось в этом разобраться. Одной из причин, по которой он отметил «расширяющие чары» в своей заявке, было желание спрятать кое-что, не предназначенное для глаз преподавателей. Это были собственноручно сделанные им записи по внеплановым занятиям.

Усевшись на пол рядом с чемоданом, Гарри начал доставать из него книги. За последние несколько месяцев он собрал поистине великолепную коллекцию, не последнее место в которой занимали заказанные совиной почтой книги из Креспаса. Его коллекция была настолько велика, что не помещалась в его старом чемодане, а это было не очень хорошо. Ведь большинство книг были с весьма «сомнительным» содержимым, и Поттер просто не мог позволить себе складировать их на столе, где эти книги могли бы попасть в поле зрения его соседей по комнате.

Когда в спальне он собирал чемодан, то делал это в спешке и совершенно неорганизованно, но сейчас Гарри собирался навести порядок. А еще отобрать книги в комнате Салазара, которые собирался… позаимствовать.

Первым делом он отделил «безопасные» книги от «сомнительных». Отобрав безопасные, Гарри сложил их во второй отдел и закрыл паролем «Квиддич». Этот пароль был отличным прикрытием, если когда-нибудь Рону или Гермионе понадобится книга из его чемодана. Тогда он без колебаний назовет пароль, не навлекая тем самым на себя лишних подозрений. Просто и безопасно.

Оставшиеся книги Поттер рассортировал по темам, а потом в алфавитном порядке, сложив их в третьем отделе. Для него он использовал пароль на парселтанге «Нотечус», латинское название тигровой змеи, которым он подписался, оформляя заказ в Креспас.

Закончив с сортировкой, Гарри бегло просмотрел и отложил несколько книг, по которым планировал попрактиковаться. На самом деле, у него почти не было времени, чтобы прочесть книги, присланные из Креспаса, потому что читать их в гостиной было небезопасно, не говоря уже о практике. А в Тайной Комнате он все свое время уделял трансформации в змею. Но сейчас Гарри мог позволить себе попрактиковаться в темной магии.

Подняв руки вверх, он потянулся, разминая затекшие от часового сидения на полу мышцы спины. Гарри был очень доволен результатом своей работы. Большая часть книг, которую он добавил из библиотеки Слизерина, скорее всего, принадлежала Тому Риддлу, поскольку они были не настолько древними, чтобы лежать тут со времен Салазара. Маленькая его часть беспокоилась о том, как много книг Риддла пришлось ему по душе, оказавшись захватывающими и интригующими. Но Гарри быстро подавил в себе это беспокойство. А еще он взял парочку парселмагических книг Слизерина.

Нахмурившись, он как раз рассматривал их. Внутри него шла борьба. Ведь так просто сказать, что справишься с этим, когда просто листаешь страницы, но совсем другое – составлять четкий план тренировок по заклинаниям из этой книги. Поттер чувствовал, как скручивает от волнения нутро.

Эта книга полностью посвящена темной магии.

В конце концов, она ничем не ужаснее тех, что он купил. Здесь к каждому заклинанию давалось небольшое описание. Он и раньше теоретически изучал темную магию по книгам, но это был первый раз, когда он собирается опробовать её на практике.

Раньше это казалось Гарри вообще неосуществимым, ведь большинство темномагических заклинаний слишком разрушительны, и ему совсем не хотелось швырять их в стены. Последнее, что ему было нужно, так это обрушить на себя Тайную Комнату.

Но однажды, зайдя туда, он обратил внимание на громадное тело василиска. И тут к Гарри пришло озарение.

Чудовище было магически устойчивым. Эта туша просто поглотит большинство его заклинаний, обезопасив тем самым от обвала потолка.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри поднял книгу с пола.

Это просто магия. Обычная, черт побери, магия. Все. Нет смысла пренебрегать целым разделом знаний лишь потому, что эти слабые трусы не пользуются ей! Гарри не слаб.

Настроив себя на нужный лад, Гарри встал на ноги и направился в комнату с василиском. На ходу он просматривал некоторые заклинания в книге, в другой руке держа тетрадь со своими записями.

Книга называлась «Большая Книга Теней Скидвиэна. Том первый». Темномагические заклинания в ней были очень, очень болезненными, но не смертельными. В тетради же были выписаны заклинания, которые он хотел опробовать, и рядом он проставил номера страниц, на которых можно было прочесть подробное описание.

У Гарри было два списка с заклинаниями. Первый с заклинаниями, которые влияли на окружающую среду. Их можно было испытать на теле василиска. Второй содержал в себе не менее полезные заклинания, вот только опробовать их нужно была на живом человеке, чтобы понять, сработали они или нет.

Он открыл тетрадь на первом списке заклинаний и погрузился в чтение.

Скатерен Глаесум – заставит любой неодушевленный предмет ломаться и крошиться как стекло. Смотреть ст. 98.

Кгнвос – хаотично разбросает предметы. Смотреть ст. 142.

Димолири – превратит небольшое здание в руины. Смотреть ст. 52.

Коллаби – заключит предмет в сферу и уничтожит его. Смотреть ст. 151.

Квазарэ – создает черную дыру, которая в пределах своего радиуса высосет всю окружающую среду. Смотреть ст. 172.

Скреадэ – темное режущее проклятье, пронзающее широкие предметы. Смотреть ст. 208.

Закусив щеку, Гарри думал над тем, что же он хочет испытать первым. Ему было интересно, сможет ли Скреадэ разрезать кожу василиска?

Режущие проклятья всегда были полезными, и если это проклятье справится с василиском - оно определенно будет лучше остальных. Гораздо лучше Диффиндо, это конечно... Он решил попробовать это заклинание первым и открыл книгу на 208 странице, чтобы прочесть краткое описание.

Через несколько минут он уже стоял напротив василиска со вскинутой палочкой.

Гарри раньше никогда не использовал темную магию и поэтому решил, что для начала произнесет заклинание вслух и уже потом посредством практики дойдет до невербального его использования. Нацелив палочку на брюхо василиска, он сосредоточил вокруг себя магию и выкрикнул:

- Скреадэ!

Поттер почувствовал, как через его тело в палочку устремляется огромное количество энергии. Черный луч переплелся с глубоким пурпурным цветом и выстрелил из палочки, ударяя в огромный труп. Гарри судорожно задышал, с удивлением чувствуя, как подломились колени, и он вдруг оказался на несколько футов ниже.

Эта магия была слишком насыщенной и резкой! И ощущалась она… просто потрясающе!

Он был не готов почувствовать подобное. Это и рядом не стояло с нейтральной магией, оно было как парселмагия. Только… сильнее.

Гарри сосредоточился и встал. Его глаза заблестели каким-то невиданным прежде оттенком зеленого, а тело было словно в огне. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Поттер поднял палочку снова – и пурпурно-черный луч уже летит в василиска.

А Гарри снова хватает ртом воздух и сильно пошатывается, но все-таки удерживается на ногах. Еще один взмах палочкой, а потом еще и еще. И прежде чем он это осознает - с его губ срывается безумный смех. А он все сильнее наполняет свои заклинания магией, чтобы ощущения стали еще насыщеннее. Голова начинает немного кружиться, и он все сильнее раскачивается из стороны в сторону, и его смех сменяется приглушенным хихиканьем. Наконец Гарри опускает палочку и удивленно моргает.

Первые его атаки почти не нанесли трупу никаких повреждений, но та лавина, которую он недавно обрушил, явно возымела эффект. На небольшом участке брюха огромного змея, куда пришлись его атаки, виднелись довольно глубокие пересекающие крест-накрест порезы.

И от удивления смех снова срывается с его губ.

Сила. Так много невероятной, дикой, восхитительной силы! Просто потрясающе! Он до сих пор её чувствовал. Она растекалась по венам, затуманивала разум, оставляя после себя эйфорическую дымку. И ему это нравилось. Мерлин, как же ему это нравилось!

Больше...

Гарри посмотрел на лежащую на полу рядом с тетрадью книгу. И быстрым шагом направился к ней с горящими жаждой глазами.

Квазарэ – создает черную дыру, которая в пределах своего радиуса всасывает всю окружающую среду.

- Звучит интригующе… - криво усмехнулся Гарри.

Он открыл книгу по Темным Искусствам на нужной странице и быстро прочел описание. Ему тут же захотелось испытать это заклинание, он проклинал себя за нетерпеливость. Но ему необходимо было испытать его.

Гарри бросил книгу на пол и вернулся к телу василиска. Он поднял палочку и направил её на уже исполосованное брюхо. Потянув на себя опьяняющую, на удивление быстро откликнувшуюся магию, Гарри позволил ей бурлить в каждом участке своего тела. Его глаза закатились, и он ликующе рассмеялся, прежде чем сфокусироваться на цели. Взмахнув палочкой, он выкрикнул:

- Квазарэ!

Ничего не произошло, но Гарри явственно ощутил порыв магии. Он нахмурился, похоже, это заклинание получилось намного слабее предыдущего. Поттер опять потянул на себя магию, на этот раз намного больше. Он пытался контролировать каждый свой вдох и выдох, когда поднимал палочку.

- Квазарэ!

Крошечный черный шарик завис на том месте, куда указывала его палочка. В доли секунды шарик увеличился, а потом уменьшился, увеличился – уменьшился и неожиданно исчез с громким взрывом!

На этот раз по телу пробежала приятная дрожь, и Гарри понял, что что-то делает не так. Вернувшись к книге, он перечитал описание и опять подошел к змее.

Он поднял палочку и, потянув на себя столько магии, сколько смог, выкрикнул:

- Квазарэ!

Черная сфера появилась прямо на исполосованном ранами теле василиска. Она выросла в размерах футов до двух и, наконец, Гарри поглотила такая долгожданная эйфория, накатывая на него волнами наслаждения! А темная сфера в то время сжалась и с хлопком превратилась в ничто!

Вот только на том месте, где она была, тоже ничего не осталось. В теле василиска зияла идеально круглая дыра, открывающая вид на куски мышц и костей.

«И это чертов василиск!» - с диким возбуждением думал Гарри. Василиск с огромными «магическими резервами» и просто чудовищно могущественное существо! Чертов Король змей!

«Но все равно недостаточно могущественное, чтобы противиться влиянию темной магии», - рассмеялся про себя он, не в силах сдержаться.

Гарри закрыл глаза и задрожал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Все его тело ощущалось как нечто изумительное. Будто самые сильные в мире эндорфины затопили всю его нервную систему, наполняя каждую клеточку тела удовольствием.

Неприятно улыбаясь, Гарри выровнял дыхание и медленно открыл глаза. Он испытывал сейчас сумасшедшую радость, слишком сумасшедшую, чтобы она была чем-то обоснована. Все в нем утонуло в этом чувстве.

И это чувство сыграло огромную роль в его последующих успехах, когда он послал еще одну сферу в труп с тем же результатом. Безумный смех клокотал в груди, и он посылал проклятия снова и снова. Одно за одним он бросал в змея Квазарэ, наблюдая за тем, как появляются в мертвой плоти новые дыры. Когда он очень быстро использовал несколько проклятий подряд, сферы получались меньше, но от этого они, кажется, были еще разрушительнее.

Гарри начал смешивать Квазарэ со Скреадэ, каждое его заклинание успешно попадало в цель. И тут он ощутил потребность в движении. Все его тело, казалось, само вот-вот сорвется в бег, и он подчинился этому желанию, бросаясь из стороны в сторону так, будто уворачивался от ответных выпадов противника. Все это время он не прекращал посылать в свою цель проклятья, стараясь не промахиваться.

К трём часам утра, после того как Гарри бесформенной хихикающей кучкой провалялся на полу два часа кряду, сознание начинало медленно проясняться.

Он медленно принял сидячее положение и сложил ноги по-турецки. Сейчас Гарри сидел на грязном полу возле изуродованного трупа василиска и пытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли воедино. Когда у него это, наконец, получилось, он озадаченно заморгал, медленно понимая, что сделал. И это показалось ему невозможным!

Словно все это было сном.

Ведь просто невозможно, чтобы он обладал силой, способной сотворить такое с тысячелетним магическим существом. А еще он просто не мог чувствовать себя настолько хорошо. Это было подобно мечте и не могло быть настоящим!

Но было.

Он сделал это! Гарри полностью растворился в магии, получая за это не испытываемое ранее наслаждение. Но чем больше подробностей он вспоминал, тем сильнее ужасался тому, что натворил.

Неужели это действительно был он?

Да!

Гарри не мог свалить часть вины на своего компаньона. Весь груз ответственности лежал лишь на нем одном. И он это знал. Темная магия была так великолепна, что он без остатка хотел отдаться ей. Хотел раствориться в ней!

Что и сделал.

Дрожащее дыхание сорвалось с губ, и он почувствовал, как дрожь, пробежавшись по позвоночнику, оседает в животе, наполняя его восхитительным послевкусием былого могущества.

Гарри запустил руки в волосы и что есть силы сжал их в кулак, крепко зажмуриваясь.

Что за чертовщина с ним творится?

– –

Следующие несколько дней Гарри старался держаться от Тайной Комнаты подальше. Он действительно старался, даже прекратил тренировки по трансформации. Поттер прекрасно понимал, что стоит ему лишь взглянуть на труп василиска, как он тут же вспомнит, как пьяняще и волнительно струилась по венам темная магия.

Что эта магия творит с человеком? Неужели эффект всегда такой? Он прочел несколько описаний темной магии в нескольких учебниках, что ссылались на склонности волшебников к темной стороне. Но он и подумать не мог, что она будет так сильна и быстродейственна! А ведь это было не самое опасное проклятье. Оно казалось даже мягким по сравнению с некоторыми другими, о которых он читал.

Несмотря на все приложенные усилия, сейчас Гарри все-таки стоял в Тайной Комнате, рассматривая изуродованное тело василиска. С одной стороны ему ужасно хотелось повторить, но с другой - он боялся этого.

«Ты должен… принять это… без страха», - прошептал его компаньон. Гарри вздрогнул от такого внезапного появления собеседника.

Несколько ночей назад его компаньон даже не появился на «тренировочном сеансе». А когда Гарри укрылся в своем подсознании прошлой ночью, он хотел избавиться от всех воспоминаний об этом инциденте. Он хотел расслабиться и успокоиться, отрешившись от всех проблем. И его компаньон поддержал это желание, не напоминая об этом случае.

«Что ты имеешь в виду?» - неуверенно спросил Гарри.

«Магия всего лишь… контролировала тебя… потому что это ново… не привычно для тебя. И она будет продолжать это делать… до тех пор, пока ты остаешься… на таком уровне…»

Гарри прикусил губу и опустил взгляд, рассматривая искушающий его труп.

«Но я как будто схожу с ума в такие моменты… я… что, если, используя подобные заклинания в реальном бою, я потеряю себя? Я точно убью кого-нибудь и, что еще ужаснее, начну этим наслаждаться… а потом, когда это пройдет, я навсегда себя возненавижу».

«Именно поэтому… ты должен практиковаться… ты должен уметь это контролировать. Чтобы справиться с тьмой внутри себя… ты должен стать сильнее. Ты должен использовать её… постигнуть её… сложность… и подчинить себе.

Практикуйся здесь… где никому не сможешь навредить…. Это идеальный вариант, Гарри. Ты… ты сможешь овладеть своей силой здесь. Стать хозяином своей тьмы… заставить её развиваться… внутри себя. Владеть и распоряжаться ею, это… ТВОЯ воля».

Гарри медленно кивнул. Он видел смысл в этих словах, потому что они были правдивы. С помощью практики он подчинит себе свои способности, и это будет стоить затраченных усилий. Он чувствовал, как часть его ликует от того, что он будет держать эту силу при себе. От того, что будет ощущать трепет.

Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь оттолкнуть эту сумасшедшую радость.

«Я могу помочь тебе…», - прошептал его компаньон, и дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику.

Медленно, Гарри открыл глаза и кивнул. Уголки его губ приподнялись, а в глазах вспыхнул какой-то безумный огонек. Он принял решение. Он сделает это.

И, черт побери, он взволнован!

– –

У Гарри уже вошло в привычку следить по Карте за передвижениями Грюма и Крауча. И почти сразу Поттер понял, что тут определенно что-то не так.

Первое и главное: Грюм никогда не покидал своего кабинета.

В буквальном смысле. Точка с именем Аластора Грюма ни разу не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. В то время как точка с именем Бартемиуса Крауча постоянно передвигалась по школе, что тоже было весьма странно. Ведь этот человек – высокопоставленный чиновник в министерстве, у которого должно быть уйма работы, и в его обязанности вряд ли входит блуждание по школе.

Бартемиус Крауч очень много времени проводил с Грюмом в кабинете последнего и еще на занятиях по Защите.

Получается, что Крауч – это Грюм? Если это так, то Крауч, скорее всего, использует Оборотное зелье, и это объясняет, зачем он вторгся в кладовую Снейпа. Но на кой черт Краучу все это понадобилось? Гарри никак не мог этого понять. Это было просто бессмысленно!

В любом случае, в одном он был уверен точно: человек, что ведет у них занятия каждую неделю – не Аластор Грюм.

Однажды прямо во время занятия по Защите, Гарри достал из-за выступа парты Карту и, активировав, посмотрел на неё. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на человека, выглядевшего как «Грозный Глаз» Грюм. Вот только Карта упрямо обозначала его как Бартемиуса Крауча.

Это было нечто… странное. Что здесь происходит? И кто-нибудь еще об этом знает?

– –

До второго задания оставалось всего три недели, а эта неделя была последней в курсе приема зелья-ускорителя, и Гарри не видел смысла в том, чтобы продолжать принимать его.

Невилл пару раз замечал, как утром Гарри принимает свои зелья, потому что утро у него проходило почти также как и у самого Поттера, и он не боялся принимать душ вместе с Гарри. Дин и Симус почти не изменились в своем мнении, но, принимая душ вместе с ним, не делали вид, что им противно.

Разве что у обоих повышалась неуклюжесть.

Гарри добился значительных успехов при трансформации в змею. Он уже мог трансформировать обе ноги так, что они, сливаясь, становились одной массой, а потом это перемещалось вверх, достигая бедер.

Это было поистине необычное ощущение, но практикуясь в этом четыре дня подряд, Поттер привык.

Он все еще не мог полностью перевоплотить руки и ключицы, хотя уже умел значительно уменьшать их размер. Гарри был уверен, что стоит в шаге от полной трансформации.

Практика в Темных Искусствах так же проходила великолепно. Он научился подавлять иррациональное желание пользоваться темной магией постоянно. Гарри посвящал тренировкам целый час каждую ночь, но не более того. Он даже специально зачаровал для этого часы. Так, по истечению времени, они становились очень-очень горячими. Если он не останавливался, они начинали нагреваться еще сильнее, пока он не прекращал. А если его и это не останавливало – обжигали до красных волдырей. И это было совсем не хорошо, зато эффективно охлаждало его пыл. Особенно в первую неделю. А сейчас ему даже не нужно было этого, стоило услышать соответствующий звонок, как он тут же останавливался.

Его компаньон присутствовал на каждом таком занятии. Темная магическая сила Гарри росла, но вместе с ней рос и контроль над ней.

Он заметил, что цветовая гамма его подсознания опять изменилась. И теперь она была не серой, а темной как ночное небо. По крайней мере, он так считал. Хотя пол по-прежнему оставался серым, но стены и то, что заменяло здесь потолок, было черным.

Темнота успокаивала.

Его компаньон тоже оценил изменения. Теперь он проводил с Гарри намного больше времени, объясняя, что теперь ему легче вливаться в его магию.

Гарри не был идиотом, и прекрасно понимал, что это означает.

Его склонность изменилась. Ведь до того, как все это началось, он явно склонялся к светлому типу магии. В это, конечно, трудно поверить, но тогда его подсознание было белым. Это ли не показатель его склонности?

Это всего лишь теория, но все довольно очевидно.

Его магическая направленность за последние четыре месяца по каким-то причинам, которые он не мог понять, изменилась со светлой на темную.

И Гарри совсем это не волновало.

Этот путь нравился ему даже больше.

– –

Следуя за Роном и Невиллом, Гарри направлялся на завтрак. Сегодня была пятница, и он выглядел нетерпеливым и немного взволнованным, ведь сегодня последняя ночь, когда он принимает зелье-ускоритель. Все его мысли были посвящены заклинаниям, в которых он планировал попрактиковаться этой ночью в Тайной Комнате. В такой вот задумчивости он занял место за столом Гриффиндора и на автопилоте начал наполнять свою тарелку.

- Гермиона…? Ты… ты в порядке? – прорвался в мысли Гарри голос Джинни, и он поднял взгляд, с замешательством и непониманием посмотрев на девушек.

Гермиона шмыгнула носом, но мастерски справилась со своими эмоциями, и гордо вздернув подбородок, сжала челюсти.

- Я в порядке, - коротко ответила она.

А вот теперь Гарри на самом деле ничего не понимал. Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Ну что ж, он был готов к чему-то подобному: на столе перед Джинни и Гермионой лежал Еженедельник Ведьмы. Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел на журнал. Он не мог точно разобрать изображение на обложке, но вроде это был Крам, снятый еще во время первого задания. Болгарин нахмурился и ушел за край издания. Под статьей стояла фамилия Риты Скитер.

- Что Скитер написала на этот раз? – спросил Гарри, едва сдерживая грозные нотки в голосе.

Джинни мельком взглянула на него и опять посмотрела на Гермиону. Неуверенно, словно сомневаясь, она ответила:

- Она, эээ… написала про Гермиону и Крама нечто поистине отвратительное, - девушка извиняющейся посмотрела на Грейнджер.

Рон резко поднял голову и, раздраженно нахмурившись, посмотрел на них:

- И что там насчет Крама? – спросил он, проглатывая еду.

- Даже не начинай, Рон, - разъяренно прошипела Джинни. – Не сейчас.

Негодующе посмотрев на сестру, он опустил глаза на журнал и, издевательски усмехнувшись изображению Крама, вернулся к содержимому своей тарелки.

Гарри услышал, как Гермиона подавила новый всхлип, и увидел в глазах девушки тщательно скрываемую боль. Взглянув на злосчастный журнал, он почувствовал, как растет в нем гнев. Интенсивность этой эмоции была настолько сильна, что Гарри удивился тому, как быстро привык к компании своих «друзей». Они были нужны ему лишь для достижения определенной цели. И эта цель: отвлечь от себя всеобщее внимание, ну и еще власть. Ведь пока он поддерживает образ общительного и дружелюбного мальчика - остальные считают его таковым, и ничто не натолкнет их на мысль, что Гарри прямо у них под носом может практиковаться в темной магии.

Но видимо, он еще полностью не избавился от неуместного желания защищать их. Кроме того, они принадлежат ему, и эта сука Скитер не имеет права их использовать. Его это злит. Он защитит то, что принадлежит ему.

Гарри резко выхватил у Джинни Еженедельник Ведьмы, но Гермиона успела схватить издание за другой конец, зажимая его в кулак. На секунду потеряв самообладание, Гарри зарычал и с яростью посмотрел на девушку. К счастью, та старательно отводила глаза и поэтому не рассмотрела, каким бешенством вспыхнуло на миг его лицо.

- Ты не должен это читать, - решительно произнесла она, не отводя глаз от стола.

Ярость в Гарри вспыхнула с новой силой, ему захотелось зарычать или даже зашипеть от бешенства, но он быстро с собой справился.

- Что. Она. Написала? – медленно, контролируя каждое слово, чтобы не сорваться на крик, спросил он.

- Это неважно, - ответила Гермиона, поднимая, наконец, глаза.

Гарри минуту испытующе смотрел ей в глаза и, наконец, сумел справиться со своим гневом. Он сможет прочесть журнал позже, когда останется один. И он непременно найдет то, что так расстроило Гермиону.

- Отлично, - ответил Гарри. Уткнувшись в свою тарелку, он решительно насадил яйцо на вилку.

– –

- Гарри? Могу я с тобой поговорить? – окликнул голос Гермионы, когда ночью Поттер появился в портретном входе. К этому моменту он уже закончил с тренировками по темной магии и как раз собирался улизнуть на свою «процедуру». Гарри совсем не был уверен, что сможет «сохранить лицо», ведь он чувствовал себя ужасно разбитым после тренировки.

Так что его колебания по поводу этой просьбы были вполне понятны. Но что-то в тоне Гермионы – к величайшему разочарованию Поттера – вынудило его согласиться.

- Да, Миона, конечно. Что случилось? – спросил он, прячась за самой заботливой из всех своих масок.

- Ты не выяснил, как Рита Скитер смогла узнать, что ты… гей?

- А? – раздраженно отозвался Гарри.

- Ты и Флер говорили об этом после бала наедине, верно?

- Верно, - коротко ответил Гарри. У него на самом деле не было сил терпеть её плутания вокруг да около. Если она сейчас же не скажет в чем дело - он её пошлет.

- Просто кое-что, что она написала в этой… статье… обо мне… кое-что, что никак не смогла бы узнать. Это просто невозможно. Никто об этом не знал, я спросила Виктора, но, похоже, он тоже без понятия, как Скитер смогла узнать об этом. Он просто в бешенстве, и я уверена, что Виктор ничего не рассказывал.

- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у Скитер есть секрет, с помощью которого она подслушивает чужие секреты? – нетерпеливо сделал выводы Гарри, желая поскорее с этим разобраться.

- Точно!

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри справился со своим раздражением. Он и так это знал, но теперь, когда она практически указала на эту проблему пальцем, ему придется быть внимательнее.

- Ну, после первого задания Дамблдор запретил ей появляться на территории школы. Но я иногда поглядываю на Карту и вижу её в замке. Такое ощущение, что она пробирается сюда под мантией-невидимкой или чарами Невидимости. Но возможно, что у нее еще есть свой осведомитель в стенах школы.

- Думаешь, она может использовать картины или привидений как источник информации?

Гарри покачал головой:

- Картины в этом деле ей не помощницы, они подчиняются директору. Привидения тоже не подходят. Особенно Пивз, думаю, я бы его заметил, если бы он был где-то поблизости во время моего разговора с Флер.

- Когда она нас подслушала, мы с Виктором были даже не в школе.

- А где?

- Возле озера. Под ивой, - покраснела девушка.

- О, - понимающе кивнул Гарри. Это место было известно своей уединенностью, которое парочки обычно использовали, чтобы пообжиматься всласть. – Что ж, Карта не показывает мне окрестностей замка, но я все равно буду настороже.

Гермиона резко кивнула.

- Хорошо. Я тоже буду внимательнее, - она замялась на мгновение, но потом подняла голову и посмотрела на него. – Спасибо, Гарри.

- Не стоит.

– –

В воскресный полдень Гарри «проснулся» от последнего приема зелья. Сейчас он стоял у огромного зеркала, оценивая результат своих стараний и мучений.

По сравнению с началом года он подрос дюймов на семь, заметно раздался в плечах, а твердые мышцы приобрели четкую форму. Предплечья стали массивнее и не выглядели как набор костей. То же самое касалось и ног.

Его ребра, кости и позвонки больше не выпирали. Он весь казался стройным и гибким, но ни как не костлявым, и ему определенно нравилось то, что он видит.

Усмехнувшись своему новому отражению, Гарри покрутился из стороны в сторону, желая лучше изучить свое новое тело.

- Что ж, я горячая штучка, - шутливо сказал он отражению в зеркале и рассмеялся. Сейчас он выглядел совсем не на четырнадцать. Ему с легкостью можно было дать все шестнадцать.

Ввиду того, что все эти изменения происходили на протяжении двух месяцев – никто ничего не заметил. Хотя он был уверен, что тот, кто не встречался с ним каждый день, сразу заметит, что он заметно подрос.

Но Гарри это не сильно беспокоило. Часто случалось так, что такому способствовала сама магия, и он запросто сможет сказать, что это как раз его случай.

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Поттер натянул на себя рубашку и мантию. Как вознаграждение за все свои мучения он сейчас поднимется в башню Гриффиндора и хорошенько отоспится.

– –

Он взмахнул палочкой, целясь в созданный им же манекен. Управлять своей магией становилось все легче и легче, несмотря на это жалкое тело. Его магическая сила стремительно росла, и он все чаще начинал обдумывать свое полное восстановление.

Он призвал свою магию, и она откликнулась. Откликнулась, немного сопротивляясь призыву этого тщедушного тела, но все же откликнулась, а значит, он становился сильнее.

Он произнес невербальное заклинание, и сорвавшийся с его палочки оранжевый свет врезался в манекен.

Он ломано рассмеялся нахлынувшему чувству эйфории. Как же он жаждал этого ощущения, почти так же сильно, как свои книги!

Он использовал еще одно проклятье, а потом еще и еще – друг за другом. Магия струилась в нем, вокруг него, и он без усилий подчинял её своим желаниям.

Вот только эта жалкая оболочка не обладала подобающей выносливостью и устала быстрее, чем он того хотел. Но все равно, он прогрессирует.

Призвав к себе кресло, он забрался в него, со вздохом расслабляя напряженные конечности. Он отлевитировал стул в кабинет, но вместо того, чтобы разместиться за столом, подлетел к большому окну и взмахом руки раздвинул шторы, позволяя солнечному свету коснуться кожи. Это тепло было великолепно после постоянных сквозняков, блуждающих по поместью.

За окном простирался огромный, но совершенно запущенный сад. Поместье располагалось на вершине холма, и со второго этажа, на котором он как раз и находился, отлично был виден Малый Ганглетон.

Позади раздалось шипение, и на его безгубом лице появилась улыбка. Нагини скользнула на подоконник, и он переместил кресло так, чтобы его маленькая костлявая рука смогла коснуться тела змеи. Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, ощутив под пальцами мягкие чешуйки её тела. Она довольно зашипела в ответ, счастливая от того, что хозяин рядом и разговаривает с ней. Она рассказала ему о том, что голодна и просила отпустить в центральный городской парк, где она, возможно, смогла бы съесть какого-нибудь заигравшегося малыша.

Он рассмеялся и попросил её соблюдать диету и питаться животными из ближайшего леса. Змея обиженно зашипела в ответ, но настаивать на своем не стала.

/Хорошая моя, я знаю, как тебе здесь скучно. Так же, как и мне. Но скоро мы сможем покинуть это место, и я продолжу свое дело/, - прошипел он, нежно пробегаясь пальцами по её чешуйчатой голове.

– –

До задания оставалось три недели, и в настоящий момент Гарри бежал по коридору второго этажа. Спустившись по большой лестнице, он бросился к выходу. На его губах блуждала победоносная ухмылка.

Он сделал это!

Он освоил свою первую змеевидную форму. Теперь Гарри мог превращаться в морскую змею, даже не напрягаясь. Он научился трансформироваться меньше чем за минуту и теперь был готов попробовать в воде.

У него есть еще три недели, чтобы научиться передвигаться под водой в своей новой форме, накладывать согревающие чары и чары головного пузыря. Поттер был уверен, что времени у него полно, но он немного беспокоился по поводу такого вида тренировок.

Выбежав из замка, Гарри начал спускаться вниз, к озеру, и по пути встретился с Хагридом, который выводил из Запретного леса молодого золотистого цвета единорога. Поттер ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что в кои-то веки они будут проходить на Уходе за Волшебными Существами существ, которые не попытаются съесть его. Он просто не смог бы больше выдерживать еще какое-нибудь подобие Огнеплюя-мантикраба.

Гарри с улыбкой помахал полувеликану и опять сорвался на бег. Достигнув озера, он пошел вдоль берега и, когда отошел от замка достаточно далеко, выбрал место, где побольше деревьев, чтобы никто не смог случайно его увидеть.

Тут он высвободил свою магию, просматривая окрестность на наличие чужих аур. Например, если эта дрянь Скитер спряталась здесь под мантией-невидимкой или еще как-нибудь, но все было чисто.

Раздевшись до боксеров, что оказалось не очень-то приятно в феврале, потому что было жутко холодно, он наложил на себя согревающие чары и тут же с облегчением выдохнул, чувствуя, как магия окутала его тело, быстро согревая. Еще один взмах волшебной палочкой вокруг лица – и на нем уже чары головного пузыря, прикрывающие рот и нос.

И все равно, несмотря на согревающие чары, ему было чертовски холодно, хотя и не до боли, как было сначала.

Гарри нырнул в воду настолько глубоко, насколько смог и начал трансформацию.

Он чувствовал, как сливаются воедино ноги, как неприятно покалывает руки, которые словно растворяются. Его череп сжимался, принимая обтекаемую форму. Менялась и структура зубов, он чувствовал, как их заменяют клыки. И вот через минуту он стал длинной, большой змеёй с гибким и мускулистым телом. Гарри несколько раз быстро вздохнул, проверяя работоспособность чар головного пузыря, которые, как оказалось, прекрасно сохранились после трансформации. Теперь его легкие были полны кислорода на последующие двадцать минут. Осталось проверить, чтобы в таком маленьком головном пузыре воздуха хватило на час.

Гарри открыл глаза, не поднимая второго века, чтобы защитить зрачки. Его подводное зрение оказалось просто отличным, и он бы даже самодовольно усмехнулся, если бы змеи умели это делать.

Он двинулся вперед, рассекая воду сильным телом, и начал тренировки по плаванию.

У него, конечно, были инстинкты, помогающие двигаться правильно, но в этом все равно нужно было попрактиковаться, потому что плавать ему нужно было как можно быстрее.

– –

Час-два каждой ночи, которые раньше Гарри посвящал обучению трансформации, теперь он перенес на утро и практиковался в плавании. Через несколько дней он включил в тренировку использование поисковых чар в форме змеи.

А так как прятать вещи в озере Гарри сам не мог, он искал то, что уже находилось под водой.

Частенько он искал даже гигантского кальмара, еще определил местонахождение деревни русалок и нашел, где обитают колонии гриндилоу.

Ни одно из существ, живущих в озере, не отнеслось к нему с подозрением – разве что некоторые оказались крайне осмотрительными и старались держаться подальше. Но, в общем, он мог сказать, что кажется им огромной водяной змеёй.

Хотя Гарри подозревал, что такой вид змей вряд ли водится в Шотландии, да еще и в озерах с ледяной водой, но, похоже, обитающих здесь существ этот факт совершенно не волновал. И чем больше Поттер проводил времени под водой, тем лучше понимал, почему. В Черном озере обитали совершенно необъяснимые и очень странные экземпляры. Иногда даже слишком странные.

Его экскурсии по окрестностям Черного озера принесли нужный эффект, и теперь Гарри знал, как двигаться к цели, минуя большинство попадавшихся на пути препятствий. Это, конечно, могло и не сработать на самом задании, но он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, зная особенности этой территории.

После недели тренировок Гарри сократил их до часа три раза в неделю, просто для того, чтобы поддерживать нужную форму.

Теперь он все свободное время уделял домашним заданиям, которые почти полностью запустил, пока большую часть времени тратил на подготовку к заданию и индивидуальным занятиям по темным искусствам.

– –

- Сегодня я хочу немного отклониться от темы, - сказал Грюм, опираясь на свой стол, чтобы снять с деревянной ноги напряжение. Оглядев четверокурсников, он усмехнулся.

- Кто скажет мне, в чем основное отличие темного неопытного мага от опытного?

Ученики осмотрелись по сторонам, и комнату наполнили тихие шепотки, но никто не поднял руку первым. Нерешительно это сделал Симус.

- Мистер Финниган, - произнес Грюм, дернув подбородком в сторону Симуса.

- Ээ, опытный темный маг знает больше заклинаний?

- Что ж, это действительно так, но это не главное отличие. Еще варианты?

- Опытный волшебник сделает меньше ошибок в бою, чем неопытный? – предположила Гермиона.

- И снова верно, но это можно сказать о любом неопытном маге. Я же спрашиваю исключительно о темных. Кто еще?

Гарри, колеблясь, поднял руку.

- Мистер Поттер, - вызвал Грюм.

- Неопытный темный маг не контролирует свою магию. Наоборот, это магия контролирует его.

Грюм заметно удивился и ухмыльнулся.

- Верно, мистер Поттер! – Грюм оттолкнулся от стола и тяжело ступая, двинулся вперед. – Но скажите, что это: преимущество или недостаток?

- Это зависит от того, насколько могущественен темный маг, - ответил Гарри.

- О? – заинтересованно спросил Грюм, и его глаза засияли любопытством.

- Ну… если действительно сильный маг начинает пользоваться темными заклинаниями и безумие завладевает им – он превращается в берсерка и уничтожает все в доступном ему радиусе. Их легче победить, потому что у них нет ни стратегии, ни защитного рефлекса. Но если сражаться с таким магом - нужно успевать уворачиваться от его проклятий, и если оно уже пущено, то шанс увернуться очень низок. Совсем другое дело опытный темный маг, который в совершенстве контролирует свою магию и не так расточителен. Кроме того, всегда действуя в соответствии с подходящей стратегией, он в состоянии отклонить любую вашу атаку. Так… все зависит от обстоятельств.

- Все верно, мистер Поттер! Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, - широко усмехнулся Грюм.

– –

- Где ты это выучил, Гарри? Этого нет ни в одном нашем учебнике по Защите, - взволнованно спросила Гермиона расстроенным тоном, когда они шли по коридору к большой лестнице.

- Э, по-моему, это упоминалось в одной из книг, которые я заказал совиной почтой, - легко ответил Гарри.

- Правда? Могу я одолжить её на время? – радостно и возбужденно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- Кхм… видишь ли, я точно не помню, в какой книге было об этом написано, но я просмотрю их, - сказал Гарри, надеясь, что сможет откладывать это дело до тех пор, пока девушка просто не забудет о нем.

- Это было бы здорово, Гарри! Честно говоря, мне очень понравилась сегодняшняя лекция профессора. Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснял психологию темных магов или биологическое воздействие магии на их тела, - выпалила Гермиона.

- Да, но что это была за чушь об этих штуках, эндельфинах? – спросил Рон. – Какое отношение ко всему этому имеют их головы или хвосты!

Гарри и Гермиона с сомнением посмотрели на него.

- Их называют эндорфины, Рон. Не дельфины, - раздраженно ответила Гермиона.

- Да, но я все равно понятия не имею, что это такое, - едко проворчал Рон.

Гермиона повернулась к Гарри, не желая выслушивать очередное бредовое предположение Рона… опять.

- В любом случае, я считаю, что это была потрясающая лекция. Я раньше и представления не имела, как темная магия воздействует на нервную систему, хотя это весьма полезное знание. Особенно тот факт, что энкефалины и динорфины в спинном мозге и периферийной нервной системе смягчают и снижают болевой порог, позволяя темной магии возрасти в несколько раз!

- А? Как так? И что вообще это значит? – вмешался Рон.

- Это значит, что большое количество темной магии в теле человека практически лишает его ощущения боли. И если в темного мага попадет какое-нибудь, пусть даже очень болезненное проклятие, он ощутит это значительно позже. А до этого он будет продолжать сражаться так, словно ничего и не произошло.

- О… это… плохо, - сказал Рон с мучительно задумчивым выражением на лице.

- Но что еще более интересно, так это тот факт, что постоянное использование темной магии вызывает выброс эндорфинов в гипоталамусе! Поэтому неудивительно, что большинство темных магов садисты! Они просто наслаждаются, используя самые страшные темные проклятья на людях! А все потому, что это вызывает ощущение эйфории! Это сродни наркомании. Но это все равно так увлекательно.

Гарри очень старался сдержать ухмылку, вот-вот грозившую расползтись на губах, и, наконец, сумел её подавить.

- Но что это вообще такое. Эти эндельфины и гипопотамусы? – жалобно взвыл Рон.

- Рон, пожалуйста, не… даже не пытайся это выговорить, - покачав головой, попросила Гермиона, растирая указательными пальцами виски.

- Ну, хорошо, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду!

- Это стимулирует нейроны мозга, вызывая эйфорию и наслаждение, - вспыхнула девушка.

- Ох… просто ответь на вопрос.

- Я только что это сделала!

- Нет, ты сказала…

После этого Гарри просто развернулся и пошел в другую сторону. Он досконально изучил темную магию еще месяц назад, и выслушивать основы ему не хотелось. Досадливо проворчав себе это под нос, он направился в Большой Зал. Может, еда немного отвлечет его.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

До второго тура осталось три дня, и Гарри чувствовал, как волнуется, что, если подумать, было странно, ведь он был готов настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще было возможно. А еще он размышлял о третьем задании, гадая, понадобится ли для него столько же усилий и времени.

Сейчас Гарри сидел на Трансфигурации, работая над эссе, заданным им на дом, которое вообще-то нужно было сделать после занятий. Но сейчас весь класс отрабатывал практическое заклинание, а у него оно вышло с первой попытки, и Гарри не видел смысла в праздном наблюдении за успехами остальных в превращении чашки в подушку, поэтому он решил потратить время с пользой, выполнив домашнюю работу.

Поначалу МакГонагалл бросала в его сторону осуждающие взгляды, но по прошествии двух месяцев женщина просто перестала обращать на это внимание. Ведь он продемонстрировал, что с практическим применением заклинаний у него проблем нет, да и домашние работы всегда были на высоте. Она просто не могла его ни в чем обвинить.

Почувствовав присутствие МакГонагалл рядом с собой, Гарри оторвался от пергамента и, зная, что его сейчас попросят продемонстрировать освоенное заклинание, отложил перо. Взяв палочку и безмолвно взмахнув ею, он трансфигурировал цесарку на своем столе в морскую свинку, снова положив палочку и взявшись за перо, чтобы продолжить работу над эссе.

- Все это, конечно, очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, но вообще-то я хотела бы попросить вас задержаться после урока. Мне нужно обсудить с вами нечто важное, - сказала МакГонагалл.

Гарри в замешательстве посмотрел на нее и нерешительно кивнул в согласии. Женщина отошла, продолжая обход по классу, чтобы оценить результаты остальных.

- Как думаешь, что ей нужно? – прошептала Гермиона, склоняясь к нему.

- Без понятия, - мельком взглянув на девушку, пожал плечами Гарри.

Через двадцать минут занятие закончилось, и ученики освободили класс. Оставшись наедине с МакГонагалл, Гарри поспешно собирал вещи.

- Ко мне в кабинет, мистер Поттер, - сказала декан, направляясь к двери. Нахмурившись на мгновение, Гарри последовал за ней.

- Я сделал что-то не так, профессор? – осторожно спросил он, шагая рядом с женщиной.

Она оглянулась, и замешательство на её лице сменилось мягкостью:

- Ох, нет. Конечно, нет. Но мне нужно обсудить и решить с вами нечто важное.

На Гарри накатило облегчение, но потом он сообразил, что у них нет ничего общего, что можно было бы «решать» вместе.

Они вошли в кабинет, и МакГонагалл села на стул за свои столом, приглашая Гарри устроиться напротив.

- Расскажите мне, что вы знаете о втором задании, - положив руки на стол, попросила она.

- Э, ну, оно будет проводиться в Черном озере. У меня что-то заберут и спрячут там, дав на поиски час.

- Верно. Обычно мы не даем подсказок, но, думаю, в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами в этот раз у меня есть небольшой выбор. То, что у вас заберут, это будет человек. Кто-то, очень вам близкий и дорогой. Прошлой ночью мы провели церемонию отбора с Чашей, чтобы определить, кого мы заберем у каждого из чемпионов.

- О? – откликнулся Гарри, стараясь справиться с эмоциями. В нем смешались возбуждение, любопытство, замешательство и немного беспокойства, вызванного тем, что ему об этом рассказывает именно она. А ведь Бэгмен сказал, что имена похищенных людей будут держаться в секрете.

- Да. И у нас возникла проблема.

- Какая?

- Чаша никого не отобрала для вас. Раз за разом выдавала чистый лист.

- О… И что это значит? – нахмурился Гарри.

- У нас есть теория, что заклинание Конфундус, сделавшее вас участником этого Турнира, было недостаточно сильным, и Чаша не хочет выбрать для вас человека, которого нужно будет спасти.

«Или просто в этой дурацкой школе нет ни одного человека, ради которого я согласился бы прыгать в озеро. И Чаша об этом знает», - язвительно подумал Гарри.

- Во всяком случае, мы должны выбрать кого-нибудь.

- Хорошо. Большое ли дело: выбрать человека, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Мисс Грейнджер не подходит: её Чаша выбрала для мистера Крама. Как альтернативу мы можем выбрать мистера Уизли, - нерешительно закончила она.

Гарри с минуту выглядел задумчивым, а потом покачал головой:

- Вы не можете выбрать его. Если Крам спасает Гермиону – люди подумают, что я спасаю Рона, потому что он мой парень или что-нибудь вроде этого.

- Именно это нас и беспокоило, - призналась МакГонагалл.

- В конце концов, это окажется на передовице Пророка. И Скитер накропает какую-нибудь историю на тему моей великой любви к лучшему другу. Рона начнут дразнить, и закончится все тем, что он на самом деле начнет подозревать, что я в нем заинтересован.

- Именно, - кивнула МакГонагалл. – У вас есть альтернативное предложение?

- Вы позволите мне выбирать? – удивился Гарри.

- Вы можете вносить предложения, - поправила она.

На краткое мгновение Гарри захотелось выдвинуть кандидатуру Малфоя, хотя бы потому что это могло бы быть весело. Мысль о том, что о них напечатают в Ежедневном Пророке, вызывала ухмылку на губах. И насмешки, которые будет получать Драко, с лихвой компенсируют направленные на него взгляды всей школы.

Но Гарри понимал, что МакГонагалл, конечно же, продумает все последствия и не допустит этого.

Так что он вернулся к рассмотрению других кандидатур.

Это не может быть парень. Любая особь мужского пола немедленно воспримется как бой-френд Золотого Мальчика, и тогда – конец истории. Так что это должна быть девушка, но Гермиона уже занята Крамом.

- Джинни, - усмехнулся Гарри, приподняв брови.

- Мисс Уизли?

- Да, Джинни, - кивнул он.

- Отлично, мистер Поттер. Спасибо за уделенное время. Вы можете идти.

– –

На следующее утро после завтрака к Гарри прилетела маленькая сова. И это показалось бы ему странным, ведь совиная почта доставлялась непосредственно во время завтрака, если бы он не узнал эту сову.

- Это Сир… э, сова Нюхалза? – изумленно выпалил Рон, наблюдая, как Гарри отвязывает послание от ноги птицы.

- Да, – кивнул Поттер. Он надеялся, что Сириус написал ему что-нибудь о его подозрениях касательно Темных Меток Снейпа и Каркарова. И тут он понял, что не поделился этим с Роном и Гермионой. Они ведь ждут, что он прочтет им письмо. А если этого не сделать – они заподозрят, что Гарри опять что-то от них скрывает.

Но все его опасения развеялись, когда открыв письмо, он обнаружил в нем лишь одну строчку.

«Пошли дату следующих выходных в Хогсмиде с этой совой».

Гарри нахмурился.

Гермиона, читающая письмо через его плечо, издала какой-то непонятный звук.

- Как думаешь, что это значит? – озадаченно поинтересовался Рон.

- Не знаю, - нахмурилась Гермиона.

- Звучит так, словно он планирует встретиться с нами, - с сомнением глядя на письмо, заметил Гарри.

- Он не должен! Это небезопасно! – отчаянно воскликнула Гермиона.

Гарри со вздохом покачал головой:

- Вот только если он считает это важным, он наплюет на безопасность. В любом случае, будет лучше, если я отвечу, - сказал он и посмотрел на сову Сириуса, которая на удивление нетерпеливо ожидала ответа.

- Выходные в Хогсмиде намечаются через две недели, - быстро сообщила Гермиона, пока Гарри рылся в сумке в поисках пера и пергамента.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он и, быстро набросав ответ, привязал его к лапе совы.

– –

Наступило утро второго тура. Сейчас была половина десятого, и занятия отменили на весь день. Гарри и Рон завтракали за час до начала второго задания. Внезапно Рон любопытно осмотрелся по сторонам и, наконец, повернулся к Гарри.

- Эй, Гарри?

- Да, Рон? – откликнулся Поттер, не отрываясь от книги, которую в настоящий момент читал.

- Где Гермиона? Да и Джинни тоже?

Гарри отсутствующим взглядом посмотрел на Уизли и пожал плечами:

- Без понятия, - и снова уткнулся в книгу.

- Это для задания? – после минуты тишины спросил Рон.

- Хмм?

- Книга. Ты читаешь, чтобы подготовиться в последнюю минуту?

- Нет. Просто читаю, - отстраненно отозвался Гарри.

- Ты что, шутишь? – воскликнул Рон.

Гарри неохотно поднял голову и, вопросительно выгнув бровь, посмотрел на рыжего.

- Как ты можешь просто читать какую-то там книгу, зная, что через сорок минут окажешься в Черном озере! И ты ешь! Обычно ты даже перед квиддичем не набивал желудок, говоря, что слишком волнуешься. А сейчас ты спокойно здесь сидишь и читаешь книжку, словно сегодня самый обычный день!

На эту тираду Гарри лишь раздраженно посмотрел на Уизли.

- Ты закончил?

Рон нахмурился.

- Я совершенно не волнуюсь, потому что полностью готов к заданию. Я месяцы потратил на подготовку и за это время разработал идеальную стратегию. И сейчас я испытываю лишь нетерпение: мне хочется, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, а чтение меня отвлекает от всех этих чувств.

Немного смущенный, Рон что-то пробормотал и посмотрел в сторону.

Закончив с завтраком, Гарри поднялся в башню Гриффиндора, чтобы переодеться. Он трансфигурировал себе плавки и натянул поверх них школьную мантию.

В пятнадцать минут десятого он вышел из замка и направился к озеру.

Трибуну, которая на первом задании служила для наблюдения за поединком с драконом, перенесли на берег озера, и, так же как и на первом задании, она уже была полностью заполнена зрителями.

Гарри удивился тому, что все эти люди готовы ждать здесь час, пока чемпионы будут находиться под темной водой.

И опять-таки, удивительно, что для наблюдения за участниками не использовали никаких чар, по крайней мере, так сказал Бэгмен, и Гарри надеялся, что так оно и будет.

Он подошел ближе и увидел трех своих соперников, которые в настоящий момент стояли у стола судей. Ими по-прежнему были три директора, но место Крауча занимал его ассистент Перси Уизли. Гарри нахмурился и осмотрелся, выискивая «Грюма», но так его и не нашел.

Если вспомнить, что на первом задании он видел и Крауча и Грюма одновременно. Но может, в то время Крауч еще не замещал Аластора?

Гарри вздохнул и тряхнул головой. Ему совершенно не нравилось это неведенье.

К ним подошел взволнованный Людо Бэгмен:

- Все готовы? – с улыбкой спросил он.

Гарри осмотрелся и заметил, как нервничает Флер, и, встретившись с девушкой глазами, он ободряюще ей улыбнулся. Получив в ответ ухмылку. Казалось, через нее Делакур сбросила часть напряжения.

Седрик внешне выглядел совершенно в себе уверенным, вот только Гарри заметил, как трясутся у него руки, прежде чем хаффлпаффец сжал их в кулаки.

Крам пристально смотрел на озеро, будто оно было зверем, которое он собирался укротить. Гарри подумал, что, по сути, так оно и есть: водоем кишел зверьем.

- Вот и отлично, выстроитесь в линию, - сказал Бэгмен, подведя чемпионов к берегу. Расположив их в десяти футах друг от друга, мужчина дал им время на подготовку. Флер стянула с себя одежду, открывая цельный купальник, на что с трибун разнесся неприличный свист. Девушка повернулась и прожгла взглядом место, из которого донесся звук.

Крам уже стоял в одних плавках, и было похоже, что холод совсем его не волнует. Гарри предположил, что болгарин уже наложил на себя согревающие чары.

Седрик выскользнул из мантии, оставшись в плавках и спортивной майке. Дрожащий, он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, накладывая на себя согревающие чары.

Гарри вздохнул и тоже стянул мантию. На него тут же повеяло холодом, но за время тренировок он уже привык к подобным температурам. Разве что сейчас, в двадцать пять минут десятого, было немного холодней, ведь обычно Гарри занимался днем, когда воздух немного прогревался.

Флер обернулась к нему с мягкой улыбкой на губах, которая тут же пропала, а её глаза на мгновение расширились. Гарри видел, как девушка рассматривает его тело, и этот взгляд был на удивление оценивающим. Он почти был готов рассмеяться, но вместо этого с самоуверенным выражением на лице вопросительно приподнял бровь. Когда Флер поняла, что её поймали на беззастенчивом разглядывании, она покраснела!

Не выдержав, Гарри рассмеялся, а она в ответ на это закатила глаза. Но на её губах играла настоящая улыбка, словно это не её только что поймали в компрометирующей ситуации.

Бэгмен вернулся к столу судей и, направив палочку себе на горло, прямо так, как делал это на Мировом Чемпионате по квиддичу, произнес:

- Сонурус, - его голос тут же пронесся по окрестностям, отзеркаливаясь от темной воды на трибуны.

- Что ж, все наши чемпионы готовы ко второму заданию, которое начнется по моему свистку. У них есть час, чтобы вернуть то, что у них было украдено. Итак, на счет три. Раз… два… три!

Холодный воздух рассек пронзительный свист, сопровождаемый аплодисментами и одобрительными выкриками.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на себя согревающие чары, и облегченно расслабился, чувствуя, как его перестало трясти. Еще один взмах – и на его лице появляется головной пузырь, а потом он бросил палочку в кипу одежды. В своей форме он все равно не сможет не то что колдовать ею, а даже удержать при себе.

Его поступок был сопровожден изумленными вскриками с трибун.

Не обращая на них внимания, Гарри быстрым шагом направился в воду. Озеро постепенно скрывало его тело, вот только берег был здесь значительно мельче, чем тот, где он обычно тренировался. Значит, ему придется зайти подальше, пока он не сможет нырнуть достаточно глубоко, чтобы начать трансформацию.

Зайдя в воду по грудь, Гарри нырнул и начал отплывать от берега дальше. Оказавшись достаточно далеко, он погрузился еще глубже, пока не почувствовал себя в безопасности, чтобы начать трансформацию. Он делал это так много раз, что преобразование заняло считанные секунды.

У морской змеи Гарри хвост на самом конце был подобен веслу, а тело с боков было немного сжато, так что он напоминал угря. Разве что он был слишком большим и ростом в девять футов. Все его тело было черного цвета в белую полоску, с полностью черной головой, кроме маленького белого пятнышка на макушке и рыле.

Эти яркие серебристо-белые полосы были не лучшей маскировкой в темных мрачно-зеленых глубинах озера, но благодаря трем неделям тренировок Гарри понял, что это не имеет значения: все существа старались держаться на расстоянии от огромной девятифутовой змеи.

Ощутив, что трансформация полностью завершилась, Гарри на всей доступной ему скорости ринулся подальше от берега. Скоро ему нужно будет использовать парселмагические поисковые чары. Гарри мысленно усмехнулся, благодаря Чашу за то, что она не смогла отобрать для него человека, и теперь он точно знал, кого нужно искать.

Назвав черной змее имя Джинни, Гарри последовал за своим видением в деревню русалок.

Проплывая мимо длинных зеленых растений, в которых обычно прятались водяные демоны, гриндилоу, Гарри не остановился, а, услышав позади себя искаженный водой крик Флер, мысленно воздал должное своей форме, ведь именно из-за нее на него никто не нападал.

Приказав поисковой змее остановиться, Гарри развернулся и направился в ту сторону, откуда исходило волнение.

Флер пыталась выпутаться из длинной травы, которой гриндилоу обмотали её лодыжки. Один из них обхватил ногу девушки длинными пальцами и оскалился, обнажив клыки.

Она направила палочку на водяных демонов и попыталась использовать какое-то невербальное заклинание, но из-за паники не смогла нормально сосредоточиться.

Еще два гриндилоу показались из-за травы, тут же вцепляясь когтями в её руки и волосы. Водяные демоны столпились вокруг Флер и потянули её, яростно отбивающуюся, вниз.

Гарри двинулся вперед, рассекая воду, и открыл рот, обнажая клыки на противных маленьких созданий. Они почти сразу почуяли его приближение, и несколько демонов в тот же момент почти растворились в воздухе. Флер удивленно огляделась, чувствуя, что её почти выпустили из захвата… а потом увидела Гарри.

Её глаза в страхе распахнулись, а с губ сорвался сильно искаженный головным пузырем крик. Два оставшихся гриндилоу, тоже увидев Гарри, завизжали в ужасе. Один из них оскалился в ответ и сильнее вцепился в руку Флер. Она вздрогнула и возобновила сопротивление, не сводя испуганных глаз со змеевидной формы Гарри.

А он двинулся вперед и сомкнул челюсти на боку маленького существа, вонзая клыки в чужую плоть. Водяной демон пронзительно закричал и начал отбиваться. Небрежно его отшвырнув, Гарри обернулся к оставшимся гриндилоу. Хватило одного его взгляда, чтобы они бросились врассыпную.

Теперь испуганная до смерти Флер направляла палочку на Гарри.

Он моргнул ей и, развернувшись, поплыл туда, где оставил поисковую змею, и, возобновив заклинание, последовал за ней в деревню русалок.

Проплывая возле камня, на котором было изображено сражение русалок с гигантским кальмаром, он усмехнулся и продолжил путь в деревню. Вскоре показались ряды каменных, покрытых водорослями домов, из окон которых настороженно выглядывали рассматривающие его русалки.

Некоторые из них уже видели его во время тренировок и наверняка даже не подозревали, что вообще-то он – один из участников.

Гарри двигался вперед, туда, где мог, по его мнению, находиться центр деревни. А потом поисковая змея остановилась и начала кружить над статуей русалок, к которой были привязаны четыре человека.

Джинни располагалась между Гермионой и Чо Чанг. Еще здесь была девочка не старше девяти лет с длинными белокурыми волосами, скорее всего, сестра Флер. Все четверо были погружены в глубокий сон, а с их губ срывались тонкие струйки пузырьков.

С десяток русалок тут же окружили статую, и самым неприятным было то, что каждая из них держала в руках острое копье.

Гарри быстро отплыл в сторону, настороженно за ними наблюдая. Они оживленно перешептывались, смотря на него с любопытством и беспокойством. Он осторожно приблизился, готовясь к тому, что его сейчас же атакуют. Но не атаковали, и Гарри подплыл прямо к Джинни. Её туго связали толстыми веревками, и Поттер недовольно заворчал. Не то чтобы он не мог их развязать, но для этого нужно было превратиться обратно в человека.

Вздохнув про себя, Гарри начал обратную трансформацию. Секунда – и он снова человек, которого с изумлением рассматривает водяной народ. Осторожно убедившись в работоспособности чар головного пузыря, он облегченно вздохнул, но, судя по уменьшившемуся размеру чар, он не мог оставаться в человеческой форме слишком долго.

Сосредоточившись на веревках, Гарри указал на них пальцем и выпустил немного парселмагии, прошипев слабенькое разрывающее проклятие, потом проделал так с каждой удерживающей Джинни веревкой, пока девушка полностью не была освобождена.

Он остановился и посмотрел на Гермиону. Остальных участников еще не было видно, но Гарри был уверен, что Крам сюда доберется. Но даже если и нет, он понимал, что Дамблдор никого здесь не оставит.

Обернувшись к Джинни, Поттер схватил длинную камышовую траву и с помощью парселмагии трансфигурировал ее в веревку. Русалки с неугасаемым интересом наблюдали за тем, как Гарри завязывает веревку вокруг талии девушки и трансформируется обратно в змею. Схватив конец веревки зубами, он потянул её на себя, забирая Джинни из деревни.

Он знал путь к берегу, поэтому нужды в поисковом заклинании не было.

Когда Гарри достаточно близко оказался к поверхности воды, он трансформировался в человека и с бессознательной Джинни на буксире поплыл вверх. Добравшись до поверхности, он судорожно захватал ртом воздух, и в этот же момент с Джинни спало заклинание, она закашлялась, отплевывая воду, и по-совиному захлопала глазами.

- Эй, Джин, ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри.

- А… да, – слабо отозвалась она. Улыбнувшись, он, все еще удерживая её рядом с собой, поплыл к берегу.

Замерзшие и промокшие насквозь, они вылезли из воды и тут же были встречены шумными возгласами, и маленькая группа людей поспешила к ним навстречу. Первая с пушистыми полотенцами в руках к ним подбежала мадам Помфи, а потом сильно побледневший Перси Уизли, завидев свою младшую сестренку, вылезшую из ледяной воды, ринулся к ней.

Дамблдор лучезарно улыбался Гарри, и тот через силу улыбнулся в ответ, заглядывая в глаза старика. Жгучая волна ненависти поднялась в нем, но Поттер не позволил ей никак отразиться на лице.

- Браво, Гарри! Браво! – хлопнув Гарри по плечу, воскликнул Людо Бэгмен. Поттер слабо усмехнулся мужчине и отправился к месту, на котором оставил одежду и палочку. Пока он собирал вещи, мадам Помфри всучила ему полотенце, которое Гарри, конечно же, принял, но не накинул на себя. Вместо этого он невербально применил чары сушки и обновил согревающие. Высушив волосы и натянув на себя мантию, Поттер протянул свое полотенце Джинни.

- Спасибо, Гарри, - кивнула девушка. – Это на самом деле потрясающе! Ты не только спас меня, но еще и пришел первым! – воскликнула она.

- Да, вот только Дамблдор не оставил бы вас под водой, так что слово «спас» здесь не совсем подходит, - пожал плечами Гарри. - Извини за то, что втянул тебя во все это.

- О, не стоит. Это было довольно весело, вот только я сильно замерзла, - посмеиваясь, сказала Джинни. Хмурый Перси все это время стоял рядом с сестрой, сердито поглядывая на Гарри.

Поттер закатил глаза. Болван.

- Позволь тебе помочь, - он поднял палочку, направляя её на девушку. Два заклинания – и её одежда и волосы высохли, третьим были согревающие чары.

Она моргнула и изумленно себя осмотрела.

- Вот это да, Гарри! Это великолепно! - лучезарно улыбнулась Джинни. – Я и не знала, что ты владеешь невербальной магией! Что за заклинания это были?

- Простейшие согревающие и высушивающие чары. Ничего особенного. И я только практикуюсь в использовании невербальной магии.

Перси явно был поражен, но, не желая показывать это Гарри, обратился к Джинни и в двадцатый раз за четыре минуты спросил, все ли с ней в порядке.

Вздохнув, Гарри направился к маленькой палатке, в которой стояли стулья, приготовленные специально для чемпионов. Усевшись на один из них, он пожалел, что не взял с собой свою книгу.

Большинство людей в палатке все еще оживленно обсуждали появление Гарри, но некоторые уже вернулись к молчаливому ожиданию. Он тихо рассмеялся. Бэгмен был прав, это действительно скучный для зрителей тур.

Поттер с облегчением понял, что здесь на самом деле нет никаких магических устройств, позволяющих следить за действиями чемпионов под водой. Конечно, это делало задание более скучным, но зато никто не видел его трансформации в змею.

Через десять минут появился Седрик Диггори, с отплевывающейся от воды Чо Чанг. Еще через пять минут вынырнуло нечто похожее на акулу. Точнее, с головой акулы и телом Виктора Крама. Вдруг голова акулы скрутилась, возвращая себе истинный облик, это было очень похоже на незавершенную трансфигурацию. Рядом с Крамом барахталась похожая на мокрую кошку Гермиона. Гарри усмехнулся.

Поттер уже начал волноваться, когда из воды появилась Флер с маленькой сестренкой на руках.

Дамблдор подошел к краю озера, и навстречу ему выплыла русалка, которая выглядела довольно дикой и свирепой женщиной, и что-то заскрежетала. Старик присел на корточки и начал издавать точно такие же режущие слух звуки, что и она. Создавалось впечатление, будто эти двое общаются. Гарри понял, что Дамблдор знает русалочий язык.

Он замер.

Дамблдор говорит по-русалочьи.

А русалки видели его трансформацию, когда он освобождал Джинни. Дерьмо!

Старик выпрямился и повернулся к своим коллегам:

- Думаю, нам следует провести совещание перед тем, как выставлять оценки.

Судьи стали в небольшой круг, и Гарри понял, что наблюдает за ними со все нарастающим страхом. Что он скажет, если они спросят его, как он совершил превращение? Нельзя рассказывать, что это была парселмагия, но если соврать, что это анимагия – по достижению им совершеннолетия его заставят зарегистрироваться?

- …это было просто невероятно! Огромная змея спасла меня от гриндилоу! – рассказывала Флер своим подругам. Гарри развернулся и слегка приподнял уголки губ, обозначая улыбку. – Я была уверена, что обречена! Эти маленькие демоны тянули меня вниз, и я ничего не могла сделать! А потом эта змея появилась словно из ниоткуда и, укусив одного из них, разогнала остальных! Я тогда очень испугалась, что она нападет и на меня. Но она просто уплыла!

Гарри понял, что хочет подойти к ней и кое-что рассказать, когда его отвлек голос Бэгмена, разнесшийся по окрестностям и привлекающий к себе внимание.

- Леди и джентльмены, мы приняли решение. Предводительница русалок Муркус рассказала нам подробности того, что происходило под водой. Итак, максимальное количество баллов для чемпиона – пятьдесят…

Гарри почувствовал, как стынет кровь в жилах.

«Рассказала нам подробности того, что происходило под водой».

Черт, черт, черт…

- Флер Делакур продемонстрировала отличное владение чарами головного пузыря и сумела освободить своего заложника, но, к сожалению, она вышла за лимит времени, потратив на это задание на семнадцать минут больше. Поэтому ей присуждается двадцать пять баллов!

Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами.

- Виктор Крам применил неполную, но вполне удачную трансфигурацию и третьим освободил своего заложника. Мы наградили его тридцатью пятью баллами!

С трибун раздался одобрительный рев, а Каркаров, казалось, хлопал громче всех.

- Седрик Диггори применил чары головного пузыря и вторым освободил своего заложника, но он опоздал на минуту после отведенного часа. Поэтому ему присуждается сорок баллов!

Новый взрыв аплодисментов на трибунах, в которых особенно активно участвовал Хаффлпафф.

- И наконец, Гарри Поттер, который совместил несколько видов магии: чары головного пузыря и человеческую трансфигурацию в животное. Мистер Поттер превратил себя в морскую змею! Он первым освободил своего заложника и уложился в отведенный ему час. Таким образом, мы присудили ему пятьдесят очков!

Стадион взорвался криками и аплодисментами, и Гарри, ярко улыбаясь, помахал зрителям, мысленно удивляясь тому, что директор в это поверил или просто прикрывает его.

Поттер обернулся и увидел, как стоящая рядом с ним Гермиона, смотрит на него, забавно приоткрыв рот.

- Это правда? – воскликнула она.

- Что, правда? То, что я пришел первым или справился за час? – невинно уточнил Гарри.

- Не это, Гарри! Это я и так поняла! Ты себя трансфигурировал? Человеческая трансфигурация – это уровень ТРИТОНов, Гарри! И ты сделал это самостоятельно, что весьма опасно! Как ты превратился назад?

- Гермиона! – прервал Гарри поток вопросов. – Это была не трансфигурация.

- Что? Тогда почему судьи так сказали? – нахмурилась девушка.

- Если им угодно верить в это, что ж, пусть дерзают. Я не собираюсь поправлять их, если они сами не спросят меня напрямую.

- Что же ты тогда сделал?

- Я… - начал Гарри, но прервался, заметив, как к ним подходит пышущий негодованием Виктор Крам.

- У тебя в волосах застрял водяной жук, Герм-иво-нна, - сказал Крам, и Гарри показалось, что болгарин просто хочет привлечь её внимание к себе, ведь это именно он «спас» её из Черного озера.

Гари усмехнулся и быстрым движением, с ловкостью, полагающейся квиддичному ловцу и человеку, который каждый день оттачивает мастерство на трупе василиска, схватил жука, расположившегося на волосах девушки.

Жучок забарахтался в его пальцах, беспомощно махая крыльями и бешено шевеля ногами, пытаясь выбраться.

- Брр, Гарри. Отпусти ты его уже, - сказала Гермиона, следя, как извивается насекомое в его руке.

Но Поттер, наоборот, сомкнул ладонь, пряча жука в кулаке.

- Герм-иво-нна? – еще раз окликнул девушку Крам, и она, наконец, обернулась в его сторону. Гарри же смотрел на свой сжатый кулак и хмурился. Он не мог понять, что точно чувствует, но в одном он был уверен: это не обычный жук. Сконцентрировавшись, Поттер с удивлением обнаружил, что от насекомого исходит аура полноценного мага.

Гарри отвернулся от Гермионы и Крама и тихо зашипел на парселтанге, помещая жука в магически сжатое пространство. Закончив, он ощутил, что сжимает в ладони прохладную небольшую сферу, но никак не трепыхающееся насекомое. Положив сферу в карман, он обернулся как раз вовремя, потому что Гермиона явно к нему обращалась.

- Ну? – сказала она.

- Хах?

- Что ты сделал! Если ты себя не трансфигурировал – что ты сделал?

- Это… долгая история.

- Ох, Гарри, пожалуйста! Я уже терпеть не могу всю эту твою секретность! В последнее время ты ничего не рассказываешь нам с Роном, - недовольно надулась Гермиона. – Задание закончилось, почему ты не можешь рассказать, что все это время делал? Ты очень много времени тратил на тренировки и даже не говорил, что учился накладывать чары головного пузыря! И что с тем зельем, на которое ты потратил все каникулы? Какую роль оно во всем этом сыграло?

Гарри еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не наорать на нее и попросить не лезть не в свое дело.

- Послушай… - несколько раздраженно начал он, - я… я расскажу тебе обо всем, но чуть позже. Хорошо?

Гарри решил, что сначала разберется с Дамблдором, разговора с которым точно не получится избежать, а потом перескажет Рону и Гермионе получившуюся версию.

Гермиона выглядела очень недовольной, но все же кивнула.

Голос Бэгмена разнесся в воздухе, и Гарри прислушался к нему.

- Третье, финальное задание начнется вечером двадцать четвертого июня. Подробности об этом задании расскажут чемпионам за месяц до его начала. Всем спасибо за внимание!

Мадам Помфри тут же погнала чемпионов и заложников в замок. Гарри пытался объяснить ей, что с ним все в порядке, но женщина намеревалась проверить это лично в Больничном крыле.

Неохотно он все же поплелся за остальными, чтобы школьная медсестра смогла убедиться в целости и сохранности каждого участника.

Всё.

Двадцать четвертое июня. И до двадцать четвертого мая он не сможет узнать, что за испытание для них готовят. Это значит, у него целых три свободных месяца.

Гарри поморщился. Он бы предпочел потратить все это время на подготовку, а теперь ему придется готовиться вслепую. Пожалуй, он будет продолжать учиться и практиковаться в надежде, что хотя бы что-нибудь из этого наверняка ему понадобится.

И ему придется выучить несколько нейтральных защитных и атакующих заклинаний. Все выученные им темномагические заклинания подойдут практически в любой ситуации, вот только при одном немаловажном условии: ситуация должна быть без лишних глаз.

И кстати об этом, зрители, конечно, могли поверить, что он трансфигурировал себя в морскую змею, но вот Дамблдора таким не проведешь.

Нет, он больше не может рисковать, используя темную магию на Турнире.

Гарри смиренно вздохнул. Он видел темно-нейтральные книги по защите в каталоге Креспоса, вот только он совсем не обратил на них внимания. Что ж, придется это исправить и заказать несколько.

Как только мадам Помфри убедилась в целости Гарри, в Больничное крыло вошел Альбус Дамблдор и сразу посмотрел прямо на него. Поттер замер, чувствуя, как смешивается в нем страх и ненависть, но он быстро взял этот взрывоопасный коктейль под контроль.

- Мистер Поттер, я надеюсь, что смогу немного с вами побеседовать, - с мягкой улыбкой и как обычно мерцающими глазами спросил старик.

Гарри сделал самые свои невинные глазки и подошел к директору:

- Конечно, сэр.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и размашистым шагом направился из госпиталя к большой лестнице.

Поттер даже не спрашивал, куда они, собственно, направляются, потому что точно знал ответ. В кабинет директора.

Поэтому он совсем не удивился, когда они поднялись на седьмой этаж и, пройдя прямо по коридору, подошли к статуе горгульи, охраняющей вход в кабинет Дамблдора.

- Сахарная мышь, - произнес директор, и статуя резво отпрыгнула в сторону. Они ступили на крутящуюся лестницу, и уже через несколько секунд Гарри обнаружил себя в мягком кресле с лимонными дольками под носом, от которых он вежливо отказался.

- Итак, Гарри, - начал Дамблдор, оперевшись руками о стол. – Можешь мне точно рассказать, что ты сегодня сделал в озере? Предводительница русалок поведала мне нечто удивительное.

- Хм… что именно?

- Это поистине интересные вещи. Предводительница русалок Муркус рассказала мне, что в их деревню заплыла огромная змея. Эту змею её народ видел и раньше на протяжении трех последних недель, но так как змея была совсем не агрессивной - они решили ничего не предпринимать. Её люди видели, как змея подплыла к заложникам, но потом случилось нечто странное: она превратилась в… тебя.

После того, как ты освободил мисс Уизли, ты превратился обратно и уплыл. Должен признаться, Гарри, мне любопытно, как ты это сделал, сомневаюсь, что это была трансфигурация… особенно принимая во внимание то, что ты оставил свою палочку на берегу.

Стоп! Разве для трансфигурации палочка необходима? Дерьмо… ему следовало это предусмотреть.

Если он расскажет правду о том, что это была парселмагическая трансформация - директор захочет узнать, где Гарри выучил это. И если даже он соврет - ведь никто не знает о его посещениях Тайной Комнаты - то лучшее, что он может сказать, это то, что он нашел где-нибудь редкую древнюю книгу. Но тогда Дамблдор захочет узнать, зачем Гарри полез в углубленное изучение «темной и опасной» способности, что оставил ему Темный Лорд. И, в конце концов, он поймет, что Гарри не просто полез в углубленное изучение, но и неплохо справляется со своей парселмагией, настолько хорошо, что даже научился трансформации. Тогда он начнет подозревать, что Гарри может полезть в изучение темной магии… что он, впрочем, и сделал. Нет, ему определенно не хочется, чтобы Дамблдор докопался до всего этого.

Что ж, значит, придется рискнуть, иначе этот старый пень не даст ему развивать свои способности, пусть даже они были «темными и зловещими» и осуждаемыми остальными.

Так… из двух зол выбирают меньшее, а значит… анимагия. Он может сказать, что начал изучать её год назад, когда узнал, что его крестный – анимаг.

Хотя тот факт, что его анимагическая форма - змея, могла вызвать некоторые подозрения. Но, как известно, анимагическую форму не выбирают, так что на этом вряд ли станут заострять внимание. И Гарри всегда сможет сослаться на свою «странную связь с Волдемортом». Плюс, он может сказать, что боялся признаться в том, что овладел анимагией именно потому, что его форма – змея.

Но тогда возникнут следующие вопросы: «разве тебе не нужна палочка для трансформации?», а следовательно: «как же ты превратился обратно?». И тут он вспомнил – Сириус трансформировался в Азкабане! А в тюрьме палочки не выдают. Он спасен! Палочка не была обязательным условием для анимагии.

Гарри потратил всего несколько мгновений, чтобы обдумать все это. Очистив сознание, он изобразил на лице застенчиво-виноватое выражение.

- Эм… я не думал, что об этом кто-нибудь узнает, - тихо произнес он, опустив голову и вперившись взглядом в свои руки, которые судорожно зацепил за колени.

- Не нужно так беспокоиться, Гарри. Я просто хочу узнать, какую технику ты использовал, - успокаивающе и ободряюще произнес Дамблдор.

Гарри захотелось закатить глаза и отпустить едкое замечание на этот тон, но вместо этого он из-под ресниц посмотрел на директора извиняющимися и чуть ли не слезящимися глазами.

- Эм… я знаю, что я не зарегистрирован, но я читал, что регистрацию проходят только с семнадцати лет, так что думаю, тут все законно… и я не думал, что об этом узнают раньше… так что…

- Не зарегистрирован? – с любопытством переспросил директор.

- Эм… да… в прошлом году, почти в самом его начале, я начал обучаться анимагии… - тихим и смиренным голосом сказал Гарри, опять утыкаясь взглядом в свои колени.

Густые белые брови Дамблдора приподнялись от удивления.

Гарри прочистил горло и немного распрямил плечи, будто стараясь придать себе немного храбрости. Хотя они тут же снова ссутулились.

- В любом случае, я не был уверен, что успею до начала второго задания. Полной трансформацией я овладел всего три недели назад. Мой запасной план заключался в простом блуждании по окрестностям Черного озера с применением чар головного пузыря.

Дамблдор внимательно изучал его мгновение, а потом продолжил:

- Гарри, ты хочешь сказать, что овладел анимагией всего за год?

Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел на директора, а потом застенчиво кивнул:

- Эм… да.

- Могу я спросить, что вообще сподвигло тебя изучать эту науку?

- Я слышал, что мой отец и его друзья были анимагами. И я подумал, что это… не знаю… приблизит меня к нему, если я сделаю то же, что сделал он в свое время.

Гарри украдкой взглянул на директора, стараясь определить, как он воспринял эту легенду. Глаза Дамблдора посерели от печали и понимания, а на его губах блуждала мягкая улыбка.

- Должен сказать, Гарри, я удивлен… но и поражен. Это весьма впечатляюще, особенно если учесть, что ты еще на четвертом курсе. Насколько я знаю, твой отец и его друзья начали учиться анимагии на пятом и закончили к седьмому.

Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора счастливыми, наполненными священным трепетом глазами. Детали о жизни Джеймса и Лили должны были цениться им превыше золота, и при любых упоминаниях о них он обязан был изображать нечто подобное. И Гарри знал, что именно этого и ожидает от него директор.

- Итак! – откидываясь на спинку кресла и складывая руки на коленях, продолжил Дамблдор. – И какая же у тебя форма?

- Эм… Морской крайт.

- О, морской крайт! Род Плоскохвостых, семейство Морских. Это единственная морская змея, сохранившая кое-что от своих сухопутных кузин и способная к обитанию как в воде, так и на суше. Очаровательно…

Гарри приоткрыл рот от удивления. Черт побери, да этот старик просто ходячая энциклопедия, как в магическом, так и в маггловском плане! Такой ответ он мог бы ожидать от Гермионы, но никак не от директора.

- Эм… да, - весьма красноречиво ответил Гарри.

- Эта весьма любопытная для тебя форма, да? – спросил Дамблдор.

Гарри вздрогнул и снова уткнулся взглядом в колени:

- Да, я тоже так думаю… я даже не рассказывал об этом Рону и Гермионе. Все эти… змеиные штучки. Это… могло показаться им странным.

- Мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер ничего об этом не знают? – с очевидным удивлением спросил Дамблдор.

Гарри передернул плечом и склонил голову еще ниже:

- Как я мог им сказать?… это бы их испугало. Вы ведь знаете, как Рон относится к парселтангу. Любая связь со змеиными способностями автоматически подводит меня под черту темного мага в их глазах.

- Ах, да. Я понимаю твои опасения. Но не думаю, что мистер Уизли отвернется от тебя из-за такой мелочи. Он твой друг, и я думаю, что это очень важно: когда возле нас есть кто-то, кому мы можем доверять.

Гарри кивнул, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно напуганным.

- Да, сэр.

- Хорошо. А сейчас я думаю, тебе пора поучаствовать в празднике, который, без сомнения, ожидает тебя в гостиной.

Гарри вскинул на старика удивленные глаза. Про себя он смеялся над непостоянством своих одноклассников. Если они на самом деле начнут кланяться земле, на которую он ступает, только потому, что он победил – это только докажет, какие же они все на самом деле идиоты.

- Вы действительно так думаете, сэр? – спросил Гарри, прямо засветившись от показной надежды.

- Действительно, Гарри.

Поттер встал и вышел из кабинета директора. Он проскользнул мимо горгульи и, самодовольно улыбаясь, двинулся по коридору. В нем погиб великий актер. Даже он сам поверил бы такой убедительной игре.

Ну ладно… может, и не поверил бы. Просто он стал очень недоверчивым человеком. В то время как Дамблдор был готов верить во всех и каждого. Следовательно, его доверчивость была на грани идиотизма.

Рука Гарри скользнула в карман и нащупала магическую сферу, заключающую в себе того странного жука, которого он снял с волос Гермионы. Его душило любопытство, но если Дамблдор прав - в гостиной его ожидает тупое празднование, а значит, он не скоро сможет удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Это дико раздражало, но, похоже, весь вечер ему придется играть милого мальчика перед одноклассниками.

Гарри назвал пароль и прошел через портрет Полной Дамы, и как только его нога ступила в гостиную, комнату огласили рев и аплодисменты, и к нему тут же с поздравлениями и сверкающими улыбками подбежали Гермиона, Рон и Джинни.

Гарри улыбался, смеялся, краснел, изображал робость и застенчивость. Все это время он поглаживал пальцами сферу в кармане, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же наконец закончится это тупое сборище, и он сможет найти уединенное местечко, чтобы изучить интересующее его насекомое.

Но вечеринка, видно, вообще не собиралась заканчиваться. С таким размахом она продолжится до полудня.

Гарри все-таки сумел сбежать оттуда, объяснив, что он хотел бы принять душ и переодеться перед обедом. Под этим предлогом он торопливо скрылся в спальне и, достав палочку, наложил на дверь запирающее заклинание.

Поттер достал из кармана магическую сферу и осмотрел её. Она выглядела как стеклянный шарик и, несмотря на то, что фактически не имела физической формы, ощущалась как нечто твердое. И конечно, сквозь неё был прекрасно виден барахтающийся жук.

Магическая защита этой сферы не позволяла Гарри прощупать необычную ауру насекомого, как он сделал это, когда доставал его из волос Гермионы, поэтому он осмотрелся в поисках альтернативного контейнера.

На столике у кровати Гарри стояла стеклянная банка, в которую он привык класть сломанные перья. Поттер подошел и взял её в руки, вытряхивая содержимое в ящик стола. Это была банка из-под варенья, которое он несколько лет назад стащил у тети, и у него не было к ней крышки. Но это была не проблема: он мог использовать камень, или даже трансфигурировать банку в аквариум, если это будет необходимо.

Гарри опустил сферу в банку и взмахнул палочкой, трансфигурируя её так, чтобы она полностью состояла из стекла, без каких-либо отверстий. С тихим шипением он слегка шевельнул пальцами, заставляя магическую сферу раствориться и выпустить жука в более просторную ловушку.

Насекомое сердито закружило внутри банки, со всего размаху врезаясь в стеклянные стенки. Теперь, когда Гарри убрал магический барьер и поместил жука в обычный, не магический, контейнер, ничто больше не блокировало его способностей.

Поместив банку на стол, он опустился на стул и начал внимательно изучать насекомое, в котором определенно чувствовалась аура волшебника.

- Ты ведь маг, да? – спросил Гарри у маленького жука и вдруг замер. Он усмехнулся и глумливо выгнул бровь. – Предпочитаешь более тонкий подход? – рассмеялся он. – Ну что ж, давай посмотрим… возможно, ты трансфигурировал себя в жука, но тогда у тебя просто мозгов не хватает, чтобы понять английский. Как альтернатива… ты можешь оказаться анимагом…

Жук замер и, как показалось Гарри, внимательно на него посмотрел, а затем внезапно снова бешено заметался по банке.

- Если ты анимаг – я знаю один хороший способ это проверить, - размышлял дальше Гарри. Встав, он схватил сумку и достал из неё Карту Мародеров. Коснувшись Карты палочкой, Поттер произнес пароль и на проявившихся чернилах быстро нашел башню Гриффиндора. То, что он там увидел, заставило его буквально задохнуться.

В одной из спален четверокурсников находилось две точки. Одной был он сам, а другой – Рита Скитер!

Гарри прищурил глаза и повернулся к жуку в банке. Яростно зарычав, он коснулся палочкой Карты, отменяя заклинание, и, сложив её, положил обратно в сумку. Поттер шагнул обратно к столу и, усевшись на стул, посмотрел прямо на банку, пронзив жука тяжелым взглядом.

- Ну, здравствуй, Рита, - сказал он с опасной улыбкой на губах. Жук замер на секунду, а потом еще неистовее забился о стеклянные стенки.

Гарри поднял палочку и наложил на банку небьющиеся чары, чтобы быть уверенным, что она не сможет превратиться в человека.

- Я так понимаю, это и есть твой способ шпионажа? – рассуждал тем временем Гарри. Склонившись ниже, он уткнулся кончиком носа в холодное стекло. – Так что же мне с тобой делать… думаю… - дьявольская, садистская ухмылка расползлась на его лице, и могущественная волна магии – темной магии – закружила подле него. Магии, способной довести до ужаса сильнейшего мага.

Рита же была близка к обмороку.

Гарри рассмеялся и открыл свой чемодан. Произнеся пароль на парселтанге, он открыл третье отделение, куда с довольно неприятным хихиканьем опустил банку. Ох, это будет весьма забавно… нужно только подобрать для этой забавы соответствующую литературу.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

- Гарри! – воскликнула Гермиона на следующий день, увидев, как он пытается выскользнуть из гостиной незамеченным. Впрочем, неудачно.

Поттер обернулся к ней с невинной улыбкой на лице.

- Да, Гермиона?

- Куда это ты собрался?

- Эм… прогуляться.

- А как насчет твоего обещания все рассказать об этом задании? – уже спокойнее спросила девушка, подойдя к нему ближе. – Ты себя трансфигурировал или нет? И о чем вы вчера разговаривали с профессором Дамблдором?

Гарри слегка нахмурился и на мгновение пронзил её недовольным взглядом, но потом успешно замаскировал свои чувства под нерешительность. Он понимал, что не сможет избегать этого разговора вечно. Хотя, честно говоря, Гарри надеялся, что сумеет отдохнуть несколько дней перед очередным допросом.

- Ладно, - пробормотал он. – Но я расскажу это вам с Роном только один раз. У меня нет желания несколько раз пересказывать одно и то же.

Глаза Гермионы засияли, и она улыбнулась.

- Отлично, я схожу за ним.

Гарри пристально на неё посмотрел и вздохнул.

- Поговорим в нашей с Роном спальне. Наши соседи здесь, так что приватность нам обеспечена.

Девушка кивнула и быстро пересекла комнату, подходя к столу, за которым Рон играл в шахматы с каким-то доверчиво согласившимся на это второкурсником.

Уизли выглядел очень недовольным прерванной игрой, но настойчивость Гермионы как всегда одержала верх. Гарри же остался стоять на месте, обдумывая, как можно обыграть сложившуюся ситуацию. Ему вообще-то было наплевать на их чувства, когда они узнают, что у него есть свои секреты, но открытые ссоры были ему ни к чему.

Когда Гермиона вернулась, таща с собой на буксире Рона, Гарри досадливо и раздраженно вздохнул, понимая, что теперь от разговора по душам точно не отвертеться.

Втроем они поднялись в спальню парней и разместились на кровати и за столом Гарри. Последний поднял палочку и, направив её на дверь, с легким свистом и щелчком запер её.

Гермиона и Рон смотрели на него глазами, полными любопытства.

Гарри немного склонил голову, словно оробев, и потер затылок, опускаясь на кровать.

- Я ээ… не хотел, чтобы об этом вообще кто-нибудь узнал. Теоретически, из-за этого я мог попасть в крупные неприятности, - сказал Гарри и посмотрел на них со слабой улыбкой.

- Попасть в неприятности из-за чего? – спросила Гермиона, и её глаза вдруг наполнились беспокойством.

- Ну… ладно, ты помнишь те два вопроса, что мне задала? Правда ли, что я себя трансфигурировал, и о чем мы разговаривали с директором.

- Да, - кивнула девушка. Рон же, совершенно ничего не понимая, смотрел то на нее, то на него.

- Эти два вопроса взаимосвязаны. Директор тоже спрашивал у меня, что я с собой сделал. Я ответил, и он одобрил мой способ, за него я спокоен. Но я не мог рисковать, рассказывая об этом кому-нибудь из Министерства.

- Что ты сделал, Гарри! – на взводе воскликнула Гермиона.

- Я ээ… анимаг, - пожимая плечами, застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ Поттер.

Рон замер, словно оглушенный, а Гермиона, казалось, вот-вот задохнется от недоверчивого изумления.

- Ты… что? Как? Когда! Подобного рода обучение занимает годы! Как…

- Я начал в прошлом году. Что-то вроде преждевременного результата, - пробормотал Гарри, изучая палочку в своих руках.

- Что! Но… секунду, когда? И почему ты нам ничего не рассказал? – тон Гермионы с обиженного сменился неодобрительным. Рон тоже выглядел порядком расстроенным.

- Я… я просто не мог. Я хочу сказать… ты что-нибудь знаешь об обучении анимагии?

Рон покачал головой, но Гермиона, конечно же, ответила.

- Во-первых, нужно приготовить очень сложное зелье, которое покажет, есть ли у тебя анимагическая форма и какая она. Во-вторых, идут месяцы практики, на протяжении которых ты по частям трансформируешь свое тело. В-третьих…

- Все верно, - прервал её Гарри. – И первое, что я сделал, это узнал, предрасположен ли я вообще к анимагии и какова моя форма.

- Понятно, - коротко кивнула ему Гермиона.

- Ну, и я немного… растерялся, когда увидел свою форму.

- И какая у тебя форма? – впервые подал голос Рон.

- Эм… змея, - пробормотал Гарри.

Рон резко побледнел, распахивая глаза шире.

Гермиона же, судя по всему, уже додумалась до этого сама, поэтому не выглядела такой удивленной.

- Да… и когда я узнал, в кого буду трансформироваться, я… я не захотел вам об этом говорить. А на первом этапе я никому об этом не рассказывал, потому что боялся узнать, что у меня вообще нет способностей к анимагии. А потом оказалось, что моя форма - чертова змея, и я знал, что это может вас испугать, - говорил Гарри, глядя прямо на Рона.

Он, казалось, вот-вот начнет возражать, но Поттер не дал ему такой возможности.

- Каждую ночь перед сном я медитировал и выполнял нужные дыхательные упражнения, для… я не знаю, для чего. Первые несколько месяцев я относился к этому обучению очень несерьезно. По большей части просто очищая разум.

Но летом, когда я вернулся к Дурслям, мои тренировки стали проходить чаще просто потому, что там мне нечем было заняться. Они заперли все мои вещи в чулане и большую часть времени запрещали мне выходить из комнаты. Поэтому я очень часто, лежа на кровати, тренировался в анимагической трансформации.

- Но, Гарри! Нам запрещено колдовать вне школы! – изумленно воскликнула Гермиона.

- Да, но эти тренировки не требовали использования палочки. А без нее невозможно отследить волшебные выбросы. В любом случае, мои тренировки не привлекли ко мне внимания Министерства.

Я не очень много тренировался в школе, но после того, как я стал участником Турнира и вы оба бросили меня, в моем распоряжении вдруг оказалась уйма времени, и я всегда тратил его на тренировки. А потом я узнал об условиях второго тура, о том, что он будет проводиться в Черном Озере, и понял, что моя форма просто идеально подходит для этого задания. Я еще сильнее стал наседать на тренировки и три недели назад полностью овладел анимагией.

- Я… я не могу поверить, что ты не доверился нам, Гарри, - с грустью посмотрев на него, произнесла Гермиона.

- Это не вопрос доверия, - вспыхнул Гарри. – Я просто… хочу сказать, что да, я понимал, что вас насторожат все эти змеиные штучки, но я так же понимал, что со временем вы к этому привыкнете. Просто… я не знаю, почему, но мне не хотелось ни с кем этим делиться. Это… это то, что сделал мой отец. Я знаю, что он сделал это со своими друзьями, но мне хотелось дотянуться до него самостоятельно. А потом, во время Хэллоуина вы отвернулись от меня, и конечно… я не хотел рассказать об этом хотя бы одному из вас. К тому времени, как мы помирились, я уже привык держать этот секрет при себе и просто не знал, как можно этим с вами поделиться.

- О, Гарри… - выдохнула Гермиона и с грустью и пониманием посмотрела на него. От этого взгляда Гарри захотелось усмехнуться, но вместо этого он склонил голову ниже и судорожно вцепился пальцами в ткань своей мантии.

- Это было слишком рискованно, - со вздохом произнесла Гермиона. – Заниматься в одиночестве такой магией очень опасно, Гарри! Во время трансформации очень многое могло пойти не так!

Гарри пожал плечами и робко кивнул.

На минуту в комнате повисла напряженная тишина.

- Так… ты не мог… сам выбрать свою анимагическую форму? – прервал минуту молчания голос Рона.

Гермиона гневно посмотрела в его сторону:

- Нет, Рон. Никто не может самостоятельно выбрать свою форму. Кроме того, очень немногие вообще предрасположены к этому виду магии.

- Понятно… А что точно определяет форму твоего животного? – спросил Рон.

- Волшебник не выбирает свою форму сам, но она основывается на их индивидуальных внутренних качествах. Именно поэтому анимагу может быть присуща лишь одна форма, - сказала Гермиона, и сразу стало понятно, что она цитирует какой-то учебник.

Глаза Рона странно блеснули, и он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

А тот, подняв глаза, слегка нахмурился.

- Видите? Именно поэтому я не хотел вам ничего рассказывать.

- Что! – оборонительно воскликнул Рон. – Я же ни слова не сказал!

- Может, и не сказал, но я по одному твоему взгляду понял, о чем ты думаешь. А ты сейчас задаешься вопросом, что же такого змеиного в моих качествах, - пробормотал нахмурившийся Гарри, стараясь придать своему лицу самое обиженное из своих выражений. С надеждой, что у него это вышло достаточно убедительно.

- Неправда! – воскликнул Рон, вот только сделал он это слабо, лишь подтверждая, что Гарри оказался полностью прав в своих догадках. И Поттер совсем не расстроился, а наоборот – обрадовался тому, что совершенно точно может предсказать ход мыслей рыжего.

- Гарри, все нормально. Ты не должен скрывать от нас подобного рода вещи. Мы ведь твои друзья, - сказала Гермиона, пронзая Рона злым взглядом, и тот немедленно надулся в ответ.

- Да, Гарри. Я хочу сказать… да, это немного… странно, ну и что в этом такого? Ведь это здорово, что ты овладел анимагией, верно?

Гарри посмотрел на девушку, и уголки его губ приподнялись в застенчивой улыбке:

- Это действительно здорово. Я даже могу использовать магию в форме морского крайта.

- Невозможно! Ты шутишь! – Гермиона в изумлении поднесла ладони к губам.

- Нет. Обычные анимаги не в состоянии использовать магию, потому что они не могут говорить и использовать палочку, но мне это все не нужно, достаточно лишь разговаривать на парселтанге, что я, будучи змеёй, делаю в совершенстве. Знаете, почему я не показывал вам, какое поисковое заклинание выучил для задания? Потому что это заклинание на парселтанге. Именно поэтому я не хотел тренироваться вместе с вами. Я понимал, что вы обязательно спросите, почему я выучил заклинание на парселтанге, а не обычные чары. И тогда мне пришлось бы рассказать вам про морского крайта.

- Минутку… что еще за морской крайт? – с замешательством спросил Рон.

- Это вид змеи, в которую я превращаюсь.

- О… - ответил Рон.

- Эта змея единственная, способная к обитанию как на земле, так и в воде, под которой она передвигается очень быстро. Проще говоря, эта форма просто идеально подходила для задания.

- Вау… - Рон остановился и что-то про себя решал с весьма задумчивым выражением на лице. – Можно… можно посмотреть на нее?

Гарри моргнул от настоящего, неподдельного удивления. Он перевел взгляд на Гермиону и увидел, что она тоже весьма заинтересована.

- Эмм… думаю да. Да, конечно, - Гарри встал на ноги и прошел в центр комнаты.

Это был первый раз за три недели, когда он трансформировался не под водой, и с непривычки это казалось немного странным. Еще во время тренировок в Тайной Комнате Гарри заметил, что процесс проходит легче, если стоять на коленях, что он сейчас и сделал. Закрыв глаза, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и сконцентрировался на трансформации.

Он почувствовал, как магия начала покалывать тело, как срослись воедино ноги, как растворяются руки.

Он услышал шумный вздох Гермиона и неопределенное хныканье Рона, но не обратил на эти звуки ни малейшего внимания, потому что его тело накренилось вниз и приземлилось на пол. Гарри открыл глаза и, попробовав языком воздух, заскользил по полу к тому месту, где сидел Рон. Уизли, казалось, вот-вот обмякнет на своем стуле. И чем ближе Гарри подползал, тем выше поднимал ноги Рон, под конец просто обхватив колени руками.

Поттер рассмеялся, и его смех разнесся по комнате шипением. Он потянул туловище вверх, пока его глаза не оказались на одном уровне с глазами Рона.

- Мерлиновы подштанники, - выдавил Рон слишком высоким для него голосом.

- Ух ты… - тихо подала голос Гермиона.

Гарри опустился на пол и заскользил к Гермионе, и, свернувшись у её ног, снова приподнял голову так, что она оказалась на уровне коленей девушки. Нерешительно Гермиона протянула руку и погладила его по голове. Гарри зашипел, обозначая очередной смешок, и глаза девушки распахнулись в изумлении, и восторженная улыбка появилась на её лице.

Она скользнула рукой на его подбородок и, почесав его, улыбнулась еще шире.

- Ты такой мягкий… Никогда раньше не чувствовала подобного, - тихо размышляла Гермиона.

Гарри удивленно на нее посмотрел, но потом сообразил, что девушка, может быть, на самом деле никогда раньше не прикасалась к змеям.

- Хочешь попробовать, Рон? – Гермиона повернулась ко все еще немного напуганному Рону.

- Что! – прохрипел он. – Э, нет… в смысле, это на самом деле немного… странно.

Гермиона закатила глаза и повернулась обратно к Гарри.

- Что ж, Гарри, я соглашусь, что поначалу это тоже показалось мне странным, но сейчас я признаю, что это скорее блестяще.

Рон так посмотрел на девушку, что Гарри сразу понял, что именно он думает об этом «блестяще».

Усмехнувшись про себя, Поттер скользнул в центр комнаты и начал обратную трансформацию.

- Это… это просто невероятно, Гарри! – воскликнула Гермиона и, подскочив к нему, заключила в крепкие объятия. – Я так тобой горжусь!

Она отпрянула. Улыбка на её лице была настолько неподдельно счастливой, что Гарри даже стало стыдно за постоянное вранье. Не перед ними обоими… перед Гермионой.

- Эм, спасибо, - кивнул Поттер, нервно потирая затылок.

- Ты расскажешь об этом Сириусу? – взволнованно спросила девушка, и он удивленно посмотрел на нее.

- О, я ээ… я… не знаю. Честно говоря, я даже об этом не думал.

- Как не думал? – недоверчиво воскликнула Гермиона.

- Ну, я боюсь, что у него могут быть некоторые предубеждения, как у… Рона, - признался он, бросая извиняющийся взгляд на немного покрасневшего от смущения Уизли.

- Не глупи, Гарри! Сириус никогда не усомнится в тебе всего лишь из-за твоей анимагической формы. Я уверена, что он даже не обратит на это внимания, потрясенный тем, что ты всего лишь в четырнадцать лет овладел сложнейшим разделом магии! Это действительно невероятно, Гарри! Ты просто не понимаешь, насколько велико твое достижение! – выпалила на одном дыхании Гермиона.

- Да… думаю, ты права. Я расскажу ему… если мы действительно сможем встретиться. Не хочу рисковать, посылая сову.

- Почему? – спросил Рон.

- Есть риск, что об этом узнает Министерство, - терпеливо объяснил Гарри.

- А что в этом такого?

Гермиона раздраженно вздохнула.

- Разумеется, потому, что его заставят зарегистрироваться, - ответила она и, запнувшись на мгновение, продолжила. – А что об этом сказал Дамблдор?

- Если честно, почти ничего. Еще не было случая, чтобы маги до семнадцати лет регистрировались, так что об этом пока можно не волноваться. И я вообще постараюсь скрывать эту способность так долго, как это будет возможно.

- Разве не проще будет просто зарегистрироваться?

- Нет, не проще, потому что это будет обнародовано. И каждый встречный-поперечный будет знать, что моя форма – гигантская змея.

- Да… это хорошая причина, чтобы сохранять все в тайне, - согласился Рон.

- Ладно, я согласна, что при возможности тебе лучше не регистрироваться. Но ты должен рассказать об этом Сириусу на следующих выходных, - неожиданно повелительным тоном произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри возвел глаза к потолку и сердечно улыбнулся.

- Ладно, хорошо. Я подумаю, как ему об этом рассказать. В любом случае… сейчас я хочу немного прогуляться по окрестностям замка и все обдумать. Так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

- Составить компанию, дружище? – с надеждой спросил Рон.

- Неа, спасибо, Рон, но мне нужно хоть немного тишины и покоя. Я вернусь через час, хорошо?

Рон нахмурился, но все же кивнул, пожимая плечами.

- Да, конечно, - проворчал он.

Гарри отменил запирающие чары, и они растворились с легким щелчком. Подхватив сумку, он спустился в гостиную.

Сейчас он был чрезвычайно собой горд. И не только красивой игрой, когда на самом деле он боролся с желанием удавить своих «друзей». С довольно сильным, надо отметить, желанием, учитывая то, как близко они подошли к тому, что касалось его тренировок. А откладывать эти тренировки надолго нельзя было ни в коем случае, ибо без них он легко срывался на грубость. Гарри чувствовал, как растет его контроль над все увеличивающейся в нем мощью.

Эту мощь с каждым днем он контролировал все лучше и лучше, не впадая при этом в безумие так, как в первую неделю тренировок. Это сила на самом деле вызывала привыкание, но от этого он любил её не меньше. В некоторые дни – обычно на Истории Магии или Прорицании – Гарри отчаянно желал оказаться в Тайной Комнате и начать тренировку.

Он завернул за гобелен и, накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, достал из кармана Карту Мародеров, желая убедиться, что на пути к туалету Миртл ему никто не встретится.

Сегодня Гарри это просто жизненно необходимо: выпустить пар. Он уже чувствовал, как его трясет от нетерпения. Со слабой улыбкой на губах Поттер вошел в Комнату, сразу направляясь к месту, где лежало тело василиска.

– –

- /Ах, Нагини. Как раз ты мне сейчас и нужна. Это одиночество заставляет меня обдумывать слишком много вещей/.

- /Что вас беспокоит, хоссяин?/ - прошипела змея, заползая на кресло, стоящее у окна, и устраивая голову на подлокотнике. Он протянул руку и погладил её по мягкой гладкой коже.

- /Меня много чего беспокоит, хорошая моя… Моё бездействие, особенно в те моменты, когда я обдумываю возможности воплощения своего плана. Приближается час, когда я смогу продолжить свое дело, но боюсь, для меня одного это будет слишком тяжело. Я потерял много времени… даже перед тем, как исчезнуть на десять лет, я расточительно относился ко времени и упустил слишком много удачных возможностей. Я не должен был позволять себе погрязнуть во всех тех вещах, но однажды понял, что просто не могу остановиться/.

- /Я не уверена, что понимаю, хоссяин. Можете рассказать подробнее? Я желаю понять... Помочь/.

Он посмотрел вдаль стеклянными, расфокусированными глазами и вздохнул, расслабляясь в кресле и продолжая поглаживать свою питомицу.

- /Я был так наивен в молодости, - тихо начал он. – Полагал, что смогу спасти мир самостоятельно, - горький смех пронесся по комнате. – Я не видел смысла в том, чтобы ждать, когда наступит Конец Света. Не лучше ли было остановить магглов до того, как они доведут наш мир до грани? Стереть с лица земли этих маленьких монстров. Уничтожить их прежде, чем они уничтожат нас. Ах… если бы все было так просто.

Я понял, насколько ошибочен выбранный мною путь, слишком поздно. Зверское обращение в приюте сильно повлияло на мои суждения, и я выбрал неверную стратегию, а когда понял, что она приведет меня к краху – к тому времени много воды утекло… А потом еще это глупое пророчество. К стыду своему должен признаться, что я просто запаниковал. Это пророчество о человеке, которому будет под силу «сокрушить» Темного Лорда, уничтожала все мои шансы на исправление своих собственных ошибок и восполнение утраченного времени… И я даже не стал задумываться о последствиях… я просто не мог допустить подобного. Мне казалось, что лучше устранить угрозу прежде, чем она станет реальной. И если это означало убить младенца – так тому и быть. Я не привык действовать подобным образом, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Но все мои усилия закончились тем, что я взорвался… в самом прямом смысле этого слова, - он горько рассмеялся. – Я был превращен в ничто более чем на десятилетие. Я не был мертв, но и жизнью это нельзя было назвать. Я не мог продолжить своего задания, но из-за того, что технически я был жив, я сохранял за собой свой титул и полномочия, и Темная Магия не выбрала мне приемника.

А Светлый Лорд процветал, тем самым еще сильнее нарушая баланс. Самое ужасное, что этот дурак Дамблдор, не имея оппозиции, занялся обучением юных волшебников Британии, вкладывая в сознание нового поколения свои совершенно искаженные идеи.

Боюсь, что сейчас Конец подошел к нам ближе, чем я того ожидаю. Чем больше я узнаю о том, как сильно развились магглы, пока я был… не у дел, тем сильнее беспокоюсь. Их наука могущественна, моя дорогая. Слишком могущественна. И если они обнаружат нас… обнаружат магию, думаю, с помощью этой самой науки они украдут её у нас. Если не сегодня, то завтра. Боюсь, у нас в запасе максимум два десятка лет, не больше.

Одно время мне казалось очень важным стать бессмертным и собственноручно до конца вести борьбу с магглами, но сейчас это не кажется мне такой уж хорошей идеей. Думаю, я справлюсь с этой задачей за обычный срок жизни. Но с другой стороны, если бы не предпринятые мною меры – я бы погиб после того инцидента в доме Поттеров, - горько добавил он.

Мой самый большой страх породил самую большую ошибку и приблизил к нам Конец. Хотя основная вина и лежит на совести этого старого глупца. Боюсь, я не успею восстановить вещи в должном порядке. Ведь сейчас я никак не могу влиять на ход событий/.

- /Вы сссильный, хоссяин. Если кто и может это сссделать… то только вы/.

Он рассмеялся и большим пальцем погладил её по голове. А змея сама начала ластиться под его руку, шипя от удовольствия.

- /Мое единственное утешение в том, что после моего исчезновения магический мир почти не изменился. Маги слишком медлительны. Но сейчас это мне не на пользу. Я должен как можно скорее захватить Министерство и внести в их работу необходимые коррективы. Этот контроль должен быть установлен как можно быстрее, и я совсем неуверен, что смогу внедрить своих людей в Министерство тонко и осторожно. Мои методы, скорее всего, будут насильственными, но чем жестче я буду действовать, тем сильнее мне будут противостоять светлые маги/.

- /Но их будущее зависит от вас, хоссяин! Они глупцы, если станут сражаться с вами!/

- /Да, хорошая моя, они глупцы, - усмехнулся он. – Но по большей части они просто легковерны и невежественны. Прислушиваются к словам этого старого дурака, не стараясь даже услышать того, что говорю им я/.

- /Тогда, может, просто объясните им?/

- /Они никогда не поверят слову Темного Лорда, - насмешливо заметил он. – Слишком сильно въелись в них старые понятия. Они много веков верили, что темный это злой, а светлый – добрый. Для Света важно, чтобы им было хорошо прямо здесь и сейчас. Но так не бывает без жертв. Они совершенно забыли, откуда к нам приходит магия. Забыли о цене, которую придется платить за достигнутый Светом успех. Они просто стадо болванов, и им необходим сильный, осведомленный лидер. Но они никогда не станут под его начало, потому что не понимают, что у всего есть последствия/.

- /Все, кто выступит против вас, хоссяин, падут. Никто не обладает силой, достаточной, чтобы сокрушить вас/.

- /Ты льстишь мне, хорошая моя, - усмехнулся он. – Но даже если я силен не так, как прежде, ничто не помешает мне убедить мир в обратном. Очень важно и сложно будет переманить на свою сторону магов Британии и Европы, но успехом будет не захват Министерства, а контроль над школами. Как говорится… в детях наше будущее. Только соответствующее обучение юных магов по всему миру может помочь Магии пережить маггловский Конец Света/, - с тяжелым вздохом сказал он, проводя своей костлявой рукой по лицу.

- /Я так устал, Нагини… но я никому не позволю увидеть этого. Моя слабость приравнивается к поражению, и я не могу этого допустить/.

- /Вы ссильны, мой хоссяин. Я знаю, что вы одолеете их! Магия сама выбрала вас. Вы покажите миру свою мощь, и они падут перед вами на колени/.

- /Нагини… ты всегда знаешь, как утешить меня, - рассмеялся он. – Ты права. Моя сентиментальность заставляет меня жалеть о том, что мне пока неподконтрольно. Но сейчас я еще слишком далек от своей прежней силы/.

- /Время вашего возвращения близится… Ваша мощь расстет с каждым днем/.

- /Да… да, так и есть, - со слабой улыбкой подтвердил он. – Когда я вернусь, я покажу им, что такое истинный страх, покажу, как неуместно их доверие Свету. Мы будем править и защищать магическую кровь от посягательства магглов/.

– –

Гарри проснулся очень… озадаченным.

У всего этого было важное значение… прошлой ночью. Когда он был Волдемортом, каждое слово, им произнесенное, без сомнения было очень важным.

Но сейчас смысл терялся. В видении Волдеморт беседовал о чем-то важном со своим фамильяром, Нагини. И сейчас Гарри, будучи просто Гарри, пытался вспомнить и уловить суть их разговора.

Было так странно ощущать печаль и задумчивость Темного Лорда. Мужчина был на удивление… человечным.

Он чувствовал, как давит тяжесть этого мира на плечи. Сложное задание и необычные обязанности, которыми он был повязан. Ему было все равно, что придется сделать, чтобы выполнить задание. Оно было слишком важно, и он не позволит никому встать на своем пути…

Но что это было за задание?

Это уже не первый раз, когда Волдеморт думает о нем. Гарри внезапно вскочил на ноги и подошел к письменному столу и, взяв перо и пергамент, уселся на стул.

Поттер решил, что если запишет все увиденное, то обязательно проследит все связи.

Где:

Гарри написал это слово и задумчиво прикусил кончик пера, пытаясь по максимуму вспомнить то, что видел в видениях.

Большое, роскошное поместье за пределами небольшого городка.

Маггловская деревня.

Он опять прервался, пытаясь вспомнить, как назывался этот городок. Будучи Волдемортом, он несколько раз думал о нем… и Хвост как-то раз принес ему местную газету… Там было… малый? Чего-то там малый… Малый Ганглетон!

Он записал название.

Кто с ним/помогает ему:

Питер Петтигрю – Хвост

Барти - ?

Нагини (змея)

Снова прервавшись, он посмотрел на пергамент и решил написать все, что ему запомнилось о задании Волдеморта. Гарри был совершенно уверен, что это никоим образом не захват мира и не уничтожение магглов.

В молодости он на самом деле ненавидел магглов и полагал, что их уничтожение значительно облегчит его… задачу, но сейчас… он, видимо, разочаровался в этом плане.

Значит, убийства магглов никогда не были самоцелью, всего лишь орудием по достижению своей задачи.

Так в чем же заключается цель?

Его задание:

Он упоминал Конец Света.

Маггловский Апокалипсис?

Он хочет остановить его? Или предотвратить?

Магглы все равно погибнут. Их не спасти, несмотря ни на что.

Гарри прервался и просмотрел на свои записи. Он не знал, откуда взялись эти мысли. Ведь Волдеморт не размышлял и не разговаривал с Нагини о подобном. Но Поттер понимал, что это правда.

Но откуда? Может, от того, что Гарри много времени проводил в голове Темного Лорда и начал его понимать?

Неужели магглы на самом деле обречены? Что должно с ними случиться и почему, Мерлиновы подштанники, это пытается остановить лишь Волдеморт?

Волдеморт обвиняет Дамблдора.

Гарри записал эту фразу и откинулся на спинку стула. Он задумчиво смотрел на эту строку и неосознанно покусывал кончик пера, пытаясь вспомнить, в чем именно Волдеморт обвинял Дамблдора… Вспышка воспоминания промелькнула перед глазами, и он быстро заводил пером по пергаменту.

Дамблдор хочет спасти магглов и не понимает, что это не возможно.

Если он попытается это сделать – они все погибнут. Мы в состоянии спасти лишь себя.

И снова Гарри не знал, откуда пришла эта мысль, но он знал, что это правда. Это было что-то вроде предчувствия. Он легко мог представить, как Дамблдор делает что-то поистине глупое, чтобы спасти магглов. Даже если это подразумевает большой риск для магов. Знает ли Дамблдор, что Волдеморт стремится сделать нечто важное?

Очевидно, что нет… или не разделяет его стремлений по поводу магглов. Возможно, он хочет как-то спасти их.

Но зачем их спасать?

Гарри расстроенно заворчал. Он знает о сложившейся ситуации слишком фрагментально.

В любом случае, стало понятно, что все эти зверства Волдеморта по отношению к магглам и нарушение законов магического мира в предыдущей войне не обусловлены его манией величия. За всем этим кроются совсем другие мотивы, о которых никто не знает или просто не хочет знать.

Гарри сосредоточился на пергаменте и решил двинуться к следующей теме.

Зачем он пришел ко мне в младенчестве?

Очевидно, это была совсем отдельная история. Волдеморт несколько раз ссылался на пророчество, но как-то мимоходом. А вот прошлой ночью он открыл Нагини более полные детали. Чем бы ни было это пророчество, очевидно, в нем говорилось о ком-то, способном «сокрушить» Темного Лорда… и этим кем-то был… Гарри?

Во всем этом было чрезвычайно трудно разобраться, но еще сложнее перенести свои мысли на бумагу.

Это объясняло, зачем Волдеморт явился к Гарри, к тому же, не посылая Пожирателей Смерти, а лично. А еще Темный Лорд считал, что Лили использовала какую-то кровную темную магию, чтобы защитить свое дитя от смертельного проклятия. Родители Гарри знали, что Волдеморт ищет их, ведь они использовали Чары Доверия, чтобы скрываться от него. А мама Гарри, прекрасно зная, что целью Лорда будет именно её сын, могла использовать какой-нибудь кровный ритуал для его защиты.

Гарри вздохнул и занес перо над пергаментом.

В пророчестве говорится о моей победе…? (С трудом верится, но допустим…)

Он решил убить меня, пока я был младенцем, не переросшим в угрозу.

Поттер прервался и нахмурился.

Почему я не погиб?

Дело в темной кровной магии моей мамы?

Гарри откинулся на спинку и начал перечитывать все, что записал.

Его задание:

Он упоминал Конец Света.

Маггловский Апокалипсис?

Он хочет остановить его? Или предотвратить?

Если он потерпит неудачу – все погибнут… но если справится – маги останутся в живых.

Магглы все равно погибнут. Их не спасти, несмотря ни на что.

Волдеморт обвиняет Дамблдора.

Дамблдор хочет спасти магглов и не понимает, что это невозможно.

Если он попытается – погибнут все. Мы можем спасти лишь себя.

Гарри прервался и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Сейчас он более-менее разобрался со своими мыслями и понял некоторые вещи, но с этим пониманием пришли новые вопросы, и ни на один он не знал ответа.

На секунду у него мелькнула мысль о совете у Дамблдора, но он тут же усмехнулся и отмел эту бредовую идею. Дамблдор никогда не расскажет ему, посчитав слишком юным. Гарри усмехнулся.

Но даже если и не посчитает, наверняка не расскажет ему правду. Этот человек на удивление пронырливый ублюдок, и Гарри ему не доверяет.

Он даже удивился тому, как много этого недоверия. Поттер понимал, что часть этого чувства принадлежит его темному компаньону, но его друг просто осуждает Дамблдора за то, как он обращается с Гарри. Но сам он уверен, что большая часть его недоверия никак с этим не связана.

Может, это чувство вызвано тем, что он понял из своих видений? Нельзя сказать, что эти видения были столь многочисленны, чтобы он точно мог определить, каков Волдеморт на самом деле. К тому же Гарри вообще не понимал, откуда взялась эта связь с Темным Лордом.

Но он точно знал, что не будет бороться ни с ней, ни с тем, какое влияния оказывает на него Лорд. Относительно безболезненности этих видений у Гарри было несколько теорий. Первая основывалась на изменении направленности его магии. Он точно не светлый маг. Поттер уже полностью принял тот факт, что он очень быстро переформировался в темного волшебника, и пусть все считают, что это плохо, он совсем не беспокоится на этот счет. Так вот, согласно его теории один темный маг, коим он и являлся, мог без значительного ущерба проникать в мысли другого темного мага. Хотя это многого не объясняло. Темным магом он стал относительно недавно, а вот боли от видений прекратились с…

С тех пор, как он снял барьер, дал свободу своему компаньону и принял его…

Гарри нахмурился и задумчиво искривил губы.

Ему совсем не хотелось углубленно изучать эту тему, но он прекрасно понимал, что и так слишком долго её избегает. Поттер знал, что его компаньон – источник способностей парселтанга. А еще он знал, что этот дар передал ему Волдеморт при неудачной попытке убийства. Но не следует забывать и тот факт, что его компаньон обладает полным спектром чувств, никак не связанных с его собственными. Отдельная личность внутри него.

Личность, пришедшая с Волдемортом.

Нет… часть Волдеморта.

Гарри зажмурился изо всех сил, уже жалея, что полез в эту тему.

«Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Незачем притворяться, что ты ничего не понял», - со вздохом подумал он про себя, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Просто не нужно на этом зацикливаться. Он… он обсудит все это со своим компаньоном этой ночью. Сейчас уже рано, и скоро вставшие одноклассники потащат его на завтрак.

Гарри взял в руки пергамент и, сложив его надвое, открыл третье отделение своего чемодана. Попутно он проверил банку, хорошенько встряхнув её, наблюдая, как всполошился спящий до этого жук.

Усмехнувшись при виде того, как Рита закружила по банке, он опустил её обратно в чемодан. Со второго тура прошло уже полторы недели, но он и не думал отпускать её и просто наколдовал внутри банки небольшую емкость с водой, все это время держа её в чемодане. Поттер взял одну из парселмагических книг и, положив в нее пергамент, сунул учебник на место.

Убедившись, что все надежно закрыто, Гарри взял ванные принадлежности и направился в душ.

– –

Сегодня была пятница, и предыдущая неделя прошла на удивление спокойно, ну, кроме сегодняшнего видения. Как и прежде, каждое утро Гарри спускался на час в Тайную Комнату, чтобы попрактиковаться в Темных Искусствах. Но с учетом того, что теперь ему не приходилось плавать в озере и готовиться к третьему туру, у него появилась уйма свободного времени. Да еще и домашнее задание Гарри, как и раньше, выполнял очень быстро.

Но вот толку от этого свободного времени совсем не было, ведь Рон и Гермиона теперь проводили с ним каждую свободную минуту. Под их пристальным надзором спускаться в Тайную Комнату стало сложнее, но он с этим пока справлялся. И времени на Риту ему пока не хватало. А Гарри нужно было, по меньшей мере, пару часов, чтобы насладиться зрелищем и не привлечь внимание своих «друзей».

Сейчас же его мысли были заняты вовсе не этим. В эти выходные у них намечается посещение Хогсмида, и они должны были встретиться с Сириусом, но его крестный до сих пор не ответил на то письмо.

Рон и Гарри вышли из спальни и спустились в гостиную, где их уже ждала Гермиона. Вместе они отправились на завтрак в Большой Зал.

Как только зал наполнили совы, маленькая сова Сириуса спланировала перед Гарри.

Он посмотрел на птицу со смесью удивления, возбуждения и беспокойства. Личное появление Блэка может вызвать вполне ожидаемые проблемы.

Гарри отвязал письмо от ноги совы и развернул его.

«Приходи к мостику через изгородь в конце дороги из Хогсмида (за магазином Дервиша и Гашиша) в два часа в субботу. Принеси еды столько, сколько сможешь».

Гарри перевернул пергамент, надеясь, что на обратной стороне написано что-нибудь еще. Но лист был пуст.

Он досадливо вздохнул и тряхнул головой.

- Он с ума сошел, - тихо простонал Поттер. – Надеюсь, он знает, что делает. Прийти ко мне, значит поставить себя под удар, - ворчал он, засунув письмо в сумку и угостив сову беконом.

Гарри вернулся к мясу на своей тарелке и начал прокручивать в голове возможные последствия от визита крестного. Во-первых, Рон и Гермиона точно пойдут с ним, ведь они уже тихо перешептываются, строя какие-то свои планы.

Сириус точно поднимет тему о Снейпе и Каркарове, а Гарри до сих пор не поделился с Роном и Гермионой своими подозрениями о том, что Снейп – экс-Пожиратель. А может, даже и без «экс».

Потом идут его умозаключения по поводу Грюма-Крауча. Ведь действительно странно, что мистер Крауч столько времени проводит в Хогвартсе, да еще и скрываясь под личиной Грюма. С происшествия c Кубком Огня этот старик как-то странно ведет себя с Гарри… но… он тряхнул головой. В любом случае, все это крайне странно, запутанно и явно куда глубже, чем думает Гарри.

Но он не уверен, что хочет рассказывать об этом Сириусу, пока сам полностью не разберется.

И еще одна деталь, виной давившая на мысли.

Гарри знал, где находится Хвост.

Ну, или точнее, знал, как его быстрее найти. Огромный особняк на холме за пределами городка Малый Ганглетон. Хвост находился там постоянно, если, конечно, Волдеморт не отправлял его в город.

Если поймать Хвоста – они смогут доказать невиновность Сириуса. Он будет свободен, и ему не придется постоянно убегать.

Но Гарри не может сдать Хвоста так, чтобы при этом не сдать Волдеморта…

Поттер нахмурился и опустил вилку на тарелку. Почему ему не хочется выдавать Волдеморта? Он даже никогда не задумывался об этом: чтобы сдать этого человека Дамблдору. Хотя сейчас было самое подходящее время. Волдеморт сейчас слаб, и его тело не выдержит дуэли. Хотя он и знал, что тело Темного Лорда сейчас – тело ребенка, Волдеморт до сих пор казался ему кем-то могущественным.

Но Гарри… Гарри не хочет, чтобы Волдеморта схватили.

Мордред и Моргана! Он не хочет, чтобы Волдеморта схватили! Когда это случилось? И что это значит? Гарри стал темным магом, и он не отрицает этого. По факту, он сам выбрал этот путь. А сейчас Поттер понимает, что сочувствует Темному Лорду. Его растущая заинтересованность в изучении древней темной магии стала невероятно походить на действия Волдеморта.

Он читал те же книги, что читал в его возрасте Темный Лорд, он все свободное время проводит в Тайной Комнате, так, как делал в свое время Риддл. Это все заставляет Гарри чувствовать с Волдемортом странное единение, которое выходит за пределы связавшего их шрама. Проклятье, если говорить начистоту - он с благоговением относится к силе и познаниям мужчины в темных искусствах. Через свои видения Гарри чувствовал, какой силой обладает Темный Лорд, и это было невероятно.

Даже когда он вспоминал о том, как Волдеморт пришел в их дом и убил родителей Гарри, он все равно не мог как следует разозлиться на этого человека. Сейчас Поттер знал, что это был лишь акт самосохранения. Волдеморт убивал не по прихоти и не ради забавы, а в попытке защитить себя от напророченного убийства.

«Но он убил моих родителей! И из-за него я столько лет жил у Дурслей!

… Нет. Это Дамблдор отправил меня к ним. Волдеморт забрал моих родителей, но у меня все равно был шанс на счастливое детство, Дамблдору нужно было лишь проверить, как я живу, и увидеть, как со мной обращаются… Он мог устроить меня в приличную семью, но не устроил.

Но… даже если Дамблдор и знал о моей жизни, он не забрал меня. А ведь он точно знает, как со мной обращаются, но ничего не предпринимает! Ему просто наплевать, что со мной вытворяют, главное, чтобы его драгоценное оружие не попало в руки Пожирателей Смерти. Проклятье… он ЗНАЕТ, но ничего не исправляет!»

Гарри почувствовал, как обожгло его ладонь болью, и перевел взгляд на руку. Оказалось, он так сильно сжал кулак, что на ладони отчетливо проступили ранки в форме полумесяцев от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Поттер быстро разжал ладонь и отстраненно наблюдал, как проступает из свежих отметин кровь.

Оружие.

Вот что такое он для Дамблдора, да? Ему напророчили убийство Волдеморта – сильнейшего врага Дамблдора. Гарри ничего больше, чем оружие одноразового пользования.

Он почувствовал, как разливается по венам гнев, когда все кусочки стали складываться в одну картинку. Его магия опасно закружила вокруг него, так, что ближайшие столовые приборы начали дребезжать. Это коснулось даже стола Хаффлпаффа. Гарри пришел в себя и испугался того, что сейчас вытворяет. Если он сейчас не успокоится, то сметет все столы, да еще и при таком количестве зрителей!

Поттер сжал зубы и тяжело задышал через нос, стараясь взять под контроль свою разбушевавшуюся магию.

- Друг! Что с тобой? – словно из-под толщи воды послышался голос Рона. А Гарри до сих пор не поднимал голову, отчаянно желая разнести здесь все к чертовой матери. Он был так зол, что хотелось кого-нибудь разорвать.

- Не знаю… это странно, - послышался приглушенный голос Гермионы. Гарри тут же окружило еще чье-то бормотание, но он был слишком занят тем, чтобы успокоиться. Поттер попытался думать о чем-нибудь другом, но мысли неизменно возвращались к манипуляциям этого старого козла.

Он управляет Гарри как пешкой! Весь мир на его гребаной шахматной доске, а люди – фигуры. Волдеморт поступает так же, но его люди знают, для чего их используют. Знают, что они – часть схемы и охотно исполняют возложенные на них ходы.

Дамблдор же играет в темную.

Он обманывает Гарри. Обманывает снова и снова. Использует. Манипулирует. Лживый сукин сын!

- Гарри, ты как? – обеспокоенный голос Гермионы прорвался сквозь мысли, и он поднял голову.

- Хах?

- Ты… плохо выглядишь. Все нормально?

- Я… - Гарри прервался и медленно вздохнул. – Кажется, я приболел… думаю, что пропущу Историю Магии и отлежусь. Я сильно измотался за последнее время, и теперь тело требует компенсации, так что я, пожалуй, посплю. Передашь это профессору Бинсу?

Гермиона выглядела удивленной, но тут же обеспокоенно кивнула.

- Конечно! Или ты думаешь, что это неправильно? Пойдешь в Больничное крыло?

- Мне просто нужно немного поспать, думаю, в этом нет необходимости.

- Чары тоже прогуляешь? – перегнувшись через стол, спросил Рон.

- Он не прогуливает, Рон! – ощетинилась Гермиона.

- Я… я не уверен. Если я не почувствую себя лучше ко второй паре – предупредите профессора Флитвика?

- Разумеется! – ответила Гермиона.

- Надеюсь, что к обеду тебе станет лучше, - с полным ртом еды заметил Рон. – Если ты пропустишь зелья – Снейп назначит тебе отработки, не особо интересуясь причинами прогула.

Гарри закатил глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

- Да, к тому времени я по любому вытащу свое тело из постели. Надеюсь, мне уже будет лучше.

Он встал из-за стола и схватил сумку.

- Спасибо, ребята. Увидимся.

Гермиона выглядела весьма обеспокоенной, но позволила ему уйти.

Гарри вышел из Большого Зала и направился к главной лестнице. Ярость, вспыхнувшая в нем так внезапно, все еще не исчезла полностью, и Гарри знал, как он избавится от нее. Пугающая ухмылка на секунду исказила черты его лица.

Пора взимать плату с маленького жучка.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Гарри осторожно опустил сумку на каменный пол и тут же начал рыться в ней, выискивая свою тетрадь и книгу с описаниями нужных ему заклинаний. Наконец, он отыскал их и достал из сумки, потом взял в руки закутанную в черную мантию банку и убедился, что жук все еще на месте.

Открыв тетрадь на нужной странице, парень начал просматривать записи с теми заклинаниями, которые собирался сегодня использовать. Первым было Хоморфус – заклинание, которое обратит его дорогую Риту в человека и в течение часа с минуты наложения не даст ей трансформироваться обратно в жука.

Отложив в сторону раскрытую тетрадь, Гарри обратился к книге. Он уже отметил нужные ему страницы и мог прямо сейчас прочесть интересующую информацию. В данный момент он хотел установить магический барьер, который не позволит никому выйти или войти, пока он сам не отменит заклинание. Это своего рода мера предосторожности, ведь Гарри понимал, что Рита наверняка попытается сбежать, а на поддержание этого барьера уходило совсем немного сил.

Быстро прочитав рекомендации по использованию заклинания, Поттер начал обходить Тайную Комнату, вычерчивая палочкой руны и тихо напевая заклинание.

Так как Гарри устанавливал небольшой барьер, вся процедура заняла около минуты, а потом он встал в центр и завершил заклинание.

Поттер чувствовал, как окружает его волшебная стена, им же возведенная. Он не знал, умеет ли Рита распознавать магические ауры или подписи и сразу ли она поймет, что попала в ловушку, но в одном он был уверен точно: она сразу сообразит, в каком положении оказалась, когда попытается сбежать отсюда.

Он рассмеялся.

Довольно осмотрев клетку, Гарри положил книгу обратно в сумку и поднял тетрадь.

Пришло время для заклинаний из второго списка, которые ему так хотелось попробовать. Гарри было интересно посмотреть на то, что они собой представляют, что он почувствует, когда применит их. Его сердце бешено колотилось в ожидании, а разум охватило садистское ликование от того, что теперь у него есть материал, на котором можно будет испытать все эти заклинания. У него есть живой человек.

Труп василиска был вполне приемлемой мишенью, вот только его кожа поглощала некоторые заклинания, и это не приносило никакого удовлетворения. А большинство из этих заклятий к неодушевленному предмету вообще не имело смысла применять.

Гарри с благоговением погладил шершавую поверхность пергамента, ощущая, как начинает кружиться голова, и непроизвольное хихиканье сорвалось с его губ. Он взволнован. Очень взволнован.

Где-то на задворках сознания прозвучал слабый протест. Одно дело оттачивать навыки на дохлой змее, и совсем другое – на живом, дышащем существе. Человеке.

Человеке, который не покинет эту комнату уже никогда.

И Гарри должен точно знать: готов ли он к этому. Ведь ступив на этот путь, нельзя будет сделать шаг назад. Все в нем изменится. Гарри не собирался сразу применять смертельное проклятье, нет. Он хотел использовать столько проклятий, сколько сможет вынести эта женщина, а уж потом, когда проку от нее не будет – убить.

Если честно, в этом не было ничего личного, просто она удачно подвернулась под руку. Гарри ненавидел эту женщину, но он убьет её не за то, что она написала все эти мерзкие статейки. Он убьет её просто потому, что сейчас она здесь, и никто не свяжет смерть журналистки с его именем.

Гарри еще раз просмотрел свои записи и почувствовал, как вспыхнула в жадном нетерпении его магия.

Выбор сделан, и пути назад больше нет. Он… он хочет этого. Ему это нужно. Тело уже покалывало от того, как сильно ему хотелось ощутить чью-то жизнь в своих руках. Трепыхающуюся жизнь. Он хотел посмотреть, на что способен, хотел почувствовать привкус её страха и смерти, который, несомненно, оставит ему темная магия. Именно этого он так жаждет.

Сейчас Гарри кажется, что он в пустыне, и перед его глазами раскинулся великолепный оазис, полный воды, что так необходима. Он не сможет остановиться сейчас. Он хочет этого почти до боли.

Гарри положил тетрадь рядом с книгой и взял в руки банку, завернутую в черную мантию. Потом он вернулся в центр барьера, который, кстати, оказался рядом с искромсанным трупом василиска, и медленно потянул ткань.

Жук заметался по банке с каким-то безумным отчаянием, стоило ему лишь увидеть, как Гарри достал свою палочку и направил её в его сторону. Тихое заклинание, простенькое движение палочкой – и стекло плавится словно воск, превращаясь в струйку дыма. Жучок оказался на свободе, но обезумевший, он явно еще не понял этого, продолжая наворачивать круги.

Гарри легко просчитал траекторию его полета, и с первой же попытки заклинание Хоморфус попало в цель. Насекомое тут же увеличилось в размерах и превратилось в женщину, которая со всего размаха впечаталась в пол.

Она застонала и панически закутила головой по сторонам. Её взгляд скользнул по грязному каменному полу, на котором она лежала, и останавился на Гарри.

Глаза женщины расширились от ужаса, но уже в следующий момент она постаралась придать своему лицу простодушное выражение. Впрочем, не очень удачно.

- Гарри, - жеманным голосом произнесла Рита, пытаясь улыбнуться и встать на ноги.

- Адстринго, - ленивое движение палочкой, и глаза женщины почти вылезли из орбит, а руки и ноги примкнули к телу, словно связанные невидимыми путами. Еще один взмах – и в Скитер полетело Понере, которое внешне, однако, никак не проявилось.

- Знаешь, что это были за заклинания? – с усмешкой спросил он, медленно обходя распластанное на полу тело. – Чары Понере – это темномагическое заклинание, которое позволит мне делать с тобой все, что угодно, а ты не сможешь даже двинуться. Адстринго – связывающие и обездвиживающие чары. Оно не позволит тебе ни двигаться, ни говорить. Это заклинание – лучшее среди связывающих, ведь оно связывает одной лишь магией. Нет нужды ни в веревках, ни в цепях, которые позволят удержать жертву. Правда, необходима постоянная концентрация. Но… и здесь есть свои плюсы, ведь как только я прокляну тебя, мне больше не понадобится связывающее заклинание, так что…

Здесь он многозначительно прервался и рассек палочкой воздух, разрывая связавшие женщину чары.

Удивление на лице Риты в секунду сменилось на панику и страх:

- Гарри… Гарри, пожалуйста. Подумай о том, что ты делаешь! Мы с тобой два взрослых здравомыслящих человека. В моих действиях не было ничего личного, я просто выполняла свою…

- Силенцио! – произнес Гарри, лениво махнув палочкой. Губы женщины продолжали двигаться, но ни звука не сорвалось с них. На секунду паника на её лице сменилась возмущением, но потом снова вернулись страх и осмотрительность.

Поттер ближе подошел к женщине, которая внимательно следила за каждым его движением, и, подцепив её ногой, перевернул на спину.

- Видишь ли, Рита… здесь ты сильно ошибаешься. Может, я взрослый, но утверждение о моем здравомыслии находится под большим вопросом. Что касается личного, то я тоже спешу тебя заверить, что наша с тобой маленькая междоусобица никаким боком не относится к твоим каракулям на страницах газет.

Гарри присел на корточки и, ухватив журналистку за подбородок, повернул её голову так, чтобы их глаза смогли встретиться.

- Итак, прежде, чем мы начнем, я бы хотел задать тебе пару… вопросов. И ты должна будешь ответить на них. Здесь не помешает немного… повиновения, - с ухмылкой сказал он, поднося палочку к её виску. – Парео!

Глаза женщины остекленели, и Гарри насквозь прошило радостное возбуждение. Это заклинание так просто сработало!

Знакомый трепет, предшественник эйфории от использования темной магии, наполнил его, и Гарри позволил себе на секунду откинуть голову назад, наслаждаясь этим ощущением.

Затем он сфокусировался на своей задаче и отменил заглушающее заклинание, которое использовал перед этим.

- Ну а сейчас, Рита, я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что рассказала. Кто-нибудь знает о твоей анимагической форме?

Женщина медленно моргнула.

- Нн… неет, - ответила она изнеможенным голосом. Поттер ухмыльнулся.

- Кто-нибудь знает, что ты проникла в Хогвартс?

- Н… неет…

- Так… никто не знает, где ты?

- Никто, - слабо выдохнула Скитер и, прикрыв глаза, заскулила.

Он прекратил поддерживать её голову рукой, и Рита с глухим стуком откинулась на каменный пол.

- Хорошо, - с ухмылкой заключил он и взмахом палочки снял чары подчинения.

Женщина в замешательстве заморгала и со страхом посмотрела на него.

- Что это было? – судорожно хватая ртом воздух, спросила она. Гарри отметил, что голова и шея – единственные подконтрольные ей сейчас конечности, и было видно, как Рита очень хочет отодвинуться, но не может. Ему хотелось рассмеяться от ощущения этого контроля над её телом.

- Чары подчинения. В них заложена довольно мудреная магия, и я не был уверен, что справлюсь с ними. Это был мой первый, так сказать, опыт. Но… именно поэтому ты сейчас здесь, - со слабой усмешкой закончил Поттер.

Глаза Риты панически расширились, и она суматошно начала осматривать комнату. Она старалась определить, где находится, но, судя по выражению её лица, никаких идей в голову не приходило. В тот момент, когда глаза женщины наткнулись на василиска, Гарри готов был взорваться от смеха, видя, какие эмоции вызывает у нее это зрелище.

Она кричала. Конечно, она кричала. Но Гарри удивился тому, какие ощущения в его душе вызвал этот звук. Ужас, звучащий в её голосе, был сравним с медом на языке.

- Чт..! Что! Что это! Это…? Где я!

Гарри негромко рассмеялся, но быстро справился с собой и встал на ноги, направляясь к василиску.

- Очевидно, это василиск. Честное слово, Рита… Много ли магических змей достигают шестидесяти футов в длину? Нет.

- Чт… как… откуда оно…

- Я убил его. Вообще-то, это было на втором курсе. Его труп неплохо сохранился, да? Хотя позже и я оттачивал на нем свое мастерство, это тело послужило неплохим манекеном. Очень удобное для атак, но, будучи уже мертвым, оно не приносило мне должного удовлетворения.

Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на женщину, по-прежнему валяющуюся на полу, в глазах которой в геометрической прогрессии рос ужас.

- Ты… ты убил это существо? – запинаясь, прошептала она.

- О, да! Кстати, если ты еще не поняла, мы находимся в Тайной Комнате.

Рита судорожно вздохнула, взгляд зашарил по огромному помещению и наткнулся на высеченную из камня статую Салазара Слизерина.

- Тайная Комната… - прошептала она.

- Это чрезвычайно полезное для меня помещение. Его невозможно найти, и оно не входит под надзор школы. Ничего из того, что я здесь делаю, не просочится наружу. Директор вряд ли захочет спуститься сюда, да и в школе больше нет змееязычников, которые могли бы открыть дверь, - Гарри остановился и ухмыльнулся Скитер. – Честно говоря, это касается и того, чтобы выйти отсюда. Все двери сейчас закрыты, и только я могу их открыть. Ты просто не сможешь отсюда выбраться.

- П-пожалуйста, Гарри… мы м-можем прийти к соглашению. Я понимаю, что вела себя грубо… я была… я была слишком увлечена статьей и не подумала, что она может причинить тебе такие неудобства. Но я… теперь я понимаю, как ошибалась. Я больше никогда в жизни про тебя ничего не напишу. Клянусь! Мы… мы просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Мы…

Гарри скучающе вздохнул и взмахом палочки лишил женщину голоса.

- У тебя слишком раздражающий голос, - протянул он, подходя к ней и с дьявольской улыбкой склоняясь ближе. – Ты упустила из виду одну очень важную деталь, Рита. Видишь ли… ты здесь не из-за своей дурацкой писанины в Пророке. Ты здесь, потому что мне нужен живой манекен для кое-каких заклинаний, а дохлая змея не подходит для моих целей.

Мне нужен живой, обладающий непошатнувшимся разумом человек. Василиск подходит в качестве мишени, но он не проявляет должных реакций, когда, например, я разрываю ему какой-нибудь орган или просто причиняю боль. Как видишь… теперь у меня есть так удачно подвернувшаяся ты, - мягко, словно объясняя простейшие вещи маленькому ребенку, рассказывал Гарри. Все время, что он говорил, лицо Риты искажалось от все усиливающегося ужаса, а губы беззвучно шевелились в протесте.

Поттер мрачно рассмеялся и снисходительно похлопал женщину по щеке:

- Как видишь, Рита, здесь нет ничего личного.

Встав на ноги, он подошел к валяющейся на полу открытой тетради.

- Ну, а сейчас посмотрим… что мы попробуем первым… оо… вот это, кажется, будет забавно. К тому же оно не нанесет серьезных физических увечий. Начинать нужно с малого. Так не хочется разорвать тебя первым же заклинанием. Кстати, оно называется Формидилио. Никогда не слышала о таком? Это заклинание насылает отвратительные видения, наполненные страхами человека… Чего же ты боишься, Рита? Давай узнаем? – он усмехнулся ей и поднял палочкой.

Губы женщины бешено задвигались, щеки стали влажными от слез, но ни звука не послышалось с её стороны.

Гарри неспешно взмахнул палочкой.

- Формидилио! – как бы нехотя произнес он заклинание и отступил на шаг, наблюдая за результатом.

Поначалу её глаза выражали лишь знакомую ему панику, но потом вдруг слезы сильнее потекли по щекам женщины, а лицо исказилось от жуткого крика. Она кричала и кричала, но ни звука не потревожило комнату.

Гарри улыбался все шире, а глаза светились от восторга. Он даже начал немного пританцовывать, прежде чем снова достал палочку.

- Ох, я просто обязан это слышать, - со странным ликованием заметил Поттер. Он отменил заглушающие чары, и Тайную Комнату тут же наполнил полный ужаса голос Риты.

Она кричала какие-то не связанные между собой фразы и просто выла от ужаса. Чем дольше Гарри держал проклятье, тем сильнее наполняла его темная магия. Это было подобно глухому реву, который с каждой секундой набирал обороты. Безумный смех сорвался с его губ и становился все сильнее и сильнее, настолько, что почти перекрыл крики журналистки.

Когда Гарри заметил, что женщина вот-вот потеряет сознание, он отменил заклинание.

- Я не могу позволить тебе так быстро покинуть меня, - со смехом сказал он, беря себя в руки. – У меня уйма планов на твое тело. Так, посмотрим… что там дальше в моем списке…. Ах, Туссио Прэфоко. Это заклинание заставляет человека задыхаться в кашле. Оно не дает противнику ни нацелиться, ни произнести заклинание, к тому же оно не наносит почти никаких физических повреждений и не убивает. Довольно слабое заклинание, но оно может пригодиться, - продолжал Гарри мягким, здравомыслящим голосом. Но как только он направил палочку на нее, опасный блеск вернулся в его глаза, и женщина, заметив это, что-то забормотала под непрекращающиеся всхлипы.

После пяти минут сильного кашля и хрипов, когда у Риты уже пошла изо рта кровь, и стало понятно, что ей не хватает воздуха, Гарри отменил действие Туссио Прэфоко и вернул её в сознание.

- Ну что ж, все не так плохо… - с ухмылкой заметил он и медленно обошел ее. Утомленные, заплаканные глаза женщины следили за каждым его движением. Сама Рита не прекращала икать и хныкать.

- Следующее будет проще и быстрее. Посмотрим, легко ли им пользоваться… - сказал он, взмахивая палочкой. Рита замерла на мгновение, и её крик перешел в надрывный кашель.

- Эрукто Круо! – выкрикнул он с безумно сверкнувшими глазами и от потока обрушившейся на него темной восхитительной магии рухнул на колени, откидывая голову назад. С его палочки сорвался алый луч и врезался в неподвижное тело журналистки.

В ту же секунду из тела женщины отовсюду засочилась кровь. Она судорожно дернулась и закричала, дрожа всем телом. К сожалению, это заклинание оказалось краткосрочным, и все быстро прекратилось, и сейчас Гарри рассуждал, стоит применить это заклинание повторно.

Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдохнул в попытке успокоиться. Ему нельзя срываться, еще так много заклинаний, которые он хочет опробовать, прежде чем убьет её. Будет совсем невесело, если он, охваченный безумством, так быстро избавится от своей первой игрушки.

Прежде чем она умрет, с ней можно сотворить такое…

Следующий час Гарри провел в тщательном изучении различных проклятий. Управляя и изгибая магию по своему желанию, он наслаждался эйфорической дымкой. Каждый нерв его тела горел от восхитительного наслаждения, и он был просто опьянен этими ощущениями.

Поттер использовал на ней Вискус Экспелло, которое очистило её кишечник. Но это он сделал скорее для себя, чем для нее. Следующим стало проклятие Вормика Морсус, оно проявилось болезненными нарывами на её коже, которые прожигали кожу насквозь. Её полные муки крики только доставляли Гарри больше удовольствия, внимательно следившему за каждым новым витком её страданий. Он понимал, насколько все это должно быть больно, но ему было все равно. Он был слишком занят, наслаждаясь курсирующей по всему телу магией. Эти ощущения были слишком невероятны, чтобы от них отказываться.

Следующим он применил Эксустио Морсус, это проклятие было психической атакой, заставляющее человека ощущать себя так, будто он сгорает заживо. Видимо, боль оказалась настолько интенсивной, что уже через минуту Рита была в обмороке, и ему потребовалось целых три минуты, чтобы привести её в сознание. Когда женщина, наконец, очнулась, он в ярости из-за потраченного впустую времени хорошенько приложил журналистку головой о каменный пол.

Женщина что-то отчаянно бормотала, обливаясь слезами и собственной кровью, но Гарри не обращал на это внимания. Он опять был на взводе. Сейчас он собирался применять заклинания посильнее.

Но сперва он применил к женщине чары, не позволяющие ей потерять сознание. Такие чары частенько использовали при пытках, ведь когда мучаешь человека, тот запросто избегает боли, падая в обморок, а приводить Риту в порядок после каждого проклятья будет весьма утомительно.

Эти чары потихоньку выкачивали из него магию, поддерживая жертву в сознании до тех пор, пока Гарри сам не отменит действие чар, либо… пока не умрет жертва. Утечка магии была совсем незначительна, зато она дарила ему постоянное ощущение легкого тепла. Ему нравилось то, что такой приятной для себя ценой он продлевает её страдания.

Гарри понимал, что все, что он сейчас чувствует, ненормально. Где-то в глубине души парень понимал, что «нормальные» люди живут просто, чтобы жить… но сейчас Поттер не мог согласиться со всеми этими принципами.

От этих размышлений он немного поморщился, но тут же вернулся к своему развлечению.

Следующее заклинание могло с большей вероятностью лишить человека жизни. В этом плане оно было сильнее, чем все предшествующие, вместе взятые. Оно называлось Скирдда Экскорио. От этого проклятия лопалась как натянутая ткань кожа, а плоть под ней иссыхала. Это проклятие Гарри использовал на отдельных участках тела журналистки. Сначала на ногах, потом на руках и, под конец, на животе. На этот раз Рита почти сорвала голос, пока кричала, а он все наслаждался этими звуками.

Гарри потерялся в своем наслаждении и лишь в последний момент спохватился и понял, что еще немного – и его игрушка умрет от потери крови. Он отменил действие проклятия и на наложил на некоторые особенно глубокие трещины заживляющие чары.

Фэрвэкасио буквально разъедало кожу, и Гарри использовал его на пальцах и руках Риты. Он с нездоровым интересом наблюдал, как облезает с них кожа, как буквально плавятся мышцы, обнажая сухожилия, из-под которых виднелись белые проблески костей. Сейчас Поттер ощущал поистине ненормальный интерес к человеческой анатомии.

Голос Риты заметно охрип, но это совсем не мешало ей кричать.

Следующим он решил испробовать на ней Круцио. В конце концов, это ведь основы Темной магии.

Как только Гарри применил это заклинание, он понял, почему оно так популярно.

Оно не было похоже ни на одно предыдущее. Отдача темной магии накрыла его с головой, наполняя каждую клеточку его тела сырой, могущественной магией. От интенсивности и необычности ощущений Гарри тяжело задышал и рухнул на колени. Сильнейшая боль, что испытала его жертва, откликнулась в самом Поттере сильнейшим наслаждением.

Гарри был потрясен могуществом этого проклятия. Оно первое за несколько недель поставило его на колени. Рита продолжала кричать, и он сквозь дымку эйфории понял, что Круцио продолжает действовать. Его голова была наполнена непонятным шумом и кружащим в ней удовольствием, и в настоящий момент парень не мог полностью разобрать смесь чувств, овладевших им. По-прежнему тяжело дыша и выгибая спину, Гарри отменил заклинание и вместе с Ритой обмяк в изнеможении. Вот только Скитер заливалась слезами и вздрагивала от скрутивших мышцы спазмов, а Гарри безвольной лужицей таял от удовольствия. Это было… потрясающе! Нет, не так, это было ЧЕРТОВСКИ потрясающе! Как кто-то может пользоваться другим видом магии? Но, с другой стороны, Гарри понимал, почему этому не учат в школе. Если начать пользоваться Темными Искусствами – остановиться будет практически невозможно.

Поэтому эта магия под запретом. Поэтому Министерство запретило ей пользоваться! Ради такого удовольствия человек запросто может погрязнуть в убийствах!

Немного придя в себя, Гарри посмотрел на трясущуюся, искалеченную до неузнаваемости женщину, лежащую в нескольких футах от него в луже собственной крови и телесной жидкости.

В его груди начал зарождаться смех, Гарри честно попытался подавить его, но безрезультатно. Смех прорвался, оборачиваясь веселым фырканьем, переросшим в полноценный хохот.

Мерлин, она так слаба! Так жалка. Неспособна на сопротивление. Она не стоила шанса на сопротивление. Она ничто по сравнению с ним! Она вообще ничто.

Гарри встал на ноги и долго рассматривал журналистку. Смотрел на её конвульсивные вздрагивания, наблюдал, как начинает запекаться лужица крови, изучал пошедшую трещинами и уже подсыхающую кожу.

Так жалко.

Так просто.

Поттер вскинул палочку, и женщина, сумев выловить движение, снова навзрыд заплакала.

- Моя дорогая, милая Рита. Не беспокойся, хорошая моя. Думаю, пора с тобой заканчивать. Разве ты не рада? Ведь сейчас я прерву твои страдания.

Она, закрыв глаза, продолжала обливаться слезами. Какое жалкое зрелище.

- Я удивлюсь, если у меня все получится… они называют это сложнейшим заклинанием, ведь от него невозможно защититься. Говорят, что очень немногие волшебники способны правильно применить его в первый раз, да даже и в третий это не у всех получается. Но даже если у меня не получится, я же могу попытаться, хмм? Ты же никуда не спешишь. Говорят, что даже не сработавшее, это проклятье причиняет невыносимую боль… думаю, сейчас мы и узнаем, так ли это, да?

Глаза Гарри блеснули, и Комнату наполнила магия. Он призывал и тянул из глубин своей души столько магической энергии, сколько мог, пьянея от переполняющих его ощущений. Подняв палочку, юноша направил её на голову Риты и выговорил…

- Авада Кедавра!

(п.п: я так понимаю, что это все-таки именно Авада, хотя у автора написано "Aveda kadavra" т.е. Аведа Кадавра)

– –

Гермиона Джина Грейнджер была совсем не глупой и не слепой девушкой. Наоборот, она гордилась своим умом и наблюдательностью.

Её силой всегда были знания, почерпнутые из книг, и она понимала, что немного неразборчива там, где замешаны чувства. Девушка не всегда понимала окружающих её людей, но с годами стала добиваться успеха и на этом поприще. Она быстро училась, и как только у нее появились друзья, она стала изучать их действия, чтобы быть не просто другом, а лучшим другом.

Дружба очень много значила для Гермионы, ведь до поступления в Хогвартс у нее вообще не было друзей.

И свою первую, но ужасную ошибку она допустила именно в этом году, предав того, кто числился в списке её лучших друзей – Гарри Поттера.

Она, как и все остальные, поверила, что Гарри мог совершить нечто настолько опрометчивое и глупое, бросив свое имя в Кубок Огня, чтобы стать участником Турнира Трех Волшебников. И пусть её друг все отрицал, девушка ему не поверила.

Гарри часто нарушал правила, никогда не считаясь с ними, особенно если они препятствовали его собственным интересам. И теперь, все парни Гриффиндора были одержимы желанием участвовать в этом нелепом Турнире, каждый из них отчаянно желал быть избранным, каждый стремился к вечной славе и денежному призу, каждый хотел показать свое бесстрашие и силу.

Она просто подумала, что Гарри стремится к тому же, к чему и все мальчишки. Гарри был бы не Гарри, если бы не нашел способа обойти правила.

Но потом девушка поняла, как сильно ошибалась. Когда Гермиона выплеснула свой гнев на Гарри, она остыла и поняла, что её друг не тот человек, который ради чего-то настолько мелочного, как слава и деньги, решит подвергнуть себя такой опасности. Гарри и сейчас уже был и знаменит, и богат, а еще он все это ненавидел. Иногда ей казалось, что её друг даже чересчур скромен.

Гарри был застенчив. Его слава гремела по всему миру, но ему никогда это не нравилось. По факту, любое упоминание об этой известности заставляло Гарри смущенно убегать.

Нет… иногда Гарри на самом деле подставлял шею, рискуя её свернуть, но он делал это только в крайнем случае. Чаще всего, чтобы спасти кого-нибудь.

Для Гарри возможность спасти чью-то жизнь всегда стояла превыше его собственного благополучия.

Но известность и слава? Нет… ради этого её друг и пальцем бы не пошевелил.

Как она могла быть настолько близорука? Как могла отвернуться от своего первого в жизни друга из-за такой глупой мелочи, да еще и тогда, когда поддержка ему нужна была больше всего?

Она осознала свою ошибку лишь через месяц, но к тому времени Гарри даже не смотрел в её сторону. Девушка старалась подобрать подходящую возможность, чтобы поговорить с ним, но они никогда не оставались наедине.

Тогда она попыталась обсудить это с Роном, но он по-прежнему упрямо верил в свою правоту. Только он сердился на Гарри не из-за нарушенных правил, ведь они частенько пренебрегали ими на пару, нет, его злило, что Гарри скрыл от него способ или заклинание, с помощью которого пересек возрастную черту.

Пытаясь отвлечься, Гермиона с головой ушла в свое новое хобби: борьбу за права домовых эльфов, но стоило ей чуть-чуть расслабиться, как в голову снова лезли мысли о Гарри. Да и Рон открыто посмеивался над её усилиями в Г.А.В.Н.Э.

С Хэллоуина и до первого задания Гарри старательно держался ото всех на расстоянии. Казалось, что он любой ценой старается избежать любого рода контакта. Он исправно посещал уроки и вместе со всеми ел в Большом Зале, но после этого буквально сбегал либо в крыло Гриффиндора, либо в библиотеку. Гарри шарахался ото всех как от зачумленных, и как она ни старалась, не могла найти способа извиниться.

Первое задание потрясло всех. Она не знала, как принять то, что Гарри использовал парселтанг на Турнире, чтобы выжить. Девушка никогда раньше не слышала о том, что драконы способны разговаривать на языке змей. Потом она просмотрела сотни книг, но ни в одной не нашла даже упоминания об этом.

Гермиона была удивлена, что об этом как-то узнал Гарри.

Первый тур, наконец, раскрыл глаза Рону, и понял, что Турнир – это не только слава и известность. Это еще опасность и ужас, прожигающий насквозь, заклинания, которые не по силам четверокурсникам, и просто ничтожная надежда на выживание.

Но понимание того, что Гарри не причастен к своему участию в Турнире, ничего не изменило, теперь Рон сторонился друга из-за его змеиного дара.

Гермиона очень удивилась, когда Рон пришел к ней с предложением выловить Гарри и извиниться. Вот только Гарри был не впечатлен их порывом. Он был зол. Он был предан. И она почувствовала, как завладевает ею липкий страх от понимания, что теперь может быть слишком поздно. Что она, возможно, уже потеряла своего первого лучшего друга.

Она часто засыпала с мокрым от слез лицом, когда размышляла на тему «что если бы» и «если бы только».

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что она потеряла голову от радости в тот день, когда Гарри сказал «все хорошо». Ведь её простили, и все обязательно вернется на круги своя.

Но… не вернулось.

Гарри стал… другим. Сперва она списала это на то, что её друг очень много времени был один. Он стал прилежнее учиться, да и домашнюю работу делал сам без чьей-либо помощи. На занятиях он стал одним из лучших.

Хотя, в общем, все осталось прежним, просто создавалось впечатление, что Гарри по-новому открыл для себя магию. Раньше все давалось ему сложнее, обычно он много тренировался, чтобы правильно выполнить заклинание, а сейчас у него все получалось с первой попытки, он с легкостью отвечал на вопросы, но было видно, что сам предмет ему ничуть не интересен.

Первое время она была этому даже рада. Ведь кто-то достиг её уровня знаний, и теперь можно будет спокойно поболтать о теории магии! Тем более что этот кто-то – Гарри!

Но, несмотря на то, что они втроем снова стали друзьями и часто разговаривали, Гарри все это время как-то умудрялся держаться в стороне. Он был тих и задумчив, и хотя и разговаривал с ними в Большом Зале или в гостиной, казалось, что он просто заставляет себя это делать.

Он делал вид, что обращает на них внимание, но девушке казалось, что так он просто потакает им. Она сомневалась, что Гарри помнит о её программе по освобождению домовых эльфов, хотя она так часто об этом упоминала! Он исправно кивал и даже отвечал что-то, но казалось, что смысла он не улавливает, не хочет улавливать. Когда он отвечал, каждое его слово было наполнено фальшивыми чувствами.

Ладно Рон, он вообще не обращал внимания на её ассоциацию, но фальшь Гарри граничила с оскорблением. Почему его это совсем не заботит, почему он так равнодушен?

И он так много времени проводил один, готовясь ко второму туру! И странно было то, что Гарри совсем ничего ей не рассказывал. Она надеялась, что после того, как они помирились, он попросит у нее помощи в изучении заклинаний, но друг опять все делал сам.

Поначалу Гермиона списывала это на то, что он по привычке после первого задания взялся за второе самостоятельно. Но теперь с ним были они! Почему Гарри просто не попросил помочь ему? И почему не рассказывал им, что делает?

Она просто не понимала этого.

Они вместе остались на каникулы в Хогвартсе, и девушка надеялась, что это будет ее идеальный шанс провести с Гарри больше времени, но все оказалось с точностью да наоборот. Все зимние каникулы его почти невозможно было выловить, и Гермиона не знала, куда он пропадает.

Гарри говорил, что будет работать в подземельях над зельем, но она ни разу не заставала его там, хотя часто туда спускалась.

Тот факт, что её друг что-то скрывает, сильно беспокоил девушку, так что она даже вздохнула с облегчением, когда Гарри поведал ей свой без сомнения огромный секрет. Совершенно шокирующий секрет.

Гарри… её Гарри… оказался геем.

Она не показала своих чувств, когда узнала это, однако была немного разочарована. Еще на первом курсе, когда Гарри спас её от тролля, она испытала нечто вроде увлечения брюнетом с зелеными глазами.

Однако она быстро справилась с этим чувством, но где-то в душе все равно теплился этот огонек. Гермиона поняла это отчетливо совсем недавно, когда в ней неожиданно вспыхнуло сильное чувство к Виктору.

Она никогда и не думала, что с ней может произойти такое… но произошло. Восходящая звезда квиддича частенько ошивалась рядом с ней в библиотеке, и она никак не могла понять, почему он ей мешает.

А когда поняла, это и шокировало, и польстило ей. Виктор был очень симпатичным, хотя и никудышным собеседником. Его английский оставлял желать лучшего…

И Гарри, милый Гарри. Гей. И пусть это удивило её, но отвращения не вызвало. Девушка удивилась тому, как просто об этом говорил Гарри, с учетом того, что сам понял это совсем недавно.

В общем, каникулы не поспособствовали сближению с Гарри. Большую их часть Гермиона работала над Г. А. В. Н. Э. и пыталась приучить Рона хоть к какой-нибудь ответственности, заставляя делать домашнюю работу. Это был последний день перед их ссорой.

Наступило Рождество и великолепный вечер танцев. Гермиона совершенно ошеломленно смотрела на Гарри с Флер.

И куда делся тот застенчивый мальчишка? Его заменил лукавый молодой человек, прямо-таки излучающий силу. Каждый его шаг был наполнен самоуверенностью, а дьявольская ухмылка весь вечер не сходила с губ.

А как он двигался! Когда Гарри научился так танцевать? Тогда, на тренировках он вне сомнения неплохо вел, но это был традиционный вальс. Сейчас же Гарри с легкостью подловил ритм современного танца и пластично изгибался в такт музыке. Гермиона никогда не наблюдала за своим другом такой грации. Танец Гарри и Флер не на шутку заводил и, почувствовав, как наполняется живот теплом, она поспешно отвела глаза и склонила голову, прикрывая румянец.

Если бы девушка не знала о предпочтениях Гарри, то без сомнения приняла бы его и Флер за пару.

Было видно, что Делакур получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от танца, и на краткий миг Гермионе захотелось, чтобы это её Гарри пригласил на бал. Но от Виктора она по-прежнему была в восторге, поэтому быстро справилась с этим желанием.

Вечер был бы просто великолепен, если бы не Рон, который повел себя… ну, в общем, Рон. Весь вечер он вел себя как идиот. Кто виноват, что он слишком зажат и упрям, чтобы просто наслаждаться танцами? Но еще хуже то, что он разозлился на них за их веселье. Сюда, конечно, примешалась еще и ревность, вызванная тем, что она пришла на танцы с Виктором.

Рону просто нужно было пригласить её первым, но он слишком толстокож для такого. И упрям, чтобы что-нибудь предпринимать. А Гермиона совсем не собиралась стоять в сторонке и ждать, пока на друга снизойдет озарение.

После каникул Гарри стал вести себя еще необычнее. Он продолжал пропадать где-то по полдня, да так, что его никто не мог найти. Он стал еще более замкнутым, пару раз Гермиона ловила его на том, что он прожигает кого-нибудь взглядом, думая, что никто за ним не наблюдает.

Он посмеивался над тем, что раньше и близко не находил забавным. Например, когда Малфой бросил что-то в зелье Симуса, от чего котел не преминул взорваться.

Гермиона просто не знала, что делать со всеми этими переменами. С одной стороны, Гарри стал больше времени посвящать учебе и, как следствие, лучше учиться, но с другой – сам Гарри начал стремительно меняться.

Рон был далеко не рад этим изменениям. Теперь его друг не только не играл в квиддич, но даже не разговаривал о нем. От плюй-камней отказывался наотрез и реже стал соглашаться на партию в шахматы. Рону казалось, что они вообще не мирились.

Но Гермиону тревожил совсем не отказ от квиддича. Уже несколько месяцев она наблюдала какие-то непонятные порывы её друга.

Каждый день с приближением полудня Гарри словно стремился куда-то. Он сидел на последней паре и, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, прикусывал ногти. Он беспрерывно ерзал на стуле, словно не мог усидеть на месте и пары минут.

Он хмуро сверлил взглядом профессора и часы на стене. Прожигал в одноклассниках дыры, когда они задавали вопросы, если не понимали тему. Но как только к нему обращались, на лице Гарри появлялось спокойное, даже добродушное выражение. Он улыбался, отшучивался и успешно делал вид, что ничего не происходит.

Во время обеда он практически проглатывал пищу, и его стремление умчаться куда-то буквально зашкаливало. Всякий раз, когда Гарри, готового сорваться и убежать в то место, где он пропадал часами, задерживали, он успешно выдавал на лице беззаботное выражение, и только глаза как-то странно блестели.

Она всего несколько раз видела, как он потерял контроль. Чаще всего это случалось, когда Гарри не подозревал, что за ним наблюдают. Когда кто-нибудь – обычно слизеринец, но, бывало, и представители других факультетов – задевал Гарри за живое, он отвечал… жестоко отвечал. Гермиона всего три раза оказалась свидетелем подобного, но каждый последующий раз был хуже предыдущего. От этого зрелища, как добрый, милый Гарри отвечал своим злопыхателям так яростно, её охватывала тревога.

Девушка предполагала, что такое случается куда чаще, чем она замечает. Но в одном она была уверена точно: между Гарри и Драко Малфоем что-то произошло. Этот блондин, эгоистичный, чистокровный слизеринец, целых два месяца избегал Гарри как зачумленного.

Гермиона уверяла себя, что на Гарри так сказывается Турнир. Давление и предполагаемая опасность этого предприятия. Тот факт, что его кто-то хочет достать. Хочет так сильно, что по какой-то причине сделал участником Турнира, а причина эта, скорее всего, убийство.

Она надеялась, что как только закончится задание, все секреты между ними исчезнут. И её надежды оправдались, когда после второго тура Гарри рассказал им о своей анимагической форме.

И ей было больно от того, что её друг не доверился им раньше. Да к тому же держал в тайне такой огромный секрет больше года! Но теперь она поняла, почему Гарри так часто исчезал в неизвестном направлении. Он просто тренировался в анимагии. Теперь все обретало смысл.

Но в их отношениях просветления так и не наметилось. Самым насущным вопросом теперь было то место, куда каждый вечер убегал Гарри, даже сейчас, когда второй тур был позади. Ему не нужно было готовиться к третьему туру, ведь он узнает суть задания лишь через два месяца. Необходимость в обучении трансформации тоже отпала, так почему же он по-прежнему где-то пропадает вечерами!

Если Гарри не готовится к заданию и не практикуется в анимагии – чем он занимается?

Что за новый секрет замаячил на горизонте? И если девушке тайна с анимагией показалась огромной… то что же еще скрывает Гарри? Еще один увековечивающий секрет? Что-то еще более удивительное?

И почему Гарри не хочет поделиться им с Роном и с ней? Зачем он лжет и с каждым разом придумывает все более слабые отговорки для своего отсутствия?

И если на то пошло… куда вообще он исчезает?

За последнюю пару месяцев она несколько раз пыталась проследить за ним, но неудачно. Он всегда уходил. Создавалось впечатление, что Гарри использует мантию-невидимку, и это порождало еще больше вопросов.

Гермиона боялась, что все-таки потеряла своего первого лучшего друга, совершив ту ошибку в ночь Хэллоуина. Она так надеялась, что Гарри простил её, и после зимних каникул была полна оптимизма и веры, что все, наконец, вернется в норму. Но сейчас девушка уже не была так уверена. Не была уверена, что хоть что-нибудь вернется в норму.

В ней начали пробуждаться подозрения, что Гарри никогда больше не доверится ей. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь рассказать свой секрет? Сможет ли она вообще заслужить его доверие?

Именно эти мысли блуждали в сознании девушки, когда она смотрела, как Гарри входит в Большой Зал. Он никогда не пропускал занятий, и то, что он не пошел на Историю Магии и на Чары этим утром, было, несомненно, странно.

Она смотрела, как Гарри со странной грацией подходит к гриффиндорскому столу. Его голова была склонена, но по мере приближения девушка все-таки смогла выловить выражение на его лице и заметить, как дико блестят зеленые глаза.

Казалось, он пытается подавить сумасшедшую ухмылку, которую Гермиона все же заметила, и ее вдруг бросило в дрожь. Как только Гарри сел за стол и поднял голову, все это исчезло с его лица, сменившись усталостью.

Неужели она сама себя накрутила?

Предшествующие годы показали, что из Гарри никудышный актер. Он всегда был словно открытая книга. Тихий спокойный мальчик - это было про него, и Гермиона гордилась тем, что может прочесть большинство его чувств. Но в этом году все изменилось, и она совсем перестала понимать своего друга.

- Тебе лучше, Гарри? – нерешительно спросила она.

Он посмотрел прямо на нее и, мягко улыбнувшись, кивнул.

- Да… я просто устал, а сон все вернул на свои места.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, но эта улыбка не коснулась глаз. Она беспокоилась, правда беспокоилась. Впервые в жизни у нее ни на что не было ответов. И она не знала, как это наверстать. Все, что девушка могла сейчас сделать – это смотреть на Гарри и пытаться понять, что с ним не так. Что его беспокоит… и что он скрывает.

– –

Смертельно уставший, Гарри улегся в кровать. Сейчас он был слишком возбужден и взбудоражен, так что заснуть сейчас у него наверняка не получится. Ему просто необходимо успокоиться и расслабиться. И он знал, что для этого ему нужно погрузиться в подсознание и оказаться в объятиях своего компаньона. Вот только это не на шутку его волновало, Гарри был уверен, что как только окажется там, сомнения, что мучили его утром, вспыхнут с новой силой. Он был более чем уверен, что его компаньон – это не просто часть силы Волдеморта.

Решив, что он не может прятаться от правды и дальше, Поттер решительно задернул полог и, откинувшись на подушки, накрылся одеялом, тут же скользнув в свое подсознание.

Здесь было темно, и повсюду простирался туман. Эта тьма не была непроглядной, примерно такой же свет давали наступающие сумерки. «Небо», или «потолок», оказалось полностью черным, а угол, в котором раньше обитало темное пятно, был самым темным местом, но в этом не было ничего, что бы испугало Гарри. Скорее наоборот, это успокаивало.

Гарри направился в сторону, где четко выделялся силуэт его компаньона. Который, кстати, стоял спиной к Поттеру, но медленно обернулся при его приближении.

«Здравствуй… Гарри», - пронесся по обширному пространству голос с хрипотцой, и Поттер едва сумел подавить дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. Его компаньон протянул руки, обхватывая ими Гарри, и повел в сторону.

Его подвели к дивану, на котором они обычно проводили все время, когда Гарри бывал в своем подсознании. Его компаньон сел первым и потянул Гарри за собой так, что теперь он спиной упирался в абсолютно черное тело. Черные руки обвили его талию и притянули ещё ближе, вплотную прижимая спиной к груди.

Этот жест был полон интимности и спокойствия, и Гарри тут же расслабился.

Ему было наплевать на исход их беседы, он знал, что после этого все равно ничего не изменится. Гарри не собирался отказываться от этих ощущений.

«Ты… взволнован…»

Гарри вздохнул и кивнул.

- Я… что ты такое? Если честно? – после долгого молчания прервал он тишину.

«Ты на самом деле… не знаешь?»

Гарри прикусил губы и рассеянно посмотрел в сторону.

- Я не знаю… возможно. Ты можешь просто ответить на вопрос? – недовольно нахмурился Гарри.

«Думаю, могу. Я… осколок души… Волдеморта».

Гарри моргнул.

«Его души?» - нахмурился он.

- Как ты оказался во мне? - спросил Поттер.

«Когда… он пытался… убить тебя. Я откололся… Убийство… может разбить душу… если ты этого пожелаешь. А потом можно взять осколок… и магически связать его… с предметом или… с человеком».

- Но зачем ему понадобилось так поступать? – недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри.

«До тех пор… пока часть души… связана с этим миром… её обладатель не может уйти. Даже если тело… уничтожат».

Гарри откинулся назад, стараясь переварить только что полученные сведения. Довольно ошеломляющие сведения.

- Так вот почему он не умер. Потому что ты был во мне.

«Да… но я не думаю… что он осознает это. Меня связали с тобой… непреднамеренно».

Гарри задумался, стараясь отобрать подходящий вопрос из тех, что кружили сейчас в его голове. Он был немного удивлен тем, что его почти не взволновало известие об обитавшей в нем частичке Темного Лорда. Он понимал, что это должно было вызвать стойкое к себе отвращение… но не вызывало.

- У тебя есть его воспоминания? Его знания?

«Я… помню некоторые моменты… и только до того… как был отделен».

- Ты считаешь себя и его разными людьми? Ты говоришь о нем не как о себе, но ты ведь часть его души.

«Он и я… в некотором роде… одно целое, но, тем не менее… мы разные. Я всего лишь… часть него… часть… которую он считал… слабой. Он пытался разорвать себя, чтобы стать сильнее…. Последние тринадцать лет я провел… с тобой. Я видел твоими глазами… даже когда был заперт в тех… стенах. Отделенный… я все равно был частью тебя. Я был оторван от него… много лет назад, так что я… это не совсем он».

Гарри кивнул и стал медленно поглаживать пальцами обнимающую его за талию темную руку.

- Это имеет смысл… - тихо размышлял он. – Так… ты знаешь, в чем заключается его задание? Что он должен сделать?

«Он Темный Лорд…»

Гарри ждал продолжения, но когда его не последовало, надавил:

- Это должно что-то для меня значить?

«Магия сама избрала его. Он должен выполнить задачу… которая всегда ставится перед Лордами Темной Магии».

А этого Гарри не ожидал. Титул «Темный Лорд» у Волдеморта всегда ассоциировался у него с могущественным и чрезмерно эгоистичным темным магом. Он полагал, что Волдеморт сам провозгласил себя Лордом, считая, что достоин этого титула в виду огромной магической силы и способности к лидерству. Гарри никогда и не думал, что этот титул вообще что-то означает.

- И в чем именно заключается это задание? – продолжал Гарри со все возрастающим любопытством.

«Поддержать баланс… Контроль и ограничения… Света. Изымать магию из рук… недостойных… ведь они воруют магию у нас… поэтому грядет Конец…»

- Я… не думаю, что я понимаю, - медленно произнес Гарри.

«Это… древнее. Древние пути… древняя магия… древние законы… законы, позабытые магами… позабытые Светом… они сбились с пути. Они не видят… куда уходит наша магия… они забыли о договоре… соглашении, заключенном между нашими предками… Их невежество стоит нам силы… самосохранения. Они сами подводят к нам Конец…»

Гарри понятливо кивал, хотя на самом деле все эти слова почти ничего не разъяснили ему. Он понимал, что не знает многих нюансов, чтобы все это обрело для него смысл. А еще Поттер подозревал, что его компаньон таким образом весьма изящно уходит от вопроса. Он был хорошим компаньоном, но вот собеседник из него никакой.

- Ладно… эм… спасибо. А что насчет пророчества?

«К сожалению… я так и не узнал… точной его формулировки».

- Значит, пророчество на самом деле было? И было оно обо мне?

«Да… »

- И в нем говорилось, что мне под силу победить Волдеморта? – недоверчиво уточнил Гарри.

«В нем говорилось… что у тебя будет… достаточно для этого сил…»

- Но там не говорилось, что я обязательно это сделаю?

«Я… не знаю… Полный текст пророчества был сокрыт… Волдеморт так и не узнал его целиком… лишь половину…»

Гарри слегка нахмурился.

- Ладно, а кто знает его целиком?

«Дамблдор…»

Задумчивая дымка в зеленых глазах сменилась опасным блеском. Ну конечно, этот старик! Можно было сразу догадаться, что это будет вездесущий Дамблдор. А значит, Гарри будет тяжело узнать детали.

С тяжелым вздохом он положил голову на плечо своего компаньона.

- А где я могу найти информацию о древней магии? Детали о задании Темного Лорда или что-нибудь о соглашении, которое ты упоминал?

Его компаньон долго молчал, и Гарри уже подумал, что не получит ответа.

«В Тайной Комнате… есть нужные книги…»

Поттер тут же оживился.

- Правда? И какие?

«Они… спрятаны. Я помогу тебе найти… их…»

В Поттере тут же вспыхнули любопытство и возбуждение. Он уже начал было строить планы, как проведет субботу за чтением новых книг, как вдруг вспомнил о запланированной встрече с Сириусом в Хогсмиде. Ему захотелось зарычать от разочарования, но он быстро переборол себя.

Ведь Гарри не видел Сириуса после того разговора по каминной сети, а лично они в последний раз встречались, когда он устраивал своему крестному побег. Гарри должен быть счастлив от возможности увидеть, наконец, друга своих родителей. И он был счастлив… честно. Просто в последнее время на него свалилось слишком многое.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Гарри окончательно расслабился в руках своего компаньона. Ему нужно поспать. Парень все еще не отошел от «общения» с Ритой, и если сейчас он не сможет очистить сознание, то заснет еще очень нескоро.

Мерлин, сегодня был сумасшедший день… Сначала видение с беседой Волдеморта и Нагини, из-за чего Гарри основательно пересмотрел и даже понял мотивы мужчины, потом новость о том, что Сириус как-то собирается проникнуть в Хогсмид, потом понимание того, что всю его жизнь контролируют с самого детства. И напоследок… черт побери… он убил Риту.

Сегодня Гарри убил человека.

Эта фраза усталым приговором пронеслась в его сознании. Она почти не произвела на него должного эффекта, почти ничего не значила для него.

С ним действительно что-то не так… разве нет?

- Это из-за тебя? Потому что я… не знаю… принимаю или… обнимаю тебя?

«Что именно… из-за меня?»

- То, как я изменился… это… я сегодня так просто лишил человека жизни. Я почти ничего не чувствую, хотя совершил нечто ужасное. И если понадобится, без колебаний поступлю так еще раз. Это так просто.

«Это может быть… влияние… Волдеморта… или меня…»

Гарри совершенно спокойно кивнул.

- Хорошо.

«Разве это… тебя не расстраивает?»

- Это довольно странно, да? Но нет, не расстраивает.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

На следующее утро после завтрака Гарри вместе с Роном и Гермионой направились на кухню. Он был немного удивлен тем, что ни Грейнджер, ни Уизли не знали, где она находится и как туда попасть. Это казалось особенно странным с учетом того, что Гермиона боролась за права эльфов. Не то чтобы Гарри это волновало, но все же.

Парень сильно сомневался в том, стоит ли вести Гермиону в комнату, кишащую домовыми эльфами, стряпающими у плиты и, как результат, выслушивать лекцию о человеческой морали и ужасном магическом порабощении, но выбора у него, к сожалению, не оказалось. Сириус написал, чтобы они принесли как можно больше еды, а запастись ею лучше всего было на кухне.

И вообще, Гарри проявлял прямо-таки железную силу воли, игнорируя идиотскую кампанию по освобождению домовых эльфов, которая, кстати, игнорировалась и самими субъектами освобождения. И каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел на кухне Винки, домового эльфа мистера Крауча! Явно поддатая эльфийка сидела в углу с бутылкой сливочного пива в руках.

Снующие вокруг эльфы быстро насобирали гриффиндорской троице еды, Добби о чем-то разговаривал с Гермионой, а сам же Гарри не отводил взгляда от пьяного и плохо выглядевшего домового эльфа.

Впервые он увидел её на верхней ложе во время Мирового Чемпионата по Квиддичу. Эльфийка заняла место для мистера Крауча, но он так и не пришел. А после беспорядков, устроенных Пожирателями, и появления в небе Черной Метки её нашли с палочкой Гарри в руках и обвинили в использовании магии, призвавшей эту самую Метку.

Мистер Крауч тогда так взбесился, что довел эльфа до предынфарктного состояния. Все случилось слишком быстро.

А сейчас Винки работает на кухне Хогвартса? Или… хм, не работает, но, в любом случае, она здесь.

Гарри сомневался, что она знает хоть что-нибудь о Крауче, притворяющемся Грюмом…

- Ты готов, дружище?

Поттер моргнул и повернулся к ожидающей его паре. Рон держал в руках приличных размеров сверток с едой, приготовленной для них домовыми эльфами.

- Да, конечно, - сказал Гарри, сменяя взволнованность на лице беспечностью, когда направил палочку на сверток и, уменьшив его в размерах, положил в сумку.

Трио покинуло замок и направилось в сторону Хогсмида. По пути они прогулялись по магазинам, сам Гарри довольно много времени провел в местном книжном, но остался совершенно недоволен скудным выбором. Здесь не было ни одной «сомнительной» книги.

В поле зрения парня попал маленький темный магазинчик, из которого вышло несколько студентов Слизерина, однако под надзором Рона и Гермионы он не мог позволить себе зайти туда.

Рядом с этим магазинчиком располагалась бакалейная лавка, в которой раньше Гарри никогда не бывал, и сейчас юноша решил исправить это упущение. Внутри обнаружился огромный выбор магически законсервированных продуктов, которые могли храниться по нескольку недель. Той еды, что они захватили с кухни, Сириусу хватит только на сегодня-завтра, а по отчаянности, проскальзывающей в записке крестного, Гарри понял, что регулярное питание – настоящая проблема для мужчины. Еда из Хогвартса станет непригодной уже через день-два, а такой хватит надолго.

Гермиона похвалила его за дальновидность, но Гарри пропустил это мимо ушей. Ее слова просто не имели для него никакого смысла. Расплатившись за покупки, он наложил на них уменьшающие чары и закинул в чемодан.

В половину второго троица приблизилась к магазину Дервиша и Гашиша, где была назначена встреча с Сириусом. Уже на подходе Гарри заметил знакомого черного пса. Улыбка, что появилась на его губах, стала самой искренней за все это время.

- Привет, Нюхалз, - поздоровался Гарри, подходя к своему собакообразному крестному и зарываясь пальцами в черную шерсть.

Сириус стоял, держа в пасти несколько газет. Издав какой-то странный звук, сошедший за приветствие, пес развернулся и направился вдоль забора.

Втроем они двинулись за ним, выходя за пределы городка к горам на окраине.

Местность здесь была не просто скалистой, а очень скалистой, и это существенно препятствовало их подъему, но Сириус упрямо продолжал идти вперед. Гарри уже готов был сдаться и остановиться, чтобы передохнуть, но тут он с облегчением заметил, как Сириус вбежал в одну из пещер.

Троица вошла внутрь и сразу заприметила привязанного к одному из камней Клювокрыла. Они остановились перед ним, терпеливо ожидая, пока животное ответит на их поклоны.

Рон и Гермиона сразу же подошли, чтобы приласкать гиппогрифа, но Гарри обратил все свое внимание на Сириуса, который как раз заканчивал обратную трансформацию.

Его крестный был одет в ту же серую одежду, что и в прошлом году. Волосы стали длиннее и были сильно спутаны и грязны, а сам Сириус выглядел очень изможденным.

- Ты лишился рассудка? – спросил Гарри.

- Прости, что? – удивленно переспросил Блэк.

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Выполняю свои обязанности крестного отца.

- Ты сильно рискуешь, находясь здесь! – воскликнул Гарри.

- Только Дамблдор и вы трое знаете о моей анимагической форме. Жители Хогсмида считают меня милой дворняжкой. И я стараюсь воровать как можно меньше еды, чтобы меня ни в чем не заподозрили.

Гарри раздраженно покачал головой. Стянув с плеч рюкзак, он достал из него запасенную провизию и вернул ей прежний размер.

Брови Сириуса приподнялись, когда он увидел, как его крестник использует чары программы пятого курса и, похоже, сам этого не осознает. А Гарри, в свою очередь, не понимал, почему не использовал эти чары раньше. Они были совсем не сложными, но очень бы ему пригодились, с их помощью он бы мог запросто уменьшать свой чемодан и прятать его от дяди…

Все мысли об искусности Гарри в использовании заклинания тут же вылетели у Сириуса из головы, когда он почуял запах еды, и его живот тут же отозвался голодным урчанием.

- Цыпленок! – хрипло воскликнул мужчина с явным облегчением в голосе.

- Вот здесь пакет с консервированными продуктами, я купил их в местной лавке. Надеюсь, этого тебе хватит на неделю, - сказал Гарри, указывая на пакет с едой. – Ты планируешь остаться в Хогсмиде?

Сириус кивнул, с яростью оголодавшего пса вгрызаясь в куриную ножку.

- Я хочу остаться здесь. Это твое последнее письмо… и все другие происшествия… Все это выглядит слишком подозрительно, поэтому я хочу держаться поближе.

- Что еще за другие происшествия? – сузил глаза Гарри.

Сириус кивнул в сторону газет, валявшихся в нескольких футах от них на каменном полу. Гарри подошел и подобрал их. Это были два издания, но его взгляд сразу же зацепился за заголовки первого.

Мистическая болезнь Бартемиуса Крауча.

Второй заголовок звучал так: Ведьма из Министерства до сих пор не найдена – Министр лично решил участвовать в её поисках.

Гарри открыл статью о Крауче и погрузился в чтение.

- И что там с Краучем? – спросил Рон, останавливаясь у Гарри за спиной и заглядывая через его плечо в газету.

- Он не показывался на работе с ноября, - произнес Сириус, пока тянулся за очередной ножкой.

- Да… он даже не появился на втором туре, - задумчиво заметил Рон. – Мой брат, как личный помощник, заменил его.

Гарри продолжал бегло просматривать текст, и кое-что зацепило его взгляд: не показывался на публике с ноября… дом пустует… Госпиталь Магических Повреждений и Недугов Св. Мунго никак не прокомментировал ситуацию… Министерство отказывается подтверждать слухи о серьёзной болезни…

- Мой брат сказал, что Крауч просто перенапрягся с работой, - добавил Рон.

- Да, он выглядел очень утомленным в ту ночь, когда мое имя вылетело из Кубка, - рассеянно согласился Гарри. Он начал подозревать, что Крауч использовал свою болезнь как предлог, чтобы выдавать себя за Грюма. Но Поттер никак не мог понять, какой у всего этого смысл.

- Эй, Сириус?

- Да, щеночек?

- Что ты о нем знаешь? О Крауче? Чьей стороны он придерживался в последней войне?

- О, я знаю о нем совсем не много. Но он точно был на стороне Света. Крауч открыто выступал против Сам-Знаешь-Кого и его последователей. А еще именно он отправил меня в Азкабан… без суда.

- Что? – синхронно закричали Рон с Гермионой.

- Как без суда? – воскликнул Гарри. – Да ты шутишь!

- Вообще-то нет, - ответил Сириус, отрывая от курицы еще один кусок. – Крауч тогда был Главой Департамента Магического Правоохранения, вы не знали?

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона отрицательно закачали головами.

- Он едва не дотянулся до поста Министра, - сказал Сириус. – Крауч могущественный маг. Сильный и властолюбивый. И он точно не был сторонником темной стороны.

Крауч очень принципиален, и, вероятно, раньше это было к месту, не знаю. Но он быстро стал видной фигурой в Министерстве и ввел ряд суровых мер по отношению к сторонникам Темного Лорда. Авроры были наделены новым правом – правом убивать, а не захватывать Пожирателей. И я не единственный, кого с его подачи без суда передали дементорам. Крауч отвечал насилием на насилие и разрешил применять к подозреваемым Непростительные Заклятия. Я хочу сказать, что по жестокости и безжалостности с ним мог тягаться не каждый Пожиратель. И у Крауча были свои сторонники, заметьте: очень многие волшебники считали его политику верной и требовали сделать его Министром Магии. Когда Вы-Знаете-Кто исчез, казалось, что пост Министра для Крауча – решенное дело. Но потом произошло кое-что очень нехорошее для Бартемиуса… - Сириус жестко улыбнулся, - его сына поймали в компании Пожирателей, которые как раз освобождали своих товарищей из Азкабана. Очевидно, после этого они планировали найти способ вернуть своего Лорда.

- Поймали сына Крауча? – задохнулась от изумления Гермиона.

- Да, - подтвердил Сириус, кидая кости от курицы гиппогрифу и принимаясь за хлеб. – Такой удар для старины Крауча: его сын Барти был Пожирателем Смерти.

- Что? – чуть не задохнулся от изумления Гарри.

- Что «что»? – озадаченно посмотрел на него крестный.

- Как зовут сына Крауча? – справившись с секундным шоком, спросил Гарри.

- Бартемиус Крауч-младший. Но все называли его Барти.

- Барти, - судорожно вздохнул Гарри.

- Это что-то значит, щеночек? – резко выпрямился Сириус.

- Эм… - нерешительно начал Гарри. – Не уверен. А что случилось с сыном Крауча? Он действительно оказался Пожирателем?

- Точно не могу сказать, но нашлось несколько человек, которые подтвердили это. И как только были даны показания, Крауч отправил своего сына в Азкабан.

- Собственного сына! – воскликнула Гермиона.

Сириус кивнул, было видно, что сейчас ему на самом деле не до смеха.

- Я видел, как его привели и заперли в одной из камер. Ему тогда было не больше девятнадцати. Его камера находилась рядом с моей, и я слышал, как он каждую ночь звал свою мать. Но через несколько дней все затихло… они всегда потом затихают… только иногда кричат во снах…

На мгновение глаза Сириуса лишились блеска, словно их заволокла матовая пелена.

- Так он до сих пор в Азкабане? – спросил Гарри, судорожно сопоставляя факты.

- Нет, - вяло ответил Сириус. – Нет, его там больше нет. Он умер через год после заключения.

- Умер? Ты уверен? – спросил Гарри.

Блэк с замешательством посмотрел на него.

- Уверен. Он не единственный, кто отдал концы в Азкабане. Хотя многие просто посходили с ума, переставая есть. Они утратили желание жить. Ты всегда можешь определить, когда умирает человек. Дементоры чуют близкую смерть и заметно оживляются. Этот мальчик и так выглядел очень больным, когда его доставили туда. Крауч, будучи значительной фигурой в Министерстве, получил разрешение на одно предсмертное посещение сына, они приходили вместе с женой. Она тоже недолго продержалась. Горе из-за смерти единственного ребенка убило ее уже через пару дней. А Крауч даже не пришел за телом сына. Я сам видел, как дементоры выбросили его за пределы крепости.

Сириус отбросил в сторону хлеб и припал к фляжке с тыквенным соком.

- Вот так старина Крауч потерял все, - продолжил Сириус, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – В один момент герой и кандидат в Министры Магии… превратился во вдовца без ребенка, с позором семьи на плечах, и от этого его рейтинги резко поползли вниз. Когда умер мальчик, люди проявили немного сострадания, задаваясь вопросом, как ребенок из благополучной семьи опустился до такого уровня. Общество решило, что в этом виноват отец, который не уделял своему чаду достаточно внимания. Так Корнелиус Фадж оказался на вершине, а Крауча сместили на должность в Департамент Международного Магического Сотрудничества.

В пещере повисла тишина, каждый старался осмыслить историю Сириуса, в то время как он сам вернулся к еде.

Теории и возможные сценарии развития событий проносились в голове Гарри со скоростью света. Мужчина по имени Барти помогает Волдеморту, и его задание заключается в поимке Гарри.

Бартемиус Крауч настаивал на проведении Турнира с участием в нем Гарри. Он – один из тех, кто все это организовывал и имел полный доступ к Кубку. И он мог запросто мог опустить в него имя Гарри.

Но Бартемиус Крауч-старший был ярым оппозиционером Пожирателям Смерти и Волдеморту и он точно не был человеком из видений. И все это ведет к тому, что Барти Крауч не умер.

Что, если Крауч-старший во время своего визита заменил сына женой? Дал Барти оборотного зелья и под видом женщины вывел из Азкабана, а жену, обращенную сыном, оставил в камере, но действие оборотного зелья не длится достаточно долго…

… если только он не убил свою жену сразу после приема зелья. Тогда после смерти тело не примет истинный облик.

Черт побери…

Но что он сделал с Барти потом? Как-то прятал его? Может ли Крауч-старший помогать своему сыну, если тот помогает Волдеморту? Возможно, Бартемиус был под Империо, когда опускал имя Гарри в Кубок. А сейчас он пропал, потому что… мертв? Или стал пленником?

Гарри не знал. Здесь было слишком много возможных версий.

Но в одной он был уверен. Бартемиус Крауч, который заменял Аластора Грюма, был вовсе не тем, за кого его принял Гарри. Он был не Краучем-старшим… это Барти!

- Гарри, с тобой все хорошо? – голос Сириуса прорвался сквозь мысли Гарри, и парень моргнул.

- А? О, да… задумался.

- Что ж, щеночек, думаю, пора обсудить ту беседу между Каркаровым и Снейпом, что ты видел, - серьёзно заметил Сириус.

Гермиона и Рон с замешательством посмотрели на Гарри.

- О чем он говорит, Гарри? – спросила Гермиона.

- Ох! Я совершенно забыл вам об этом рассказать, - воскликнул Поттер, делая вид, что действительно забыл, а не умышленно скрыл. – Я… эммм… видел, как несколько месяцев назад у Каркарова и Снейпа состоялся занимательный разговор. Я был под мантией-невидимкой, поэтому они меня не заметили… Я увидел их на карте и решил проследить, спустившись в подземелья.

Гермиона досадливо вздохнула.

- Гарри, когда же ты прекратишь во всем подозревать профессора Снейпа? Не думаешь же ты, что Дамблдор…

- Он – Пожиратель Смерти, - прервал её на полуслове Гарри.

Рон шокированно округлил глаза, а вот Гермиона недоверчиво нахмурилась.

- Нет, Гарри! Это нелепо!

- Гермиона, он – Пожиратель! Ну, или, во всяком случае, им был. У него на предплечье есть Метка, такая же, как у Каркарова. Именно об этом они говорили. Очевидно, она несколько месяцев набирала силу, и Каркаров просто не выдержал. Он испугался. Из их разговора я понял, что Волдеморт не жалует Каркарова. Они говорил о том, что Снейпа защищает Дамблдор, а у Игоря такой защиты нет.

Гермиона приоткрыла рот и ошеломленно посмотрела на Гарри.

- Ты видел именно это? – выдохнула она. – Уверен?

- Ну… я видел руку Каркарова. Он задрал рукав и поднес её прямо под нос Снейпу. Но Снейп сказал, что он все понимает, ведь эта Метка есть и у него.

- Но саму Метку у Снейпа ты не видел? – многозначительно намекнула Гермиона.

- Да иди ты, Гермиона! – зарычал Рон. – Прекрати это! Ты что, будешь защищать его?

- Я просто не понимаю, зачем Снейп, будучи Пожирателем Смерти, на первом курсе спас Гарри жизнь. Если бы он был предан Сам-Знаешь-Кому, ему нужно было просто отойти в сторонку и наблюдать, как умирает Мальчик-Который-Выжил!

- Да, но Гарри же сказал, что Снейп под защитой Дамблдора, да? И если бы Гарри погиб из-за него, то он потерял бы покровительство Дамблдора, разве не так? – Рон возмущенно сложил руки на груди.

- Возможно, но Дамблдор не стал бы поддерживать человека, верного Сам-Знаешь-Кому!

- Дамблдор не всеведущ. Он же весь первый курс не знал, какое милое создание поселилось на затылке Квирелла, не знал же?

«А не знал ли?», - мысленно саркастически заметил Гарри. Но кое-что его взволновало…

- Что ты об этом думаешь, Сириус? – прервал Гарри бессмысленный спор Рона и Гермионы.

- Я думаю, они оба заслуживают внимания, - ответил Сириус, внимательно рассматривая Рона и Гермиону. – Когда я узнал, что Снейп преподает в Хогвартсе, то очень удивился. Он всегда увлекался Темными Искусствами, и этим прославился на всю школу. Он был неотесанным, вкрадчивым, скользким человеком, - добавил Сириус, и Рон ухмыльнулся. – На первом курсе Снейп знал столько проклятий, сколько в арсенале не у каждого семикурсника было, к тому же он постоянно находился в компании слизеринцев, особо активных в желании стать Пожирателями.

Сириус поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы соответственно называемым фамилиям.

- Розье и Вилкс - оба убиты аврорами до падения своего Лорда. Лестрейнджи – супружеская чета – они в Азкабане. Эйвери, насколько мне известно, сумел всех убедить, что действовал под Империо, поэтому сейчас он на свободе. А вот Снейпу никогда не предъявляли полноценных обвинений как Пожирателю Смерти. Многих тогда поймали, а Снейп всегда был достаточно хитер и умен, чтобы позволить себя вычислить.

- Ладно, предположим, что Снейп – бывший Пожиратель смерти… - нахмурилась Гермиона, – он как-то сумел добиться расположения Дамблдора и получил место преподавателя. Но Дамблдор никогда бы не доверил такое место человеку, преданному Сами-Знаете-Кому!

Сириус пожал плечами и опустил фляжку с тыквенным соком, вперившись взглядом в противоположную стену. Клювокрыл расхаживал по пещере, выискивая на каменном полу остатки костей. Наконец, Сириус посмотрел на Гарри.

- Ну, какие еще у тебя интересные новости? Я слышал, ты великолепно справился с заданием Турнира.

- Ох… да. Наверное, - Поттер пожал плечами и опустил голову.

- Ох! Гарри! Ты должен ему рассказать! – внезапно воскликнула Гермиона, и Гарри с замешательством посмотрел на нее.

- Рассказать ему что? – спросил он.

- Да, рассказать мне что? – эхом отозвался Сириус.

- О твоей трансформации, Гарри! – раздраженно пояснила Гермиона.

- Ох, об этом, - понял Гарри.

- Трансформация? – спросил Сириус, с замешательством смотря на них обоих.

Гарри раздраженно зарылся пальцами в волосы, прежде чем продолжить.

- Эм, да… у меня одно время был большой ото всех секрет.

- Какого рода секрет?

- Ну, чуть меньше года назад я начал тайно учиться… анимагии, - с застенчивой улыбкой признался Гарри.

- Ты – что! – задохнулся Сириус.

- Так вот, я… сделал это.

- Сделал что? – в замешательстве решил уточнить Сириус.

- Трансформация. Я справился с ней.

- Что! Это невероятно! Меньше чем за год? И тебе же только четырнадцать!

- Да, полагаю, если мне приспичит, то я могу оказаться очень способным учеником. Плюс, у меня появился неплохой стимул, когда я узнал, что моя форма просто идеальна для второго задания.

- Ты – анимаг? – спросил Сириус, словно желая закрепить этот факт в своем сознании.

- Ага, полагаю, что так, - Гарри ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.

- Мерлин! И ты сказал, что твоя форма оказалась полезна для задания? И какая же она?

- Эм… да, это одна из причин, почему я держал все это в секрете. Я хочу сказать… что не рассказывал об этом ни Рону, ни Гермионе, опасаясь того, как они могли отреагировать на мою форму.

Сириус нахмурился и посмотрел на ребят. Девушка ободряюще улыбалась Гарри, но вот Рон выглядел немного напуганным.

- Ну, выкладывай, щеночек. Это все равно не изменит моего к тебе отношения.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и расправил плечи. Он немного нервничал. Не из-за своей формы, а из-за того, что ему приходится лгать крестному так же, как и остальным. Несмотря на то, как Гарри изменился за все это время, Сириуса он любил по-прежнему.

- Хорошо… я змея, - выпалил Гарри.

- Змея? – моргнул Сириус.

- Да, очень специфическая, морская змея. Морской крайт.

- Ты оборачиваешься в змею? – опять переспросил Сириус.

- Да, в змею, - Гарри закатил глаза.

- Огромную, чертову змею, - вставил заметно побледневший от темы разговора Рон.

- Вот как? – спросил Сириуса, переводя взгляд с Рона на Гарри.

- Да, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Покажешь? – спросил Сириус.

Гарри боялся этого вопроса. Вдруг настоящий анимаг в состоянии понять, что его трансформация не имеет ничего общего с анимагией.

Глубоко вздохнув, он кивнул, опустился на колени, прямо как тогда, когда демонстрировал свой навык Рону и Гермионе, и, сконцентрировавшись, начал трансформацию. Через секунду он уже распластался на земле, заглядывая снизу вверх в ошеломленное лицо Сириуса Блэка.

- Я же говорил, он огромен, - сказал Рон.

- Да уж, вижу, - пробормотал Сириус, а потом на его губах расползлась по-сумасшедшему счастливая улыбка. – Мерлин, Гарри… это… это просто… невероятно! – Блэк откинул голову назад и расхохотался, а потом опять посмотрел на Гарри. А змея тем временем скользнула к нему и приподняла туловище на уровень глаз сидящего на полу Сириуса.

Гарри зашипел, что в интерпретации змеи означало смех, а Сириус, тихонько посмеиваясь, начал с интересом его рассматривать. От звуков, что издала змея, Рон побелел еще сильнее.

- Разве это не изумительно? – вмешалась Гермиона, и Блэк с энтузиазмом закивал.

- Да, Гермиона. Это изумительно. Гарри, это на самом деле выдающееся достижение. И мне на самом деле наплевать, какую форму ты принимаешь. Одно то, что ты освоил анимагию меньше, чем за год, да еще и в четырнадцать лет, делает тебе честь.

Гарри кивнул и быстро превратился обратно в человека. Усмехнувшись, он застенчиво склонил голову.

- Ты действительно так считаешь? – спросил он, пытаясь сыграть на скромности.

- Действительно, - гордо улыбнулся Сириус. – Пришло время дать тебе имя, достойное Мародера!

Гарри удивленно воззрился на своего крестного. Он даже не задумывался об этом, и потому у его второго воплощения не было клички.

- Звучит интересно, - сказал Рон. – Твоя форма – пес, поэтому ты Бродяга. Профессор Люпин – оборотень, поэтому он Луни. А отец Гарри был оленем, поэтому – Сохатый, правильно?

Хвост как-то выпал из списка.

- Верно, - сказал Сириус.

- Так… что-нибудь, связанное со змеей… - медленно сказал Рон, задумчиво хмуря лоб. – Чешуя? Раздвоенный язык…

- По сути, змеи – безногие ящеры. Так может, Скользящий? – пожав плечами, внесла предложение Гермиона. – Или Клык! Ох… Яд?

- Ты еще и ядовитый! – с лица Рона резко схлынули все краски.

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Вообще-то, да, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Хмм… Клык и Ядовитый, оба варианта хороши, но пса Хагрида тоже зовут Клык, так что первая кличка отпадает. Скользящий тоже неплохо звучит.

- Как насчет Полосы? Ты ведь весь в бело-черную полоску, - предложил Рон.

- Хмм, - хмыкнул Сириус. – Итак, у нас есть Чешуя, Скользящий, Яд и Полосы, или лучше Полоса. Что думаешь, щеночек? Какое будет твоим прозвищем?

Гарри минуту молчал, перебирая в уме прозвища.

- Эм… думаю, Полоса подходит мне больше, - пожимая плечами, заметил он. Эта кличка как-то совсем не намекала именно на змею, поэтому посторонние, услышав её, ничего не заподозрят.

- Отлично, щеночек. Значит, Полоса, - гордо усмехнулся Сириус. – Новобранец Мародеров! Мерлин, ребенок, до сих пор не могу в это поверить… Тем более, ты сделал это сам! Ничего себе…

Гарри посмотрел себе под ноги. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за эту ложь, но и по-другому он не мог, поэтому постарался совладать с этим чувством.

- Спасибо, - застенчиво поблагодарил Поттер.

- В любом случае, - продолжил Сириус, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Рона, - я хочу узнать кое-что еще, прежде чем мы разойдемся. Ты говорил, что твой брат – личный помощник Крауча? Можешь спросить у него, когда он в последний раз видел своего начальника?

- Я могу попробовать, - с сомнением произнес Рон. – И лучше сделать это так, чтобы случайно не намекнуть на отлынивание Крауча от своих обязанностей. Перси прямо влюблен в своего начальника.

Сириус громко вздохнул и потер переносицу.

- Который сейчас час?

Гарри быстро достал палочку и произнес простенькое заклинание.

- Половина четвертого, - ответил он.

- Вам пора возвращаться в школу, - вставая на ноги, сказал Сириус. – А теперь послушай… - он очень внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, - не вздумай тайком выбираться из школы, чтобы повидаться со мной, ясно? Лучше шли письма, если случится что-нибудь странное. Но ты не должен покидать Хогвартс без разрешения – это идеальная возможность напасть на тебя.

Гарри чуть не фыркнул от этой проникновенной речи, но, сыграв приструненного ребенка, послушно кивнул и уставился на носки своих ботинок.

В школе однозначно было опаснее, с учетом того, что Барти Крауч заменял их преподавателя по ЗОТИ. Но он никому не расскажет о своих подозрениях касательно Крауча.

- Хорошо, Сириус, - со слабой улыбкой ответил Гарри.

- Отлично. Мне определенно будет спокойнее, когда закончится этот чертов Турнир. И не забывайте в разговорах называть меня Нюхалзом, хорошо?

Он передал Гарри пустой пакет из-под еды и фляжку, на прощание погладив Клювокрыла.

- Я провожу вас до окраины деревни, - сказал Сириус. – Посмотрим, может, мне удастся утащить еще парочку газет.

Он трансформировался в пса и вышел из пещеры, гриффиндорцы последовали за ним, и все четверо начали спускаться по каменистому склону. Когда они подошли к деревне, Сириус позволил погладить себя по голове, потом развернулся и побежал вдоль окраины Хогсмида. А Гарри, Рон и Гермиона направились обратно в Хогвартс.

– –

Гарри был чрезвычайно раздосадован тем, что не сможет сегодня спуститься в Тайную Комнату, а все потому, что Рон и Гермиона, как только Трио вернулось в Хогвартс, набросились на него с расспросами и обвинениями о не рассказанном им разговоре Каркарова и Снейпа. Это было сложно, но Гарри сумел сделать вид, что он просто забыл об этом. Казалось, что он не смог их полностью убедить, но ему было наплевать на это. Это вообще не их дело.

В воскресенье Гарри, наконец, удалось ускользнуть из-под надзора своих «друзей» и спуститься в покои Салазара. Его компаньон слился с сознанием Поттера и направлял его. Опять же под его контролем Гарри подошел к столу Слизерина и, заглянув под него, прошипел нужное заклинание. Тут же из днища, словно раньше чем-то удерживаемая, вывалилась на пол тонкая книга.

Она выглядела настолько хрупкой, что Гарри боялся, как бы она не рассыпалась под его пальцами. Подняв книгу, он аккуратно положил её на стол.

Открыв первую страницу, парень чуть не выругался, когда понял, что чертова книга была написана не на английском.

- Итак… что это за язык? – расстроенно поинтересовался Гарри у своего компаньона. Тут не было ни одной знакомой буквы.

«Это… Элбирин… Старый Алдрик…»

- К несчастью, это ни о чем мне не говорит, - прищурился Гарри.

«Старый Алдрик – это язык… британских Эльфов… до Кельтской Войны… и пришествия кельтов в Британию».

Гарри горящим от любопытства взглядом вперился в книгу. Эльфы!

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты имел в виду совсем не домовых эльфов.

«Домовых эльфов… покарали… извращенные потомки тех… кто бросил вызов… Высшему Совету элвенов…»

На самом деле, это ничего не объяснило Гарри, скорее наоборот, вызвало шквал новых вопросов, но примерно этого он и ожидал от объяснений своего компаньона, поэтому решил не развивать тему. Возможно, Гарри бы даже понял, о чем речь, если бы не спал на Истории Магии, или если, конечно, профессор Бинс рассказывал на своих уроках о чем-нибудь, кроме гоблинских восстаний. Поттер ни разу не слышал о Кельтской Войне и расе элвенов в Британии.

- Хорошо… если это древний эльфийский язык, как я смогу его перевести? Или, может, им владеют домовые эльфы?

«Он был… утерян… тоже как мера наказания… Есть книга с этим языком… подойди к углу… у зеркала…»

Гарри сделал все, как говорил компаньон, и уже через минуту держал в руках ужасающих размеров книгу по Старому Алдрику. Он пролистал том, с круглыми от удивления глазами всматриваясь в некоторые страницы.

Первым был раздел фонологии. В нем описывались сначала гласные, потом согласные и нечто называющееся «гармония гласных». Потом шла фонотактика, здесь основное внимание уделялось ударениям и связям.

Следующий раздел назывался морфология. Здесь было выделение корней, приставок, словообразование с включением выводов и составов. Все последующие разделы посвящались существительным и прилагательным, предложениям, местоимениям, глаголам, сопряжениям и соединениям…

Гарри казалось, что его затопило. Неужели придется выучить всю эту энциклопедию, чтобы перевести маленькую книжечку?

Он вздохнул и резко опустил голову на стол. Что-то эта перспектива совсем не воодушевляла.

Гарри поднял огромный том и начал читать первую главу. Через час он покинул Комнату с раскалывающейся головой и с книгой по Старому Алдрику в сумке. Первую книгу он решил не выносить из-за её чрезмерной хрупкости. Гарри сможет заниматься переводом только в Тайной Комнате, но изучать язык он может и в гостиной.

– –

Остаток недели тянулся как резина. А Гарри как магнитом тянуло на занятия по ЗОТИ, он загорелся идеей, как можно доскональнее изучить «Грюма», и, если начистоту, ему до одури хотелось сделать что-нибудь рисковое относительно этого человека. Пока что он был еще в состоянии подавлять в себе это ненормальное желание, хотя, по большей части, он ничего не предпринимал лишь потому, что Защита у них намечалась только в Четверг, а до тех пор у Гарри просто не было возможности подобраться к профессору.

В понедельник стояла Гербология, это было скучно, но терпимо. Потом шел Уход за Магическими Существами, это всегда было каким угодно, только не скучным, но лишь изредка терпимым. После обеда стояли Предсказания – вот это не приемлемо по всем параметрам. Сейчас они гадали по стеклянному шару, что Гарри считал верхом идиотизма. Его совсем не воодушевляло обращение к «морским глубинам», когда они должны были уловить шепот морских духов или еще какой морской небывальщины, нашептывающей на ухо пророчества.

Все эти упражнения выводили Гарри из себя, особенно тем, что большинство этих пророчеств, так или иначе, знаменовали его встречу с Волдемортом и, как результат, мертвым Гарри Поттером.

Во вторник была История Магии – скука – и Зелья после обеда. В последнем Гарри стал на порядок лучше, если это касалось теории. Он прекрасно понимал, как взаимодействуют между собой разные компоненты и процесс приготовления тоже, т.е. понимал, когда что нужно добавлять и как при этом нарезать. Снейп никогда этого не объяснял, но отчего-то ожидал, что они обязаны сами это знать.

Из-за его успехов на поприще практики и безукоризненных ответов на вопросы, которыми его обожал закидывать Снейп – на большинство Гарри отвечал лишь благодаря своему компаньону, который присутствовал на каждом уроке по Зельям – профессор почти перестал его вызывать. И Поттера это вполне устраивало, позволяя лучше сосредоточиться на микстуре от кашля.

В среду Гарри побывал только на одном уроке – Чарах. Оставшийся день он провел в Тайной Комнате, занимаясь переводом книги. По крайней мере, ему повезло, что книга по древней магии так тонка. В ней было около пятидесяти страниц, и он радовался, что ему не придется переводить восьмисотстраничную энциклопедию, чтобы получить ответы. С пятьюдесятью страницами он уж как-нибудь справится. Хм… ну, он надеялся, что справится.

Эта работа оказалась медленной и нудной. Гарри сделал целую тетрадь из пергамента специально для этого перевода и уже почти заканчивал с первыми страницами. Было похоже, что книга посвящалась истории расы элвенов, и здесь не было ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на задание Волдеморта.

Уже поздно вечером его живот издал зверское урчание, напоминая, что он здесь уже очень долго. Гарри покинул Тайную Комнату и быстро направился на кухню, рассчитывая перекусить перед тем, как вернуться в гостиную Гриффиндора.

Любопытство Гермионы с каждым днем становилось все сильней и сильней, и этим вечером оно достигло своего пика. Как только Гарри вошел в гостиную, девушка приперла его к стенке, практически устраивая допрос по поводу его отсутствия почти на протяжении всего дня. Она вывела его из гостиной в ближайший пустующий класс, чтобы они смогли поговорить наедине, но Гарри все это только разозлило, особенно то, что девушка ожидает от него объяснений его поступков.

Он попробовал солгать и рассказал о том, что бегал вокруг озера, дабы не потерять форму, а оставшееся время отрабатывал заклинания, швыряя их в деревья и в воду. Но в этот раз оказалось, что девушка специально ходила к озеру, чтобы проведать его, но там Гарри почему-то не оказалось.

- Гарри, я просто хочу знать, куда ты ходишь! – после достаточно продолжительного спора расстроенно простонала Гермиона. – Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне об этом? Что ты скрываешь от нас, Гарри! Мы – твои друзья! Ты же знаешь, что можешь нам доверять!

- А могу ли? Могу ли я знать это наверняка? – яростно прорычал Гарри, роняя дружелюбную маску.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Гермиона, отступив назад, словно её толкнули.

- Назови мне, Гермиона! Назови причины, по которым я могу доверять тебе или Рону?

- Гарри! Конечно, ты можешь нам доверять, ведь мы – твои друзья.

- Да? И где же были мои друзья в ноябре, после того, как мое имя вылетело из Кубка Огня?

- Сколько еще раз я должна извиняться за это, Гарри! Я сожалею! Я была дурой! Клянусь, что никогда больше не отвернусь от тебя!

- И этому я должен поверить?

- Да!

- Знаешь, ваше доверие дорого мне обходится. Давай посмотрим: я придумываю план, в котором вы двое занимаете значительное место. Без вас, в лучшем случае, ничего не выйдет, а потом происходит что-нибудь непредвиденное, то, что опускает меня на самое дно, и вы от меня отворачиваетесь. Результаты будут плачевные. Или я придумываю план, где есть только я. И я уверен, что в таком случае все пойдет как надо, а если и нет, это не сделает меня политым дерьмом героем, от которого будут шарахаться собственные напарники, потому что изначально есть лишь я.

- Гарри… - практически проскулила Гермиона из-за сильно дрожащих губ. – Но мы можем помочь тебе! Ты не должен всю тяжесть мира тащить на своих плечах!

- Вы не можете помочь мне с третьим заданием, Гермиона! Никто не может. Я должен буду пойти, даже если оно изначально задумывалось с летальным исходом. И я все это сделаю один!

- Но Гарри…

- Нет, Гермиона. Я закончил разговор. Что я делаю и куда хожу – только мое дело. А сейчас ОТВАЛИ!

Гарри резко развернулся и вылетел из класса, возвращаясь в гостиную и сразу поднимаясь в спальню.

Они его достали. Все они. Мерлин, ему нужно, как можно быстрее, на время свалить из школы.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Чем Гарри наслаждался на занятиях по Защите от Тёмный Искусств, которые вёл лже-Грюм, так это практическими занятиями. Профессор никогда не читал им лекций на протяжении всего урока и не заставлял заучивать учебники. Сплошная практика.

И сегодня – весь класс разбрёлся по кабинету и, разбившись на пары, отрабатывал обезоруживающее заклинание. Но так как в их потоке было нечетное количество студентов, одному ученику всегда не хватало партнера. И этим учеником решил стать Гарри, ведь он знал намного больше заклинаний, чем преподавал четвертому курсу «Грюм». Поэтому юноша просто отходил к стене и наблюдал за своими сокурсниками, а иногда и читал что-нибудь.

Временами «Грюм» отводил его в сторону и показывал усовершенствованные виды заклинаний. Некоторые из них были действительно очень полезны, и теперь Гарри понимал, какими мотивами руководствуется мужчина, помогая ему. То же касалось и Турнира, точнее, попыток помочь справиться с заданиями.

Поттер понимал, что его сделали участником не для того, чтобы сразу же убить. Он был нужен Волдеморту для ритуала воскрешения и, судя по всему, нужен живым. Так зачем его вообще втянули в Турнир? Гарри не знал. Но как раз собирался это выяснить.

По факту, ответить на все его вопросы мог лишь один человек, и этим человеком был сам Волдеморт.

Рассредоточенные по классу студенты продолжали биться в безрезультатных попытках обезоружить своего партнера, и все это выглядело довольно жалко. Гарри ухмыльнулся и, оттолкнувшись от стены, на которую все это время опирался, двинулся к «Грюму». В настоящий момент он показывал Симусу, как нужно правильно взмахивать палочкой.

- Профессор, - тихо окликнул Гарри.

«Грюм» развернулся и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд парня.

- Да, Поттер? Вам что-то нужно?

Юноша осмотрелся по сторонам и заметил нескольких учеников, с интересом за ними наблюдающих. Убедившись, что услышать их разговор будет сложно, он склонился ближе к преподавателю.

- Я надеюсь, что смогу поговорить с вами после занятий. Наедине. Это важно.

«Грюм» отнесся к этому предложению с явным недоверием, но с учетом того, что он так относился ко всему, эта реакция ничего не значила. Наконец, он отрывисто кивнул.

Гарри, слегка ухмыльнувшись, отошел на несколько шагов назад, а мужчина всё своё внимание обратил на парнишку из Когтеврана, прикрикивая на него из-за неправильного произношения.

– –

- Ты идешь, дружище? – спросил Рон, закидывая на плечо собранную сумку и направляясь к выходу из класса.

- Грюм попросил меня задержаться после занятий, - ответил Гарри, заканчивая собирать пергаменты.

- А что ему надо? – с замешательством спросил Рон. Гермиона вскинула голову, и её глаза блеснули любопытством, но девушка промолчала.

- А я откуда знаю, если пока с ним не разговаривал? – пожал плечами Поттер. – Я догоню вас позже. Хотя, может, и ужин пропущу, если разговор затянется.

Пожав плечами, Рон двинулся к двери, но по лицу Гермионы было понятно, как сильно ей хочется что-то спросить. Гарри намеренно её проигнорировал и повернулся к «Грюму», стоящему за своим столом. Его обычный глаз был подозрительно сощурен, а магический буравил Гарри.

Юноша подождал, пока выйдут Рон и Гермиона, оставляя его наедине с «профессором Грюмом», а потом с усмешкой посмотрел на мужчину.

- Я попросил вас задержаться, Поттер?

- Я прошу прощения, сэр, но иногда их любопытство не знает границ. Особенно в этом деле отличается Гермиона, - Гарри бросил раздраженный взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылись его одноклассники. А потом опять посмотрел на «Грюма» и, усмехнувшись, поинтересовался:

- Мы можем поговорить в вашем кабинете?

Подозрительность «Грюма» тут же поднялась на новый уровень, но он кивнул и взмахом руки предложил следовать за ним. В другом конце класса находилась дверь, которая как раз и вела в апартаменты профессора.

Они оба зашли в захламленную комнату, и «Грюм» тут же сел на стул. Поттер заметил, что палочка профессора очень удобно крепилась к запястью, и в нужный момент выскальзывала как раз между указательным и большим пальцем.

Юноша занял стул напротив стола и посмотрел на мужчину.

- Не возражаете, если я наложу заглушающие чары?

Уголки губ мага слегка приподнялись, и он махнул рукой.

- Ради бога, Поттер.

Гарри сунул свою палочку в карман и поднял руку, ставя ладонь параллельно двери, и зашипел длинную вязь слов, составляющих очень мощные заглушающие чары. Эти чары не просто не допускали подслушивания, но и извещали наложившего их человека о приближении посторонних. По могуществу они совершенно точно не относились к разряду «нормальных», да и использовать парселмагию сейчас перед «Грюмом» показалось Гарри хорошей идеей.

Закончив, Поттер повернулся и сразу встретился с глазами «профессора». Глазами, полными удивления и интереса.

- Интересный вид магии, Поттер… Должен признаться, что мне немного любопытно, где вы почерпнули знания о ней.

Гарри усмехнулся и свободно развалился на стуле.

- Из книги.

- Поумерьте вашу наглость, Поттер. Не хотите ли объясниться поподробнее?

Юноша рассмеялся, пожимая плечами.

- Эта книга некогда принадлежала Салазару Слизерину. Но до меня у неё был ещё один владелец, его звали Том Риддл. Слышали о таком?

- Слизерин! Где, скажите на милость, вы раздобыли книгу времён Основателей? – воскликнул «Грюм», игнорируя вопрос Гарри.

- Если честно – в Тайной Комнате. И вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о человеке по имени Том Риддл?

- Риддл? – «Грюм» затих, словно задумался, хотя на его лице очень сложно было разбирать эмоции. – Не могу сказать точно, но я вроде не слышал этого имени раньше. Так вы говорите, в Тайной Комнате?

- Ага, в ней. И если честно, я и предполагал, что имя этого человека вам ни о чем не скажет, - Гарри прервался и, усевшись ровнее, посмотрел на мужчину так, словно пытался его просчитать. – Прежде чем я скажу то, что собираюсь сказать, пообещайте, что выслушаете меня до конца, а не запустите с полуслова какое-нибудь проклятие.

«Грюм» напрягся и сильнее сжал палочку.

- Чего вы хотите, мистер Поттер?

- Я хочу, чтобы вы отвели меня к нему. Сделайте это раньше срока, когда вы там собирались, после третьего задания или раньше. Заберите меня сейчас.

- О чём вы говорите, Поттер! – «профессор» весьма достойно изобразил замешательство и полное непонимание ситуации, но Гарри видел, как напряглись плечи мужчины, как проскальзывает в каждом движении, да и в общей позе, настороженность.

- Волдеморт. Отведите меня к нему. Как видите, вызываюсь добровольцем. Моя кровь. Что угодно, что может ему понадобиться от меня во время ритуала воскрешения. Он получит всё, - Гарри прервался и со смешком продолжил. – Хотя… есть, конечно, ограничения. Я пока не готов умирать. Но думаю, эта часть выполнима, раз я сам к нему приду.

«Грюм» вскочил прежде, чем юноша успел закончить, и направил на него свою палочку. Поттер же не полез за своей палочкой в карман, желая показать, что неопасен. И, тем не менее, быстро сделал расчёт на парселмагию и свою способность уворачиваться от проклятий.

Гарри поднял руки вверх, показывая пустые ладони.

- Я же просил, чтобы вы выслушали меня до конца, - громко напомнил он.

- И почему с такими странными заявлениями вы пришли ко мне? – мужчина всё ещё пытался сделать вид, что не понимает, о чём идёт речь.

- Потому что я знаю, что вы – не Аластор Грюм, - ответил Гарри, не опуская рук. – Вы – Барти Крауч-младший, осужденный Пожиратель Смерти, который должен был давно умереть в Азкабане. Я могу только догадываться о том, как вы выжили и как оказались здесь. Самая из правдоподобных моих версий заключается в том, что вас вытащил отец, заменив на собственную жену. Что было дальше, я не знаю, впрочем, это и не моё дело.

«Грюм» медленно двинулся вдоль стола, обходя его и всё это время не снимая Гарри с прицела.

- И как же ты до всего этого додумался, Поттер?

- Собирал информацию по частям из разных источников, а потом сопоставил получившиеся факты. Самый главный мой источник не доступен больше никому, так что больше никто не сможет догадаться.

- Вот как? – недоверчиво протянул «профессор».

- Послушай, Крауч. Я уже несколько месяцев знаю, что ты замещаешь Грюма. Правду о том, что ты тот самый Барти, который служит Волдеморту, я узнал относительно недавно. Если точнее – на прошлых выходных, и тут же я сделал все, чтобы наша трогательная беседа состоялась. И если бы моей целью было сдать тебя этому старому параноику, я бы уже давно это сделал. Но как ты, наверное, уже заметил, Дамблдор ничего не знает, а я и дальше собираюсь держать этот секрет при себе.

- И ты думаешь, что вот так вот явишься к Тёмному Лорду, а потом уйдёшь от него невредимым? – «Грюм» усмехнулся, а потом зло рассмеялся.

Юноша пожал плечами.

- Думаю, у меня есть, что ему предложить. Я знаю, что он хочет меня убить, но живым я буду куда полезнее. А еще я знаю, что воскрешение пройдет куда успешнее, если на это пойдут добровольно.

Мужчина скептическим взглядом окинул Гарри.

- Как ты вообще об этом узнал? И откуда взял, что с твоим согласием будет существенная разница?

- У меня бывают видения, благодаря которым я вижу его глазами. Эти видения весьма спонтанны, и я не могу их контролировать, но за этот год я увидел достаточно.

- Ты? В сознании Тёмного Лорда? – недоверчиво зашипел мужчина.

Гарри закатил глаза и коснулся рукой шрама.

- Это, знаешь ли, не украшение. Я связан с ним. Он потерял часть себя во мне той ночью. Все эти годы я боролся против этого, но недавно принял, и это позволило мне по-новому взглянуть на некоторые вещи.

«Грюм» посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

- Вот как?

Поттер пожал плечами и, приподняв бровь, снова вольготно развалился на стуле.

- В общем, я просто хочу встретиться с ним. Мне нужно кое-что ему рассказать, да и спросить тоже. А ещё нужно немного доработать ритуал, ведь он наверняка не рассчитан на мое добровольное участие.

Кроме того, именно этот ритуал, который он планировал провести в конце года, рассчитан на вливание светлой магии… а её не будет.

- Не будет? Неужели Золотой Мальчик Дамблдора погряз в Тёмных Искусствах?

Губы Гарри искривила жёсткая ухмылка.

- Я, черт побери, не принадлежу Дамблдору. И я точно знаю, что сейчас тёмный.

- И как же ты умудрился напрактиковаться в тёмной магии? Защита, окружающая школу, незамедлительно извещает старика о любом произнесенном тёмном проклятии.

- Здесь не о чем беспокоиться, - ухмыльнулся Поттер. – Я отлично проводил время в Тайной Комнате, на неё защитная сеть школы не распространяется. И Дамблдор ничего не сможет узнать при всём своём желании. И кстати, по теме, как вы смогли в начале года использовать при учениках на уроке Непростительные? Дамблдор же точно узнал об этом, этот факт должен был взбесить его!

- Он оправился, - фыркнул «Грюм».

- Устрашающе, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Так, мы идем повидаться с Тёмным Лордом. И лучше всего будет, если я смогу остаться здесь после того, как мы всё обсудим и сделаем, поэтому мои отлучки из школы должны быть как можно более незаметными.

Мужчина окинул Поттера изучающим взглядом.

- Так ты серьёзно, Поттер? Ты понимаешь, что ходишь по лезвию ножа и, скорее всего, напорешься на него? Нет никаких гарантий, что ты вернешься живым.

- Я довольно самонадеян, - спокойно ответил Гарри.

- Самоуверенный щенок, - скептически хмыкнул «Грюм».

- Так мы сможем встретиться с ним? Что у тебя там, порт-ключ? Ты можешь заранее с ним связаться и предупредить обо мне?

- Конечно, могу. Но для того, чтобы воспользоваться порт-ключом, сначала нужно выйти за границы барьера, который окружает замок и его земли.

- Ты знаешь про тайный проход в холле? – внезапно спросил Гарри, и «профессор» заметно удивился такому вопросу.

- Тайный проход?

- Да, возле класса Защиты есть статуя одноглазой ведьмы. Зайдите за неё и коснитесь палочкой спины, используя Диссендиум, статуя откроет тайный проход. Там довольно длинный туннель, ведущий в Хогсмид. Он выводит в подвальное помещение Сладкого Королевства, но уже на полпути по туннелю перестают действовать барьеры Хогвартса. Так что мы можем просто воспользоваться этим ходом и, пройдя достаточное расстояние, использовать порт-ключ. Надеюсь, он потянет двух человек?

- Разумеется, да. Ты неплохо все продумал.

- Ну, я уже некоторое время разрабатывал и планировал подобную операцию.

- Ты планировал встретиться с Тёмным Лордом? – удивленно, с примесью уважения, переспросил «Грюм».

Юноша помедлил с ответом, задумчиво склонив голову на бок.

- Нет… не совсем… Но… я полагаю, какая-то часть меня ожидала возможности этой встречи. Ожидала, прежде чем до этого додумался я. Меня… тянет к нему. Я не совсем это понимаю, но сделаю то, что нужно, - он рассмеялся. – Я так понимаю, что все это идет отсюда, - Гарри снова коснулся рукой своего лба. – Я связан с ним. И попытка отвергать его не привела ни к чему хорошему. Только после того, как я его принял, всё пошло хорошо.

- Гхм… - фыркнул «Грюм». – Тогда ладно… я свяжусь с Тёмным Лордом сегодня ночью… Но я не могу сказать ему, что просто отпустил тебя с тем, что ты знаешь…

Гарри возвел глаза к потолку.

- То, что я знаю, я знаю уже давно. И если я не сдал тебя старику раньше, то теперь точно не собираюсь этого делать.

- Если ты обо всё узнал давно, то почему пришел лишь сейчас?

- Я же говорил тебе: я знал, что Крауч с помощью Оборотного Зелья изображал Грюма, но я не знал, что ты – Бартемиус Крауч-младший.

- И за кого же ты меня принимал?

- За твоего отца. Это ощутимо сбивало меня с толку.

- За отца!

- Я спускался в Тайную Комнату со специальной картой. Она в виде маленьких подписанных именами точек показывает каждого человека в замке в любое время суток. И когда я смотрел на тебя за завтраком или на уроках, карта должна была обозначать тебя как Аластора Грюма, а она твердила, что там находится Бартемиус Крауч. Карта выдает только первое и последнее имя. Никаких пометок типа «Старший», «Младший» она не делает.

- Она у тебя с собой? Звучит так, будто это занимательный артефакт… кто-нибудь ещё о ней знает?

- Нет. Она единственная в своём роде и всегда при мне. Её создал мой отец, когда был студентом.

Брови «Грюма» слегка приподнялись, показывая, что он впечатлен услышанным.

- Так как ты узнал, кто я на самом деле?

- В своих видениях я видел тебя как Барти. Он называл тебя так. Но пусть я и знал, как ты выглядишь - не мог связать с именем Бартемиус Крауч. Меня просто ничто не наталкивало на мысль, что преданный Волдеморту Барти окажется имитатором Аластора Грюма. А потом один человек рассказал мне, что сына Крауча звали Барти и его отправили в Азкабан как Пожирателя Смерти. Вот тут в моей голове и зажглось лампочка.

- Зажглась лампочка?

- Извиняюсь, маггловское выражение. Не важно. В любом случае, мои ммм… друзья заподозрят неладное, если меня долго не будет, - с этими словами Гарри начал рыться в сумке, и «профессор» тут же напрягся, с подозрением следя за каждым его движением. А Поттер достал сложенный надвое пергамент и положил его на стол «Грюма».

- И что это? – скептически поинтересовался «Грюм».

- Это зачарованный пергамент. Все, что ты на нём напишешь, исчезнет и появится на точно таком же пергаменте, который будет у меня, - с этими словами Гарри извлёк аналогичный пергамент. – Этот способ не идеален, но быстр. Кстати, его может прочесть любой желающий, так что не бросай его где попало и не привлекай внимания, когда будешь мне что-то писать.

- Я не идиот, Поттер, - окрысился мужчина.

- Не идиот, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Если честно - ты гениален, даже если на самом деле никакой ни Аластор Грюм. Ты один из моих любимых учителей по Защите, второй после оборотня, что преподавал у нас в прошлом году.

«Грюм» фыркнул.

- Так, - продолжил юноша, - я буду проверять свой пергамент так часто, как смогу. Если получишь ответ от Тёмного Лорда - дай мне знать. Мои одноклассники прямо сгорают от любопытства, желая выяснить, где я так часто пропадаю, но зато они привыкли к моему частому отсутствию. Я каждый день спускаюсь в Тайную Комнату, поэтому никто и не заметит разницы, если я уйду еще куда-нибудь. Но будет лучше, если я вернусь до комендантского часа, иначе это вызовет ненужные подозрения.

- Я подумаю над этим. Что там с твоими планами, Поттер?

- Понедельник, четверг и пятница расписаны по минутам. Во вторник у меня не будет последней пары, а в среду я свободен после обеда, потому что у нас стоят только Чары. В последние несколько месяцев у меня выработалась привычка после ужина на час-полтора спускаться в Тайную Комнату. Мои одноклассники уже привыкли к этому и почти не удивляются, что я всегда исчезаю после ужина.

«Грюм» кивнул, давая понять, что всё запомнил.

- Отлично, Поттер. А теперь катись отсюда.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри встал.

- Вижу, лимит твоего гостеприимства исчерпан. Я буду поблизости.

– –

- И чего он хотел, Гарри? – спросил Рон, когда несколько минут спустя Гарри занял место за столом Гриффиндора в Большом Зале.

- Грюм предложил мне посещать дополнительные занятия после уроков. Он заметил, что из-за Турнира я стал заметно опережать четверокурсников и предложил мне специальную программу, - наполняя тарелку, солгал Поттер.

- Это замечательно, Гарри, - мягко произнесла Гермиона, однако с заметно наигранным энтузиазмом.

- Да, звучит угрожающе, - протянул Рон. – Грюм – замечательный учитель… чокнутый, но замечательный. И это означает, что у тебя возрастёт количество домашних работ? Хочу сказать, ты ведь и так постоянно занят…

- Эти занятия, скорее всего, будут проводиться по средам, ведь в этот день после полудня я полностью свободен. И ещё у меня свободен каждый вечер, их я тоже планирую проводить с Грюмом.

- Свободен каждый вечер? – невинно спросила Гермиона, проникновенно заглядывая Гарри в глаза. Он на секунду зло сощурился, но все же смог удержать дружелюбное выражение на лице.

- Ну, с завершением второго задания необходимость в некоторых тренировках отпала. И хотя большинство вещей я изучал только ради задания, они все равно остались мне интересны, и я продолжу их изучение. А ещё я нашел для себя кое-что новенькое.

Гермиону, казалось, разрывало два чувства: первое - радость от того, что он хоть как-то упомянул то, чем занимается, второе – разочарование, ведь ничего конкретного Гарри не сказал.

- Кое-что новое? – спросила девушка.

Поттер внимательно посмотрел на неё. Прошлой ночью Гарри со своим компаньоном… или частицей Волдеморта… пытались придумать достоверную историю для «друзей», которая не должна была вызвать подозрений, особенно у Гермионы.

В последнее время она слишком уж пристально относилась к его поступкам, и его компаньон предложил привлечь девушку к последнему проекту. А если точнее, к изучению Старого Алдрика и переводу старинной книги. Разделив с Гермионой одно из своих занятий, он отвлечет её от остальных. К тому же, он получит ещё и бонус в виде помощи с переводом.

Юноша немного сомневался в правильности такого решения, но компаньон сказал, что текст переведённой книги лишь откроет девушке глаза, не доставляя самому Гарри неприятностей.

Поттер не совсем понял, что имел в виду его компаньон, но он был единственным, кому Гарри безоговорочно доверял.

Приняв решение, он вздохнул и, притянув к себе сумку, достал из неё книгу по Старому Алдрику.

- Это древний язык британских эльфов, который существовал до их исчезновения. Я нашел книгу на этом языке и пытаюсь её перевести. Вот, - сказал он, протягивая издание, - эта книга, помогающая в изучении древнеэльфийского.

Лицо Гермионы прямо засветилось изнутри, как бывало всякий раз, когда она обнаруживала возможность узнать что-то новое.

- Гарри, это невероятно! – воскликнула девушка, принимая книгу из его рук и с благоговением поглаживая обложку. – Ты сказал, эльфы? О, Гарри! Это же замечательно. В истории почти нет упоминаний о них! Сплошные легенды и мифы! И ты нашёл книгу, написанную на их языке?

- Да, но она от древности чуть ли не рассыпается, и я побоялся куда-то её выносить. Поэтому я, чтобы лишний раз не прикасаться к книге, решил сначала переписать текст и только потом заняться переводом. Я принес тебе то, что уже успел переписать.

Гермиона, казалось, вот-вот взорвется от волнения.

- О, Гарри! Это потрясающе! Где ты вообще нашел эту книгу?

- Прости, Гермиона, но об этом я тебе не расскажу. Я и так тебе во многом доверился. Так докажи, что ты достойна этого доверия, и, возможно, я расскажу тебе больше, - очень серьёзно заметил Гарри и вернулся к содержимому своей тарелки.

Взволнованность девушки тут же прошла, и, нахмурив брови, она задумалась, а потом понимающе кивнула.

- Хорошо, Гарри. Я помогу тебе и докажу, что стою твоего доверия.

Сам Поттер отнёсся к этому заявлению скептически, но все же кивнул.

Все это время сидевший неподалеку Рон с явным замешательством на лице рассматривал их обоих.

- О чем, во имя Мерлина, вы говорите? – наконец спросил Уизли, когда его любопытство достигло пика, не позволяя и дальше держать язык за зубами.

- Гарри нашел книгу, написанную эльфами! – возбуждение тут же поспешило вернуться к Гермионе.

- Домовыми эльфами? – скривившись, уточнил Уизли.

- Нет, Рон! Не домовыми! Высшими эльфами! Когда-то они жили в Британии!

- Да это всё сказки! Они не существовали, - возразил Рон.

- Существовали, Рон! И эта книга – явное тому доказательство, в ней говорится об их языке! – сказала Гермиона, демонстративно приподняв книгу.

- Это может быть чей угодно древний язык. Где доказательства, что это язык именно Высших эльфов? И если они действительно существовали – куда делись? Почему никто ни одного не видел?

- Я думаю, они перебрались… в другие места, или что-то вроде, - вмешался Гарри.

- И зачем же им было это делать? Просто глупо.

- Я над этим до сих пор думаю. Хотя, мне кажется, что эта книга сама нам все расскажет… - Гарри нерешительно высказал свою мысль.

Гермиона посмотрела на него, чуть ли не задыхаясь от восторга.

- Гарри, ты это серьезно?

- Думаю, так и есть, - пожал он плечами. – Мне показалась, что это историческая книга. Она рассказывает о том, что случилось с эльфами и как люди впервые получили магию.

- Небылицы, - фыркнул Рон.

Гермиона сердито нахмурилась и снова обратилась к Поттеру.

- Гарри, это совершенно поразительное открытие. Я умираю от желания узнать, откуда ты всё это взял, но пока попридержу язык.

- Я буду тебе за это признателен, - с ухмылкой кивнул Гарри.

- Я могу взять эту книгу прямо сейчас? – спросила Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от увесистого тома.

- Вообще-то, я хочу скопировать её для тебя. Эта книга не защищена от подобных чар, поэтому ничто не помешает мне сделать копию.

Гермиона судорожно вздохнула.

- Ты справляешься с чарами копирования? Гарри, это же высшая трансфигурация! Уровень ТРИТОНов! Очень сложно создавать что-то из ничего, даже просто пергамент, не говоря уже о целой книге!

- Не буду лгать, эти чары мне просто даются. У меня была парочка провальных попыток в процессе тренировок, но сейчас я уверен, что смогу скопировать одну книгу.

Гермиона задумчиво на него посмотрела.

- Ты тренировался в чарах копирования? – с замешательством спросила она. – Но зачем?

- Мне нужно было скопировать кое-какие книги, - с усмешкой ответил он, предупреждающим взглядом прося её прекратить задавать вопросы.

Девушка все поняла и обиженно надулась, но давить не стала.

Гарри довольно усмехнулся. Все работает так, как он и рассчитывал. Тяга Гермионы к знаниям на этот раз сработала против неё, и пока она – обладательница столь редкой книги, в её поведении будет преобладать дружелюбие.

- В любом случае, давай пойдем в гостиную. Я скопирую тебе книгу, и ты сможешь начать её читать. К сожалению, к другой книге нельзя применить эти чары, поэтому я буду доносить тебе новые страницы. Это процесс трудоёмкий, поэтому я планирую продолжить сегодня ночью.

- Так вот, где ты был вчера? – тихо спросила Гермиона.

- Ну, да.

- Почему ты мне сразу всё не рассказал?

- Ты ведь спрашивала, куда именно я хожу?

Она нерешительно кивнула.

- И ты хочешь знать, где я нашел эти книги?

Снова кивок.

- Так вот, я не могу тебе рассказать. По крайней мере, с нынешним положением вещей не могу. Если ты сможешь со мной работать, не зная деталей, тогда мы все обсудим. Если не сможешь - я больше не позволю тебе влезать во все это.

- Я сработаюсь с тобой, Гарри! – с отчаянием произнесла она. – Я докажу, что ты можешь мне доверять. Я просто… хочу убедиться, что ты не делаешь ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть тебя опасности. То есть… что не покидаешь территории школы! Ты же слышал, что говорил Сириус, Гарри! Если ты уйдешь, это поставит тебя под удар!

- Я не покидал окрестностей замка. Клянусь. С этими книгами не связано ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть меня опасности. Понятно? – спокойно убеждал Гарри девушку.

Гермиона пытливо всмотрелась в его лицо, словно пыталась определить меру его честности. Наконец, кивнула и улыбнулась.

- Хорошо, Гарри. Я верю тебе. Спасибо за то, что всё мне рассказал.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что поступил правильно, но, по крайней мере, это удержит Гермиону на расстоянии. Да и помощь в переводе ему не помешает.

– –

Поттер. Сможешь сегодня вечером выбраться из школы незамеченным?

Гарри сидел за столом Слизерина и, прикусив кончик пера, рассматривал недавно проступившие на пергаменте буквы.

Да, но будет лучше, если я сделаю это после того, как заснут мои одноклассники. То есть, около часа ночи.

Он написал это на пергаменте, и слова тут же испарились. На самом деле юноша был не очень рад этому предложению, завтра у него очень много пар и было бы неплохо выспаться перед занятиями, но особого выбора у него не было. Завтра пятница, и первым уроком стоит История Магии, в крайнем случае, он вздремнёт прямо на занятии.

Пока Гарри ждал ответа Барти, он вернулся к скучному и нудному занятию по переписыванию древней книги. Поттер так приноровился к копированию непонятных знаков, что с каждым разом у него получалось всё лучше и лучше. Оставалось надеяться, что Гермиона сможет разобраться в его рукописях.

Отлично, тогда в час. Жди меня у упомянутой тобой статуи сегодня ночью.

Гарри перевел взгляд на пергамент и, прочитав послание, разочарованно застонал. Видимо, поспать ему не удастся. Он знал, что встреча с Волдемортом затянется надолго. Парень не удивится, если утром ему придется пробраться в Больничное крыло и стащить флакончик с Бодрящим Зельем, чтобы весь день не клевать носом.

Пятница – самый загруженный день, и у него не будет ни минуты на отдых. Но самое ужасное в том, что в полдень у него стоит сдвоенное Зельеварение со Снейпом. Завтра будет долгий день.

Гарри взмахом палочки очистил пергамент и быстро написал ответ.

Согласен. Буду.

Посмотрев на эльфийскую книгу, Поттер со вздохом встал на ноги и достал из кармана уменьшенный чемодан. Коснувшись верхушки палочкой, Гарри вернул ему настоящий размер и, прошипев заклинание, занялся разбором книг.

– –

Тайком выбраться из спальни, пока спят одноклассники, оказалось таким же простым делом, как и тогда, когда Гарри принимал зелье. Правда, на этот раз он не сказал Рону, что поднимется рано, рассчитывая, что успеет вернуться до того, как остальные проснутся.

Гарри шел по замку под мантией-невидимкой и сверялся с Картой. Спустившись на второй этаж, на котором и располагался класс Защиты, он увидел, как точка с именем Барти подплыла к статуе одноглазой ведьмы, но, подойдя к ней, юноша никого не увидел. Потянув на себя часть магии, он сумел почувствовать присутствие другого волшебника. Видимо, мужчина применил что-то вроде чар невидимости.

Гарри стянул капюшон мантии и усмехнулся месту, на котором ощущалось присутствие Крауча. Поттер еще раз сверился с Картой и, достав из кармана палочку, стукнул ею по горбу статуи.

- Диссендиум, - прошептал он. Тут же открылся тайный проход, и Гарри приглашающе кивнул.

«Грюм» тут же появился, словно из воздуха материализовался, и внимательно посмотрел на него.

- Как ты понял, что я уже здесь?

- Ощутил твою магию, - пожал плечами Гарри. Мужчина отнесся к этому объяснению скептически, но, ничего не сказав, быстро проник в проход и начал спускаться вниз. Поттер последовал за ним, закрывая за собой вход. Использовав Люмос, они двинулись вперед.

Через десять минут Гарри остановился и облегченно вздохнул, почувствовав, что защита школы перестала давить на плечи.

- Хорошо, теперь мы можем использовать порт-ключ, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к «профессору». Брови «Грюма» удивленно взлетели вверх.

- Ты чувствуешь защиту замка? – недоверчиво спросил он.

- Да… а ты нет? – удивился Гарри в ответ.

- Я вполне способен ощутить подобную магию, сопляк. Просто удивился, что на это способен и ты.

- Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного… признаюсь, что в прошлом году я такого не ощущал, но тогда я очень много энергии тратил на отделение и удержание души Тёмного Лорда от моей собственной. А когда я освободил себя от этой бессмысленной обязанности, то сразу почувствовал барьер, окружающий замок. Но я думал, что на это способен каждый.

- Едва ли, Поттер, - фыркнул «Грюм». – Очень немногие маги способны настраиваться на чужеродные ауры и барьеры. Это не такой уж повсеместно встречающийся талант.

- Хм, - приподняв брови, задумчиво хмыкнул Гарри, а потом просто пожал плечами, теперь это не имело значения. «Профессор» все это время заинтересованно его рассматривал.

- Порт-ключ? – произнес Гарри.

Мужчина закатил глаза и достал из кармана крышку от бутылки с прикрепленной к её верхушке цепочкой.

Как только Поттер и «Грюм» коснулись цепочки, последний произнес «Морсмордре», активируя порт-ключ.

Тут же неведомая сила подхватила юношу за живот, утягивая в другое место. Через пару мгновений бешеного водоворота он обнаружил, что приближается к полу в холле знакомого поместья.

В последнее мгновение Гарри сумел удержаться на ногах, слегка качнувшись из стороны в сторону. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и он с удивлением осознал, что в нем больше предвкушения, чем страха. Хотя он немного волновался. Ведь на самом деле не было никаких гарантий, что этой ночью он уйдет отсюда живым, но Поттер почему-то был уверен, что все будет нормально.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Было очевидно, что магглы, строившие этот дом, были богаты. И еще более очевидным было долгое отсутствие здесь людей. Гарри знал, что Хвосту было поручено здесь прибраться, но, видимо, он пренебрег этим указанием.

Но даже неубранным это место выглядело впечатляюще, а несколько заклинаний могли бы сделать его даже милым.

На этом месте размышления Гарри прервало холодное прикосновение волшебной палочки к его шее.

- Это так необходимо, Барти? – скучающим тоном уточнил юноша.

- Твою палочку, Поттер.

Со вздохом Гарри достал из кармана палочку и протянул её Краучу.

- Я в любом случае не смог бы воспользоваться ею здесь. Сейчас мы далеко от Хогсмида, и использование магии проследит Министерство, - дерзко проворчал Гарри.

- Вверх по ступенькам, Поттер, - приказал «Грюм», игнорируя последнее замечание и указывая на ступеньки перед ними.

Юноша закатил глаза и стремительно двинулся вперед.

- Он в библиотеке или в кабинете? – оглянувшись через плечо, уточнил он.

Мужчина замер, и Гарри практически почувствовал, как прожигают спину недоверчиво суженные глаза.

- В библиотеке, - после минутного молчания ответили ему.

Преодолев первый пролет, Поттер повернул направо, направляясь прямо к библиотеке. Следовавший за ним «профессор» продолжал с подозрением следить за каждым его движением.

- Чисто из любопытства, - непроизвольно начал Гарри, - ты продолжишь принимать оборотное зелье и здесь? Мне было бы интересно посмотреть на твое настоящее лицо.

- Вероятно, нет, Поттер.

Немного разочарованный, юноша пожал плечами и остановился у широкой двустворчатой двери, ведущей в библиотеку. Он обернулся к своему сопровождающему.

- Просто открой дверь, Поттер, - ответили ему на незаданный вопрос.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри взялся руками за ручки и толкнул дверь вперед. Шагнув в комнату, он сразу заметил спинку маленького, уже знакомо висящего в воздухе стула. Сейчас ему была видна лишь маленькая рука с длинными, скелетообразными пальцами, лежащая на подлокотнике. Но это ясно дало понять, что там сидит именно Волдеморт. Это подтверждала ещё и магическая сила, окружающая кресло.

И магия эта казалась до боли знакомой, притягательно тёмной и пьянящей. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза, он нетерпеливо смотрел на плавающий в воздухе стул. Мощь чистой тёмной магии, кружащей вокруг Тёмного Лорда, просто поражала.

- Мой Лорд, - раздался позади полный благоговения голос вошедшего следом за ним «Грюма». - Я привёл Поттера.

- Да… ты… ты хорошо послужил мне, Барти. Я рад.

Гарри сделал ещё несколько шагов вперед и остановился. Стул начал медленно поворачиваться, открывая обзор на человекоподобную оболочку Тёмного Лорда Волдеморта. Юношу тут же пронзили подозрительно суженные багровые глаза.

Поттер подошел еще ближе, заставив «Грюма» напряженно вскинуть палочку. Не обращая на это внимания, Гарри плавно опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

- Мой Лорд, - с ненормальным восторгом выдохнул он и поднял взгляд, из-под длинной челки встречаясь глазами с пронзительным взглядом и понимая, что его собственные глаза, должно быть, блестят от возбуждения. Кровь с ненормальной скоростью бежала по венам, ни в чём не уступая кружащей вокруг него магии.

Гарри не мог объяснить, почему чувствует такой восторг, но он чувствовал. А еще у него кружилась голова. Он здесь! Рядом с сильнейшим тёмным магом этого столетия, который сейчас смотрит прямо на него, магия которого переплетается с его собственной. Они ластились друг к другу как языки пламени, исполняя опасный танец. Изысканный танец.

Поттер едва не вздрогнул, когда Тёмный Лорд резко подался вперёд на своем стуле.

- Твой Лорд? – уточнил холодный голос с едва заметными нотками недоверия и веселья. – Никогда не предполагал, что это так охотно произнесет Мальчик-Который-Выжил, - с явным презрением и издевательской усмешкой произнес он. – Ты уж прости меня, если я восприму это с недоверием.

У Гарри нервно дернулся глаз.

- Ненавижу это прозвище, - тихо, на выдохе пробормотал он.

- Хмм? Что такое, Поттер? Говори, щенок.

- Я ненавижу это прозвище, - громче сказал Гарри, поднимая голову и смотря на миниатюрного Лорда. – Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Такая ересь – быть известным за то, что не осознавал, о чём даже не помнишь. Это верх идиотизма.

- Хм. Не могу сказать, что не согласен с такой оценкой, - сказал Волдеморт, приподнимая безволосую бровь. – Хотя куда больше меня интересует это твое «Мой Лорд». Не то чтобы я считал, что не заслуживаю больше уважения и почтения с твоей стороны, но мне интересно, почему так же начал считать ты.

- Это само собой разумеющееся. Вы – Лорд тёмных магов, магия сама признала за вами этот титул. А я – тёмный маг, я сам избрал этот путь, и практикуясь в темной магии, и признавая вас своим Лордом. Всё просто, - пожал плечами Гарри, словно это было очевидно.

По выражению лица Волдеморта можно было сказать, что не такого ответа он ожидал.

Взяв в свои тонкие маленькие руки волшебную палочку, Лорд сделал пару быстрых движений.

Гарри прищурился и немного выпрямился, но с колена не встал, даже когда с палочки сорвался сгусток энергии и окружил его. На мгновение Поттер пришел в замешательство, пытаясь понять, что это за заклинание, но все мысли вышибло из головы, когда чужая магия пронзила его. Магия Волдеморта была невероятна! Эта магия была очень похожа на собственную магию Поттера. Мужчина прямо источал её во всех немыслимых формах, Гарри почувствовал эту магию сразу, как только вошел, и она коснулась его, обвила...

Заклинание, которое Волдеморт применил к нему, никак нельзя было описать, потому что оно никак не ощущалось. Не ощущалось, пока полностью не сформировалось.

Гарри безвольно откинул голову на плечо и тихо гортанно застонал, но скоро магия, наполнявшая его тело, исчезла.

Юноша растерянно заморгал, явно разочарованный внезапной отменой заклинания – или что это там было. Уж точно не проклятием. И кстати, это заклинание даже не было тёмным, но магия Волдеморта была пропитана тьмой насквозь, и, видимо, поэтому на Гарри это произвело такой эффект.

А потом Поттера отвлек внезапно вспыхнувший вокруг него яркий, насыщенный красный свет. Он удивленно приподнял бровь и вопрошающе посмотрел на Тёмного Лорда. На лице маленького человека отражалось такое же удивление, которое потом медленно переросло в нехорошую улыбку. Великолепный, но пугающий смех сорвался с его губ, и Гарри затрепетал.

Через секунду смех прервался, но отголоски веселья не покинули выражения лица Волдеморта.

- Это просто бесценно! Маленький Золотой Мальчик Дамблдора с такой невероятно сильной склонностью к тёмной магии!

И тут Гарри, наконец, понял, какое заклинание к нему применили.

- Это заклинание показывает склонность мага к определенному типу магии, да?

- Конечно да, глупый мальчишка. А что еще, по-твоему, это могло быть?

- Я уверен в том, что вам известны тысячи заклинаний, - пожал плечами Поттер. – И ничто заранее не предупреждает, какое из них вы собираетесь применить, - Гарри прервался и задумался. – Есть ли способ защититься от этого заклинания? Может, отгородиться от него? Будет весьма неудобно, если кто-нибудь в школе применит его ко мне.

Веселость Волдеморта тут же переросла в холодный расчет.

- Есть. Возможно, я расскажу тебе о нём позже. Ну а сейчас, расскажи мне, как это произошло. На первом курсе каждый дюйм твоей чёртовой ауры был пропитан светом.

Гарри фыркнул и немного отвел взгляд.

- Да, на первом курсе во мне преобладала наивность и глупость маленького одиннадцатилетнего ребенка, который ни черта не смыслил в законах магии. Дамблдор исправно держал меня в окружении магглов, вдали от магического мира, и это очень помогло во внушении его идей. Он создал чистый лист, на котором написал всё, что посчитал уместным, когда я появился в Хогвартсе. Я действовал так, как от меня того ожидали. Все мои приоритеты склонялись к одному: я ненавидел человека, лишившего меня нормальной семьи.

Всё это время Дамблдор тщательно обрабатывал информацию, которую я должен был получать и делать соответствующие выводы о магии и магах, но эти выводы должны были соответствовать предпочтениям директора. Он весьма успешно сформировал мое мировоззрение. И это работало… до поры до времени. В этом году я, наконец, «проснулся», - лукаво улыбнулся Гарри.

- Продолжай, - усмехнувшись, махнул рукой Волдеморт. Его, видимо, забавляла та ярость, которую источал Поттер при упоминании старого дурака, и он был впечатлен тем, что мальчишка сумел разобраться в махинациях Света.

Гарри неуклюже поёрзал.

- Могу я сесть? Эта довольно длинная история, и рассказывать её коленопреклоненным не очень удобно.

Тёмного лорда позабавила эта просьба, но он досадливо вздохнул, прежде чем призвал из другой комнаты стул и опустил его рядом с мальчишкой.

- Наглый сопляк, - пробормотал Волдеморт.

Поттер же, проказливо ухмыльнувшись, вскочил на ноги и опустился на предложенный стул. Причём сделал он это весьма бесцеремонно, и Тёмный Лорд слегка усмехнулся на необъяснимую самоуверенность мальчишки, особенно с учётом того, где он находился и перед кем.

А Гарри на самом деле чувствовал себя здесь как дома. Магия, исходившая от сидящего напротив мага, ощущалась как нечто почти родное. Это не было похоже на их встречи с компаньоном, но что-то весьма близкое. А ещё очень странным было то, что ему невообразимо сильно хотелось прикоснуться к мужчине… эм… существу, сидящему на маленьком стуле. Коснуться так, как бывало в подсознании с его компаньоном… который, по сути, был частью Волдеморта.

Комбинация уже знакомой комнаты и необъяснимого комфорта рядом с магией Тёмного Лорда, заставляла Поттера ощущать, будто он находится в Тайной Комнате и прислушивается к шепоту своего компаньона.

- Ох! – воскликнул Гарри, кое о чём вспомнив. – Я чуть об этом не забыл, - с этими словами он запустил руку под мантию. Стоящий позади «Грюм», все это время не сводящий с гриффиндорца палочки, напрягся и настороженно следил за каждым движением мальчишки.

Чего мужчина уж точно не ожидал, так это того, что Поттер вытащит что-то, отдаленно напоминающее спичечный коробок.

Парень же достал миниатюрный чемодан и опустил его на пол, а потом перевел взгляд на «Грюма».

- Можешь увеличить его? Раз я сам не в состоянии воспользоваться палочкой.

- Что внутри? – спросил мужчина, смотря на чемодан так, будто он распространял смертельный вирус.

- Просто книги без сюрпризов в виде проклятий, - закатил глаза Гарри.

Он заметил, как немного сдвинулся Волдеморт, и в багровых глазах блеснуло любопытство.

- Сделай это, Барти, - совершенно равнодушно произнес холодный голос, но этот тон не обманул Поттера.

«Грюм» подошел к чемодану и коснулся его палочкой, возвращая нормальный размер. Гарри тут же склонился к нему и, расстегнув замок, прошипел пароль к третьему отделению.

- Нотечус? – спросил Волдеморт, подавись вперед.

- Мм, да. Нотечус Нуар – это псевдоним, который я использовал, когда делал заказ в Лютном Переулке. Имя Гарри Поттер слишком известно. Нотечус в переводе с латинского означает тигровая змея, а Нуар – Блэк, в честь крестного, Сириуса Блэка… - Гарри прервался и осмотрел комнату. – А где Хвост? Я надеялся увидеть эту маленькую ублюдочную крысу, пока буду здесь.

- Сейчас Хвост занят и, кстати… откуда ты знаешь, что он здесь? – с раздраженным любопытством спросил Темный Лорд.

- Ах, да. До этого я тоже дойду. Но сначала я хочу принести свои извинения. Полагаю, это звучит так: «Я прошу прощения за то, что вел себя как глупый маленький болван и путался у вас под ногами последние три года». Я не буду извиняться за то, что случилось четырнадцать лет назад, потому что тогда я был ребёнком и ничего вам не сделал. То есть… мне жаль, что это чуть не убило вас, но там не было моей вины, - говорил Гарри, начиная вытаскивать из чемодана книги и складывать их на пол.

- Эти книги! – воскликнул Волдеморт, узнав издания.

- Я принес вам оригиналы, но несколько копий оставил себе. Когда я подумал, что надо отдать эти книги вам, то сначала эта идея была мне неприятна, ведь это означало, что я сам их потеряю. Но потом мне в голову пришла идея скопировать их, к счастью, в то время издатели еще не умели защищать свои публикации от чар копирования, поэтому всё прошло на отлично. Кроме того, это стоило затраченных усилий. Я знаю, что вы оцените это больше, чем что-либо другое.

К тому времени, как Гарри закончил говорить, он как раз достал все книги. А Волдеморт взмахом палочки отлеветировал издания поближе к себе, чтобы горящими от возбуждения глазами изучить названия.

- Ты нашел кабинет Слизерина, - постановил Тёмный Лорд, не отрывая взгляда от книг.

- Да, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Вообще-то, в этом году я провёл там большую часть свободного времени. Тайная Комната – просто идеальное место для изучения тёмной магии, ведь защита Хогвартса на нее не распространяется, да и Министерство не способно засечь использование тёмных проклятий. Я мог использовать там всё, что угодно, не боясь попасться. Это, чёрт возьми, просто бесценно!

Волдеморт всё это время с затаенной радостью изучал стопку книг, но потом его глаза подозрительно сузились, и он посмотрел прямо на Поттера.

- Достаточно, щенок. Я желаю услышать объяснения. Ты знаешь вещи, о которых знать не должен. Чем больше ты говоришь, тем очевиднее это становится. Я требую ответов.

Гарри кивнул, слабо улыбаясь.

- Да, мой Лорд. Вы знали, что когда пытались убить меня в младенчестве, то оставили во мне часть себя?

- Часть себя? – издевательски протянул Волдеморт. – И что это значит?

- Кусочек отломился от вашей души и поселился во мне.

На лице Волдеморта отразилось неверие, переросшее в шок, а потом в осмысление и понимание. Поттер обнаружил, что следить за сменой эмоций маленького человечка весьма увлекательно. Все они промелькнули на его лице за секунду до того, как он взял себя в руки.

- Объясни, - жестким шепотом отдал приказ Тёмный Лорд.

И Гарри объяснил. Он рассказал, как в детстве прятался в своем подсознании, но его пугало тёмное пятно в углу, поэтому он оградил это место барьером. По его теории получалось, что это был спонтанный выброс магии, который он поддерживал годами, чтобы оградиться от тёмного сгустка и не допустить его слияния со своим подсознанием.

Парень рассказал о событиях Хэллоуина: как вылетело его имя из Кубка, как все отвернулись от него, как он с легкостью отбросил великую, нерушимую дружбу с гриффиндорцами.

Гарри рассказал о ночи, когда он впервые за много лет погрузился в свое подсознание и обнаружил там тёмный сгусток. Поведал о том, как осознал, какие колоссальные затраты уходят на поддержание барьера, и как снял его.

Удивительно, но Волдеморт ни разу не перебил его. Не отпустив даже язвительных комментариев на некоторые весьма сентиментальные моменты. Вместо этого он расчетливо осматривал Гарри. Очевидно, Тёмный Лорд тщательно вникал в каждую деталь рассказа и анализировал то, что сам Поттер пока что не понял.

- Если подумать, я очень сильно изменился за последнее время… но совершенно не заметил как, - размышлял парень. – Я стал мыслить иначе. Тот барьер занимал значительную часть моего подсознания, но как только я его снял, мои мысли прояснились. Я смог заметить все скрытые мотивы и намерения относительно меня. Я… - он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – На самом деле, в моих мыслях просто начала преобладать циничность и практичность. Никакой легковерности. Никакого безрассудства.

Я увидел манипуляции Дамблдора там, где они имели место быть. Все это время Хвост был здесь, и вы, наверное, знаете о том происшествии с моим крестным? Сириус Блэк был Хранителем Тайны моих родителей, и его выставили как предателя и убийцу магглов и этой трусливой крысы. Без суда его засадили в Азкабан, даже допрос под Веритасерумом не устроили. Просто бросили в тюрьму.

Думая об этом, я удивился тому, что Дамблдор не проследил и не сделал ничего, чтобы убедиться в справедливости судьи при вынесении такого приговора. Разве это не было его обязанностью? Все эти высокоморальные штучки оказались не более чем мусором. Он же был главой Визенгамота и мог просто настоять на опросе Сириуса под Зельем Правды! Не должен ли он был этого хотеть? Ведь так стало бы больше известно о том, как я сумел спастись. Если, следуя их логике, Сириус был Пожирателем, который лично присутствовал при том, как вы убивали меня – он должен был что-нибудь об этом знать. Его должны были допросить. Но Дамблдор не сделал ничего подобного. Не раздумывая, он допустил заключение невиновного человека в тюрьму.

И это удивило меня… почему? Но потом я понял еще кое-что и куда более занимательное. Очевидно, Дамблдор в ту же ночь забрал меня с руин дома моих родителей и передал Дурслям. Меня нашли на пороге первого ноября. Сириус не смог поймать Хвоста, и был обвинён в убийствах, и потому не мог подать запрос на моё опекунство, как самый приближенный к моим родителям человек. Вместо этого я попал к этим отвратительным магглам.

Месяц назад я написал письмо своей тете, спрашивая в нём, о чём попросил её Дамблдор относительно меня. Я понимал, что добровольно она никогда не ответит, поэтому наполнил письмо довольно сильными чарами принуждения, и, разумеется, эта женщина написала ответ. Оказывается, Дамблдор просто оставил письмо рядом с младенцем. Вот так вот. Он, чёрт возьми, оставил меня на крыльце на всю ночь с жалким письмом о том, что они обязаны принять меня. Этот старик даже не поговорил с ними, просто как мусор подбросив меня к чужой двери. В письме говорилось, что теперь я буду жить у них, и они не имеют права на возражения. Дамблдор отдал меня магглам, хотя мог помочь крёстному и отдать меня ему под опеку.

Вот поэтому Сириус и оказался в Азкабане. Этот старик не хотел меня ему отдавать. Хотел, чтобы я жил с магглами. Позже он извинился, объяснив свой поступок тем, что я должен был вырасти вдали от славы и чуть ли не кланяющегося мне волшебного мира, но всё не так. Он просто хотел, чтобы я был несведущ, - прорычал Гарри. Он не понимал, что его глаза уже буквально светятся от ярости, проступающей наружу. Волдеморт смотрел на него с затаенной радостью и любопытством. Этот полыхающий зелёный цвет был очень близок к цвету смертельного проклятия. Тёмный Лорд чувствовал, как вьётся вокруг мальчишки магия, и это позволило понять, что Гарри Поттер уже в столь юном возрасте обладает весьма большим количеством магических сил.

Тот мальчик, которого он встретил на первом курсе, не вызывал ничего, кроме раздраженного разочарования. Тогда Гарри Поттер, которого провозглашали как победителя, был более чем жалким учеником и магом ниже среднего уровня. В мальчишке не было ничего примечательного. Он был жалок. Но сейчас то, что он узнал об этом юноше, который уже в детстве был могущественен настолько, чтобы сдерживать хоркрукс, да еще и запереть его, заставляло задуматься. Теперь никчёмное состояние того ребенка на первом курсе обрело совершенно другой смысл.

Гарри вздохнул и зарылся пятерней в волосы, пытаясь собраться и совладать с яростью. Дальше он начал рассказывать о том, как развивался его компаньон. Как начал он появляться в его мыслях, передавать образы, идеи и эмоции даже тогда, когда парень был вне своего подсознания.

Поттер рассказал об уроке, когда его компаньон впервые заговорил. Рассказал о том, как он развил эту способность, и компаньон смог разговаривать и появляться когда угодно. Гарри даже объяснил, что его компаньон говорит очень отрывисто и временами слишком непонятно, но по-настоящему важные вещи объясняет хорошо.

Продолжив, парень рассказал о своих видениях и о том, к каким выводам они помогли ему прийти.

– –

Волдеморт нашёл весьма увлекательным то, что его хоркрукс оказался достаточно могущественен для того, чтобы разговаривать с мальчишкой, хотя Лорд немного беспокоился за то, что он рассказал о том, чем является. Когда Поттер рассказал о том, как хоркрукс его обучал и направлял, мужчина заинтересовался. Очевидно, что Поттеру только недавно поведали о частице души. Мальчишка не знал о существовании других хоркруксов и даже не знал, как правильно это называть. Он ни разу не произнес «хоркрукс», оказалось, что этот «компаньон» весьма удачно обходил подобные темы, объясняя «слишком непонятно». Все-таки тот факт, что кто-то мог узнать о хоркруксах, тревожил.

Особенно тревожило то, что он пусть и неосознанно, но рассказал об этом Гарри чёртову Поттеру. Теперь всю эту ситуацию нужно было хорошенько обдумать. А ещё необходимо будет доработать ритуал по воскрешению.

Когда Барти впервые пришел с новостями о том, что Гарри Поттер собирается прийти к нему и добровольно помочь с ритуалом, первая его мысль была о ловушке. А потом пришло удивление, как же об этом прознал старик.

Волдеморт понимал, что если это окажется правдой – но, разумеется, это не так – ритуал нужно будет доработать. Действие ритуала значительно усилится, если Поттер добровольно отдаст свою кровь… и если магия мальчишки на самом деле тёмная, как об этом говорил Барти, тогда… всё это становится ещё более интригующим. Его возрождение пройдет значительно лучше, чем он того ожидает. Если, конечно, все это было правдой.

Но сейчас… сейчас! Ох, как сильно изменилось положение вещей… Мальчик на самом деле тёмный маг. Невероятно, но факт. Редко когда можно увидеть настолько чистую тёмную ауру, да еще у кого-то столь юного! Хотя, его собственная аура в том возрасте была точно такой же. Но ведь он уникален. И можно предположить, что на мальчишку так повлияла душа Тёмного Лорда. В любом случае, Поттер – тёмный, и, очевидно, он предал всех, чтобы встать на сторону Волдеморта. Мальчишка на самом деле добровольно желает помочь с ритуалом. Все эти факторы значительно меняют действие ритуала, но куда больше его волновало то, что Поттер – хоркрукс, это не на шутку его радовало.

Сейчас Волдеморт планировал включить в ритуал и хоркрукс. С его использованием всё пройдет еще результативнее, и сразу после возрождения тела он вернет всю свою мощь. Недолгий процесс привыкания тела к магии – и всё будет готово.

Именно для этих целей он недавно и создал хоркрукс в Нагини, используя ту министерскую дурочку, так удачно подвернувшуюся ему этим летом. Но оказалось, что Нагини, будучи созданной после того, как было разрушено тело, не сможет правильно воздействовать на ритуал. Нет… ему нужен был хоркрукс созданный до того покушения на Поттера. Но как его можно было достать? А теперь он у него есть! Это был идеальный вариант.

Когда Волдеморт впервые понял, что Нагини будет бесполезна, он решил достать один из своих старых хоркруксов, но потом понял, что это просто невозможно. Его жалкая оболочка не справилась бы и с половиной тех охранных чар, которыми он окружил свои хоркруксы для охраны. Он не мог сам проникнуть в Хогвартс за диадемой и никому не мог доверить такое задание. Лестрейнджи сидели в Азкабане, так что чаша тоже была недоступна. А Люциусу и остальным своим последователям Волдеморт доверял не так сильно, чтобы показаться в столь жалком и немощном состоянии.

Так что ему приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. И вся надежда была на кровь мальчишки.

Но сейчас… сейчас он мог использовать два наиважнейших компонента. Похоже, Фортуна, наконец, подарила ему свою улыбку.

Но эти мысли привели его к ещё одному поводу для беспокойства.

Чёртово пророчество. Что оно означает? Он так и не услышал его целиком. Может, там упоминалось о том, что мальчишка должен сменить сторону? Если он позволит Поттеру жить, не поставит ли это под удар его самого? Мальчик не сможет его убить, ведь пока будет жив он, будет жив и Волдеморт. Само существование мальчишки делает Лорда бессмертным.

Он должен узнать больше. Теперь это очевидно как никогда. Он должен узнать весь текст пророчества. Может, для этого использовать Поттера?

Волдеморт посмотрел на Гарри, и коварная ухмылка искривила его губы. Мальчишка уже давно закончил и теперь с терпением, необычным для юноши его возраста, ждал, пока Лорд хоть что-нибудь скажет. Поттер выглядел так, будто ему… комфортно? Это выбивало из колеи. Никому и никогда не было комфортно рядом с Волдемортом. Страшно, запуганно, почтительно … но никогда – комфортно.

- Мне нужно кое-что доработать в ритуале, - наконец принял решение он, и мальчишка кивнул, усмехнувшись.

- Я так и предполагал.

Волдеморт сузил глаза, но продолжения не последовало. Его спокойствие существенно подорвало заявление Поттера о «видениях во снах», во время которых мальчишка находился в его сознании.

Видел, думал и чувствовал как он. Лорд старался дать объяснение этой уникальной связи, но пока что не мог этого сделать, недовольный прорывом в его ментальное пространство. Ведь если все сказанное здесь – ложь, и Поттер до сих пор на стороне Света – это сулит катастрофические последствия.

Мальчишка сказал, что все эти видения были довольно смазанными, болезненными и плохо запоминающимися до того, как он освободил хоркрукс. Но после слияния они прояснились и стали почти последовательными.

Волдеморт решал, что же ему делать дальше. Он мог бы просто запереть Поттера в поместье до тех пор, пока ритуал не будет доработан. От мысли позволить мальчишке вернуться в Хогвартс и тем самым, возможно, упустить такой шанс в горле скапливалась неприятная желчь. Но это была необходимая проверка.

Если доработать ритуал с учетом добровольного участия, то участие и должно быть добровольным. И мальчишка докажет это своим возвращением. Тёмный Лорд чувствовал странную уверенность, что он вернётся.

- Барти сопроводит тебя обратно в Хогвартс. Я свяжусь с ним, когда будет готов ритуал. Это не займет много времени. Ты придёшь, когда он тебя позовет. Ясно? – сказал Волдеморт тоном, не допускающим возражений. Как это ни странно, Поттер усмехнулся.

- Звучит как план. Не то чтобы мои предложения приветствовались, но было бы здорово, если бы вы запланировали это мероприятие на полдень в среду или в выходные. Если это ритуал ночного типа, то подойдет ночь вторника. В среду у меня стоят только Чары, и если нужно - я с легкостью могу пропустить и их.

- Так уверен, что после ритуала я позволю тебе уйти? – приподняв бровь, сухо поинтересовался Темный Лорд.

- Ну, сейчас-то вы меня отпускаете? Кроме того, даже без всех этих «пока жив ты, я бессмертен», я могу быть вам полезен, если останусь рядом с этим старым маразматиком.

Волдеморт усмехнулся, хотя должен был проклясть мальчишку на месте за такое. Этот щенок был упрям и дерзок, но это почему-то не надоедало. Поттер напоминал его самого в молодости, только манеры у первого хуже, да еще эта самоуверенность непомерно раздражала. Но он сработается с мальчишкой. В такой ситуации Поттер – его козырная карта.

Лорд думал, что старик холит и лелеет мальчишку, готовя его как нового Лорда Света, а он всего лишь использовал его как оружие. Что ж, если он надеется, что мальчик послушно займет отведенное ему место – его ожидает большой сюрприз.

Ухмылка Волдеморта стала шире.

Очень интересно.

– –

Уже почти светало, когда Гарри вместе с «Грюмом» спустились в холл. Всё это время мужчина исправно пил свое зелье из фляжки, сохраняя трансформацию. Скорее всего, он делал это из-за неприятных ощущений, которыми сопровождаются превращение в себя и обратно в Грюма. Гарри был немного разочарован тем, что не увидел настоящего Барти, но в настоящий момент это было не так важно.

Активировав двусторонний порт-ключ, они появились в том же месте в туннеле, из которого и исчезли. Поттер чувствовал себя обессиленным, и как только они выбрались из туннеля, он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и отправился в Больничное крыло. Юноша бывал там довольно часто, поэтому знал, где мадам Помфри хранит Бодрящее Зелье и что простая Алохомора откроет кабинет. Эти чары знал любой второкурсник (за исключением, конечно, Гермионы, которая прекрасно справлялась с этими чарами и на первом), и Гарри удивился, что никто не запирает двери более мощными охранными заклинаниями.

Он положил зелье в карман, намереваясь принять его перед завтраком, и незамеченным выскользнул из бБольничного крыла. К тому времени как Поттер поднялся в спальню, до пробуждения его соседей оставалось полтора часа, поэтому он быстро переоделся в пижаму и улёгся в постель. За полтора часа он точно не выспится, но вот скользнуть в подсознание и обсудить сегодняшнее происшествие с компаньоном как раз успеет.

Сейчас Гарри чувствовал странное веселье. Часть него до сих пор не верила, что он это сделал. Он встретился с Волдемортом! Он целую ночь провел в компании самого могущественного тёмного мага этого столетия, наслаждаясь каждой минутой. Просто присутствие рядом с Тёмным Лордом дарило парню невероятные магические ощущения. Весь воздух в той комнате был пропитан магией Волдеморта, и это с учётом того, в каком слабом теле тот сейчас пребывает.

У Поттера просто не было сил ждать момента полного воскрешения. Как не сойти с ума от ожидания? Он чертовски взволнован и буквально дрожит от нетерпения. Он страстно желает, чтобы ритуал был проведен в эти выходные, но логически понимал, что вряд ли все будет готово так скоро. Возможно, это произойдёт в следующую среду? Даже если это будет другой день – он сможет выбраться. Это усилит подозрительность Гермионы, но Гарри что-нибудь придумает. Может, что-нибудь связанное с книгой по Алдрику? Или еще что-нибудь. Он точно выкрутится.

Юноша глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять взволнованность и проникнуть в своё подсознание.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

Ритуала не было ни в выходные, ни в следующую среду, ни в четверг утром. Все это время Гарри пытался поймать взгляд «Грюма», но все безрезультатно, профессор просто игнорировал его.

Неделя тянулась очень медленно, и терпение юноши уже было на исходе. Он как можно сильнее пытался загрузить себя. Теперь каждое утро он спускался в Тайную Комнату, где полтора часа тренировался в магии – преимущественно темной – и около часа-двух переписывал древнюю эльфийскую книгу. Вечера он проводил в гостиной с Роном и Гермионой, выполняя домашнюю работу, и даже они заметили, как расстроен в последнее время их друг.

К пятнице Поттер переписал двадцать страниц, которые тут же отдал Гермионе для перевода. Девушка прямо изнемогала от желания поскорее заняться рукописями. Копию книги по Древнему Алдрику она проглотила практически за неделю и при каждом приёме пищи в Большом зале рассказывала Гарри, как очарователен этот язык.

Юноша регулярно проверял зачарованный пергамент на наличие долгожданного послания, но лист оставался чист. Сказать, что он был разочарован, значит промолчать.

Утром в пятницу Гарри сидел на Зельях, лениво помешивая настойку Обостряющую Ум в своем котле. Сейчас зелье приняло молочно-белый цвет, с плавающими в нем комками. В конечном результате настойка должна была стать желтого цвета. Поттер практически не уделял внимания своему вареву, зная, что это на редкость глупое зелье. Его эффект продлевался на час-полтора, и, в последствии, новую дозу нельзя было принимать сорок восемь часов.

Юноша нашел несколько зелий, заклинаний и ритуалов, которые приносили куда лучший эффект для повышения сообразительности, чем то зелье, которое они изучали сейчас. Правда, все те зелья, заклинания и ритуалы были темными, незаконными или состояли из незаконных компонентов. Таак... зелье, которое они варили на данный момент, было лучшим выбором для законопослушных магов. Гарри совершенно не впечатлило то, что настолько бесполезное зелье, пусть и законное, внесли в программу для сдачи ТРИТОНов.

В любом случае, интереса к зелью Поттер не проявлял совершенно, хотя и был одним из первых и уже подошел к завершающей стадии приготовления, но вовсе не потому, что рассчитывал использовать эту настойку в будущем.

Что было ещё хуже, так это то, что сейчас шла самая скучная стадия варки. Гарри нужно было тупо сидеть и каждые три минуты помешивать зелье, один раз против часовой стрелки, выжидать тридцать секунд и три раза быстро мешать по часовой. Потом опять ждать три минуты, и все сначала. Нудно и скучно. Очень, очень скучно.

Юноша как раз закончил в очередной раз помешивать своё варево, поэтому он откинулся на спинку стула и, глубоко вздохнув, осмотрел класс. Ну, что можно сказать, Гермиона, единственная из гриффиндорцев, тоже сейчас проходила эту «нудную» стадию. Её зелье было такого же цвета, как и зелье Гарри. Быстрый взгляд на другую половину класса дал понять, что Малфой, Забини и Гринграсс находятся на этой же стадии, хотя Поттер не мог сказать, какого цвета их зелья.

Снейп скользнул между центральными рядами и остановился возле Гарри, прожигая его презрительным взглядом, на что юноша незаинтересованно посмотрел на профессора и непонимающе приподнял бровь.

Снейп яростно сузил глаза и скривил губы, но прежде чем он успел открыть рот и снять с Гриффиндора баллы, в дверь постучали.

Профессор резко поднял голову и с легким интересом посмотрел на дверь.

- Войдите, - с усмешкой отрезал он.

После этих слов буквально все ученики обернулись и с любопытством уставились на дверной проём. Когда открылась дверь, и в аудиторию вошел приглашенный человек, все шокированно замерли на местах.

В комнату с высоко поднятой головой, но заметно нервничающий, вошел Игорь Каркаров.

Гарри пристально следил за тем, как мужчина подходит к Снейпу и начинает что-то яростно нашептывать тому на ухо.

Профессор поднял руку и осмотрел класс, замечая, с каким любопытством на них смотрят ученики.

- Возвращайтесь к работе! – прорычал он, и студенты тут же отвернулись, изображая активную деятельность над котлами.

Снейп выглядел крайне недовольным от такого появления Каркарова, но все же указал подбородком в конец кабинета, куда они и направились.

Гарри тут же достал палочку и скользнул под парту. К счастью, именно сейчас ему нужно было взять лежащие в ней ингредиенты. Поэтому проделал он это совершенно спокойно. Направив палочку на своё ухо, юноша произнес: «Десклано», а потом, выпрямившись на своем месте, из-под стола указал палочкой на двух мужчин, стоящих в другом конце кабинета. Это заклинание было чем-то наподобие беспроводного микрофона к его уху.

- … выжил из ума! Какого черта ты врываешься ко мне во время урока?

- Ты не сможешь избегать меня постоянно, Северус!

- Я не избегаю тебя, - усмехнулся Снейп. – Я просто занят.

- Что-то надвигается, Северус! И оно уже близко! Это не…

- Дурак, я и без тебя это знаю. Так что заткнись и выметайся из моего класса!

- Что, если он призовет нас? – панически прошипел Каркаров.

- Что тогда будешь делать ты, это твои проблемы, Игорь, - фыркнул Снейп. – А что буду делать я, это мое дело. И касается оно лишь одного меня.

- Я не смогу вернуться! Он точно меня убьет!

- И. Мне. Наплевать! – прошипел Снейп. – А сейчас ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ!

Каркаров резко выпрямился и, пронзив собеседника полным негодования взглядом, почти бегом бросился между рядами к двери. Выйдя, он с грохотом захлопнул её за собой.

Гарри быстро убрал палочку и повернулся к своему зелью, как раз вовремя, чтобы понять, что он забыл его помешивать, и теперь настойка приобрела коричневый оттенок.

«Вот дерьмо», - подумал про себя юноша, прежде чем быстрым взмахом палочки очистить котел.

- И как думаешь, что это было? – таинственным голосом спросил Рон, когда через двадцать минут он, Гарри и Гермиона покинули подземелья, направляясь в Большой зал.

- Что за «это», Рон? – незаинтересованно спросил Поттер.

- Что! Да ты шутишь! Все эти штучки со Снейпом и Каркаровым!

- Ох, верно… это.

- Хм, да… ЭТО, - выделил последнее слово Рон.

- Думаешь, может что-то произойти? – обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона, глядя на них обоих. Прикусив нижнюю губу, она посмотрела на Поттера. – Гарри?

Юноше захотелось проклясть её, но он сдержался.

- Да?

- Ты… помнишь, ты рассказывал нам о снах, которые снились тебе в конце лета? О Сам-Знаешь-Ком и Хвосте… и еще одном мужчине?

Гарри немного замедлил шаг, но сохранил внешнюю невозмутимость.

- Да? И что?

- Может… может, тебе снилось еще нечто подобное?

В глазах Рона засветилось любопытство, и он выжидающе уставился на своего друга.

Поттер же просто пожал плечами и покачал головой.

- Нет. Ни разу. Мой шрам давно не болел. Даже Рон может это подтвердить, ведь в последнее время я не просыпался от кошмаров. Я прав, Рон?

На лице Уизли отразился мыслительный процесс ака «запор».

- Хмм… теперь, когда ты это упомянул… да, ты прав. Никаких кошмаров после Хэллоуина. Но в сентябре у тебя же была пара таких снов?

На этот раз Гарри отреагировал эмоциональнее, но все же пожал плечами и ответил:

- Даже если и были – я не помню, о чем они.

Гермиона отвернулась, и они продолжили идти к Большому залу. Девушка всё это время выглядела крайне задумчивой, и Гарри это не нравилось. Не было ничего хорошего в том, что она пыталась разобраться в его секретах. Но Гермиона до сих пор не могла собрать воедино все кусочки. Юноша временами проникал в её сознание, просто чтобы проверить, что она не представляет для него опасности.

Она и не представляла. Девушка всего лишь не могла разобраться в коснувшихся его изменениях. Гермиона разработала несколько теорий, и некоторые из них были довольно убедительными, но ни одна даже близко с правдой не стояла.

Трои вошло в Большой зал и заняло свои места. Рон тут же начал наполнять свою тарелку едой, а Гермиона продолжала пребывать в задумчивом состоянии, что, в свою очередь, раздражало Гарри.

Юноша вздохнул и решил разобраться с этим после того, как наполнит желудок, так что он сосредоточился на содержимом стола.

Через пятнадцать минут в Большой зал прихромал «Грюм» и занял свое место за преподавательским столом. Поттер привычно посмотрел на мужчину, но вместо полного игнорирования тот посмотрел прямо на него. Юноша чуть не подпрыгнул, но сумел сдержать порыв и только чуть вздрогнул.

Когда их глаза встретились, «Грюм» коротко кивнул и, скользнув рукой во внутренний карман, достал из него зачарованный пергамент, а потом быстро спрятал назад.

Глаза Гарри тут же взволнованно заблестели, и он едва удержал стремительно расползающуюся на губах ухмылку. Вместо этого он усмехнулся мужчине кончиками губ и быстро кивнул, прежде чем вернулся к содержимому своей тарелки, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Когда юноша закончил с обедом, Рон ещё был в процессе. Поэтому Гарри взял свою сумку и достал из нее книгу. Книга называлась «Защита от Темных Сил для магов-нейтралов» Темерите Винискаса, на самом же деле, это была зачарованная от посторонних глаз «Теория магической защиты» Вилберта Слинкхарда.

Между двумя последними страницами лежал обычный на вид пергамент. Поттер взял его в руки и опустил чуть ниже уровня стола, с трепетом вглядевшись в знакомый почерк на обычно чистом пергаменте.

Сегодня в полночь.

Будь у статуи.

На губах юноши появилась широкая улыбка, когда он прочел эти фразы. Быстро приняв беспечный вид, Гарри взмахом палочки очистил пергамент и вернул его на место между двумя последними страницами книги.

В полночь! В полночь, в полночь, в полночь!

Эти слова песней звучали в сознании Поттера. В то время как внешне он пытался сохранить невозмутимость, внутри юноша отплясывал джигу.

- Эй, Гарри. Что с тобой? – влез в его мысли голос Рона, заставляя резко вскинуть голову.

- А?

- Просто ты выглядишь так, будто произошло что-то хорошее. Что случилось?

- Ох, эм… на самом деле ничего. Сегодня пятница. Ну, знаешь… радость от предвкушения выходных.

- Ага, - усмехнулся Рон. – Ненавижу то, что пятница заканчивается уроками Снейпа, но я рад, когда они заканчиваются.

- Ага, - усмехнулся в ответ Гарри. – Я тоже.

Поттер весь вечер не находил себе места, будучи слишком обеспокоен и взволнован. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на домашней работе, но безрезультатно, поэтому, извинившись, юноша сказал, что ему необходимо проветриться. И Рон и Гермиона знали, что это лишь предлог, под которым Гарри всегда исчезает в неизвестном направлении, но они уже прекрасно знали, что спрашивать об этом бессмысленно: в лучшем случае им просто не ответят.

Поттер спустился в Тайную Комнату и подошел к телу василиска. Он был очень рад тому, что эта змея – длиной в пятьдесят футов, потому что много участков кожи он довольно сильно повредил, практикуясь в заклинаниях.

Гарри мгновенно растворился в яростных атаках на труп чудовища. Его сознание без остатка растворилось в эйфории. Он даже потерял счет времени и опомнился лишь тогда, когда его часы на запястье начали жечь, давая понять, что время истекло.

Юноша замер, тяжело дыша от напряжения. Его глаза светились каким-то потусторонним светом от перенасыщения темной магией. Поттер медленно приходил в себя, прогоняя остатки смеха из груди. Оглядев результат своих неистовых нападений, он отметил, что скоро придется переходить на новый участок тела. За неделю тренировок кожа на этом месте давно лопнула, открывая вид на разорванные мышцы и местами даже на кости. И после этого ещё будут говорить, что василиски «магически устойчивы»!

Хотя, возможно, «магическая устойчивость» устойчива лишь по отношению к «нормальной» магии. Нейтральной и, вероятно, светлой, хотя он знал, что и у светлой магии есть весьма мощные заклинания. Взять хотя бы Патронуса. Несколько недель назад Поттер практиковался в этом заклинании, просто чтобы убедиться, что он с ним до сих пор справляется. И снова справился.

Это заклинание было несложно использовать, хотя теперь оно как-то странно ощущалось. Как что-то… неправильное. У этой магии был странный вкус, и юноше он не нравился.

Гарри даже хотел поискать в школьной библиотеке книги о специфике светлой магии, но оказалось, что он не настолько в этом заинтересован, чтобы так бездарно тратить время. Юноша бегло просмотрел полки в кабинете Слизерина на подобную тематику, но не очень удивился, ничего подобного не обнаружив.

В любом случае, Поттер подозревал, что и в светлой магии есть мощные заклинания, способные нанести повреждения василиску. Как он понял, светлые заклинания просто были менее разрушительными. А сама суть темных – разрушение.

Даже после «завершения сессии» Гарри все ещё чувствовал себя слишком нервным для того, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. Его одноклассники наверняка ещё там, и они заметят, что юноша ведет себя еще более необычно, чем всегда. Поэтому Поттер уселся на кушетку и открыл «Незаметное проникновение в сознание» Клэйр Видере.

Он уже несколько раз просматривал эту книгу, изучив большинство глав. Из этого издания юноша узнал, что его изящные прогулки в чужих мыслях носят название Легилименция. Но что заинтересовало его еще больше, так это наличие у этого искусства «родственника»: Окклюменции. В то время как Легилименция позволяла считывать чужие мысли, Окклюменция защищала от подобных вторжений.

«Незаметное проникновение в сознание» от Клэйр Видере была книгой именно о Легилименции, а не о Окклюменции. В издании была лишь одна глава, посвященная этому искусству, и именно её сейчас и читал Гарри.

Это оказалось довольно сложной и многоступенчатой наукой. Первый уровень - единственный расписанный в этой книге довольно детально - заключался в простом очищении сознания на момент чужого вторжения. Нужно было очистить сознание, оставив огромное пустое пространство, которое ничего бы не смогло показать вторгшемуся.

Всё это звучало просто классно, и Поттер ещё сильнее заинтересовался в подобном искусстве, а значит, ему нужно было найти книгу, посвященную Окклюменции.

Вздохнув, юноша положил издание на кушетку и помассировал виски. Он закрыл глаза и позволил своим мыслям унестись в события предстоящей ночи. Волдеморт – Тёмный Лорд – воскреснет этой ночью в своём теле, и Гарри добровольно поможет ему в этом.

Логически Поттер понимал, что поступает… неразумно. Или, наоборот, слишком разумно. В этом он уверен не был. Юноша вообще не очень сильно анализировал сложившуюся ситуацию. Ощущения, которые он испытывал, когда думал обо всем этом, порой просто ошеломляли. Внутри Гарри был уверен, что поступает правильно. Сама магия подталкивала его к этому, и сам он не испытывал никаких протестов по поводу возрождения Темного Лорда. Хотя где-то глубоко внутри юноша знал, что с криками, зубами и ногтями не должен допустить подобного.

Но… почему? Почему он не должен этого хотеть? Гарри открыл глаза и рассеянно осмотрел комнату. Похоже, ему нужно обосновать свои действия. «Почему он должен этого хотеть» против «почему не должен». Поттер не мог позволить буквально выпотрошить себя без серьёзных на то причин.

Первыми… будут причины, побуждающие его желать этого.

Волдеморт – Тёмный Лорд, а Гарри с недавних пор темный маг, и ему это нравится. Он не сожалел о сделанном выборе и привык думать о себе как о тёмном. Как тёмного волшебника, его тянет к Лорду, и юноша знал и осознавал это. Но ещё он понимал, что это не просто притяжение. Поттер чувствовал, что связан с мужчиной каким-то невообразимо интимным способом. Он знал это, потому что практически с рождения, пусть и неосознанно, но хранил в себе часть души Волдеморта.

Так… почему он должен хотеть остановить это.

Волдеморт безумен… ну, это правда. Но и Гарри не совсем нормален, за последние полгода он сотворил массу отвратительный и необоснованных вещей.

Тёмный Лорд развяжет новую войну, а войны без жертв не бывает. Это можно было бы принять за основной аргумент, но юноше почему-то казалось, что эта война… необходима? Хотя он и не понимал зачем, но мысленно был полностью с этим согласен. Поэтому отказывался использовать эту причину как повод для предотвращения возрождения Волдеморта. Поттер просто не знал, что стоит за этой войной и каковы её мотивы. Без полного понимания ситуации он просто не мог выступать против возвращения Лорда.

Волдеморт убил его родителей.

Гарри закатил глаза. Вот уж тупая отговорка. Для него родители – просто название. Несуществующие, идеализированные образы без какого-либо значения. Юноша никогда их не знал, и поэтому их утрата ничего для него не значила. Зато эти ублюдки-магглы и старик, передавший им Гарри, были вполне реальными. И Тёмный Лорд собирается вести войну против этого старика и таких как Дурсли.

Вот и всё.

Стало понятно, что у Поттера просто нет причин не помогать Лорду. А если он поможет – Волдеморт прекратит свои попытки убить его. Гарри был просто уверен в этом. Даже без всех этих «делает его бессмертным» и «драгоценная часть души», он понимал, что если и дальше будет противостоять Тёмному Лорду, то тот его просто убьет. Но если юноша перейдёт на сторону Волдеморта… что ж, самосохранение – отличный мотиватор. В таком случае, Гарри придётся доказать своё рвение при проведении ритуала и показать, что он очень, очень хочет присоединиться к мужчине.

Итак. Болезненное проведение ритуала, приплюсованное к желанию выжить, приравнивается к добровольному участию в процессе возрождения.

Гарри засмеялся от столь высокопарной фразы и возвёл глаза к потолку. Он понимал, что ведёт себя сейчас нелепо, но это мало его волновало.

Поттер произнес заклинание и разочарованно застонал, когда высветилась уже половина девятого вечера. Но комендантский час начинается в десять, поэтому юноша мог позволить себе задержаться в Тайной Комнате.

Встав с кушетки, он подошёл к столу, на котором лежала древняя эльфийская книга. Гарри достал тетрадь из пергаментов и открыл страницу, на которой остановился.

Этот пергамент был связан с пергаментом, который был у Гермионы, поэтому всё написанное им проявлялось и у девушки. Так было намного проще и удобнее переводить.

Поттер переписывал текст до тех пор, пока в комнате не раздался звон, оповещающий о том, что сейчас уже девять часов. Юноше нужно было какое-то время побыть в гостиной, чтобы не нарываться на назойливое внимание одноклассников на выходных.

Через два с половиной часа Гарри сидел в гостиной, стараясь не хмуриться при виде близнецов, Ли Джордана, Симуса, Рона и ещё нескольких гриффиндорцев, которых он и по фамилиям-то не помнил, за одним из столов.

Все они играли в игру, ещё более бессмысленную, чем плюй-камни. Хотя Поттер свято верил, что ничего глупее просто не бывает, но, очевидно, близнецы исправили это упущение и придумали её.

«Если кто и способен на такую высокую степень идиотизма, то только близнецы», - зло подумал Гарри, когда комнату наполнил новый взрыв хохота.

Сейчас уже было одиннадцать вечера, а значит, через час он должен был встретиться с «Грюмом», но, похоже, его одноклассники и не думали расходиться по спальням. Всё же сегодня пятница, и ни у кого не было желания лечь спать пораньше, а вот желание наблюдать и участвовать в игре определённо присутствовало.

Юноша уже понял, что никто из его соседей не ляжет спать раньше него, а значит, ему нужно будет сделать это первым. Наложить на кровать Отводящие Глаза чары и Удерживающие на полог, а потом найти способ незамеченным выскользнуть из гостиной, полной учеников.

Мантия-невидимка, конечно, поможет избежать чужого внимания, но нужно же было ещё как-то открыть портрет. А Гермиона точно заметит, как сам собой откроется и закроется вход, и это точно наведёт её на мысли о Гарри под мантией.

Может, следует выбраться из окна в спальне? Это была легко вполне выполнимая идея, ведь у него есть «Молния», к которой он не прикасался уже несколько месяцев.

Поттер осмотрел гостиную, определяя местонахождение своих соседей по комнате. Дин стоял у стола, наблюдая за игрой. Симус и Рон принимали участие в забаве… но что насчёт Невилла…

Юноша осмотрелся, пытаясь отыскать самого застенчивого своего одноклассника, и нахмурился, когда не обнаружил его. Неужели Невилл уже поднялся в спальню? Это сильно усложняет дело… Гарри был уверен, что видел Лонгботтома всего пару минут назад.

Если он поднялся наверх только что, значит, у него есть шанс. Дело в том, что Невилл всегда принимал душ перед сном, а не утром, потому что ненавидел приходить к завтраку с влажными волосами.

Поттер вскочил и начал быстро собирать вещи. Заметив это, Гермиона вопросительно приподняла брови.

- Я уже устал… так что пойду ложиться. Тем более, завтра мне рано вставать.

- О? Зачем? – с любопытством спросила девушка.

Гарри приподнял брови и пронзительно на неё посмотрел. Грейнджер нахмурилась и обиженно надулась.

- Ладно-ладно. Можешь не отвечать, - пробормотала она.

- Спасибо, Гермиона, - ухмыльнулся юноша.

Его взгляд смягчился, и она уступчиво вздохнула.

- Ладно… спокойной ночи, Гарри.

- Ночи, - ответил он, перекидывая через плечо сумку и направляясь к ступенькам. Войдя в комнату, Поттер заметил, что Невилл как раз скрывается за дверью ванной. Юноша облегчённо вздохнул, но терять времени ему было нельзя: Лонгботтом никогда не принимал душ долго.

Гарри подбежал к своей постели и, схватив одну из подушек, трансфигурировал её в куклу с чёрной копной волос. Она напоминала манекен из маггловских магазинов, и если не присматриваться, то выглядела она вполне правдоподобно. Юноша укрыл манекен одеялом и, наложив все необходимые чары, быстро достал метлу, мантию-невидимку и Карту. Коснувшись палочкой верхушки чемодана, он положил его в карман. На прошлой неделе в Тайной Комнате Гарри скопировал ещё несколько книг, оригиналы которых собирался взять с собой.

Потом юноша накинул на себя мантию и схватил метлу. Подойдя к самому большому окну спальни, он открыл его и, оседлав древко, вылетел наружу, взмахом палочки закрывая за собой окно.

Мантия не смогла прикрыть метлу полностью, и это поставило бы Поттера в неприятное положение, если кому-нибудь снизу вздумалось бы посмотреть вверх. Поэтому он быстро спустился к земле и взмахом палочки наложил на метлу Уменьшающие чары, спрятав её в кармане. До встречи с «Грюмом» оставалось ещё сорок пять минут, но сперва еще нужно было добраться до места встречи. Юноша активировал Карту и направился к ближайшему входу в замок.

Через тридцать минут он прислонился к стене возле статуи одноглазой ведьмы. Из-за того, что Поттер обходил коридоры с Филчем, миссис Норрис, Пивзом и перфектами, патрулирующими замок, это отняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.

Без пяти минут полночь Гарри ощутил, как вспыхнула в воздухе чужая магия. Он подумал, что это «Грюм» под чарами Невидимости и уже хотел скинуть мантию, но решил все-таки посмотреть на Карту. Какое счастье, что он так и сделал! На месте, где ощущалось присутствие мага, стояла точка с именем Северуса Снейпа, и юноша чуть не вскрикнул, увидев это имя.

Глаза Поттера удивленно распахнулись, и он быстро достал палочку. Еще раз посмотрев на Карту, Гарри нашел имя Бартемиуса Крауча, который находился в нескольких коридорах отсюда. Наложив на ноги Заглушающие чары, юноша медленно двинулся к концу коридора, отдаляясь от стоящего у противоположной от статуи стены Снейпа.

Отойдя достаточно далеко, Поттер сорвался на бег по направлению к Барти и был порядком удивлен, увидев идущего по коридору мужчину, который не использовал никаких чар для невидимости.

- Грюм! – громко прошептал Гарри, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от «профессора».

Мужчина замер и молниеносно вскинул палочку.

- Поттер?

- У нас проблема, - прорычал юноша, немного приподнимая капюшон мантии, чтобы маг смог увидеть его глаза.

- Что еще за проблема? – приподнял брови «Грюм».

- Снейп под чарами Невидимости стоит у статуи! Ты что, рассказал ему? То есть… он приглашен на сегодняшнее мероприятие?

- Что? Снейп? Конечно, нет! Какого дьявола он там забыл?

- А мне откуда знать? Но разве он не Пожиратель Смерти?

- Снейп – шпион. Вот только непонятно чей: Дамблдора или Темного Лорда. Я ему никогда не доверял.

Гарри вскинул голову, стараясь осмыслить последние новости.

«Не доверять Снейпу. Что ж, в этом нет ничего сложного. Я никогда ему особо не верил».

- Шпион, да? Интересно… В таком случае, его пребывание там не может быть простым совпадением.

- Да, не может, - нахмурившись, пробормотал «Грюм». Его нормальный глаз с подозрением впился в юношу. – Ты ведь никому не проболтался?

- Нет! И я очистил пергамент в ту же секунду, как прочел сообщение. Да никто и не смог бы понять, о какой статуе идет речь. В замке их тысячи.

- Пожалуй, мне стоит проверить свой кабинет на наличие Подслушивающих чар, - пробормотал «профессор». – Не удивлюсь, если там их будет с десяток…

- Проверь. В любом случае, нам повезло, что я вовремя понял, кто он. Поначалу я подумал, что это под чарами Невидимости пришел ты. Я рад, что догадался свериться с Картой, прежде чем снять мантию.

- Картой? Ты о той, которая по именам отражает каждого человека в замке?

- Да, об этой.

- Он еще там?

Гарри достал из-под мантии Карту, так, что теперь прямо перед «Грюмом» в воздухе висела рука с зажатым в ней пергаментом. Юноша указал на точку с именем Снейпа.

- Да, там.

«Профессор» издал гортанный рык и достал карманные часы.

- Мы не можем ждать, когда он уберется оттуда, - нахмурился он. – Мы должны уйти другим путём. Ты знаешь ещё какие-нибудь тайные проходы?

Поттер задумался на мгновение.

- Ну, есть еще секретный ход, ведущий от Дракучей Ивы к Визжащей Хижине, но к этому дереву затруднительно подобраться. Потом есть потайной ход за статуей Грегори Льстивого, но я им никогда не пользовался: близнецы предупреждали, что о нем известно Филчу, и там полно мин-ловушек.

- Попытаем счастья со статуей Льстивого. Филч всего-навсего никчемный сквиб, и его «мины-ловушки» не доставят проблем, - фыркнул мужчина.

Гарри кивнул, и его рука с зажатой в ней Картой исчезла под мантией.

- Я буду идти вперед, - начал «профессор», - а ты следуй за мной.

- Тогда вперед, - ответил юноша.

Через пять минут они уже стояли у статуи Грегори Льстивого. «Грюму» понадобилась всего минута, чтобы понять, как открыть тайный проход, и Поттер облегченно вздохнул, ведь как это сделать, сам он не знал.

Пятнадцать минут они шли по очень узкому туннелю, изредка натыкаясь на элементарные, слабенькие чары Филча. Почувствовав, как исчезло давление защиты, мужчина достал порт-ключ, и их обоих молниеносно, с негромким хлопком, втянуло не в очень приятный водоворот.

Через секунду они уже стояли в знакомом холле. Вот только сейчас Гарри немного беспокоился, но, не дожидаясь особого предложения, он запустил руку в карман и достал палочку.

«Грюм», заметив это, заметно напрягся и не менее заметно удивился, когда ему протянули палочку так, что её острие указывало на своего хозяина.

- Подозреваю, что меня все еще не рады будут видеть вооруженным, поэтому хочу тебя попросить присмотреть за моей палочкой, - усмехнулся Поттер.

«Профессор» фыркнул и, спрятав палочку, с удивительной для человека с деревянной ногой грацией развернулся и направился к одному из коридоров.

Юноша секунду с любопытством наблюдал за ним, а потом направился следом. «Грюм» продолжал идти по коридорам, увешанным деревянными панелями, которые были изысканно украшены специальными плафончиками для лампочек. Только самих лампочек сейчас здесь не было, их заменяли ярко светящиеся магические шары.

Гарри почувствовал, как приятно закололо шрам, и чем дальше они шли, тем насыщеннее становилось это ощущение, вызывая широкую ухмылку на губах. Юноша потянул свою магию, позволяя ей кружить подле него. Очевидно, что изначально этот дом был маггловским, но в структуру здания уже вплелась масса магических следов. Гарри был уверен, что легко обнаружит самую насыщенную магией комнату.

И на самом деле, через минуту он уже знал, куда они направляются. В конце коридора была комната, прямо светящаяся от избытка магии. Да и покалывающий шрам подтверждал догадку о местонахождении Волдеморта.

В десяти шагах от двери «Грюм» внезапно остановился и, согнувшись, сжал зубы. Поттер тоже замер, не совсем понимая такой резкой смены поведения. Но его замешательство длилось всего несколько секунд, пока он не увидел, как запузырилась кожа мужчины. «Грюм» судорожно ухватился за деревянную ногу и начал её расшатывать, выдергивая и сползая по стене на пол. В следующую секунду он поднял руку, выдергивая волшебный глаз из пустой глазницы.

Все это время юноша наблюдал, как заканчивается действие Оборотного Зелья, и мужчина принимает свой истинный облик.

Превращение заняло не так много времени, но Гарри понял, что это поистине неприятный процесс. Немного пошатываясь, Барти Крауч встал на ноги и, нагнувшись, поднял с пола деревянную ногу, прислоняя её к стене. Положив в карман волшебный глаз, он обернулся к Поттеру.

Мужчина, стоящий сейчас перед Гарри, выглядел лет на тридцать. У него была бледная кожа, спутанные соломенно-желтые волосы и легкий налет веснушек на лице. Темные впалые глаза Барти блестели диким безумием. Полностью обернувшись, он подарил юноше сумасшедшую улыбку-оскал.

- Ну, Поттер… сейчас мы явимся перед нашим Лордом. Ты готов?

- Готов, - Гарри вернул мужчине не менее пугающий оскал.

Тихо засмеявшись, Крауч повернулся к нужной двери. Как и в прошлый раз, она была двустворчатой, но мужчина открыл только одну створку и бесшумно скользнул внутрь. Поттер последовал за ним, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, наткнувшись на коленопреклоненного Барти.

- Мой Лорд. Я привел Гарри Поттера, - с почтительным придыханием произнес мужчина, не поднимая головы.

Юноша оставался стоять на месте, оценивая окружающую обстановку. И он сразу понял, что они вошли в заднюю дверь некогда бальной комнаты. Сейчас вся мебель отсюда была убрана, а в центре зала возвышался огромных размеров котел, таких Гарри не видел прежде никогда. Под котлом горел магический огонь, а содержимое сосуда уже кипело.

Вокруг котла были выгравированы круги, пронумерованные рунами и еще какими-то странными символами. Сгорбившись, эти символы как раз выводил не кто иной, как Хвост. А в левитируемом кресле восседал Темный Лорд. Он обернулся, и Гарри увидел тонкую змеиную усмешку, искривившую губы мужчины при виде коленопреклоненного Крауча.

- Очень хорошо, Барти. И приветствую вас обоих на ритуале моего воскрешения, - произнес Волдеморт со слабым смешком, взмахнув тонкой, костлявой рукой. Барти поднял голову. На его лице отражался всепоглощающий восторг, а глаза светились триумфом.

Юноша подозревал, что сейчас тоже выглядит именно так, и чувствовал, как с каждой секундой растет его нетерпение.

Темный Лорд указал рукой на единственный предмет мебели в комнате: маленький, но длинный стол, стоящий вдоль стены с дверью, в которую вошли Барти и Гарри.

- Поттер, там лежит инструкция, ознакомься с ней, - дозволительно махнул рукой Волдеморт.

Юноша быстро кивнул.

- Да, мой Лорд, - сказал он, поворачиваясь и стремительно подходя к столу. Взяв в руки лежащий на нем пергамент, Гарри приступил к чтению, и с каждой прочитанной строчкой его глаза становились все шире. Закончив, он перевел взгляд на стол, на котором увидел ритуальный кинжал и кусок черной вельветовой ткани.

Поттер повернулся к Волдеморту, на губах которого играла слабая усмешка. Мужчина приподнял брови, ожидая, что из юноши вот-вот польются протесты. Но тот лишь закатил глаза и начал расстегивать мантию.

- Хорошо. Я должен буду сам их вырезать, или этим может заняться Барти? Мне не очень хочется, чтобы подобное со мной делал Хвост, хотя я понимаю, что права голоса у меня нет, - сказал Гарри, стягивая с себя мантию и принимаясь за рубашку.

На змеевидном лице отразилось потрясение, которое, впрочем, тут же сменилось ухмылкой.

- И это тебя не беспокоит? Тебе не дадут ничего, что могло бы облегчить боль.

- На это я и не надеялся. Кроме того, там говорится, что шрамов не останется, а это было единственное, что на миг меня обеспокоило. Ведь если бы мои одноклассники заметили на моем теле рунообразные шрамы, это могло вызвать некоторые проблемы. А что касается боли, подозреваю, она будет даже сильнее, чем я того ожидаю, но вряд ли превзойдет ту боль, на которую я сам себя однажды обрек. Но даже если эта боль будет сильнее – я справлюсь.

- Вот как? Ты заинтриговал меня, Поттер. Объясни.

- Вы наверняка слышали о Зелье-Ускорителе? – спросил Гарри, стягивая уже расстегнутую рубашку.

Глаза Волдеморта пораженно распахнулись, а потом он рассмеялся.

- И ты прошел весь курс? Все восемь доз?

- Ага, - взгляд юноши помутнел от давнишней боли, а потом он положил рубашку рядом с мантией.

- И ты не лишился рассудка? – недоверчиво спросил Темный Лорд.

Поттер засмеялся, почти надрывно, а потом пожал плечами и застенчиво ответил:

- Ну, это же очевидно. Вообще-то, большую часть времени я проводил в своем подсознании, но спрятаться там моментально было невозможно, поэтому, часть той агонии мне все же перепадала.

- Говорят, что эта боль превосходит Круцио, особенно если учесть, что продолжается она больше десяти часов, - задумчиво размышлял Волдеморт. – Зачем ты вообще на такое пошел?

- Ну… если честно, когда я начинал, то и не думал, что боль будет настолько сильна. Но мне было необходимо поработать над своим телом. Я был просто… больным, как следствие жизни в качестве домового эльфа. Я хочу сказать, - юноша прервался и провел рукой по своей уже обнаженной груди, - перед вами сейчас результат. А то, что было раньше, даже сравнивать нельзя с тем, что есть теперь.

Глаза Темного Лорда сузились, и выглядел он весьма раздраженным. Поттер даже испугался, хотя и не понимал, что в его словах так не понравилось мужчине.

- Что эти магглы с тобой делали? – прошипел Волдеморт, и Гарри закашлялся от столь неожиданного вопроса.

- Ох… ну, до одиннадцати лет они держали меня в чулане под лестницей, там была моя «спальня». Я убирал дом, готовил, ухаживал за садом, стирал. Они часто лишали меня еды за то, что я не соответствовал их пониманию о «нормальности». Ох, и из-за спонтанных выбросов магии меня на несколько дней запирали в чулане и морили голодом. Из-за того, что я много времени проводил в замкнутом пространстве без окон и еды, мое тело было болезненно тощим и низкорослым. Даже последующее питание в Хогвартсе ничего не исправило, так что выглядел я весьма жалко. И я решил исправить это сам, - закончил Гарри, еще раз проводя рукой по груди.

- Действие каких зелий ты ускорил? – спросил Волдеморт, глядя в сторону и делая вид, что на самом деле это его не очень-то и интересует. Но юноша чувствовал, как закололо шрам, а в багровых глазах заплескалась ярость. Гарри приподнял бровь, удивленный такой реакцией, но потом спохватился и вспомнил, что ему задали вопрос, а заставлять Лорда ждать – нехорошо.

- Двух. Зелье для Стабилизации Пищевой Недостаточности и для Перестраивания Костей и Мускулатуры. В общем плане, эти зелья, подгоняемые ускорителем, разрывали мои мускулы, кости и сухожилия, перестраивая их. После восьми доз процесс завершился.

- Ты не использовал Возрастного Зелья? Тебе не дашь четырнадцати.

Поттер изумленно моргнул от подобного комментария, но быстро справился со своим удивлением.

- Эм… спасибо? Хм… мой Лорд.

Волдеморт усмехнулся, хотя это больше походило на фырканье.

- Когда ты принимал все те зелья? Они могли до сих пор не вывестись из твоего организма, и это может усложнить проведение ритуала.

- Ох, с этим проблем не будет. С тех пор прошло почти два месяца.

- Хорошо. Отвечая на ранее заданный тобой вопрос: ты должен сам вырезать эти руны на своей коже, кроме тех, что будут на спине, ими займусь я.

- Ох, - принял к сведению юноша. – Хорошо, - на выдохе произнес он и отрывисто кивнул.

Гарри вернулся к чтению пергамента, стараясь запомнить правильное начертание и месторасположение каждой руны. Он был рад, что их оказалось не так много, а ведь все могло быть намного хуже. Юноша знал, что этот ритуал с нанесением кровавых рун куда проще тех, что предполагали активное кровопускание. Это без сомнения будет больно, но не смертельно.

- Я ценю то, что вы выбрали эту версию ритуала, а не ту, где мне пришлось бы выступать в роли полноценной жертвы, - сказал Поттер, не отрываясь от чтения.

- Да, это потребовало бы дополнительных усилий с моей стороны, и твое добровольное участие сыграло в моем выборе немаловажную роль.

- Как я и говорил, я очень это ценю, - подняв взгляд, усмехнулся Поттер.

Волдеморт закатил глаза и хмыкнул.

- Мы начнем, когда ты полностью будешь готов, - произнес Лорд и, подняв с помощью чар левитации несколько предметов за своей спиной, направился к котлу.

Юноша снова уткнулся в пергамент и взял в руки ритуальный нож. Он несколько секунд удерживал его на ладони, балансируя, а потом перехватил поудобнее, стараясь приспособиться.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри направился к кругу.

Он прошел мимо Барти, который вместе с Хвостом стоял за контуром самого широкого круга. Видимо, это крыса уже завершила свое задание и теперь старательно пыталась прикинуться тенью. На Барти же действия Гарри произвели немалое впечатление, и он с интересом следил за молодым человеком.

- Становись здесь, - Волдеморт указал на точку, где круг и руны переплетались в замысловатом узоре. – У тебя есть десять минут на то, чтобы вырезать все руны, а потом мы переходим ко второй части. Если не справишься за отведенное время – мы залечим порезы и начнем сначала. Понял?

Юноша кивнул, но, уловив опасный блеск багровых глаз, исправился:

- Да, мой Лорд.

Волдеморт усмехнулся и кивнул в одобрении.

- Как только вырежешь руны спереди, передай кинжал мне, и я займусь теми, что должны быть на спине. Начинай, как только будешь готов.

Поттер снова кивнул и, глубоко вздохнув, поудобнее перехватил кинжал, практикуясь в правильном начертании рун в паре сантиметров от кожи. Он перемещал кинжал над различными частями тела, где должны были быть начертаны символы. Почувствовав, что готов, Гарри коснулся лезвием кожи и начал.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

Трясущейся рукой Гарри протянул Волдеморту окровавленный кинжал.

- На колени, Поттер, - приказал холодный голос.

Юноша немедленно подчинился, прикусив губу и сдерживая болезненный стон, вызванный перемещением. Хотя эта боль, конечно, и рядом не стояла с той, которую причиняло зелье-ускоритель. Все это время Волдеморт возбужденно наблюдал за тем, как Гарри режет свою плоть, и с каждой секундой это ощущение росло. Вместе с возбуждением увеличился и поток магии Темного Лорда, и юноша позволил себе раствориться в ней: затянуть дымкой эйфории разум и приглушить боль. Но легкое движение при падении на колени прояснило сознание настолько, чтобы Поттер вспомнил, что все его тело покрыто кровоточащими ранами.

Гарри почувствовал, как нарастает новая волна чужой темной магии, и он, притянув ее, укутался в её потоки, словно в одеяло. Магия Темного Лорда была так знакома и уютна, не говоря уже о том опьянении, которое она вызывала. Юноша на мгновение удивился, что этой магией так не упиваются ни Хвост, ни Барти. Неужели они не чувствуют её? Или не могут почувствовать?

Испуганный гортанный звук сорвался с губ Поттера, когда кожу между его лопаток надрезали кинжалом, но дальше он не издал ни звука. Это больно, но он не позволит себе опозориться слезами. Порезы были неглубокими, но не все ещё руны были вырезаны. За все время юноша неплохо научился разбираться в ритуалах, и он с точностью мог сказать, что этот должен был быть намного сложнее, начиная хотя бы с более замысловатых рун. И то, как Волдеморт упростил этот ритуал, лишь доказывало, насколько гениален мужчина.

Арифмантические вычисления, планировка наиболее необходимых и эффективных путей проведения ритуала – все этого говорило в пользу Темного Лорда, с учетом еще и того, что он разработал все это всего за неделю. Поттер был очень удивлен тем, что Волдеморт сделал все возможное, чтобы заметно смягчить его боль. И пусть мужчина и упростил написание рун и глубину их росчерка, это никак не повлияет на результат ритуала. Его тело возродится в любом случае. Хотя, успех церемонии будет куда эффективнее благодаря усилиям Гарри, и он знал это.

Но… юноша не был настолько глуп, чтобы сказать это вслух при таком количестве сторонних наблюдателей. Возможно, когда они с Темным Лордом останутся наедине, его даже поблагодарят.

Поттер облегченно вздохнул, ощутив, как вырезали на его спине последнюю кровавую руну.

Сейчас он стоял на коленях, перемазанный в собственной крови. Не то чтобы там натекла лужа, но, все равно, вязкой красной жидкости было достаточно. Гарри заметил, что вся кровь самостоятельно тянется к хрустальной чаше, стоящей на полу в нескольких футах от него. У юноши зародилось подозрение, что именно поэтому лужи и не наблюдается, просто вся кровь собирается в этот кубок. А еще он решил сегодня же наведаться в Больничное крыло и стащить пузырек с Кровевосполняющим зельем. Оставалось надеяться, что у мадам Помфри такое найдется.

Сознание Гарри помутилось от потери крови, головокружения, боли и дополняющей все это пьянящей темной магии Лорда. Поттер позволил этой магии окутать себя и забрать часть боли, но это не сильно помогало. Его заметно шатало, когда он подошел и встал на колени перед котлом.

Юноша смутно понимал магические слова, которые были произнесены, и отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как Хвост что-то бросает в котел, в том числе и кубок с его кровью. Следующее, что он запомнил, это резкое исчезновение потоков магии Волдеморта. Гарри поднял голову и изумленно распахнул глаза, наблюдая за тем, как отрезает свою руку Питер и с жалким хныканьем бросает её в зелье. А потом Барти аккуратно берет человекоподобную оболочку Лорда на руки и опускает её в котел следом за рукой.

Внезапная вспышка магической силы чуть не снесла Поттера, и ему пришлось приложить значительные усилия, чтобы устоять на коленях.

Скоро зелье яростно запенилось и запузырилось, испуская крупные клубы дыма и пара. А потом котел растаял, словно был сделан из шоколада, темная жидкость разлилась по полу. Смесь из металла и зелья начала бледнеть и скручиваться, принимая форму человеческой фигуры, которая довольно быстро росла в объемах.

Поттер чувствовал, как наполняет формирующееся тело магия Темного Лорда. Медленно, оно становилось все больше и больше похоже на человека. Конечности принимали соответствующие размеры, хотя все тело пока что напоминало чистый скелет. Через несколько мгновений кости начали обрастать мышцами и сухожилиями, а поверх них ложилась гладкая кожа.

Её цвет был таким же, как у старой оболочки: нездорово белым, но чем больше тело становилось похоже на человека, тем быстрее сменялся серо-белый оттенок на обычный для кожи цвет. Голова приняла размер стандартного черепа, а с лица медленно исчезали все змеиные черты. Скулы заострились, на месте двух плоских ноздрей появился тонкий нос, глаза оставались закрытыми, но над ними на пустом месте выросли две черных, идеальной формы брови. Такого же цвета волосы начали прорезаться из черепа и удлиняться. Весь этот процесс оказался довольно длительным.

Но когда дым и пар полностью рассеялись, на месте котла, прямо перед Гарри, стоял обнаженный и очень впечатляющий мужчина. У юноши перехватило дыхание от одного взгляда на него, прежде чем он быстро отвел глаза в сторону.

Барти уже спешил к ним, держа в руках элегантную черную мантию, расшитую серебром. Волдеморт протянул руки, позволяя Краучу накинуть на его плечи одежду. Самостоятельно застегнув пуговицы, Темный Лорд отошел на несколько шагов от того места, где происходило преобразование.

Барти же, сделав пару шагов назад, опустился на одно колено и благоговейно склонил голову. Но даже с такой позиции Гарри смог рассмотреть широкую, сумасшедшую улыбку на губах мужчины и понял, что он сам, несмотря на головокружение и боль, улыбается точно так же.

Юноша посмотрел на возрожденного Волдеморта, в котором не было ничего из того, что он ожидал увидеть, тех змеевидных черт, которые в огромном количестве проявлялись у гомункула. Этот мужчина выглядел… как мужчина. Человек. Гибкое, стройное тело, слегка мускулистые, правильной формы конечности, тонкая шея и поразительное лицо. Поттер понял, что таким мог бы стать шестнадцатилетний Том Риддл.

И вот он стоит перед Гарри, высокий, могущественный и если быть до конца честным – чертовски привлекательный мужчина. Он выглядел лет на тридцать, хотя, может, и еще моложе. Тонкие губы, изящный нос, немного округлый на конце, его глаза остались пронзительно багрового, привычного для Поттера цвета, и он вдруг понял, что рад этому обстоятельству.

Волосы Волдеморта были немного спутаны, но юноша понимал, что у мужчины сейчас просто нет времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Волосы были разобраны на неровные пряди, из-за чего казалось, что они кое-где не доросли. Самые длинные немного не достигали плеч, мягко развеваясь над ними.

Гарри, не отрываясь, следил за тем, как мужчина поднял руку, и длинные изящные пальцы, зарывшись в волосы, заправили их за ухо. Мужчина усмехнулся. Волдеморт усмехнулся. И Поттер понял, что снова улыбается. Этот человек - его новый Лорд. Прекрасный, могущественный мужчина…

- Хвост, мою палочку, - сказал он, и этот голос поразил юношу. Глубокий, с проскальзывающими шипящими нотками, как тающий на языке шоколад.

Хвост, до сих пор хныкающий и баюкающий пострадавшую конечность, задрожал и, быстро достав палочку, передал её своему Лорду.

Волдеморт слабо ухмыльнулся своему слуге и, обернувшись, в несколько шагов подошел к Гарри, посмотрев на него сверху вниз. У юноши перехватило дыхание, когда он поднял голову. Его тут же окутала мощная волна пьянящей магии, на минуту Поттеру просто захотелось закрыть глаза и лечь на пол, замирая под омывающей его силой. Но он заставил себя собраться и держать глаза открытыми.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, направляя её на Гарри, а тот, ничего не понимая, просто ждал продолжения. Какое бы заклинание не использовал Темный Лорд, он сделал это невербально, и юноша не услышал слов. Но почувствовал, как сконцентрировалась на кончике палочки магия, а потом мощная волна прошлась по всему телу.

Поттер судорожно вздохнул от интенсивности ощущений, прежде чем смог восстановить контроль над своим телом.

Тихий вскрик сорвался с его губ, но это был первый и последний звук с его стороны, пока магия курсировала по коже. Когда все закончилось, Гарри с удивлением ощутил, что жжение и боль исчезли. Он опустил взгляд и посмотрел на свою грудь, с которой, как оказалось, полностью исчезли кровавые разводы и вырезанные руны. Кожа была совершенно чистой. Кровавые пятна исчезли даже с брюк.

Юноша поднял взгляд.

- Благодарю вас, мой Лорд, - выдохнул он.

Уголки губ Волдеморта слегка приподнялись, и он коротко кивнул. Обернувшись, мужчина подозвал к себе Хвоста. Через секунду отсутствующая рука была заменена хромированной конечностью, которая, очевидно, была ничуть не хуже настоящей. Хвост приседал и кланялся, чуть ли не истекая слюной, благодаря своего господина.

От вида пресмыкающейся крысы на лице Барти отразилось отвращение, которое тут же сменилось благоговением, когда он посмотрел на Волдеморта.

- Вы собирается призвать остальных сегодня ночью, мой Лорд? – снова склонив голову, спросил Крауч.

- Нет, Барти. В свете последних событий я решил доработать некоторые свои планы и завершить несколько заданий, прежде чем призывать своих последователей, - ответил Темный Лорд, выходя из ритуального круга и направляясь к двери, в которую входил Гарри. – Верни Поттеру его палочку, Барти.

- Да, мой Лорд, - Крауч быстро достал из кармана палочку юноши.

- Поттер, собери свои вещи и следуй за мной, - сказал Волдеморт, даже не оборачиваясь назад.

Гарри удивленно моргнул и вскочил на ноги, тут же зашатавшись от головокружения. Он встряхнулся, пытаясь прийти в себя, но это, конечно же, не помогло, все-таки у него была большая кровопотеря.

- Ах, да. Хвост, я же велел тебе приготовить Кровевосполняющее зелье, – произнес мужчина, собирая со стола многочисленные пергаменты.

Хвост пискнул и, запустив в карман руку, извлек из него флакон. Вместе с бутылочкой он подошел к юноше, по другую сторону которого уже стоял Барти, протягивавший палочку. Гарри схватил оба предлагаемых предмета. Засунув палочку в задний карман брюк, он откупорил флакончик и одним движением опрокинул в себя зелье. Поттер вернул Хвосту пустую бутылочку, стараясь не слишком сильно прожигать его взглядом.

Он с ухмылкой кивнул Барти и получил в ответ тот же комплект. К этому мужчине, который почти год заменял их настоящего учителя, юноша чувствовал что-то наподобие товарищества. Из глаз Крауча, или «Грюма», теперь исчезла подозрительность, сменившись уважением.

- Спасибо, - быстро произнес Поттер и, развернувшись, бегом направился к своей брошенной рубашке и мантии. Как оказалось, Волдеморт уже поднял их и теперь нетерпеливо ждал у двери. Как только юноша забрал одежду, Лорд развернулся и вышел в коридор.

Поняв, что одеться он не успеет, Гарри, сжимая одежду в руках, поспешил за мужчиной. Он быстро его нагнал, но едва поспевал за быстрым шагом.

Поттер молча следовал за Волдемортом. Они прошли по нескольким коридорам, вернулись в главный холл и, поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, зашли в кабинет, который юноша неоднократно видел в своих снах.

Как только они вошли, Лорд подошел к большому, обитому тонкой кожей креслу и взмахом палочки переместил его к столу. Мужчина с триумфальным выражением на лице наблюдал за этим процессом. И Гарри подумал, что Волдеморт тайно торжествует от возможности сесть, наконец, в нормальное кресло, а не на плавающий в воздухе табурет, предназначавшийся для его слабой оболочки.

- Сядь, - приказал Лорд и очередным взмахом палочки призвал ещё одно кресло. Опустив его напротив стола, он сел на свое место.

Поттер поспешил исполнить приказ и опустился в кресло, устраивая одежду на коленях. И тут же начиная её перебирать. Вытащив и развернув мантию, он запустил руку в её карман, в тот, куда положил уменьшенный чемодан.

- Я принес ещё книг, - объяснил юноша свои действия и, подняв взгляд, наткнулся на легкий проблеск интереса в багровых глазах. Усмехнувшись, Гарри опустил миниатюрный чемодан на пол и, достав свободной рукой из кармана палочку, коснулся ею верхушки.

Поттер посмотрел на Лорда, молчаливо прося разрешения на то, чтобы открыть чемодан. Мужчина усмехнулся и кивнул, взмахом руки позволяя продолжить.

Через секунду Гарри уже прошипел пароль и доставал из третьего отделения книги. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Волдеморт поглаживал пальцами подлокотники и, довольно усмехаясь, следил за процессом.

Юноша поднял взгляд и усмехнулся.

- Не могу даже представить, как это должно быть волнующе… получить назад соответствующее вам тело, - произнес он, прежде чем снова опустил голову и продолжил извлекать издания.

Лорд слегка сузил глаза и приподнял бровь. Он ничего не сказал, но юноша ясно понял, что ему лучше помалкивать и не поднимать эту тему. В конце концов, он – одна из причин, по которой Темный Лорд лишился тела.

Гарри даже хотелось извиниться за это, но он отказывался это делать, ведь это означало признание вины. А юноша был убежден, что к ошибке пятнадцатилетней давности он имеет очень отдаленное отношение. Вот его мама – это другое дело, но Поттер не видел логики в том, чтобы извиняться за свою родительницу.

Кроме того, он просто мог родиться с необъяснимой сопротивляемостью смертельному проклятию. Но пока все шло хорошо, Гарри не собирался проверять эту теорию, ведь в случае своей неправоты… это кончится его смертью.

- Ты принес много книг, - задумчиво произнес Волдеморт, наблюдая за тем, как юноша все достает и достает издания.

Поттер усмехнулся.

- Я полностью освоил чары Копирования. Раньше этот процесс происходил гораздо медленнее, но, кажется, я полностью освоился с этой наукой. Все получается очень быстро, и я скопировал в кабинете Слизерина каждую книгу, которая могла перенести подобные чары и не развалиться. К самым древним и хрупким я старался не прикасаться, думаю, для них нужен более тонкий и аккуратный подход.

- Я могу показать тебе заклинание, которое позволяет вернуть книгу в её более раннее состояние.

- Правда? – глаза юноши заблестели. – Это было бы здорово. Я видел в кабинете стопку книг, которая выглядела почти новой, и подумал, что это сделали вы, когда учились в Хогвартсе, но как вы это сделали, я не понимал. Хотя и пытался найти подобное заклинание, ведь к некоторым изданиям страшно даже прикасаться, вдруг рассыплются.

- Это довольно простое заклинание. Уверен, ты прекрасно с ним справишься. Я так понимаю, еще ты хочешь научиться ставить блок от Аффинитетам Рэвелео?

Гарри удивленно моргнул, мысленно перебирая названия знакомых ему заклинаний, прежде чем понял, о чем идет речь.

- Это заклинание, позволяющее определить склонность волшебника к определенному типу магии? – спросил он, и Волдеморт кивнул. – В таком случае мне определенно стоит научиться ставить блок.

- Определенно. В этом заклинании есть два уровня мастерства. Первый заключается в простой нейтрализации, в таком случае к магу, наложившему заклинание, не приходит никакого результата. Второй уровень заключается в преподнесении ложного результата. Этот уровень намного сложнее первого, зато и эффективнее. Ведь если от использования Аффинитетам Рэвелео не будет никакого результата - это вызовет подозрения.

Гарри кивнул.

- Мы изучим второй вариант и парочку других вещей в следующий раз, когда ты сюда придешь. А до тех пор, у меня есть задание для тебя.

Глаза юноши засверкали, и он сел ровнее.

- Да? – спросил он со смесью ожидания и беспокойства.

- Всех тех книг, которые ты мне принёс, я лишился на шестом году обучения. К тому времени Дамблдор пообщался с одним призраком и начал подозревать, что я делаю что-то странное в закрытом туалете для девочек. С тех пор я не смог больше спускаться в Тайную Комнату.

В конце каждого года этот старик всегда находил повод, чтобы покопаться в моих вещах, - продолжал Волдеморт, издевательски ухмыляясь. – Поэтому я нашел альтернативное место… чтобы прятать свои вещи. Уже на седьмом году обучения я был близок к своему имуществу, но большинство вещей так и не смог забрать с собой. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул их мне.

- Хорошо, - охотно согласился Поттер.

- Большинство этих вещей – не книги. И ты не должен копировать книги для себя, прежде чем принесешь их.

Темный Лорд видел, как в зеленых глазах промелькнуло разочарование, но юноша быстро справился с собой.

- Прекрасно. Где я найду ваши вещи?

- В магической комнате на седьмом этаже. Она появляется лишь тогда, когда в ней нуждаются. Комната расположена возле гобелена, на котором маг пытается научить троллей в балетных пачках танцевать, - эту фразу мужчина произнес с нескрываемым отвращением. – Пройди возле противоположной от гобелена стены три раза, повторяя про себя: «мне нужна комната, где прячут вещи». После трех проходов появится дверь.

Глаза Гарри изумленно распахнулись, и он усмехнулся.

- Это гениально! Как вы её обнаружили?

- Должен признаться, это было похоже на лотерею. Знания об этой комнате были давно утеряны, и я нашел лишь один документ, подтверждающий её существование. И то, она упоминалась там как «легенда», не существующая на самом деле, - насмешливо произнес он. – Она называлась Комнатой по Требованию. В любом случае, когда входишь в нее, кажется, что оказался на свалке. Комната огромна, и там очень сложно найти то, что было однажды спрятано. Я использовал одну коробку, магически расширенную изнутри. На ней до сих пор стоит моя магическая подпись, но если ты попробуешь вынести её за пределы комнаты, защита обнаружит это. Поэтому ты должен переложить все находящиеся в ней вещи в свой чемодан. Пароль на парселтанге: откройся.

Что касается места расположения коробки: как только войдешь в комнату, сверни налево и иди вдоль стены до угла. Там будет стоять огромная, разбитая, мраморная статуя. Коробка темно-зеленого цвета, тебе придется изрядно покопаться, чтобы найти её.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри. – Есть ли шанс призвать её, типа «Акцио коробка Тома Риддла», или это пустая трата времени, и нужно будет искать вручную?

Волдеморт, казалось, окоченел, и юноша почувствовал, как комнату наполнил холод. Он уже понял, где допустил ошибку.

- Как… ты узнал это имя? – прошипел мужчина, впиваясь в Поттера яростно суженными глазами.

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле.

- Это старик? Это он растрезвонил об этом имени? – последние два слова Волдеморт практически выплюнул.

Юноша открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, набираясь смелости.

- Вообще-то… получается, что вы сами рассказали мне об этом.

Темный Лорд чуть приподнялся и наклонился вперед, впиваясь глазами в глаза Гарри.

- Хочешь сказать, что это результат пребывания тебя в моем сознании? Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, я не использовал этого имени даже наедине с самим собой.

- Эм, нет. Нет. Это произошло на моем втором году обучения. Я тогда пообщался с вашей хм… шестнадцатилетней версией. С помощью одного артефакта, который занесло в нашу школу. Этот артефакт завладел сознанием девочки, с её помощью он открыл Тайную Комнату и выпустил василиска. В этот же году я нашел Тайную Комнату и…

- КАК?

- Хах?

- Как дневник попал в школу! – заорал Волдеморт, и его яростная магия подобно урагану закружила вокруг них. Хотя, судя по всему, для всего остального мира это было невидимое зрелище, но только не для Гарри. Юноша задрожал, но отчасти эта дрожь была наполнена восхищением.

Глубоко вздохнув, он приказал себе собраться.

- Э… Малфой. Это сделал Люциус Малфой. Тогда он пытался любыми путями унизить и уничтожить Артура Уизли, все дошло до маггловского способа защиты. И Люциус в отместку подкинул в котел дочери Уизли, Джинни, дневник. Она тогда покупала учебники во Флориш и Блотс. Девочка начала писать в этой тетради и, под конец, стала ею одержима. Она вскоре поняла, что как-то причастна к событиям в Хогвартсе, поэтому испугалась и выбросила дневник в туалет. Я его нашел…

Волдеморт уже перестал злиться и, откинувшись в кресле, с любопытством смотрел на Поттера.

- Нашел, значит? И что случилось после этого?

- Ну… я написал в нем. Только один единственный раз. Вы… или … я так понимаю, воспоминание вашего юного «Я». Он написал мне ответ. Сказал, что его зовут Том Риддл, но в тот момент это имя мне ничего не сказало. Он втянул меня в одно из воспоминаний, в то, где вы обнаружили Хагрида и его акромантула и обвинили его в нападении на студентов. И конечно, это направило меня по ложному следу. В любом случае, я положил дневник в свой чемодан, но позже Джинни услышала, как я со своими эм… друзьями обсуждаю черную тетрадь, и испугалась, когда поняла, что я могу прочесть все её секреты, касающиеся меня. Тогда она была от меня без ума и описывала все это в дневнике. Хм… впрочем, опустим ненужные подробности. Джинни проникла в мою спальню, обыскала вещи и украла дневник. В конце учебного года артефакт овладел ею настолько, что сумел убедить спуститься в Тайную Комнату и попытался иссушить её жизненные силы, чтобы обрести материальную форму.

- Что случилось потом? – лицо Темного Лорда ожесточилось, и юноша, сглотнув, продолжил.

- Эм… ничего хорошего. Я хочу сказать… ну, мне было всего двенадцать! – внезапно оборонительно воскликнул Гарри. – И я был очень послушным гриффиндорским мальчиком. Понимаете… комплекс героя и все к нему прилагающееся. А Джинни была сестрой моего лучшего друга. Так что я выяснил, где находится вход в Тайную Комнату, и что туда может попасть лишь змееуст, следовательно, только я. Вот я и спустился туда. Тогда я не знал, что за всем этим стоит Том Риддл, как и не знал, что он – это вы. Спустившись в Комнату, я встретился с вашим нематериальным воплощением, которое стояло над бессознательным телом Джинни. После того, как мы немного поболтали, он показал мне свое… эм, ваше полное имя, которое было анаграммой «Я Лорд Волдеморт». После этого я убил василиска, чтобы спасти Джинни, и сбежал.

- И ты на самом деле всего в двенадцать лет убил василиска? Как! – прошипел Темный Лорд, на этот раз в его голосе преобладало любопытство и неверие, а не ярость.

- Вообще-то мечом. Василиск прокусил мою руку, в которой на тот момент был зажат меч. Металл прошел сквозь верхнюю десну прямо ему в мозг, но один из клыков остался в верхней части моей руки, и это ослабило меня.

- Василиск укусил тебя?

- Да… ваша шестнадцатилетняя версия почти полностью воплотилась к тому времени. Он просто стоял там и высмеивал мои поступки, пока я медленно умирал. А я, подумав, что умираю, решил сделать это не в одиночестве и прихватить его с собой. Поэтому я выдернул клык из руки и вонзил его в дневник.

Глаза Волдеморта сузились, а губы сжались в тонкую полосу от ярости.

- Яд василиска. Какая ирония…

- А?

- Это одна из немногих вещей, которая могла уничтожить подобный артефакт…

Юноша виновато склонил голову.

- Я… я прошу прощения… ведь этот артефакт был очень важен для вас. Я хочу сказать… я, конечно, не извиняюсь за то, что своевременно не умер, просто если бы я сразу все оценивал правильно, то постарался бы сделать все, чтобы и самому выжить и дневник не уничтожить. Просто тогда я думал лишь о том, что Хогвартс закроют, если нападения не прекратятся. А если бы школу закрыли… мне пришлось бы вернуться к магглам и… да. Я был просто в отчаянии. Извините.

На минуту в комнате повисло напряженное молчание, и Поттер чувствовал, как яростная холодная магия густым туманом наполняет комнату. В какой-то момент она вдруг рассеялась, и Волдеморт вздохнул. Гарри же удивленно поднял голову.

- Я злюсь не на тебя. Ты был юным, ничего не понимающим ребенком, который не умел оценивать свои действия. Но Люциус знал, как дорог мне дневник, и я заставлю его понять и почувствовать, насколько серьезен его промах, - закончил Волдеморт яростным шипением.

- Так… почему ты не умер? – через мгновение задал он новый вопрос.

- Хм?

- Василиск, он укусил тебя. Почему ты не умер?

- Ох! Вы об этом…

Волдеморт закатил багровые глаза и взмахом руки велел продолжать.

- Верно… хм, в Комнату проник феникс Дамблдора и исцелил мою рану слезами.

- Птица Дамблдора? Это любопытно…

- Любопытно?

- Как она оказалась в Тайной Комнате? Откуда старик узнал, где тебя найти? И вообще, как эта птица проникла туда?

- Ну, когда я спустился в Тайную Комнату, то не закрыл за собой проход. Если честно, на тот момент я даже не думал об этом. Дамблдор сказал, что то, что Фоукс прилетел ко мне, доказывает мою к директору преданность, - пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом от того, что он на самом деле совсем недавно был верен этому лживому, старому ублюдку.

- Сомневаюсь в этом. Больше похоже на то, что старый дурак сам послал за тобой эту птицу. Я давно подозревал, что Дамблдор не только нашел вход в Комнату, но и знал, что творение Слизерина – это именно василиск. Хотя у него и не было доказательств, ведь он не мог проникнуть в Тайную Комнату без змееуста.

От понимания ситуации в юноше начала подниматься ярость.

- Так вы говорите, что он знал о том, что я спустился туда! Он позволил мне в одиночку встретиться с пятидесятифутовой змеёй, а в помощь прислал свою курицу? Я же не закрыл вход, и он, зная, что я спустился туда, не пришел мне на помощь…

- Ну, он же подтолкнул тебя к нашей первой встрече, тогда, на первом курсе? А теперь он позволил тебе участвовать в Турнире, зная, что тебя почти наверняка попытаются убить. Честное слово, я бы подумал, что он все это время пытается тебя прикончить, но это полностью лишено смысла…

Гарри сжал кулаки и сквозь стиснутые зубы яростно прошипел:

- Мы просто обязаны узнать, о чем говорится в пророчестве.

Волдеморт резко вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на юношу, но в следующую секунду удивление сменилось любопытством.

- Ты знаешь о пророчестве?

- Только о том, что оно есть. О чем там говорится, я не знаю. Мой… компаньон рассказал мне, что даже вам не известен его полный текст.

- Оно говорило с тобой о пророчестве? – спросил Волдеморт и нахмурился, заметив, как на Гарри вдруг нахлынула неуверенность.

- Только после того, как я напрямую его спросил. В одном из моих видений вы думали об этом. Я спросил у него, что это вообще за пророчество, и он ответил, что сохранил лишь часть ваших воспоминаний. Он знал о пророчестве, но не его полный текст. Впрочем, он сказал, что целиком пророчество не знаете даже вы.

После сказанного мужчина выглядел задумчивым и раздраженным.

- Ты никому и никогда не посмеешь рассказать о существовании пророчества, - холодно отрезал он.

- Конечно, - немедленно ответил Поттер. – Да я и не смогу, ведь почти ничего о нем не знаю, - расстроенно пробормотал он себе под нос, зарываясь пятерней в волосы. – Послушайте… - начал он через секунду, - если вы не хотите мне рассказывать, о чем там говорится – я не смогу с этим ничего поделать. Но все-таки я спрошу, в первый и последний раз. Вы можете что-нибудь рассказать мне о пророчестве? Я хочу сказать… оно превратило мою жизнь в черт знает что. Какое-то дурацкое пророчество, произнесенное непонятно кем, свело с ума одного старого манипулятора и превратило мою жизнь в ад. И мне просто хочется знать, из-за чего все это дерьмо полилось именно на мою голову!

Темный Лорд с минуту рассматривал Гарри холодным расчетливым взглядом, а потом уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

- Хорошо, Поттер. Всегда есть тот, кто произнес пророчество, и этот кто-то на данный момент преподает у тебя в школе.

- Трелони! – воскликнул юноша, чуть ли не задыхаясь от удивления. – Эта старая летучая мышь! Но она стопроцентная шарлатанка! Вы же не хотите сказать, что все дерьмо, что со мной творится, это ЕЁ вина?

Волдеморт чуть не рассмеялся, наблюдая за Гарри, он поставил локоть на подлокотник кресла и, склонив голову, оперся виском на сжатые в кулак пальцы.

- Да, именно её. Но, очевидно, это было её первое настоящее пророчество.

- Вы уверены? Я хочу сказать, что она каждую неделю пророчит мне смерть. Это что-то вроде часового механизма. Каждую неделю она придумывает все более оригинальный способ моей кончины. Что, если и это пророчество – просто утка?

- Я просмотрел воспоминания своего шпиона, это было настоящее пророчество. И я уверен в этом, Поттер. Иначе не уделил бы этому предсказанию и крупицы своего времени и внимания.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри откинулся в своем кресле. Он просидел так минуту, обдумывая только что полученную информацию, как вдруг кое-что вспомнил.

- Её второе настоящее пророчество… - прошептал юноша, и Темный Лорд с любопытством посмотрел на него.

- Пардон?

- Дамблдор сказал мне однажды… - все еще немного колеблясь, Поттер поднял голову и встретился с багровыми глазами. – В конце третьего курса, прямо перед тем, как я узнал все о Хвосте и своём крестном, я задержался в кабинете Прорицаний после урока, и Трелони вдруг впала в транс. Она тогда сказала: «…слуга вырвется на свободу и присоединится к своему хозяину. С помощью своего слуги Темный Лорд восстанет вновь, еще более могущественный и ужасный, чем когда-либо». Я не знал, как ко всему этому отнестись, но той же ночью мы обнаружили Хвоста, который потом сбежал. Я рассказал об этом Дамблдору, и он сказал, что это её второе настоящее пророчество. Проклятье! Какого черта я ничего не спросил о первом? У меня была великолепная возможность… - он прервался и нахмурился. – Хотя он все равно ничего бы мне не рассказал.

- Конечно, не рассказал бы, - усмехнулся Волдеморт. – В его секретах заключена его сила, - мужчина остановился и, посмотрев на хмурого мальчишку, сидящего напротив , усмехнулся. – Ну что, хочешь услышать ту часть, которую знаю я?

Гарри удивленно вскинул голову, в зеленых глазах загорелись надежда и волнение.

- Да! Прошу вас, мой Лорд.

Усмешка мужчины стала шире.

- Прекрасно. Пожиратель Смерти, который подслушал пророчество, сделал это, когда Трелони и Дамблдор проводили собеседование о приёме на работу. На полуслове женщина впала в транс и произнесла: «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...». На этом месте трактирщик помешал моему шпиону дослушать пророчество.

Поттер выглядел очень сосредоточенным.

- Вы можете повторить его еще раз… пожалуйста? – попросил он, не осмеливаясь посмотреть на Волдеморта.

- «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...», - повторил мужчина с холодным равнодушием.

Юноша кивнул и, наконец, поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с багровыми глазами.

- Ну, насколько мы можем судить, обо мне там не говорится ни слова. Речь идет о том, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы предположительно «победить» вас… и это не имеет никакого смысла. И вообще, это больше похоже на то, что я тот, кто не должен никому позволить вас «победить»… С другой стороны, возможно, вы уже аннулировали пророчество, придя за мной тогда. Похоже, я должен был «победить» вас, когда выросту и стану сильнее, но вы же поместили в меня часть своей души, и это сделало вас бессмертным, а пророчество получается лишенным смысла. Или, может, в пророчестве вообще не это имелось в виду… если честно, я плохо разбираюсь во всей этой предсказательной чуши. Ненавижу пророчества, - нахмурившись, проворчал Гарри.

- В этом пророчестве должно быть что-то более значимое, - продолжил он. – И, скорее всего, оно в той части, которую мы не знаем. А так я не вижу во всем этом смысла… Неужели я – единственный ребенок, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца, рожденный теми, кто хм… трижды бросал вам вызов?

- Есть еще один.

Терзаемый любопытством, Гарри поддался вперед.

- Есть?

- Да. Лонгботтомы трижды бросали мне вызов, и в июле у них родился сын. Только ты родился тридцать первого, а он тридцатого.

- Невилл! - выдохнул юноша. – Черт возьми! – он потрясенно вздохнул, а потом рассмеялся. – Ничего себе… это трудно даже представить. Невилл вообще не способен хоть кого-нибудь победить, тем более вас, - покачал головой Гарри и рассмеялся.

- Да… - протянул Лорд.

Поттер вздохнул и снова погрузился в свои мысли.

- Получается, что о пророчестве знаем только вы, я, Дамблдор, ваш шпион и Трелони. Но только Трелони и Дамблдор знают полный текст?

- Маловероятно, что Трелони о нем знает. Как я понимаю, она понятия не имеет о своих пророческих трансах.

- Ах, да. Когда она произнесла пророчество о Хвосте… то, очнувшись, понятия не имела, что именно наговорила и вообще, говорила ли, - Гарри опять прервался. – Как думаете, может что-нибудь сохранилось в её подсознании?

Волдеморт слегка приподнял брови.

- Вполне возможно.

- Интересно, а Трелони владеет окклюменцией? Я хочу сказать… что выглядит она как простушка и вряд ли способна на подобное…

- Предлагаешь, чтобы кто-нибудь использовал на ней легилименцию? У меня всего несколько последователей, владеющих этим искусством, и ни один из них не знает о моем возвращении, впрочем, и возможности применить к ней легилименцию у них нет. К тому же, в одном из них я сомневаюсь и не хочу раньше времени вводить в курс дела.

- Я смогу сделать это, - охотно предложил Гарри. – Применить к Трелони легилименцию. К тому же, у меня каждую неделю занятия с ней, так что со встречей проблем не будет. Да и она всегда пристально смотрит мне в глаза, стараясь донести до меня всю полноту ожидающей меня за углом ужасной смерти.

- Ты? Ты сможешь применить легилименцию? – с легкой издевкой уточнил Темный Лорд.

- Да. Я овладел ей осенью, правда тогда я даже не знал, как это называется, и просто делал.

- Просто творил сложнейшую и искуснейшую форму ментальной магии? – саркастично вторил ему Волдеморт.

- Гхм… да? Это была одна из способностей, которую я открыл, просто как-то раз проснувшись утром. Так же было и тогда, когда я вдруг понял, что драконы понимают парселтанг. У меня частенько появлялись разного рода проблемы, из-за которых я впадал в отчаяние, и… я всю ночь обсуждал их со своим к-компаньоном… и хм… если подумать, получается, что он просто давал мне знания, которые помогали решить проблему.

- Оно давало тебе знания? – недоверчиво уточнил мужчина. – Часть моей души просто взяла и научила тебя пользоваться легилименцией?

- Ну да, она как бы давала мне основы и понимание теории. И после нескольких попыток у меня начинало получаться.

- Какими еще способностями поделилась с тобой моя душа? – спросил Волдеморт.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился. Какими еще? Он, конечно, не был уверен…

- Думаю, она подкинула мне идею о Тайной Комнате, когда я хотел найти уединенное место. Я просто проснулся однажды утром, зная, где смогу без опаски принимать зелье-ускоритель. Еще она вдохновила меня на тщательное изучение Тайной Комнаты, и именно поэтому я нашел кабинет Слизерина.

- Все эти знания не наделяли тебя редкими магическими способностями, - заметил Темный Лорд.

Юноша пожал плечами.

- Нет, но это самые явные примеры того, когда я знал то, чего знать не мог. Я думал, что все эти способности, та же легилименция и мои магические способности, возникли из-за нашей с вами связи. Понимаете, ведь я мог использовать парселмагию, хотя в роду Поттеров никогда не было магов с подобными способностями.

- Звучит правдоподобно… насколько ты хорош в этом?

- В парселмагии?

- Нет, глупый, в легилименции.

- Ох, да. Ну… думаю, достаточно хорош. Я использовал её на нескольких студентах и немного на профессоре МакГонагалл.

- Ты применил легилименцию к МакГонагалл? – спросил Волдеморт со смесью удивления и веселья.

- Да. Я просто проводил небольшой эксперимент. Тогда я прошелся лишь по верхним образам её мыслей, проверяя, заметит она вторжение или нет. Когда я использовал легилименцию на Викторе Краме, он явно что-то заметил, хотя и не понял, что именно.

- Крам? Это случаем не чемпион Дурмстранга?

- Верно.

- Хмм… в том, что он это заметил, нет ничего странного. В Дурмстранге не брезгуют практикой темных искусств, поэтому он наверняка изучал ментальную магию. – Волдеморт замолчал, обдумывая что-то, а потом вновь сфокусировался на Гарри. – Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Трелони владеет окклюменцией. Но вполне возможно, что воспоминания во время транса откладываются в её подсознании. Но найти их все равно будет сложно, это отнимет у тебя много времени.

Гарри задумчиво кивнул.

- Хорошо… я найду возможность, чтобы осторожно проникнуть в её сознание. Посмотрим, смогу ли я вообще это осуществить. И если получится – внимательно осмотрюсь. Если нет… подыщу еще одну подходящую возможность. Всё-таки я хожу на её занятия, и если я даже навещу её вне уроков, никто не станет задавать вопросов.

- Хорошо, Поттер. Действуй. Но прежде чем ты уйдешь, я хочу кое-что дать тебе, - с этими словами Тёмный Лорд выдвинул одну из шуфлядок стола. А Гарри замер в ожидании.

Через мгновение мужчина вытянул руку, в кулаке которой было что-то зажато. Он встал, и юноша вскочил следом. Из-за этого движения клубок из рубашки и мантии соскользнул с его колен и осел на пол, тем самым напоминая Поттеру, что всё это время он сидел здесь раздетым. От этого Гарри ощутил себя глупым и незащищенным.

Но его смущение тут же прошло, когда Волдеморт встал прямо напротив него и протянул руку, вручая юноше кожаную манжету с болтающимися кожаными полосками, служившими завязками.

Гарри с замешательством уставился на свою руку.

- Ты не можешь быть отмечен. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Это поставит тебя под удар, а мне нужно, чтобы твоя преданность мне оставалась в секрете, - ответил мужчина, заметив удивленное выражение на лице юноши. Достав палочку, Волдеморт коснулся ею манжеты и произнес:

- Морсмордре, - маленький вариант Метки, череп со змеёй во рту, появился на кожаной поверхности.

- Ты будешь носить её. Эта манжета станет нагреваться, когда я буду вызывать Пожирателей Смерти. Через неё я могу вызвать и тебя, тогда она станет порт-ключом, который перенесёт тебя ко мне.

На лице Поттера проступило понимание, и он с трепетом посмотрел на манжету.

- Великолепно… - прошептал он благоговейно. – Как активировать порт-ключ?

- Парселтанг, - просто ответил Тёмный Лорд. – Скажи /Морсмордре/, когда будешь прикасаться к ней. Это же слово на английском сделает манжету видимой или невидимой. Очевидно, в школе ты должен пользоваться второй возможностью.

Юноша кивнул, давая понять, что он всё понял. Было странно слышать змеиный язык из уст другого человека, тем более что он вдруг заметил небольшое различие в их произношении. Хотя переключение на парселтанг для него по-прежнему было трудноуловимым. Этот язык звучал как обыденный английский, просто дополненный… хм, шипящими звуками.

Гарри быстро приложил манжету к левому запястью и как только соединил обе завязки, они сами слились и сжали руку. Он усмехнулся и, подняв взгляд на Волдеморта, улыбнулся.

- Благодарю вас, мой Лорд.

Уголки губ мужчины слегка приподнялись, а в глазах отразилось одобрение.

- Ты можешь одеться, - сказал Тёмный Лорд, и Гарри почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки. Быстро наклонившись, он поднял с пола рубашку и натянул её на себя. – Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно меня предупредил, если у тебя будет видение. Мне необходимо вычислить твоё присутствие в моём сознании.

- Да, конечно, - ответил Поттер, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу рубашки и принимаясь за мантию.

- А сейчас ты можешь сходить в библиотеку. Мне нужно поговорить с Барти наедине, а ты должен вернуться в школу с помощью его порт-ключа. Когда мы закончим, я пошлю его за тобой.

Кивнув, юноша коснулся палочкой своего чемодана и, уменьшив, положил его во внутренний карман и быстро поклонился.

- Звучит замечательно. Я подожду столько, сколько будет нужно. Хм… ещё один вопрос.

- Даааа? – протянул Волдеморт, приподнимая бровь.

- Ээ… когда я могу использовать порт-ключ, чтобы переместиться к вам, а когда нет? Я… я не хочу заваливаться без приглашения, отрывая вас от дел и вызывая гнев…

- Ты можешь приходить в любое удобное для тебя время, Поттер. Если я буду занят, то ты можешь подождать в библиотеке или холле. Я позову тебя, как освобожусь.

- Хорошо. Благодарю вас. Я постараюсь проникнуть в Комнату по Требованию сегодня же, и если завтра всё сложится удачно - принесу вам ваши вещи ночью.

- Отлично. Ты можешь идти.

Быстро поклонившись, Гарри вышел из комнаты. Он как раз закрывал за собой дверь, когда увидел поднимающегося по ступенькам Барти. Они кивнули друг другу, и юноша спустился на первый этаж, направляясь к библиотеке.

Он вошёл в знакомую и уютную комнату, не в силах сдержать улыбки. Усевшись в одно из кресел, Поттер расколдовал свой чемодан, достал из него книгу и открыл на месте, где остановился. Через двадцать минут в проёме двери вдруг показалась голова «Грюма». Гарри удивился на мгновение, увидев изуродованное шрамами лицо старого аврора вместо Барти, но, быстро справившись с секундным замешательством, собрал вещи.

Они прошли в холл, и Крауч использовал порт-ключ, чтобы переместить их на место в туннеле, из которого они отбывали.

Ещё через пятнадцать минут юноша уже зашёл через портретный вход в гостиную Гриффиндора. Он был полностью измотан и с вожделением смотрел на ожидающую его постель. Несмотря на то, что он принял Кровевосполняющее зелье, голова до сих пор слегка кружилась, а ноги казались ватными. Полноценный отдых ему был просто необходим.

Кроме того, его мысли были наполнены событиями сегодняшней ночи. Но это были совсем не плохие мысли. Просто сегодня так много произошло, а здесь, в гриффиндорской башне, ничего не изменилось, и от этого Поттер чувствовал себя странно. Мир, который существовал вчера, и завтра для всех останется прежним.

И никто не знает, что произошло этой ночью, и что сегодня мир изменился.

Гарри помог ему измениться.

– –

На следующий день Поттер проспал завтрак и встал всего за полчаса до обеда. После обеда он вместе с Гермионой занимался переводом в гостиной, в то время как Рон играл в шахматы с каким-то третьекурсником. После трёх поражений, которые Уизли нанёс младшекурснику, он переместился на кресло, и девушка решила, что самое время заняться домашней работой.

Гарри всё это время мысленно прокручивал события вчерашней ночи, правда, от этого неплохо отвлекал занятный паззл, который складывался из перевода. Но теперь, когда он занялся эссе по Трансфигурации, его мысли постоянно утекали в сторону.

Ещё его занимало задание, над которым ему нужно было бы уже начать работать. Сначала найти скрытую комнату, а потом забрать из неё вещи Волдеморта.

Следующее: ему нужно проникнуть в сознание Трелони и найти там пророчество. Прорицания стоят у него в понедельник, так что долго ждать не придется.

Теперь, разобравшись со своими планами, Поттера занимала лишь одна единственная вещь, и касалась она, конечно же, прошлой ночи. Он до сих пор безудержно ликовал от того, что всё прошло так гладко.

Теперь всё изменится, но пока это останется закулисной тайной. Никто не должен знать. Так странно было хранить настолько существенный секрет. Такой сокрушительный, основательный, огромный секрет. И никто больше не знает…

- Гарри?

- А? – юноша резко вскинул голову и с замешательством посмотрел на Гермиону.

- С тобой всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь крайне отстраненным.

- Ох, да… я в порядке. Просто задумался. Чуть позже мне нужно будет зайти в библиотеку и вернуть несколько книг.

- Я могу пойти с тобой, - немедленно предложила она с горящими надеждой глазами.

- Нет, всё в порядке, Гермиона. Потом я планирую немного прогуляться по окрестностям замка, - сказал Гарри, пытаясь невинно и извиняюще улыбнуться.

Глаза девушки сузились на долю секунды, а потом блеснули унынием, и она расстроено вздохнула.

- Хорошо, Гарри. Прекрасно.

Через час юноша уже стоял на седьмом этаже напротив гобелена, на котором одетые в балетные пачки тролли пытались научиться танцевать балет. Он с сомнением осмотрел сплошную каменную стену. Наконец, пожав плечами, Поттер прикрыл глаза и, три раза проходя вдоль стены, мысленно выговаривал: «мне нужна комната, где прячут вещи»

После третьего раза, он открыл глаза и увидел большую дверь, появившуюся из ниоткуда.

Его глаза пораженно распахнулись, и улыбка расползлась на губах. Гарри быстро открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Комната по ту сторону оказалась огромной и казалась кладбищем для сломанной рухляди. Потолок был невероятно высок, а сама комната казалась бесконечной. По крайней мере, юноша не видел противоположной стены.

Помещение было забито горами сломанной и повреждённой мебели, тысячами книг, многие из которых выглядели запрещёнными, миниатюрными бутылочками с замороженными зельями, несколькими ржавыми мечами, здесь был даже окровавленный топор.

Поттер прошёл глубже, по пути рассматривая всё полными любопытства глазами. Он несколько раз останавливался возле стопок книг и делал мысленную зарубку вернуться сюда за ними. Как бы то ни было, его время было ограничено, и нужно было поторопиться.

Гарри вернулся к стене и от неё дошёл до угла, в котором и обнаружил большую сломанную статую. Он подошёл к ней и использовал Акцио, но ничего не произошло, поэтому он был вынужден потратить десять минут и разгрести весь этот хлам, под которым обнаружилась зелёная коробка.

Когда она открылась после произнесённого на парселтанге пароля, он уверился, что это именно та коробка, которая была ему нужна.

Очистив себя от пыли, Поттер увеличил чемодан и начал перекладывать в него всё содержимое коробки. В первое отделение, которое больше походило на комнату, он складывал массивные, странные и трудно распознаваемые магические предметы. Но большинство вещей в коробке оказалось книгами, и их Гарри положил в предназначенное для книг отделение.

В конечном счёте, он понял, что в такой маленькой на вид коробке находилось слишком много вещей, и именно поэтому это отняло так много времени.

Наконец, юноша уменьшил чемодан и, положив его в свой карман, вышел из комнаты.

– –

Несмотря на все свое рвение, этой ночью он так и не смог выбраться к Волдеморту. Рон и Гермиона так насели на него, что к вечеру он чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным.

Воскресенье пролетело так же быстро, как и суббота, а Гарри был все так же рассеян. Он полностью выполнил все домашние задания на предстоящую неделю и даже потратил час, помогая Гермионе с переводом. Где-то после десяти вечера юноша все-таки сумел выскользнуть из гостиной Гриффиндора, предварительно превратив подушку в очередной манекен. Он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку, сунул в карман чемодан и вылетел в окно на «Молнии». Убедившись, что никто не смотрит вверх, Поттер спустился поближе к земле, но вместо того, чтобы направиться обратно в школу к одному из туннелей, он полетел к Хогсмиду, ожидая, когда исчезнет давление защиты.

Это был первый раз, когда Гарри без сопровождения «Грюма» направлялся в поместье Волдеморта. Юноша был осмотрителен и осторожен. Он надеялся, что не помешает своим приходом Лорду. Но мужчина сам разрешил ему приходить в любое время, и Поттеру оставалось только надеяться, что так оно и есть.

Он приземлился и, уменьшив свою метлу, спрятал её в карман. Задрав левый рукав, Гарри коснулся манжеты. Недавно, принимая утренний душ, он обнаружил, что на ней водонепроницаемые чары. Юноша обожал смотреть на своё новое приобретение, не говоря уже о том, что снимать манжету совсем не хотелось.

Ему… нравилось обладать ею. Носить её. Она была материальным доказательством произошедшего. Материальный символ его связи с Тёмным Лордом.

Коснувшись её палочкой, Поттер прошептал:

- Морсмордре.

Тут же на кожаной поверхности проступила Метка. От её вида Гарри наполнил сводящий с ума трепет. По сути, эта Метка была символом того, против чего выступали его родители, из-за чего они лишились жизней, но юноша вдруг понял, что это ровным счётом ничего для него не значит. Он не мог поддерживать идеи тех, кого никогда не знал. Сейчас он проживает свою собственную жизнь, и выбирать свой путь он тоже будет сам.

И это был его путь. Гарри сам его выбрал и наслаждается каждым шагом по нему.

Вздохнув, он очистил манжету от Метки и произнёс пароль на парселтанге, активируя порт-ключ. Знакомый рывок в области пупка – и юноша приземлился посреди холла в поместье.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Гарри заглянул за дверь кабинета и осмотрелся. Волдеморт сидел в своем кресле, но не как обычно за столом, а чуть сбоку. Мужчина изучал огромный пергамент. Склонившись над ним, он делал какие-то пометки пером и, казалось, полностью был поглощен своим занятием.

- Ох! …прошу прощения, мне так жаль, - тихо произнес юноша. Лорд немного повернул голову, так, чтобы Гарри попал в поле его видимости.

- Что, Поттер?

- Я принес то, что вы просили из Комнаты по Требованию.

- Оставь у стены возле двери, - сказал Волдеморт, не отрываясь от работы.

Гарри кивнул и проскользнул в комнату. Теперь, пройдя внутрь, он понял, что мужчина так внимательно изучает топографическую карту. По тому немногому, что юноша сумел заметить, он мог сказать, что это карта поместья и принадлежащих ему земель. Сконцентрировав внимание на своей задаче, Поттер извлёк из кармана мини-чемодан и, увеличив его в размерах, начал доставать оттуда принесённые вещи, складывая их в угол.

Весь процесс занял минут десять. Он принёс незнакомые предметы, какие-то безделушки, книги – всё, что нашёл в коробке в Комнате по Требованию. Вздохнув, Гарри закрыл чемодан и, уменьшив его, сунул обратно в карман.

- Всё готово. Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться в Хогвартс, не хочу вам мешать.

- Стой! - разорвал тишину голос Тёмного Лорда, и юноша замер на месте. – Я скоро закончу, а потом мне нужно будет кое-что с тобой обсудить.

- Хорошо. Где мне подождать?

Волдеморт взмахом руки велел ему остаться в комнате.

- Сядь, я работаю над планировкой новой защиты для поместья. Это займет ещё двадцать минут. Почитай это, - он прервался, чтобы достать из ящика стола книгу, - пока я не закончу.

Поттер быстро принял предложенное издание и осмотрелся в поисках места, куда бы он мог сесть. Но в комнате больше не оказалось ни одного кресла. Даже то, в котором он сидел в прошлый раз, куда-то подевалось. Волдеморт снова был погружён в работу, и юноше не хотелось отвлекать его, поэтому он решил сесть прямо на пол. Самое странное, что эта идея совсем не вызывала в нем негодования. Осталось только решить, куда сесть.

Гарри осмотрел кабинет, но его тело буквально кричало о необходимой близости к Тёмному Лорду. Близости к магии мужчины. Юноша закрыл глаза и позволил себе раствориться в этой силе, а потом вдруг обнаружил себя сидящим сбоку прямо у кресла Волдеморта. Поттер поднял взгляд и посмотрел на мужчину, ожидая, что тот выкажет недовольство его выбором. Но ничего подобного не произошло, Лорд продолжал работать.

Скрестив ноги, Гарри склонился над книгой. Она была о создании фальшивых аур и предрасположенностей и называлась «Обман внутренних чувств и других чар Выявления. Барат Фасен»

Он открыл книгу и сразу заметил пометку напротив одной из глав. Эта глава посвящалась заклинанию Аффинитатем Рэвено. Пометка весьма красноречиво намекала на то, с какого места ему стоит начать.

Через некоторое время скрип пера и шорох пергамента стихли, следом послышался вздох Волдеморта и скрип кожаной обивки кресла. А Гарри вдруг понял, что каким-то образом оперся спиной о боковую сторону кресла, согнув в колене одну ногу, а другую вытянув.

Несмотря на то, что юноша обустроился на полу, он чувствовал себя очень уютно в этой тишине, погрузившись в чтение, пока Тёмный Лорд работал. А при мысли, что скоро всё закончится и ему придётся уйти, в груди всё болезненно сжималось от разочарования. Чуть позже, проанализировав эти чувства, Поттер поймёт, насколько нелепы и неуместны они были. Но сейчас, сидя с Волдемортом в тишине, Гарри было так хорошо и спокойно, что хотелось продлить этот момент навечно. Их смешавшиеся магии наполняли комнату неповторимым рисунком. По крайней мере, Гарри так казалось, и он просто не понимал, почему этого не замечают остальные.

Мужчина устало откинулся в кресле, и Гарри невольно задался вопросом, как долго Волдеморт работал над созданием защиты, и какова в этом будет их роль. Поттер хотел спросить об этом, но не был уверен в уместности подобного вопроса.

Левая рука Лорда сорвалась с подлокотника, и пальцы задели черную макушку. От неожиданного, пусть и краткого, но прямого физического контакта Гарри шумно втянул в себя воздух.

Чужие пальцы, казалось, окаменели после лёгкого прикосновения. Вот только непонятно, из-за реакции самого Гарри или от того, что мужчина тоже что-то почувствовал?

Юноша же пребывал в замешательстве и был просто не в силах словами передать свои ощущения. Всё случилось так быстро и длилось так недолго, но Поттер был уверен, что ему понравилось, и был не прочь повторить. Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь прийти в себя. Неважно, чего он там хочет. Перед ним Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт. И просить его ещё раз прикоснуться к нему, по меньшей мере, идиотизм, а по большей – самоубийство.

Наконец, Волдеморт пошевелился, и парень быстро отодвинулся подальше от кресла. Как раз вовремя, потому что Тёмный Лорд начал подниматься. Гарри же, поставив в книге магическую метку на месте, где остановился, быстро вскочил на ноги.

- Ты должен оставить книгу здесь. Читать её будешь тогда, когда сможешь приходить сюда, - сказал мужчина, убирая со стола пергамент.

- Ох… - красноречиво ответил Поттер на столь неожиданное заявление.

Закончив, Волдеморт обернулся к нему, и что-то промелькнуло в багровых глазах, но оно исчезло прежде, чем Поттер понял, что это было.

- Иди за мной, - обронил Тёмный Лорд, стремительно выходя из кабинета и заставляя юношу кинуться следом.

Мужчина вышел на лестничную площадку и начал подниматься наверх. В своих видениях юноша ни разу не был на третьем этаже, поэтому он понятия не имел, что там находится. Поднявшись, они свернули налево и вошли в первую дверь по правой стороне. Вместе с ними в комнату проник свет. Ну, что тут можно было сказать, видимо, это склад. Гарри подозревал, что большинство из того, что он сегодня принес, окажется именно здесь. Быстро осмотревшись, Поттер понял, что очень смутно представляет себе предназначение некоторых предметов.

Волдеморт подошел к одному из стеллажей, занимавших все пространство от потолка до пола, и достал средних размеров деревянный ящик с петлями по бокам. Поставил его на стол, расположенный в центре комнаты, и взглядом приказал парню подойти, что тот и поспешил сделать.

Как только Поттер оказался рядом, Тёмный Лорд открыл ящик, который оказался полон… волшебными палочками. Юноша с замешательством разглядывал их.

- Тебе понадобится вторая палочка, - начал Тёмный Лорд. – На те палочки, которые Олливандер продаёт детям, Министерство наложило Следящие чары. Они автоматически исчезнут только после наступления твоего совершеннолетия. На твоей второй палочке подобных чар не будет. Её ты должен будешь использовать исключительно для тёмных искусств. Если ты когда-нибудь попадешь под подозрение в связи с каким-нибудь преступлением, они в первую очередь проверят твою палочку. Слышал о Приори Инкантатем?

Гарри покачал головой.

- Приори Инкантатем показывает, какие заклинания применялись с помощью твоей палочки. Оно показывает ни много ни мало пятьдесят последних заклинаний. Но также существует заклинание Делетриос, оно направлено на полное стирание «памяти» палочки, но его не всегда успеваешь применить. Кроме того, совершенно чистая палочка вызовет больше подозрений. Если ты недавно применил темное заклятие – Приори Инкантатем покажет это. Однако если одну палочку ты будешь использовать для классных занятий, а вторую для тёмных искусств, это не навлечёт на тебя проблем.

Поттер согласно кивнул. Он никогда и не предполагал подобного, хотя должен был. Сейчас, подумав об этом, юноша вспомнил о том, как Крауч-старший использовал Приори Инкантатем на квиддичном чемпионате. Это заклинание показало, из какой палочки была вызвана Тёмная Метка. Обдумав всё это, он согласился, что две палочки в таком случае необходимы.

- Я запасся ими четырнадцать лет назад на случай вроде этого. К счастью, за время моего отсутствия с ними ничего не случилось. А теперь выбери одну для себя, - сказал Волдеморт, указывая на коробку рукой и отходя в сторону.

Поттер подошёл ближе и, немного помешкав, взял в руки первую палочку. Но она так неправильно ощущалась в его руке, что Гарри поспешил отложить её в сторону. Юноша брал одну палочку за другой. Одни казались просто прохладными, но от других совсем коченели пальцы. Некоторые приятным теплом покалывали ладонь, и он откладывал их как «потенциально возможные».

Гарри раздражённо вздохнул, выбор уже подходил к концу, а он до сих пор не нашёл ничего подходящего… даже немного подходящего. Волдеморт рассмеялся, и Гарри, посмотрев на мужчину, понял, что тоже усмехается своей нетерпеливости.

- Я у Олливандера часы провёл, прежде чем получил свою палочку. Остролист с пером феникса, - сказал юноша, продолжая брать в руку и сразу откладывать очередные палочки.

Тёмный Лорд издал непонятный звук.

Подросток же замер с задумчивым выражением на лице:

- А у вас до сих пор ваша первая палочка? Или она пропала?

- До сих пор та, первая.

- Я так полагаю, с пером феникса?

Волдеморт сузил глаза и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Олливандер рассказал мне об этом. Потому что и для вашей, и для моей палочки перья дал один и тот же феникс. Мастер сказал что-то о сердцевинах-близнецах и о том, как это «любопытно», ведь моя палочка предназначена для «великих дел».

- Как на него похоже, - фыркнул Тёмный Лорд. – Я прямо слышу интонации, с которыми он это произносит. Хотя теория о сердцевинах-близнецах на самом деле любопытна. Могу я взглянуть на твою палочку?

Гарри быстро вытянул свою палочку из остролиста и передал её Темному Лорду. Тот достал свою тисовую и соотнёс их, удерживая на одной ладони. Потом взяв палочку юноши, он взмахнул ею и застыл, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

- Хм, твоя палочка хорошо меня слушается. Они так похожи. Хотя остролист не так хорошо сочетается с моей магией, но сердцевины совершенно идентичны.

Поттер всё это время не мог отвести любопытного взгляда от тисовой палочки. Но он понимал, что попросить у Тёмного Лорда его палочку – плохая идея, поэтому помалкивал.

А Волдеморт, очевидно поняв, о чём думает Гарри, усмехнулся и вернул ему его палочку, которую юноша тут же сунул в карман и обернулся обратно к коробке.

На дне оставалось всего шесть палочек, когда Поттера, наконец, накрыло долгожданное ощущение. Он замер и снова взял в руку только что отложенную палочку, крепко сжав её в ладони. Его магия легко проникала и курсировала от тела к палочке. Магическая вибрация была почти такой же, как тогда, когда он выбирал свою первую палочку. Но в этот раз синхронизация была еще более совершенной, чем с палочкой из остролиста.

- Нашёл подходящую? – голос Волдеморта вывел Гарри из ступора, и он кивнул.

- Эм… да. Вот эта. Определенно эта.

- Давай посмотрим, - сказал мужчина, протягивая руку, в которую Гарри тут же вложил палочку. Лорд произнёс заклинание и вчитался в текст, всплывший над палочкой, который мог видеть лишь наложивший заклинание. – Хм, интересно, - пораженно выдохнул и тут же ухмыльнулся.

- Что там? – с внезапным для самого себя любопытством спросил юноша.

- Это кипарис с сердцем дракона, Китайского Огненного Шара, если быть точным. Насколько мне известно, ты уже встречался с этим существом на первом задании, верно?

- О, да. Это интересно, я никогда раньше не слышал о палочках из кипариса.

- Это работа не Олливандера, не его стиль. Судя по сердцевине и дереву, это палочка иностранного изготовителя. - Волдеморт соотнёс свою палочку с кипарисовой. – Та же длина, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, - он вернул палочку новому владельцу. – Она тебе подходит?

- Великолепно, - произнёс Поттер, рассматривая палочку в своей руке. – Честно говоря, она подходит мне куда лучше моей собственной. Хотя я думал, что такое невозможно.

- Как я понимаю, за последний год твоя магическая сила сильно изменилась и возросла. Именно поэтому твоя палочка стала хуже тебе подходить. Некоторые виды дерева подходят для тёмных искусств лучше, чем другие. Я полагаю, когда Олливандер общипал курицу Дамблдора, он намеренно использовал два совершенно контрастных вида дерева. Одно «светлое», а другое «тёмное». Тис превосходно подходит для тёмной магии, великолепно сочетается с её потоками. Тис – символ смерти и надежды на новую жизнь. Остролист же, в противовес, символ святости, праведной мести и бессмертия.

- У вас фотографическая память?

Волдеморт рассмеялся. Рассмеялся по-настоящему, но, быстро опомнившись, сменил смех на улыбку, правда, весёлую.

- Невероятно, но факт. Хотя она и не дана мне природой, а как результат ритуала, который я провёл на четвёртом курсе.

- Правда? – с очевидным интересом спросил Гарри. – Нужно будет поискать что-то подобное… В любом случае, что символизирует кипарис?

- Кипарис – символ смерти. Однажды срубленные, его ветви никогда не дадут жизни новому ростку. Ещё это дерево ассоциируется с греческим богом подземного мира Аидом. Кипарис, так же как и тис – материал для «тёмных» палочек.

- О… понятно, - сказал юноша, снова рассматривая палочку в своей руке.

Он несколько раз сжал ладонь, пытаясь определить, как она ощущается. Эта палочка была на несколько дюймов длиннее остролистной, и он беспокоился о том, что с непривычки у него что-нибудь получится не так. В общем, она казалась сбалансированной из гладкого, отполированного дерева. Он вдруг словил себя на желании использовать эту палочку во время занятий, но быстро отмёл эту идею ввиду её абсурдности.

Повернувшись к двери, в которую они вошли, подросток использовал несколько простых заклинаний: Люмос, лёгкие чары Ветра, Согревающие чары. В общем, просто, чтобы ощутить, как магия проходит через дерево. К тому времени как Поттер закончил, он уже не сдерживал усмешки. Обернувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что Волдеморт уже сложил палочки на место и теперь ставит коробку на полку.

- Спасибо вам за это… огромное. Я хочу сказать, это фантастически. Я никогда и подумать не мог, что получу палочку, подходящую мне больше, чем остролистная, - сказал Гарри, со священным восторгом рассматривая новую палочку.

Тёмный Лорд почувствовал себя неуютно от этих слов и от того, какой признательностью и благодарностью засветились зелёные глаза. Не это привык получать. И если что-то для кого-то и делал, то в первую очередь это было выгодно ему самому. Ведь если бы мальчишку поймали – это сулило бы Лорду большие неприятности, с учётом того, что тот имеет доступ к его мыслям, поэтому эта палочка - всего лишь мера предосторожности.

Волдеморт презрительно отмахнулся от слов Поттера.

- Да, конечно. Просто убедись, что эта палочка никому не попадётся на глаза. Кроме того, это не единственное, что нам следует предпринять, прежде чем я позволю тебе полноценно колдовать в поместье.

Гарри тут же сосредоточился и приготовился внимательно слушать.

- Как на несовершеннолетнего мага, Министерство наложило на тебя След. Защита, которую я установил вокруг поместья, не позволит магии, которую тут используют, быть зафиксированной снаружи. Именно поэтому Министерство не засекло тебя сейчас. Но мы не можем полагаться только на неё, пока ты практикуешься здесь в тёмной магии.

- Как работает этот След? – нахмурил брови юноша.

- Это элементарная магия обнаружения и слежки. Она не может определить вид магии, который ты использовал, но оповещает, если ты вообще её использовал. Если След засекает использование тобой магии, то он в первую очередь определяет твоё местонахождение. И если в это время ты находишься в Хогвартсе или рядом с ним – он снимается. Если же ты далеко от школы, проверяется наличие рядом с тобой взрослых магов, если они есть, то считается, что это они использовали магию, и След снимается. Если взрослых магов нет – След решает, что ты использовал магию самостоятельно, и подает соответствующий сигнал в Министерство. Так же проверяется наличие рядом с тобой магглов, которые могли увидеть твоё колдовство. Если такие есть – Министерство высылает специалистов по чистке памяти.

Поттер ошеломленно переваривал информацию.

- Так они могут определять моё местонахождение каждый раз, когда я использую магию?

- Нет, это случается, если только ты не в Хогвартсе.

- Ох… что ж, это уже лучше.

- Да… в любом случае, нам нужно вообще снять его с тебя. Для этого существует специальный ритуал, мы проведём его завтра, когда ты вернёшься сюда.

Гарри почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота от мысли об очередном участии в ритуале, да ещё так скоро. После предыдущего еще не оправился. Волдеморт, видимо, что-то такое заметил на его лице, поэтому усмехнулся и сказал:

- Не надо так волноваться, Поттер. Там не понадобится ни твоя кровь, ни коленопреклонение. Больно будет всего минуту, да и то не сильно.

- Вы его уже проводили?

- Да, когда мне было пятнадцать. Тогда мне совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в мир магглов без возможности использовать магию, но и быть пойманным мне тоже не хотелось.

- Как я это понимаю… - мрачно произнёс юноша, вспоминая, как каждое лето ему до боли в ладонях хотелось использовать магию. Вдруг весь смысл фразы дошёл до него.

- Постойте… так значит… это будет навсегда? След полностью исчезнет с меня, и я смогу спокойно колдовать и летом?

Тёмный Лорд раздраженно закатил глаза.

- Да, именно так и получается. Хотя, подозреваю, что на тот дом, в который ты каждое лето возвращаешься, старик наложил свои оповещающие чары.

Поттер зло нахмурился, и мужчина заметил, как он добела сжал кулаки.

- Какого чёрта я вообще должен туда возвращаться? – сердито пробормотал Гарри.

- А ты можешь и не возвращаться. Честно говоря, ты и не должен, - ответил Волдеморт, небрежно прислоняясь к столу. Гарри не мог ничего с собой поделать, думая о том, что когда Тёмный Лорд стоял напротив, он казался величественным. А теперь, вот в такой непринуждённой и расслабленной позе, откинувшись на руки, мужчина был весьма соблазнителен. Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти странные мысли.

- Может и да, но Дамблдор настаивает на этом каждый год. Не позволит мне просто не поехать и…

- И почему это старик указывает тебе, где проводить летние каникулы? – с неприятным смешком оборвал его Волдеморт. – Он, может, и директор школы, но не твой официальный опекун на летнее время. Старик передал это право тем магглам, на крыльце которых оставил тебя. Как только ты покидаешь школу, его власть над тобой заканчивается. И если ты убедишь магглов отпустить тебя на все четыре стороны, то волен будешь пойти куда пожелаешь. Ты ведь довольно обеспечен, не правда ли? Возьми денег и исчезни на несколько месяцев, устрой старику мозговой штурм на пару с сердечным приступом.

Мужчина произнёс это таким легкомысленным и злорадным тоном, что Гарри, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

- Знаете… возможно, вы правы, - через смех выговорил юноша. – Проблема в том, что он найдёт меня, куда бы я ни пошёл.

- Покинь страну и постоянно передвигайся. Не задерживайся нигде больше чем на день-два, тогда найти тебя не сможет никто, - посоветовал Тёмный Лорд, отталкиваясь от стола и выпрямляясь. – Дамблдор просто сочтёт тебя подростком, в котором взыграл дух бунтарства. Хотя, как альтернатива, ты можешь остаться здесь и помогать мне. Ведь в последнее время всё моё человеческое окружение – это Хвост. Даже если я призову своих Пожирателей - они не смогут оставаться здесь надолго. Все они либо люди семейные, либо карьеристы, либо просто публичные персоны. К тому же, когда я закончу с защитой, никто, включая Дамблдора, не сможет найти это место.

Ошеломленный таким предложением, Поттер неверяще замер на несколько секунд. Его что, только что пригласили провести лето в компании Темного Лорда?

- В любом случае, выбор за тобой, - продолжал мужчина. – Ну, а сейчас уже поздно, и мне нужно отдохнуть. Впрочем, как и тебе перед завтрашними занятиями. Завтра будь к девяти вечера.

Хотя его и отпустили, Гарри не двинулся с места. Просто у него возникли некоторые сомнения относительно времени следующей встречи.

- Девять часов – это немного неудобно. Если, конечно, вы не рассчитываете справиться за полчаса. Ведь в десять начинается комендантский час… Просто, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, мне лучше лечь спать вместе со всеми, так, чтобы меня видели.

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришёл к девяти, постарайся не опаздывать. А с твоим возвращением я организую всё сам, - обронил Тёмный Лорд, выходя из комнаты.

Юношу не очень убедили эти слова, но если Волдеморт говорит, что всё организует, то всё, что остаётся, это поверить. Он быстро вышел вслед за мужчиной, который проводил его до холла, где Поттер тут же использовал манжету с порт-ключом, чтобы вернуться в школу.

Следующий день казался чем-то нереальным. Был понедельник, обычный еженедельный понедельник. Таковым он являлся для всех и каждого в этом мире, но ведь они не знали, что теперь всё изменилось. Утро этого дня принесло с собой Гербологию и Уход за Магическими Существами. Большую часть обеда Гарри провёл в мысленных тренировках, которые задала на дом Трелони. Юноша до сих пор проклинал её и всех тех, кто, опираясь на слова пророчества, решил построить его жизнь за него.

С одной стороны, Поттер чувствовал необходимость изучать всю это предсказательную чушь, ведь уже убедился в том, как сильно прорицания повлияли на его жизнь. С другой же стороны, Гарри жаждал просто залезть в голову Трелони, выискать там текст настоящего пророчества и больше никогда не пересекаться с этой шарлатанкой. Хотя нет, позже встретиться еще разок, чтобы прикончить с фантазией.

Гермиона что-то рассказывала об эссе по Арифмантике, которое им задали, этот предмет шёл в то же время, что и Прорицания. Гарри прервал свои размышления.

- Эй, Гермиона?

Девушка прервала свой монолог, который всё равно никто не слушал, и обернулась к нему.

- Да, Гарри?

- Не знаешь, можно ли продолжить изучать какой-нибудь предмет, если пропустил третий курс?

- Нет… думаю, нет, - ответила Гермиона, задумчиво хмуря лоб. – Я хочу сказать, что человек, пропустивший прошлый и этот год, вряд ли попадёт на мой поток. Просто потому, что не сможет нагнать по знаниям.

- Нет, не на твой поток… Думаю, если я возьму дополнительный факультатив, то пойду с третьекурсниками.

Девушка выглядела так, словно её оглушили, но вскоре на её лице отразилось любопытство.

- Ты серьёзно, Гарри?

- Да, я хочу сказать, что если начну заниматься со следующего года, то моих знаний хватит для СОВ. У меня, конечно, не хватит времени на подготовку к ТРИТОНам, но даже три года таких знаний будут полезнее тех же Прорицаний.

К концу его речи лицо Гермионы светилось от гордости, Рон же с ужасом взирал на своего друга.

- Ты сошёл с ума, дружище! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько трудны эти предметы?

- А ты хоть представляешь, насколько ценны эти предметы? – закатил глаза Гарри. – Честное слово, Рон… конечно, намного проще получить «Превосходно» по какому-нибудь лёгкому предмету, но эта идея хороша, лишь пока ты учишься в школе, но есть ли смысл убивать время на никчемный предмет, знания по которому не понадобятся тебе после выпуска?

- АРГХ! Ты превращаешься в мужскую копию Гермионы! – с наигранным ужасом простонал Уизли.

Девушка недовольно нахмурилась от подобного сравнения, а потом обернулась к Поттеру со всё таким же преисполненным гордости выражением лица.

- Ох, Гарри! Я так рада, что ты сам начал осознавать важность подобных вопросов! Я думаю, тебе стоит обсудить это с профессором МакГонагалл. Какой предмет ты хочешь взять? Или, может, сразу оба, они очень похожи, и темы часто повторяются.

Юноша недовольно нахмурился. Видимо, для Гермионы не имело значения то, что он с недавних пор стал одним из самых преуспевающих учеников на их потоке. Она по-прежнему относилась к нему, как к непутёвому мальчишке. А ведь эта девушка не способна и на половину того, на что способен Гарри. Хотя кто виноват, что у неё не тот тип магии или просто кишка тонка?

- Да, я хочу взять оба. А если МакГонагалл откажет мне из-за слишком большой нагрузки – я откажусь от Ухода… понимаю, это расстроит Хагрида, но я смогу убедить его, что так будет лучше.

- Ты откажешься от Ухода! – ужаснулся Рон. – Ты не можешь от него отказаться! Я хочу сказать… как же Хагрид? А я? Я что, должен буду один посещать Прорицания и Уход?

- Хагрид поймёт. И ты не будешь один, Рон. Ведь остаются ещё и Невилл с Симусом, - ответил Поттер, едва не закатывая глаза.

- Но разве это не странно? Взять факультативы, в которых пропустил третий курс?

Пожав плечами, Гарри откусил сэндвич и, прожевав, ответил:

- Честно говоря, мне всё равно, насколько странным это кажется. Для меня гораздо важнее сдать эти предметы.

- Но почему? Они ведь не нужны для того, чтобы стать аврором. Так зачем беспокоиться? – с замешательством спросил Уизли. На этот раз Поттер всё-таки закатил глаза.

- Я не собираюсь становиться этим чёртовым аврором. Я ещё не решил, чем буду заниматься в будущем, но точно не этим.

- Что? – в один голос воскликнули Рон и Гермиона.

- Но, Гарри… я думал… я… - начал Уизли, но его голос быстро стих под напором удивления.

- Когда ты это решил? Ведь ещё в прошлом году ты хотел стать аврором, - спросила девушка.

- Я точно не знаю, чем буду заниматься. Но раньше я опирался на то, что мой отец был аврором. Их работа – ловля тёмных магов, а сейчас именно этого и ожидает от меня магическое сообщество. Вся моя жизнь основана на том, что я должен это сделать, и у меня просто не было возможности найти то, чем мне действительно хочется заниматься.

- Ну и какие варианты ты рассматриваешь? – спросила Гермиона.

Юноша задумчиво нахмурился:

- Хм, сейчас я всего лишь на четвёртом курсе, поэтому не могу точно определиться, тем более, мои взгляды в будущем могут измениться… В любом случае, я нацелен на Министерство, а там есть лишь одна более-менее интересная профессия. Невыразимцы.

Рон и Гермиона потрясённо вздохнули.

- Ты хочешь стать Невыразимцем! – охрипшим голосом произнёс Уизли.

- Эта профессия в моём списке. Но для неё мне нужно сдать ТРИТОН по Арифмантике. Наверное, после окончания Хогвартса, я буду заниматься самостоятельно и в индивидуальном порядке сдавать экзамен по этому предмету.

- Ты много об этом думал, да? – с гордостью произнесла Гермиона.

Поттер не стал опровергать это заявление. На самом деле, он вообще об этом не думал. Он читал о Невыразимцах из разных источников, но только сегодня, когда зашла речь об Арифмантике и Рунах, соединил всё для себя в одну цепочку. Хотя он был буквально очарован этой профессией, впервые прочитав о ней в книге Тома Риддла, никогда не задумывался о ней, как о возможной карьере. Сейчас же такой выбор был очевиден. Внедрившись в систему Министерства, Гарри сможет очень многое сделать для Тёмного Лорда. Если конечно, тот к тому времени сам не захватит Министерство.

- Думаю, в этом году я переосмыслил очень многое, - пожал плечами Поттер.

- Ну, я рада! – широко улыбаясь, кивнула девушка. Рон же нахмурился и закатил глаза.

- Пойдём, дружище. Нам пора на Прорицания, - проворчал он, хватая свою сумку и вставая.

Гарри согласно кивнул и встал следом. Попрощавшись с Гермионой, они направились в башню Трелони.

Когда они вошли в кабинет, то увидели, что все кресла стоят, образуя круг, в центре которого камнями был выложен круг поменьше, для костра. Трелони как раз стояла над вторым кругом, левитируя к нему ещё несколько камней и устанавливая какие-то деревяшки в форме плавников.

Юноша закатил глаза при виде такой обстановки и уселся в одно из кресел рядом с Роном. Через несколько минут, когда подошла большая часть класса, Трелони с помощью Инсендио разожгла костёр, а когда собрались все, она начала лекцию о предсказаниях по дыму. И половина класса добросовестно пялилась на огонь в надежде, что кто-нибудь оттуда всё-таки соблаговолит побеседовать с ними. После этой сессии женщина затушила огонь холодной водой, отчего от раскалённых камней повалил пар, и теперь ученики вглядывались в него.

Гарри раздраженно заворчал про себя, задаваясь вопросом, не добавляла ли она каких-нибудь странных травок на раскалённые камни, когда выдала пророчество, испоганившее всю его жизнь.

- Не следите за тем, как поднимается дым, но позвольте ему сформироваться силой мысли. Тогда вы увидите видение, которое покажет вам грядущие события, - произнесла Трелони, и юноша со вздохом вперился взглядом в клубящийся дым.

Он увидел… ничего. Ему показалось, что мелькнуло изображение того, как он душит эту летучую мышь, но Поттер сильно сомневался в том, что это было видение, скорее, отображение его желания.

Юноша уже несколько раз пробовал установить с профессором зрительный контакт, но она рассеянно всматривалась в пространство, что неимоверно усложняло задачу. Когда Трелони начала вызывать учеников и спрашивать о том, что они увидели, Гарри быстро состряпал свою историю. Наконец, настала его очередь, и она посмотрела прямо в глаза Поттеру.

Он плёл всякую чушь, в то же время проникая в её сознание. В голове женщины оказались горы непоследовательных мыслей и образов, и Поттер отчаянно пытался найти хоть что-то за столь короткое время. Попытался найти нужное воспоминание по обрывку пророчества, которое знал, но это ничего не дало. Вообще ничего.

Юношу выбросило из чужого сознания, когда Трелони повернула голову в сторону камней и начала расхваливать его очевидный прогресс. Видимо, его отсутствующий взгляд в последнее несколько месяцев воспринимался ею на ура. И это лишний раз подтверждало, что из Гарри получился бы великолепный лжец и актёр.

Он досадливо сидел на своём месте. Поттер, конечно, знал, что эта задача не из легких, но до последнего надеялся, что найдёт нужное воспоминание с первого раза.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, ожидая новой возможности проникнуть в мысли профессора, или того, когда же закончится этот урок, и он сможет уйти из этой протравленной дымом комнаты.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

После ужина Гарри вместо того, чтобы спуститься в Тайную Комнату, остался с Роном и Гермионой. Они заметно этому удивились, но он сделал вид, что не произошло ничего необычного. Сегодня юноша рассчитывал исчезнуть в половину девятого – получаса будет достаточно, чтобы добраться до поместья Волдеморта – вместо привычного времени после ужина.

Так что сейчас Поттер сидел в гостиной и занимался домашней работой, иногда задавая Гермионе вопросы по Арифмантике и Древним Рунам, и девушка была явно очень рада возможности обсудить с кем-то два своих любимых предмета. В двадцать минут девятого Гарри попросил ее порекомендовать какой-нибудь словарь по Рунам для начинающих, а получив название, сказал, что сходит в библиотеку и, возможно, позанимается там до закрытия.

Было очевидно, что девушке очень хочется составить ему компанию, именно поэтому юноша сперва убедился в ее чрезмерной занятости, о которой свидетельствовала кипа пергаментов, лежащая рядом на столе Гермионы.

Хотя еще и оставалась возможность, что она может неприятно его удивить и, несмотря на свою загруженность, проявить настойчивость в желании пойти с ним.

Но к счастью, это не стало проблемой. И сейчас Поттер пересек гостиную с перекинутой через плечо сумкой и вышел из портретного прохода. Скользнув за первый попавшийся гобелен, он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и достал Карту.

Юноша быстро проверил коридор со статуей одноглазой ведьмы, который оказался пуст, как впрочем, и пути, к нему ведущие. Комендантский час еще не начался, поэтому никто не патрулировал замок, дабы отлавливать нарушителей.

Гарри без проблем добрался до статуи и проник в туннель. Как только защита прекратила давить на плечи, он задрал левый рукав мантии и прошипел пароль, активировав порт-ключ.

Через короткое мгновение Поттер уже стоял в холле поместья Волдеморта. Посмотрев на часы, юноша отметил, что сейчас без пяти девять, а значит, он прибыл вовремя. Теперь было нужно решить, куда идти: в кабинет или в тот большой зал, где был проведен ритуал возрождения. Гарри сомневался, что и для его обряда потребуется большое помещение, но, тем не менее, он понятия не имел, куда нужно пойти.

Сначала он решил подняться в кабинет, и если Волдеморта там не окажется, то… поискать где-нибудь еще…

«…почувствуй его…»

Поттер резко замер, услышав такой знакомый голос. В последнее время они общались лишь ночью и на Зельях, поэтому, услышав своего компаньона здесь, в поместье, он удивился.

Но тут же до него дошел смысл слов.

«Почувствовать его?»

«Его… магия… пропитавшая твой… шшшрам.»

Гарри мысленно отдал честь и усмехнулся. Это же на самом деле очевидно.

«Спасибо», - поблагодарил он, прежде чем закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на такой знакомой магии Темного Лорда.

И почти сразу Поттер понял, что мужчина не в кабинете, а где-то здесь, на первом этаже, но точно не в бальной комнате.

Он открыл глаза и направился туда, где концентрировалась бОльшая часть темной магии. Минув длинный коридор, Гарри повернул и оказался у ничем не примечательной двери. Он не сомневался, что Волдеморт находится именно за ней, но не знал, стоит ли ему постучать или подождать, пока его не позовут. Все, в чем Поттер был уверен: эта дверь походила на дверь уборной. И пусть его разум уже принял и осознал тот факт, что Темный Лорд – человек, но представить его принимающим ванну оказалось задачей невыполнимой.

Юноша стоял под дверью уже минуту, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему постучать, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, являя раздраженно взирающего на него Волдеморта.

- И долго ты собираешься тут стоять? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, резко развернулся и прошел вглубь комнаты. Гарри быстро последовал за ним, закрывая за собой дверь.

Когда он обернулся, то замер каменным изваянием от удивления.

Это была уборная.

Хм, или лучше сказать, ванная. Очень большая ванная комната, в центре которой находилась кадка, погруженная прямо в пол и обложенная кафельной плиткой. Это больше напоминало небольшой бассейн.

В одном из углов комнаты стоял котел с кипящим в нем зельем. Волдеморт как раз подошел к нему, и юноша, будучи слишком взволнованным, не знал, что делать ему.

Возможно ли, что мужчина использует это помещение исключительно для приготовления зелий?

- Тебе нужно будет полежать в специальной ванне пять часов. После этого произнесешь ритуальные слова, ощутишь минутную боль, и След исчезнет, - объяснил Темный Лорд, добавив в котел последний ингредиент и несколько раз помешав зелье.

- Что? Я… постойте-ка… пять часов! – наконец, уловив ключевую фразу, воскликнул Гарри.

- Да, Поттер, пять часов, - раздраженно подтвердил мужчина.

- Я не рассчитывал, что задержусь так надолго, и никого не предупредил, - растерянно пробормотал юноша, делая несколько шагов вперед.

- Если я говорил, что твое возвращение не будет проблемой, значит, не будет, - немного зло выдохнул Волдеморт.

- Хорошо, раз вы так говорите, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Так… что именно я должен сделать?

- Совсем немного. Основную работу я сделал за тебя, - оглянулся на него через плечо Темный Лорд с легкой усмешкой на губах и глазами, полными веселья. От этого Поттер почувствовал, как расслабляются его скрученные в узел нервы. – Как я и говорил, тебе придется помокнуть в ванной, - мужчина подошел к стоящему в комнате столику, на котором лежала раскрытая книга и пергамент. Взяв в руки пергамент, он подошел к юноше.

- На нем водонепроницаемые чары. По истечении пяти часов раздастся сигнал. Возьми свою палочку и, следуя инструкции, сделай соответствующие взмахи и произнеси эти слова, - по мере объяснений Волдеморт указывал на разные места в пергаменте, а потом вручил его Гарри. – Когда закончишь, зайди в мой кабинет, мне нужно будет кое-что тебе объяснить.

Поттер кивнул и приступил к чтению. Тем временем мужчина подошел к котлу и взмахом палочки заставил его зависнуть в воздухе над кадкой. Еще один взмах, и зелье опрокинулось в воду.

Гарри следил за всем этим с плохим предчувствием, однако это было нужно, и он начал снимать с себя мантию. Сняв, он отложил ее в сторону и принялся за рубашку. Юношу терзали сомнения по поводу того, уйдет ли или останется Лорд здесь, пока он не погрузится в воду.

- Нет нужды так скромничать, Поттер. Мне нужно будет добавить несколько ингредиентов уже после того, как ты окажешься в ванне. Снимай остальное.

Гарри вспыхнул и, низко склонив голову, щелкнул застежкой ремня, стягивая штаны. Повернувшись к мужчине спиной и ненавидя то, как по-дурацки он себя чувствует, он стянул боксеры. Юноша глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и быстро подошел к ванне, останавливаясь в шаге от нее. Он чувствовал, как багровые глаза изучают его обнаженное тело, выставленное на всеобщее обозрение. Или… на личное обозрение Темного Лорда. Этот пронзительный взгляд… Поттер чувствовал его. Но мужчина, заметив, как сильно смущает Гарри его внимание, закрыл глаза. Юноша же опустил одну ногу в воду, страстно желая как можно скорее погрузиться в нее. Она оказалась горячей, намного горячей той, к которой он привык.

Но, не обращая внимания на температуру, Гарри быстро вошел в мини-бассейн и обнаружил там ступеньку, выступающую в роли сиденья. Оказавшись полностью под водой, он постарался прикрыть себя руками, чем заслужил смешок со стороны Волдеморта. Подойдя к ванне, мужчина бросил в воду что-то похожее на песок и несколько листьев, которые Поттер не смог опознать.

- Теперь осталось подождать пять часов. Ты можешь почитать, только убедись, что не выкинешь фокуса вроде купания книги.

Юноша взял свою кипарисовую палочку и одним взмахом подозвал школьную сумку.

- И не урони палочку в воду, иначе придется все начинать сначала.

- Понятно, - кивнул Гарри. – Эм… спасибо… за это. За все. Я действительно ценю это… То есть, у вас так много проблем из-за меня, а я даже не могу выразить вам свою благодарность.

- Мерлин, прекрати, Поттер. Придешь ко мне, когда закончишь. К тебе может наведаться Нагини, она обожает теплые помещения, - безэмоционально сказал Волдеморт, собрав какие-то вещи и быстро покинув комнату.

Юноша озадаченно моргнул и облегченно вздохнул. В том списке, в котором он навоображал процесс проведения ритуала, точно не было купания. После нескольких тихих, умиротворенных минут напряжение, которое овладело им, когда Гарри вошел в комнату, начало отступать. Теперь же он успокоился и расслабился по-настоящему.

Очистив сознание, Поттер позволил своему телу дрейфовать в воде. Через сорок пять минут юноше стало скучно, и он, достав книгу и применив к ней водонепроницаемые чары, погрузился в чтение.

Прошел час, и у Гарри устали глаза, поэтому он решил поплавать. Не будучи уверенным в том, что в воде нет ничего, что навредило бы глазам, он плавал, держа голову на поверхности. Поттер плескался в воде, похожей на туман, когда послышалось шипение, которым однажды было наполнено его видение. Он посмотрел на дверь, но она по-прежнему была заперта. Осмотревшись еще раз, Гарри понял, что звук исходит из металлической отдушины в стене. Отверстие открылось, являя довольно длинный туннель, в ту же секунду из отверстия показалась внушительных размеров змеиная голова.

Мускулистое, длинное тело Нагини скользнуло на пол. Поттер завороженно наблюдал, как пластично движется тело змеи, как переливаются чешуйки. Это на самом деле была красивая змея, и он понимал, почему именно ее Темный Лорд выбрал своим фамилиаром.

- /Здравствуй, Нагини/, - прошипел юноша, заставив змею замереть и резко повести головой в его сторону.

- /Хоссяин сскассал, шшто ты говорящщий/, - с легким оттенком удивления прошипела она в ответ и замерла, по-видимому, изучая Гарри. - /Ссотвори мне камень, на котором я ссмогла бы полежать/.

- /Пардон?/ - уставился на нее Поттер.

- /Ссотвори мне камень ссвоей палкой и нагрей его. Хоссяин вссегда делает для меня такое/.

Юноша осмотрел комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, что он мог бы трансфигурировать в большой камень. По размерам подходило лишь кресло, и Гарри, взяв с бортика палочку, призвал этот предмет мебели ближе и опустил его в нескольких футах от ванной.

- /Шшто ты делаешшь?/ - раздраженно прошипела змея.

- /Собираюсь трансфигурировать кресло в камень для тебя/, - прошипел в ответ юноша, не довольный ее к нему отношением.

- /Хоссяин умеет делать камни только палкой/.

- /Да, но твой хозяин более искушенный в магии, чем я. Создавать что-то из ничего очень сложно, и меня еще не учили подобному. Но я могу трансфигурировать кресло в камень/.

- /И ты нагреешшь его?/

- /И я нагрею его/, - эхом вторил Гарри.

- /Хорошшо…/

Усмехнувшись, он быстро трансфигурировал кресло в большой камень и наложил на него согревающие чары. Нагини заползла на камень и, свернувшись на нем кольцом, зашипела от удовольствия, видимо, собираясь спать.

Поттер прочел еще пару глав и, сделав несколько заплывов, принялся за другую книгу. Но тут зашевелилась змея.

Гарри заметил, что от нее исходят до боли знакомые и уютные магические вибрации. То же самое он чувствовал в присутствии Волдеморта. Этому не было рационального объяснения, просто рядом с Нагини он мог расслабиться, что было странно, учитывая ее размеры.

Юноша предполагал, что Темный Лорд передал часть своей силы своему фамильяру, отсюда и уютность. Они неплохо поболтали, в сущности, о всяких пустяках. Например, об этой жалкой крысе Хвосте. Нагини сказала, что он на редкость ужасный и бесполезный слуга для ее хозяина и что она обожает его пугать. Очевидно, как и любая крыса, Питер боялся змей, особенно таких огромных, и питомица хозяина приводила Петтигрю в ужас. Гарри рассмеялся, когда его воображение нарисовало, как низкий, пухлый, лысый мужчина, петляя, убегает от преследующей его змеи.

Наконец, Нагини сказала, что проголодалась и, соскользнув с камня, двинулась к месту в стене, из которого выползла. Нажав мордой на какой-то выступ, она открыла проход и скрылась в нем, оставляя Поттера одного.

Юноша откинул голову на бортик ванны, расслабляясь в до сих пор горячей воде, и даже не заметил, как задремал. Из этого состояния его вывел звон, казавшийся особенно громким в этом помещении.

Гарри широко распахнул глаза и по-совиному заморгал, минуту с замешательством рассматривая комнату, прежде чем его сознание прояснилось, и он вспомнил, где находится. Поттер быстро схватил палочку и пергамент, который оставил ему Волдеморт. Сконцентрировавшись, юноша прочел ритуальные слова. Как только он закончил, по его коже начало распространяться покалывание, словно от иголок. Со сна эти уколы казались немного болезненнее, чем были на самом деле. Это ощущалось неприятно, но очень даже терпимо.

С каждой секундой покалывание усиливалось, и Гарри вдруг понял, что вжался спиной в бортик кадки, сжимая зубы, кулаки и поджимая пальцы на ногах.

А потом все прекратилось.

Облегченно вздохнув, он начал выбираться из ванной. Из-за долгого пребывания в воде собственное тело показалось жутко тяжелым, кожа была очень мягкой, но сморщенной, как громадная изюминка. Поттер рассмеялся от подобного сравнения и, вытершись одним из полотенец, оделся. Быстро собрав вещи, он покинул комнату.

Юноша поднялся по ступенькам на второй этаж и направился к кабинету Волдеморта. Негромко постучавшись, Гарри открыл дверь и вошел. Темный Лорд снова склонился над столом и делал пометки пером на большом пергаменте. Рядом лежало несколько раскрытых книг.

- Закончил? – разорвал тишину голос мужчины, посмотревшего на Поттера.

- Да, сэр.

- Осложнения?

- Никаких.

- Хорошо, - ответил Волдеморт, вставая со своего места и направляясь к юноше. Тот отошел в сторону, и Темный Лорд вышел в коридор. Гарри поспешил за ним и заметно удивился, когда они, спустившись на первый этаж, вышли из поместья в заросший травой сад. Вместе они подошли к неухоженной живой изгороди, и здесь мужчина остановился.

- Защита поместья кончается здесь. Сделай несколько шагов за нее и, используя кипарисовую палочку, произнеси заклинание. Я останусь по эту сторону. Таким образом, если След еще на месте – он не засечет рядом с тобой взрослого мага. Если же След исчез – мы узнаем об этом очень быстро.

Юноша шокированно распахнул глаза, холодный страх растекся по венам. Если След не исчез, то Министерство узнает, что он был за пределами школы. И как он объяснит то, что находится… черт, где вообще расположен Малый Ганглетон?

- Не надо так бояться, Поттер. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я бы допустил подобное, если бы не был уверен в успехе? Я просто хочу убедиться.

- Да, верно. Прошу прощения, - пробормотал Гарри и с глубоким вздохом шагнул за изгородь, вынимая свою кипарисовую палочку. Он использовал Люмос, как самое простое заклинание, и теперь стоял и ждал. Его сердце судорожно колотилось в груди, и юноша презирал этот идиотский страх в себе. Сейчас, впервые за этот день, он боялся по-настоящему.

Прошло несколько минут, но на горизонте не появилось ни одной совы. Поттер вздохнул от облегчения и триумфально усмехнулся.

Теперь он мог использовать магию вне школы, и никто не узнает об этом. Юноша обернулся к Волдеморту. Мужчина стоял по ту сторону изгороди со скрещенными на груди руками и понимающе ухмылялся. Указав подбородком на поместье, он двинулся назад. Гарри быстро последовал за Лордом, не в силах согнать с губ веселую улыбку.

- Это потрясающе! - выдохнул он, не сумев больше молчать.

- Когда я провел ритуал, то чувствовал себя точно также.

- Вы провели его прямо в Хогвартсе?

- Да. В Комнате по Требованию.

- Там разве есть ванная? – заинтересованно спросил Поттер.

- Там будет все, что может тебе понадобиться. Просто попроси комнату предоставить это тебе, когда три раза будешь проходить мимо нее. Ты даже можешь попросить какую-нибудь книгу, которая есть в школьной библиотеке, и комната даст ее тебе, - Волдеморт прервался на мгновение, и на его губах расползлась ухмылка. – Даже ту, которая в Запретной секции. Это очень удобно и не нужно бегать за профессорами, выпрашивая разрешение.

- Правда? Это же здорово! – воскликнул юноша.

- Мм... да. Я был невероятно рад, когда сделал это открытие.

Они вошли в поместье и оказались в главном холле. Темный Лорд вел Гарри по коридору первого этажа и остановился у двери, совсем рядом с тем местом, куда Поттера обычно доставлял порт-ключ. На первый взгляд казалось, что это ничем не примечательная дверь, вот только ручка у нее отсутствовала.

Волдеморт немного склонился и прошипел: «Откройся», - с тихим щелчком дверь немного приоткрылась. Мужчина открыл ее настежь и вошел в комнату, Гарри последовал за ним. Это оказалось совсем маленькое помещение, к тому же еще и пустое. Лишь в дальнем углу к стене была прибита полка, на которой стояло два деревянных ящика. Они были совершенно идентичны и выглядели самими обычными коробками.

Темный Лорд подошел и открыл одну из них, а внутри, на тонкой витиеватой цепочке висел…

- Маховик Времени! – воскликнул Гарри, опознав предмет.

Волдеморт оглянулся на него через плечо.

- Вижу, ты уже встречался с подобным раньше, верно?

- У одной моей знакомой был такой в прошлом году для посещения занятий. Мы использовали его, чтобы спасти меня и Сириуса от дементоров.

Мужчина заинтересованно приподнял бровь, призывая продолжить рассказ.

- Сириус и я… это произошло после побега Хвоста. Профессор Люпин превратился в оборотня, и мы с крестным, убегая от него, оказались на берегу озера. Там нас настигли дементоры. Их было около сотни, и я подумал, что это конец. Как вдруг из ниоткуда появился яркий белый свет, это оказался телесный патронус, который разогнал всех дементоров.

А я, будучи малолетним идиотом, решил, что патронуса призвал мой отец, ведь олень – это его анимагическая форма. Но позже я со своей бывшей подругой Гермионой использовал Маховик Времени. Вообще-то это посоветовал сделать Дамблдор, этот старый манипулятор даже назвал точное количество оборотов. Когда мы вернулись назад во времени, оказалось, что тот патронус - моих рук дело.

Юноша прервался, заметив, как на лице Волдеморта проступает недоверие.

- Хочешь сказать, что ты в прошлом году вызвал телесного патронуса, который сумел отогнать сотню дементоров?

Поттер кивнул.

- Эм… да. Это был один из тех моментов, когда я был уверен, что смогу это сделать, потому что я уже видел, что способен на подобное, так что я просто… сделал. До этого у меня ни разу не выходило сотворить телесного патронуса. А я ведь много тренировался, но все получилось как-то само собой.

Темный Лорд молчал мгновение, а потом рассмеялся. Юноша был обескуражен подобной реакцией, но не сказал ни слова.

- Ты действительно странный, Гарри Поттер, - со смешком произнес мужчина. – Страшно представить, доступ к каким силам ты получил после того, как перестал подавлять осколок моей души. Да ты и сам заметил, что учиться стало легче. Сейчас, когда ты владеешь всей своей магической силой, ты сможешь использовать сложнейшие заклинания и без такого мотиватора, как стая голодных дементоров.

- Да, к такого рода выводам я уже пришел, - кивнул Гарри. – Я уже пробовал вызывать патронуса, чтобы убедиться, что я до сих пор способен совладать со светлой магией высшего уровня.

- И?

- Легко, - пожал плечами юноша. – Все также мощно. Я боялся, что у меня ничего не выйдет, все-таки это очень мощное светлое заклинание.

- Все это работает не по такому принципу, - взмахнул рукой Волдеморт. – В любом случае, мы отвлеклись от темы. Как ты уже сказал, это – Маховик Времени. Я разрешу тебе использовать его, пока ты здесь, но забрать его ты не сможешь. После того, как проведешь вечер в поместье, войди в эту комнату, открой коробку с Маховиком, - взмах руки в сторону открытой коробки, - и используй его, чтобы вернуться ко времени твоего прибытия сюда, а потом, когда перенесешься, положи Маховик в другую коробку. Ни в коем случае не клади оба Маховика в одну и ту же коробку, они не могут существовать во времени друг друга. Понятно?

- Да, сэр, - кивнул Поттер.

- Хорошо. Когда закончишь, выйди из комнаты и спустись в холл, там ты можешь использовать порт-ключ, чтобы вернуться в замок. Проблема решена. Тебе не нужно будет волноваться о времени пребывания здесь, да и в школе тебя никто не заподозрит в слишком частых отлучках.

Гарри посмотрел на Маховик Времени, а потом перевел полный благодарности взгляд на мужчину.

- Это великолепно. Я… я очень благодарен вам за все это. Вы так много сделали для меня за эти дни. Я просто не знаю, что сказать…

- Несмотря на то, что Дамблдор и Министерство убеждают все магическое сообщество в моей нечеловеческой жестокости, это совсем не так. Я просто не позволяю своим последователям нарушать некоторые правила и наказываю их, если они того заслуживают.

- Но ведь я тоже заслужил? Я… я был таким глупым мальчишкой, когда помешал вам получить камень. Я…

- Это все в прошлом, Поттер. И если так рассуждать, то ты все тот же глупый мальчишка, который, несмотря на реальный риск лишиться жизни, пришел ко мне, предложил свою кровь и помощь. Продолжай доказывать свою полезность, и я воздам тебе по заслугам. Но если ты разочаруешь или предашь меня, то будешь молить о смерти. Понял?

Юноша, не моргая, смотрел на Темного Лорда, но вместо того, чтобы испытывать вполне ожидаемый для нормального человека страх, он широко ухмыльнулся и с энтузиазмом кивнул.

- Да, мой Лорд. Я прекрасно вас понял.

Волдеморт с любопытством приподнял бровь, явно не ожидая подобной реакции.

- Хорошо. На сегодня все. Приходи завтра, продолжишь читать об Аффинитатем. Когда усвоишь теорию, мы приступим к практике. Уверен, ты быстро разберешься, что к чему.

С этими словами мужчина вручил Гарри Маховик и вышел из комнаты. От такого внезапного исчезновения Поттер несколько долгих секунд в замешательстве стоял на месте. Наконец, он тряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на Маховик Времени. Посмотрев на часы, он отметил, что сейчас полтретьего ночи. Надев цепочку на шею, Поттер прокрутил тоненькую стеклянную часовую стрелочку назад шесть раз. В ту же секунду мир закружился вокруг него, а потом все замерло. Гарри посмотрел на часы, которые показывали, что сейчас восемь тридцать четыре вечера. Юноша положил Маховик во вторую коробку, с удивлением замечая, что в первой коробке уже лежит аналогичный артефакт.

Он должен был появиться в поместье через двадцать минут. Но если с помощью порт-ключа переместиться в туннель, не столкнется ли он со своим двойником? Этого нельзя было допустить. Еще можно было остаться в поместье на эти двадцать минут и уйти, когда явится его более раннее «я». Или можно просто убедиться в том, что его двойник покинул туннель, прежде чем самому туда переместиться. Но хватит ли на два последних варианта времени?

И Гарри выбрал. Он покинул комнату и вернулся в холл. Прошипев пароль, юноша активировал порт-ключ и перенесся в туннель. Накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, он стремглав помчался по направлению к замку, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что Поттер оказался на месте очень быстро. Произнеся пароль, он выбрался из статуи и, закрыв ее за собой, побежал в холл.

Гарри достал Карту и со странным ощущением наблюдал, как на пергаменте проступают две точки, обозначенные именем «Гарри Поттер». Он смотрел, как более ранняя его версия открывает статую и исчезает в туннеле. Вспомнив, что он скрылся под предлогом посещения библиотеки, юноша для поддержания этого алиби направился именно туда. Он нашел книгу, которую ему порекомендовала Гермиона, и вернулся в башню Гриффиндора.

К этому времени Поттер очень устал и мечтал лишь о подушке. Но, конечно, он не мог позволить себе лечь так рано, тем самым навлекая на себя лишнее внимание. Гарри заставил себя потерпеть еще полтора часа, и когда пробила половина одиннадцатого, он поднялся в спальню и заснул в то же мгновение, как голова коснулась подушки.

Утро четверга принесло с собой Историю Магии, а значит, у Поттера появилась возможность вздремнуть. После обеда стояли Зелья, а потом было окно, в то время как у Гермионы до ужина еще стояли Древние Руны. Сейчас, когда у юноши появилась возможность использовать Маховик Времени, он решил сходить в поместье и среди дня, не дожидаясь ночи.

После Зелий Гарри улизнул от Рона, что было совсем несложно, с учетом того, что рыжий научился воспринимать его исчезновения как должное. Накинув мантию-невидимку, Поттер направился к Хогсмиду.

Как только влияние защиты исчезло, он активировал порт-ключ и появился в холле поместья. Избавившись от ощущения дезориентации, юноша выпрямился и с удивлением обернулся на человека, стоявшего позади него.

Этим человеком оказался Хвост, который как раз закрывал за собой входную дверь поместья. Под мышкой тот зажал несколько газет, а в другой руке держал что-то очень напоминающее сумку почтальона. Дышал Питер с отдышкой.

Оба замерли в напряженной тишине, рассматривая друг друга. В мыслях Гарри мелькали образы Сириуса, он до сих пор жаждал очистить имя своего крестного.

Но сейчас пути назад не было, и Поттер понимал это. У него не было выбора. Если Хвоста схватит Министерство, то они точно устроят ему допрос под Веритасерумом. И тогда выяснится не только то, что Волдеморт воскрес, но и подробности его возрождения, а если точнее - роль Гарри во всем этом процессе.

Сейчас это был вопрос самосохранения. Хотя оставался еще и Обливэйт, с помощью которого можно было стереть год жизни.

Юноша тряхнул головой и зло усмехнулся противному человеку.

- Хвост, - фыркнул Гарри в приветствие. Полный мужчина вздрогнул и отступил назад, натыкаясь на дверной косяк.

- Г-г-гарри, - заикаясь, выговорил Питер, при этом отчаянно и как-то умоляюще улыбаясь. – Ч-что привело тебя сюда так… рано?

- Пришел навестить Лорда, - просто ответил Поттер, переводя взгляд на зажатые под мышкой мужчины газеты. – Я сейчас как раз к нему иду, так что могу и газеты прихватить.

Хвост с замешательством моргнул, а потом опустил голову и посмотрел на газеты, про которые, видимо, уже успел подзабыть. А потом вдруг приосанился.

- Все в порядке, Гарри. Я сам с этим справлюсь, - шумно выдохнув через нос, произнес Питер.

Юноша чуть не рассмеялся от этой попытки продемонстрировать уверенность. Как это ни странно, но по комнате все же разнесся смех. Правда, это был странный, с шипящими нотками смех.

- /Глупый человек/.

Гарри обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из коридора выползает огромная змея.

- /Здравствуй Нагини/, - прошипел Поттер, отчего от стороны входной двери раздался писк.

- /Здравсствуй, детенышш. Сскажи этому толсстяку покормить меня, иначе я отобедаю им/.

Юноша рассмеялся и обернулся к Хвосту, который выглядел еще запуганнее, чем раньше.

- Она сказала, чтобы ты покормил ее, иначе она отобедает тобой, - с широкой ухмылкой перевел Поттер.

- Ч… хах? – Питер вздрогнул и непонимающе посмотрел на него.

- Она сказала покормить ее, идиот. И если ты не сделаешь этого сию минуту, то она сожрет тебя, - закатил глаза Гарри.

Хвост снова пискнул и поспешил уйти из холла. Бочком пробираясь вдоль стены, он не сводил глаз с огромной змеи. Когда мужчина проходил мимо Гарри, его рука дрогнула, и юноша, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватил газеты.

Питер возмущенно посмотрел на него, получая в ответ усмешку, отчего возмущение переросло в страх.

Раздраженно закатив глаза на глупость вроде бы взрослого человека, Поттер повернулся к ступенькам.

- /Увидимся, Нагини/, - прошипел он, чем вызвал очередной нервный писк со стороны Хвоста. Оба, Нагини и Гарри, шипяще рассмеялись.

Юноша выпустил свою магию и, обнаружив Волдеморта в кабинете, быстро направился туда. Постучав в дверь, он замер в ожидании ответа.

- Входи, - раздался такой знакомый голос. Поттер открыл дверь, ожидая увидеть Лорда за столом, но вместо этого мужчина обосновался прямо на полу в центре комнаты. Он сидел на мягкой подстилке, скрестив ноги, руки же ладонями вниз лежали на коленях. Глаза Волдеморта были закрыты, а дыхание размеренно.

Это было похоже на медитацию. В точно такой же позе сам Гарри тренировался для трансформации в змею.

- Прекрати таращиться, Поттер, ты мешаешь мне сосредоточиться, - разорвал тишину голос Темного Лорда, выводя юношу из ступора. – Входи уже.

- Прошу прощения, мой Лорд, - быстро произнес юноша, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.

Мужчина медленно выдохнул и, открыв глаза, раздраженно на него посмотрел.

- Положи газеты на стол. Книга лежит там же. Начни с места, на котором остановился в прошлый раз, - отрывисто произнес Волдеморт, прежде чем снова закрыл глаза и выровнял дыхание.

Гарри замер от такого неожиданного поворота событий, но, быстро придя в себя, подошел к столу. Положив газеты в центр, юноша увидел книгу, которую начал читать несколько ночей назад. Взяв ее в руки, Поттер осмотрелся. Кресло Волдеморта до сих пор было единственным в комнате, но садиться в него, пока сам мужчина сидит на полу, казалось очень неправильным.

Поэтому Гарри устроился на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз: рядом с креслом Темного Лорда. Но сейчас их разделяло приличное расстояние.

Усевшись, юноша открыл книгу. Часть его вопила, недовольная столь большим расстоянием, и юноша мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за подобные порывы. Между ним и мужчиной было около шести футов, и Поттер довольно быстро почувствовал себя в комфортной зоне в этой тихой, наполненной размеренным дыханием Темного Лорда комнате.

Поттер полностью растворился в книге и уютной атмосфере и даже потерял счет времени. Он уже закончил читать главу о нейтрализации Аффинитатем, но, не желая отвлекать Волдеморта, Гарри решил еще раз перечитать материал. Он довольно хорошо разобрался в теории, этот процесс казался чересчур легким, и это настораживало. Самой сложной частью была скорость, на которой должен был создаваться фальшивый образ.

Пока юноша сидел здесь, он четко ощущал исходящие от мужчины магические вибрации. Они казались очень знакомыми, но Поттер все равно не мог понять, что делает Темный Лорд. Гарри хотелось спросить об этом по окончанию медитации, но он не был уверен в том, что имеет права спрашивать о подобном… даже если очень хочется.

Юноша уже перечитал половину главы, когда поза Волдеморта изменилась: тот вздохнул и расслабился. Поттер с каким-то странным неверием наблюдал за тем, как мужчина размял шею, а потом помассировал руками плечи. Это были такие простые, человеческие вещи. Но больше всего Гарри поразило не это, а то, что Темный Лорд доверяет ему настолько, чтобы показать себя с этой стороны. Доверяет настолько, чтобы позволить юноше остаться в комнате, пока он сам медитирует и оставляет спину открытой.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Волдеморт грациозно поднялся и потянулся всем телом, прежде чем подойти к столу и к Поттеру. Гарри тут же выпрямился и внимательно следил за тем, как мужчина подходит к нему все ближе, а потом садится в кресло.

Юноша подождал мгновение, но в комнате царила полная тишина, поэтому он уже собирался вернуться к книге, когда Темный Лорд заговорил:

- Полагаю, ты уже дочитал главу?

- Да, дочитал, - ответил Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги. От позы, в которой он сидел, затекла спина, поэтому, когда Гарри поднимался, она негромко хрустнула.

- Ты как-то сказал, что в среду у тебя лишь один урок, верно? – спросил Темный Лорд, ставя этим вопросом юношу в тупик.

- Да, верно.

- Когда?

- После обеда я уже свободен.

- Хорошо, придешь сюда завтра после обеда, у меня найдется для тебя парочка интересных книг.

Гарри показалось, что на этом их разговор окончен, от этого разочарование накрыло его с головой. Ему очень не хотелось уходить. Кроме того, сегодня он рассчитывал попрактиковаться в нейтрализации Аффинитатем. Но самостоятельно провести подобную тренировку было невозможно, нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь насылал на него это заклинание.

- Хорошо, сэр, я буду здесь, - произнес Поттер. Проведя рукой по волосам, он начал неохотно собирать вещи.

- Куда-то собрался? – спросил Волдеморт, открывая газету и пробегаясь глазами по заголовкам.

- Эм… я подумал… - начал Гарри, но нерешительно замолк.

- Подожди несколько минут, и мы испытаем на практике то, о чем ты прочел, - переворачивая страницу, предложил Темный Лорд.

Юноша удивленно замер, но потом широко улыбнулся от облегчения.

- Здорово, эм… ладно. Я просто подожду.

Прошло пять минут, прежде чем Волдеморт встал и отвел Поттера в незнакомую комнату. Скорее всего, это была гостиная, но она была слишком пустой: с одним маленьким столиком и парой обитых тканью кресел, стоящих у стены.

Мужчина проинструктировал Гарри насчет позиции и отошел на несколько футов. Оба достали палочки, и Темный Лорд, коротко объяснив теорию, швырнул в юношу заклинание. Тот потянул на себя свою магию, но полностью отразить Аффинитатем, создав ложный образ, ему удалось лишь с третьей попытки. Первые две провалились из-за недостаточно высокой скорости, вследствие чего он не успевал создать ложный образ.

Волдеморт просто превосходно объяснил теорию, и Поттер был уверен, что без этого инструктажа его успех не был бы столь стремителен.

Мужчина сделал пару сухих замечаний, но ни одним из них он не унизил и не дал понять, что Гарри слаб. По факту, он, наоборот, был очень терпелив по отношению к свалившемуся на голову ученику.

Юноша вспотел от тренировок, которыми, как оказалось, они занимались уже два часа. В конце концов он, прерывисто дыша, уперся ладонями в колени.

- Извините, - задыхаясь, выговорил Гарри. – Это заклинание отняло у меня слишком много сил.

- Так и должно быть. Думаю, ты просто не понимаешь, насколько это сложное заклинание. И твой результат за столь короткий срок весьма впечатляет, - сухо заметил Волдеморт, с интересом изучая свои ногти.

Гарри поднял взгляд и почувствовал, как от смущения вспыхнули щеки. Его что, только что похвалили?

- Эм, ну… да, спасибо, - выпрямившись, пробормотал он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

- Не нужно вести себя как идиот с таким скудным словарным запасом, Поттер, - вздохнул Темный Лорд.

- Я поработаю над этим, - с усмешкой кивнул юноша.

- Поработай, - усмехнулся в ответ Волдеморт. – Сегодня вечером можешь не приходить, но завтра к полудню будь здесь.

- Буду.

- Хорошо. Перед уходом не забудь использовать Маховик, - с этими словами мужчина вышел из комнаты. А Гарри подошел к двери, у которой оставил свою сумку и, подхватив ее, направился к комнате с Маховиком.

В среду после урока Чар Поттер почти бегом направлялся в Большой зал на обед. Гермиона и Рон с любопытством наблюдали за его действиями, но ничего не говорили. Гарри знал, что их по-прежнему сильно интересуют его тайны, и вскоре ему опять придется что-нибудь придумывать, чтобы усыпить на время их беспокойство, но сейчас у него не было на это никакого желания.

Он сказал Гермионе, что собирается весь день переписывать древнюю эльфийскую книгу, а потом сразу же принесет ей новые листы. Гарри рассчитывал, что после визита к Темному Лорду использует Маховик и, вернувшись назад во времени, потратит новоприобретенные часы на переписывание текста.

Девушка весьма обрадовалась этой перспективе, ведь те рукописи, которые он передал ей в прошлый раз, уже подходили к концу. Но ей до сих пор очень хотелось узнать больше о комнате, в которой находится эта «мистическая» книга, она даже затеяла небольшой спор по этому поводу, но как только они вошли в Большой зал, успокоилась.

Попрощавшись со своими «друзьями», Гарри поспешил уйти. И снова: мантия-невидимка, секретный проход, исчезновение влияния защит и порт-ключ.

Очутившись в поместье, юноша быстро поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в уже хорошо знакомую дверь. Когда ему разрешили войти, он проскользнул в комнату и обнаружил медитирующего на полу Темного Лорда.

Пусть Гарри и наблюдал за подобным вчера, это до сих пор вводило его в кратковременный ступор. Он бесшумно подошел к столу, где лежала книга, как подозревал юноша, приготовленная специально для него. В издании не оказалось ни одной пометки, и когда он просмотрел содержание, то, кажется, понял почему. Эта книга посвящалась магической археологии. Здесь рассказывалось о том, как извлекать и реставрировать древние артефакты. Один раздел был посвящен проверке вещей на предмет проклятий, в следующих двух главах рассказывалось о поисковых заклинаниях и заклинаниях, временно блокирующих проклятия, пока предмет не будет перемещен в подходящую для нейтрализации среду.

Последние несколько глав посвящались реставрации древних предметов. Быстро просмотрев эту тему, Гарри нашел ее весьма увлекательной. Усевшись на «свое» место, он приступил к чтению.

Размеренное дыхание Волдеморта, пульсирование его магии почти убаюкивали юношу, даря ощущение блаженства. Ему даже стало казаться, что он медитирует вместе с мужчиной, от этого еще сильнее захотелось узнать, для чего же предназначены эти тренировки.

Через час Гарри закончил читать о заклинаниях реставрации и вернулся на несколько страниц назад, теперь изучая раздел о проклятых артефактах, что тоже, к его удивлению, оказалось занимательно. Магическая энергия, исходившая от Темного Лорда, начала медленно нарастать и достигла пика, и прежде чем юноша понял, что произошло, перед его глазами помутилось, тело охватил жар, а голова безвольно откинулась назад.

И тут он внезапно понял, что это была не столько темная магия, сколько парселмагия. Сильно концентрированная парселмагия. От понимания этого факта стало еще любопытнее. Сам Гарри нашел в кабинете Слизерина всего пару книг о парселмагии, в них говорилось про Запирающие чары, чары Приватности и Левитации. Единственная книга, в которой описывалась интересная способность – это издание о змеевидной трансформации, но после второго тура она ему больше не понадобилась.

Тем времен волны парселмагии начали стихать, пока не исчезли окончательно. Сознание юноши прояснилось, а тело показалось невероятно легким. Голова слегка кружилась, но после исчезновения магической энергии он чувствовал разочарование. Магия Волдеморта была так… такая… у него не было слов, чтобы выразить то, что он чувствовал. Но, находясь рядом с этим мужчиной, хотелось быть еще ближе. Хотелось большего… что бы это ни означало.

Прошел еще один час, прежде чем Темный Лорд встал и потянулся. Он выглядел как-то по-домашнему уютно в черных брюках и рубашке вместо привычных просторных мантий по последней магической моде. Он заметил, что несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки не застегнуто, и поднял взгляд, скользя глазами по обнаженному участку груди. Юноша не знал почему, но он покраснел и поспешно отвел глаза в сторону.

Угловым зрением он увидел, как мужчина подходит ближе и садится в свое кресло. Со вздохом Лорд откинулся на спинку кресла и зарылся рукой в свои черные волосы, отчего пряди слегка покачнулись. Несколько дней назад Волдеморт привел свои волосы в порядок. Слегка зачесанные назад, они оставляли лоб открытым и достигали плеч. Гарри не мог ничего с собой поделать и неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как Темный Лорд перебирает лежащие на столе газеты. Он вел себя так, словно был в комнате один, и юноша в очередной раз задался вопросом о том, зачем он сидит здесь каждый день, пока Волдеморт медитирует.

Мысль о том, что мужчине нужна компания, казалась слишком абсурдной. Хотя ему самому нравилось читать, сидя в этой тихой, наполненной магией Лорда комнате. Пусть он и сидит на полу, отчего каждый раз нещадно затекает спина. Эта комната, близость Волдеморта и его магии пробуждали желание оставаться здесь как можно дольше. Гарри понимал, что это глупо и необоснованно, но еще он понимал, что это было правдой.

Пятнадцать минут прошли в тишине, прежде чем Темный Лорд встал из-за стола.

- Пойдем, Поттер. Время немного попрактиковаться, - сказал он коротко, и юноша тут же вскочил на ноги.

Следующий час они провели в «тренировочной», как про себя прозвал эту комнату Гарри. Его успехи в отражении Аффинитатем были очевидны, но еще не достаточно хороши. Он мог отразить это заклинание, если только заранее знал, когда по нему им ударят. Волдеморт сказал, что нужна практика для того, чтобы научиться ощущать магию Аффинитатем на начальной стадии ее концентрации. Все это занимало считанные секунды, и только тренировками можно было достичь нужной скорости реакции.

- Хорошо, Поттер, на сегодня хватит, - внезапно произнес мужчина, и Гарри удивленно замер, чувствуя, как просыпается разочарование, но он быстро подавил это чувство.

- Что у тебя в расписании на завтра?

И снова юноша пойман вопросом врасплох, но быстро ответил:

- С утра Трансфигурация, потом окно, за ним обед, сдвоенная Защита и ужин.

Темный Лорд задумался на мгновение.

- Сможешь прийти после Трансфигурации?

Челюсть Гарри отвисла, и он кивнул. Поттер не знал почему, но отказаться он просто не мог. Хотя Рон доставит ему проблем. Дело в том, что среда – единственный день, в перерыве которого юноша играет роль души компании с рыжим. Но в таком случае он просто использует Маховик Времени и наверстает упущенное.

- Я буду здесь, - ответил Гарри, удивляясь тому воодушевлению, что прозвучало в его голосе.

- Хорошо, - сказал Волдеморт, поворачиваясь к выходу. – Можешь пройтись со мной до кабинета.

- Ладно, - с этими словами юноша схватил сумку и быстрым шагом последовал за мужчиной.

- Завтра можешь принести из Тайной Комнаты какую-нибудь древнюю книгу, - заметил Темный Лорд, когда Гарри нагнал его. – Я покажу тебе, как восстанавливать столь древние издания, не повреждая их.

- Хорошо, так и сделаю, - задумчиво кивнул Поттер. – Я могу принести любую книгу?

Вздохнув, Волдеморт закатил глаза.

- С тех пор, как я был в Тайной Комнате в последний раз, прошло много лет, Поттер. И я не помню всей библиотеки Слизерина. Выбирай любую и приноси.

Юноша склонил голову, чувствуя себя немного глупо за подобный вопрос.

- Верно… я… так и сделаю.

- Что я говорил тебе насчет того, чтобы ты не вел себя как идиот с мизерным словарным запасом?

- Не вести себя так?

Волдеморт повернул голову и пронзительно на него посмотрел.

- Точно, поработать над этим, - со всей возможной серьезностью сказал Гарри, но при этом слегка ухмыляясь.

Темный Лорд возвел глаза к потолку.

Они подошли к кабинету, и Волдеморт, попрощавшись с ним, дал понять, что Поттер свободен. Юноша же спустился в комнату с Маховиком и, прокрутив нужное количество оборотов, использовал порт-ключ, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Теперь сбегать стало просто. Каждый раз Гарри использовал Маховик Времени, возвращаясь на несколько минут назад и, тем самым, удачно избегая встреч.

На самом деле, он пропадал в поместье, читая по два с половиной часа, пока Волдеморт медитировал на полу. Магия, разливающаяся по комнате в эти два часа, была просто потрясающа, и Гарри всегда обнаруживал себя с раскрытой книгой, лежащей на колене и полностью забытой. И он, закрыв глаза, откидывал голову на подлокотник кресла Тёмного Лорда. Юноша позволял себе растворяться в восхитительной магии мужчины, совершенно теряя счёт времени. Это длилось до тех пор, пока поток энергии не уменьшался и Поттер не выходил из этого ступора.

Книга, которую он принёс, была в очень плохом состоянии, но она, по крайней мере, не выглядела так, словно тут же развалится от Восстанавливающих чар, так что юноша не очень-то волновался после двух провальных попыток.

Первое время, когда Поттер пытался её восстановить, процесс проходил очень медленно. Волдеморт тогда быстро понял, в чём его ошибка, и великолепно всё объяснил.

- Из вас бы вышел замечательный учитель, - размышлял юноша, когда применил заклинание реставрации, и в этот раз оно замечательно сработало.

Тёмный Лорд фыркнул.

- Ну да, расскажи это Дамблдору, - протянул он.

Гарри поднял голову и в замешательстве свёл брови.

- Дамблдору? Что вы имеете в виду?

Мужчина внимательно рассматривал его несколько секунд, словно что-то решая.

- Я хотел работать преподавателем в Хогвартсе… много лет назад. Вообще-то, я дважды подавал заявление.

Поттер воззрился на него, стараясь переварить такую информацию. Волдеморт… Волдеморт… хотел преподавать в Хогвартсе!

- Когда? – недоверчиво спросил юноша.

- Первое заявление я подал сразу после выпуска. В то время директором школы ещё был профессор Диппет, а преподаватель Защиты, профессор Мэррисоут, как раз уходила в отставку. Она считала меня достойной заменой и даже рекомендовала на своё место, но профессор Диппет посчитал меня слишком юным и посоветовал вернуться через несколько лет, поднабравшись опыта, - с саркастичным смешком закончил Волдеморт.

- А во второй раз? – горячо поинтересовался Гарри. По мере того, как мужчина говорил, в Поттере просыпался хищный зверь, и этот зверь жаждал информации. Эти лакомые кусочки информации о прошлом Лорда были для юноши на вес золота.

- Второй раз был через десять лет. К тому времени должность директора получил Дамблдор. Этот человек никогда меня не любил. Он был единственным преподавателем в Хогвартсе, не доверявшим мне. Я знал, что он не предоставит мне эту должность, но попытаться всё же решил.

Поттер замер в замешательстве, и с его губ сорвалось одно единственное слово, бившееся в сознании:

- Почему?

Волдеморт долго не отвечал, и мальчик уже подумал, что не дождется ответа.

- Эта была единственная вещь, которой я действительно хотел заниматься… полагаю… полагаю, какая-то часть меня решила, что это идеальный вариант, - мужчина задумался на мгновение, а потом широко усмехнулся. – Если бы только этот старик понимал, к чему приведёт его отказ. Кстати, основным аргументом для отказа стали мои «дьявольские» планы. Видишь ли, к тому времени вокруг меня уже начала формироваться организация, именуемая Пожирателями Смерти. И он решил, что я неспроста хочу получить эту должность, ему даже в голову не пришло то, что я действительно хотел преподавать, - весело произнёс Лорд.

- Вы готовы были всё бросить, чтобы быть учителем? – ошеломленно прошептал Гарри.

И снова долгое молчание, но когда Тёмный Лорд ответил, его тихий голос был полон уверенности.

- Я верил, что готов… возможно! - усмехнулся он. – Но во мне всегда была толика жестокости, и, конечно, Дамблдор отказал мне, а я проклял эту должность.

Волдеморт сказал всё это так легкомысленно, что у юноши ушло время на то, чтобы осмыслить только что услышанное.

- Погодите… так именно поэтому наши преподаватели по Защите никогда не задерживаются на этом месте больше года? – расхохотался парень.

Мужчина посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом отвёл взгляд, и хитрая усмешка расползлась на его губах.

- Возможно, - протянул он.

Поттер снова рассмеялся и покачал головой:

- Вы хоть понимаете, сколько проблем это доставило? Я хочу сказать, что помимо Тёмных Искусств, Защита – мой любимый предмет, но кроме этого чёртового Барти у нас не было нормальных учителей. Ну, ещё был хорош Люпин, он на самом деле учил нас защищаться от тёмных существ и ничего не рассказывал о тёмной магии.

- Ах да, Барти… с этим нужно будет что-то сделать…

- О чём вы?

- Если он вернётся преподавать на второй год, то вызовет подозрения у Дамблдора. В конце концов, это маленькое проклятие может побороть лишь тот, кого я одобряю. Старик ожидает, что с экс-аврором что-то случится, или тот просто откажется возвращаться на следующий год. Мы не сможем позволить Барти остаться преподавателем дольше, чем на этот год. Кроме того, есть определённый риск, что настоящий Грюм может сбежать.

- Так он до сих пор жив? Я видел его имя на Карте, но он никогда не выходит из кабинета Барти. Да и в кабинете я его не видел, хотя был там.

- Насколько мне известно, Барти держит его в сундуке, на который наложены очень мощные Расширяющие Пространство чары.

- Настоящий Грюм заперт в чемодане почти год?

- Чудно, да? – мрачно усмехнулся Волдеморт.

- Почему бы просто не отрезать ему голову и не избавиться от тела? Держать его как живой ингредиент весьма опасно.

- Да, но он нужен Барти для некоторых заданий, которые Грюм выполняет под Империусом.

- Ох… - произнёс Поттер, а потом пожал плечами и подался чуть вперёд. – Так Барти не будет преподавать в следующем году?

- Это будет слишком подозрительно, - махнул рукой Лорд.

Вздохнув, юноша недовольно надул губы, чем тут же заслужил странный взгляд со стороны Тёмного Лорда. Почувствовав себя неудобно, Гарри вернул своему лицу беспристрастное выражение и прочистил горло.

- Надеюсь, это место не займёт какой-нибудь идиот, - начал размышлять вслух Поттер. – Например, кто-то вроде Локхарта… - он прервался, а мгновение спустя расхохотался. Волдеморт с замешательством посмотрел на него, ожидая, пока Гарри успокоится.

- Может, поделишься поводом для веселья?

- Я просто подумал о том, что теперь вы вполне могли бы подать заявление на должность профессора по Защите. Я хочу сказать, что на первом курсе вы уже были преподавателем, когда поселились на затылке Квирелла, а сейчас эту должность занимает ваш человек… И получилось бы забавно, если бы на следующий год вы смогли бы обвести Дамблдора вокруг пальца и получить это место.

- Да, это было бы забавно, - хмыкнул мужчина. – Но боюсь, я буду слишком занят в следующем году. Неважно, как сильно мне хочется выставить этого старика дураком, особенно с учётом того, по каким причинам он отказал мне. Сейчас у меня есть обязательства, и мне нужно снова возобновить войну.

Гарри пришёл в себя и кивнул.

- Да, разумеется.

- Хотя это не помешает мне поставить своего человека на эту должность, - размышлял Тёмный Лорд.

- Надеюсь, вы найдёте кого-нибудь, кто знает своё дело. Барти – великолепный учитель, даже если и ведёт себя как выживший из ума аврор.

– –

В пятницу Гарри был полностью загружен уроками, поэтому этим утром он не смог прийти к Волдеморту. Да и между занятиями у него не было возможности улизнуть от «друзей», ведь у них все пары сегодня совпадали, и те, словно сговорившись, ни на минуту не отходили от него.

Когда этим вечером Поттер пришёл в поместье, то увидел, как Темный Лорд что-то пишет на пергаменте. Проскользнув в кабинет, Гарри только сейчас понял, что ему незачем было приходить, ведь сегодня у него не было тренировок для создания барьера против Аффинитатем. Просто приходить сюда каждый день уже вошло в привычку.

И сейчас, когда он понял, что у него нет причин, чтобы оправдать свой визит, юноша почувствовал, как начинает нервничать. А Волдеморт, оторвавшись от своего занятия, вручил ему книгу. Поттер в замешательстве моргнул и мгновением позже ухмыльнулся. Не от того, что содержание книги было стоящим, а от того, что ему позволили остаться.

Он легко скользнул на пол возле кресла Лорда и, приняв привычную уже позу, расслабился. Напряжение, которое Поттер испытывал каждый раз, находясь вдалеке от Волдеморта, бесследно исчезало, стоило оказаться к мужчине ближе, но пока, правда, недостаточно близко.

И сейчас Гарри полностью расслабился и просто был рад оказаться здесь. Книга была очень интересной, но он довольно быстро позабыл про неё, позволив своему телу и сознанию раствориться в окружившей его магии.

Негромко вздохнув, Темный Лорд достал волшебную палочку. Легкий взмах – и вот по воздуху к нему плывет книга, ложась прямо в руку. Мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла и, закинув ногу на ногу, положил книгу на колено. Вот так они оба и сидели в уютной тишине, на протяжении часа погрузившись в чтение. В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал, как потяжелели веки, и ему пришлось пару раз встряхнуться, когда его голова несколько раз в дреме склонялась набок.

В очередной раз, когда его голова безвольно откинулась на плечо, а глаза закрылись, он вдруг почувствовал, как левая рука Волдеморта, минуя подлокотник, коснулась его макушки, ласково погладив черные пряди. В полудреме Гарри решил, что ему это почудилось, когда длинные пальцы снова зарылись в его волосы, на этот раз глубже. Волдеморт лениво поглаживал юношу по голове снова и снова, зарываясь в волосы до самых корней, чтобы потом, пропустив их через пальцы, снова повторить эту процедуру. Давно забытая книга лежала на коленях, а сам Поттер, прислонившись к креслу и по-прежнему не открывая глаз, наслаждался этой чудесной, чужой и ужасно смущающей лаской. Юношу терзали неописуемые магические ощущения каждый раз, когда эти тонкие пальцы касались кожи его головы. Казалось, что что-то неведомое зовет его, тянет с великой силой, и это притяжение внезапно обретало покой в каждом прикосновении. Словно эта тяга призывала именно к такому рода контактов.

Тоненький раздражающий голос на грани сознания твердил, что это такое унижение: сидеть на полу перед Темным Лордом, когда он поглаживает тебя по головке как какую-нибудь зверушку. Но Гарри быстро подавил подобные мысли. Пусть он будет «зверушкой», главное, чтобы эти невероятно успокаивающие прикосновения продолжались. Тем более, это исходило от Волдеморта. А мужчина мог делать с ним все, что вздумается, Поттер позволит… если, конечно, это не будет подразумевать смерть. Он не хотел умирать от руки этого человека, но на все остальное готов был пойти. Да и то, что происходило сейчас, явно было юноше не во вред. Наоборот, теперь мир казался правильным. Темный Лорд прикасался к нему, и в каждом прикосновении чувствовалась близость и забота, простота и правильность.

Гарри хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно…

Юноша понятия не имел, сколько времени просидел так, закрыв глаза и растворившись в ощущениях, возможно, что он на самом деле задремал. Очнулся Поттер тогда, когда пальцы исчезли с его головы, а Волдеморт чуть сдвинулся в своём кресле, чтобы отложить книгу.

- Давай, Гарри, просыпайся. Если продолжишь спать в такой позе, то потом все тело будет болеть, - произнес Лорд, вставая и протягивая юноше руку.

Тот с замешательством остановился взглядом на предложенной ладони, стараясь избавиться от марева сна.

Волдеморт только что назвал его Гарри? Он же никогда не звал его по имени.

Поттер тряхнул головой и, подарив мужчине слабую, застенчивую улыбку, принял помощь. Прикосновение было… неописуемым. У него даже перехватило дыхание, и он изо всех сил старался не закрывать глаз, чувствуя, как могущественная сила обрушивается на него, проникая в каждую клеточку. Гарри на секунду показалось, что Волдеморт тоже задержал дыхание, но определить это точно было невозможно. Юноша встал на ноги и неохотно отпустил чужую руку.

- Спасибо, - произнес он, немного смущенно склонив голову. – Простите, что заснул у вас.

Темный Лорд почему-то смотрел в сторону и мгновение спустя, словно собравшись, посмотрел на него в ответ.

- Все в порядке. Тебе пора возвращаться в замок.

- Верно… - кивнул Гарри, быстро собрав вещи, он подошел к двери и открыл ее, собираясь выйти.

- Спокойной ночи, Поттер, - разорвал тишину мягкий, вкрадчивый голос.

Юноша, занесший уже было ногу за порог, замер и с изумлением обернулся к Волдеморту. Но мужчина вновь склонился над столом и больше не смотрел в его сторону.

- Спокойной ночи, - нерешительно ответил Гарри. Раньше ему всегда просто велели уходить, но никогда ничего не говорили на прощание. И почему-то то, что это вдруг изменилось, казалось… важным. Хотя Тёмный Лорд и назвал его по фамилии, но, возможно, мужчина даже не понял, что недавно назвал его по имени.

– –

Юноша вернулся в поместье и в субботу, и в воскресенье после обеда. Также как и раньше, он заставал Волдеморта медитирующим на полу. Мужчина теперь специально оставлял для него книгу на столе, тот брал её и устраивался на полу у кресла.

Парселмагия Лорда кружила по комнате, и Гарри просто растворялся в ней. По прошествии часа-двух Волдеморт прерывал свою медитацию и перемещался в кресло либо для того, чтобы погрузиться в чтение, либо склоняясь над очередным пергаментом. Мальчик все также расслабленно читал. Закончив с той частью, которую ему пометили на сегодня, он переключился на чтение про Чары. Все это время они пока ни разу не практиковались, ни в барьере против Аффинитатем, ни в восстановлении древних книг. Они просто читали, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. По крайней мере, Поттер наслаждался. И он все еще не понимал, зачем находится здесь без каких-либо видимых причин.

В воскресный полдень Гарри как всегда читал, когда голос Волдеморта вдруг разорвал тишину, выводя юношу из ступора.

- Поттер?

Гарри слегка подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

- Да?

- Какие у тебя завтра занятия?

- Ох… хм, понедельник довольно загруженный день. Первой идет Гербология, вторым Уход за Магическими Существами, потом обед и сдвоенные Прорицания. Я хочу еще раз проникнуть в сознание Трелони. В прошлый понедельник я ничего не нашел. В любом случае, после Прорицаний идет ужин. Понедельник и пятница – это единственные дни, когда у меня нет окна.

Темный Лорд медленно кивнул, и Гарри с удивлением заметил, что мужчина недовольно нахмурился на мгновение.

- До тех пор, пока у тебя есть Маховик, ты можешь приходить сюда после обеда, не пропуская при этом занятий. Я хочу, чтобы завтра после обеда ты был тут. Справишься?

Поттер озадаченно посмотрел на мужчину и, быстро захлопнув рот, кивнул.

- Да, конечно. Я буду здесь, - нерешительно произнес юноша, умирая от желания спросить, зачем он здесь нужен. Хотя Гарри на самом деле наслаждался каждой минутой близости с Волдемортом, именно поэтому, не спрашивая, каждый день сюда приходил, но он все еще не понимал причин, по которым Лорд хочет видеть его рядом с собой.

- Эмм … сэр? – нерешительно начал Поттер.

- Я сказал что-то неудобное или лишенное для тебя смысла? – спросил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

Гарри запнулся, не ожидая подобного вопроса. Поднабравшись смелости, он решительно продолжил:

- Я хочу задать вам вопрос, - сказал он с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал.

- Спрашивай, - Волдеморт все не отрывался от страниц своей книги.

- Почему вы хотите, чтобы я присутствовал на ваших медитациях?

- Ты против того, чтобы находиться здесь?

- Нет! Ничуть! – быстро ответил мальчик. – Если честно, мне это даже нравится.

- Тогда в чем дело?

Поттер открыл было рот, но тут же его захлопнул, обдумывая свой следующий вопрос.

- Я хочу задать другой вопрос, - после недолгой паузы произнес он.

- Продолжай.

- Над чем вы работаете… с помощью этих медитаций?

- А ты что по этому поводу думаешь? – задал встречный вопрос Темный Лорд, откладывая книгу в сторону.

- Я… ну, могу сказать, что это точно связано с парселмагией. Эти медитации напоминают те, которыми занимался я, когда обучался змеиной трансформации перед вторым заданием, но то, чем занимаетесь вы, ощущается иначе…

- Хм, - издал Волдеморт тихий забавный звук. – Ты близок к истине. Скажи мне, Поттер, ты знаешь, как я выглядел во время прошлой войны? Какое лицо у людей ассоциируется с именем Лорда Волдеморта?

Юноша немного обернулся и приподнял голову так, чтобы суметь рассмотреть Темного Лорда, который сейчас сидел в своем кресле и внимательно смотрел вниз, прямо на него. Мужчина, которого Гарри видел перед собой, был привлекателен. Здорового оттенка кожа, хотя, возможно, немного бледновата. Блестящие, немного волнистые черные волосы, спадающие до плеч, прямой нос и четко очерченная челюсть. Он на самом деле был очень привлекательным, и Поттеру было совсем не стыдно за подобные мысли. Том Риддл был поразительным подростком, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что тот превратился в чертовски соблазнительного мужчину. Для юноши было очевидным то, что человек, сидящий возле него – повзрослевшая версия образа из дневника, именно поэтому вопрос поставил его в тупик. Получалось, что до того, как Волдеморт потерял тело, он выглядел по-другому?

- Думаю, я не знаю, - честно ответил Гарри, глядя на мужчину.

- Я выглядел не так. Даже приблизительно. Я использовал трансформацию, которой в силах овладеть любой, кому подвластна парселмагия. Этот вид трансформации позволяет вживлять в тело человека змеевидные черты. Я использовал получившийся облик при встречах с Пожирателями Смерти. И сейчас хочу приспособить мое новое тело к этому навыку.

Быстро усвоив информацию, юноша уже знал, какой вопрос хочет задать следующим.

- Эта трансформация предоставляет какие-нибудь особые навыки или способности?

- Да, некоторыми дополнительными возможностями она наделяет, но не это настоящая причина, по которой я прибегнул к этому виду маскировки.

- А какова настоящая причина? – легко спросил Поттер.

- Страх и контроль. Большинство моих последователей были слишком горды, чтобы подчиняться «простому человеку». И для того, чтобы получить их преданность, я показал, как далек от образа обычного смертного. Показал, насколько могущественен.

- Но вы на самом деле больше чем человек. Вы – Темный Лорд! – воскликнул юноша, будто это все расставляло на свои места.

Волдеморт посмотрел на него с любопытством, а потом усмехнулся.

- Да, но большинство магов даже не подозревают о том, что это на самом деле значит. Они думают, что я, в угоду собственному высокомерию, присвоил себе этот титул. И для того, чтобы быстрее убедить своих последователей в том, что я больше чем «просто человек», я использовал эту трансформацию.

- Наверное, чтобы напугать их, вы выбрали поистине пугающий облик, да? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Мужчина чуть вздернул подбородок и вернул хитрую ухмылку.

- В точку.

Поттер рассмеялся.

После этой фразы Темный Лорд стал задумчивым, и юноша подумал, что разговор закончится, если он сейчас не задаст новый вопрос.

- Мой изначальный план состоял в возрождении того тела, - внезапно произнес Волдеморт, заставая Гарри врасплох.

- Того тела? Тогда почему вы поступили по-другому?

- Потому что тогда я был бы пойман в ловушку. Подлинный ритуал воскрешения подарил бы мне тело, не способное на трансформацию. А значит, передо мной стоял выбор между моим истинным телом, - на этом месте мужчина указал рукой на себя, - или уже трансформированном. Меня не устраивали подобные условия, но вариант на самом деле был только один, и я собирался пожертвовать истинным телом, чтобы удержать контроль над Пожирателями.

На этом месте Волдеморт прервался, давая Поттеру время на то, чтобы все обдумать.

- Когда ты предложил свое добровольное участие, ты тем самым предоставил мне возможность возродиться в собственном теле, не утратившим способность к трансформации. Я еще не научил этому свою новую оболочку, но процесс проходит намного быстрее, чем я того ожидал. Как только я овладею этим навыком, то займусь созывом своих последователей.

- Так поэтому вы до сих пор не призвали их? – с внезапным пониманием спросил юноша. – Даже если ваши силы восстановились, и они не представляют для вас угрозы, вы ждете, когда овладеете «прежним собой». Да?

- Верно. Если мои последователи увидят меня таким, - снова взмах в сторону своего тела, - они решат, что я не более чем слабый смертный маг, побежденный младенцем и ослабший за несколько лет. Пожиратели могут просто отвернуться от меня или, что еще хуже, попытаться поставить на мое место нового Лорда. Я не собираюсь рисковать, выставляя свои слабости напоказ.

Гарри понимающе кивнул.

- Так как происходит процесс трансформации? - с внезапным для самого себя любопытством спросил он.

- Необычно, - со странной ухмылкой ответил мужчина.

- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – внезапно спросил Поттер.

Волдеморт посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, а потом вздохнул.

- По факту, этим ты и занимаешься.

- Так поэтому вы хотите, чтобы я присутствовал на ваших медитациях?

- Верно, Поттер.

- Странно, как я умудряюсь помочь в таком деле… - тихо размышлял юноша, скользя невидящим взглядом по комнате.

Лорд ответил не сразу, отчего комната погрузилась в тишину.

- Действительно, как? - через несколько долгих минут едва слышно выдохнул мужчина. Гарри не понял смысла этой фразы, поэтому продолжил молчать.

Сегодня эта тема больше не поднималась.

– –

Этой же ночью Волдеморт сидел в своем кресле и рассматривал карту поместья Риддлов, планируя новый уровень защиты. Первые два уже были готовы и наложены, но требовалось время, чтобы они плотно вплелись в структуру земель, и только тогда можно будет накладывать новый уровень.

Поттер ушел час назад, и с тех пор Волдеморту стало сложнее концентрироваться, одиночество мешало ему. Это был совершенно необъяснимый и даже идиотский факт. Но этот факт был.

Присутствие Гарри Поттера заставляло его чувствовать себя… лучше? Нет, не так. Спокойнее? Удовлетвореннее? Мужчина редко ощущал хоть одно из этих чувств. Они были просто неестественны для него. Ну, по крайней мере, удовлетворение. Спокойствие он мог взять под контроль, когда это было необходимо.

Всякий раз, когда Поттер входил в поместье, мужчина сразу мог это определить. Ему не нужно было даже предупреждения защиты, он просто знал это, как только мальчишка активировал порт-ключ. Это было подобно ревущему потоку пламени. Ему на самом деле стоит обучить Поттера контролю над своей магией. Ведь раньше большая часть его энергии уходила на подавление хоркрукса, и тот просто не привык управлять такими огромными потоками магии. И так внезапно обрушившаяся на мальчишку сила просто затопляет его.

Этой магии не хватает выхода, именно поэтому она «набросила несколько лет» Поттеру. Его нужно будет обучить управлять подобной силой, пока она не взяла бразды правления в свои руки.

Часть Волдеморта признавала, что эта идея ему не просто нравится, а вызывает предвкушение: ведь тогда появится лишний повод, чтобы держать мальчишку при себе. Мужчина нахмурился от подобных совершенно абсурдных и не свойственных ему мыслей.

Но все равно это было неоспоримо большее, на что он мог бы просто смотреть сквозь пальцы. И лучшее объяснение для подобных желаний – это то, что Поттер, в первую очередь, его хоркрукс. Но это тяга была куда значительнее. Темного Лорда тянуло не просто к магии, но и к самому мальчику. Как только Поттер появлялся в поместье, его тело буквально вопило о необходимой с ним близости, а когда мальчишка уходил, это вызывало ощущение потери и желание искать его компании. Волдеморт никогда не искал ничьей компании. Он любил одиночество! Но после ритуала по снятию Следа все изменилось. Это было физически невыносимо: стоять от Поттера так далеко, когда он был в поле видимости.

Эти чувства были нелепы, и Волдеморт практически возненавидел себя за то, что ощущает то, чего ощущать не должен. Это просто было на него не похоже.

До ритуала эти чувства были почти незаметны, но после него все изменилось. Он не был уверен, результат ли это полного восстановления тела и синхронизации его с магией, или все от того, что теперь в их венах течет одна кровь, и это усилило ту связь, что и раньше существовала между ними.

А они ведь на самом деле теперь повязаны друг с другом. Волдеморт обладает кровью Поттера, а Поттер обладает частью души Волдеморта. Только этим мужчина мог объяснить то странное притяжение к мальчишке.

Лорд как мог игнорировал эту связь, но однажды Поттер пришел на сеанс медитации, тут же дав ощутить разницу от его присутствия и отсутствия.

Волдеморт как всегда почувствовал, когда мальчишка вошел в поместье. Да и никто другой просто не осмелился бы постучать в дверь его кабинета во время сеанса медитации. В такие моменты мужчина просто не отвечал, либо велел убираться. Никогда и никому он не позволял в это время входить в свой кабинет. Отвлекать его от работы. И уж точно никому не позволял обустраиваться на полу, когда он сам так открыт и беззащитен.

Но в тот момент, когда в дверь постучал Поттер, Волдеморт, не колеблясь ни секунды, пригласил его войти.

К тому времени он, поразмыслив, уже понял, что присутствие мальчишки его успокаивает и позволяет глубже и легче проникнуть в себя, отыскивая нужные для трансформации потоки парселмагии.

Лорд рассчитывал на два месяца подобных медитаций, пока, наконец, приспособит новое тело к трансформации, но с компанией в лице Поттера прогресс в таких сеансах был куда быстрее, и мужчина подозревал, что закончит уже через две недели.

Была и другая причина, по которой он позволял себе изучать ту странную магию, что связывала его с мальчишкой. Хотя, это скорее была отговорка, а не причина. Обучение. Оно позволяло разговаривать с Поттером, сидеть рядом с ним, погрузившись в чтение… Все это на самом деле не приносило никакой для обучения пользы. Но Волдеморт… что? Наслаждался компанией? Нелепо. Он понимал, что должен просто вышвырнуть мальчишку, когда закончит с медитациями. Но все его существо было против этого.

Поттер был загадкой. Он демонстрировал невероятное доверие, будто в компании Волдеморта чувствовал себя защищенно и уютно, настолько, чтобы вести себя самоуверенно. Даже самые гордые из Пожирателей Смерти дрожали в присутствии своего Лорда. Правда, он никогда не позволял им слишком многого и уж точно не раскрывал своего истинного облика. Возможно, Поттер просто недостаточно запуган?

Но нет… это здесь ни при чем. Мальчишка, придя сюда впервые, уже тогда был самоуверен. Это чувство уверенности наполняло воздух. Хотя та жалкая оболочка и не могла внушить должного страха, но и спокойствия она точно не вызывала.

Но, несмотря на всё это, Поттер выглядел полностью уверенным в своих действиях, хотя часть этой уверенности точно была показная. Временами в мальчишке проступала нерешительность. Глупый, неуклюжий подросток. Но он позволял Волдеморту передвигать фигуры, принимая к сведению каждый клочок информации, которым с ним делились. Несмотря на свои маски, Поттер был для Лорда открытой книгой, и он легко считывал удовольствие от их встреч, что отражалось на юном лице.

Поттер хоть догадывается об истинной причине, по которой их так тянет друг к другу? Мужчина очень сильно в этом сомневался. Мальчик просто тянулся к нему, и надо заметить, делал это очень ловко. Очень просто адаптирующийся подросток… Но он сам позволяет Поттеру врываться в его жизнь.

Пусть мальчишка и был иногда немного надоедливым или самоуверенным, но все равно нравился Темному Лорду. Гарри Поттер был вежлив, любознателен, полезен и…

Волдеморт вздохнул. Он слишком часто думает про этого чертового Поттера. Но все равно, он намеревался держать мальчишку при себе до тех пор, пока не завершит трансформацию.

Больше всего мужчину беспокоил тот факт, что он жаждал присутствия мальчишки. Конечно, можно было оправдаться тем прогрессом, который обеспечивало наличие Поттера рядом во время медитации, когда он так открыт. Но самым странным было то, что Волдеморт в такие моменты не чувствовал себя уязвимым. Не ощущал того, что рискует, подставляя открытую спину. Не чувствовал параноидного страха в том, что Гарри Поттер может воспользоваться его беспомощным состоянием. Лорд полностью доверял мальчишке.

Темный Лорд никому и никогда не доверял.

Никогда.

Разве что только Нагини. Да и то потому, что она не могла предать. Не была способна на подобное. В конце концов, она лишь змея. Нагини была слабым созданием и не могла противостоять хоркруксу. Она никогда не пойдет против желаний своего хозяина. Это просто невозможно. Поэтому эта змея ему предана, и так будет всегда.

Но откуда взялось такое доверие к Поттеру?

Ведь здесь все по-другому. Поттер – маг, тем более, совсем не слабый. Наоборот, могущественный, умный и хитрый. Барти рассказывал, как в начале года мальчишка поборол Империус, а ведь это было до того, как он освободил хоркрукс.

Таким образом… Поттер делал то, что хотел, и мог запросто пойти против Лорда. Ведь он никак не был подчинен Волдеморту, и тот не мог контролировать его действия.

Так почему же он доверяет мальчишке?

Это опасно. Доверие – самая страшная ошибка, которую он мог допустить. Волдеморт знал это. Всегда знал. Никогда и никому не доверять. Всегда держать глаза открытыми и никогда ни к кому не поворачиваться спиной.

Так почему же он нарушает свои собственные правила снова и снова. Какого черта с ним это творится? Должно быть, он выжил из ума, раз допускает подобное. Так легко идет навстречу страшной ошибке. Это, вне всяких сомнений, аукнется ему.

Он позволяет себе наслаждаться компанией Поттера. Более того, с нетерпением ожидает каждой встречи. С ним точно что-то не так. Как он смог допустить, чтобы ритуал связал их настолько сильно? Как не предусмотрел?

А ведь он и на самом деле не просчитывал такие последствия.

Волдеморт раздраженно застонал и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Проклятье, ему так хочется, чтобы Поттер оказался здесь…

Лорд зарычал на себя за подобные желания. Он ведет себя как идиот. Вскочив на ноги, мужчина пересек комнату и, открыв застекленный шкафчик, достал из него бутылку коньяка. Взмахом палочки создав бокал, мужчина щедро плеснул в него янтарной жидкости. Взболтнув коньяк, Волдеморт сделал глоток и, погрузившись в свои мысли, начал ходить по комнате.

Что ему делать с Гарри Поттером? Он надеялся, что мальчик захочет остаться с ним на все лето, и какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что так оно и будет. Но вопрос другой: будет ли Поттер попусту его отвлекать или все же окажется полезен? А что делать с Пожирателями Смерти? Среди них нет никого, кто не знал бы Гарри Поттера, и это создавало немного рискованную ситуацию. Нельзя позволить Дамблдору разобраться во всем раньше времени.

Конечно, можно будет просто замаскировать парня, пока в поместье будут находиться его последователи. Но Пожиратели явно будут ждать каких-нибудь действий по отношению к Мальчику-Который-Выжил. А какие-нибудь идиоты для повышения своего статуса или просто в надежде на похвалу могут преследовать Поттера. А это может вылиться в серьезную проблему.

Но если Волдеморт прикажет не трогать мальчишку безо каких либо на то причин, его могут счесть слабым или, что еще хуже, последователи решат, что их Лорд боится Гарри Поттера, а этого никак нельзя было допустить.

Возможно, о преданности Поттера стоит рассказать внутреннему кругу, но нужно подумать, в каком свете это можно выставить. И нужно убедиться в надежности каждого. Его слишком долго не было, а многие из Пожирателей подчинялись ему лишь из-за богатства и могущества. Без двух этих факторов многие не согласятся ради своего Лорда рискнуть жизнями и состоянием.

Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина опустил пустой стакан на стол. Он подумает об этом позже. А сейчас ему нужно расслабиться и принять ванну. На данный момент он не в состоянии воплотить ни одну из своих идей.

Гарри ускользнул от рыжика сразу после обеда. Благовидный предлог, «очень надо в туалет», прекрасно сработал. Зайдя в первую попавшуюся кабинку, он натянул на себя мантию-невидимку и активировал Карту. Как только юноша вышел из главных ворот замка, он посмотрел на Карту и увидел, как точка с именем Гарри Поттер выходит из уборной, в которой он сам был несколько минут назад, и через мгновение к точке Гарри Поттер присоединяется точка с именем Рон Уизли. Поттер довольно усмехнулся и, в очередной раз поблагодарив Маховик Времени за то, что он есть, направился к Хогсмиду.

В этот день Гарри провел в поместье три часа. Час и сорок пять минут Волдеморт сидел посреди комнаты и медитировал, а юноша в это время работал над эссе, которое задала им профессор Спраут этим утром. Закончив с медитациями, Темный Лорд сел в свое кресло и потянулся за газетой, которую, как подозревал Поттер, принес Хвост.

Еще через полчаса Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда длинные, тонкие пальцы зарылись в его волосы. Почувствовав такое знакомое, нежное прикосновение, мальчик широко улыбнулся и, счастливо вздохнув, немного повернул голову, подставляясь под ласковую руку Волдеморта.

Мужчина все продолжал свои манипуляции, а юноша просто сидел и наслаждался каждой минутой. Темный Лорд то зарывался пальцами в волосы до самых корней, то осторожно поглаживал пряди, то принимался массировать кожу головы, вырывая у Поттера едва слышные стоны.

Через пьяную дымку Гарри услышал глубокий, мягкий смешок Волдеморта.

- Наслаждаешься? – явно забавляясь, спросил тот.

Щеки и шея юноши мгновенно вспыхнули. Он просто понятия не имел, что на такое можно ответить. Наконец, Поттер решил, что лгать, пытаясь тем самым сохранить лицо, уже бесполезно. Он в любом случае каждый день играет роль питомца, сидя вот так, на полу.

- По-моему, очевидно, что да, - со всей уверенностью, на какую был способен, ответил Гарри. И только потом сообразил, что он себе позволил и при ком.

- Самоуверенный сопляк, - сказал Темный Лорд с тихим смешком, возобновляя поглаживания головы юноши.

Следующие несколько минут прошли в тишине. Поначалу Поттер был напряжен, ожидая, что Лорд вот-вот отпустит комментарий о нелепости сложившейся ситуации, но ничего подобного не произошло, и Гарри позволил себе расслабиться. Почему-то в присутствии этого мужчины он никогда не мог чувствовать себя напряженно или неуютно.

И единственное объяснение, которое юноша мог дать, это невероятная похожесть этого человека на осколок души, что находится в самом Гарри. Он так привык расслабляться в присутствии своего компаньона, избегая всех своих проблем, что теперь это распространялось и на Волдеморта.

Это объясняло и то спокойствие, какое ощущал Поттер, находясь в компании Темного Лорда, но это не объясняло, почему Темный Лорд стремился к компании Поттера. Зачем он, вот как сейчас, играл с его волосами. Но Гарри не хотел об этом спрашивать, боясь, что тогда это все и прекратится и рассеется, как какое-нибудь заклинание.

Но пока это продолжается, и заклинание не пало, пусть Волдеморт и дальше поглаживает его по голове так, будто в этом нет ничего странного. Пусть те немногие тревоги и страхи, что все еще остались в юноше, исчезнут до конца, ведь все это так смутно знакомо. Гарри просто не понимал этого, но раз они оба сочли подобные действия допустимыми – пусть они никогда не прекращаются.

Поттер улыбнулся еще шире и, счастливо вздохнув, издал благодарное бормотание, когда длинные пальцы мужчины опустились к его затылку, погладили шею и вновь зарылись в волосы.

Но все это закончилось слишком быстро. С тяжелым вздохом Гарри встал на ноги, потянулся, разминая затекшую спину, и нагнулся, чтобы собрать вещи. Он попрощался с мужчиной и счастливо улыбнулся, когда услышал слова прощания в ответ.

Использовав Маховик Времени, юноша вернулся в школу и под мантией-невидимкой проник в уборную на минуту позже того, как настоящий он вошел туда же несколько часов назад.

Потом Поттер и Рон быстро направились в башню на урок Прорицаний.

– –

- Эта женщина бесит! – с таким рычанием Гарри вошел в кабинет Волдеморта и уселся на пол рядом с кожаным креслом. Мужчина с явным весельем откинулся на спинку своего кресла и, перегнувшись через подлокотник, посмотрел на Поттера.

- Вот как? – скучающе протянул Темный Лорд.

- ДА! – юноша сорвался на крик. – Она ПРОСТО ШАРЛАТАНКА! А еще больше меня бесит то, что из-за этой дуры вся моя жизнь перевернулась вверх ногами! Я должен молча сидеть в этой протравленной комнате, когда мог бы просто проклясть ее! Эта женщина просто не в состоянии оставить меня в покое! Как будто ей было мало произнести какое-то там пророчество и тем самым поставить за моей спиной вас и Дамблдора, так она еще на каждом уроке придумывает все более отвратительные способы моей безвременной кончины. Она просто… АРГХ!

- Закончил? – совершенно безэмоционально поинтересовался Волдеморт, когда Гарри немного поостыл.

Тот что-то неразборчиво проворчал в ответ, прежде чем со вздохом прислониться к креслу и ответить:

- Да.

- Хорошо. У тебя была возможность проникнуть в её сознание?

- Да, даже пара возможностей. И я ничего не нашел. Хотя пытался это сделать и с помощью ключевых фраз, и с помощью образов.

- Как именно ты искал? – спросил мужчина, откинувшись на спинку кресла и уже привычным жестом, скользнув рукой за подлокотник, зарылся пальцами в волосы Поттера.

Гарри тут же успокоился и заметно расслабился.

- Хм… по словам из пророчества, которые нам известны… Темный Лорд, победить… Еще я пытался найти воспоминания о собеседовании при приеме на работу, и что-то такое мелькнуло на мгновение, но по-моему, это было не совсем то, к тому же, оно тут же исчезло.

- Что значит «не совсем то»? – спросил Лорд.

- Ну, вы же говорили, что ваш шпион подслушал их в Кабаньей Голове, верно?

- Верно.

- Ну, а я видел проблеск воспоминания о собеседовании с Дамблдором, но оно проводилось не в кабаке, а в кабинете. Это было очень похоже именно на собеседование для приема на работу, но потом все вдруг пошло рябью, затуманилось, а потом вообще стало белым.

- Стало белым? – пальцы, поглаживающие Поттера по голове, замерли.

- Да… это что-то значит? – спросил он, оглядываясь на Волдеморта через плечо.

- Я видел, что измененные или заблокированные воспоминания после применения Обливэйт всегда сначала заволакивает дымкой, а потом они становятся белыми… - тихо и задумчиво произнес он.

- Воспоминания после применения Обливэйт? – эхом вторил юноша.

- Да… любопытно. И ты сказал, что это явно была деловая встреча? Но не в кабаке, а в кабинете, верно?

- Да. Трелони вошла в кабинет, и Дамблдор поблагодарил её за то, что она пришла. Эта женщина плела всякую чушь о том, какой великой была ее бабушка и что она полностью унаследовала дар своей родственницы. Трелони села в кресло напротив стола, и они начали что-то обсуждать, но это сразу же затянулось дымкой.

- Очень любопытно.

Гарри сидел на месте, ожидая, когда мужчина все обдумает. Длинные пальцы продолжили прерванное было занятие, и он плавился под этими прикосновениями.

- Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз, когда ты проникнешь в её сознание, ты кое-что попробовал, - внезапно сказал Темный Лорд, заставляя разомлевшего Поттера вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

- Конечно, что я должен буду сделать? – охотно согласился юноша.

- Ты как-то говорил, что был свидетелем одного из истинных пророчеств. Так же нельзя исключать возможность, что все произнесенные ею пророчества хранятся в ее подсознании. Постарайся найти пророчество, свидетелем которого ты был, а потом осмотрись вокруг, вдруг найдешь то, которое нужно нам.

Гарри задумчиво кивнул.

- Хорошо. Это может быть стоящая попытка. Как думаете, что такого было в воспоминаниях Трелони, что кто-то затер их?

- Нам нужно больше информации, иначе сделаем неправильные выводы.

- Ладно. Я продолжу искать.

- Хорошо.

Еще раз кивнув, Поттер прислонился к креслу, а Волдеморт продолжил играть с его волосами.

- Не думал, что ты еще раз сегодня придешь. Ты понимаешь, что из-за разницы во времени ты прибыл сюда уже через двадцать минут после своего предыдущего визита? – через несколько наполненных тишиной минут спросил мужчина.

- Это нормально? Я не хочу лишний раз беспокоить вас, - нерешительно произнес мальчик. После Прорицаний желание поскорее оказаться в поместье сжигало его изнутри, поэтому, воспользовавшись первой подвернувшейся возможностью, он сбежал сюда.

- Ты не беспокоишь меня, Поттер, - ответил Волдеморт. – Ты хоть поужинал сегодня?

- Эмм, нет. Я пришел к вам сразу после занятий, - с легким замешательством ответил Гарри.

- Микси! – позвал Лорд, вызывая у Поттера еще большее смятение. Через секунду с негромким хлопком в комнате материализовался маленький сморщенный эльф.

- Микси, сегодня Гарри составит мне компанию за ужином. Ставь приборы и для него, - просто произнес Волдеморт.

- Да, хозяин, - робко ответила домовой эльф и поклонилась так низко, что ее длинные уши легли на пол. С еще одним негромким хлопком она исчезла.

- У вас есть домовой эльф, - удивленно заключил юноша, переваривая тот факт, что его снова назвали по имени.

- Да. Я заключил магический контракт и приобрел ее два дня назад. Она, видишь ли, убирает дом, да и готовит куда лучше Хвоста. К тому же, я могу посылать её на Диагон Аллею за покупками, ведь Петтигрю могут опознать.

- Хм, это имеет смысл… Знаете, я даже понятия не имею, как можно получить домового эльфа.

- Можно купить их магические контракты в Гринготтсе. Банк контролирует передачу эльфов по наследству или отказы от обладания их контрактом. Магические семьи часто покупают себе новых эльфов, если прежний больше не нужен или не устраивает. В таком случае, нужно просто знать, куда обратиться. Микси, насколько я знаю, служила раньше какой-то старой ведьме, но та умерла несколько месяцев назад, а наследников или собственных детей у нее не оказалось. Вот так Микси осталась без хозяев, и я перекупил ее контракт у гоблинов.

- Вы сделали это лично? То есть… сами пошли в Гринготтс? Или заключили следку посредством сов? – спросил Гарри. Раздираемое его любопытство не давало возможности не задавать вопросы.

- Я послал заявление совой, но для завершения сделки необходим был личный контакт. Да мне в любом случае нужно было наведаться в свое хранилище.

Поттер резко обернулся к Темному Лорду и едва успел подхватить стремительно отвисающую челюсть.

- Вы лично ходили на Диагон Аллею?

- Ходил, - усмехнулся в ответ мужчина. – Я использовал кое-какие чары, правда, немного.

- Темный Лорд Волдеморт гуляет среди бела дня по Диагон аллее, по пути заходит в Гринготтс, и никто об этом даже не подозревает… - медленно произнес юноша, начиная посмеиваться. – Почему это кажется мне забавным?

- Потому что если бы они знали о том, кто я, это породило бы массовую истерию.

Гарри засмеялся и кивнул.

- Да, поэтому. Вы правы, - через смех выдавил он. – А гоблины поняли, кто вы такой на самом деле? Вы ведь говорили, что наведывались в свое хранилище? Его, кстати, не закрыли?

- У гоблинов есть специальная магия, которая оповещает о смерти клиентов. Это заклинание не отметило меня, как погибшего, так что и мое хранилище не закрыли. Управляющий моими делами проинформировал меня, что и Дамблдор, и Министерство после моего исчезновения пытались заполучить мой сейф. Но гоблины совершенно нейтральны, они не подчиняются ни Дамблдору, ни Министерству. У них один приоритет: клиенты, точнее, содержимое их хранилищ. Признаюсь, я был поражен их поступком. Они могли бы отдать ключ к моему хранилищу на выгодных условиях.

А еще я уверен, что Дамблдор узнал о том, что заклинание гоблинов не отметило меня как погибшего, - с широкой ухмылкой продолжил Темный Лорд. Поттер рассмеялся.

- Уверен, что да…

- В любом случае, счет открыт на мое… настоящее имя, но гоблины, без сомнения, знают, кто я такой.

- Вы не боитесь, что они проинформируют о вашем визите Министерство или Дамблдора?

- Они этого не сделают. Конфиденциальность еще никто не отменял. А даже если и расскажут, чтобы, например, обеспечить себя защитой Дамблдора, Министерство все равно не забьет тревогу. Корнелиус Фадж – человек, живущий в вечной стадии отрицания.

Поттер опять рассмеялся, что, видимо, было заразно, потому что даже Волдеморт слегка посмеивался.

Их смех прервал тихий хлопок и появление домового эльфа.

- Ужин готов, хозяин, - с очередным низким поклоном пропищало сморщенное создание.

- Хорошо, Микси. Мы сейчас спустимся.

- Да, хозяин, - пропищала в ответ эльф и исчезла с очередным хлопком.

Вздохнув, мужчина встал, и Поттер поспешно вскочил на ноги. Темный Лорд отвел его на первый этаж, где за одной из дверей оказалась довольно просторная столовая. Посреди комнаты стоял длинный стол, но только два места было оборудовано всеми необходимыми приборами. Одно во главе стола, а второе справа. Они расселись по своим местам, и на столе тут же появилась еда.

Возможно, такая ситуация показалась бы чем-то нереальным, но мальчику было настолько уютно, что подобные мелочи его не волновали.

- Скажи мне, Поттер, - через несколько минут начал Волдеморт, - на кой черт ты вообще выбрал Прорицания?

Гарри застонал.

- Потому что на втором курсе я был маленьким идиотом? По-моему, с этим фактом мы уже разобрались. В основном, на это меня толкнул «лучший друг». Тогда проще казалось получить «Превосходно» по простому предмету, и при этом не особо напрягаться на занятиях. Конечно, сейчас я осознал всю тупость моего поступка, но в конце второго года это казалось идеальным. Честно говоря, в следующем году я хочу перейти на Руны и Арифмантику. Я собирался обсудить это со своим деканом на следующем занятии в четверг. Я рассчитываю возобновить занятия с третьим курсом, тогда СОВ сдам на седьмом курсе.

- Я могу поднатаскать тебя в этих предметах летом. Тогда пройдешь тест и сразу перейдешь на четвертый курс вместо третьего. Таким образом, ты будешь отставать всего на год. А если следующим летом подтянуть тебя еще на один год, то и ТРИТОНы ты сдашь в срок, - предложил мужчина, и юноша с удивлением посмотрел на него.

- Серьезно?

Темный Лорд закатил глаза и взмахом руки подтвердил сказанное, прежде чем положил в рот еще один кусочек бифштекса.

- Я хочу сказать… Вы разве не будете заняты?

- Для этого у меня время найдется, Поттер. Если события и дальше будут так медленно развиваться, то мой план «выжидания» будет еще в действии. Я не хочу начинать активные действия раньше, чем через год. Нужно расплести слишком большой клубок из интриг, прежде чем объявлять о своем возвращении.

- Если вы уверены…

- Не заставляй меня повторяться, Поттер.

Гарри чуть склонил голову и усмехнулся.

- Хорошо. Благодарю вас. Это будет замечательно, - с трепетом предвкушения произнес он.

- Это, конечно, зависит от того, останешься ли ты в моем поместье на лето. Если ты собираешься провести каникулы вне страны, воплощение этого плана станет невозможным.

- Ох… Ну, если честно, я даже не обдумывал вариант «выезда из страны». Это… ничего страшного, если я здесь останусь? – спросил юноша с толикой неверия.

- Да, Поттер. Ты все-таки заставляешь меня повторяться, - раздраженно вздохнул Волдеморт.

- Верно. Простите, - быстро сказал Гарри, снова склонив голову, чтобы спрятать стремительно расползающуюся на губах ухмылку. Сейчас, именно в этот момент, он был готов просто взорваться от счастья.

Легкая беседа продолжалась на протяжении всего ужина. Мужчина спросил у мальчика еще кое-что об учебе и интересах. Потом они вернулись в кабинет и заняли свои привычные места: Темный Лорд - в своем кресле, а юноша рядом на полу. Взмахом руки Волдеморт призвал к себе Ежедневный Пророк. Теперь Гарри не сомневался, что газету принес либо эльф, либо мужчина сам приобрел ее во время прогулки по Диагон аллее. Сам же Поттер достал учебник по Защите и полунаписанное эссе, которое на прошлой неделе задал им «Грюм».

Около девяти вечера юноша собрал вещи и, попрощавшись с Лордом, использовал Маховик Времени, чтобы вернуться к концу занятий по Прорицаниям и незаметно проникнуть в Большой Зал.

Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя голодным, но после совместного ужина с Волдемортом прошло уже достаточно много времени. Гарри хоть и устал, но его тело уже начало приспосабливаться к специфичному распорядку дня.

Около восьми часов вечера Поттер ускользнул от «друзей» и спустился в Тайную Комнату, чтобы скопировать несколько страниц старинной книги, но в этом наполненном тишиной кабинете он, наконец, полностью осознал всю степень своей усталости. Его компаньон появился в его сознании, но все равно это было не то же самое, что находиться в одной комнате с Лордом. Гарри настолько привык к компании этого человека, что без него чувствовал себя одиноким.

С Роном и Гермионой пусто, но это лучше, чем ничего, поэтому Поттер вернулся в гостиную и обсудил с девушкой эссе по Защите, которое нужно было сдать в конце недели. Она была поражена, узнав, что юноша не только уже закончил работу, но и успел два раза ее перепроверить. Тогда в тяжелую артиллерию пошли намеки на поспешное выполнение такого сложного эссе и, как следствие, полная его неаккуратность. Эти инсинуации ужасно раздражали, и Гарри предложил Гермионе перепроверить его работу. Когда девушка закончила, так и не найдя ни одной ошибки, он подарил ей полную самодовольства улыбку.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19**

Гарри легко приспособился к новому распорядку дня. Каждый день после обеда он ускользал в поместье Волдеморта, где составлял мужчине «компанию», пока тот медитировал. Поттер в это время читал; иногда Темный Лорд сам подбирал ему книгу, но чаще юноша читал учебники или делал домашние задания.

Вечера он проводил в компании Рона и Гермионы, но, по меньшей мере, на полчаса всегда спускался в Тайную Комнату, чтобы переписывать книгу. В среду ночью Гарри уже почти закончил с этим, в книге оставалось всего пять страниц, но руку уже сводило судорогой. Он и Гермиона часто посвящали вечера именно переводу, чуть позже к ним присоединилась любопытная Джинни, которая вызвалась «помочь». Но эта помощь сводилась к тому, что девушка, сидя вместе с ними за одним столом, задавала множество вопросов, тем самым больше мешая процессу перевода, чем помогая.

Рона же дико раздражал их маленький проект, поэтому он все больше и больше времени проводил с Дином и Симусом.

В четверг утром у четвертого курса стояла Трансфигурация. И как только закончилось первое занятие и ученики стали расходиться, Поттер повернулся к Рону и Гермионе и попросил идти без него. На их наполненные любопытством взгляды он объяснил, что хочет обсудить с деканом его идею насчет других факультативов в следующем году.

Юноша встал из-за парты и закончил собирать вещи как раз в тот момент, когда последний ученик покинул кабинет. Профессор МакГонагалл, заметив его, удивленно приподняла брови.

- Вы что-то хотели, мистер Поттер? – спросила она.

- Вообще-то да. Я хотел бы обсудить с вами мои планы насчет факультативных занятий в следующем году.

Женщина секунду выглядела удивленной, а потом, быстро встав на ноги, направилась к входной двери комнаты.

- Хорошо, мистер Поттер. В таком случае мы можем продолжить наш разговор в моем кабинете.

- Это было бы здорово, - сказал Гарри и вышел из класса следом за ней.

После краткого путешествия по коридору они оказались перед дверью кабинета декана Гриффиндора. Войдя, они расселись по разные стороны стола, и юноша быстро изложил суть своей идеи.

- Это очень необычная просьба, мистер Поттер, - заметила МакГонагалл, когда он закончил.

- И это удивительно. Ведь не так много второкурсников точно знают, чем будут заниматься и какие для этого понадобятся предметы. Кроме того, худшим из сценариев в моем случае будет сдача СОВ по Рунам и Арифмантике на седьмом году обучения.

Профессор медленно кивнула, но от того, как сжались её губы в тонкую полоску, стало понятно, что его слова её не убедили.

- Летом я рассчитываю самостоятельно подтянуться по этим предметам, по крайней мере, теоретическую часть. А если я в августе сдам тест, то надеюсь, смогу перейти сразу на четвертый курс.

- Самостоятельное обучение? – удивленно переспросила декан.

- Да. Один человек уже обещал мне с этим помочь. Как думаете, возможно ли будет устроить тест по этим двум дисциплинам специально для меня?

- Ну, я… - нерешительно начала она, а потом, резко вздохнув, совсем другим голосом произнесла:

- Я поговорю с профессором Септима и Бабблинг, посмотрим, что они об этом скажут. Еще нужно будет убедиться, что эти предметы не будут мешать довольно насыщенной программе пятого курса. А такое вполне может случиться.

- Если такое произойдет, можно ли будет использовать Министерский Маховик Времени? - с невинными глазами щенка поинтересовался Гарри.

МакГонагалл подозрительно сузила глаза, и это заставило его ухмыльнуться.

Склонив голову, юноша принял самое серьезное из своих выражений.

- Шутки в сторону, профессор. Я совершенно серьезен. Это крайне важно для меня. На втором курсе я совершил ошибку и выбрал не те предметы. Простые и бесполезные. Да и выбирал я их по сомнительным причинам.

- И что это были за причины?

- Я выбрал эти предметы, потому что мне сказали, что они будут легкими. Но сейчас я понимаю, как это глупо: тратить столь драгоценное время на подобное. Арифмантика и Древние Руны куда более полезные предметы, и я на самом деле заинтересован в их изучении. Сейчас, когда понятна вся глубина моей ошибки, я собираюсь ее исправить. Уверен, сделать это еще не поздно, - он закончил свою речь умоляющим тоном.

МакГонагалл уступчиво вздохнула.

- Склонна с вами согласиться. Кроме того, ваша успеваемость заметно повысилась в последнее время, да и другие профессора на собраниях постоянно отмечают ваши успехи.

- Собраниях? – удивился Поттер. Профессора обсуждают его на собраниях? Почему-то это известие совсем его не воодушевляло.

- Да, ваши классные занятия заметно улучшились за последний год, этот вопрос несколько раз поднимался на собраниях. Даже профессор Снейп вынужден был это признать, - со слабым намеком на улыбку заметила женщина.

Гарри же закашлялся от такого известия, старательно маскируя этим кашлем смех.

- Вот как? – невинно уточнил он. – Должно быть, это было весьма болезненно для него.

МакГонагалл фыркнула. Она будет отрицать это и на смертном одре, но юноша точно расслышал этот звук и никогда его не забудет. Он заставил их декана фыркнуть.

- Да, хорошо… мистер Поттер. Принимая во внимание повышение вашей успеваемости, серьезность по отношению к обучению и желание изучать оба этих предмета, я сделаю со своей стороны все возможное, чтобы помочь вам. Я не могу ничего гарантировать, но я постараюсь.

Гарри широко улыбнулся и рассыпался в благодарностях, прежде чем попрощаться и сделать так, чтобы не встретиться с Роном.

– –

В четверг ночью Поттер закончил переписывать старинную книгу и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы помочь Гермионе с переводом текста. В книге, видимо, рассказывалось несколько древних легенд, и чем дальше они переводили, тем сильнее их затягивали эти истории. Но перевод продвигался очень медленно, поэтому Гарри решил направить всю свою энергию и свободное время на выполнение этого задания. В противовес, Гермиона посвящала этим текстам все меньше времени, про Джинни разговор вообще можно было не заводить.

Всю эту неделю юноша чувствовал сильнейшее желание вернуться к своим тренировкам по темной магии. Тревожное, беспокойное напряжение не отпускало его весь день до тех пор, пока он не спускался в Тайную Комнату. Самое интересное, что это неприятное ощущение полностью исчезало, когда Поттер оказывался наедине с Темным Лордом.

Гарри не находил этому объяснений. Хотя отсутствие таковых не делало этот факт менее очевидным. Поэтому он решил обсудить этот вопрос с Волдемортом, может, он найдет этому рациональное объяснение.

Чем больше времени юноша проводил в компании Темного Лорда, тем свободнее он себя чувствовал для расспросов. Поэтому мысль о подобном вопросе к мужчине уже почти не вызывала страха. Но если поднять эту тему, то Поттеру придется рассказать и о своих удивительных ощущениях, когда они проводят время вместе. И именно это вызывало легкую нерешительность. Хотя они оба уже поняли, что между ними возникла какая-то странная связь, но ни разу они не обсуждали этого вслух.

Если, конечно, для Лорда не в порядке вещей каждый день тратить на своих последователей свое личное время, а потом по очереди поглаживать по головкам, когда они находятся в пределах досягаемости.

Но в этом Гарри серьезно сомневался. Подобное поведение было явно не в духе Волдеморта.

Наступила суббота, и юноша сразу же после обеда перенесся в поместье. Темный Лорд к этому времени уже начал медитировать, и Поттер, проскользнув в кабинет, устроился в нескольких футах от мужчины.

Через час комнату наполнила особенно сильная концентрация парселмагии, а когда все успокоилось, Волдеморт встал на ноги и, потянувшись, рухнул в свое кресло, сразу же погрузившись в беглый просмотр нескольких маггловских газет, а потом в более вдумчивое изучение Ежедневного Пророка. Гарри давно уже понял, что домовой эльф ежедневно доставляет своему хозяину свежие издания. Темный Лорд со вздохом отложил газеты в сторону и встал на ноги.

Юноша обернулся и с любопытством наблюдал за передвижениями мужчины. А тот, сделав несколько шагов по направлению к двери, обернулся и выжидательно посмотрел на Поттера:

- Идешь?

Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги и быстро последовал за Волдемортом. Стремительно спустившись по ступенькам и минуя несколько коридоров, они двигались к бальной комнате, в которой был проведен ритуал воскрешения.

- И чем мы займемся? – наконец подстроившись под шаг Темного Лорда, поинтересовался Поттер.

- Я собираюсь научить тебя некоторым необходимым вещам, когда ты будешь сюда приходить. Сначала займемся аппарацией.

- Аппарацией? Вы будете учить меня аппарировать? – переспросил юноша.

- Да, Поттер. Я буду учить тебя аппарировать, - закатив глаза, эхом вторил Лорд.

- А Министерство не сможет этого засечь? Насколько я помню, для этого нужна лицензия, и учат подобному только с семнадцати.

- Министерство не сможет тебя засечь, потому что на тебе больше нет Следа.

- Ох, это здорово, - сделал вывод Гарри, широко ухмыляясь. Они вошли в бальную комнату.

Мужчина быстро объяснил теорию и показательно аппарировал с одного конца комнаты в другой, а потом обратно, так что Поттер смог рассмотреть, как движутся потоки магии во время подобного действия. Когда Лорд узнал, что юноша еще ни разу не аппарировал, он провел совместную аппарацию, чтобы Гарри точно знал, чего ожидать.

Следующие две минуты после подобной демонстрации Поттер сидел на корточках, изо всех сил стараясь не распрощаться с обедом.

- А я-то думал, что порт-ключ это плохо… - проворчал он, когда почувствовал себя лучше настолько, чтобы встать. – Неужели все средства магических перемещений так отвратительно дезориентируют? Передвигаясь по каминной сети, я все время приземляюсь на задницу, порт-ключ вызывает головокружение от водоворота, а теперь это. Ух…

- Ты привыкнешь, - явно забавляясь, заметил Волдеморт.

- Так… мне любопытно, как вы так аппарируете, что вас почти не слышно. Другие маги создают куда больше шума, ваша же аппарация по звуку напоминает появление домового эльфа.

- Опять же это требует определенных магических затрат и практики. Уверен, что после курса тренировок ты сможешь приблизиться к моему результату. Ты достаточно могущественен для этого.

Поттер задумчиво кивнул.

- Знаете, я хотел бы задать еще один вопрос, прежде чем мы начнем.

- Да? – сухо, с легким оттенком раздражения произнес мужчина.

- Мы только что аппарировали внутри поместья, но разве в вашу защиту не входит анти-аппарационный барьер?

- Я внес себя в список защиты, впрочем, как и тебя. Именно поэтому мы можем аппарировать внутри здания, словно барьера и не существует. Остальным для подобного потребуется мое разрешение и внесение в список.

- Вы внесли меня в список вашей аппарационной защиты?

Темный Лорд вызывающе выгнул бровь, и Гарри немного склонил голову, пряча расползающуюся на губах широкую ухмылку.

- Теперь твое любопытство удовлетворено? Я собираюсь продолжить урок.

- Да, я готов. Давайте продолжим, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Волдеморт закатил глаза, но тут же принял серьезный вид, «влез в шкуру учителя» - так это называл про себя Поттер. В этот вечер аппарировать ему так и не удалось, но мужчина сказал, что для приобретения подобного навыка одного урока, конечно, мало.

Когда занятие закончилось, юноша поблагодарил Темного Лорда и, попрощавшись с ним, с помощью Маховика Времени вернулся в Хогвартс.

– –

Сегодня было воскресенье. Гарри, Гермиона и Рон обедали в Большом зале. По крайней мере, Рон обедал. Девушка работала над переводом копий древней книги, а Поттер читал книгу про окклюменцию, которую нашел в кабинете Слизерина. Он замаскировал обложку издания, да еще и наложил сверху Отводящие Взгляд чары, так что учебник не привлекал внимания.

- Гарри, ты уверен, что переписал эту часть верно? – привлек внимание юноши голос Гермионы, и тот поднял голову.

- Хмм?

Его лицо тут же уткнулось в рукописи, которые девушка подсунула ему практически под нос, книга по старому Алдрику лежала рядом с ней на столе.

- Вот здесь… никак не могу найти перевод к этому слову… возможно ли, что ты неправильно его переписал? – спросила хмурая Гермиона, сосредоточенно переводя взгляд с книги на тетрадь.

- Хм… такое, конечно, возможно. Хотя я потом тщательно проверял свои копии...

Расстроенно вздохнув, она с размаху шлепнула тетрадью о стол так, что стакан с тыквенным соком Рона покачнулся на мгновение. Девушка с ужасом смотрела на то, как жидкость чуть не пролилась на рукопись, а когда опасность миновала, вздохнула от облегчения, поворачиваясь обратно к Гарри.

- Ты точно не можешь принести мне оригинал? – умоляюще спросила Гермиона.

- Нет, - покачал он головой, - Прости, Гермиона, но я не собираюсь выносить ту книгу из комнаты.

Девушка подозрительно сузила глаза и посмотрела на него тяжелым взглядом.

- Тогда, может, я сама схожу в ту комнату? – через секунду раздраженно спросила она.

Поттер долгое мгновение изучающе смотрел на нее. Это был первый за долгое время раз, когда они снова подняли эту запретную тему.

- Прости, Миона, но я не скажу тебе, где она находится.

Девушка гневно скрестила на груди руки и нахмурилась. Несколько долгих минут она хранила молчание, и юноша уже подумал, что разговор окончен, но он ошибся.

- Почему! – закричала Гермиона с неожиданной яростью.

- Что, почему? – спросил Гарри, отпрянув от такого неожиданного взрыва ее эмоций.

- Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне, куда постоянно уходишь! И что ты там делаешь! Куда ты ходишь? Ты нарушаешь правила? Покидаешь территорию замка?

- Я не нарушаю правил и не покидаю земель замка. Когда я ухожу, я все еще нахожусь в школе, - просто солгал юноша.

- Тогда почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что это за место! Почему не доверяешь! Ты говорил, что нам нужно заслужить твое доверие, но доверие – это палка о двух концах, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Если ты не подпускаешь нас к себе, как мы можем доверять тебе!

Гарри постарался не возвести глаза к потолку. Ему уже надоело каждый раз, когда поднимается эта тема, извиняться перед ними, а значит, нужно было придумать что-нибудь, что надолго бы отбило охоту задавать вопросы.

- Может быть, мне нравится то, что у меня есть место, в котором я могу побыть в одиночестве. Неужели ты сама никогда не стремилась к уединению? – приподнял брови Поттер.

Девушка резко выпрямилась, словно уязвленная этими словами.

- Так ты там прячешься от нас?

- Я там прячусь от всех, Гермиона. Видишь ли, совсем недавно все без исключения вдруг возненавидели даже воздух, которым я дышу. И мне захотелось укрыться от постоянных насмешек, презрительных взглядов, ехидных замечаний, поэтому я нашел место, в котором мог побыть совершенно один. Я упивался этим одиночеством, там я приводил мысли и чувства в порядок. Но даже после того, как меня перестали ненавидеть, эта привычка, проводить несколько часов в одиночестве, никуда не делась. Разве должно это значить, что я что-то скрываю? Разве не может быть, что я просто нашел в этом огромном замке комнату с собственной маленькой библиотекой и теперь, время от времени, ухожу туда почитать и подумать? Вот и все. Тут нет заговоров, не нарушаются правила, и нет никаких скрытых мотивов. Раньше я практиковался там в анимагии, но сейчас просто читаю в одиночестве.

Несмотря на эту речь, Гермиона не выглядела убежденной, и Гарри, подавив вспышку гнева, продолжил:

- Может быть, это и не все объясняет в моем поведении, но до Хогвартса я всегда был один. Я ходил в школу, приходил домой, переодевался и запирался в своем чулане. Очень много времени я проводил один в маленьком, замкнутом пространстве. Когда я пришел в Хогвартс, первой моей мыслью было: «Это мой шанс завести, наконец, друзей, которых не отпугнет Дадли. Шанс проводить больше времени в окружении людей». Но, несмотря на желание, я все это делал через силу. Я заставлял себя быть дружелюбным. Заставлял себя быть общительным. Просто по натуре я оказался совсем не таким и лишь когда подрос, полностью осознал это. Я понял, что наслаждаюсь одиночеством. Это как снова научиться дышать. Побыв немного в одиночестве, я могу снова общаться с людьми. И я не пытаюсь избегать вас. В последнее время я очень много времени провожу с вами! Каждый вечер уже на протяжении двух недель, я составляю вам компанию! А тебя я привлек к своему увлечению с этой книгой! Так что хватит! Дайте мне перерыв!

Рон и Гермиона смотрели на него с ошеломленными выражениями на лицах, и прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем девушка открыла рот.

- Они запирали тебя в чулане? – слабым голосом спросила она.

- Я и раньше упоминал про чулан, разве нет? – спросил Поттер, немного сконфуженный этим вопросом. А упоминал ли он об этом на самом деле? Многое из своего прошлого он заметно приукрашивал. Ему не хотелось видеть жалость на их лицах. Плюс, Гарри было стыдно за это. Словно в том, что его терроризировали родственники, была его собственная ошибка. Но теперь он так не считал, это было не на его совести. Во всем виноваты эти маггловские свиньи. Их страх перед невозможностью понять и контролировать магию. Она пугала их, а маленький мальчик, которого им подбросили, был самим воплощением магии. Теперь Поттер понимал, что это просто часть человеческой натуры – уничтожать все, чего они боятся и не понимают. Дурсли боялись и не понимали его, поэтому и пытались сломать. «И однажды я верну им их заботу», - злорадно подумал Гарри.

- Что еще за чулан? – голос Гермионы стал тверже, с прохладными нотками.

Со вздохом Поттер опустил голову на руки.

- Эм… полагаю, чулан для обуви. Под ступеньками. Они поставили туда для меня маленькую кровать, и до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо из Хогвартса, там была моя спальня. Дурсли испугались, когда увидели адрес на этом письме, «Мистеру Гарри Поттеру. Чулан под лестницей». Подумав, что за мной наблюдают, они переселили меня в запасную спальню.

- У них была лишняя комната, но они держали тебя в чулане! – завопила девушка.

Гарри быстро осмотрел зал после такого бурного восклицания и перевел жесткий взгляд на нее.

- Ты можешь вести себя потише? – зло прошипел он, доставая свою палочку и накладывая первые вспомнившиеся Заглушающие чары. Тут же шум Большого зала сменился тихим жужжащим звуком, и троица получила шанс на приватность. – Послушайте… какого черта вы вскочили на эту тему? Разве предметом нашего обсуждения была не некая секретная комната?

- Как они посмели так поступить! – шокированно-грустным голосом сказала Гермиона, очевидно, совсем его не услышавшая. – Они до сих пор ужасно обращаются с тобой, да? О, Мерлин! Решетки! Решетки на твоем окне! – она обернулась к Рону, с лица которого в раз схлынули все краски. – Перед вторым курсом, когда Рон и близнецы забрали тебя… о, Гарри! Как они смеют так с тобой обращаться?

- В таком случае, у меня есть вопрос куда более интересный. Как Дамблдор смог оставить маленького ребенка на пороге подобных людей и ни разу не проверить, как мне живется? О, или еще интереснее: почему сейчас, точно зная об этом, он ничего не предпринимает? Каждый раз говоря, что для меня там безопаснее, - саркастично ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- Он может и не знать! – возразила напуганная девушка. – Гарри, ты должен рассказать об этом профессору Дамблдору! Если он узнает правду – тебе не придется возвращаться туда!

- Он знает, Гермиона, - сжав зубы, процедил Поттер. – Он все прекрасно знает о том, как меня унижали всю жизнь. Моя тетя несколько лет писала ему письма с просьбами забрать меня и отдать кому-нибудь другому. Он знал, как сильно меня ненавидели в том доме. Как сильно его обитатели желали избавиться от меня. И я рассказывал, как со мной обращаются. Они забывали меня кормить, заставляли работать как какого-нибудь домового эльф, и так каждое лето. Дамблдор знал обо всем этом. Честно говоря, я думал, что и вы знаете. Или хотя бы догадываетесь, видя все эти факты.

- Нет… - слабо прошептала девушка, качая головой. – Нет… я не знала… Мерлин, Гарри… прости меня… я и не подозревала… я….

- Гермиона, - жестко произнес юноша. – Прекрати. Тебе здесь не за что извиняться.

- Нет, есть! – настойчиво возразила она. – Есть, Гарри! Я должна была понять! Не могу поверить, что была настолько глупа! Ты ведь несколько раз упоминал чулан, но всегда делал это мимоходом и так, будто это ничего не значило. А я не слушала. Я должна была… Должна была.

- Должна была что, Гермиона? Что ты могла сделать? – прервал ее Поттер, скрестив на груди руки.

- Да хоть что-нибудь! Рассказать профессору, например!

- Я упоминал это при учителях. В начальной школе это лишь доставило мне новые проблемы. Тогда моя тетя впервые ударила меня после того, как те, кому я рассказал, пришли в их дом. Всю жизнь мной пренебрегали. Дадли использовал меня как мальчика для битья, к счастью, я быстро бегал, а после того, как кузен узнал о моих магических способностях, он перестал меня трогать. И я все это рассказал Дамблдору, но он ничего не предпринял. Рассказывать МакГонагалл бесполезно, потому что по каким-то необъяснимым причинам директор не считает нужным рассказывать, в каких условиях я провожу каникулы. В любом случае, если просьбы не работают, есть ли в них смысл?

- Но ты не можешь туда вернуться! Они не имеют права так с тобой обращаться! Это преступно!

- Да, я и так это знаю.

- Профессор Дамблдор просто не понимает, насколько тебе там плохо, ты должен просто объяснить!

- Нет.

- Но ты ведь не хочешь возвращаться к Дурслям, верно?

- Верно. И я не вернусь к ним.

Гермиона открыла было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и замерла, с замешательством глядя на него.

- Погоди… Что?

- Я не вернусь туда. Но и разрешения Дамблдора я просить не собираюсь. Ведь он никогда не волнуется о том, как я провожу каникулы? И на лето не он мой опекун, а Дурсли. И если они позволят мне уйти, то я волен так и поступить. Директор ничего не говорит о том, где я провожу каникулы. Что ж, тогда я тоже не буду этого говорить.

- Что! Но… где? Гарри, это опасно! Ты ведь не думаешь сбежать с Сириусом? Это небезопасно! Ты же видел, как живет твой крестный, Гарри…

- Я не сбегу с Сириусом, - прервал ее Поттер.

- Но куда ты тогда пойдешь? Что, если кто-нибудь придет за тобой! Пожиратели Смерти уже проявили себя во время Чемпионата, а еще мы знаем, что кто-то хочет тебя убить, именно поэтому ты оказался участником Турнира. Гарри, это небезопасно: сбегать, не предупреждая Дамблдора, куда ты пойдешь.

- Если никто не будет знать, куда я ушел, то и найти меня не сможет никто. Именно поэтому я никому ничего не скажу. Заранее прошу прощения, но вас это тоже касается. Если вы не будете знать, где я нахожусь, то никто не сможет вытащить из вас эту информацию. Приятно и просто. И, Гермиона, если ты расскажешь об этом Дамблдору до окончания учебного года – клянусь, я больше никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать. Поняла? Ты можешь хоть сейчас пойти и рассказать директору о том, как ужасно обращаются со мной родственники, заодно оценишь его реакцию на твои слова, но если ты расскажешь ему о том, что я собираюсь сбежать – я никогда больше тебе не доверюсь. Согласна?

Девушка вздрогнула, как будто получила пощечину.

- Гарри… я…

- Я хочу, чтобы ты разобралась в одном весьма важном моменте: я доверил тебе свой секрет. Понимаешь? Не ты ли недавно говорила: «доверие это палка о двух концах»? Ну вот, я снова тебе доверился. Рассказал то, о чем больше не знает никто, и никто больше и не узнает. Если ты расскажешь кому-нибудь, значит, предашь мое доверие. Ты уже предавала меня в этом году, а в моей игре два промаха – вылет. Не три.

- Гарри! Прекрати, дай ей хоть вздохнуть! – сказал молчавший до сих пор Рон. Все это время он ошарашенно выслушивал их разговор.

- То же самое касается и тебя, Рон. Я уверен, что в отличие от Гермионы, у тебя не возникнет желания побежать к Дамблдору, но это предупреждение касается и тебя.

- Почему ты думаешь, что я побегу к директору с доносами! – возмущенно воскликнула девушка.

- Потому что ты убедишь себя, что поможешь мне таким вот образом. Защитишь. Не позволишь совершить ошибку. Ты убедишь себя, что предавая меня, ты поступаешь как мой друг, но я не одобряю такого подхода. Предательство остается предательством.

Рон задумчиво кивнул.

- Он прав, Гермиона. Ты предпочтешь побежать и рассказать, прямо как в прошлом году с «Молнией».

- Рон! – вскрикнула Грейнджер. Она с болью в глазах посмотрела на Рона и Гарри, а потом, опустив голову, перевела взгляд на свои колени.

- Я никому не скажу, - слабо произнесла девушка. Она замолчала на секунду, словно что-то обдумывая, а потом продолжила:

- Но я все еще собираюсь поговорить о твоих родственниках с профессором МакГонагалл и директором! Мне не верится, что они, зная о том, как с тобой обращаются, ничего не предпринимают!

- Как тебе будет угодно, - вздохнув, закатил глаза Поттер.

Сконцентрированная, Гермиона сидела, зажевав губу, а потом с беспокойством посмотрела на него.

- Ты на самом деле не можешь сказать нам, куда собираешься?

- Не могу, - просто ответил Гарри, обращая все свое внимание на книгу.

- Но откуда ты знаешь, что это будет безопасно?

- А я и не знаю, но там будет точно не опаснее, чем у Дурслей.

- Но я думал, что дом твоих родственников находится под супер-защитой, разве нет? – внес свою лепту в разговор Рон.

- Эта кровная защита способна защитить меня лишь от самого Волдеморта, - начал Поттер, про себя добавив, что и от Волдеморта она теперь не защитит с учетом того, что в венах мужчины теперь течет его кровь… - Думаю, Дамблдор пустил этот слух, чтобы удержать подальше от меня Пожирателей Смерти. Но дело в том, что защита работает лишь тогда, когда я сам нахожусь в доме. Стоит мне выйти в парк или просто прогуляться по улицам, как я тут же выпадаю из-под этой «идеальной защиты». Проще говоря, я буду защищен лишь в том случае, если дом станет моей темницей.

К тому же, пусть защита и защищает от Пожирателей, но не от Вернона или Дадли, или дружков Дадли. Честно говоря, они нанесли мне гораздо больше увечий в виде ушибов и сломанных костей, чем Пожиратели. Если говорить начистоту, то мне проще будет выжить после встречи с Пожирателями.

Рон сильно побледнел, а из глаз Гермионы, казалось, вот-вот польются слезы.

- Сломанные кости! – задушенно воскликнула она. – Ты серьезно?

Поттер раздраженно оторвался от книги и зло посмотрел на девушку.

- Да, Гермиона. Сломанные кости. Например, левая рука и правое запястье. Мне тогда было всего пять и семь. Были и другие переломы, но их вообще не лечили. Вернон не считал необходимым тратить на меня деньги и показывать соответствующим врачам до тех пор, пока сломанная кость не начинала прорезать кожу. Подозреваю, что во многом мне помогла магия, иначе я бы просто не выжил после постоянных избиений, я был любимым мальчиком для битья у Дадли и его компании. В любом случае, есть еще масса причин, по которым мне хочется держаться от этой проклятой семейки подальше. Я. Туда. Не. Вернусь.

- Хорошо, Гарри. Я полностью с тобой согласно, но ты уверен, что ты будешь в безопасном месте?

- Да, Гермиона, уверен. Формально, у меня есть два варианта, но я сильнее склоняюсь к одному, чем ко второму. Да к тому же первый обеспечит мне защиту куда более мощную, чем та «супер защита», которую Дамблдор установил на дом Дурслей.

- Не может быть! – воскликнул Рон.

- Вообще-то, может, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Это совершенно новое поместье, и он совсем недавно установил на него очень мощную защиту. К слову, я не уверен, что она будет пропускать сов, поэтому письма мне слать вы не сможете, но я уверен, что смогу прислать вам весточку и дать понять, что у меня все хорошо.

Гермиона несколько минут беспомощно открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах вымолвить и слова.

- Я… но… Гарри, как ты… то есть… то место, куда ты собрался, откуда оно вообще взялось? Когда ты все это спланировал?

Поттер четко рассмотрел боль в ее глазах от того, что он снова скрывает от них «большую тайну».

Вздохнув, он закрыл книгу и пристально посмотрел на своих «друзей».

- Слышали когда-нибудь о легилименции?

- Легили… – чего? – переспросил Рон. Он обернулся за помощью к Гермионе, но та лишь беспомощно пожала плечами.

- Ух ты, что, правда? – с удивлением посмотрел на девушку Гарри. – Ты никогда о таком не слышала? Серьезно?

- Да! Что это такое?

- Это вид ментальной магии очень высокого уровня, и лишь единицы могут овладеть этим искусством. Легилименция позволяет читать чужие мысли. С таким умением можно просматривать чужие воспоминания, и никто этого не заметит, если, конечно, они не обладают окклюменцией. Для использования легилименции необходим лишь зрительный контакт.

- Что б мне провалиться! - испуганно прошептал Рон.

У Гермионы же эта новость вызвала отвращение, но выглядела она весьма задумчиво.

- Гарри… - начала девушка, подняв на него взгляд. – Зачем ты нам об этом рассказал?

- Я самостоятельно научился окклюменции, так что никто не сможет прочесть мои мысли. Но вы никак не защищены. И если я расскажу вам, куда собрался, кое-кто в школе сможет залезть вам в головы и считать эти сведения без вашего ведома.

- Кое-кто? Хочешь сказать, что в Хогвартсе есть люди, обладающие этим видом магии?

- Я знаю, по крайней мере, двоих, способных на это, - просто ответил Поттер.

- Кто? – в один голос спросили Рон и Гермиона.

- Снейп и Дамблдор.

Девушка шумно втянула в себя воздух.

- СНЕЙП! – взревел Уизли, став при этом напуганным и злым. – Снейп может читать наши мысли! – он замолк, и на его лице отразилась задумчивость. – Но Снейп, он же Пожиратель Смерти!

- Мы не знаем этого точно, Рон! – тут же возразила Гермиона. – И он – профессор Снейп!

Гарри откинулся чуть назад и без интереса наблюдал за тем, как его «друзья» обсуждают Снейпа, а ведь ему так хотелось сказать, что основная проблема не в Снейпе, а в Дамблдоре.

Сейчас Поттер мог перечислить все те случаи, когда директор лазил по его сознанию. И на первом курсе и на втором, даже на третьем... А значит, этот старик знал, что он вместе со своими друзьями исследовал Философский Камень, знал, что он нашел дневник задолго до того, как Джинни вернула его себе… проклятье! Тогда Гарри знал, что дневник принадлежал Тому Риддлу, и если Дамблдор прочел его мысли, значит, он увидел то же, что видел и сам Гарри.

Если директор знал обо всем этом, то теория о том, что он специально способствовал этим опасным встречам Гарри с Волдемортом и с Пожирателями, кажется все более реалистичной. Но вот вопрос – зачем?

Когда Поттер вновь обратил свое внимание на «друзей», спор был в самом разгаре. Уизли как раз говорил о том, что Снейпу нельзя доверять, Гермиона же была убеждена в том, что директор не сделал бы Пожирателя учителем. Извечные аргументы, которые навевали скуку.

- В любом случае, - прервал их перебранку Гарри. – Именно поэтому я не могу рассказать вам многого. Если я расскажу вам, при каких обстоятельствах нашел то место – вам не составит труда вычислить его месторасположение. И тогда тот, кто залезет вам в голову, без труда найдет нужную информацию, а вы не сможете этому помешать. Когда все поймут, что я не вернулся к Дурслям, в первую очередь они возьмутся за вас. Любую подсказку, которую я вам дам, они смогут использовать, чтобы найти меня. Единственный способ спрятаться, это никому не говорить, куда я собрался. То есть – вообще никому.

- Но что, если тебя найдут Пожиратели, и никто не сможет тебе помочь?

- Тебе действительно не стоит об этом беспокоиться, Гермиона. Я не дурак. Ты же знаешь: Постоянная Бдительность. Возьму пример с Грюма, с этого мистера «Это-Не-Паранойя-Меня-На-Самом-Деле-Преследуют». Поверь мне, я предприму все необходимые меры предосторожности.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула, признавая свое поражение, и кивнула.

- Хорошо, Гарри. Но пожалуйста, будь осторожен! И пообещай, что будешь писать несколько раз в неделю, чтобы мы были уверены, что с тобой все в порядке.

Поттер слегка недовольно поморщился, понимая, что это будет чуть надоедливо, но зато это и вправду самый простой путь.

- Прекрасно, но я буду менять сов. Хедвиг слишком выделяется, и за ней легко проследить.

- Гарри… ты недавно упомянул «его», так ты остановишься у кого-то определенного? Я понимаю, что ты не скажешь его имени, да и о нем ничего не расскажешь, но ты хорошо его знаешь? Почему ты доверяешь этому человеку?

- Я знаю о нем очень многое. И я, действительно, доверяю ему. Доверяю настолько, что без колебаний отдам в его руки свою жизнь. С ним я буду в безопасности. Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся.

Гермиона грустно нахмурилась, и ее плечи поникли, но она все равно кивнула.

Поттер же вернулся к книге, но не прочел ни строчки, внезапно поняв, что в последнем утверждении все сказанное было чистейшей правдой: с первого и до последнего слова.

Он доверит Волдеморту свою жизнь. Фактически, он уже несколько раз так и поступал.

Он доверяет самому опасному и беспощадному человеку этого тысячелетия, и только рядом с ним Гарри чувствует себя в полной безопасности.

Он улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся от настигшего его сумасшествия.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20**

В понедельник, во время своего визита в поместье Волдеморта, Гарри, наконец, удалось аппарировать. Один раз. Он немного промахнулся с расстоянием, переместившись немного дальше, чем на пять футов, но для первого раза это было совсем неплохо.

Когда Поттер уже собирался уходить, Волдеморт проинформировал его, что как только они закончат с аппарацией, то займутся дуэльным мастерством и теорией Темных Искусств. После этой новости юноша так и замер на месте, смотря на мужчину с открытым ртом. Темный Лорд хочет обучать его дуэлям и Темным Искусствам?

После замечания, что он выглядит как идиот и просьбы закрыть, наконец, рот, Гарри, до сих пор пребывая в прострации, использовал порт-ключ, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс.

С помощью мантии-невидимки он проник в школу, как делал каждый раз после визитов к Волдеморту, и встретился с Роном сразу после того, как его ранняя копия исчезла из ванной. Сейчас у них стояли Прорицания, и с каждым шагом к башне нетерпение юноши возрастало.

Сегодня он хотел опробовать предложенный Темным Лордом способ, и его внутренности прямо скручивало от возможности получить, наконец, ответы. Гарри мысленно отвешивал себе подзатыльники за возможно неоправданное предвкушение, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Как только все вошли в комнату, стало понятно, что Эра Огненных Духов канула в Лету. Кресла стояли на своих обычных местах, а из центра комнаты исчезла яма для костра.

Трелони привлекла внимание класса и начала бесконечную лекцию о внутреннем оке, которое позволяет заглянуть в душу человека. На пятой минуте Гарри отключился от реальности.

- Человеческая Аура состоит из семи аур, которые на расстоянии четырех футов окружают человеческое тело. Все эти ауры занимают в отведенное им время отведенные места. И каждая следующая простирается дальше предыдущей. Все ауры взаимосвязаны с соответствующими характеристиками человека, - вещала Трелони своим дико раздражающим «загадочным» тоном.

- Астральная Аура занимает от восьми до двенадцати дюймов, она окрашена практически всеми цветами радуги. Эта аура служит мостом между физическим и духовным миром.

Психологическая Аура занимает от четырех до восьми дюймов и обычно она окрашена в желтый цвет. Эта аура отвечает за мыслительные процессы человека. Чем активнее этот процесс, тем ярче становится цвет.

На этом месте Поттер прекратил вслушиваться в этот бред, пытаясь поймать взгляд профессора и удержать его хоть на несколько секунд, чтобы успеть быстренько осмотреться в ее сознании. К несчастью, в настоящий момент Трелони совсем им не интересовалась. Она все рассказывала и рассказывала об аурах, количестве занимаемых ими дюймов и их значениях.

Через двадцать минут женщина велела разбиться на пары и затушила весь свет, оставив «естественное освещение», которое в настоящий момент исходило от занавешенных плотными шторами окон. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что комната погрузилась в полумрак.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри повернулся к Рону. Трелони проинструктировала их и назвала страницу учебника, которую нужно было прочесть до того, как переходить к практике.

Уизли сказал, что совершенно запутался, и Гарри начал первым. Он прочел нужную страницу, довольно раздраженный тем, что так и не смог привлечь внимание профессора. Наконец, Поттер повернулся к Рону и начал.

- Давай посмотрим… хм… думаю, я вижу Эфирную Ауру, эээ… - он еще раз посмотрел в книгу и снова перевел взгляд на Рона. – Дельфтский голубой? Это значит, что ты нравственно силен. Такой глубокий оттенок указывает также на физическое здоровье. Что касается Психологической Ауры, я вижу… цвет сиены, - с этими словами Гарри опустил взгляд в книгу, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Уизли, изо всех сил сдерживая лающий смех.

- Что? – спросил Рон, заметив выражение лица своего друга.

- О, умм… Ну, в книге говорится, что Сиена указывает на скудные умственные возможности, - пробормотал Поттер, стараясь не ухмыльнуться.

- Да наплевать, - фыркнул Рон. – Что там дальше?

- Хм, ну Эфирная Шаблонная Аура цвета пурпура… как виноград, полагаю...

- И что это значит?

Гарри посмотрел в книгу и перевернул страницу.

- Эм… леность.

- Пфф, - закатил глаза Уизли. – Следующее?

- Так… твоя Каузативная Шаблонная Аура цвета янтаря, - продолжил он, сверяясь с книгой. – А, это означает смелость.

Рон усмехнулся. Через несколько минут Поттер, наконец, закончил разбирать ауры своего партнера.

- Хорошо. Хорошо. Теперь моя очередь, - произнес Уизли. Он перевернул учебник к себе и прочел руководство.

- Хорошо, твоя эээ… Эфирная Аура хмм… бордовая, - Рон посмотрел в книгу. – Это указывает на уверенность в собственных силах. Твоя Эмоциональная Аура напоминает кармин. В книге говорится… что кармин указывает на людей, ищущих перемен. Ты ищешь перемен, Гарри?

Поттер пожал плечами, и Уизли продолжил:

- Твоя Психическая Аура похожа на… горчицу, я бы сказал… - с этими словами Рон посмотрел в книгу и перевернул страницу. Потом нахмурился и недовольно поморщился. – Тут полный бред написан.

- Что? – нерешительно спросил Гарри.

- Горчица указывает на людей с повадками манипуляторов. Пффф! Бред какой-то. Идем дальше, - Уизли демонстративно перевернул страницу. – Твоя эм… Эфирная Шаблонная Аура… желто-зеленая. Как недозрелый лимон, - он посмотрел в книгу и снова поморщился.

- Что?

- Тут написано, что этот цвет указывает на лжецов. Может, это больше похоже на бледно-зеленый? Этот цвет означает духовное продвижение. Это определенно не ярко-зеленый, а это символизирует дружеское расположение к людям. А, вот. Лимонно-желтый – способности к управлению. Это больше похоже на правду.

- Хех… да, - сказал Гарри, выглядя при этом настороженным.

- Иииии… Небесная Аура, она… - Рон умолк и поморщился еще сильнее, чем раньше. – Мне кажется, тут определенно что-то не то. О...

- Что? – уже с опаской спросил Поттер.

- Ну, она… черная.

- И на что указывает черный?

- Тут сказано, что бывает два типа людей с черной Небесной Аурой. Эм… ну, убийцы, люди, которые причиняют боль другим, или которые предназначены для убийств…

Глаза Гарри шокированно распахнулись, и он задержал дыхание.

- … и люди, которые злоупотребляют пытками, - нерешительно закончил Уизли.

Поттер с неопределенным выражением посмотрел на Рона.

- Ох.

- Эм… да, - прочистив горло, пробормотал Уизли. – В любом случае, все это бред. Как думаешь, Трелони этого хватит?

- Да, просто не говори ей, что увидел в моей ауре черный цвет. Я уверен, она извратит это так, что окажется, будто моя смерть настанет от длительного Круцио.

Рон фыркнул.

Оба записали свои «наблюдения» от упражнения, и Гарри стал ждать, когда Трелони подойдет к их паре.

Убедившись, что записал как можно больше подробностей, чтобы задержать профессора, он увидел, как женщина, наконец, отходит от Лаванды с Парвати и направляется к ним.

Она попросила зачитать свои наблюдения, и Рон что-то невнятно забормотал, отчего Трелони быстро потеряла к нему интерес и обернулась к Гарри. А тот, не теряя ни секунды, установил зрительный контакт и начал яростно рыться в ее мыслях, выискивая пророчество, свидетелем которого он стал прошлой весной.

К его удивлению и восторгу поиски мгновенно дали результат. Он нашел воспоминание, где женщина изрекала пророчество о том, как слуга вернется к своему хозяину. Это воспоминание ощущалось совершенно иначе, чем другие. Оно словно было на другой волне, погруженной глубоко в подсознании и почти невидной. Поттер выскользнул из этого воспоминания, но остался в той же области сознания, пытаясь отыскать воспоминания, которые ощущались бы точно также.

К счастью, таких оказалось очень мало. По-видимому, Трелони была не очень щедра на истинные пророчества, да и изрекала она их в полном одиночестве.

Наконец, Поттер нашел воспоминание с очень знакомой обстановкой: кабинетом Дамблдора.

А это был именно он, а никакой не кабак. Гарри проник в это воспоминание и начал его просматривать. Трелони впала в уже знакомый ему транс и заговорила очень тяжелым голосом. Дамблдор, слушающий ее до этого с вежливым вниманием, с куда большим любопытством посмотрел на женщину, заметив, как изменилось ее поведение.

Она начала говорить:

Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества достигнуть Тёмного Лорда…

Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов,

Рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...

И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе.

И будет…

- Гарри?

Юноша дернулся от неожиданности, и его вышвырнуло из чужого сознания.

- С вами все в порядке, мистер Поттер? – спросила профессор Трелони, смотря на него своими огромными глазами.

Он быстро попытался восстановить зрительный контакт и досмотреть воспоминание, но женщина посмотрела в сторону. И Гарри мысленно проклял ее, хотя так хотелось сделать это на самом деле.

- Ты просто вырубился на минуту, - сказал Рон. – Ты говорил, а потом просто… замер. С тобой точно все нормально?

Поттеру очень захотелось огрызнуться, но огромным усилием воли он выдавил спокойную улыбку.

- Да, все нормально. Просто устал. Полагаю, это из-за того, что я сегодня не выспался.

- Тебе больше не снятся кошмары? – шепотом спросил Уизли, склоняясь ближе.

- Нет, нет. Ничего подобного. Я, правда, в порядке.

Гарри повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как Трелони подходит к Дину и Симусу. Он понял, что до боли сжал зубы от слепой ярости, а его магия неистово бурлит подле него. Она требовала и ревела, прося проклясть кого-нибудь, замучить, и Поттер понял, что должен сейчас же успокоиться, иначе потеряет контроль. Но он был так зол! И так близок! Так, мать вашу, близок!

Ему нужно успокоиться. Расслабиться. Гарри закрыл глаза и выровнял дыхание, стараясь унять свою силу.

Не помогало.

Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить ощущение от того, как пальцы Волдеморта зарываются в его волосы. По мере всплывания этого воспоминания на поверхность сознания напряжение медленно покидало его.

Поттер продолжал вспоминать, как длинные, изящные пальцы массировали кожу его головы, как размеренное дыхание Волдеморта наполняло комнату во время его медитаций. Наконец, юноша ощутил, как проясняется его сознание, настолько, чтобы он сумел мыслить связанно.

И первое, что Гарри осознал, это то, что пророчество несколько отличалось от того, которое знал Темный Лорд. А еще он услышал новую строку. И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе.

Отметит как равного? Ну, так оно и есть. Ведь, скорее всего, это указывает на шрам. И хотя Поттер сомневался в том, что по силам равен своему Лорду, не стоило забывать о частице души, которую мужчина оставил в нем. Может, именно она поднимала его до уровня равного? Поскольку шрам и душа были связаны между собой, возможно ли, что эта строка подразумевала именно такого рода метку?

Ему просто необходимо узнать остальную часть! Нужно будет найти подходящую возможность вновь залезть в сознание профессора и сделать так, чтобы она не дергалась до тех пор, пока он не досмотрит все до конца.

Юноша решил сегодня вечером наведаться к Волдеморту за советом. Его шестое чувство подсказывало, что последняя часть самая важная, и теперь, когда Гарри знал, что это воспоминание существует, он не отступится и узнает полный текст.

Поттер был разочарован тем, что придется подождать несколько часов, ведь его ранняя версия до сих пор находится в поместье, а им нельзя встречаться.

Сконцентрировавшись, он вернулся к уроку и еще несколько раз пытался установить с Трелони зрительный контакт, но, к сожалению, все его попытки оказались напрасными. И это разочаровывало еще сильнее.

Когда занятие закончилось, Гарри и Рон направились в Большой зал и по пути встретились с Гермионой. Поттер яростно разминал вилкой еду, каждую минуту сверяясь с часами, ведь очень скоро его копия должна была покинуть поместье.

- Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? – голос Гермионы оторвал его от размышлений и отвлек от искореженного картофеля в тарелке.

- А? Да… просто… устал.

- Ты выглядишь очень… рассеянным, - нерешительно заметила она.

- Я просто… - он прервался в попытке придумать наиболее убедительную ложь для нее. – Я не знаю, что это. Просто плохое предчувствие, - с этими словами юноша вновь опустил голову и посмотрел на наручные часы. Пятнадцать минут…

- Знаешь… думаю, мне просто нужно прогуляться. Проветрить голову и понять, что именно так меня беспокоит. Что скажете, ребята? – сказал он, даря им умоляющий, извиняющийся взгляд. Поттер надеялся, что это отговорка поможет ему сбежать.

Рон и Гермиона переглянулись, а потом синхронно кивнули. Девушка казалась очень обеспокоенной, но не сказала ни слова. Собрав вещи, Гарри встал на ноги и вышел во двор школы, направляясь к тому месту, где кончался барьер. Добравшись туда, он использовал порт-ключ, зная, что к этому времени его копия должна была уже покинуть поместье.

– –

Волдеморт наблюдал за тем, как исчезает Гарри Поттер в комнате с Маховиком Времени, а через мгновение его магия уже не ощущается в поместье. Мужчина поражался тому, как быстро Поттер усваивает все, чему Лорд его учил. Стоило один раз доходчиво объяснить теорию, как юноша тут же усваивал новые знания. Конечно, он до сих пор не понимал некоторых концепций, но инстинктивно брал контроль над своей магией, и как только он поймет основной принцип, магия сама, без всякого сопротивления подчинится его желаниям.

Контроль и развитие Поттера было на том же уровне, что и у самого Темного Лорда в его юношеские годы. Хотя нет, даже немного лучше, но ведь мужчина самостоятельно занимался своим обучением. А мальчишке очень повезло получить хорошего учителя.

Три занятия – и Поттер справился с аппарацией.

Мужчина довольно ухмыльнулся, но потом нахмурился. Он что… гордится успехами мальчишки? Точно, гордится. Как странно.

Волдеморт повернулся и начал подниматься по ступенькам, направляясь в кабинет. Микси скоро подаст ужин, а до этого он бы хотел разобраться кое с чем…

На этом месте его размышления прервались из-за знакомого ощущения магии и хлопка от переноса порт-ключом за спиной. Темный Лорд обернулся и сразу увидел Поттера, который явно был чем-то расстроен, задумчиво морща лоб, стоял посреди холла. Впрочем, когда мальчишка заметил его, хмурое выражение на лице тут же сменилось облегченной улыбкой. От этой улыбки в груди Волдеморта что-то сжалось, удивив его на мгновение.

Но мужчина быстро справился с этим странным ощущением и вопросительно приподнял брови.

- Ты вернулся пугающе быстро, - сказал он подозрительно.

- Я думал, что с ума сойду, пока дожидался, когда уйдет моя ранняя версия. Сегодня я проник в мысли Трелони во время урока! И нашел нужное нам пророчество, но эта мышь очкастая моргнула, и я не досмотрел воспоминание до конца!

- Нашел? – воскликнул Темный Лорд.

- Да! Оно там было! Но оно очень странное. Я нашел его в секции подсознания, в которой хранятся все изрекаемые ею пророчества. Это пророчество ощущалось точно так же как то, свидетелем которого я был в прошлом году, поэтому оно точно настоящее. Но она произнесла его не в Кабаньей Голове! А в кабинете Дамблдора! И та часть, которую я услышал, отличается от того, что подслушал ваш шпион. Они очень похожи, но смысл совершенно иной.

«И что это значит?», - подумал Волдеморт.

- В чем разница? Перескажи мне его точную формулировку.

- Хорошо, оно звучит так: «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества достигнуть Тёмного Лорда. Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца. И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе. И будет…». На этом месте этот придурок Рон Уизли помешал мне. Трелони моргнула и отошла к следующей паре. Мне хотелось проклясть их обоих!

Мужчина перестал слушать возмущенное бормотание Поттер и задумался над серьезным изменением в первой строчке.

- По могуществу равный Темному Лорду, но не победить… интересно…

- Да, я знаю! Какого черта здесь происходит? Вы сказали, что ваш шпион подслушал истинное пророчество, но это было произнесено не в кабаке, да и формулировка другая.

- Последняя строчка тоже весьма занимательна… отмечу тебя как свою ровню… ну, здесь, полагаю, все очевидно.

- Мой шрам и ваша душа.

- Точно.

- Мне нужно решить, как досмотреть пророчество так, чтобы она не отвлекалась и ничего не заподозрила. Да и следующего понедельника я ждать не могу.

Волдеморт задумался на мгновение, а потом сказал:

- Ты когда-нибудь использовал заклинания, воздействующие на память?

- Вроде Обливэйт? Нет... Даже и не пробовал никогда.

- Возможно, ты сможешь прийти в ее кабинет и, используя заклинание Принуждения, заставить ее не двигаться столько, сколько тебе потребуется. Когда досмотришь нужное воспоминание, используй Обливэйт и внуши ей, что приходил за помощью по сегодняшней теме, она помогла тебе, и ты ушел. Просто и действенно.

Поттер несколько секунд обдумывал предложение мужчины.

- Я могу попытаться. Хоть не уверен, что смогу правильно работать с заклинаниями такого рода… Боюсь, как бы этого не заметили.

- Если бы ты проделывал это с любым другим учителем, то без сомнения заметили бы, но эта женщина – полная дура. Единственная причина, по которой Дамблдор держит ее при себе, это чтобы я до нее не добрался.

- Хорошо, но чары Принуждения я тоже никогда не применял. Я как-то опробовал Парео, но это слишком могущественная магия повиновения. Не думаю, что защита не засечет настолько темный выброс магии. Еще я накладывал чары Повиновения на письмо, которое послал своей тете, чтобы она ответила на мои вопросы. Но эта магия была нацелена именно на неодушевленный предмет, и я не смогу применить это заклинание к самой Трелони… хотя, можно зачаровать пергамент и передать его ей в руки… тогда мне не придется даже доставать палочку, тем самым возбуждая ее подозрительность.

- Хороший выход. Я могу научить тебя и другим разновидностям таких заклинаний. Тебе в разных ситуациях пригодятся разные заклинания Принуждения и Повиновения.

- Я знаю теорию стандартного комплекса чар Принуждения, но я не практиковался ни в одном из них. И я немного побаиваюсь применять заклинания без предварительной практики, иначе это будет рискованно.

Волдеморт задумался на мгновение, а потом ухмылка искривила его губы.

- ХВОСТ! – громко позвал он. Поттер даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но мужчина не заметил этого, потому что уже через секунду юное лицо излучало веселье и радостное ожидание.

Через секунду в коридоре раздался звук быстрых шагов, и показался явно чем-то обеспокоенный и что-то бессвязно бормочущий пухлый, лысый человек.

- Да, мой Лорд? – произнес он, переводя испуганный взгляд с Гарри на своего господина.

- Сегодня нам понадобится твоя помощь. Я хочу показать Поттеру несколько заклинаний, и нужно, чтобы он их усвоил.

- Да, мой Лорд. Я сделаю все, что вам будет угодно, - чуть присев, склонил голову Петтигрю.

- Хорошо, Поттер, Хвост, за мной, - сказал Темный Лорд, направляясь к пустой комнате, в которой они обычно проводили свои тренировки.

Гарри последовал за мужчиной, не в силах сдержать зловещей ухмылки, которая явно беспокоила Хвоста, и его беспокойство все росло и росло, ведь эта ухмылка никак не покидала губ юноши.

- Чему ты ухмыляешься, щенок? – на выдохе прошипел Хвост. Волдеморт шел футов на пять впереди, но все равно услышал это замечание. Яростно сузив глаза, он оглянулся через плечо и прожег своего слугу взглядом, словно наказывая за подобное высказывание.

От этого ухмылка Поттера стала еще шире.

- Сегодня ты сыграешь роль подопытной крысы. А я просто подумал о том, как подходит тебе эта роль, - беззаботно ответил он. Хвост ощетинился и явно хотел сказать что-то в ответ, но в этот момент Темный Лорд подошел к нужной двери и, открыв ее, предостерегающе посмотрел на Петтигрю. Тот тут же испуганно закрыл рот и промолчал.

- Это не займет много времени, Поттер быстро все схватывает, - Волдеморт отвернулся от них и вошел в комнату. Они же последовали за ним, вот только Гарри твердым и уверенным шагом, а Хвост нерешительно, на явно подгибающихся коленях.

Урок проходил достаточно гладко. Питер был явно не в восторге от того, что на нем будут практиковать заклинания Подчинения и Обливэйт, но пойти против приказа своего Лорда он не осмелился.

Через двадцать минут их прервала Микси, сообщив о том, что ужин готов. Волдеморт дал Хвосту перерыв для того, чтобы он поужинал в своей комнате, в то время как он сам и Гарри ужинали в столовой.

Юноша был очень увлечен, наблюдая за тем, как действуют разные чары Принуждения. И чем больше он рассказывал, как «ощущает» действие тех или иных заклинаний, тем заинтересованнее выглядел Темный Лорд. Очень мало волшебников было настроено на одну волну со своей магией. Тем более так, как был настроен Поттер. Очевидно, их магии работали очень схоже, оттого строчка пророчества о равенстве выглядела все любопытнее и интереснее.

Как только они покончили с ужином, он снова позвал Хвоста и предложил Поттеру попробовать Империус. Мальчишка не смог бы использовать это заклинание на пророчице из-за защиты, которая тут же отреагировала бы на Непростительные. Но ему полезно было узнать, как ощущается подобное заклинание.

У Поттера получилось верно применить это заклинание со второй попытки, и мужчина снова удивился тому, как искусен этот ребенок в темных заклинаниях. У него почти всегда все выходило с первого раза. Волдеморт наблюдал за тем, как на секунду остекленели глаза мальчишки, как он чуть откинул голову от переполняющего его ощущения эйфории. Но Поттер пришел в себя на удивление быстро, и снова привычная ухмылка появилась на его губах.

- Мерлин, обожаю это чувство, - сказал он, и тихий смех вырывался из его груди.

- Чувство? – полюбопытствовал Темный Лорд, наблюдая за поведением мальчишки. В его голову закралось подозрение, что такому эффекту способствует магия Поттера.

- Темные заклинания… они… влияют на меня, скажем так… - постепенно приходя в себя, ответил тот, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув. – Это сродни сумасшествию. Так было впервые, когда я применил Темные Искусства. Я просто растворился в… этом безумии. Это… полагаю, эта эйфория способствовала такому моему поведению. Но все равно это было потрясающе. Невероятно! Часть вашей души посоветовала мне практиковаться в этом, тогда эта магия не влияла бы на меня так сильно. После этого я по часу каждого вечера посвящал тренировкам. Но не более того. Один лишь час. А так хотелось больше, но он… ваша хм… душа, он сказал мне, что если я хочу взять это под контроль, то время должно быть ограничено.

Волдеморт задумчиво кивнул. Ему было до сих пор странно осознавать, что часть его запертой в Поттере души свободно общается с мальчишкой, но сейчас он был рад этому обстоятельству. Ведь именно поэтому сейчас мальчишка таков, каков есть, он пристрастился к темной магии, хотя его контроль над ней оставляет желать лучшего. Но и сам Темный Лорд в свои юношеские годы чересчур увлекся Темными искусствами, и одно время это они контролировали его действия. Сейчас мужчина, опираясь на свой собственный опыт, собирался обучить Поттера управлению темной энергией.

Сейчас мальчишка наложил Империус на Хвоста и, отдавая тому унизительные приказы, смеялся с какими-то маниакальными нотками. Было видно, что он наслаждается процессом.

Поттер опустил палочку, и его хихиканье начало медленно перерастать в продолжительные и глубокие вздохи.

- Что ж, сейчас я по праву заслужил третье пожизненное в Азкабане, - со смешком заметил он.

Волдеморт с любопытством приподнял бровь.

- И что это значит?

- Ну, пожизненное ведь дают за использование Непростительных? Так вот, по одному за срок.

- Ты раньше использовал Непростительные заклинания? – со все возрастающим интересом полюбопытствовал Темный Лорд.

- Я не рассказывал вам о Скитер?

- Скитер?

- О, очевидно не рассказывал. Вы знаете, кто она такая?

- Разве не журналистка Пророка? Это случаем не связано с тем, что несколько статей посвящались ее… исчезновению? – закончил мужчина с медленно расползающейся на губах ухмылкой.

- Да, - Поттер ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Она написала про меня несколько отвратительных статей и настроила против меня почти все магическое население этого чертового мира. Эта женщина описывала в своих статьях вещи, о которых никак не могла знать. Например, мой разговор с Флер, хотя на тот момент мы были совершенно одни. А потом я еще прочел мысли Делакур и убедился в том, что она держала свой рот на замке.

Сразу после второго задания я заметил, что на волосах Гермионы сидит водяной жук, и снял его, желая зашвырнуть подальше. Но как только я коснулся насекомого, то почувствовал ауру мага. Поэтому, заключив жука в маленькую магическую сферу, я положил его в карман, чтобы позже изучить.

Если сократить длинную историю: Рита Скитер оказалась незарегистрированным анимагом, ее форма – жук. Никто не знал об этой ее способности и о том, что она проникла в школу, поэтому я ничем не рисковал, исчезновение Риты ни за что бы не связали с моим именем. Так что я спустился с ней в Тайную Комнату, вернул человеческий облик и устроил себе персональную практику. В моих записях было множество заклинаний, которые можно было использовать лишь на живом человеке, труп василиска был совершенно непригоден, - недовольно надув губы, закончил Гарри. Волдеморт тихонько рассмеялся.

- Так ты на ней использовал Непростительные?

- Два. Пару раз Круцио, и, о боги, это было потрясающе! Не могу словами описать, как… изумительно это было! Тогда я понял, почему это заклинание так популярно.

- Да, к Круцио у меня особая тяга, - усмехнулся Темный Лорд.

- Я пытал ее до тех пор, пока она не лишилась рассудка, а я полностью не удовлетворил свое любопытство. Под конец я применил к ней Убивающее, и оно сработало с первого раза.

- Ты лжешь.

- Нет, клянусь.

- Самодовольный маленький негодник.

- А с какой попытки оно вышло у вас? – с любопытством спросил юноша.

- Со второй.

- Все равно, это удивительно! Я читал, что нужно, по меньшей мере, дюжину попыток, прежде чем заклинание получится таким, каким должно быть.

- Многие не могут использовать Убивающее заклинание просто потому, что они не предрасположены к подобному.

- В таком случае, у меня и у вас явная предрасположенность, - тихо засмеялся Гарри.

Они продолжили урок, и по истечению часа Волдеморт был полностью удовлетворен успехами своего ученика. Он был уверен, что теперь Поттеру не составит труда узнать полный текст пророчества. Отпустив дезориентированного Хвоста, Лорд проводил мальчишку до комнаты с Маховиком, все это время оживленно с ним переговариваясь.

А Поттера словно прорвало. Слова лились из него нескончаемым потоком. Это было любопытно и даже немного забавно. Его юношеский энтузиазм, казалось, был заразителен, иначе как объяснить то, что Волдеморт совершенно для себя нехарактерно смеялся над шутками мальчишки.

- Эй, если вы когда-нибудь уверитесь в полной бесполезности Хвоста, смогу ли я стереть год из его памяти и передать в руки Министерства? – спросил мальчишка, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице.

Волдеморт остановился и недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

- За каким чертом тебе это нужно? Я полагал, что ты хочешь его просто убить.

- Действительно, именно этого я и хочу. Даже не так, я жажду его прикончить. Но если я сдам его Министерству, то смогу оправдать своего крестного.

Мужчина с замешательством посмотрел на Поттера.

- Ты понимаешь, что в оправдании Сириуса Блэка не заинтересован я? Разве ты не знаешь, что он был одним из самых рьяных моих противников?

- Вот как? Ну, ведь тогда он был аврором, правильно? – заметил мальчишка. – Я просто полагал, что если его оправдают, то он сможет оформить надо мной опеку, и мне больше не придется возвращаться к Дурслям.

- Я иногда забываю, насколько ты юн, - нахмурился Волдеморт. – И разве имеет хоть какое-нибудь значение то, что сейчас твои опекуны - эти омерзительные магглы? Ведь ты все равно не собираешься к ним возвращаться. Так какая разница?

- Не знаю… - пожал плечами Поттер. – Полагаю, это отголосок той надежды, что зародилась во мне прошлым летом, когда Сириус предложил жить с ним. Сейчас мне это особо не нужно, да и не хочется, но это желание до сих пор во мне. Кроме того, вы просто не видели, как он живет теперь. Это ужасно. Он живет в пещере, носит какие-то грязные лохмотья и истощен почти до смерти.

Юноша прервался и посмотрел на Волдеморта, а через мгновение закатил глаза:

- Хорошо, хорошо! Я понимаю, что он вам не нравится, но не нужно выслушивать все это с таким видом.

Лорд задорно приподнял бровь, и Поттер, не выдержав, фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся.

- Я рассмотрю твое предложение, но хочу у тебя кое-что уточнить… - начал Волдеморт.

- Хорошо, - с готовностью кивнул мальчишка и выжидающе посмотрел на Темного Лорда.

- Если Блэка оправдают, и он оформит над тобой опеку, ведь тогда он пригласит тебя провести с ним лето, правильно?

Поттер задумался на секунду, а потом нахмурился.

- Правильно, пригласит.

- Ты можешь убедить своих маггловских родственников отпустить тебя, но с Блэком этот номер не пройдет, поэтому ты не сможешь остаться в этом поместье на лето.

- Дерьмо, - проворчал мальчишка и тяжело вздохнул. – Вы правы. Это проблема. В любом случае, думаю, мне пора уходить. Я и так надоедал вам весь день.

- Да уж, надоедал, - протянул Волдеморт, и Поттер ухмыльнулся.

- Я приду завтра после обеда, - с этими словами он развернулся и прошипел пароль, открывая комнату с Маховиком. – Перед обедом у меня как раз окно, тогда я и схожу к Трелони. Не думаю, что у нее есть занятия с утра.

- Хорошо, буду ждать твоего отчета.

Мальчишка усмехнулся и кивнул:

- Еще бы! – он проскользнул в комнату, на прощанье махнув рукой.

- До свидания, Гарри, - тихо произнес Волдеморт, когда дверь начала закрываться. Сквозь щель пока еще не до конца закрывшейся двери он заметил, каким удивлением блеснули зеленые глаза. А потом дверь закрылась.

Через мгновение магическая подпись Гарри исчезла из поместья, и на Темного Лорда накатило уже знакомое ощущение потери и пустоты.

Раздраженно выдохнув, он отошел от комнаты с Маховиком. Нужно все-таки закончить задуманное. Мужчина быстро поднялся по ступенькам, направляясь к своему кабинету.

– –

Гарри поднялся в башню Прорицаний и осмотрелся. Здесь было пусто, но именно этого он и ожидал. Юноша как-то услышал, как Лаванда Браун говорила своим друзьям о том, что профессор Трелони отказывается от занятий до полудня из-за ее внутреннего ока, или ауры, или еще какой-то дребедени.

Та же Лаванда упоминала о том, что девушки до полудня частенько ходят на чаепития в башню Трелони.

Гарри пересек класс Прорицаний и подошел к двери, которая вела в личный кабинет Трелони. Обернувшись, он достал свою кипарисовую палочку и наложил на входную дверь Запирающие чары. Снова повернувшись к двери кабинета профессора, юноша негромко постучался.

- Входите, - послышался потусторонний голос Трелони из-за двери. Гарри тут же воспользовался предложением и проскользнул в комнату.

- Доброе утро, профессор, - уверенно и ровно произнес он.

- Мистер Поттер? – женщина с нескрываемым удивлением уставилась на него своими огромными глазами, прежде чем успела придать своему лицу другое выражение. – А я все думала, когда же вы придете ко мне. Меня посещало видение о вашем скором визите.

- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - ухмыльнулся юноша. Он повернулся к Трелони спиной и закрыл за собой дверь, а когда обернулся, острие его палочки уже указывало на профессора.

- Компллерэ, - властно произнес Гарри, направляя палочку прямо в голову женщины и подчиняя ее волю своей.

Это было сравнительно мягкое заклинание, хотя его мощь зависела от мощи и мастерства мага. Именно поэтому большинство магов были не в состоянии овладеть подобным заклинанием, не так-то просто подчинить себе человека. А еще им могли пользоваться не только темные волшебники. Это заклинание не было нейтральным, но и не обладало достаточной мощью, чтобы его можно было отнести к Темным Искусствам.

Юноша усилил натиск и посмотрел в глаза Трелони. Глупая улыбка расползлась на ее губах.

- Хорошо, профессор. Очень хорошо, - успокаивающим голосом произнес Гарри и, подойдя ближе, уселся в кресло за ее столом. – А сейчас вы будете сидеть и смотреть мне в глаза, не смея даже моргать до тех пор, пока я вам не позволю. Вы меня поняли?

- Да, конечно, дорогой. Все что угодно для моего любимого студента.

Юноша недовольно поморщился, но тут же сосредоточился и, посмотрев в ее глаза, быстро скользнул в чужое сознание.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21**

Гарри прибыл в поместье, сильно запыхавшись от того, что почти бегом покинул замок и прилежащие к нему земли, охраняемые защитой.

Переместившись в холл, юноша, не теряя ни секунды, так же поспешно поднялся по ступенькам и оказался у кабинета Волдеморта. Замерев у двери, он изо всех сил сжал зубы, пытаясь хоть как-то утихомирить овладевшее им бешенство.

Темный Лорд, почувствовав, в какой ярости находится прибывший в поместье Поттер, встал на ноги, и в ту же секунду дверь его кабинета распахнулась.

- ЭТОТ ЛЖИВЫЙ МАНИПУЛЯТОР, ЧЕРТОВ СУКИН СЫН! – с этим рычанием Гарри с треском захлопнул за собой дверь, тут же начиная ходить взад и вперед по комнате.

Волдеморт, расслабившись, скрестил руки на груди и просто наблюдал за неистовствующим мальчишкой.

- ОН, ОН… АРРРР! Я, ВАШУ МАТЬ, ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ В ЭТО ПОВЕРИТЬ! – продолжал тем временем тот, яростно размахивая руками. – Все! Все это дерьмо было… было ДЕРЬМОМ! Он все это подстроил! Этот гребаный Дамблдор!

- Я так понимаю, ты все же обнаружил пророчество? – спросил мужчина, когда Гарри прекратил метаться по комнате.

- О да, я, черт бы все побрал, обнаружил! – прорычал юноша. – Оба!

Волдеморт вышел из-за стола и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Объясни.

Гарри фыркнул, но скорее от отвращения, чем от веселия.

- Знаете, что увидел ваш шпион? Фальшивку. Одну огромную, чертову ФАЛЬШИВКУ. Дамблдор наложил на Трелони Империус. Настоящее собеседование состоялось днем ранее в его кабинете, и именно тогда Трелани изрекла НАСТОЯЩЕЕ пророчество. Но оно не предвещало этому старому маразматику ничего хорошего, поэтому он внушил ей, что собеседование не состоялось, и она должна придти завтра. Вот тогда Дамблдор и наложил на нее Империус, вызывая «транс» и заставляя произнести те слова, что устраивали его. А ваш шпион подслушал именно то, что придумал этот манипулятор!

Багровые глаза Темного Лорда недобро сверкнули, а его одеревеневшая поза лишь доказывала то, что он всеми силами сдерживает ярость.

- Я хочу увидеть все, что видел ты. Идем со мной, - с этими словами мужчина быстро прошел мимо Гарри и вышел в коридор. Все еще полыхающий злостью юноша последовал за ним. Они вошли в комнату на третьем этаже, заставленную странными предметами. Именно здесь Гарри получил свою кипарисовую палочку.

Волдеморт подошел к одной из полок и, достав большую, изысканно украшенную чашу, установил ее на столе, который стоял в центре комнаты.

- Знаешь, что такое мыслеслив?

- Очень отдаленно, - сказал немного успокоившийся юноша. Недавно его яростная магия была готова крушить все вокруг, но теперь, рядом с Темным Лордом она заметно присмирела и сплотилась вокруг него. Гарри до сих пор был в ярости, но магия, по крайней мере, была подконтрольна, что не могло не радовать. Юноша сконцентрировался на наставнических объяснениях Лорда о специфике воспоминаний в сознании и уже через несколько минут держал свою кипарисовую палочку у виска, извлекая воспоминание о своем визите к Сивилле Трелони.

Они оба склонились над мыслесливом, и тут же их закружило и дернуло вниз, выбрасывая в кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора.

Сейчас комната выглядела почти так же, какой ее помнил Гарри, хотя наблюдалось и несколько различий. Например, здесь находились довольно странные серебряные устройства, испускающие тонкие струи дыма. Эти приборы издавали беспорядочные щелчки, и в настоящее время их точно не было в кабинете у директора, как не было, впрочем, и в первый год. Юноша был уверен, что хотя бы один из этих механизмов настроен на защиту, окружающую один из домов Тисовой улицы.

Повернув голову направо, он увидел Темного Лорда. Мужчина, гордо выпрямившись, стоял подле него, с легким интересом осматривая кабинет. Сивилла Трелони сидела в кресле у стола, а напротив нее обустроился Дамблдор. Женщина как раз рассказывала о своем даре, передавшемся ей от великих предков. Было видно, что директора одолевает скука, но он из последних сил старается выглядеть заинтересованным.

- Я сумел отыскать это воспоминание только после двадцати минут поисков, - тихо сказал Гарри, стоящему рядом с ним Волдеморту. – Наверное, Дамблдор не решился применять к ней по-настоящему мощный Обливэйт. Думаю, он побоялся глубже проникать в ее сознание, чтобы случайно не лишить дара, - на слове «дар» он закатил глаза.

- Это было оправданное беспокойство. Если она сумела произнести одно истинное пророчество, очевидно, что и на другие она была способна. И если бы он очень сильно повлиял на ее сознание, то в будущем эта женщина не изрекла бы больше ни одного пророчества, - заметил Лорд.

Прошло секунд двадцать, прежде чем юноша снова заговорил.

- Здесь. С этого места начинается истинное пророчество.

Сразу после его слов Трелони словно окоченела, ее глаза затянулись дымкой, пока не побелели полностью. Из голоса исчезли все октавы, сменившись каким-то зловещим, сверхъестественным голосом. Она заговорила:

Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества достигнуть Тёмного Лорда…

Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов,

Рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...

И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе.

И будет два пути, по которым сможет Равный пойти. И первый приведет к Концу, второй – к спасению.

Темный Лорд и Равный будут править вместе, либо уничтожат друг друга.

Ни один не падет, пока его не уничтожит другой.

Ни один не умрет, пока жив другой…

Ошеломленный и озадаченный, Дамблдор стоял напротив Трелони. Теперь на его лице отображалась неподдельная заинтересованность. Женщина закончила и, закашлявшись, с замешательством осмотрелась.

Воспоминание помутилось, и на его месте всплыло следующее. На этот раз Трелони вошла в Кабанью Голову и довольно громко сообщила владельцу, что у нее здесь назначено чрезвычайно важное собеседование с директором Хогвартса. Таким же громким голосом она на весь кабак известила о том, что она Сивилла Трелони, великая внучка известной предсказательницы Кассандры Трелони. И по странному стечению обстоятельств недалеко от женщины обустроилась знакомая тонкая фигура.

Что заслуживало внимания в этом воспоминании, так это странное пурпурное свечение.

- Империус, - заметил Волдеморт.

- Я тоже так подумал, - кивнул Гарри. – Все воспоминание пропитано этим заклинанием.

Они оба последовали за Трелони, которая по ступенькам поднялась в одну из частных комнат, через минуту там появился и Дамблдор. И снова началось это жутко нудное собеседование. Юноша обернулся к Темному Лорду. – Это как-то можно перемотать? Или нам опять придется выслушивать весь этот бред?

- Это не маггловская видеозапись, Поттер, - фыркнул Волдеморт. – Наберись терпения.

Гарри со вздохом прислонился к стене и стал ждать, когда же женщина впадет в «транс» и произнесет ложное пророчество.

Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда...

Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов

Рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...

На этом месте юноша услышал из-за двери звуки борьбы и если бы он посмотрел на Дамблдора, то увидел бы, как неодобрительно нахмурился старик.

И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы...

И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой...

Тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...

Как только текст пророчества закончился, Трелони закашлялась, приходя в себя. Именно в этот момент в дверь постучали, и в комнату вошел владелец Кабаньей Головы, волоча за собой юного Северуса Снейпа, который, недовольно хмурясь, зло смотрел на удерживающего его мужчину.

Владелец сказал, что поймал Снейпа при подслушивании. На этом месте воспоминание заканчивалось.

- Так ваш шпион – это Снейп? – совершенно равнодушно спросил Гарри.

- Да.

После этого ответа они начали «падать» вверх и обнаружили себя в комнате на третьем этаже, стоящими у стола с мыслесливом.

- Он специально сделал так, чтобы фальшивое пророчество озвучили в таком людном месте, надеясь на то, что их подслушают, - внезапно произнес Волдеморт.

- А еще он явно был недоволен тем, что шпиона поймали как раз посреди спектакля в исполнении Трелони, - заметил юноша.

- Несомненно. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить меня действовать…

- Он хотел, чтобы вы пришли за мной. Чтобы убили меня, - зло произнес Гарри, сжимая кулаки.

- Верно. «Темный Лорд и Равный ему будут править вместе, либо уничтожат друг друга». Очевидно, что он предпочел второй вариант первому.

Юноша мрачно фыркнул.

- «Ни один не падет, пока его не уничтожит другой. Ни один не умрет, пока жив другой…», интересно… - размышлял Темный Лорд.

- Очевидно, он надеялся, что если вы убьете меня, то и сами умрете, или это само собой приведет к вашей гибели. К этому выводу его привела строчка, в которой говорится, что вы не умрете до тех пор, пока жив я. Хотя это еще можно и истолковать так, что вы должны умереть вместе со мной… возможно, мы должны убить друг друга одновременно? Честно говоря, довольно нелепо звучит... И еще мне кое-что любопытно… я про то, что вы не умрете, пока жив я… но тут все понятно. Но в пророчестве еще и говориться, что я не погибну, пока живы вы.

- Я уже подумал об этом. Подозреваю, это непреднамеренный эффект от того, что я использовал твою кровь в ритуале.

- Непреднамеренный эффект? – озадаченно спросил Гарри.

- Я не могу точно оценить весь эффект… но думаю, что твоя защита через кровь передалась мне, и это очень похоже на то, как я оставил в тебе частицу своей души.

- Хотите сказать, что я могу оказаться бессмертным? – ошеломленно спросил юноша.

- Скорее, это правильнее назвать «повышенная сопротивляемость смерти».

- Интересная интерпретация, - фыркнул Гарри.

- Итак, очевидно, что с помощью этого фальшивого пророчества он надеялся, что я нападу на маленького тебя и тем самым сам себя уничтожу…

- А когда я выжил, он понял, что и вы не погибли.

- Кроме того, я «отметил» тебя, и это лишь подтвердило слова пророчества.

- И в нем говорится, что у меня есть два пути… - произнес юноша.

- Верно. Вероятно, он рассматривал тебя как существенную угрозу, но и избавиться от тебя не мог, ведь убить меня смог бы лишь ты.

- Поэтому он как по нотам разыграл мое детство, стоя за кулисами и контролируя мою жизнь. Он хотел убедиться, что я выберу путь, который устраивает его. Что буду сражаться против вас и, наконец, убью вместо того, чтобы присоединиться.

- Его недалекий старческий разум наверняка интерпретировал строку «И первый приведет к Концу», как результат твоего присоединения ко мне, - глумливо заметил Волдеморт. – Старый маразматик…

- Да, скорее всего, так и есть, - согласился Гарри, поворачиваясь к Лорду. – «И будет два пути, по которым Равный сможет пройти. И первый приведет к Концу, второй – к спасению». В моих видениях вы несколько раз вспоминали Конец Света. Это… касается вашего задания…? – он закончил предложение невысказанным вопросом. Мужчина сузил глаза.

- У тебя еще были подобные видения?

- Нет. Я бы сразу рассказал вам об этом, - ответил юноша, немного раздраженный тем, что мужчина проигнорировал его вопрос.

- Мое… задание довольно сложно. Возможно, мы обсудим его в другой раз, сейчас у нас есть тема понасущнее: пророчество.

Юноша вздохнул, признавая свое поражение, и чуть ссутулился.

- Хорошо… большая часть уже исполнилась. Я родился, вы меня отметили. И я уже выбрал свой путь: с вами. Мне плевать, что случится дальше: рухнет ли этот мир или спасется. Полагаю, время покажет, хотя подозреваю, что вы прекрасно знаете, чем это закончится.

Волдеморт вызывающе поднял бровь, но не произнес ни слова.

- Идем дальше… там говорится, что вы и я будем править вместе, либо уничтожим друг друга. Я… я никогда не стремился к вашей власти. Вы – Темный Лорд, не я. И мне не очень нравится часть про «Равного».

- Да… - медленно протянул Лорд, задумчиво обводя взглядом комнату.

- Ну и последняя часть, «Ни один не падет, пока его не уничтожит другой. Ни один не умрет, пока жив другой…», но это мы уже обсудили, - закончил Гарри и задумался на мгновение, а потом снова вспыхнул от ярости. – Чертов манипулятор, старый лживый ублюдок… - тихо сыпал он проклятиями.

- Да уж, - фыркнул Волдеморт, - в этом он переплюнул даже меня.

- Гхм…. Но без него все это даже не началось бы, разве нет? Если бы он не придумал фальшивое пророчество и не сделал бы так, чтобы вы о нем узнали, вы бы не пришли для того, чтобы убить меня. А если бы вы не пришли, то не оставили бы во мне часть своей души, не оставили бы мне этого шрама. Вы бы не стали «бессмертным», а я бы не был «отмечен».

- Большинство пророчеств часто самореализуются именно так. Они находят человека, который бы поверил в них, тем самым даруя силу исполниться… - задумчиво произнес Темный Лорд.

- Тогда какого черта вы первым делом бросились меня убивать? Особенно если понимали, что это послужит спусковым механизмом?

- Это был риск, который я добровольно взял на себя. Казалось чем-то опрометчивым и глупым оставить в живых того, кому напророчено убить меня, вместо того, чтобы уничтожить оппонента, пока он слаб и беззащитен.

- С такой логикой не поспоришь, - со вздохом пожал плечами юноша. Следующая минута прошла в молчании, и Гарри вдруг понял, что чем больше он молчит, тем сильнее злится от понимания того, как с ним поступил Дамблдор.

- АРРР! Мне хочется проклясть кого-нибудь до смерти! – не выдержав, взорвался юноша.

- Не веди себя как ребенок.

- О, умоляю! Только не говорите мне, что никогда не вызывали какого-нибудь Пожирателя, чтобы сорвать на нем злость от того, что что-то сильно вывело вас из себя! – огрызнулся Гарри.

- Я на самом деле делал так пару раз, - тихо рассмеялся Лорд.

- Не могу поверить, что вы не в ярости!

- О, я в ярости, - беззаботно согласился мужчина. – А если точнее, в бешенстве от того, что из-за чужих манипуляций уничтожил себя своими же руками. Этот старый дурак даже палочки на меня не наставлял. И вместо того, чтобы просветить тебя о твоей судьбе, тем самым позволяя сделать выбор, он сделал этот выбор за тебя. Хотя, несмотря на то, что все это безумно меня злит, оно почти не удивляет – манипуляции всегда были коньком Дамблдора. И все это в его духе, именно поэтому моя ярость не прорывается наружу.

Гарри повернул голову и зло уставился в пол. Волдеморт видел, как юноша сжал зубы и как побелели костяшки его кулаков.

- Я его НЕНАВИЖУ, - убийственно прошипел Поттер.

- Я тоже.

Гарри поднял голову, и его глаза встретились с багровыми глазами Темного Лорда.

- Если я вернусь, то точно прокляну его в ту же секунду, как увижу.

- Это будет не очень мудро.

- На сколько часов может вернуть Маховик Времени?

- На двадцать четыре.

Юноша тяжело и шумно дышал, изо всех сил сжав зубы.

- Я могу остаться здесь? Я имею в виду… на весь день? Не возвращаясь? Я на самом деле боюсь, что причиню кому-нибудь вред в школе. Просто… я не могу… не могу вернуться туда прямо сейчас. Не могу видеть их… всех их. Я просто прокляну кого-нибудь при свете дня. Я не могу… не могу… мне нужно…

- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал Волдеморт, ощущая, как ревет и извивается яростная темная магия Гарри. Он чувствовал, что еще немного – и мальчик достигнет критической точки.

- Это значит «да»? – спросил Гарри, отведя взгляд, но потом решительно посмотрел в глаза Темному Лорду.

В ту же секунду черты юного лица смягчились, а взгляд стал почти умоляющим. В груди мужчины что-то странно сжалось, и он медленно кивнул. С его губ сорвался ответ, наполненный такими мягкостью и пониманием, каких он от себя никак не ожидал.

- Да, Гарри. Ты можешь остаться.

Ответ, произнесенный таким мягким тоном, и то, что Темный Лорд обратился к нему по имени, возымели на юношу немедленный эффект. Едва сдерживаемые эмоции накрыли его с головой. Стены, что он так упорно возводил, как-то покачнулись и осыпались камнями. Печаль, ужас, злость и плохо контролируемая ярость. Предательство и обман. Все это потоком хлынуло на Гарри. Но внезапно стены эти заменились облегчением и признательностью от понимания того, что ему можно будет не возвращаться в замок, где ему нужно было бы сыграть кого-то милого перед теми, кто ничего для него не значит, перед теми, кто лишь надоедает ему. По крайней мере, не нужно было возвращаться прямо сейчас… Юноша понимал, что слишком слаб для того, чтобы справиться с подобным лицемерием.

По крайней мере, не после того, что он сегодня узнал. Это сумасшедшее знание плотно впечаталось в его сознание, и, казалось, что тело теперь разрывается между двумя желаниями: начать с помощью магии крушить все вокруг, либо осесть на пол и позволить щекам намокнуть от слез.

Вся его жизнь погрязла во лжи. Все то, что создал вокруг него Дамблдор, было рассчитано на отречение от собственной жизни и признание себя мучеником ради этого мира. Мира, который возлагал на него слишком большие надежды. Директор специально воспитывал его так, чтобы он в конце концов сумел смириться с собственной смертью. И если подумать, получается, что этот старик – настоящая причина, по которой родители Гарри лишились своих жизней. И здесь имело значение не только «ох, они умерли, и Дамблдор передал Гарри Дурслям». Нет. Директор не просто передал, он создал для этого все необходимые условия. Жертва его родителей рассматривалась как совсем маленькое зло для всеобщего блага. Правда, сначала был расчет и на жертву самого Гарри, но когда он выжил, его передали магглам, чтобы сломать.

Фактически, это Волдеморт послал смертельное проклятие в ребенка и его родителей, но именно Дамблдор услужливо нарисовал на них мишени, а потом ненавязчиво нашептал Темному Лорду на ухо, что нужно делать.

Отдаленно Гарри почувствовал, как подогнулись колени, словно не в силах были выдержать все те чувства, что разом обрушились на него. Его всего поглотил адреналин и какой-то странный шок. Та безудержная ярость, что всего секунду назад довела юношу до бешенства, внезапно куда-то испарилась, оставляя уставшую, слабую и совершенно истощенную оболочку.

Колени Гарри встретись с полом, и он чуть накренился вперед, но все же не упал. Его плечи затряслись от почти беззвучных рыданий. С одной стороны, юноша ненавидел проявление подобной слабости перед Темным Лордом, но с другой – понимал, что только перед этим человеком он мог позволить себе подобное. Только этот мужчина поймет его, и только этому мужчине он по-настоящему доверял.

Весь мир крутился вокруг Гарри, а голову сжимало словно тисками. В какой-то момент так старательно сдерживаемые слезы прорвали плотину и полились по щекам.

Все это было слишком. Слишком для одного человека. Слишком, чтобы справиться с этим. Слишком…

Вдруг без предупреждения давление, головокружение и напряжение, так сильно давившие на него, схлынули, когда такие правильные, теплые руки обвили плечи и притянули к чужой груди. Юноша спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи мужчины, все его тело продолжало дрожать от рыданий, в какой-то момент овладевших им. Ощущение того, как его удерживают в крепких объятиях, напоминало о встречах с компаньоном. Но это было намного сильнее и интенсивнее. Лучше. Это было настоящим. Это тепло и… уютность. И он так приятно пах. Его голос так плавен и ободряющ...

Мужчина мягко зарылся пальцами в волосы Гарри, и у того перехватило дыхание от ласкового прикосновения, наполненного заботой.

В какой-то момент руки юноши обвили чужую талию и крепко сжали, явно не в состоянии отпустить того, кто дарит такое спокойствие.

Не в состоянии отпустить Волдеморта.

Наконец, всхлипывания Гарри умолкли, и он почувствовал, как расслабилось его тело, как дыхание стало спокойнее и размереннее.

Он плотнее прижал закрытые глаза к плечу мужчины и глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие потрясающим ароматом чужого тела.

«Мерлин… что же я творю? И что еще более странно… почему он позволяет мне это?»

Поттер бесшумно и медленно – очень медленно – отпустил Темного Лорда и отстранился. Подняв голову, он нерешительно посмотрел в багровые глаза. Гарри понятия не имел, что может увидеть в них, но увиденное потрясло его. Глаза мужчины словно лучились нежностью. На его лице явственно отражалось беспокойство, хотя Волдеморт быстро справился с собой и, вздохнув, провел рукой по своим темным волосам.

- Лучше? - спросил он.

Юноша медленно кивнул.

- Сможешь стоять?

Сглотнув тугой комок в горле, Гарри еще раз кивнул:

- Спасибо… думаю, да… - прохрипел он и начал подниматься.

Мужчина протянул руку, и юноша ухватился за нее, позволяя поставить себя на ноги.

- Благодарю, - произнес он, смущенно склонив голову от того, что потерял контроль над собой. – Это было глупо с моей стороны. Я должен был лучше контролировать свои эмоции…

- Ты очень юн, Гарри. И я понимаю, как трудно тебе все это принять.

- Так не должно было быть. Я уже давно подозревал нечто подобное, - потряс головой юноша и нахмурился, недовольный собой.

- Подозревать и быть поставленным перед фактом – разные вещи. Кроме того, это доказывает, что все оказалось намного хуже, чем ты подозревал.

Поттер закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на отстранении мыслей и эмоций, пытаясь очистить сознание.

- Идем, Гарри, - прервал юношу голос Волдеморта, вгоняя того в ступор тем, что его снова назвали по имени. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Лорда. Беспристрастно кивнув, юноша почувствовал, как расслабляется его тело, когда рука Темного Лорда легла ему на спину, мягко направляя к выходу из комнаты.

Почему Лорд так себя ведет? Почему обращается с ним с такой мягкостью и заботой? Эти вопросы немного отвлекли Гарри от новостей, что он узнал сегодня утром. Но не совсем.

Юноша вдруг понял, что его ведут не к ступенькам, а в совершенно другую сторону. Через мгновение он уже стоял у совершенно незнакомой двери. Волдеморт протянул руку и коснулся ладонью деревянной поверхности по центру двери. В тот же миг послышался тихий щелчок, и мужчина распахнул дверь.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов внутрь, до сих пор смакуя ощущение теплой ладони на спине, как вдруг резко остановился и замер.

- Ваша спальня? – прошептал он.

- Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты слишком эмоционально истощен, - просто ответил Темный Лорд. – Я могу и здесь помедитировать, пока ты спишь.

Юноша обернулся и посмотрел на Волдеморта. Легкая обеспокоенность до сих пор отражалась в глазах мужчины, но по взгляду сразу стало понятно, что его решение оспариванию не подлежит. Прошла секунда, прежде чем Гарри согласно кивнул и позволил подвести себя к огромной кровати в центре комнаты.

- Отдыхай, - произнес Лорд голосом, в котором удивительным образом смешались мягкость и властность. Юноша еще раз кивнул и к удивлению своему обнаружил, что словно загипнотизированный забирается в кровать.

Он лег поверх покрывала, но от этого кровать не показалась неудобной, как раз наоборот. Гарри положил голову на подушку, и тут же его окружил знакомый запах Волдеморта. Напряженное тело полностью расслабилось, и он увидел, как мужчина садится на пол в свою обычную для медитаций позу. Затем комнату наполнило размеренное дыхание Лорда.

На этом моменте юноша заснул.

– –

Какого черта это было?

Волдеморт гневно выдохнул и тут же заставил себя расслабиться. Но медитировать в таком состоянии оказалось очень сложно. Все его мысли были слишком заняты пророчеством, а еще реакцией тела и эмоций на Поттера. Гарри…

Черт.

Сейчас он слышал ровное дыхание, доносящееся с постели. Мальчик уснул очень быстро, что было неудивительно с учетом его эмоционального всплеска недавно. Интересно, когда Гарри позволял себе выплакаться в последний раз?

Похоже, он ощутил надвигающийся взрыв даже раньше самого мальчика. Он понял это, как только увидел скованные движения Гарри и то, как кружит вокруг неуправляемая магия: все это предвещало надлом. Было удивительно то, что мальчик так долго мог хранить относительное хладнокровие и спокойствие. Он даже смог спокойно проанализировать и обсудить каждую строку из пророчества, но Волдеморт подозревал, что в тот момент именно процесс разговора отвлекал от всплесков адреналина. И когда наступила минута тишины, Гарри сломался.

Для мужчины было настоящим шоком то, как подействовал на него вид сломленного мальчишки. Никогда раньше у него не появлялось желания утешить и успокоить кого-нибудь. Но именно это он почувствовал по отношению к Гарри. Именно это ему необходимо было сделать. Необходимо было обнять мальчика, успокоить и унять его боль.

Волдеморт никогда не облегчал ничью боль. Он ее причинял.

И снова мужчина задумался над природой связи, что он нехотя установил между ними. Магия Души и Кровная магия: две древнейшие и темнейшие отрасли магии. Оба этих направления были совершенно непредсказуемы, именно поэтому ими так редко пользовались, ведь никто не мог контролировать получение желаемого результата.

Сейчас Волдеморт совершенно точно понимал, что чувствует по отношению к Гарри. Он чувствует то, на что раньше никогда не был способен. Сильнейшее желание защитить. Гордость за успехи и достижения. Собственничество. Он беспокоится о благополучии мальчишки и не только потому, что этот ребенок – часть души самого Волдеморта. Это было нечто большее, чем желание защитить свой хоркрукс. Он хотел защитить самого Гарри.

Видя мальчика таким несчастным, ему изо всех сил захотелось все изменить к лучшему. Это было так на него не похоже, что даже пугало. Плюс это невероятное, усиливающееся с каждым днем притяжение. Логически Волдеморт понимал, что должен прекратить все это. Он слишком сильно доверяет Гарри, и это доверие опасно.

Но вот только мужчина не мог сопротивляться. Пророчество прозвучало так, словно мальчик, встав на его сторону, поможет выполнить задание. Вместе они могут предотвратить Конец Света. Неужели если он будет действовать с Гарри, то на этот раз все получится? Этот мальчик - то, чего ему не хватало раньше? Именно поэтому он никогда не достигал своих истинных целей? Темный Лорд и Равный ему будут править вместе… Гарри - это Равный ему? Нет, пока нет. Но он, без сомнений, сможет стать таковым. Этот юнец обладает таким же потенциалом, каким обладал сам Лорд в его годы. Мужчина чувствовал это. Да еще и осколок души, поселившийся в теле мальчика, лишь увеличивал шансы…

Неужели Гарри ниспослан ему судьбой, чтобы помочь завершить задание? Возможно ли это? Никогда одно и то же время не ознаменовывалось пришествием двоих…

Волдеморт тряхнул головой. Ему нужно сконцентрироваться на медитации. Он уже так близок к преодолению последнего шага, отделяющего его от трансформации. Как только он вернет внешность своего альтер-эго, то сможет созвать Пожирателей Смерти и начать, наконец, действовать.

Он подумает о неразберихе с Гарри Поттером позже.

Гарри проснулся, когда его лица коснулся солнечный свет. Он несколько раз моргнул, в смятении осматривая комнату. Вместо его привычной кровати с пологом красно-золотой расцветки он увидел огромную кровать с витиеватой, из красного дерева спинкой и покрывало изумрудного цвета. Покрывало и подушка, на которых он лежал, оказались сделаны из высококлассного шелка. Никогда раньше он не прикасался к такой приятной на ощупь ткани. От этого хотелось уткнуться лицом в подушку и снова уснуть.

Проведя лицом по великолепной мягкой поверхности, Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что он довольно долго пролежал на этой подушке, она до сих пор пахла Темным Лордом.

Внезапно обрушившееся на юношу воспоминание заставило его резко приподняться в постели.

Он ходил к Трелони и заставил ее сидеть смирно, пока проникал в ее разум. Он нашел нужное пророчество, и от него тянулась легкая ментальная ниточка, ведущая к ложному пророчеству Дамблдора, которое подслушал шпион Волдеморта.

Шпион Волдеморта…. Снейп. Гарри понял это еще тогда, но на фоне остальных потрясений эта новость показалась незначительной.

Не то чтобы сейчас она что-то значила… Поэтому Снейп так сильно ненавидит его? Знает ли он, что по пророчеству Гарри предначертано «победить» Темного Лорда? Но преданность профессора ставилась под большой вопрос. Гермиона настаивала на том, что Дамблдор не позволил бы Снейпу оставаться в школе, если бы не верил тому или не использовал как-то. Так что директору надо от Снейпа? Предан ли тот Дамблдору, как утверждает Гермиона, или же Лорду? А если Снейп по-прежнему верен Темному Лорду – знает ли об этом Дамблдор? Может, старик надеется использовать Снейпа, чтобы тот дезинформировал Лорда? Зачем он держит профессора возле себя?

Юноша тряхнул головой, прогоняя все эти мысли. Сейчас есть проблемы поважнее.

Осмотрев огромную комнату, он понял, что один. Высвободив свою магию, Гарри ощутил, что Волдеморт сейчас этажом ниже. Скорее всего, в кабинете.

Юноша быстро выбрался из постели и, расправив покрывало, направился к выходу из спальни. Как только он спустился на второй этаж, то сразу понял, что Лорд находится вовсе не в своем кабинете, а в библиотеке. Именно туда Гарри и направился. С каждым шагом в его груди зарождалась неприятная нерешительность. Совсем недавно он потерял контроль над эмоциями и оказался в прекрасных объятиях, но сейчас все произошедшее сильно его смущало. Не говоря уже о замешательстве, которое вызвала попытка Волдеморта успокоить его.

Нервно сглотнув, Гарри толкнул дверь библиотеки. И уже через секунду он определил местонахождение Лорда в этой огромной комнате. У большого окна стояла пара мягких кресел и длинная кушетка, именно на ней и полулежал мужчина. И поза его, как невольно отметил юноша, была величественна. Волдеморт сидел там с книгой в руках, подогнув одну ногу, а вторую вытянув вдоль кушетки. Выглядел он при этом невероятно расслабленным и удовлетворенным. Гарри до сих пор было трудно воспринимать этого мужчину как простого человека, а не как идеализированного полубога из легенд. Особенно в такие вот по-домашнему уютные моменты.

Юноша почувствовал, как от подобных мыслей в груди зарождается теплое чувство. Он все чаще ощущал, как растет его привязанность к Волдеморту. И тот не был для Гарри просто его «Темным Лордом». Не был повелителем и хозяином или, точнее… не только ими. Волдеморт был для юноши не только наставником, но и … другом? Это были странные мысли, которые отчего-то казались еще и не совсем правильными. Все эти слова не могли охватить всю полноту их связи, не могли отразить те чувства, которые пробуждали в Гарри прикосновения мужчины. Гарри понял, что просто не может подобрать тех слов, которые могли бы описать его чувства к Темному Лорду. Ведь они охватили его так быстро.

- Не стоит стоять там словно разиня. Подойди ко мне, - пробился сквозь мысли Поттера голос Волдеморта. И Гарри понял, что он на самом деле уже с минуту стоит в проходе и просто смотрит на мужчину.

Склонив немного голову, юноша усмехнулся и быстро пересек комнату, но нерешительно замер, когда подошел к Лорду. Сейчас ему на выбор предоставлялось целых два свободных кресла, но сесть ему хотелось на пол, прислонившись к кушетке. Ведь именно там он окажется ближе всего к Волдеморту, и тот без проблем сможет его коснуться.

Можно ли будет объяснить свой поступок как акт уважения, подчинения своему Лорду? Это ведь было довольно разумное объяснение? По крайней мере, это прозвучит гораздо лучше, чем «я сел ближе, чтобы еще раз ощутить прикосновение ваших пальцев к моим волосам».

Прогнав из головы все эти мысли, Гарри быстро опустился на пол и оперся спиной о кресло.

- Тебе лучше? – после минутного молчания спросил Волдеморт. Его голос казался таким же холодным и безразличным как раньше, вот только Гарри чувствовал, что в основе его лежали мягкие нотки. Словно он на самом деле волновался о самочувствии Гарри. Точнее, Гарри был уверен, что волновался. Это было странно, но в груди начало зарождаться нечто теплое, и юноша вдруг понял, что на его губах появилась мягкая улыбка.

- Да… намного. Прошу прощения за мой недавний срыв, я повел себя как сопливая девчонка. Честно говоря, это очень смущает.

- Уверен, что да, - с легким оттенком веселья заметил Темный Лорд, но уже на следующей фразе тон его стал серьезен. – В некоторых случаях чувство сожаления неизбежно. И именно это ты сейчас чувствуешь, но это чувство лишь напрасная трата времени. Понимаешь?

- Да, - решительно сказал Гарри. – Вы правы. Нет смысла хандрить из-за того, что Дамблдор так со мной обошелся. Я все равно не в силах изменить то, что уже произошло.

- Именно. Мы можем лишь двигаться вперед, и все те препятствия, что встретятся нам, мы должны преодолевать и принимать как опыт. Именно трудности помогают становиться сильнее. Жалость к себе бесполезна. Сосредоточь всю свою ярость и злость и используй их как движущую силу к своим целям.

Вздохнув, Гарри кивнул, а через секунду его волос коснулись тонкие пальцы Лорда, вынуждая юношу улыбнуться. Его тело обмякло, как только успокаивающая магия мужчины окружила его.

- То, что мне было так нужно, - выдохнул Гарри. Волдеморт не ответил, но его пальцы начали мягко массировать голову юноши. – Спасибо вам за все. Вы так много делаете для меня… Я не заслуживаю такого отношения, - через долгое мгновенье прошептал Поттер.

- Прекрати, Гарри. Ты делаешь для меня больше, чем сам осознаешь.

Гарри пораженно распахнул глаза. И не было понятно, чему именно он удивился – тому, что сказал ему Волдеморт, или тому, что его вновь назвали по имени вместо привычного «Поттер».

- Тебе нужно делать домашнюю работу, или ты хочешь, чтобы я подобрал тебе книгу?

Гарри приоткрыл рот как выброшенная на берег рыба и осмотрелся, понимая, что он не знает, где сейчас находится его сумка.

- Не думаю, что у меня есть нужные учебники, - задумчиво протянул Поттер. – Я очень торопился и сейчас даже не знаю, где находится моя сумка…

- Думаю, ты бросил ее в моем кабинете, когда метался по комнате, крича о том, какой же Дамблдор ублюдок.

Поттер медленно кивнул, ощущая, как тонкие пальцы Волдеморта чуть переместились, а потом, схватив темные пряди, мягко потянули за них, вынуждая юношу передвинуться к кушетке.

- Даже если я получу свою сумку, то не думаю, что смогу сосредоточиться на домашней работе.

Вздохнув, Лорд убрал руку с головы юноши и, достав палочку, призвал с многочисленных полок книгу. Пролетев через комнату, та опустилась прямо на колени Гарри, и мужчина тут же вернул руку на уже привычное место. Поттер же открыл книгу. Это оказался вводный курс по Арифмантике, и Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив об обещании Волдеморта подтянуть его за лето по этому предмету для последующего экзамена.

Поттер совсем не считал этот предмет интересным, но знания по нему были крайне полезны для создания заклинаний и ритуалов. Да и для построения правильной защиты и даже для снятия некоторых проклятий. Гарри никогда не питал особой любви к цифрам, но он отлично понимал, что если он хочет быть сильном магом – изучить Арифмантику он должен. И с помощью Лорда он надеялся добиться значительных успехов с минимумом разочарований.

Из-за недавнего срыва Гарри пропустил обед, поэтому к ужину он был зверски голоден. Микси приготовила великолепное мясо, и за ужином они с Волдемортом обсуждали недавно прочитанные главы по Арифмантике. Поттер задавал самые разнообразные вопросы, пытаясь разобраться в тех моментах, которые сам не понял, а Лорд терпеливо отвечал даже на самые элементарные вопросы.

Даже после ужина Гарри чувствовал, что пока не готов вернуться в Хогвартс. Каждый раз, когда он начинал думать об этом, лицо его искажалось от отвращения, и Волдеморт, видя это, не предлагал ему вернуться назад. Ему вообще не хотелось отпускать юношу. Поэтому сейчас Гарри сидел на полу у кресла Лорда, а сам мужчина читал газеты и работал над созданием некоторых заклинаний.

Чуть позже к ним присоединилась Нагини. Проскользнув в комнату, змея разместилась на плечах Волдеморта и коленях Гарри, завязав с последним ничего не значащий разговор. Но Лорд нашел крайне интересным наблюдать за тем, как юноша так просто общается с его фамилиаром. Он редко наблюдал за тем, как кто-то помимо него самого говорил со змеями. Это был редкий дар, и последним человеком, обладающим им, которого встречал Волдеморт, был его дядя. Лорд заставил этого человека убить его маггловскую семью: отца и бабушку с дедом, обеспечив тем самым своему дядюшке путевку в Азкабан. Все это было очень давно, и Волдеморт не так уж много времени провел в компании этого человека.

Чем ближе подходила ночь, тем сильнее росло беспокойство в глазах Гарри. И Волдеморт, желая успокоить его, вызвал Микси и на глазах удивленного юноши приказал ей подготовить одну из гостевых комнат и застелить постель чистым бельем. Облегчение, которое испытал в этот момент Поттер, отлично отразилось на его лице. Он улыбнулся и, полностью расслабившись, прислонился к креслу. А Волдеморт продолжил свое любимое на данный момент занятие: играть с волосами Гарри. Поттер же открыл для себя кое-что не менее интересное: поглаживать по голове Нагини. Лорд был уверен, что любой увидевший их в этот момент легко распрощался бы с самоконтролем.

– –

Гарри покинул поместье сразу после завтрака. Он использовал Маховик Времени на все двадцать четыре оборота, вернувшись к тому моменту, когда его более ранняя версия проникала в сознание Трелони. И это стало очень удачной идеей, ведь теперь юноша мог обеспечить себе алиби. Он был уверен, что его чары Забвения великолепно сработали на Трелони, но лучше иметь несколько запасных вариантов.

Ярость Гарри улеглась, уступив место холодной ненависти. Хотя ему очень трудно было удержать беспристрастную маску всякий раз, когда, поднимая голову в Большом зале, он натыкался взглядом на Дамблдора, что-то бодро обсуждающего с МакГонагалл.

Гарри быстро опускал голову, прекрасно зная, что сейчас старик посмотрит на него в ответ. А Поттер не мог так просто убрать ярость из своих глаз и позволить этому старому козлу заметить ее и заподозрить юношу в чем-то.

Раньше Гарри надеялся, что его поведение и поступки в предшествующие годы убедили директора в том, что он никогда не станет Темным магом. Но сейчас, когда юноша знал настоящий текст пророчества, он понимал, что Дамблдор никогда не будет уверен в этом и всегда будет подозревать его.

Поэтому ему стоило быть осторожнее рядом с этим стариком и прилагать для своей игры куда больше усилий. А пока можно использовать образ «вздорного подростка» до тех пор, пока Дамблдор и остальные профессора не заподозрят, что им управляет вовсе не обычная злость, присущая подросткам его возраста.

Зло выдохнув, Гарри сосредоточился на своей тарелке. Ему нужно стараться избегать директора как можно дольше. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не научится полностью контролировать свою ярость, не рискуя быть раскрытым. К счастью, у Гарри не было необходимости общаться с Дамблдором вплоть до третьего тура.

– –

Гарри продолжал ежедневно посещать поместье после обеда. Там он обычно выполнял свою домашнюю работу, а после возвращался в Хогвартс и вместе с Гермионой и изредка с Джинни занимался переводом. Последняя, очевидно, наконец, определилась с линией поведения рядом с ним и теперь не заикалась и не краснела. Гарри немного удивился таким резким переменам в ее поведении, но все же был им рад, ведь теперь он не чувствовал неловкости, когда сестра Рона оказывалась в непосредственной от него близости. Оказалось, что Джинни намного терпимее Рона в плане общения. Она была умнее, да и леность была ей совсем несвойственна, поэтому Гарри предпочел именно ее как допустимого «друга», с которым можно вполне приятно провести вечер. Дополнительным бонусом ко всему этому было еще и то, что Уизли – Светлая семья. Ни один из этой семейки не стал бы водить дружбу с Темным магом.

Рона же совсем не радовал тот факт, что его сестра начала так много времени проводить с Гарри и Гермионой, поэтому он даже как-то попытался влиться в их коллектив переводчиков, но уже через несколько часов это ему наскучило. Рона совершенно не интересовал ни какой-то там древний и всеми забытый язык, ни то, что могла поведать старая потрепанная книжка. В результате, он внес в их группу лишь раздражающее больше обычного нытье. Гарри даже несколько раз не сдерживался и раздраженно шипел на нарушителя спокойствия. Рон же на это хмурился и, обиженно вскакивая на ноги, уходил на поиски Симуса или Невилла, желая сыграть с ними в карты.

На этой же неделе Гарри начал тренировки по дуэльному мастерству с Волдемортом. Теперь в его ежедневное расписание включались полтора часа на выполнение домашнего задания, пока Лорд медитировал, полчаса на легкое чтение и беседы с Волдемортом, пока последний разбирал новости из газет. Как-то раз Гарри поинтересовался, что именно так рьяно отслеживает мужчина в колонках газет, и теперь каждый день Волдеморт завязывал с ним спор на тему «гормонально неустойчивых, капризных детей», так он называл учеников Хогвартса. После чтения и бесед они перемещались в бальную залу и приступали к тренировкам по дуэльному мастерству, которые длились обычно около двух часов.

Гарри никогда еще не испытывал такого поистине восхитительного возбуждения от перспективы обучения Темным Искусствам с Лордом. Поттер сомневался, что на этой планете есть хоть один человек, более искушенный и умелый в Темной магии, чем Волдеморт.

Сначала «дуэль» с Темным Лордом показалась юноше необычайно тяжелым делом из-за того, что нужно было поднимать палочку и применять заклинания к Волдеморту. И это было сложно не из-за того, что он боялся – хотя немного страха все же присутствовало – а потому что все его существо было против того, чтобы атаковать Темного Лорда. И пусть он понимал, что его атака не сможет ранить мужчину, но сердце было решительно против этого, и никакие доводы рассудка не могли успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.

А еще Гарри заметил, что легко отвлекается от дуэли, внимательно следя за движениями Лорда. Слишком уж изящны и плавны они были, но в следующую секунду могли измениться на резкие и пугающие. Волдеморт был похож на пантеру, преследующую свою жертву. Мужчина каждой клеточкой своего тела излучал мощь. Он был Темным, могущественным, опасным и потрясающим.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22**

Прошло уже больше недели с тех пор, как начались уроки по дуэльному мастерству и Темным Искусствам. Сегодня была среда, и Гарри удалось сбежать от Рона, когда Гермиона ушла на урок по Древним Рунам. Накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, юноша достал Карту и активировал ее. На пергаменте он увидел, как вторая точка с именем «Гарри Поттер» входит в замок и направляется к уборной, которая была для Поттера отправной точкой. Гарри бесшумно проскользнул мимо Рона, который, прислонившись спиной к стене, разговаривал с девушкой из академии Шармбатон. Удивленно приподняв бровь, Поттер подавил рвущийся наружу смешок и, поспешно спустившись в холл, вышел из замка.

Через пятнадцать минут он уже поднимался по ступенькам к кабинету Волдеморта. Этот полдень ничем не отличался от всех остальных: Лорд, как и прежде, уже выполнял упражнения по медитации. Поттер был уверен, что Волдеморт уже не так далек от завершающей стадии трансформации, и ему как никогда хотелось увидеть, как будет выглядеть мужчина.

Гарри опустился на пол и погрузился в изучение книги по дуэльному мастерству. Эту книгу ему предоставил Волдеморт несколько дней назад для подготовки к их ежедневным занятиям. Поттер не отвлекся от чтения даже тогда, когда Темный Лорд, закончив с медитацией, встал и, подойдя к креслу, опустился в него, приступая к изучению газет.

И как в порядке вещей, мужчина сразу же запустил свои пальцы в волосы Гарри, а тот как всегда довольно вздохнул и улыбнулся.

- Мне вот что любопытно, Гарри… - начал Волдеморт почти полчаса спустя, внезапно встав на ноги и направившись к двери. Поттер в свою очередь тоже быстро поднялся, поняв, что Лорд собирается покинуть кабинет.

- Да?

- Я знаю, что ты использовал зелье-ускоритель, чтобы получить это замечательное тело, но мне интересно другое: как ты поддерживаешь результат?

Гарри непонимающе уставился на мужчину, пытаясь осознать смысл слов, сорвавшихся с тонких губ. А ответ его поражал простотой и красноречием:

- А?

- Ты как-то поддерживаешь его в этой форме?

- Я… чт… в смысле, работаю ли я над ним? – с замешательством уточнил Гарри, до сих пор находясь под впечатлением от того, что Лорд назвал его тело «замечательным».

- Да, Гарри, «работаешь» ли ты над ним? - возвел глаза к потоку Волдеморт.

- Эм… нет. В любом случае, не целенаправленно. Помните, я рассказывал о практике в Темных Искусствах в Тайной Комнате? В мои тренировки всегда были включены подвижные элементы вроде уворачивания. Я также практиковался в умении удачно падать и быстро реагировать. Но думаю, это все не то, поэтому по-настоящему я упражняюсь только на наших с вами уроках дуэльного мастерства.

Волдеморт окинул Гарри задумчивым взглядом, а потом направился к двери.

- Следуй за мной, - приказал он, не останавливаясь ни на миг. Быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Поттер вместе с Лордом спустились в холл первого этажа и свернули в один из коридоров.

Гарри очень хотелось узнать, куда они направляются, но еще он знал, что если Волдеморт сочтет нужным, то все расскажет.

Они подошли к одной из дверей, на которую, как подозревал юноша, были наложены Пространственно-расширяющие чары. Темный Лорд открыл ее и, не останавливаясь, вошел в комнату. Гарри последовал было за ним, но замер, сделав буквально пару шагов. Его взору открылось огромное помещение без окон, пол под ногами казался до странности мягким, к одной из стен была прибита пара перекладин, в комнате также находилась масса странных приспособлений, которые очень уж походили на тренажеры. Поттер был уверен, что опознал маггловскую беговую дорожку.

- Тренажерный зал? – ошарашенно рассматривая комнату, спросил он. Чего-чего, но такого он точно не ожидал обнаружить в этом поместье. Просто выглядело это слишком уж… по-маггловски.

- Маги глупы, раз пренебрегают своими телами, а именно это они и делают, - сухо протянул Волдеморт и издевательски усмехнулся. – Они считают, что раз стали счастливыми обладателями магии, то особо напрягаться им не придется, ведь большинство проблем решается взмахом палочки.

Осматривающий комнату Гарри тут же сосредоточил все свое внимание на словах Лорда. Ведь тот перешел на так называемый «наставнический тон», который он использовал только тогда, когда рассказывал что-то действительно важное.

- Главной причиной, по которой Непростительные заклинания являются непростительными, это не их эффект – существуют сотни заклинаний, которые убивают, подчиняют и мучают человека – а то, что их невозможно отразить. Никто не в состоянии отразить Круцио, Аваду Кедавру или Империус. Хотя последний можно перебороть, если человек достаточно силен.

Авада Кедавра может пройти практически через любую субстанцию. Остановить ее может попадание в человеческое тело или в любое другое живое существо. Поэтому если возле тебя есть человек, которого ты можешь использовать как живой щит, то ты сможешь спастись. В противном случае все, что тебе остается – уворачиваться.

Именно для того, чтобы улучшить свои рефлексы, выдержку и выносливость, необходимо тренировать свое тело. Если два мага среднего уровня столкнутся с волшебником, чьи реакция и выносливость на порядок лучше их собственной – они проиграют. А с учетом того, что большинство магов пренебрегают физической подготовкой, достаточно легко и выгодно получить подобное преимущество.

- И часто вы здесь занимаетесь? - спросил Гарри, вновь начиная рассматривать комнату.

- Каждое утро. Я довольно рано встаю и ежедневно трачу час на тренировки. А заниматься я начал сразу же после возрождения.

- О… ух ты, - сбивчиво ответил Поттер, стараясь представить, для чего предназначен тот или иной тренажер. Очевидно, их создал сам Волдеморт, а значит, это магические вещи, но, тем не менее, они предназначены именно для физических нагрузок.

- Я хочу, чтобы в половину восьмого ты присоединялся ко мне. Справишься? – спросил Лорд, выдергивая Гарри из размышлений.

- Присоединяться к вам? – удивленным эхом вторил он.

- Да. Думаю, занятиям по магическим дуэлям физическая закалка пойдет на пользу.

Гарри приоткрыл рот, стараясь подобрать слова, которые позволили бы выразить то, что он почувствовал. Такую взволнованность у юноши вызывала масса причин. Например, то, что это предложение позволяло Поттеру больше времени проводить с человеком, который с недавних пор стал его ориентиром в жизни. А любая причина, служившая основанием для более длительного контакта с Волдемортом, воспринималась с восторгом. Просто рядом с ним Гарри чувствовал себя так… восхитительно! Его мысли прояснялись, а настроение поднималось. Желание проклясть неугодных ему людей с легкостью поддавалось контролю. Второй причиной, так действенно лишившей Гарри дара речи, было то, что Волдеморт сам желал его близости. А как иначе объяснить тот факт, что Лорд с каждым разом тратит на него все больше своего личного времени?

Наконец, решив не пытаться выразить свои чувства через слова, Поттер просто кивнул.

- Хорошо. После тренировок ты, разумеется, можешь использовать Маховик Времени. Таким образом, ты избежишь ненужных подозрений по поводу твоих непонятных отлучек. Мантии для подобного рода занятий крайне неудобны, поэтому оденься соответственно. Старайся не надевать слишком просторных вещей. Многие из моих изобретений просто «зажуют» их. Если не найдешь ничего подходящего, то мы что-нибудь трансфигурируем тебе завтра. Мне необходимо завершить курс медитации, поэтому после обеда я желаю видеть тебя у себя так же, как и раньше, - продолжил Волдеморт, и Гарри быстро кивнул, давая понять, что подобного рода визиты он не собирается прекращать.

- Тренировки по дуэльному мастерству мы будем проводить после моих медитаций. После всего этого ты будешь прокручивать на Маховике один лишний оборот, чтобы тебе хватало времени перекусить или немного подремать. Ужинать ты будешь здесь, а спать в той комнате, которой воспользовался неделю назад.

Волдеморт продолжал излагать суть нового графика Гарри, а последний не мог сдержать теплой улыбки от мысли, что мужчина каждый день намеревается проводить с ним так много времени. Но от следующей мысли грудь Поттера сдавило печалью. Он понимал, что все изменится сразу после того, как Лорд овладеет трансформацией и созовет своих последователей. Как только мужчина заполучит личину «ужасного Темного Лорда», он начнет претворять в жизнь свои планы, и там вряд ли найдется место для их совместного времяпрепровождения.

Прогнав из головы эти невеселые мысли, Гарри сосредоточился на человеке, стоящем перед ним. Волдеморт как раз объяснял принципы работы каждого «приспособления» и то, на какие группы мышц они воздействуют. Поттер был поражен познаниями мужчины в области физиологии человеческого тела. Он точно знал, какие группы мышц задействуются при разных упражнениях. Но потом Гарри понял, что удивляться здесь нечему: Волдеморт никогда ничего не знал «наполовину». Что бы не решил выучить этот человек, он оставался доволен лишь тогда, когда становился экспертом в заинтересовавшей его области. Лорд поглощал любые знания и навыки, словно оголодавший и дорвавшийся, наконец, до буфета. И именно это служило для юноши стимулом в желании овладеть таким же количеством знаний.

Гарри покинул поместье с двойственным ощущением беспокойства и энтузиазма касательно завтрашних упражнений. Он никогда раньше не занимался серьезными физическими упражнениями. Разве что только квиддичем, но это нельзя было счесть интенсивной нагрузкой. Все, что от него там требовалось – удержаться на метле, напрягая руки и бедра. Хотя перспектива занятий с Волдемортом по-прежнему будоражила его. Гарри очень надеялся, что не выставит себя идиотом.

– –

Следующим утром Поттер вошел в тренажерный зал в двадцать пять минут восьмого. Для юноши не составило труда выбраться из спальни незаметно. Никого из его соседей нельзя было отнести к жаворонкам, поэтому, когда Гарри в мантии-невидимке спустился в гостиную, комната оказалась совершенно пустой.

Встать в половину седьмого не составило для него никакого труда, ведь он лег спать довольно рано. Хотя нужно было учитывать и то, что его дни стали намного продолжительнее обычных, поэтому десять вечера для Поттера приравнивались к двум часам ночи. Его новая привычка идти спать так рано вызвала очередной прилив недовольства со стороны Рона, но, если честно, на ворчание «друга» Гарри было глубоко наплевать. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что нужно будет придумать какой-нибудь достойный для подобного поведения повод и развеять ненужные подозрения со стороны Рона и остальных гриффиндорцев. Его недавнее откровение насчет планов на лето, обсужденное с Роном и Гермионой, дало последним иллюзию о его доверии к ним. И он надеялся, что это помешает им понять, как на самом деле обстоят дела. А его вечерние посиделки с Джинни и Гермионой давали понять одноклассникам, что Гарри вовсе не замкнутый в себе подросток, плюс, он перестал посещать Тайную Комнату, что тоже положительно сказывалось на общественном мнении. Поттер надеялся, что подобные изменения в его поведении за последний месяц были достаточно убедительными, и когда Дамблдор начнет расспрашивать его «друзей» насчет его планов на лето после «исчезновения» Гарри, те не начнут изливать душу старому козлу, выражая свое беспокойство по поводу странного «Темного» поведения своего друга.

Появившись в поместье, Поттер поднялся на второй этаж, где находилась уборная, которой он обычно пользовался. Там он переоделся в одежду, которую принес с собой: серые трикотажные брюки на завязках, в которых он спал зимой, и белую безрукавку, которую он немного уменьшил, так, чтобы она плотно облегала торс. Гарри надеялся, что на первый раз такая одежда подойдет, а потом он купит себе что-нибудь еще. Приближался день посещения Хогсмида, хотя Поттер очень сомневался, что найдет в магических магазинах нужную ему одежду.

Оставив свою сумку в кабинете, Гарри спустился на первый этаж и вошел в тренажерный зал. Волдеморт находился в центре просторной комнаты, и от взгляда на него Поттер замер на месте. На мужчине были надеты хлопковые черные штаны, а майка вообще отсутствовала. Он как раз делал отжимания, и юноша уже сейчас смог рассмотреть поблескивающие на его спине капельки пота.

Стройное, гибкое, лишь с намеком на мускулатуру тело, которое он видел после возрождения, заметно изменилось. Теперь мускулы выделялись довольно отчетливо, но и перекаченными они не были. Несмотря на это, в этом человеке все равно чувствовалась сила.

Гарри все так же ошеломленно наблюдал за тем, как Волдеморт сначала становится на колени, а потом поднимается на ноги. Лорд ничего не сказал по поводу столь пристального изучения его тела, зато быстро проинструктировал о порядке и количестве упражнений на ближайший час. Так что голова Гарри была очень эффективно забита новыми знаниями, в том числе и предназначениями некоторых тренажеров.

Волдеморт показал, как правильно двигать руками на том или ином тренажере, под каким углом держать локти, чтобы не потянуть мышцы. Во время наглядной демонстрации Гарри часто отвлекался, со все нарастающим интересом наблюдая за тем, как напрягаются мышцы под тонкой кожей на чужой спине. В такие моменты Волдеморт начинал на него чуть ли не рычать, требуя сосредоточиться на выполнении упражнений, так что Поттер довольно быстро научился держать себя в руках.

В Хогвартс он вернулся пропотевшим, с ноющим телом, но, несмотря на это, бодрым. Гарри понимал, что эти тренировки будут даваться ему через силу, но от этого они не нравились ему меньше.

Остаток недели прошел довольно хорошо. За это время под его новые удлинившиеся дни подстроились и внутренние часы.

Волдеморт включил в их уроки по дуэльному мастерству и физические упражнения. Перерыв в середине дня, во время которого Поттер что-нибудь читал, пока Волдеморт медитировал, воспринимался как желанный отдых после столь активного утра и перед не менее активным днем. Каждый раз Гарри с нетерпением ожидал новых дискуссий с Лордом после его медитаций. Юноша теперь даже знал, почему Волдеморт так пристально изучает маггловские газеты.

Мужчина рассказал ему о массовом геноциде, который всего несколько лет назад поразил Руанду. Это бедствие унесло тогда более восьмисот тысяч жизней. В тот период правящая в Руанде армия Хуту пыталась уничтожить менее многочисленную Тутси. Гарри с трудом представлял, как всего за сто дней можно было убить восемьсот тысяч человек с учетом того, что он не слышал об этом происшествии ни слова. Ладно, он, но в их школе учились магглорожденные, неужели они не читали маггловских газет?

Гарри мог понять, почему родители не писали своим детям о столь страшном событии, как африканский геноцид, но все же это было очень важное происшествие.

- Да, но даже большая часть магглов просто проигнорировала эту катастрофу, - заметил Волдеморт, когда удивленный Поттер сказал, что ни о чем подобном не слышал.

- Что? Но почему?

- Мало кого волнует маленькая страна в Африке, народ которой сам пытался уничтожить себя, Гарри.

- Тогда почему это волнует вас?

- Геноцид. Это самый большой акт геноцида со времен холокоста.

Гарри замер, боясь задавать следующий вопрос. Когда юноша убил Риту Скитер, он не сожалел об этом, но как жить, когда ты в ответе за уничтожение целой нации, Гарри даже не мог представить, каково это.

- Вы хотите уничтожить всех магглов? – осторожно спросил он.

Волдеморт неприятно рассмеялся в ответ.

- Нет, Гарри. Я больше не питаю подобных иллюзий и прекрасно понимаю, что не смогу очистить мир от этой грязи.

- Не сможете? – спросил Поттер со смесью облегчения и удивления, оглядываясь на мужчину, сидящего в кресле.

- Честно говоря, я просто считаю, что в этом нет необходимости. Они сами себя уничтожат, сэкономив мне время.

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился – он не совсем понял, что имел в виду Темный Лорд, но спрашивать об этом ему не пришлось: мужчина продолжил говорить сам.

- Признаюсь, раньше эта идея была одной из основополагающих в моих действиях. Я собирался убить большую часть магглов, а остальную подчинить. Уверен, что большинство моих последователей и сейчас захотят придерживаться этой политики. Я хочу убедить их в бесполезности и нерезультативности подобных действий. У нас будет проблема, для которой потребуется все наше время и сила.

- О… хорошо, это… обнадеживает, - сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь обратно и опираясь спиной о кресло.

Волдеморт рассмеялся и зарылся рукой в волосы Поттера.

- Не хватит духа для участия в геноциде? – понимающе хмыкнул мужчина.

- Вероятно, что нет, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Я не вижу логики в подобных действиях и не понимаю, чего это поможет достичь. Их все равно намного больше, чем нас. Мы, конечно, стоим выше них и умеем делать то, что даже не снилось обычным людям, но это не значит, что они слабы или глупы. Они все же люди, а когда люди доведены до отчаяния, они могут совершать совершенно неожиданные вещи. Их наука может то, чего не может даже наша магия. Например, отправить нас на Луну. Если они узнают о нас – нашей магии – и испугаются ее… Я просто знаю, что это грозит нам огромными неприятностями. Пусть мы и можем использовать магию, но численное превосходство на их стороне, - со вздохом закончил он.

Волдеморт что-то согласно пробормотал, и они приступили к обсуждению других статей газеты.

– –

Прошла еще одна неделя. К этому времени Гарри полностью привык к своему новому распорядку дня. Хотя у него возникла небольшая проблема, касающаяся школьных занятий - теперь они казались ему смертельно скучными. Лишь малая их часть была полезна в повседневной жизни, и Поттер не видел смысла в том, чтобы учить то, чем он никогда не воспользуется в будущем. Классные занятия совершенно терялись на фоне оживленных и познавательных уроков Волдеморта.

Хотя Защита от Темных Искусств, преподаваемая Барти, или, правильнее сказать, «Грюмом», по-прежнему оставалась на высоте. Через Гарри Лорд передавал Барти сообщения, а Крауч отвечал на них, оставляя свои ответы на эссе Поттера. А однажды «Грюм» попросил Гарри задержаться после уроков, чтобы «обсудить его домашнюю работу». Тогда Барти достал для Лорда какой-то предмет и решил передать его через Гарри, раз юноша видел Волдеморта каждый день. Этим предметом оказалась маленькая коробочка, на которую были наложены Расширяющие чары. Так что если ее открыть, то оказывалось, что внутри она довольно большая. Вручив ее Поттеру, «Грюм» весьма туманно намекнул, что ее содержимое может оказаться полезным для следующего задания, а потом профессор отпустил его.

Выйдя из кабинета Защиты, Гарри по пустому коридору направился к Большому залу. По пути он услышал два знакомых, приглушенных голоса. Помедлив немного, он повернул за угол по направлению к тому месту, откуда доносились голоса. Пройдя немного вперед, Гарри увидел спорящих шепотом Снейпа и Каркарова. К сожалению, Поттер стоял слишком далеко, чтобы суметь хоть что-нибудь расслышать, поэтому он достал палочку, намереваясь применить Подслушивающее заклинание, когда позади него раздался знакомый, раздражающе тянущий гласные голос.

- Что ты делаешь, Поттер? – протянул Драко Малфой, заставляя Гарри подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Очевидно, блондина услышали и Снейп с Каркаровым, тут же прекратив шептаться, мужчины повернулись в их сторону.

Гарри обернулся и прожег Малфоя взглядом. Очевидно, в зеленых глазах отразилась такая неподдельная ярость, что слизеринец запнулся, а серые глаза блеснули секундными страхом и нерешительностью. Впрочем, Малфой быстро вернул себе высокомерный вид.

Гарри же был немного удивлен поведением Малфоя, ведь тот вот уже несколько месяцев упорно его избегал. Очевидно, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы слизеринец оклемался, либо он решил, что то происшествие недостаточно серьезно, чтобы держаться от Поттера на расстоянии.

- У меня нет на тебя времени, Малфой, - раздраженно произнес Гарри.

- О, так я снова «Малфой»? Значит, ты уже провел сеанс экзорцизма с той штукой, что завладела тобой в Рождество?

Поттер рассмеялся.

- Едва ли, - фыркнул он, подарив блондину плотоядный взгляд, от которого тот напрягся. Гарри тихо рассмеялся такой реакции и начал отворачиваться.

- И куда ты хочешь сбежать?

- На ужин, - закатил глаза Поттер.

- Бежишь к грязнокровке и уизелу? – фыркнул Малфой.

- Ну, знаешь, нужно держать марку. Никто не должен заподозрить меня в темных делишках, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Глаза слизеринца полезли из орбит, и он словно изваяние застыл на месте, в то время как Гарри уверенно зашагал в другую сторону.

- Стой! – окликнул Малфой, нагнав его. Заметно раздраженный, Поттер замер на месте и быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, желая убедиться в отсутствии свидетелей. Коридор оказался пуст. Снейп и Каркаров куда-то исчезли – вероятно, нашли более уединенное место для своего спора – остальные же студенты уже были на ужине.

- Что тебе нужно, Драко? – смиренно вздохнув, спросил Гарри после того, как взмахом палочки окружил их чарами Приватности.

- Что с тобой происходит? Ты ведешь себя так же, как и раньше, но я вижу, как ты смотришь на них. Как смотришь на них всех. Ты хорошо себя сдерживаешь, но когда я подхожу ближе, меня опаляет твоей темной магией.

Поттер молчал, обдумывая это заявление. Если Драко может понять, что он практикует Темные Искусства, что мешает сделать это остальным профессорам? Или Дамблдору? Очевидно, на его лице мелькнула паника, потому что Малфой, закатив глаза, продолжил:

- Не беспокойся, Поттер. Это может почувствовать лишь маг со склонностью к темной магии. Нейтралы и Светлые тоже могут ощущать только других Нейтралов и Светлых. Своих.

- Даже маг с уровнем Дамблдора? – скептически уточнил Гарри.

- Ты ощущаешь его светлую магию? - приподняв бровь, спросил Малфой.

- Ээ… - Поттер замолчал, пытаясь определить это. – Я думал, что просто привык… Но сейчас, когда ты обратил на это внимание - я действительно не ощущаю его энергию так, как прежде.

- Точно, погоди… ты привык?

- Ну, раньше у меня точно была предрасположенность к Светлой магии.

- Но сейчас эта предрасположенность – Темная? – с сияющими от любопытства глазами спросил Малфой.

Гарри, ничего не ответив, прожег слизеринца взглядом.

- Суровый Поттер, - усмехнулся Малфой. – Никогда не думал, что произнесу подобное вслух.

Гарри закатил глаза.

- В любом случае, у меня все еще остается проблема. Даже если Дамблдор не может почувствовать, что теперь моя предрасположенность Темная, он знает, что раньше она была Светлая, - тихо размышлял он.

- Будто кто-то посмеет заподозрить, что Золотой Мальчик перешел на Темную сторону, - фыркнул Драко. – Кроме того, Дамблдор теперь просто не ощущает на тебе Светлой магии. Он не может просто так заявить, что твоя предрасположенность сменилась, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не проверит это заклинанием.

- Я же просил не называть меня так, - зло проговорил Поттер. – Я не Золотой Мальчик. Более того, ты заподозрил, что я перешел на Темную сторону.

- Только после того, как ты напал на меня, - возмущенно сказал Малфой, вздернув подбородок.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри окинул блондина еще одним плотоядным взглядом, заставляя того занервничать.

- Я злюсь не только на тебя, - с ворчащими нотками произнес, наконец, Поттер. – В тот раз я просто был немного не в себе…

- Так вот что происходило! – внезапно воскликнул Малфой, выглядя при этом так, словно сделал величайшее открытие в своей жизни. Гарри с замешательством посмотрел на него. – В тот период ты привыкал к темной магии! А сейчас ты научился ей управлять и поэтому в состоянии вести себя так же, как и раньше!

Поттер удивленно посмотрел на Драко.

- Хм… возможно, - нерешительно согласился он. – Судя по всему, у тебя есть в этом деле опыт… Ты сам много практиковал темную магию?

Малфой высокомерно рассмеялся и вздернул подбородок.

- Я – Малфой, Поттер. Сам-то как думаешь?

Гарри закатил глаза и тоже усмехнулся.

Но потом вдруг замер, чувствуя, как стынет кровь в жилах. Если темные маги могут ощущать себе подобных, значит, Снейп с Каркаровым тоже знают. И если последний проблемой не был, то Снейп – как раз наоборот.

Если подумать, то он мог припомнить те случаи, когда Мастер Зелий окидывал его странным взглядом.

- На каком расстоянии ты можешь ощутить во мне темную магию? – резко спросил Поттер.

Малфой удивился такой внезапной смене темы разговора.

- Ну, примерно на таком расстоянии как… сейчас. Я должен стоять рядом с тобой.

- Дерьмо, - пробормотал Гарри, прожигая взглядом противоположную стену.

- Что? В школе не найдется темного мага, который сдаст другого темного мага Дамблдору. И ты не контактируешь ни с кем из Слизерина. Ты не…

- Снейп, - решительно произнес Поттер.

Сначала Малфой удивленно замер, потом озадаченно нахмурился, а под конец, казалось, вот-вот рассмеется.

- Не глупи, Поттер. Северус не предан этому старому дураку. Он изначально был Темным.

Гарри покачал головой.

- Даже если это и правда, он ненавидит землю, по которой я хожу. Его вполне может прельщать возможность разрушить мою репутацию «оплота света» и показать Дамблдору, насколько он ошибался, считая меня хорошим мальчиком.

Малфой задумчиво замолчал.

- Хммм… ну, он на самом деле тебя ненавидит.

Через секунду тишины Гарри раздраженно вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. За последний месяц они стали чуть длиннее, и юноша подумал, что надо бы их отрастить. Волдеморту, видимо, нравились длинные волосы. Тряхнув головой, Поттер сосредоточился на проблеме понасущнее.

- Судя по всему, скоро я столкнусь с этой проблемой нос к носу, но пока я бессилен.

Малфой изучающе посмотрел на него и кивнул.

- Так… так какого черта, Поттер? То есть… как это случилось? Как ты принял темную магию? Это просто… это просто не… - раздраженно зарычав, Драко тряхнул головой.

Гарри рассмеялся от вида потерявшего свое красноречие Малфоя, чем заслужил сердитый взгляд со стороны последнего.

- Что! – зло рявкнул тот.

Смех Поттера немного утих.

- Это очень длинная история, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты хоть слову из нее поверишь. Но дело в том, что ты уже слишком много знаешь. И мне нужно твое слово, что ты не станешь бегать по школе, извещая всех ее обитателей о том, что я стал Темным. Плюс, ты сможешь приструнить тех слизеринцев, которые заметят мою склонность?

- Какого черта я должен оказывать тебе такую услугу? – фыркнул Малфой.

Гарри прищурил глаза, рассматривая стоящего перед ним юношу, а потом усмехнулся. Он еще раз осмотрел коридор в целях безопасности. Его чары Приватности никому не позволили бы их подслушать, но Поттеру очень не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь увидел его в компании слизеринца.

- Скажи-ка мне кое-что, Драко, - начал Гарри, подходя на шаг ближе, тем самым заставляя блондина напрячься и настороженно на него посмотреть. – Твой папочка все так же предан Темному Лорду?

Глаза Малфоя потемнели, а зубы сжались.

- Мой отец никогда…

- Не нужно пускать мне пыль в глаза, Драко. Я не идиот. Спрошу по-другому. Кому вы преданы? Темным? Или нет?

- Темным, - высокомерно ответил Малфой, снова вздергивая подбородок.

Гарри усмехнулся.

- Тогда, когда вернется Темный Лорд, вы будете верны ему? – заговорщицким шепотом спросил он, вторгаясь в личное пространство Драко.

Захваченный врасплох, Малфой одарил Поттера изучающим взглядом. Вероятно, слизеринец решал, не опасно ли будет признаваться в подобном Гарри Поттеру. Гарри был уверен, что Драко обратил внимание на то, что он сказал «Темный Лорд», а не «Ты-Знаешь-Кто» или «Волдеморт» - так, как он говорил еще в начале этого года. Плюс, Гарри специально выделил «когда» он вернется – не «если».

Наконец, Малфой приосанился и напыщенно вздернул подбородок.

- Я буду предан Темному Лорду.

Ухмылка Поттера стала шире, и он отступил на шаг, позволяя блондину вздохнуть свободнее.

- Рад это слышать, Драко.

- Это совершенно не объясняет того, почему я должен хранить твои секреты и присматривать за своими однокурсниками для тебя, - запальчиво заметил Малфой.

- Полагаю, не объясняет… - легко согласился Гарри. – Но в твоих интересах помочь мне. Разве не в этом заключается суть Слизерина? Искать пути для своей выгоды, заводить полезные связи и подниматься по карьерной лестнице?

- И как интересно помощь тебе принесет мне выгоду? – глумливо протянул Драко.

Поттер задумался на секунду.

- Помнишь, как на первом курсе ты протянул мне руку, предлагая свою дружбу, а я, как последняя гриффиндорская задница, отвернулся от тебя, выбрав уизела?

Лицо Малфоя словно окаменело, а серые глаза потемнели от ярости.

- Да, помню.

- Возможно, тогда было бы правильнее отказаться от уизела и принять твою дружбу, - пожав плечами, заметил Гарри. – Ты знаешь, что Сортировочная Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин? Но я отказался, и она впихнула меня в Гриффиндор.

Это заявление шокировало Драко настолько, что он замер на месте, не в силах хоть что-то ответить.

- В любом случае… я дарю тебе шанс предупредить своего отца, ведь Темный Лорд вернулся и скоро призовет своих последователей. Теперь ты можешь оказать мне ответную услугу? – этот вопрос Гарри задал игривым и одновременно покровительственным тоном. Шагнув вперед, он мягко погладил блондина по щеке, а потом, зловеще усмехнувшись, отступил.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем до Драко дошел полный смысл только что прозвучавших слов. Заметно побледнев, он неверяще и почти беззвучно прошептал:

- Ты лжешь.

От этого усмешка Гарри стала лишь шире.

- Спроси у своего папочки, не случилось ли с его Меткой чего-то весьма занимательного двадцатого марта. Полагаю, она стала ярче и ее немного жгло. В ту ночь все и произошло. Он вернулся.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – все еще шепотом спросил Драко.

Гарри подарил ему еще одну пугающую улыбку и склонился ниже.

- Я знаю, - начал он тоже шепотом, - потому что был там.

– –

- Это был глупый и опрометчивый поступок, - раздраженно заметил Волдеморт, когда они шли к тренажерному залу.

- Я заставил его дать магическую клятву, так что он никому не расскажет, - проворчал Гарри.

- Ты должен был заставить его поклясться до того, как все рассказывать!

- Да он ни за что не согласился бы на такое! Кроме того, он знает, что если скажет лишнего – вы убьете его. Он слишком сильно вас боится.

- Глупый мальчишка, тебе просто захотелось похвастаться, - отрезал Волдеморт, и Гарри обиженно надулся. – Ладно, закрыли тему, что ты там еще хотел мне сказать?

- О! Верно... Почему вы не предупредили меня о том, что темные маги чувствуют себе подобных?

Лорд резко остановился и недоверчиво посмотрел на стоящего перед ним юношу, а потом покачал головой и потер переносицу.

- Я думал, что ты и сам об этом знаешь. Кроме того, все происходит совсем не так. Маг с Темной предрасположенностью может это определить, если другой маг слишком часто использовал темную магию, но никто не может вот так определить, что чья-то предрасположенность Темная. Иначе заклинание Аффинитатем не было бы и вполовину так полезно. Ты спрашиваешь об этом, потому что не ощущаешь в других магах темной магии?

Гарри задумался на мгновение.

- Вообще-то, ощущаю, но в школе я не встречал никого, кто практиковал бы Темные Искусства. Хотя иногда мне удается почувствовать магию Барти. Но я уже раньше рассказывал вам о своем странном ощущении чужой магии. Никто из моих знакомых не ощущает и половины того, что ощущаю я. Хотя эта повышенная чувствительность появилась лишь после того, как я освободил осколок вашей души. Подозреваю, это именно он развил во мне этот навык.

- Верно, - со вздохом заметил Волдеморт. – В молодости меня это часто сбивало с толку.

- В любом случае, получается, что темный маг может узнать, что я недавно пользовался темной магией? В таком случае меня очень беспокоит Снейп, который может поделиться этой информацией с Дамблдором.

Волдеморт задумчиво нахмурился.

- Давай обсудим это завтра, - после долго молчания внезапно произнес мужчина, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Этот вопрос чрезвычайно важен и заслуживает тщательного рассмотрения, но сейчас мы не будем его решать. Сперва занятия.

Поттер открыл рот, желая возразить, но, передумав, закрыл и тяжело вздохнул.

- Отлично, в таком случае, может, сегодня мы обсудим тот случай, когда Снейп подслушал пророчество? – спросил он, когда, продолжив путь, они вошли в тренажерный зал.

- Да, так и сделаем.

Гарри повел плечом, обрадовавшись, что ему не придется вытягивать информацию из Волдеморта по маленьким кусочкам.

Они приступили к выполнению программы, которую разработали еще две недели назад.

Уходил же из поместья Поттер неохотно, но тут же он напомнил себе, что еще вернется сюда в полдень, и у них будет время, чтобы обсудить все интересующие его вопросы.

– –

- Преданность Северуса стоит под большим вопросом, - произнес Волдеморт, когда, закончив с медитациями, опустился в свое кресло. Гарри быстро закрыл книгу и, сунув ее в сумку, прислонился спиной к креслу, повернув голову так, чтобы лучше видеть мужчину.

- Ты уже знаешь, что он был тем шпионом, который доложил мне о первой части пророчества, - начал Лорд, и Поттер согласно кивнул. – Вскоре после этого на свет появился ты, и я счел тебя ребенком из пророчества. Тогда ко мне пришел Снейп и умолял меня сохранить жизнь твоей матери.

После этих слов Гарри задохнулся от изумления. Он резко развернулся и ошеломленно уставился на Волдеморта.

- Что! Почему? – наконец, сумел выговорить он.

- Очевидно, он с ума по ней сходил. Они были друзьями детства. По крайней мере, он говорил, что знал ее еще до Хогвартса.

Эти слова снова лишили Гарри дара речи. Несколько минут он тщетно пытался понять их смысл. Снейп был влюблен в его маму!

- Поскольку он был тем, кто доложил мне о пророчестве, в награду я согласился не убивать Лили Поттер, если она не будет стоять на моем пути. Конечно, насчет сохранности тебя и твоего отца я ничего не обещал, но Снейпу не было до вас обоих никакого дела.

- Разумеется, не было, - фыркнул Гарри. – Он ненавидел моего отца.

- Да, - протянул Волдеморт. – Твоего отца многие ненавидели.

Поттер закатил глаза.

- По-моему, - продолжил Волдеморт, - Снейп не верил в то, что я сохраню Лили жизнь. Ну, или в то, что она не встанет на моем пути и позволит убить своего сына.

Гарри прикусил губу, когда в его памяти неожиданно всплыли воспоминания, пронизанные женским криком.

«Не Гарри, пожалуйста, только не Гарри!»

«Назад, глупая девчонка… отойди сейчас же».

«Не Гарри, пожалуйста, убейте меня вместо него…»

«Это последнее предупреждение…»

- Вы давали ей шанс… - тихо сказал Поттер. Волдеморт кинул на него странный взгляд, но продолжил.

- Я уверен, что Северус пошел к Дамблдору и предупредил его о том, что ваша семья – моя цель. Вскоре после этого он пришел ко мне и сказал, что получил место Мастера Зелий в Хогвартсе. Он объяснил свой поступок тем, что так он сможет шпионить за Дамблдором для меня. Но я был не так глуп, чтобы купиться на подобное.

- Вы подумали, что это идея Дамблдора? Он заслал Снейпа шпионить за вами? – спросил Гарри.

- Точно.

- Думаете, в первый раз он пришел к Дамблдору, потому что хотел спасти мою маму? – с легким оттенком недоверия уточнил Поттер.

- Верно.

- Но у него ничего не вышло. Моя мать умерла, но я выжил. Думаете, он остался верен Дамблдору даже после того, как директор не оправдал его надежд?

- В этом и состоит суть вопроса. Я допускаю вариант того, что Дамблдор потребовал у Северуса гарантий, скорее всего, Нерушимую клятву.

Гарри изумленно распахнул глаза.

- Считаете, он поклялся? Поклялся в верности Дамблдору?

- Это самый наихудший вариант. Но думаю, в этой клятве было что-то еще. Я уверен в том, что Северус оставил себе лазейку. Он не так глуп, чтобы навсегда присягнуть на верность хоть кому-нибудь.

- Даже вам? - недоверчиво спросил Гарри. Волдеморт рассмеялся.

- Он слизеринец, Гарри. Слизеринца можно повязать обязательствами, если только он уверен, что всегда есть лазейка для отступления в случае крайней необходимости.

Поттер понимающе кивнул.

- Хорошо, так что мы предпримем по поводу Снейпа?

- Ты совершенно прав в том, что он представляет угрозу, пока мы не уверены в его преданности. Снейп без сомнения сможет определить на тебе следы темной магии после наших дуэлей, а проводить после каждого занятия ритуал очищения слишком хлопотно и долговременно. Значит, нужно быстрее узнать, кому он служит… - голос мужчины стал тише, а взгляд приобрел уже знакомую задумчивость. Все это время Гарри тоже молчал, наслаждаясь ощущением гладивших его по волосам пальцев.

Юноша уже почти впал в расслабленную дрему, когда голос Волдеморта разорвал столь продолжительную тишину.

- Отлично, у меня есть одна идея, но для ее осуществления мне нужно будет к завтрашнему дню подготовить один предмет, поэтому сегодняшний урок дуэльного мастерства отменяется.

Гарри разочарованно нахмурился от этой новости, но довольно быстро справился с недовольством, понимая, что есть вещи важнее их совместных уроков.

- Ты будешь мне помогать, - закончил Волдеморт, и Поттер тут же вздернул голову, с любопытством посмотрев на мужчину.

Лорд встал и жестом пригласил юношу следовать за ним. Быстро покинув кабинет, они спустились вниз. И снова Гарри оказался перед совершенно незнакомой ему дверью, за которой оказался лестничный пролет. Гарри спустился за Волдемортом в подвальное помещение поместья, о существовании которого он раньше даже не подозревал. В конце лестничного пролета обнаружился небольшой холл с двумя дверьми. Одна из них была большой и даже на вид тяжеловесной, такие двери очень подходили для того, чтобы что-нибудь за ними прятать.

- Что за ней? – спросил Гарри, указывая подбородком на заинтересовавшую его дверь.

- За ней я устроил что-то вроде хранилища, - просто ответил Волдеморт, направляясь к другой двери.

- Хранилища? – удивленно переспросил Поттер.

- Да. Защита, установленная на этой двери, элементарна и требует доработки, прежде чем я решу использовать это помещение по полной программе. Хотя, в этой комнате уже кое-кто «гостит».

- Там! Кто?

- Дорогой отец нашего Барти.

- Мистер Крауч здесь? – удивился Гарри, оглядываясь на дверь через плечо. – Но почему вы до сих пор не убили его?

- Оборотное зелье, - небрежно обронил Волдеморт.

- Но разве для этого нужен живой человек? Не легче ли было просто срезать прядь волос?

- Дело в том, что для зелья нужны «свежие» волосы. Полежав немного, они теряют свои свойства. Именно поэтому Барти не убил Грюма.

- А. Я не знал об этом.

Волдеморт подвел Гарри к другой двери и открыл ее. Перед глазами юноши предстала большая комната со множеством полок, несколькими столами в центре и котлами разного размера. Поттер вошел внутрь и внимательнее осмотрелся по сторонам, с удивлением понимая, что он попал в отлично спланированную лабораторию. Особенно впечатляло оборудование и количество ингредиентов на полках.

- Ух ты, - выдохнул Гарри. – Когда вы только успели так обставить эту комнату.

- Этим занималась Микси, - усмехнулся Волдеморт, обернувшись к юноше.

- Мои познания в зельях просто ужасны, поэтому я не могу гарантировать вам первоклассную помощь, - робко заметил Поттер.

- Тебя будет вполне достаточно, Гарри. Мне просто нужны свободные руки. Ну а сейчас, давай приступим.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23**

Северус Снейп знал, что с Гарри Поттером что-то происходит. Несколько месяцев назад профессору показалось, что он чувствует темную магию в мальчишке, но, понимая всю абсурдность подобных мыслей, мужчина убедил себя, что, скорее всего, он ощутил энергетику, исходящую от кого-то из слизеринцев. Помимо уроков Зелий профессор никогда не контактировал с этим сопляком, так что возможности убедиться в своих подозрениях у него не было. Но две недели назад все изменилось.

Эта магия была невероятно сильна и могущественна, кроме того, она принадлежала Поттеру не полностью. Какой-то остаток энергии витал вокруг мальчишки. Так бывало, когда некто очень сильный использовал темную магию, и этот некто был до странности… знакомым. Снейп просто не мог вспомнить…

Он решил поделиться своими подозрениями с директором, но пока что у него не было подходящей для этого возможности. А еще профессор понимал, что Альбус не поверит в то, что Гарри Поттер практикует темную магию, пока не получит веских доказательств. Но Снейп знал. Знал, что с Поттером что-то происходит.

Но даже несмотря на все свои подозрения, Северус никогда бы не связал письмо, полученное за завтраком этим утром, с Гарри Поттером. Письмо, написанное незнакомым почерком, лежащее в неприметном конверте, доставила к концу завтрака совершенно незнакомая профессору сова.

Снейп осторожно взял письмо и взмахнул над ним палочкой, проверяя на наличие каких-нибудь заклинаний. Дело в том, что когда ты не самый популярный преподаватель в школе, от неожиданных писем ты ничего хорошего не ожидаешь. Одно заклинание на письме все же было, но оно оказалось совершенно безвредным. Эти чары служили гарантом того, что письмо может открыть лишь сам получатель, то есть он - Северус.

На ощупь пергамент казался странным: бумага немного липла к кончикам пальцев. Но профессор быстро понял, в чем дело, стоило ему углубиться в чтение письма.

«Северус Снейп,

Наверное, вы уже заметили, что бумага этого письма пропитана раствором Посмертной Воли. Такой мастер как вы, должно быть, уже понял, что это означает. У вас есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы принять антидот. И если вы хотите его получить – приходите сегодня в «Кабанью Голову» к одиннадцати вечера. Скажите бармену, что вам назначена встреча в приват-комнате. Я буду ждать там.

Через этот раствор я ограничиваю ваши действия. Расскажете кому-нибудь – Дамблдору или любому другому своему коллеге - об этом письме или встрече – и вы умрете. И это будет очень плохой исход, ведь я не желаю вашей смерти, а всего лишь хочу встретиться. Нам нужно обсудить кое-что очень важное, но без дополнительных стимулов я не очень вам доверяю. Надеюсь, в будущем это изменится.

Только вы можете прочесть это письмо. Если его коснется кто-нибудь еще, что ж, долго он не проживет. Поэтому я бы посоветовал уничтожить этот клочок пергамента, но здесь вам решать. Хотя раствор продержится на этой бумажке до Конца Света.

Надеюсь пообщаться с вами сегодня вечером.

Подозреваю, что мою информацию вы найдете крайне поучительной»

Письмо не было подписано. Северус вдруг понял, что у него дрожат руки, когда он смотрит на лежащий перед ним пергамент. Он бросил его на стол, как только прочел строчку с упоминанием раствора Посмертной Воли – но, конечно, было слишком поздно.

Смертельный яд и сильнейшее принуждение в одном флаконе. С этим раствором у него не было выбора, кроме как подчиниться. Даже обещание скорой смерти и антидота не заставили бы его на это согласиться, но магия Подчинения буквально выволочет его тело на эту встречу.

Повторное прикосновение к отраве уже ничего не изменило бы, поэтому Северус поднял пергамент и принюхался к нему. Он обреченно закрыл глаза и чуть не застонал вслух, когда уловил стойкий запах желчной эссенции и крови грелла.

Приготовить раствор Посмертной Воли мог лишь поистине искусный зельевар. У самого Северуса это отняло бы очень много времени, но он любил трудные задачи.

Медленно сложив пергамент, профессор положил его обратно в конверт. Перед этим он еще раз прочел содержание письма, словно желая убедиться в том, что глаза не обманывают его, но он знал, что это правда. И у него не было выбора. Ему придется пойти на встречу. Снейпу оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что отправитель письма был честен и действительно не желает его, Северуса, смерти.

– –

Гарри стоял у подножия лестничного пролета «Кабаньей Головы». На нем была мантия-невидимка плюс Заглушающие чары, поэтому, наступая на скрипучий пол паба, он не издавал ни звука. Поттер уже побывал в приват-комнате и оснастил ее всеми необходимыми на свой взгляд чарами. И сейчас он просто ждал появления Снейпа.

Гарри был буквально поражен тем, что Волдеморт доверил ему столь важное задание. Отчасти он понимал, что это первое поручение, в котором он выступает как последователь Лорда – предыдущие услуги в поместье он настоящими заданиями не считал.

Становится ли он после этого официальным Пожирателем Смерти?

От этой мысли Гарри чуть не рассмеялся вслух. Юноша полагал, что он уже Пожиратель Смерти. Фактически, его так и не отметили, но он пока ни разу не снимал свою кожаную манжету и делать этого в будущем не собирался.

Мысль о полноценной Метке казалась странной, хотя в последнее время Поттер все реже и реже задумывался о подобном.

Пожав плечами на собственные мысли, он беззвучно усмехнулся и сосредоточил свое внимание на двери. Прошло пять минут, прежде чем в паб зашел Снейп. Мужчина заметно нервничал, хотя очень пытался это скрыть. Гарри было немного непривычно наблюдать за своим профессором, когда тот был в таком состоянии.

Снейп подошел к бармену и что-то тихо ему шепнул. Выйдя из-за своей стойки, старик повел профессора наверх, Поттер последовал за ними. Бармен открыл дверь одной из комнат, пропуская туда профессора и вместе с ним невидимого Гарри. Дверь закрылась, оставляя их наедине в маленьком помещении, обставленном очень аскетично: одним столом и парой кресел. В центре стола лежал маленький стеклянный шарик, который чуть ранее сюда положил Поттер.

Снейп заметно удивился тому, что находится в комнате один, и по его недовольному выражению на лице было понятно, что ему не нравится возможность ожидать кого-то. Усмехнувшись, Гарри бесшумно отошел в дальний угол комнаты и нацелил на мужчину палочку.

«Империо», - беззвучно прошептал он. Поттер почувствовал движение темной магии и довольно усмехнулся, поняв, что заклинание сработало. Он понимал, что Снейп будет сопротивляться действию Непростительного, но юноша был уверен, что для одной вещи времени ему хватит…

Он мысленно приказал профессору подойти к столу и взять шарик… и это сработало. Мужчина дергано и отрывисто зашагал вперед. Было понятно, что он изо всех сил сопротивляется проклятию, но все же он не смог его перебороть до того, как подошел к столу и послушно сжал в ладони шарик. Как только стекляшка оказалась в руке Снейпа, его окружило слабое желтое свечение, в тот же момент Гарри отменил заклинание.

Моргнув, мужчина покачнулся, прежде чем лицо его исказилось яростью, и он выхватил из кармана палочку.

- ПОКАЖИСЬ! – взбешенно прорычал он.

- Ая-яй, Северус. С вашей стороны будет очень непредусмотрительно начать разбрасываться заклинаниями. Не логичнее ли будет сначала узнать, что за безделушка оказалась в ваших руках? – произнес Гарри, не сбрасывая с себя мантию-невидимку.

На профессора снизошло узнавание, и от этого он взбесился еще сильнее.

- ПОТТЕР! – взревел Снейп.

Одной рукой юноша стянул с себя мантию, продолжая держать профессора на прицеле своей собственной палочки. Волдеморт уверял, что Гарри окажется в безопасности, как только Снейп коснется стеклянной сферы, но рисковать не хотелось.

- Почему бы нам не присесть, сэр, - произнес Поттер. Профессор в ответ взмахнул палочкой, словно собирался проклясть юношу, но внезапно остановился. На лице его появилась испарина, вызванная кратким ощущением легкой боли. – Ну же, сэр, - надавил, почти приказал Гарри. Дернувшись, Снейп подошел к одному из кресел и опустился в него, при этом почти посинев от злости.

- Какого черта вы со мной сотворили? – низко прошипел профессор. – Что это за… вещь! – он указал на шарик, снова обосновавшийся на столе.

Сделав несколько шагов, Гарри опустился в кресло по другую сторону стола.

- Боюсь, я не знаю всех деталей о том шарике, к которому вы только что прикоснулись. Я знаю, в чем проявляется результат его воздействия, но без понятия, как именно эта вещица работает. Не постыжусь признаться в том, что эта магия – выше моего понимания. То же самое касается и зелья. Ммм… как его там…. Ах да, раствор Посмертной Воли. Хотя за процессом его приготовления было интересно наблюдать, но большую часть времени я понятия не имел, какие процессы происходят в котле, - пожав плечами, Поттер откинулся на спинку кресла, принимая довольно расслабленную позу. Хотя палочку он сжимал все так же крепко.

- И что все это значит? – прошипел Снейп. Гарри ощутил, как в магии мужчины скапливается ярость, и удивился ее интенсивности.

- Меня послали сюда, чтобы задать вам несколько важных вопросов и взамен поделиться не менее важной информацией.

- Послали? – отрывисто уточнил профессор. – Кто?

- Темный Лорд, - самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, ответил Поттер.

Снейп замер, и с лица его схлынули все краски.

- О чем вы говорите? – зло выплюнул он, но в голове его недоверие смешалось со смятением.

- Он вернулся. Несколько месяцев назад он полностью возродился. Уверен, что не так давно Метка на вашей руке стала ярче, и ее немного жгло, а после всплеска силы в ней все успокоилось.

Губы профессора дрогнули, словно от удивления, но он довольно быстро справился со своими эмоциями. Так что Гарри продолжил.

- Ночью, он возродился ночью.

На этот раз Снейп удивленно приоткрыл рот, видимо, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова для вертевшегося на языке вопроса, но так и не задавая его.

- Я был там и помог ему, - с усмешкой продолжал Поттер.

Профессор со щелчком сомкнул челюсти, встречаясь взглядом с зелеными глазами. Неверие и потрясение крупными буквами были прописаны на этом обычно невозмутимом лице.

- Вы лжете.

- Нет. Я был там. Ему нужна была моя кровь для ритуала. Именно поэтому он сделал из меня участника Турнира. Первоначально меня планировали похитить во время третьего задания и вывести за пределы школьной защиты. Для этого был создан специальный порт-ключ или что-то вроде него. В любом случае, я понял, что происходит, уже через несколько месяцев после того, как мое имя вылетело из Кубка. Я узнал, кто подбросил мое имя в Кубок и что собирался со мной сделать Темный Лорд. Параллельно с этим я узнал кое-что новое о Дамблдоре, выучил увлекательнейшую отрасль магии и пришел к выводу, что первоначально оказался не на той стороне, поэтому после второго тура я весьма охотно отправился к Темному Лорду. После того как я добровольно принял участие в ритуале и поделился своей кровью, Лорд принял меня.

- Вы присоединились к Темному Лорду? – недоверчиво уточнил Снейп. – Сын Джеймса Поттера работает на Темного Лорда? – издевательски протянул он.

- Сын Лили, - исправил Гарри. Профессор вздрогнул и зло посмотрел на юношу. – И, - продолжил Поттер, - неужели вы решили, что я самостоятельно сварил зелье и додумался до того, чтобы пропитать им письмо? Неужели думаете, что у меня есть причины для наших с вами встреч? Скажите мне, Северус, кто помимо вас самого сумел бы сварить раствор Посмертной Воли?

Снейп заметно напрягся, а лицо его на мгновение приобрело задумчивое выражение, прежде чем он снова посмотрел в глаза Гарри и, усмехнувшись, ответил:

- Темный Лорд.

- Именно.

- Так какого черта вы позвали меня сюда, и что это такое? – Северус указал подбородком на стеклянный шарик.

- В этой сфере есть несколько уровней магии. Первая – сильная магия Принуждения, она заставит вас отвечать на мои вопросы до тех пор, пока вы не покинете комнату. Это самая важная часть в моем плане. Мне просто необходимо, чтобы вы сидели на месте и выслушали то, что я собираюсь рассказать, без попыток проклясть меня. Вторая – Ментальная магия, связанная с воспоминаниями. Поэтому, когда вы выйдете отсюда, у меня будет два выбора. Первый – я позволю вам уйти и не сотру при этом память. Если же все пройдет не очень гладко, то вы выйдете из этой комнаты, ничего не помня об этой встрече. Вам будет казаться, что на встречу никто не пришел, а антидот лежал на столе. Кстати об этом… - с этими словами Гарри достал из кармана маленький флакон и поставил его на стол.

Снейп резко схватил бутылочку, и черные глаза на миг скептически сверкнули. Отвинтив пробку, мужчина принюхался к содержимому склянки.

- Это антидот, - закатил глаза Поттер. – Даже если встреча пройдет не так, как мы ожидали, убивать вас мы все равно не собираемся. По крайней мере, не таким способом.

Профессор хмуро посмотрел на сидящего перед ним юношу и осторожно капнул себе пару капель зелья на язык. Видимо, удовлетворившись результатом, он одним махом опрокинул в себя содержимое флакона.

- Третья, - как ни в чем небывало продолжил Гарри, когда Северус закончил, - эта сфера не даст вам солгать.

После этих слов губы профессор сложились в еще одну презрительную ухмылку, Поттер же просто хмыкнул.

- Итак, думаю, пора начинать. Первый вопрос: вы согласились шпионить за Темным Лордом для Дамблдора в 1980 году, когда узнали, что я, а значит и моя мама, замешаны в пророчестве?

Глаза Снейпа распахнулись, и на секунду в них блеснул страх, прежде чем смениться злостью.

- Отвечайте на вопрос, - приказал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина борется против чар Принуждения и Истины.

- Д-д-да, - выдавил профессор сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

- Хорошо, мы уже догадались об этом, но подтверждение не помешало бы. Заставил ли вас Дамблдор принести Нерушимую клятву, чтобы быть уверенным в вашей преданности.

- Д-да.

- Какую именно?

На этот раз Снейп сопротивлялся чарам почти отчаянно, но Гарри увидел момент, когда профессор проиграл эту битву.

- Я… поклялся… изо всех с-сил всегда з-защищ-щать с-сына Лили, - выдавил Снейп.

- Вы дали Нерушимую клятву, поклявшись защищать меня? – прищурился Поттер.

Северус скривил губы в гримасе отвращения.

- Больше никаких клятв, подтверждающих верность Дамблдору? – спросил Гарри.

- Нет.

- Хах. Что же, это все значительно упрощает. Теперь моя очередь поделиться некоторыми увлекательными деталями, - с этими словами юноша подался вперед и оперся локтями на стол, положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

Снейп приподнял бровь и откинулся на спинку кресла в попытке сохранить дистанцию между собой и Гарри.

- Вы знаете, что пророчество, которое вы подслушали в исполнении Сивиллы Трелони, оказалось фальшивкой?

- Фальшивкой? – недоверчиво вторил профессор.

- Фальшивкой.

- Темный Лорд лично просматривал мои воспоминания и счел пророчество настоящим, - сказал Снейп.

- Дамблдор держал Трелони под Империо. Он заставил ее прийти на мнимое собеседование и изречь «пророчество». Ведь директор знал, что в таверне их подслушает шпион Волдеморта и доложит обо всем своему господину. Дамблдор воспользовался этим. Я хочу сказать, часто ли директор проводит собеседования в каких-то занюханных кабаках?

Северус выглядел потрясенным.

- Трелони вела себя довольно шумно, только зайдя в паб, ведь она сразу чуть ли не проорала, с кем у нее встреча и кто она такая, верно? Этот спектакль был разыгран для привлечения вашего внимания. Кто-то из родственников Провидицы Кассандры Трелони пришел, чтобы встретиться с Альбусом Дамблдором? Это ведь так интересно, и вполне может заинтересовать Темного Лорда. Поэтому, для того чтобы подслушать, вы поднялись на второй этаж. Но все то, что вам довелось услышать, было лишь постановкой. Настоящее собеседование состоялось днем ранее, как и положено, проводилось оно в кабинете директора. И во время собеседования Трелони изрекла настоящее пророчество, свидетелями которому был сам Дамблдор и, разумеется, пророчица.

- И откуда вы все это разузнали? – с явным недоверием поинтересовался профессор.

- Прямо из ее головы, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Я использовал на Трелони легилименцию. Дамблдор побоялся изменять ее воспоминания, ведь это могло повредить и так не очень стабильный дар Провидца. А с учетом того, что она не помнила истинного пророчества, он оставил все как есть.

- Вы использовали легилименцию? – издевательски протянул Северус. – Мне с трудом верится, что вы способны изучить столь тонкое ментальное искусство, - прошипел он, не сдерживая презрения.

- Верьте во что вам будет угодно, - закатил глаза Поттер. – Темный Лорд просмотрел оба пророчества: настоящее и фальшивое до конца. Фальшивое создал Дамблдор в надежде на то, что, услышав его, Лорд придет и убьет меня. Дамблдор хотел, чтобы он убил меня. До сих пор хочет. Именно поэтому он год за годом создает специальные ситуации или просто позволяет мне сталкиваться с Темным Лордом, все еще надеясь, что мы исполним одну из выгодных ему частей настоящего пророчества.

Глаза Снейпа слегка расширились, выдавая потрясение и недоверие, которые он явно испытывал.

- И что это за часть? – спокойно спросил мужчина.

- «Ни один не падет, пока его не уничтожит другой. Ни один не умрет, пока жив другой…»

Профессор удивленно приподнял брови, а потом нахмурился, явно обдумывая только что услышанные слова.

- Между Темным Лордом и мной существует очень крепкая магическая связь. Мы повязаны по душам и крови. Причиной, по которой он не умер четырнадцать лет назад, был я, служивший якорем, удерживающим его в этом мире. Темный Лорд считает, что это двусторонняя связь. То есть, пока жив он, я тоже не смогу умереть окончательно. Мы делаем друг друга бессмертными. Для того чтобы умереть, мы должны погибнуть одновременно, причем от руки друг друга.

Лицо Снейпа резко побледнело, и выглядел он при этом совершенно ошеломленным. Все маски были сорваны.

- Как такое возможно?

- Это сложно, - заметил Гарри, беспечно пожимая плечами и откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. – Что наиболее важно – это правда, которую подтверждает настоящее пророчество. Дамблдор с самого начала знал содержание истинного пророчества, фактически, его действия и послужили спусковым механизмом для осуществления пророчества, хотя в его же силах было обратить пророчество в простой набор слов. Когда же я не умер после нападения Темного Лорда, да еще и получил отметку, - с этими словами юноша коснулся своего шрама, - Дамблдор понял, что это означает на самом деле, ведь об этом говорилось в пророчестве. Хотя он не понимал истинного значения до тех пор, пока все не произошло. Также директор понял, что раз выжил я, значит, жив и Темный Лорд. Тогда он начал действовать по-другому. Своими весьма искусными манипуляциями он постарался вырастить из меня легко управляемое оружие.

Дамблдор управлял мной всю жизнь, стараясь, таким образом, проконтролировать исполнение угодной ему части пророчества. Каждое его действие было направлено на уничтожение Волдеморта. Подозреваю, что директору глубоко наплевать на то, сколько жизней он загубит, прежде чем достигнет своих целей.

- Ради высшего блага… - тихо пробормотал Северус.

- Это слова Дамблдора? – приподнял бровь Поттер.

- Он говорил так раз или два, - хмуро взглянув на юношу, ответил Снейп.

- Самое важное в этой ситуации то, что директор манипулирует всеми нами. Он контролировал Трелони. Он контролировал вас. Он обхитрил Темного Лорда. Своими действиями он на мою и спины моих родителей повесил мишени. Фактически можно сказать, что это Дамблдор виновен в их смерти. Если бы он не вмешался - пророчество могло бы исполниться по совсем другому сценарию, либо не исполниться вовсе. Ничего из этого не произошло бы, если бы Дамблдор просто проигнорировал пророчество.

Но он не сделал этого, потому что углядел возможность уничтожить Темного Лорда. Он увидел шанс и не преминул им воспользоваться, не обращая внимания на то, кем придется пожертвовать и что использовать.

И он использовал вас не только для того, чтобы донести фальшивое пророчество до Темного Лорда, но и потом, когда вы пришли к нему в надежде спасти мою маму. Он использовал вашу привязанность к ней. Заставил шпионить для него и защищать столь дорогое ему оружие. Потому что лишь этим я для него и являюсь. Оружием. Средством, которым он надеется уничтожить свою собственную ошибку. И что еще более важно, я – оружие однократного применения, предназначенное для убийства Темного Лорда.

В то же время пророчество предусматривает два возможных исхода. И один из этих исходов – причина, по которой Дамблдор так старается меня контролировать, он просто хочет быть уверен, что я выберу ту часть, которая устраивает его.

Истинное пророчество гласит: «И будет два пути, по которым Равный может пойти. И первый приведет к Концу, второй – к спасению. Темный Лорд и Равный ему будут править вместе, либо уничтожат друг друга».

Вот о чем там говорится. Очевидно, Дамблдор решил, что фраза про Конец Света осуществится в том случае, если я присоединюсь к Темному Лорду, но мы считаем несколько иначе. В конце концов, в пророчестве точно не говорится, какие действия к какому результату приведут, да и сама формулировка весьма любопытна. Лично я предпочитаю бессмертную жизнь смерти ради продажного мира, который не вызывает во мне ничего, кроме отвращения.

Скрестив руки на груди, Гарри прервался на несколько минут, дав Снейпу время на обдумывание информации.

- Итак, Северус, - с усмешкой начал Поттер, заставляя Снейпа зло нахмуриться из-за столь фамильярного обращения, - время принимать выбор. Это ваш последний шанс. Вы можете выбрать сторону… сейчас. Кому вы будете преданы? Темному Лорду? Или старому манипулятору, который лгал вам и использовал вас?

Если вы не сможете этой ночью честно ответить мне - вам сотрут воспоминание и не призовут на первое собрание Пожирателей Смерти. И, скорее всего, вы не доживете до конца года. Темный Лорд не прощает предателей.

Смесь эмоций, отразившаяся на бледном лице, едва не рассмешила Гарри. Обычно мужчина ограничивался яростью, злостью или удовлетворенной усмешкой от чужих неудач, но на этот раз выражение его лица охватывал куда больший спектр эмоций.

- Разумеется, сфера не позволит вам солгать, - как бы между делом добавил юноша, изучая ногти на руках.

Лицо профессора искривил еще один приступ ярости, и он враждебно посмотрел на Поттера.

- Я не могу провести здесь всю ночь, ожидая вашего решения, ведь мне еще нужно будет навестить Лорда и рассказать ему о результате нашей с вами встречи, так что прошу поторопиться. Неужели так сложно сделать выбор? Для того чтобы сдержать данную вами Нерушимую клятву, вам придется принять Темную сторону, которой вы и принадлежите. Неужели вас устраивает ваша жизнь под руководством чертового Альбуса Дамблдора? – недоверчиво закончил Гарри.

Лицо Снейпа казалось непроницаемым, но Поттер был уверен, что именно так обычно отражается задумчивость сальноволосого Мастера Зелий. Наконец, место задумчивости заняла решительность, и профессор прямее сел в своем кресле.

С легкой ухмылкой на губах Гарри ожидал ответа.

- Я верен Темной стороне. Поэтому буду на стороне Темного Лорда, - без малейших колебаний озвучил свое решение Северус. Поттер посмотрел на стеклянную сферу, которая слегка светилась, подтверждая, что профессор сказал правду.

- Вы клянетесь ничего не рассказывать обо мне или моей смене стороны Дамблдору? – спросил Поттер, слегка напрягшись.

Снейп выглядел так, словно вот-вот нахмурится, но выражение его лица оставалось все таким же решительным.

- Клянусь. Я не расскажу Дамблдору ничего о том, что услышал здесь этой ночью.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

- Превосходно. Темный Лорд хочет, чтобы вы приготовили отчет о деятельности Дамблдора за последние несколько лет. Все, что вы заметили странного в его действиях по отношению ко мне на протяжении трех лет. О Квиррелле и Камне, о Тайной Комнате – обо всем. О, и что касается Комнаты, он хотел бы знать, не показывал ли вам Дамблдор дневник, который я уничтожил в тот год, или, может, просто упоминал его… Плюс, Темный Лорд хотел бы узнать все об Ордене. Его интересует все о возможной деятельности этой организации: ее местонахождение, встречи старых членов. А также ваши подозрения о том, за сколько времени старик может активировать Орден и когда подобная мысль вообще может прийти в его голову.

Темный Лорд приказал собрать всю возможную информацию об этом и явиться на вызов, который, скорее всего, будет где-то на следующей неделе. Этот вызов будет настроен на вас одного, и, разумеется, Дамблдор не должен ничего заподозрить. Просто выйдите за пределы школьной защиты, и Метка сама перенесет вас в штаб-квартиру. Полное собрание состоится чуть позже, и, думаю, вас оставят у Дамблдора под рукой, где вы продолжите играть роль шпиона для Светлой стороны. Старик, без сомнения, зашлет вас к Темному Лорду. Как-то так.

С каждым сказанным Гарри словом выражение лица Северуса ожесточалось. Профессор никак не мог определиться со своими ощущениями. Он до сих пор пытался освоиться с новостью о возвращении Темного Лорда. Хотя не меньше его потрясло известие о том, что Гарри Поттер не только помог Лорду возродиться, но и присоединился к нему! Кроме того, на Снейпа снова возложена обязанность двойного агента. Все эти новости буквально потрясли его, и Северусу почти захотелось, чтобы все это оказалось лишь сном.

Но с другой стороны, в глубине души он был этому рад. Темный Лорд вернулся! Он снова попытается захватить контроль над магическим миром и Светом, снова восстановит так необходимый их миру баланс. Темные снова начнут бой!

Северуса немного беспокоили убийства магглов, которые могли возобновиться, но в последние годы своего правления Темный Лорд не с такой одержимостью охотился за ними. Оставалось надеяться, что так будет и впредь. Снейп абсолютно не симпатизировал этим отвратительным магглам, но он знал, что в магическом мире есть серьезная проблема, которая требует куда большего внимания, чем резня слабых, невежественных людишек.

Закончив с указаниями, Поттер поднялся из-за стола. Накинув на плечи мантию-невидимку, мальчишка призвал со стола стеклянную сферу, и как только она послушно скользнула в его ладонь, протянул ее Снейпу.

Северус удивленно приподнял бровь, и Гарри закатил глаза.

- Коснитесь ее снова и с вас исчезнут все чары, - нетерпеливо проинструктировал юноша.

Неохотно протянув руку, Снейп указательным пальцем коснулся стеклянной поверхности шарика. Тот вспыхнул в последний раз и погас. Профессор с облегчением ощутил, как рассеивается кружащая вокруг него магия и исчезают чары Принуждения.

Северусу очень захотелось проклясть Поттера за подобное с ним обращение, но он не был настолько глуп.

Гарри накинул мантию на голову, полностью исчезая. Он сказал Снейпу, что последует за ним, когда тот будет выходить из паба. Северус же сказал, что если бармен что-нибудь спросит по поводу его странного визита, то он ответит, что никого не дождался.

Они вышли из приват-комнаты, и бармен на самом деле задал вопрос, а Снейп ответил заранее приготовленным предложением. Гарри и профессор вышли из «Кабаньей Головы» и направились в сторону замка. Но прежде чем они дошли до защиты, юноша остановился.

- Пожалуй, здесь я с вами разминусь, - сказал он, стягивая с себя мантию-невидимку. Северус с замешательством посмотрел на своего ученика, наблюдая за тем, как тот задирает рукав на левой руке. Но на коже черной метки не было. У профессора от сердца отлегло. Ведь если они собирались хранить в секрете новые взгляды Поттера – Черная Метка была бы верхом идиотизма.

Вместо этого на запястье Гарри красовалась кожаная манжета, на которой ничего не было изображено. Но когда юноша прошептал «Морсмордре», на ней внезапно проступила Черная Метка, словно выжигаемая чем-то невидимым. Поттер усмехнулся удивленному Снейпу, а потом кивнул и сказал:

- Смотрите в оба, - и что-то прошипев, он исчез с мягким хлопком, оставляя шокированного Северуса наедине с самим собой.

Это, определенно, была самая сумасшедшая ночь за последние несколько лет.

Ему нужно выпить.

Снейп быстрым шагом направился к замку, намереваясь сразу же попасть в свои апартаменты и воспользоваться личным запасом огневиски. Он точно был уверен, что в его кабинете потом найдется несколько флакончиков с Антипохмельным зельем. Пожалуй, утром оно ему пригодится...


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 24

Гарри узнал, что это называется «ката», и больше всего это походило на искусный хореографический танец. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Ката – это боевое искусство магглов, по крайней мере, так они говорят. Оно включает в себя повторяющийся раз за разом набор пластичных движений для отработки техники. Поттер был буквально сражен, когда узнал, что в свои двадцать лет Волдеморт изучал это боевое искусство у маггловского мастера в течение года.

Очевидно, в молодости Темный Лорд путешествовал по Дальнему Востоку в поисках магического артефакта и, пока искал, увлекся также и боевым искусством. Они заинтересовали юного мага настолько, что он решил остаться в Японии, несмотря на то, что уже убедился в отсутствии нужного ему артефакта, да и страна была в самом скверном состоянии после войны, проходившей на ее землях всего четыре года назад.

Волдеморт, конечно же, не был мастером, но, тем не менее, мужчина гордился этим умением и тем, как оно улучшило его рефлексы, равновесие и маневрирование, хотя драка в рукопашную была последним из способов, и он очень сомневался, что хоть когда-нибудь использует это умение. Даже если все разовьется по худшему сценарию и Лорд лишится своей палочки, в его распоряжении останется беспалочковая магия, плюс значительный арсенал парселмагических заклинаний, для которых в палочке нет необходимости. За всю свою жизнь Волдеморт ни разу не попадал в ситуацию, в которой он не смог бы применить хоть какую-нибудь магическую технику.

Тем не менее Гарри находил то немногое, чему Лорд выучился у магглов, невероятно впечатляющим. Движения мужчины словно завораживали. Да и босые ноги, свободные брюки, завязанные на щиколотках, и отсутствие рубашки совсем не облегчали ситуацию. Гарри не мог понять, почему, но его буквально очаровали ноги Волдеморта. Могут же у человека быть красивые ноги? Поттер никогда раньше не задавался подобными вопросами, зато теперь знал, что могут, у Темного Лорда. Хотя зеленые глаза ненадолго задержались на этой части тела - обнаженная грудь выглядела куда соблазнительнее. Гарри так увлекся представшей перед ним картиной, что совершенно забыл о собственных упражнениях.

- Боги, вы прекрасны… - эти слова сорвались с губ юноши прежде, чем он понял, что у него вообще открыт рот. За последние две недели эта фраза тысячи раз крутилась в его голове, поэтому, видимо, его мозг и допустил ошибку, и Гарри озвучил то, что должно было прозвучать лишь в мыслях. Он понятия не имел, как это произошло, и теперь понимал, что сказанного не вернешь.

И тут он почувствовал, как от смущения его щеки полыхнули жаром, а низ живота наоборот окатило холодом от страха, как будут восприняты его слова.

Волдеморт остановился на середине движения и обернулся, с удивленно вздернутой бровью глянув на Гарри.

- Я-я прошу прощения, - выпалил тот, опустив голову.

- Ты делаешь мне комплимент, за который потом извиняешься? – рассмеялся Лорд. – Гарри, это нелепо.

- Я просто… имел в виду… Я прошу прощения, если это… противоестественно для вас.

- О чем ты говоришь, Гарри? Почему, во имя Мерлина, твой комплимент должен быть для меня «противоестественным»?

- Эм, ну, я имел в виду свою наклонность, - едва слышно пробормотал Поттер, изучая завязки на своих спортивных штанах.

Прищурив глаза, мужчина изучающе посмотрел на Гарри, прежде чем заговорил:

- Наклонность… я так понимаю, в нынешнее время это эвфемизм слову гей, верно?

Юноша удивленно моргнул. Он иногда забывал, сколько лет человеку, стоящему перед ним. Возможно, что более десяти лет назад, когда тело Волдеморта еще не было уничтожено, в употреблении был совсем иного рода «сленг». Или возможно среди волшебников такой язык вообще не был в ходу? Гарри не знал.

- Э, да.

- Ну, я предполагаю, что сейчас подобные вещи воспринимают несколько легче, чем тогда, когда я учился в школе, - спокойно размышлял Волдеморт. – Те идиоты, что учились в Хогвартсе вместе со мной, предпочитали называть меня «гомиком». Конечно, никто из них не отличился особой продолжительностью жизни. Хотя у Миртл оказался самый короткий срок, - злая ухмылка искривила губы мужчины.

Челюсть Гарри плавно съехала вниз, и он, словно оглушенный, уставился на Темного Лорда.

«Он только что…?»

- Вы гей? – и опять это были слова, которые Гарри произнес раньше, чем сам понял, что сказал. Но вопрос уже сорвался с языка, и Поттеру не оставалось ничего больше, как проклинать собственную глупость. Да что сегодня за день такой?

Волдеморт изучающе посмотрел на юного волшебника, прежде чем уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке.

- Да, Гарри, я гей. Разумеется, это неизвестно широкой публике, но на пятом курсе я «засветился» перед чрезвычайно любопытным гриффиндорцем, когда в чулане для метел предавался поцелуям с одним юношей. Этот гриффиндорец пытался шантажировать меня – я уверен, ты уже понял, что когда о тебе объявляют подобные факты, это крайне неприятно, а пятьдесят лет назад ситуация была значительно хуже. Я отказался выполнять его требования, но, к сожалению, в то время у меня не было возможностей, которые позволили бы заткнуть его. Так что эта новость быстро разлетелась по школе.

- Хм. Полагаю, его смерть была особенно болезненна, - бесстрастно заметил Гарри.

Ухмылка Волдеморта стала еще шире и злее.

- О, да.

Поттер негромко рассмеялся, но живо представив, как шестнадцатилетний Том Риддл нежничает с каким-то парнем в темном, небольшом чулане для метел, тут же почувствовал, как начинает зарождаться в нем возбуждение. Это ощущение многократно возросло, когда неизвестный, безликий парень в его мыслях сменился им самим, а шестикурсник Том Риддл вдруг превратился в свою повзрослевшую версию, к которой Гарри за последние месяцы успел так сильно привязаться. Юноша чуть не застонал вслух, когда все его тело вдруг пронзило желание. Поттер быстро попытался выбросить из головы все лишние мысли. Он и так уже смущен сверх меры, и последнее, что ему нужно, так это разгуливать по тренажерному залу Темного Лорда с эрекцией.

Гарри поднял взгляд на озорно улыбающегося ему мужчину. Иногда юноше казалось, что эту улыбку Волдеморт приберегает специально для него. Она наполняла тело Поттера слабостью, от которой подкашивались ноги, а сейчас эта улыбка вкупе с внешним видом и близостью Темного Лорда просто выбивала почву из-под ног. Гарри показалось, что его затягивают сверкающие багровые глаза, что он тонет в них.

«Прекрасен», это слово не могло полностью описать Темного Лорда. Он был чертовски хорош собой. Его близость, сила, самоуверенность, потрясающее тело…

Боги, Гарри хотел коснуться его! Не только почувствовать длинные пальцы в своих волосах, но коснуться по-настоящему. Ощутить кожу Волдеморта под подушечками своих пальцев… Обнаженная грудь мужчины блестела от мелких капелек пота, волосы слегка растрепались, а дразнящая струйка темных волос, начинающаяся от пупка и исчезающая за поясом черных брюк, словно насмехалась над Поттером, заставляя ощущать, как достигшее пика желание сжимается горячим жгутом в животе.

Проклятье! Проклятье! Проклятье! Гарри закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем повернуть голову в сторону и небрежно провести рукой по своим волосам.

И что с того, что Темный Лорд гей? Это не внесет никакой значительной разницы в их отношения. Волдеморт самый сильный темный маг в мире. Гарри же в лучшем случае можно счесть за протеже или ученика. И он очень сильно сомневался, что мужчину сможет заинтересовать костлявый подросток, которому по воле случая пришлось стать вместилищем для частицы души и который проходит обучение только для того, чтобы стать немного опытнее. Для того, чтобы защитить столь бесценный осколок души, необходимо защитить самого носителя, и наверняка Лорд руководствуется лишь этим, обучая его. Эта причина казалась самой логичной, почему Волдеморт тратит на юношу так много времени и усилий. Но даже если отбросить все это – остается значительная разница в их возрасте…

Разочарованно вздохнув, Поттер дернул себя за пряди волос и опомнился, поняв, что снова возвратился взглядом к мужчине. О чем он только думает, позволяя своему воображению обрисовывать подобные картины? Он все равно не в силах предложить Темному Лорду что-нибудь стоящее. Что, если Волдеморта оскорбит подобный интерес с его, Гарри, стороны? Что, если он прикажет юноше убираться? Что, если он не захочет совместно провести это лето? Что, если откажет в уроках? Гарри не сможет пережить это. Все время, что он провел с мужчиной, бесценно для него, и мысль о том, что он окажется не на одной с Лордом стороне, причиняет почти физическую боль. Этот человек слишком быстро стал для юноши кем-то важным. Кем-то большим, чем друг или уважаемый наставник. Сама магия притягивала Поттера к Волдеморту, и это буквально ощущалось так, будто что-то могущественное внутри него зовет его к этому мужчине. Но с какого-то момента просто находиться рядом с Волдемортом стало недостаточно. Ощущение было такое же, как на встречах с компаньоном после встреч с Лордом. Попробовав большее, к меньшему возвращаться уже не хочется, и сейчас, когда Гарри привык к их встречам, он не мог так просто отказаться от них. Но где-то глубоко внутри, на подсознательном уровне, юноша хотел чего-то большего. Не просто встреч – интимности.

Гарри моргнул, почувствовав давление на свое сознание. Мягкое, почти ласкающее разум давление, которое возрастало с каждой секундой этого продолжительного молчания.

- Какое хорошее у тебя воображение, Гарри, - мягко прошептал Волдеморт, и юноша удивленно замер, заметив, наконец, как близко стоит к нему Лорд. Их лица находились всего в дюйме друг от друга. – Так много мыслей кружит в твоей голове.

«О, Мерлин… он видел. Он знает… Как много? Долго ли он пробыл в моей голове? Видел ли фантазию?»

Поттер открыл рот, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то в ответ, но не находил слов – все они словно ускользали от него. Но слова и не понадобились, когда чужая рука нежно погладила юношу по щеке. Порывистый вздох сорвался с губ Гарри, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мягкой лаской магии Темного Лорда, проходящей по его телу.

- Ты тоже это чувствуешь, мой дорогой мальчик? – секунду спустя прошептал Волдеморт. – Я считаю, что такой эффект вызывают душевные и кровные узы. Правда, я не уверен в этом полностью. Магия подобного рода всегда непредсказуема.

Гарри открыл глаза и с замешательством посмотрел на мужчину.

- Что…?

- Притяжение, существующее между нами. Могу поклясться, что оно растет с каждой секундой. Возможно, я сам виноват, ведь потакаю этому, но и сдерживаться я не могу. Я никогда не отказываюсь от того, что хочу.

Понимание засветилось в зеленых глазах, и маленькая, но такая сильная надежда зародилась у юноши в груди.

- Вы хотите меня? Так же, как я хочу вас? – внезапно спросил Поттер, голосом, полным невероятной уверенности, хотя на самом деле он ее и близко не ощущал. Отчасти Гарри понимал, что ведет себя глупо, но если его гриффиндорская смелость хоть чего-то стоила, то в этой ситуации ей самое место.

Волдеморт окинул юношу долгим взглядом, но Поттер не сумел понять, что значит такое выражение на лице Лорда. Наконец, Волдеморт убрал руку, ту, что так прикасалась к щеке Гарри, оставив последнего с неопределенным ощущением утраты.

- Это не имеет значения, Гарри. Тебе всего четырнадцать лет. Ты практически ребенок.

- Мне почти пятнадцать! – с отчаянием в голосе возразил Поттер.

- Ты понимаешь, как по-детски это прозвучало? – фыркнул Лорд.

- Кому, черт побери, какое дело, сколько мне лет? И мне наплевать на ваш возраст!

- Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько я стар? – приподняв бровь, спросил мужчина.

- Я уже сказал, что мне наплевать!

- Мне шестьдесят девять, Гарри. Шестьдесят девять лет.

- Прекрасно, но вы не выглядите на свои годы! Вам не дашь больше тридцати. Я же не выгляжу на свои четырнадцать! После зелья ускорителя меня можно принять за семнадцатилетнего! У нас с вами не обычные тела. Кроме того, с каких пор возраст имеет хоть какое-нибудь значение для бессмертного Темного Лорда? И если ваша теория верна, значит, я тоже бессмертен! Так что я не вижу никаких причин, чтобы возраст был таким уж серьезным препятствием!

Волдеморт со вздохом потер переносицу и, опустив руку, сказал:

- Ты не понимаешь, Гарри. Дело не только в физическом аспекте возраста, но и в психологическом. Ты прожил не достаточно долго для…

- Но вы так часто повторяете, что я слишком взрослый для своих четырнадцати лет! Вы сами говорили, что все время забываете о моем возрасте из-за моего поведения!

- Это не имеет значения, Гарри! – прорычал Волдеморт.

- Прекрасно! Но вы так и не ответили на первый мой вопрос. Вы меня хотите? Хотите большего, чем того… того… что есть между нами сейчас? Потому что я хочу!

- Это действие какой-то магии, Гарри! – мужчина вдруг сорвался на крик. – Я даже не понимаю до конца, что происходит!

- Может и так, но мне на это плевать!

- Я не позволю какой-то древней магии контролировать мои действия! – продолжал бушевать Лорд.

- Так для вас это просто магия? Все, что происходит между нами – ничего более, чем магия? Вас ко мне ничего, кроме магии Души и Кровной магии, не тянет? Ничего? – спросил Поттер.

Волдеморт снова вздохнул и потер переносицу.

- Потому что для меня это нечто большее, - с отчаянием в голосе продолжил Гарри. – Я тоже чувствую магическое притяжение, но не меньше меня привлекают ваши взгляды на жизнь, ваш интеллект, ваш гений! Ваша личность, то, как вы контролируете ход вещей. Ваша сила и уверенность. Я люблю все это. Мне нравится просто наблюдать за вами. Я люблю наши разговоры и время, что мы проводим вместе. Находясь рядом с вами, я чувствую себя спокойнее и рассудительнее, и это не просто магическое притяжение! Я просто знаю это! Я прихожу сюда каждый день и рассказываю вам все о своей жизни в Хогвартсе и каждый день я знаю, какие газеты вы читаете и над какими заклинаниями или защитой работаете. И вы хотите сказать, что не чувствуете ко мне ничего, помимо магического притяжения? Ничего большего? Вы утверждаете, что это лишь магия? Потому что если это действительно так, то скажите об этом прямо, и я никогда больше не подниму эту тему. Но если это не так… если не так…

На этом месте пламенную речь Гарри оборвали губы Волдеморта, впившиеся в его собственные губы с неожиданной страстью. Юноша замер на мгновение, но быстро расслабился в чужих объятиях. Одна рука Волдеморта тут же зарылась в его волосы, но на этот раз это было не мягкое поглаживание, а довольно жесткая хватка, притягивающая его ближе к чужому телу. Эта сила немного удивила Поттера, но ему это даже понравилось, и он совсем не возражал против того, чтобы его волосы сжали еще крепче.

Другой рукой Волдеморт обнял юношу за талию и притянул вплотную к своему телу. Гарри застонал в губы мужчины, ощущая, как обнаженная грудь прижалась к его собственной, и на автопилоте поднял руки, обняв Лорда за шею.

Поцелуй постепенно становился все глубже. Поттер чуть не задохнулся, когда чужой язык скользнул по его губам, требуя пропустить его. Сознание Гарри утонуло в смущении, страсти, желании, но и в страхе тоже, потому что он понятия не имел, что нужно делать. Это был его первый поцелуй, и юноше хотелось сделать все правильно. Он не хотел разочаровать Волдеморта. Гарри приоткрыл рот, в который тут же проскользнул чужой язык. Это было странно и невероятно эротично. Его тело реагировало на каждое их движение, и он чувствовал ответную реакцию Волдеморта.

Гарри инстинктивно повел бедрами вперед, вжимаясь в мужчину. Тот зарычал юноше в рот и углубил поцелуй, сильнее сжимая руку в волосах Гарри. Юноша вскрикнул от удовольствия и удивления и повторил движение.

Это было просто великолепно. Он чувствовал, как подобно урагану кружит вокруг них магия. Вещи в комнате дрожали и падали от столь мощного, неконтролируемого потока энергии.

Волдеморт оторвался от губ Гарри, и юноша едва не захныкал от разочарования. Он не хотел, чтобы все это закончилось сейчас. Он хотел большего. Но недовольство тут же испарилось, когда Темный Лорд провел губами по его шее. Чуть покусывая ее, мужчина начал подниматься вверх, плавно переходя к линии челюсти.

- Ох, боги, - простонал Поттер, когда Лорд жестким движением оттянул его за волосы назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, тем самым открыв больший доступ к шее.

- Ты уверен, Гарри? – прерывисто дыша, спросил Волдеморт. – Уверен, что хочешь этого?

- Я хочу! Хочу! Пожалуйста… пожалуйста!

- Потом я не позволю тебе изменить это решение, Гарри. Если ты действительно согласен, значит, с этого момента ты мой. Никто больше не посмеет заявлять на тебя права. Никто больше не посмеет касаться тебя.

- Ваш. Только ваш! - задыхаясь, прошептал юноша и кивнул головой, насколько это позволила сделать рука, крепко держащая его за волосы.

Волдеморт оттянул голову Гарри в сторону, открывая доступ к другой стороне шеи, по которой не преминул провести языком до мочки уха и прихватить ее зубами. После этого действия Поттер, чуть не задохнувшись, практически выгнулся дугой, еще плотнее прижимаясь к мужчине. За всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал ничего более потрясающего. Гарри ощущал, как переплетаются их магии каким-то странным, неведомым ранее способом, еще сильнее обостряя физические ощущения. На юношу накатило такое возбуждение, что он не в силах был прекратить толкаться навстречу бедрам Волдеморта. Хотя, впрочем, особой необходимости в этом больше не было, ведь мужчина взял инициативу на себя, теперь именно он управлял самым восхитительным и эротическим танцем их тел. Это было невероятно и неописуемо, Гарри не мог поверить, что все происходит так быстро.

- Ох, боже, боже, боже, - как мантру судорожно выдыхал Поттер, опьяненный их невероятной близостью.

- Мое имя, - выдохнул Волдеморт Гарри в ухо.

- Что?

- Назови меня по имени, Гарри.

- Чт… Т-том? – спросил в удивлении юноша.

- Дааа, - прошипел Волдеморт.

- Том… Том. Да… – сквозь сбившееся дыхание повторял Поттер, словно пробуя имя на вкус.

Хватка в его волосах стала еще крепче, но эта боль лишь увеличивала наслаждение, пронизывающее юное тело. Каждое действие Поттера контролировалось и направлялось, и по каким-то причинам ему это очень нравилось. В какой-то момент Гарри скользнул руками по обнаженной груди, отчего ладони и кончики пальцев словно обожгло в местах соприкосновения с кожей Волдеморта. Каждое прикосновение словно обжигало юношу, но ему было этого мало.

- Только ты, Гарри, - произнес Том, сжимая ягодицы Гарри и сильнее вжимая его в себя. – Только ты можешь называть меня так.

Поттер застонал, чувствуя, как его захватывает незнакомое ощущение.

- Том… ахх…. Я-я… я скоро… о, черт…

- Дааа, Гарри. Кончи для меня. Только для меня, - прорычал Том, и Гарри ощутил, как уплотняется вокруг него магия мужчины и словно проникает глубоко внутрь него. Это было так мощно и безумно, что тело отозвалось само.

- Да, Том! Только… о, боже… только ты. Всегда только ты. Том!

Выкрикнул юноша, конвульсивно выгибаясь в руках мужчины. Ощущения были так сильны, что у него подогнулись ноги. Лучшая мастурбация в мире не смогла бы сравниться с тем, что произошло здесь сейчас. Гарри даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет чувствовать себя настолько хорошо. Помутненное послеоргазменной дымкой сознание уловило момент, когда мужчина, по-прежнему вжимающийся в него, изогнулся и застонал так же, как и сам Гарри секундой ранее. Мысль о том, что Темный Лорд кончил вместе с ним, вызывала чувство гордости и еще большую эйфорию.

Тихо зашипев, Том еще сильнее сжал темные волосы, почти выдирая несколько прядей, но в следующую секунду хватка ослабла, и пальцы нежно прошлись по волосам Гарри.

Они оба до сих пор стояли, шумно дыша и вжимаясь друг в друга, пытаясь прийти в себя после столь неожиданных и бурных минут. Гарри спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Тома и улыбнулся.

Том.

Это казалось какой-то невероятной честью, и она была предоставлена лишь ему одному. Только Гарри мог называть Волдеморта по его настоящему имени. Казалось немного странным называть этого человека Томом после того, как привык думать о нем как о Волдеморте, но Поттер был уверен, что справится с этой задачей. Мужчина выглядел как Том. Этот человек, к которому так сильно привязался Гарри. Которым он так дорожил и которого уважал. Этот мужчина был для юноши не Волдемортом, а именно Томом. Поэтому называть его так казалось правильным. И больше всего радовало то, что мужчина позволил так себя называть только ему.

Этот жест казался поистине чем-то важным. В том, что Темный Лорд позволил Гарри звать себя по имени, скрывалось огромное значение. Юноша пока не знал, что это означает, но он был уверен, что это нечто важное.

- Ты все еще уверен, что хочешь этого? – голос Волдеморта… нет, голос Тома был тихим и с непривычными нотками неуверенности. Гарри сильнее сжал мужчину в объятиях, желая показать, что сомнения Тома безосновательны.

- Уверен, - убежденно ответил Поттер приглушенным голосом из-за того, что он так и не отстранился от шеи Темного Лорда. – Я не передумаю. И я… я надеюсь, что ты тоже, - почти шепотом закончил Гарри неуверенным голосом.

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина, Том поднял руку и зарылся ею в волосы Гарри, начав мягко перебирать пряди, которые он совсем недавно так жестко сжимал.

- Нет, Гарри, я не передумаю. Теперь ты мой.

Поттер широко улыбнулся и крепче сжал Тома в своих объятиях, наслаждаясь тем, что теперь он имеет право на подобное действие, и тем, что сейчас и сам находится в объятиях Темного Лорда, и это было удивительно приятное, просто ни с чем несравнимое ощущение.

- Твой.

Том, судя по всему, тоже наслаждался их объятиями, но в конце концов он тяжело вздохнул и неохотно отстранился. На лице мужчины отражалась непривычная мягкость, а глаза блестели от какого-то непонятного для Гарри чувства, но все это вдруг исчезло, сменившись обычной маской.

- Идем, Гарри. Мы оба испачкались, и я очень сомневаюсь, что хоть один из нас способен дальше заниматься.

Развернувшись, мужчина направился к вешалке у входной двери, где оставил свою мантию, надев которую, вызвал разочарованный вздох со стороны Гарри, ведь от взгляда юноши скрылся такой соблазнительный обнаженный торс.

Том оглянулся через плечо и подарил юноше хитрую ухмылку, заставляя его усмехнуться в ответ и склонить голову в легком смущении. Он отвел Гарри в ванную комнату на втором этаже и велел привести себя в порядок и принять душ, а потом прийти к нему в кабинет. Затем Том вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

До сих пор пребывающий в состоянии легкой эйфории Поттер остался один в изящной мраморной уборной. Произошедшее медленно укладывалось в его голове, то и дело вызывая на губах улыбку.

Подняв руку, Гарри кончиками пальцев коснулся припухших губ и тихо рассмеялся. Отругав себя за такую глупую реакцию, он быстро разделся и шагнул под струи душа.

И все бы хорошо, но юноша вдруг понял, что ему не во что одеться. Не надевать же испачканные в сперме брюки, к тому же, они исчезли с пола, куда он их бросил. Скорее всего, испачканную одежду забрала Микси.

«Какой энергичный домовик», - проворчал себе под нос Гарри, завязывая на талии одно из пушистых полотенец, а второе накидывая на плечи. У него даже палочки с собой не было, они обе остались в сумке, которая, как обычно, находилась в кабинете. Иначе он бы трансфигурировал одно из полотенец в халат.

Осторожно выглянув из ванной, Поттер осмотрелся по сторонам коридора. Сейчас, завернутый лишь в полотенца, он чувствовал себя ужасно беззащитным, и мысль о том, что ему придется в таком виде пройтись по поместью и зайти в кабинет Лорда, чрезвычайно смущала. Отчасти Гарри надеялся, что придет туда раньше Тома и успеет переодеться за это время, но все-таки он очень сильно сомневался в этом.

Поспешно пройдя холл, юноша медленно открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Как он и подозревал, Том уже был там. Поворчав на удачу-злодейку, Гарри вошел в комнату.

Мужчина посмотрел в его сторону, и его брови поползли наверх от вида завернутого в пушистые голубые полотенца юноши. Уголки губ Тома приподнялись, едва скрывая улыбку.

- Микси забрала мою одежду, - пробормотал Гарри. Его лицо окатило жаром, когда он заметил, как жадно алые глаза заскользили по обнаженным участкам его тела. Наконец Том усмехнулся и вернулся к изучению газеты, которую он держал в своих руках.

Поспешно подойдя к своей сумке, Поттер достал из нее кипарисовую палочку и сменный комплект одежды. Он с сомнением осмотрел комнату и уперся взглядом в дверь.

- Ты можешь переодеться здесь, Гарри. Нет ничего, что я бы еще не видел, - произнес Том, и юноша отчетливо расслышал веселье в его голосе. Вспыхнув, Гарри замер на месте.

- Да, но мы ведь не были… вместе до конца, - пробормотал он, но мужчина на это лишь шире усмехнулся.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что я не рассмотрел тебя, когда представилась такая возможность? – весело спросил Том, заставив Гарри покраснеть еще сильнее, хотя ему чрезвычайно понравилась новость о том, что мужчина уже давно за ним наблюдает. В конце концов, с того ритуала в ванной прошло уже очень много времени.

Гарри обиженно надулся, раздраженный своим постоянно растущим смущением, и сбросил с себя полотенца. Он повернулся к стене, выставляя свой зад на обозрение Темному Лорду. Юноша чувствовал, как внимательно рассматривает его Том, но изо всех сил старался не показать свое волнение, пока натягивал на себя брюки и светлого цвета рубашку. Мантию Гарри решил надеть, когда нужно будет возвращаться в школу.

Нервно пригладив волосы, Поттер услышал, как Том позади него рассмеялся. Обернувшись, юноша хмуро посмотрел на веселящегося волшебника, но, не сумев удержать на лице недовольное выражение, снова усмехнулся. Он был слишком счастлив. И пусть иногда Поттер считал себя самым неудачливым человеком на земле, сейчас все было с точностью да наоборот. Конечно, большинство не поняло бы его чувств, но они и не знали настоящего Тома. Никто не знал о нем того, что знал Гарри. Никто не чувствовал того, что чувствовал он. Юноша понимал, что ему предстоит узнать еще очень многое, но именно к этому он и стремился. Он хотел знать о Темном Лорде все, каждый нюанс, каждое событие в его жизни и каждое желание. И Гарри хотел исполнить эти желания. Он хотел быть тем, кто сделает Тома счастливым. Он хотел быть тем единственным, кто заставит мужчину издавать столь прекрасные звуки в моменты близости.

Поттер посмотрел на человека, вольготно сидящего в своем кожаном кресле. На губах мужчины играла дьявольская улыбка, и Гарри очень захотелось усесться к нему на колени, но Том встал, спасая его от столь нелепого порыва.

- Подойди ко мне, Гарри, - протянув руку, позвал он. Гарри сделал два быстрых шага и застыл в футе от мужчины, отчаянно желая подойти ближе, но боясь ошибиться. Он все еще чувствовал себя слишком смущенным и неуверенным, но одновременно был взволнован и обрадован этой просьбе и боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. Гарри знал, что ему нужно поработать над своей уверенностью, пока он еще не начал раздражать Тома, ведь со столь сильным смущением это было затруднительно.

Лорд избавил Гарри от сомнений, стремительно сократив расстояние между ними и проведя рукой по затылку юноши, а потом зарываясь ею в растрепанные волосы.

- Это был твой первый поцелуй, Гарри? – мягко спросил он. Не ожидавший такого вопроса Поттер изумленно открыл рот, потом кивнул и повел плечами, стараясь прийти в себя.

- Ага. Первый. И все остальное… тоже было впервые, - Гарри склонил голову и широко улыбнулся.

Том что-то довольно пробормотал, и юноша, подняв на него глаза, обнаружил, что мужчина смотрит на него жадным взглядом и с широкой, довольной улыбкой на губах.

- Хорошо, - произнес он, прежде чем притянуть Гарри к себе и коснуться его губ своими губами. Движение оказалось быстрым и неожиданным, но на этот раз юноша сориентировался куда быстрее, тут же вернув поцелуй и обняв Тома за талию, зажимая в пальцах тонкую ткань рубашки.

Мужчина отстранился, и Гарри, задыхаясь, посмотрел на него затуманенными от желания глазами. Том потерся бедрами о напрягшийся член Поттера, заставив его застонать.

- О… вот она, радость иметь молодого любовника, - рассмеялся Волдеморт. – Твой организм очень быстро восстанавливается. Я уже предвкушаю то, как буду обучать тебя всем видам наслаждения, которые мужчины могут получить друг от друга, - хрипло прошептал он и подарил Гарри быстрый поцелуй. Тут же представив себе эти картины, Поттер глухо застонал.

- Но сейчас не время, - заметил мужчина и отстранился, вызывая очередной приступ недовольного ворчания со стороны юноши. Усмехнувшись, Том погладил Гарри по щеке и посмотрел на него каким-то непонятным взглядом, полным нетипичного для него чувства. – Тебе пора возвратиться в школу и позавтракать. Приходи после обеда, подозреваю, что сегодня я закончу трансформацию – нам нельзя будет отвлекаться, - он внимательно посмотрел на юношу, и тот застенчиво улыбнулся.

Гарри буквально выволок свое тело в коридор первого этажа. Том проводил его до двери комнаты с Маховиком, и Поттер облегченно вздохнул, когда мужчина дал ему то, чего он так отчаянно желал – поцелуй и осторожное объятие.

Ощущение, появляющееся от близости Тома, невозможно было объяснить. И странная магия занимала в этих ощущениях не последнее место, чем ближе друг к другу они были, тем насыщеннее становилась эта магия. Но в тоже время, это было куда больше чем магия. Каждая клеточка Гарри жаждала Тома. Он хотел держать мужчину в своих объятиях и никогда не отпускать. Мысль о том, что пора возвращаться в Хогвартс, причиняла почти физическую боль. Поттер хотел остаться в поместье навсегда.

Но какую пользу он тогда принесет Тому? Лорду ведь не нужен домашний мальчик. Пока Гарри остается «Золотым мальчиком» в школе, он будет иметь сотни великолепных возможностей, когда придет время захватить школу, например, или устранить Дамблдора.

Юноша уткнулся в плечо Лорда и глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие запахом мужчины. От него пахло мускусом с примесью аромата какого-то шампуня или геля для душа, который он недавно использовал.

Наконец, Гарри отстранился, но при этом Том успел еще раз чмокнуть его в губы и усмехнуться. Поттер вошел в комнату с Маховиком и прокрутил на нем два оборота назад, возвращаясь к семи двадцати пяти утра, когда его более ранняя версия должна была переодеваться в уборной на втором этаже, готовясь к занятиям в тренажерном зале.

Гарри чуть не рассмеялся от мысли о том, чем будет заниматься его двойник в ближайшие два часа. Сам он до сих пор с трудом верил в произошедшее.

Поттер вышел в холл и, активировав порт-ключ, вернулся в Хогвартс со скрытой усмешкой на губах.

Сегодня среда, так что первой пары у него не было, а второй стояли Чары. Рон никогда не вставал в среду к завтраку, отдавая предпочтение нескольким лишним часам сна.

У Гермионы сегодня тоже не было первой пары, потом шли Чары, а после обеда Древние Руны. Но в отличие от Рона, девушка всегда вставала к завтраку, так что Гарри знал, что этим утром ему придется с ней увидеться.

Он вошел в башню Гриффиндора и, до сих пор витая в своих мыслях, направился к дивану и рухнул на него с блаженной улыбкой на губах.

- Где ты был? – этот голос заставил Гарри удивленно приподняться. Напротив него на таком же диване сидели Гермиона и Джинни, со всех сторон обложенные книгами и пергаментами. Он даже не заметил их сначала.

- Э… - юноша удивленно приоткрыл рот. Его голова все еще была полна образами мягких ласк, стальной хватки, сжимающей его волосы и ощущениями, которые вызывали зубы и язык Тома, исследующие его шею.

Со стороны Джинни вдруг раздался задушенный вздох, и Поттер непонимающе посмотрел на нее.

- Это засос! – прошипела она с сияющими от любопытства и веселья глазами.

Гарри ощутил, как вспыхнуло его лицо, и рукой коснулся шеи. Но потом понял, что не знает, с какой стороны стоит метка, ведь Том подробно изучил каждый кусочек кожи на его шее.

Вот черт, что если их больше чем…

- Несколько засосов! – продолжила Джинни. – А это что, след от зубов?

- Мерлиновы яйца! – застонав, Гарри буквально подпрыгнул с дивана, быстро осматривая гостиную на предмет лишних наблюдателей, которых он мог не заметить. Но в комнате, кроме них самих, никого больше не было.

- Сядь, Гарри! Прекрати паниковать и послушай, - произнесла Джинни, до сих пор широко ухмыляясь. – Одна моя соседка знает отличные чары, которые скрывают такого рода вещи. Я спрошу у нее, - с этими словами она соскочила с дивана и помчалась к лестнице.

Изумленный и смущенный, Гарри смотрел в удаляющуюся спину Джинни, прежде чем снова рухнуть на диван. Он нерешительно посмотрел на Гермиону, девушка выглядела потрясенной и… веселящейся.

Она открыла свою сумку и начала там рыться, а чуть погодя достала оттуда небольшое зеркальце. Гарри удивился тому, что у Гермионы есть такая вещичка, и, видимо, его недоумение отразилось на лице.

- Я купила его после бала, - в защитной манере произнесла она, не встречаясь с Поттером глазами.

- И как ваши с Виктором дела? – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – До сих пор встречаетесь в библиотеке?

Гермиона вспыхнула и опустила голову, прежде чем шутливо нахмуриться ему. Она протянула юноше зеркальце, и как только он взял его, девушка достала палочку и, указав ею на зеркальце, применила Увеличивающие чары. И когда зеркальце стало размером с обеденную тарелку, Поттер приступил к изучению своей внешности. Как же он был благодарен, что этим утром гостиная оказалась пуста!  
Вся его шея пестрила темно-красными с пурпурным оттенком метками, плюс на ней отчетливо выделялись несколько следов от зубов. На челюсти также обнаружилось несколько засосов. Сейчас Гарри разрывали две эмоции: смущение и внезапно обрушившееся возбуждение, когда он вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах получил эти метки.

Внезапно Поттер понял, что ухмыляется, поэтому он застенчиво склонил голову и применил к зеркалу Уменьшающие чары.

Прочистив горло, он вернул зеркальце обратно.

- Э… спасибо.

Гермиона приподняла бровь и посмотрела на него взглядом, ясно говорящим «ты должен это объяснить».

На ступеньках появилась Джинни, возвратившаяся из спальни девочек, и подошла к ним. Через несколько минут и все тех же понимающих улыбок чары были наложены, и Гарри выглядел как обычно.

Когда он снова изучал свое отражение в зеркале, ему было почти грустно от того, что следы от их с Томом близости исчезли. Ведь эти отметины, как ничто иное, подтверждали реальность происходившего.

- Спасибо вам обеим за помощь. Я действительно это ценю, - сказал Гарри.

- Ну? – голос Гермионы был пропитан нетерпеливостью.

Поттер посмотрел на нее самым невинным и непонимающим из своих взглядов.

- Что «ну»?

Джинни расхохоталась, а Гермиона зарычала.

- Ну уж нет, Гарри Поттер! – начала она. – Ты не уйдешь отсюда без объяснений! Что случилось? Как… кто ответственен за… за… это?

Гарри переводил взгляд с одной девушки на другую, понимая, что начинает паниковать. Он знал, что не сможет уйти от ответа, но сейчас он должен рассказать все хоть и убедительно, но в тоже время далеким от правды. Подходящая история уже сложилась в его голове, оставалось надеяться, что прозвучит она правдоподобно.

Еще раз осмотрев гостиную, Поттер встал и подошел к дивану девушек. Он достал палочку с пером феникса и применил чары Приватности.

- Я встречаюсь с кое-кем, - признался он шепотом, продолжая оглядываться вокруг, словно все еще боясь быть подслушанным.

- Правда? – практически взвизгнула Джинни. – С кем?

- Я не могу рассказать вам. Он… ему это не понравится. Он не хочет, чтобы об этом знал хоть кто-нибудь, включая его семью. Ясно?

- Мы никому не расскажем, Гарри! – проявила настойчивость Гермиона, уязвленная тем, что он не хочет довериться им.

- Дело не в том, что я не доверяю вам. Я просто не могу так рисковать. Это не только мой секрет. Кроме того, я уже однажды доверил тебе и Флер один секрет, и хотя вы никому о нем не рассказали, он все равно стал достоянием общественности. Я до сих пор не знаю, как об этом пронюхала Скитер, но факт остается фактом.

- Но Скитер пропала несколько месяцев назад. Об этом говорилось в Пророке. Никто не знает, что с ней случилось, - сказала Джинни.

- Верно, но я не уверен, что метод, с помощью которого она шпионила, не доступен кому-нибудь еще. Как я уже сказал, этот секрет не только мой. Если его родители одним прекрасным утром откроют Ежедневный Пророк и наткнутся на статью с заголовком о том, их сын прославился на весь этот чертов мир, ведь он встречается с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил… это будет… это будет ужасно. Я просто не могу так с ним поступить. Вы понимаете? – самым искренним тоном и умоляющим выражением на лице произнес Поттер.

- О, Гарри, - сочувственно ответила Гермиона. – Конечно. Ты же знаешь, что мы поможем тебе. Мы твои друзья и поможем тебе, чтобы не произошло.

Джинни с энтузиазмом закивала.

- Спасибо вам. Это действительно много для меня значит, - застенчиво улыбнулся Гарри, но зло ухмыльнулся про себя. Он всегда сможет использовать это в своих целях.

- Так долго вы уже встречаетесь? – спросила Джинни тихим, но взволнованным голосом.

- Мы видимся довольно часто, но сегодня утром мы впервые… что-то сделали, - признал Гарри, улыбнувшись от воспоминаний.

- Должно быть, то, что вы делали, было невероятно страстным, раз ты оказался в таком состоянии, - с ухмылкой заметила Джинни.

Гарри вспыхнул, но улыбка на его губах стали только шире.

- Это был мой первый поцелуй, - правдиво признался Поттер. Он был рад хоть с кем-нибудь разделить этот значимый в его жизни эпизод, пусть он и был со всех сторон подменен ложью.

- Правда? – воскликнула Джинни. – Это здорово, Гарри. Это было приятно?

Юноша неожиданно рассмеялся:

– Приятно? Это было восхитительно… потрясающе! Этот поцелуй превзошел все мои ожидания и надежды! Я… Мерлин, думаю, я… - он замолчал на полуслове.

- Что же, Гарри? – подгоняла Гермиона.

- Я думаю, что люблю его, - на грани слышимости закончил Гарри. Он же любит? А знает ли он, что такое любовь? Юноша решительно кивнул самому себе. Если любовь существует, тот это именно она.

- Я хочу сказать… все только начинается. Мы только сегодня определились с нашими чувствами, хотя подходили к этому несколько месяцев. Я… я действительно думаю, что люблю его.

- Ух ты… - прошептала Джинни.

Гермиона же выглядела ошеломленной. Наконец, она заговорила:

- Вы встречаетесь уже несколько месяцев?

Гарри кивнул и придал своему лицу виноватое выражение.

- Да… извините, что держал это от вас в секрете, но вы уже поняли почему. Я просто не могу подвергать его риску. Я вам доверяю, честно, но рисковать не могу. Этот секрет не только мой, чтобы я мог рассказать о нем.

Гермиона выглядела немного разочарованной, но все же кивнула.

- Я понимаю, Гарри. Я не буду лгать: мне больно, но я понимаю. Но пожалуйста, не скрывай больше ничего от нас. Мы же твои друзья, и ты можешь рассчитывать на нас! Мы всегда тебе поможем.

Поттер улыбнулся и посмотрел на них из-под ресниц.

- Спасибо вам обеим. Я действительно это ценю. И честно… это так здорово, когда можно с кем-то поговорить. Даже если я не могу рассказать подробности.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 25

- Знаешь, я впечатлена тем, как спокойно ты это восприняла, Джинни, - произнесла Гермиона, когда этим вечером они вдвоем сидели в комнате Грейнджер. Она предложила Джинни помочь с эссе по Арифмантике. Поэтому сейчас они занимались домашней работой наверху, пока в гостиной близнецы, Ли Джордан и Симус Финниган были заняты тем, что обучали несколько студентов игре в маггловский покер. И обучение это, к сожалению, проходило слишком шумно.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Джинни, стараясь сделать вид, что не понимает о чем идет речь.

- Мы обе знаем, что ты чувствуешь к Гарри, - Гермиона приподняла бровь, пресекая любые возражения.

Джинни поморщилась.

- Да… и дело не только в том, что он Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но и в том, что он в первый год моего обучения спас мне жизнь. Поэтому нет ничего удивительно в том, что это вскружило мне голову, - оборонительно произнесла Джинни.

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась.

- И все же я повторюсь, что поражена твоему спокойствию.

Вздохнув, Джинни отложила перо.

- Когда я впервые из газеты узнала, что Гарри гей, я просто не хотела этому верить. Я была абсолютно уверена, что это очередной вздор. Но потом Гарри сам в этом признался, думаю, именно в тот момент я поняла, что между нами никогда не завяжутся хоть какие-нибудь романтические отношения. Отчасти я до сих пор не могу в это поверить, но все же я почти полностью смирилась.

Раз к нам не применима фраза «и жили они долго и счастливо», я решила стать ему другом. А как только я поняла, что мое будущее с «прекрасным принцем» вылетело в окно, мое смущения почти исчезло. Ты заметила, что теперь в его присутствии я веду себя куда свободнее.

- Да. И это здорово, Джинни, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

Уизли пожала плечами.

- Возможно. Но как я говорила ранее, отчасти я до сих пор не верю в это. И мне тяжело воспринимать тот факт, что Гарри нежничал с парнем, который оставил на нем столько засосов!

Гермиона покраснела, но все же ухмыльнулась и с энтузиазмом закивала.

- Я знаю! Я никогда и подумать не могла, что подобные метки появятся на его теле. Но опять же, я раньше и не допускала возможности, что Гарри будет _**так**_ танцевать на Святочном Балу с Флер.

- Не напоминай мне о той ночи, - застонала Джинни. – Я чуть лужицей не растеклась, просто наблюдая за ним.

Они рассмеялись и замолчали на мгновения, вспоминая события той ночи.

- Мне интересно кто это, - через несколько минут задумчиво произнесла Джинни.

- Хмм?

- Тот, с кем целовался Гарри. Мне интересно кто он.

- Не знаю. Хотя мне тоже любопытно, но у Гарри есть причины, чтобы держать это в секрете. Газеты никогда не оставят его в покое. Просто представь, что произойдет, если журналисты узнают, что он с кем-то встречается.

Джинни серьезно кивнула.

- Он просто не может отделаться от всего этого, да?

- Да, не может, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Кто бы ни был этот парень, надеюсь, он заслуживает Гарри. Он имеет право на счастье. Мерлин свидетель, Гарри уже познал несчастье во всех мыслимых и немыслимых формах за прежние годы, - горько закончила девушка, вспоминая об ужасных маггловских родственниках Гарри.

- Да, - со вздохом кивнула Джинни.

– –

Внезапно почувствовав, как начала возрастать парселмагия вокруг Тома, Гарри опустил книгу. Он поднял взгляд и с трепетом посмотрел, как сидящий в нескольких футах от него мужчина начинает преображаться прямо на его глазах.

Кожа Тома приобрела бледно-серый оттенок и местами трансформировалась в чешую. Нос сравнялся, превратившись в две узкие щели. Губы начали сужаться, пока не исчезли вовсе, шея же удлинилась, а по ее бокам появилось нечто очень напоминающее капюшон кобры.

Волосы и брови начали истончаться и исчезли, оставляя гладкую, белесо-серую голову. Уши уменьшились, превратившись в две небольшие шишечки с отверстиями, а глаза, и до этого красные, сузились еще больше так, что белка теперь не было видно вообще.

- Ничего себе… - благоговейно прошептал Гарри, а когда трансформация завершилась, он чуть не задохнулся от хлынувшей во все стороны магии.

Том… или правильнее будет называть его Волдеморт, пока он в таком обличии. Ведь сейчас он выглядел именно как Волдеморт… он сидел несколько мгновений на месте, скапливая силу, а потом медленно поднялся на ноги. Гарри тоже вскочил на ноги, все еще охваченный благоговением перед человеком, которого он видел перед собой.

- Это… тяжело ли трансформироваться в первый раз? – с любопытством спросил Поттер.

Волдеморт рассмеялся и ответил с легкими шипящими нотками: - Нет, Гарри. Ссейчасс вссе намного проще. Первая транссформация даетсся намного сложнее. Но каждая посследующая попытка легче предыдущей, а потом проссто привыкаешь к этому.

Гарри кивнул, думая о том, что змеиная трансформация проходит по такому же принципу.

- Так… ничего себе… - голос Поттера стих, пока его глаза осматривали новое обличие Лорда сверху донизу. Он чувствовал, как откликается его собственная парселмагия. Она кружила вокруг него мощными потоками, горяча кровь. – Черт возьми… со мной явно что-то не так, раз я считаю тебя невыносимо соблазнительным в таком обличии, - удивительно хриплым голосом произнес Гарри.

Волдеморт усмехнулся и приподнял безволосую бровь. Быстро сократив расстояние между ними, Лорд обхватил затылок Гарри своими серыми длинными пальцами и прижался к губам юноши своим ртом. Поттер застонал в экстазе, чувствуя, как магия мужчина пронзает его насквозь, а колени становятся ватными. Сжав в кулаке расстегнутую мантию Лорда, Гарри потянул его на себя, но Волдеморт отстранился, давая им обоим возможность отдышаться.

- Ты… проссто невероятен, - широкая ухмылка расползлась по безгубому лицу.

- Чт… почему? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь вновь сократить расстояние между ними.

- Потому что находишь в моем нынешнем обличии что-то желанное, - усмехнулся Волдеморт. Но Поттер рассмотрел в красных глазах намек на совсем другую эмоцию.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Гарри медленно поднял руку и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев кожи на шее Волдеморта. Лорд немного повернул голову, предоставляя больше места для осторожных ласк, и Поттер заметно обрадовался такому поощрению. Он мягко погладил белесо-серую кожу, запоминая странную, гладкую текстуру, а потом припал к шее мужчины губами.

Гарри нерешительно лизнул ее, все еще не уверенный в своих действиях, но с каждой секундой уверенность его росла. Он отстранился и заглянул в алые глаза, посмотревшие на него с неописуемым желанием. Внезапно по змеевидному лицу прошла рябь, и через мгновение перед Гарри престало красивое лицо Тома Риддла.

Поттер улыбнулся и потянулся к мужчине, тот же наоборот склонился ниже, позволяя их губам встретиться. То, что начиналось как легкое касание губ, очень скоро переросло в страстный поцелуй, сопровождавшийся ласками рук.

В конце концов, сегодня им было, что праздновать. Том завершил свою трансформацию и скоро все придет в движение.

– –

- Гарри, ты должен это увидеть! – неотложным тоном произнесла Гермиона, подойдя к Гарри сзади в Большом Зале. Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как Том закончил свою трансформацию и Поттер предполагал, что сегодняшняя ночь в поместье будет особенной. Оставалась надеяться, что разговор с Гермионой не задержит его надолго.

- Что случилось? – обернувшись, заинтересованно спросил он.

Девушка посмотрела по сторонам, словно проверяя зал на наличие соглядатаев. И Гарри заметил за ее плечом такую же обеспокоенную Джинни.

- Это касается книги, Гарри. Нам нужно пойти в какое-нибудь уединенное место.

Кивнув, Поттер встал со скамейки, на которой сидел все это время.

- Конечно. Я потом смогу заглянуть на кухню и прихватить там чего-нибудь съестного. Пошли.

Он оглянулся на Рона, который что-то восторженно обсуждал с Симусом и пятикурсником, которого Гарри почти не знал. Уизли даже не заметил, что они уходят, поэтому Поттер решил не забивать свою голову такими мелочами.

Он привел Джинни и Гермиону в пустой класс и по настоянию последней, наложил на комнату чары Приватности.

- Мне точно нужно будет выучить такое, - заметила Джинни, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри создает защиту.

- Это не сложно. Так о чем разговор?

Гермиона полезла в свою сумку и достала из нее сшитые в книгу пергаменты с переводом, открыв отмеченную страницу, девушка протянула ему их. Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на девушку, но она лишь кивнула на книгу, тогда он посмотрел на Джинни, которая тут же закатила глаза: - Просто прочти!

Г.в 14252

В год Гилдреда Второго, 14,200, круг из Образа и Времени собрался вновь и предсказал конец этого мира. Тогда наша великая раса покинула свой последний дом, стоявший на грани уничтожения. Печаль наша была велика, именно поэтому раз в век мы созываем круг. У нас было много времени на подготовку, этот конец света наступил бы не ранее тысячелетия. Высший Совет не видел проблемы в том, чтобы покинуть этот мир задолго до наступления конца света, с тяжелым сердцем оставив позади себя такое множество разнообразных существ. Мы могли спасти лишь себя. Волшебные существа этого мира должны были сами о себе позаботиться. Но еще в этом мире существовали люди, не наделенные магическим даром, именно они согласно нашему пророчеству разрушат этот мир. Мы не можем спасти никого из них. Все что нам остается – уйти.

Г.т 14252

Высшие сумели обратиться к Магии этого мира, и она рассказала им о его судьбе. Магия с помощью магических уз наблюдала за Детьми и понимала, что они погибнут от рук не магических Людей, распространяющихся на земле словно паразиты.

Магия уже знала о наступающем конце света и не нуждалась в наших предостережениях. Высшие засвидетельствовали ее слова о стремлении спасти Детей.

Но Магия не могла самолично спасти мир, она не имела права использовать свои способности для подобного вмешательства. Она могла лишь обеспечить Детей подходящими средствами и направить по правильному пути для собственного спасения.

Мы наблюдали за волшебными существами, которые смешивали свою кровь с обычными людьми, именно их потомство наделялось магией, и они должны были развить этот дар. Но Магия считала, что сами люди не должны завладеть этой силой, иначе они приведут с собой конец.

Она решила избрать среди магических смесков тех, кто сумел бы достойно принять эту силу и сохранить ее. Но как только обычные люди сумеет украсть магию у хранителей, наступит конец света.

Г.т 14309

Смесок из человека и волшебства пришел к власти. Он - ребенок отца демона и матери Человека, он – Мерлин Амброзиус. Магия нарекла его первым Лордом Темной Магии. Он примкнул к обычному Человеку, королю среди Людей и имя ему было Артур Пендрэгон. Единокровная сестра Артура, сводная по матери, тоже владела магией. Ее матерью была фея обладающая огромными силами. Ее имя Моргана ЛяФэй и она – первый Лорд Светлой Магии. Магия выбрала этих двоих, чтобы они встали в главе Магии и Людей, чтобы они охраняли Магия от посягательств Людей. Два Лорда должны постоянно бороться друг с другом, чтобы поддерживать баланс, и в тоже время, они должны раскрывать тайны Магии лишь достойным. Каждое поколение должно будет избирать новых Лордов: Светлого и Темного, для выполнения этого задания.

Лорды охраняют Магию от обычных Людей. И если им удастся это – они смогут спасти себяи остальных магических существ от Конца Света. Если же они падут перед обычными людьми – они все обречены.

Хватит ли этих мер, чтобы спасти мир? Мы не знаем. Мы можешь лишь молиться за этот мир, ведь мы закончили последние приготовления. Мы нашли новую родину и большинство из нас готово уйти. Что случиться с эти миром, который за эти тысячелетия мы привыкли назвать домом? Спасет ли план Магии Детей? Предрешена ли их судьба? Об этом мы никогда не узнаем, ведь однажды уйдя, мы никогда не возвращаемся.

Закончив читать, Гарри задумался на секунду.

- Это последние страницы книги? – спросил он, подняв взгляд на Гермиону и Джинни.

- Нет, - ответила Гермиона, качая головой, - до сюда мы перевели. Это предпоследние страницы.

- Нам нужно закончить перевод, - Поттер снова посмотрел на кипу пергаментов в своих руках.

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина, потом Гермиона заговорила: - Ты… Ты думаешь, это правда?

- Не знаю. Но думаю, это вполне возможно. Я точно знаю, что обладатели парселтанга – потомки людей и змей Нага.

- Нага! – задохнулась от изумления Джинни.

- Откуда ты узнал об этом? – спросила Гермиона.

Гарри поднял взгляд, обдумывая ответ.

- Я… сумел отыскать книгу по истории парселмагии. Я специально заказал ее еще в начале года, хотя она обошлась мне в маленькое состояние, - легко солгал он. – Если быть точным, где-то в Ноябре. Тогда я только подготавливался к заданию с драконами. В той книге говорилось, что способность к парселмагии исходит от Нага. Парселмагия – их тип магии.

Именно поэтому мне не нужна палочка. Это очень схоже с магией домашних эльфов и гоблинов, ведь они тоже не используют палочек. Нага тоже не нуждались в них для своего типа магии. Парселмагии. Именно поэтому у парселтанга существует своя письменность. Нага тоже вели летописи.

Гермиона и Джинни выглядели ошеломленными.

- Но как все это объясняет появление магглорожденных? – внезапно спросила Джинни, мельком взглянув на Гермиону.

- Полагаю, эти дети рождаются у сквибов, некогда принадлежащих магическим семьям, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Ты считаешь, что мои потомки сквибы! – воскликнула Гермиона и задумалась на мгновение. – Удивлюсь, если это окажется правдой…. Интересно, есть ли способы, чтобы удостовериться в этом.

- Я почти уверен, что с этим справится Гринготтс, - повел плечом Гарри.

- О! Спорю, что справятся! – воскликнула Джинни.

- Что? Гоблины? Как? – спросила Гермиона.

- У них есть специальный тест по крови, который определяет родословную. Это один из способов, по которому они распределяют неактивные хранилища для наследников, предъявляющих на них права.

- Разве это не темное искусство? Магия Крови запрещена! – негодующе воскликнула Гермиона.

- Пфф, - фыркнул Гарри. – Гоблинам наплевать на законы Министерства. Это независимая нация, заключившая взаимовыгодный договор с магическим правительством. Согласно ему гоблины не обязаны подчиняться законам Министерства. Особенно когда эти законы касаются чего-то столь полезного, как магия крови. Этот запрет вызван невежеством и страхом. Магию крови едва ли можно назвать темными искусствами.

- Тебе нравится этот тип магии? – спросила Джинни, по ее виду было ясно, что это предположение ей не нравится.

- Если бы не магия крови, я бы сейчас не стоял здесь. Моя мать использовала жертвенный кровный ритуал «Жизнь за Жизнь», именно это спасло меня от убивающего проклятия.

Обе девушки лишились дара речи от этой новости. Наконец, Гермиона взяла себя в руки.

- Чт… как… как ты узнал об этом?

- Я провел небольшое расследование. Поспрашивал некоторых людей и отыскал несколько разных способов, которые могли объяснить произошедшее той ночью. Все убеждали меня, что это я остановил Волдеморта, но я был уверен, что это сделала моя мать. Не я. Я был вполне обычным малышом. Дамблдор говорил, что той ночью, когда Волдеморт пытался убить меня, он передал мне часть своей магии и вместе с ней парселтанг, но я думаю, что это просто пробудило то, что было во мне изначально.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила Гермиона.

- Я не удивлюсь, если один из моих предков был носителем крови нага. Велик шанс, что этот геном, переходя из поколения в поколение, просто был утерян. Но когда Волдеморт напал на меня, ритуал, проведенный моей материю, перевернул все с ног на голову, и часть его магии оказалась во мне. Но я не думаю, что этого оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы наделить меня парселтпнгом. Я убежден, что во мне уже была кровь нага, и магия Волдеморта просто пробудила ее во мне.

Минуту они хранили молчание, усваивая новую информацию.

- Ты уверена, что не перепутала имя Мерлина с Морганой? – внезапно спросила Джинни.

- Хмм?

- Ну, из перевода получается, что Мерлин был Темным Лордом! Это сумасшествие! В то время как Моргана ЛеФай – Светлый Лорд! Это не может быть правдой.

- Не знаю… - медленно сказала Гермиона. – Я читала, что Моргана ЛеФай была знаменита редким даром исцеления. А это самая Светлая магия, которая только существует.

- И только то, что Мерлин известен как «величайший маг в истории», вовсе не означает, что он не практиковал темную магию, - заметил Гарри.

- Но Темные Лорды не помогают людям! – прошипела Джинни.

- Кто сказал? – оборонительно спросил Поттер.

- Но… но они Темные!

- Темный, знаешь ли, не синоним дьявольскому – скрестив руки на груди, Гарри дерзко приподнял брови. – Темная и Светлая – отрасли магии и в них есть сходство. Кроме того, для них не существует нравственного критерия.

Гермиона и Джинни нахмурились и обеспокоенно посмотрели на него. По этому взгляду Поттер понял, что пора отступать.

- Эй, я просто решил побыть адвокатом дьявола. В любом случае, все нас интересующее мы прочтем здесь.

- Гарри прав, - согласилась Гермиона. – И как он и сказал, даже если Мерлин технически Темный Лорд он был первым, и в то время это означало совсем другое, чем сейчас. В любом случае, вы думаете, что это правда? А что насчет информации о… о конце света?

- Для них это было что-то вроде пророчества и в нем говорилось, что причиной апокалипсиса станут магглы, - медленно произнес Гарри.

- Я думаю, тут имеется в виду, что они станут причиной конца света, _**если**_ украдут нашу магию, - произнесла Джинни.

- И в предотвращении конца света заключается задание Лордов, - прошептал Гарри, все больше осознавая смысл. – Вот почему Волдеморт первоначально был против магглов. Он считал, что этого не произойдет, если уничтожить их до того как они уничтожат нас.

- Что? – спросила Джинни.

- Нет! Не может быть! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Ты же не думаешь, что он знал об этом? – спросила она, кивая на переведенную копию книги.

Гарри медленно кивнул, мысли его крутились вокруг последнего открытия.

Том пытается спасти мир, и никто даже не знает об этом!

- Но первоначальный план провалился. Этот мир перенаселен магглами. И их технологии развиваются невероятно быстро. Впрочем, геноцид никогда не был решением проблем. Кроме того, такой подход дал бы им узнать о нас и начать борьбу. Дал бы повод, чтобы украсть нашу магию, - продолжал Гарри. – Поэтому должен быть иной способ, чтобы предотвратить этот… конец света.

Вот чем Том сейчас занят. Он пытается найти другой способ…

- Как думаешь, кто Светлый Лорд? – внезапно спросила Джинни.

- Хмм? – отозвался Гарри, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

- Здесь говорится, что в каждом поколении есть Светлый и Темный Лорд и они сражаются за поддержание баланса. Их обоих объединяет общая цель: спасти мир… верно? Если Волдеморт это Тесный Лорд, то…

- Дамблдор, - уверено кивнул Гарри. – Однозначно Дамблдор.

- Это имеет смысл, - согласилась Гермиона. – Вероятно это именно он.

- Тогда, Дамблдор знает об этом? – Джинни кивнула на перевод.

Гарри задумался на мгновение, но потом покачал головой.

- Не думаю, что он знает. Но если и знает, то трактует неправильно. Или, возможно, считает, что сможет спасти всех. Он думает, что может спасти и магглов и магов. Волдеморт же готов пожертвовать магглами, чтобы спасти нас.

Джинни и Гермиона потрясенно замерли на месте.

- Ты намекаешь, что Волдеморт пытается спасти мир? – спросила Джинни тоном, ясно говорящим, что она считает Гарри по меньшей мере психом. – Это абсурдно!

- Я ни на что не намекаю! – возразил он. – Лично мне хочется знать, почему он все это делает. Почему он пришел за мной и убил моих родителей. Если на все это существует причина, я хочу ее знать!

- Ему не нужны причины, он просто психопат! – завопила Джинни.

- Так ты считаешь всех темных магов Британии, следующих за ним, психопатами? Сказать честно? Мне больше нравится мысль, что мои родители погибли от руки того, кто боролся за важное для нас дело, а не потому, что их навестил псих, который наслаждается убийствами.

- Не вижу большой разницы, - парировала Джинни, но уже не таким уверенным голосом. – В любом случае, почему ты так стараешься выставить этого монстра человеком? Он убил твоих родителей. Он несколько раз пытался убить тебя! Он… он создал тот д-дневник и пытался убить меня!

- Я не пытаюсь очеловечить его! А просто пытаюсь понять, ясно? Почему из столь многочисленных магов он выбрал именно меня? Потому что он приходил именно за мной, а не за моими родителями. И мои родители знали, что он ищет меня. Именно поэтому моя мама заранее подготовилась к кровному ритуалу. Она знала, что Волдеморт попытается убить меня. Почему? Дамблдор знает, но ничего мне не рассказывает!

- Что ты имеешь в виду, под «он знает»?

- Я спрашивал его об этом на первом курсе, после того как убил Квиррелла и он сказал, что я еще слишком юн, чтобы знать об этом. Тем временем, я год за годом продолжал сталкиваться с Волдемортом, совершенно не подготовленный к этому и не понимающий, что вообще происходит. Все то, что я умею, я научился этому самостоятельно, потому что Дамблдор отказывался тренировать меня. Почему? Чего он на самом деле хочет от меня? Я думаю, что это очень важные вопросы, и я имею права знать на них ответы.

- Ты знал, о чем говориться в этой книге? – в никуда спросила Гермиона, заставив Гарри насторожиться. – Где ты взял ее?

Гарри приоткрыл рот, пытаясь придумать ответ. К счастью, сделал он это быстро.

- Мне сказали, что в этой книге есть кое-что важное. Кое-что, что поможет мне разобраться в происходящем. Это было просто… неопределенно и непонятно, но мне рассказали, как найти эту книгу и что это очень важно. Так оно и оказалось.

- Кто рассказал? – осторожно спросила Гермиона.

Гарри шумно сглотнул. Он понимал, что то, что он собирается сказать может вызвать очередной приступ паранойи у Гермионы, но это лучшее, что он смог придумать.

- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что это была Магия? – поежившись, спросил Гарри.

- Магия? – с непроницаемым лицом повторила Гермиона.

- Да, что-то вроде, хм… сущности Магии. Ты ведь знаешь, как иногда она ощущается? Думаю, это было что-то вроде видения? – закончил Гарри, хотя это больше напоминало вопрос, нежели утверждение.

- Видение? О, Мерлин! – застонала Джинни, а Гермиона скептически посмотрела на них обоих.

- Гарри, что если сущность магии здесь не причем? Что если это дело рук Волдеморта? Ты же говорил, что в начале года у тебя были какие-то странные кошмары. Может это один из них, или какая-то хитрость?

- Это всего лишь книга, Гермиона! И я точно уверен, что Волдеморт не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Честно! - это всего-навсего осколок его души…

- Как ты можешь быть уверенным в этом?

- Все видения о Волдеморте всегда сопровождались болью в шраме. Но в тот раз все было по-другому, - решительно закончил Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

Гермиона нахмурилась и неодобрительно поджала губы, но ничего не сказала в ответ.

- В любом случае, я думаю, что это важная информация. Нам нужно перевести все до конца и разобраться в этом.

Согласившись на этом, они разошлись. Гарри взглянул на часы и недовольно заворчал о потерянном времени. Ему едва ли хватит времени, чтобы добраться до защиты замка и переместиться в поместье.

Проникнув в уборную, он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и, использовав заглушающие чары, направился к выходу из замка, к границе защиты. Его мысли до сих пор были заняты прочтенным переводом и он беспокоился о том, как воспримет эту новость Том. Гарри не рассказал ему ни о книге, ни о том, то ее переводом занимались Гермиона и Джинни. Он сам не понимал, почему умолчал об этом.

Гарри подозревал, что он просто хотел разобраться в этом самостоятельно. Но не решит ли Том, что он еще что-то от него скрывает? Гарри совершенно не нравилась мысль о том, что Риддл может заподозрить его хоть в чем-то, а тем более в предательстве. Особенно учитывая их особые «отношения». Гарри боялся, как бы это не отразилась ни них.

Поттер раздраженно вздохнул. Ему нужно поговорить с Томом. Он не собирается хранить от него секреты, как бы ни опасался реакции мужчины. Ему просто нужно быть честным. Гарри давно стало казаться, что книга не расскажет ему ни о чем важном, разве что только посвятит в небольшой кусочек истории вымершей расы. По крайней мере, он думал что вымершей. Ведь из книги получается, что они не умерли, а переселились.

Достигнув границы защиты, Гарри закатал рукав и, активировав порт-ключ, исчез с негромким хлопком.

– –

Гарри поднимался по ступенькам, когда позади него раздался еще один хлопок. Обернувшись, он увидел своего седого учителя по Защите «Грюма». Поттер усмехнулся. Это был тот редкий случай, когда они прибыли в поместье одновременно, ведь Барти приходил сюда очень редко.

- Здравствуй, Барти, - Гарри замер на ступеньках, ожидая, когда мужчина нагонит его. «Грюм» усмехнулся и начал подниматься вверх.

- Поттер, - кивнул он головой.

- Наш Лорд восстановил свое прежнее обличие. Так что не удивляйся, - сказал Поттер, пока они поднимались по ступенькам.

- Восстановил? Ты видел это? – с горящими глазами спросил «Грюм».

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул: - Видел. Он великолепен.

Они подошли к двери кабинета и Поттер негромко постучал.

- Входите, - раздался из-за двери приказ, Гарри немного приоткрыл ее и заглянул внутрь. Волдеморт сидел в своем кресле за столом, а напротив него в одном из трех кресел обустроился Северус Снейп. Гарри усмехнулся.

Снейп слегка повернулся и нахмурился, увидев его в дверном проеме.

- Мы оба здесь. Он… он в курсе того, кто еще с нами? – спросил Гарри, указывая подбородком на своего профессора зельеварения, а потом качнув головой себе за плечо.

Волдеморт усмехнулся и немного склонил голову: - Да, Гарри. Вы оба можете войти.

На лице Северуса промелькнуло замешательство и любопытство, но уже в следующую секунду их сменило бесстрастие.

Гарри распахнул дверь и уверенно зашел в комнату, усаживаясь в кресло по правую руку от Снейпа. Профессор с ненавистью посмотрел на него, впрочем, мужчина тут же снова перевел взгляд на дверь. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за тем, как глаза Снейпа отразили полное неверие, когда в комнату вошел «Грозный Глаз» Грюм и, посмотрев на профессора, усмехнулся ему.

- Ты! – задохнулся от изумления Северус. Его лицо отражало такое неподдельное потрясение, что Гарри, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Снейп тут же прожег его взглядом, но Гарри продолжал ухмыляться, наблюдая за тем, как экс-аврор пересекает комнату и усаживается в последнее свободное кресло.

Волдеморт не потратил много времени на то, чтобы объяснить Снейпу кто такой «Грюм» на самом деле, но Гарри все равно получил удовольствие, наблюдая за реакцией мастера зелий на это откровение. Профессор прибыл в поместье на полчаса раньше их с «Грюмом», так что он уже отчитался о своем задании. Следующие пятнадцать минут Лорд давал профессорам новые задания, которые сводились к внимательному наблюдению за событиями, особенно за действиями Дамблдора и его приспешниками.

На этом же собрании «Грюму» сообщили, что он не будет преподавать Защиту в следующем году. И дело было не только в «проклятой» должности, но и в том, что держать настоящего Грюма в чемодане так долго будет затруднительно. Да и сейчас здоровье экс-аврора заметно ослабло, и Барти боялся, что он не протянет оставшиеся шесть недель.

Профессорам так же было приказано следить и немедленно докладывать обо всех слухах касательно преданности Гарри Поттера.

Когда собрание закончилось, Волдеморт приказал Гарри задержаться. Снейп злорадно усмехнулся юноше, выходя из комнаты. Барти же улыбнулся и кивнул головой в прощальном жесте.

Как только магия обоих волшебников исчезла из поместья, Волдеморт принял расслабленную позу и со вздохом превратился в Тома Риддла. Гарри улыбнулся и, достав палочку, отлевитировал все три кресла в угол комнаты, усаживаясь возле кресла Тома.

Длинные пальцы тут же заняли свое место в волосах юноши. Оба молчали несколько минут, прежде чем Гарри глубоко вздохнул и прочистил горло.

- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.

Пальцы Риддла замерли, а потом и вовсе исчезли с его головы. Гарри хотел было уже начать говорить, когда Том встал на ноги и взмахом руки пригласил следовать за собой. Сбитый с толку Поттер подчинился. Вместе они спустились на первый этаж и вошли в библиотеку. Том подошел к кушетке и уселся в один из двух концов, приглашающе похлопав по свободному пространству рядом с собой.

Гарри мгновение изумлено смотрел на предложенное место, но потом, улыбнувшись, сел рядом с Риддлом. А Том, не медля ни секунды, притянул голову юноши себе на колени, заставляя его улыбнуться еще шире и подумать, что он нашел свою любимую позу.

- Ну а сейчас, о чем ты хотел поговорить, Гарри? – спросил Том, снова зарываясь рукой в волосы юноши.

- Перед тем, как придти к тебе, но после того, как меня посетило несколько видений, я заинтересовался кое-чем, о чем ты так часто думал, - начал Гарри.

- «Задание», но я все никак не мог понять, к чему оно относится. Мне было любопытно, и я спросил у частицы твоей души, что он может рассказать мне об этом. Он ответил, что ничего не расскажет, но может подсказать о кое-чем, что поможет мне разобраться в этом. И он рассказал мне о книге под столом Слизерина в Тайной комнате.

На этих словах рука Тома замерла.

- Я нашел книгу. Очевидно, она была на недоступном мне языке, и я попросил своего компаньона помочь мне с переводом и он посоветовал мне книгу по Старому Алдрику. Таким образом, в свободное время я начал заниматься переводом. Эта книга не давала прямых ответов о твоем задании, так что со временем я даже забыл, зачем перевожу ее.

Закончилось все тем, что я привлек к переводу Гермиону. Ее нужно было чем-нибудь занять, и мой компаньон сказал, что это будет неплохой выход. Сказал, что это, возможно, откроет ей глаза. В общем, я вручил ей копию оригинального текста и она тоже в свободное время начала заниматься переводом.

До недавнего времени, эта книга выглядела как простая историческая летопись древних эльфов. Весьма увлекательная, но не особенно важная. Именно поэтому, я не считал нужным рассказывать о ней. Как я и сказал, я совершенно забыл, что эта книга напрямую связана с твоим заданием. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я скрываю от тебя нечто важное, но я действительно считал эту книгу исключительно исторической. Сейчас я понимаю, как глупо это было и мне очень жаль…

- Ты закончил перевод, - прервал его Том.

- Почти весь, - кивнул Гарри. – Им в основном занимались Гермиона и Джинни, иногда я помогал им, но по большей части текст перевели они. Это дало им иллюзию того, что мы по-прежнему близки, да и весь Гриффиндор часто видел нас вместе, это укрепило их мнение о том, что я помирился с ними.

- Джинни? Джинни Уизли? Разве это не та девушка…

- У которой оказался твой дневник, но моем втором курсе, да.

- Хмм…

- Да, - повторил Гарри. – В любом случае, Гермиона и Джинни добрались до трех основополагающих записей. Первая о древне-эльфийских провидцах предсказавших конец света. Вторая о группе людей, обратившихся за помощью к Магии, чтобы предотвратить это. В пророчестве говорилось, что магглы, пытаясь заполучить магию, приведут с собой конец света. Тогда смесками из людей и волшебных существ были избраны два Лорда для волшебников – Темный Лорд и Светлый Лорд. Их задачей было предотвратить кражу магии и спасти магический мир от маггловского апокалипсиса… - голос Гарри стих. – Это правда?

- Да, Гарри, - мягко произнес Том. – Все немного сложнее, но это сама суть.

- Прошу прощения, что так долго не рассказывал вам об этом, - тихо извинился Поттер. Отчасти он боялся, что Том разозлится на него. – Я не думал, что все так сложиться. Обещаю, что впредь буду рассказывать все о своих действиях. Просто я очень долгое время считал эту книгу чем-то вроде отвлекающего маневра для Гермионы и Джинни. Я не…

- Тише… все хорошо, Гарри. Я не злюсь, - прервал его Риддл, начиная перебирать темные пряди.

Поттер облегченно вздохнул.

- Правда? – с надеждой уточнил он.

- Да, Гарри, правда.

Гарри улыбнулся и потерся носом о бедро Тома. Минуту они оба молчали, но потом Гарри заговорил снова.

- Я рад, что это ты, - почти прошептал он.

- Хм?

- Я рад, что ты Темный Лорд. Если кто и справится с этим, то только ты.

Том негромко рассмеялся.

- Надеюсь, ты прав.


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 26

Сегодня было двадцать четвертое мая: до третьего задания оставался ровно месяц, и в девять часов вечера чемпионов должны были посвятить в детали предстоящего тура. Конечно, благодаря Барти Гарри уже представлял, в чем он будет заключаться.

Профессор МакГонагалл сказала ему прийти на квиддичное поле к девяти часам, и пока Гарри шел туда, встретился с Седриком.

- Поттер, - поприветствовал его Диггори. Гарри кивнул в ответ. – Есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет задания? – спросил Седрик. Очевидно, хаффлпаффец был настроен на легкую болтовню. Что ж…

- Нет, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Совсем ничего, - солгал он.

Они подошли к высоким стендам, окружающим квиддичное поле, и, пройдя через раздевалку, вышли к месту назначения. Вместо привычного гладкого газона перед ними раскинулась живая изгородь. Хотя Гарри именно этого и ожидал, он все же выдавил из себя шумный вздох. Седрик выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души.

- Какого черта они сотворили с нашим полем! – задохнулся он от возмущения.

Тут они заметили Людо Бэгмена, который вместе с Флер и Крамом стоял чуть поодаль.

- О! А вот и вы двое! Подходите! Не волнуйтесь, вы получите свое поле назад, когда закончится Турнир. То, что вы сейчас видите, скоро превратиться в магический лабиринт! – возбужденно рассказывал мужчина. – Всего за один месяц эта живая изгородь станет больше двух метров в высоту и превратится в лабиринт, наполненный опасными магическими существами и разнообразными препятствиями. Вашим заданием будет добраться до середины лабиринта! Тот, кто сделает это первым, получит наибольшее количество баллов! Для каждого последующего чемпиона будет учитываться время, за которое он справился с заданием, заклинания, которыми он пользовался, и препятствия, повстречавшиеся на пути. Ну а сейчас, у кого есть вопросы?

Гарри ушел с поля через двадцать минут. Бэгмен оказался слишком энергичным пустозвоном, который объяснял простейшие вещи чересчур долго. Он так и не сказал чемпионам ничего важного, кроме того, что третьим заданием будет лабиринт, наполненный опасными препятствиями. И как на это предложение можно было потратить целых двадцать минут, Поттер не понимал.

Обычно в это время он никогда не приходил в поместье просто потому, что у него не было оправданий для столь поздних отлучек. Но сейчас Гарри уже был вне замка, за пределами защиты, поэтому он не видел проблемы в том, чтобы использовать предоставленную ему возможность и, дойдя до окраины леса, «исчезнуть» из школы.

Он уже был готов воспользоваться порт-ключом, когда услышал странное бормотание, доносившееся из-за деревьев. Достав кипарисовую палочку, Гарри осторожно двинулся вглубь леса.

И буквально замер на месте, когда увидел потрепанного и явно нездорового на вид мистера Крауча, который что-то бормотал, обращаясь к дереву.

Гарри непонимающе рассматривал мужчину. Какого черта он здесь делает? Он же должен быть заперт в подвале поместья!

Поттер начал медленно подходить к мужчине, по-прежнему не опуская палочки.

- Мистер Крауч? – осторожно окликнул Гарри.

Крауч продолжал разговаривать с деревом, по-видимому, принимая его за какого-то Уизерби. Поттер смутно помнил, что Крауч-старший называл так несколько раз Перси. Тогда получается, что Крауч полагает, что разговаривает сейчас именно с Уизли?

Гарри замер на месте, прислушиваясь к бессвязному бормотанию и пытаясь уловить смысл. Крауч, видимо, пребывал в какой-то иллюзии, потому что рассказывал о своем сыне, а если точнее, о том, что Барти только что закончил Хогвартс. Он перечислял результаты ТРИТОНов своего сына.

- Мистер Крауч! – громче позвал Гарри. На этот раз Крауч дернулся, выныривая из своих фантазий, и внезапно съежился и задрожал.

- Ты? Ты… должен п-привести Дамблдора… Я д-должен предупредить его. Должен рассказать! Это все моя вина! Я… я никогда не должен был… никогда не должен был… все моя вина… предупредить их!

- Как вы попали сюда, мистер Крауч? – еще громче спросил Гарри.

- Должен п-предупредить Д-дамблдора. Д-должен…

Поттер раздраженно закатил глаза.

- Как вы сбежали? Как оказались в Хогвартсе? Вы аппарировали сюда?

- Сбежал… улизнул. Это моя в-вина. Предупредить и-их! Маленький, толстый человек… я украл у него порт-ключ. Мне нужно п-предупредить Дамблдора!

- Хвост! – прорычал Гарри.

Сосредоточившись на хныкающем мистере Крауче, Поттер навел на него палочку. Глаза мужчины собрались в кучку и уставились на палочку, застывшую в дюйме от его носа.

- Ступефай! – произнес Гарри, посылая красный луч в голову Крауча и наблюдая за тем, как мужчина теряет сознание.

Опустившись на одно колено, Поттер взялся за чужую руку и поднес ее к манжете. Их пальцы соприкоснулись с кожаной поверхностью, и Гарри активировал порт-ключ, исчезнув с негромким хлопком.

Вместе с бессознательным Краучем они оказались в центре поместья. Поттер тут же отшвырнул чужую конечность и усмехнулся. Определив местонахождение Тома, он быстро поднялся по ступенькам и приоткрыл дверь кабинета.

Волдеморт что-то писал, поэтому не сразу посмотрел на выглянувшего из-за двери Гарри.

- Том, у нас проблема, - произнес Поттер, и мужчина тут же приподнял голову и нахмурился.

- Проблема?

- Ты должен это увидеть, - Гарри дернул головой за свое плечо, и Том сразу поднялся на ноги.

Отступив от двери, Поттер дал мужчине выйти, и они вместе быстро начали спускаться по ступенькам. Том, несмотря на явную спешку, совсем не растерял грации движений. Когда же он спустился и заметил на полу съежившегося и по-прежнему бессознательного Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего, глаза его сузились, выдавая пылающий в нем гнев.

- Как это произошло?

- Я нашел его в Хогвартсе, - ответил Гарри, скрестив на груди руки и приподняв бровь.

- Хогвартс! – яростно прошипел Том.

- Поначалу он просто бредил. Разговаривал с деревом, возомнив, что находится на каком-то фуршете. Мне пришлось несколько раз его окликнуть, пока он не пришел в себя и не начал хныкать и скулить о том, что ему нужно предупредить Дамблдора.

Гарри смотрел на полностью взбешенного Тома.

- Я спросил о том, как он оказался в Хогвартсе, и он упомянул кражу порт-ключа у маленького, толстого человека.

- ХВОСТ! – взревел Волдеморт.

Этой ночью Гарри было очень трудно заснуть. Все его тело было охвачено огнем. Приятным огнем. Волнующим и энергичным, «я слишком бодр, чтобы спать» огнем. Поттер удостоился чести и испытал неописуемое удовольствие, заставив Хвоста извиваться под действием Круцио целых две минуты. Он так давно не применял этого проклятия к живому человеку, что почти забыл, как это чертовски приятно. Как необъяснимо поднимается настроение, когда контролируешь кого-то своей силой. Как чужие крики боли наполняют тело порочной радостью и вызывают головокружение.

Все тело было насквозь пропитано темной магией. Каждый раз, когда Гарри вспоминал об ощущениях, которые он испытал, он ловил себя на том, что начинает тихо смеяться. Удержаться от этого было очень трудно.

Хотя сложнее всего было уйти из поместья, не обменявшись с Томом продолжительными интимными прикосновениями. Гарри просто хотелось напрыгнуть на мужчину и потереться об него, вызывая ответную реакцию. Поттер дико возбудился, наблюдая за тем, как Том наказывает Хвоста и как насыщенная темная магия заполняет всю комнату. Смотреть, как мужчина мучает кричащего и плачущего маленького человечка, было действительно забавно, но куда сильнее оказался трепет и возбуждение от силы и контроля, которые исходили от Волдеморта. Гарри впился в его рот бешеным поцелуем сразу после того, как Хвоста вышвырнули из комнаты. И Том ответил на поцелуй. Прижав юношу к стене, он подарил ему несколько страстных минут. Но потом резко отстранился и сказал, что Гарри необходимо вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы он сумел надежно запереть Крауча-старшего.

Сказать, что Поттер был обижен, значит не сказать ничего. И сейчас он лежал в своей кровати, практически дрожащий от переполняющей его темной магии и неистового возбуждения.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Гарри достал из-под подушки палочку из остролиста и наложил вокруг кровати чары приватности. Он приспустил с бедер хлопковые штаны вместе с боксерами и нерешительно обхватил ладонью напряженный член. Легкий стон сорвался с его губ, когда он вспомнил губы Тома, его глаза и руки с длинными изящными пальцами.

Гарри достиг пика на удивление быстро. Он был так чувствителен, да и обида обостряла ощущения. Сейчас Поттер лежал в постели и старался отдышаться, до сих пор наслаждаясь ощущениями от событий сегодняшнего вечера. Схватив палочку, он очистил живот от белесых пятен, а потом провалился в беспокойный сон.

– –

До третьего задания оставалось три недели, а до конца семестра - четыре. Именно этого момента ждал Гарри, чтобы отправить Дурслям письмо и «убедить их» позволить ему остаться на каникулы у друга. Он понимал, что его родственники жаждут избавиться от него, но терять рабочую силу они тоже не захотят. Не говоря уже о том, что Вернон пошел бы на что угодно, чтобы сделать племянника несчастным, и если для этого нужно будет не отпустить Гарри, он так и поступит.

Почта в Хогсмиде занималась не только пересылкой писем посредством сов, но и обычной маггловской доставкой. Именно ею и решил воспользоваться Поттер для того, чтобы послать письмо Дурслям. Посылать им сову было смерти подобно, поэтому даже мысли об этом у него не промелькнуло.

Сегодня была суббота, и сразу после завтрака Гарри собирался пойти в Хогсмид, но его планам не суждено было сбыться: посреди трапезы к нему подошла МакГонагалл и попросила следовать за ней в кабинет профессора Дамблдора.

У Гарри кровь застыла в жилах, и он едва сумел удержать беспристрастное выражение на лице.

Напомнив себе, что поводов может быть множество, он приказал себе не паниковать. Самое главное – не дать своим поведением или словами заподозрить его в чем-то, не относящемся к их разговору. Кроме того, он, кажется, догадывался, о чем пойдет речь.

- Конечно, профессор, - ответил Гарри, закидывая в рот последний кусочек и вставая на ноги. В полной тишине они поднялись на седьмой этаж и подошли к горгулье, охраняющей вход в кабинет Дамблдора.

- Шипучиe Летучки, - произнесла МакГонагалл, и горгулья отпрыгнула в сторону, открывая проход, в который медленно опустилась винтовая лестница.

Гарри чувствовал, как деревенеет его тело, когда он вместе со своим деканом прошел через огромную дверь. Когда же он вошел в комнату, взгляд его остановился на Гермионе, которая сидела в одном из двух мягких кресел напротив директора. Было видно, что девушке неловко, и ее явно пугал сидящий напротив нее старик. Дамблдор же спокойно улыбнулся и посмотрел на вошедших, раздражающе сверкнув при этом глазами. Гарри едва сдержал презрительную ухмылку. Презрительная ухмылка – это плохо. Очень, очень плохо.

Поттер занял второе свободное кресло, а МакГонагалл встала рядом с директором.

- Я рад, что ты присоединился к нам, Гарри, - ласково улыбнулся он. – Лимонную дольку?

- Ээ… нет, спасибо, сэр. Могу я узнать, в чем дело? – нерешительно спросил Гарри.

- Разумеется. Мисс Грейнджер недавно пришла к декану вашего факультета, обеспокоенная тем, где ты проводишь летние каникулы. Я надеюсь, что сейчас мы разберемся с этим недоразумением.

Гарри тут же расслабился. Наконец, он понял, что происходит. Оставалось надеяться, что Гермиона сдержала обещание и не рассказала о том, что на эти каникулы он собирается уехать к другому человеку.

- Недоразумением, сэр?

- Да, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Очевидно, твою подругу очень впечатлило то, что твои родственники не очень тебя любят и не заботятся о тебе должным образом.

- Это не совсем точная оценка, - бесстрастно заметил Гарри. – Она немного щедра для Дурслей.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри? Я знаю, что у тебя с родственниками не самые теплые отношения, но они же твоя семья. Несомненно…

- Профессор, это бессмысленно, - грубо оборвал его Поттер. – И вы, и я знаем, как они со мной обращаются. А еще мы знаем, что вы ни за что не позволите мне провести лето в другом месте.

- Как они с вами обращаются, мистер Поттер? – спросила МакГонагалл, кинув на Дамблдора обвиняющий взгляд.

- Они презирают меня. Они боятся и ненавидят магию и все, что с ней связано, и, разумеется, меня, как самое прямое ей доказательство. Когда я был маленьким, они пытались «выбить из меня ненормальность». Они всегда обзывали меня ничтожеством и жалким существом, не заслуживающим прав на существование. Считая меня нахлебником и лентяем, они заставляли меня чуть ли не вылизывать дом сверху донизу, стричь газон, прочищать крышу, следить за садом.

Я готовил для них, но они часто запрещали мне есть приготовленное. До тех пор, пока мне не пришло письмо из Хогвартса, я жил в чулане под лестницей и очень часто оказывался там заперт. Это было своеобразным наказанием: запирать меня в самой маленькой и темной комнате в доме. Когда у меня появилась нормальная спальня, на ее окно повесили решетку, а дверь снабдили огромным количеством замков и кошачьей дверцей внизу. Они кормили меня черствым хлебом и холодным чаем через эту самую дверцу. Раз в день мне позволяли сходить в туалет и принять почти скоростной холодный душ, ну и еще меня выпускали лишь затем, чтобы убрать дом или что-нибудь приготовить.

А если этого недостаточно, то можно еще упомянуть о моем подросшем кузене Дадли, который превратил мои избиения в официальный спорт. Да и тетя Петунья не брезговала огреть меня сковородой, если вдруг я пережаривал мясо. И если это не тяжелые условия, тогда я даже не знаю, как это назвать.

К концу его речи лицо МакГонагалл заметно побледнело от ужаса, а Дамблдор все так же улыбался, хотя глаза его мерцали уже не так задорно как обычно.

- А сейчас, Гарри, тебе следует признаться, что ты излишне преувеличиваешь, - сказал он, подавшись вперед и сложив руки. Произнесено это было таким тоном, каким обычно взрослые разговаривают с расфантазировавшимися детьми.

- Как бы грустно это ни было, нет, сэр. Я совершенно не преувеличиваю. А сейчас вам следует признаться, что вы давно в курсе того, как именно я провожу лето.

- Альбус! – МакГонагалл осуждающе посмотрела на директора. – Ты просто не имеешь права игнорировать подобное! Ты не можешь вернуть Гарри к родственникам, даже если правда из этого – лишь половина!

- Успокойся, Минерва. Ты ведь знаешь, как важно для Гарри вернуться в место, где его защитит жертва матери. Защита, окружающая дом Дурслей – единственное, что спасет Гарри в случае чего. Там он будет в полной безопасности.

- Безопасности! Гарри только что рассказал вам, что его бьют кузен и тетя! Что они запирают его и морят голодом! – задохнулась от возмущения Гермиона.

- Несомненно, Гарри, все не так страшно, как кажется, - заметил Дамблдор тоном, в котором Поттер легко распознал оскорбительное снисхождение.

- Сэр! – запротестовала Гермиона, а Минерва недоверчиво на него посмотрела.

- Я напишу семье Гарри письмо и попрошу их относиться к нему с уважением и заботой, как к полноправному члену семьи. Но я вынужден настаивать, чтобы он вернулся в дом своих родственников.

Гарри фыркнул, и Гермиона посмотрела не него полными ужаса глазами. Он ответил ей приподнятой бровью и взглядом, ясно говорящим: «а я предупреждал, что так и будет».

- Альбус… - предостерегающе сказала МакГонагалл, но директор поднял руку, призывая ее к молчанию.

- Потом, Гарри, я позволю тебе навестить семью твоего друга мистера Уизли, но только после того, как ты проведешь в семье своих родственников несколько недель. Это необходимо, чтобы защита на их доме обновилась. Как только я буду убежден, что защита обновилась полностью, мы сможем перенаправить тебя в другое место.

Гарри совершенно бесстрастно выслушал речь Дамблдора. Он не мог позволить и отблеску испытываемой им ярости проявиться на лице. Конец года уже близок, и он не может так рисковать.

- А сейчас, Гарри, ты должен пообещать мне, что останешься в доме своих родственников до тех пор, пока я не подготовлю для тебя безопасное место, - Дамблдор пронзил Поттера взглядом. Их глаза встретились всего на мгновение, но Гарри тут же ощутил давление на сознание. Огромным усилием воли он отвел взгляд и, склонив голову, посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

Оставалось надеяться, что Дамблдор не увидел слишком многого. Большинству людей вообще трудно отвести взгляд. Гарри почувствовал сильное принуждение, заставляющее не отводить глаз и не моргать. Если бы не уроки Тома, он бы точно сейчас попался.

Поттер был неплохим окклюментом, но против директора он бы вряд ли выстоял. Даже если учесть, что при двух свидетелях в комнате Дамблдор не посмел бы использовать все свое мастерство, щиты Гарри привлекли бы слишком много внимания и вызвали бы нежелательные вопросы.

Гарри еще не достиг того уровня мастерства, который позволил бы ему незаметно обхитрить легилименцию, выставив напоказ «безопасные» мысли, а важные спрятав.

Поттер недовольно нахмурился и позволил челке скрыть часть его лица. Он начал нервно теребить край одежды, пытаясь выглядеть нервничающим, а не взбешенным.

- Обещаю, сэр, - пробормотал Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал смиренно, а не зло. Тот факт, что старик может прочесть его мысли… а может ли он навязывать их? По собственному опыту, по прочтенной информации и по тому, что рассказывал Том, человеку можно было внушить что угодно.

Поступал ли Дамблдор с ним так раньше?

Ярость в нем все нарастала, а значит, ему нужно было поскорее уйти из этого кабинета.

- Гарри… - позвал Дамблдор, и Поттер почувствовал еще одну волну, принуждающую его посмотреть в глаза директору. Гарри понимал, что это не сработает, но это все равно выводило из себя. В попытке успокоиться он сжал челюсти так сильно, что заскрежетали зубы. В его планы вовсе не входило рассвирепеть в кабинете директора. Нужно сдержать свой темперамент. Гарри почувствовал, как вмешался его компаньон, выдвигая на передний план воспоминания об уроке Тома, на котором он объяснял важность полного контроля над эмоциями и тем более над яростью.

Укрепив ментальные щиты, Поттер попытался задвинуть свои эмоции за непроницаемую стену. И ощутил огромную благодарность, когда компаньон помог укрепить стену вокруг компрометирующих мыслей, воспоминаний и эмоций. Почувствовав себя полностью готовым и спокойным, Гарри испустил дрожащий вздох от такого неожиданного избавления от ярости.

- Мне действительно пора идти, сэр, - сказал, наконец, он, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от рук на своих коленях. – Сегодня выходной с посещением Хогсмида, и я хотел сходить туда.

Гарри почти физически ощущал исходящее от старика напряжение и любопытство. Когда же тот откинулся в своем кресле и кивком головы отпустил их, юноша готов был задохнуться от облегчения.

Как только он вместе с Гермионой вышел в коридор седьмого этажа, девушка взорвалась негодованием.

- Я просто… не могу в это поверить! – завопила она. Гарри резко остановился. Оцепенение опять сменилось всепоглощающей яростью, и ему просто жизненно необходимо стало что-нибудь уничтожить.

Обведя взглядом коридор, он замер, рассматривая стену, за которой находилась Комната по Требованию. На прошлой неделе Том рассказал ему больше об этом помещении. После смерти Миртл он больше не мог так часто ходить в Тайную Комнату, поэтому для тренировок Темных Искусств Риддл использовал Комнату по Требованию. В ней недоставало книг Слизерина, но эта комната все равно была очень полезна, ведь на нее тоже не распространялась защита Хогвартса, потому использование запрещенной магии нельзя было засечь. Там Том мог выпустить пар.

- Как он может не обращать внимания на подобное! – продолжала бушевать Гермиона, и гнев ее лишь усилился, когда она посмотрела на совершенно спокойного Гарри. – Он выставил тебя лжецом! Да какое он имеет право называть себя преподавателем! Как смеет игнорировать такие обвинения! Это, это… неэтично! Он что, поступает так с каждым ребенком, обращающимся к нему за помощью? Многих ли волшебников отправляют в такие же дикие условия лишь потому, что… этот человек имеет наглость… АРРР!

Гарри изумленно замер, выслушивая, как Гермиона критикует директора.

«Этот человек», да? - подумал он. – Возможно, для нее еще не все потеряно…»

- А ты! – продолжала девушка. – Не могу поверить, что ты почти не пытался хоть что-то сделать, Гарри! Почему ты так просто позволил ему отослать тебя туда? Как ты мог просто сидеть там и позволить ему обвинять тебя во лжи, про что-то столь важное!

- Это был самый легкий из путей, Гермиона, - просто ответил Поттер. – Если бы я возразил ему, он бы обеспокоился моим противостоянием. Дамблдор мог заподозрить, что я что-то замышляю и начать пристально следить за мной. Он даже мог дать мне что-то вроде эскорта… для моей охраны, разумеется, - саркастично ухмыльнулся он. – Поэтому сейчас мне лучше вести себя хорошо и делать вид, что я готов вернуться к Дурслям, так мне будет легче сбежать.

- Но… но что насчет того, когда ты говорил, что он не имеет права контролировать тебя на каникулах? Ты был абсолютно прав, он не имеет! Он превышает свои полномочия, когда заставляет тебя вернуться в эту отвратительную семью! Ты можешь пойти в Министерство с жалобой! То, что делают твои родственники, подсудное дело! Пренебрежение и практически порабощение несовершеннолетних – это серьезное преступление, за которое можно посадить в тюрьму! Я хочу сказать, что ты можешь обратиться даже в маггловскую полицию, даже если это не в их компетенции, уверена, что существует департамент по охране детей. Просто это так… так… АРРР! Ненавижу это! Я просто в бешенстве! Не могу поверить, что он позволил произойти такому!

Гарри в голову пришла интересная идея, и небольшая усмешка расползлась по его лицу. Это может оказаться отличной мыслью…

- Не хочешь выпустить пар вместе со мной? – внезапно произнес он, обрывая пылкую речь Гермионы.

Она замерла и с замешательством переспросила:

- Что?

Поттер дернул головой в сторону коридора.

- Идем, - позвал он и быстро зашагал вперед, не обращая внимания на то, идет ли за ним Гермиона.

А она, разумеется, шла. Через минуту они остановились напротив стены у гобелена, на котором старый сумасшедший маг пытался научить троллей танцевать балет.

- Гарри, что мы здесь делаем…

Поттер достал свою палочку и, взмахнув ей, начал ходить взад и вперед возле стены. Том предупреждал, что комнату нужно заранее просить о том, чтобы она скрывала использование темных искусств. Он, разумеется, не планировал использовать их при Гермионе, но лишняя мера предосторожности не помешает.

Девушка изумленно вздохнула, когда на пустом месте вдруг появилась дверь. Гарри протянул руку и открыл ее, с самодовольной усмешкой оглянувшись на Гермиону через плечо.

- Гарри, что это?

- Это, - он сделал драматическую паузу, - Комната по Требованию. И предупреждая твой вопрос: для того, чтобы она появилась, надо три раза пройти мимо нее, формулируя, какая именно комната тебе нужна.

- Именно сюда ты ходил на протяжении года?

- Ага, - солгал Гарри. Честное слово, это ведь было великолепное прикрытие, не вызывающее беспокойства. Не то что посещение Тайной Комнаты.

Он пропустил девушку внутрь. Комната оказалась огромной и просторной, с несколькими тренировочными манекенами и большими глиняными горшками, стоящими через каждые несколько футов. И те и другие будут просто великолепными отдушинами для накопившейся в нем ярости. Манекены на первый взгляд казались слишком простыми, но Том рассказывал, что они оказались очень полезными, когда он, будучи учеником Хогвартса, оттачивал на них свои навыки.

Очевидно, если пожелать, манекен мог атаковать как полноценный противник. Если же нужно было испытать режущее проклятие, его действие можно было оценить по разорванной ткани, которая заменяла манекену кожу. Порезы могли даже кровоточить, хотя и темной как чернила жидкостью. Правда, об этой особенности Гарри не просил, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений со стороны Гермионы.

- Гарри, что это за место… Я имею в виду… для чего эти горшки и… - девушка прервалась, обводя комнату изумленным взглядом.

- Я зол, Гермиона. Я честно пытался сдержаться, но таким эмоциям нужно давать выход, и это место идеально для этого подходит. Если же я продолжу сдерживаться, то могу ненароком сорваться на студентах, - монотонно объяснил Поттер, заставляя девушку удивленно на него посмотреть.

- Что ты собираешься делать…? – спросила она медленно, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри стремительно шагнул вперед, доставая палочку из остролиста. Он не собирался использовать темных искусств, значит, можно было не рисковать и не доставать кипарисовую палочку.

Гарри принял одну из лучших поз дуэльного мастерства, которой его научил Том. Грациозным, резким движением он взмахнул палочкой, посылая в глиняный горшок волну разрывающего проклятия. Сосуд громко треснул и звенящими осколками осыпался на пол.

Гермиона звучно вздохнула, но Поттер не собирался обращать на это внимание. Он быстро послал в следующий горшок еще одно разрывающее проклятие и наградил один из манекенов Диффиндо. Посылать заклятия в манекен оказалось куда приятнее, чем в горшок. Никакой «крови», конечно, не было, но на ткани остались порезы, из-под которых выбилась хлопковая набивка.

Гарри полностью растворился в знакомых движениях, ярость всплыла на поверхность, делая каждое проклятие еще разрушительнее и мощнее. Но, несмотря на силу ненависти и презрения к своему бывшему наставнику, он умудрялся придерживаться заклинаний школьной программы, хотя некоторые из них и были на уровне ТРИТОНов. Поттер замер, когда позади него раздался звук чего-то разбившегося. Обернувшись, он понял, что Гермиона тоже послала заклинание в один из горшков. Сейчас девушка стояла, чуть склонив голову, и застенчиво улыбалась. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и одобрительно кивнул.

Он продолжил выпускать пар с еще большим рвением, хотя и не забывал следить за Гермионой, которая с каждой секундой все больше входила во вкус. Она даже начала импровизировать. Ее атакующие заклинания были на порядок слабее его собственных, но он-то тренировался в нейтральных атакующих для предстоящего задания. Барти предупредил его, что Дамблдор оснастил лабиринт специальными детекторами, которые будут определять, какие заклинания использовал каждый из чемпионов, так что Гарри пришлось выучить «безопасные» заклинания.

Наконец, Поттер услышал, что Гермиона остановилась, поэтому и сам прервался и посмотрел на нее. Согнувшись пополам, девушка уперлась ладонями в колени и пыталась отдышаться. И Гарри внезапно понял, что не привыкшая к таким нагрузкам Гермиона просто истощила свои магические резервы.

Сам же Поттер не истратил еще и части, но Том объяснял, что объемы их с ним магической энергии – аномалия среди волшебников. Немногие обладали мощью, подобной их. Гарри тогда очень хотелось узнать, каков объем его магии по отношению к магии Тома, но этот вопрос в том разговоре казался не очень уместным. Кроме того, даже если их магические резервы и окажутся почти одинаковыми, разницу между ними это не уменьшает. У Гарри не было ни знаний, ни опыта Тома. И пусть они и были союзниками, но Том остается Темным Лордом.

- Ты в порядке, Миона? - с легкой усмешкой на губах поинтересовался Поттер.

Она кивнула, не в силах вымолвить и слова сквозь сбившееся дыхание. Наконец, девушка разогнулась и окинула Гарри изучающим взглядом.

- Ты даже не запыхался! – возмущенно воскликнула она.

Поттер усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

- В этом помогают тренировки. Представь, что твоя способность к магическим действиям похожа на мышцу, и чем больше ты занимаешься, тем лучше, выносливее и сильнее она становится.

Это было не совсем правдой. Даже если Гермиона станет тренироваться двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю, ее магический уровень никогда не достигнет уровня Гарри.

- И часто ты приходишь сюда практиковаться? – удивленно спросила она. Ведь фактически получалось, что Поттер теперь очень мало времени проводил не с ней, Джинни и Роном. Ведь каждый раз, когда Гарри уходил в поместье, он использовал Маховик Времени для создания алиби. Теперь он никогда не исчезал надолго из поля видимости своих «друзей», так, как это было раньше, когда он спускался в Тайную Комнату. А ведь теперь он мог исчезать на пару часов в день, оправдываясь тем, что готовится к третьему заданию.

- Стараюсь по мере возможностей, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Иногда я встаю пораньше, чтобы успеть позаниматься, иногда успеваю потренироваться, когда Рон занят с кем-нибудь другим. Хотя мне, наверное, пора начать заниматься этим чаще, ведь третье задание не за горами.

- Твои заклинания просто невероятны, - сказала она. – Я даже о половине из них ни разу не слышала.

- Я старался расширить свой арсенал атакующих и защитных заклинаний, - взмахнул рукой Поттер. – Это очень важно с учетом того, что мне приходится участвовать в Турнире.

Гермиона кивнула и начала осматривать полуразрушенную комнату.

- Это комната дает тебе все, что ты пожелаешь? – спросила она.

- Ага, - кивнул Гарри. – Ты можешь все поменять, даже находясь внутри нее, - заметил он, прежде чем сконцентрироваться на образе другой комнаты. В то же мгновение все вокруг них начало меняться, и Гермиона вздохнула от удивления, когда на месте разбитых глиняных горшков и разорванных манекенов появилось нечто, напоминающее скомбинированную библиотеку и гостиную. Все стены были заставлены книжными полками, а посередине получившейся комнаты стоял маленький столик и несколько кресел.

- Мерлин! – вздохнула девушка, подойдя к одной из полок. – Какие здесь книги?

- Я могу воссоздать здесь копию любой книги из школьной библиотеки, включая Запретную секцию. Если в школьной библиотеке есть такая книга, она обязательно появится здесь. Но вынести их за пределы комнаты невозможно. Если положить книгу в сумку и выйти, то она просто растворится.

Гермиона замерла, а потом обернулась к нему.

- Так вот почему ты не мог принести ту эльфийскую книгу? Ты просто не мог вынести ее отсюда?

Гарри растерянно моргнул. Это, конечно, просто замечательное объяснение, но если она сейчас захочет увидеть эту книгу, то он не сможет заставить книгу появиться здесь.

- Эм… что-то вроде этого… - медленно сказал Поттер. – Но не думаю, что эта книга была в школьной библиотеке. Запретная секция или нет, это немного сложнее. Эта книга появилась только для меня. Я не думаю, что она появится, если в этой комнате будет кто-то кроме меня.

- Что ты имеешь в виду под «появляется только для тебя»? Какой в этом смысл?

- Гермиона, а каков смысл этой комнаты?

Девушка уперла руки в бока и раздраженно посмотрела на него.

- Послушай, - начал Гарри, - я не могу этого объяснить, но я точно знаю, что не смогу заставить эту книгу появиться при тебе, ясно? Так что прекрати дуться, - глаза юноши умоляли ее забыть об этом инциденте. Гермиона выглядела по-прежнему недовольной, но она ничего не сказала в ответ.

- В любом случае, - поспешил Поттер сменить тему, - мне на самом деле нужно поспешить в Хогсмид. Так что я быстренько спущусь в спальню, возьму все необходимое и уйду. Эм… - он прервался и осмотрел комнату. – Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь. Если понадобится какая-нибудь книга, просто подумай о ней.

Лицо девушки просветлело, когда до нее вдруг дошло, каков потенциал у этой комнаты. Она прикусила губу, словно делая мучительный выбор между тем, чтобы остаться, и тем, чтобы продолжить задавать Гарри вопросы.

Тяга к знаниям победила, и Поттер в гордом одиночестве поспешно покинул Комнату по Требованию.

Он поднялся в спальню, но вовсе не для того, чтобы собраться, а за тем, чтобы немного изменить чары на письме, которое он собирался отправить Дурслям. Дамблдор сказал, что тоже пошлет им письмо, и Гарри подозревал, что директор тоже не побрезгует чарами принуждения.

Через час Гарри уже побывал в почтовом отделении и теперь бродил по главной улице Хогсмида. Он отправил письмо и был уверен, что все сработает так, как надо. Пока Поттер был в почтовом отделении, в его голову пришла одна мысль, которой он собирался поделиться с Томом во время сегодняшней встречи.

Дело в том, что поместье было окружено мощной защитой, не пускающей на территорию сов. И Том не собирался этого менять, иначе это значительно ослабило бы барьер вокруг поместья. Но как же тогда Гарри будет получать письма во время летних каникул? Тем более что Поттер обещал написать Рону и Гермионе, чтобы подтвердить, что он находиться в полной безопасности.

Выход из этого положения оказался прост. Ему нужно будет арендовать почтовый ящик. Это можно будет сделать даже тут, в Хогсмиде, или в любой другой магической деревне. В почтовом отделении была такая услуга, а за отдельную плату можно было заказать и экранирование. Это значит, что все письма, которые будут приходить к нему, автоматически проверятся на предмет чар слежения, проклятий, чар принуждения и всего прочего. Том может потребовать еще каких-нибудь мер предосторожности, все-таки ему не чужда некая доля паранойи, хотя Гарри не видел в этом ничего плохого. Кроме того, раз в пару дней за письмами можно будет посылать Микси, так что ему даже не придется выходить из-за барьера поместья.

Это был просто великолепный план. Если конечно, его одобрит Том. Гарри вряд ли придется долго подыскивать альтернативы Хогсмиду, ведь Том точно знает парочку магических деревень с почтовыми отделениями…

– –

- Франция, - произнес Том, взмахнув рукой.

- А?

- Если ты не хочешь навлечь на себя неприятности своей почтой, лучше использовать другую страну.

- Эм… почему?

- Во Франции нет закона, запрещающего несовершеннолетним колдовать на летних каникулах. И хотя в Испании, Германии и Болгарии то же самое, во Францию я буду время от времени посылать Микси по делам, и она сможет отправлять оттуда и твои письма.

- И какое значение будет иметь то, что во Франции нет такого закона?

- Ты можешь заявить, что во Франции ты в безопасности, потому что можешь пользоваться магией, - раздраженно пояснил Том.

Глаза Гарри сверкнули пониманием, и он усмехнулся.

- Великолепно.

Риддл возвел глаза к потолку, но уголки его губ немного приподнялись.

- Я даже могу сделать вид, что встречаюсь с учеником из Шармбатона, тогда всем станет понятно, почему я убежал во Францию. Это станет просто великолепным отвлекающим маневром. Вдвойне приятно то, что Дамблдор будет искать меня во Франции, а я все это время буду здесь.

- Точно, - усмехнулся Том. – Влюбленный подросток, сбежавший в другую страну к своей пассии, выглядит куда менее подозрительно, чем скрытный подросток, сбежавший куда-то непонятно зачем, да еще и ничего не объяснив своим друзьям.

- У тебя есть какие-нибудь варианты? Я имею в виду, какие-нибудь магические деревни во Франции, из которых я бы мог слать письма?

- Мы что-нибудь выберем для тебя, Микси нужна всего пара секунд, чтобы попасть практически в любую часть страны, - заметил Том. – Если правильно наложить чары на почтовый ящик, то все совы автоматически будут воспринимать его как ящик Гарри Поттера. Тебе даже не придется никому давать своего адреса, хотя в пару последних дней семестра будет полезно поделиться им со своими друзьями. Этими девушками, Грейнджер и Уизли. Дамблдор опросит их в первую очередь.

- Хорошо, я так и сделаю, - улыбнулся Гарри. Он приподнялся с кушетки, на которой лежал, положив голову Тому на колени, и, приняв сидячее положение, прикоснулся своими губами к губам мужчины. Том сразу ответил на поцелуй и сжал в кулак волосы Поттера.

За последнюю неделю Гарри почти прекратил нервничать в присутствии этого человека. Том был решительным и нетерпеливым. Поэтому он не видел смысла в том, чтобы ходить вокруг да около своих желаний, и если ему хотелось поцеловать или обнять Поттера, он это и делал, не колеблясь ни секунды. Именно поэтому росла и уверенность самого Гарри, теперь он редко в чем сомневался. Хотя именно до этого пункта отношений их довел Том.

Гарри ни в чем не сомневался, но он не хотел спешить. Его либидо было явно не против более глубоких отношений, но сам Поттер немного боялся. Со временем он понял, чем именно могут заниматься двое мужчин, и, признаться, он очень нервничал от перспективы предоставить свой зад.

Видя такое не характерное для Поттера беспокойство, Том решил развивать их отношения медленно. Но Гарри не раз замечал, что мужчину такое положение вещей расстраивает, хотя он и редко показывал это чувство. Но все же оно проявлялось во время прелюдий. Хотя дальше обоюдных ласк и жарких поцелуев они теперь не заходили. Фактически, Гарри больше не видел Тома без рубашки. Мужчина всегда надевал ее во время тренировок, объясняя это тем, что гормональные всплески Гарри не дадут им нормально заниматься.

Поттер обычно недовольно ворчал, что в состоянии держать свои гормоны под контролем. Том же недоверчиво фыркал.

И сейчас их поцелуй становился все глубже и интимнее, Гарри ощутил чужие руки, сжавшие его бедра. Том перетянул Поттера к себе на колени, и юноша глухо застонал в поцелуй, почувствовав, как его таз прижался к напряженному члену мужчины. Том зарычал Гарри в рот и вновь сжал его волосы в кулак.

Юноша звучно вздохнул от приятной боли. Это было странно, но такое поведение со стороны Тома лишь сильнее возбуждало его. Несколько раз толкнувшись бедрами вперед, Поттер вновь впился в его губы. Все только начало переходить к самому интересному, когда по поместью внезапно разнесся звон тревоги. Они оба проигнорировали его, продолжая наслаждаться обоюдными ласками, но звук повторился, на этот раз став громче, и Том отстранился от чужих губ, шумно дыша, и недовольно нахмурился.

- Что это? – раздраженно спросил Поттер.

- Северус должен сегодня ночью привести Игоря. Они будут здесь через двадцать минут, - прорычал Том.

- Каркарова? – удивленно воскликнул Гарри. – Он, должно быть, в полном ужасе!

- Да, - усмехнулся Том. – Так и должно быть, особенно когда рядом Барти.

- Не понимаю.

- Именно Игорь поведал аврорам о том, что Крауч-младший – Пожиратель Смерти. Он сдал очень многих моих сторонников, чтобы самому избежать заключения.

- Ох... Теперь я понимаю, откуда весь этот страх.

- Да, - протянул Том. – Тем не менее, несмотря на свое предательство, он сумел занять очень выгодную для себя позицию.

- Контролируя школы, контролируешь будущее, - повторил Гарри фразу, которую Том произносил несколько раз на прошлой неделе.

- Именно. И у Дурмстранга очень впечатляющая программа обучения Темным Искусствам. Выпускники этой школы – просто великолепные кандидаты в Пожиратели Смерти. В Шармбатоне на равных изучают теорию как темной, так и светлой магии, но практики ни в той, ни в другой у них нет. Эта школа специализируется на нейтральной магии, а те, у кого сформировалась темная, либо светлая предрасположенность, посещают во время летних каникул специальные занятия.

- Хогвартс же, - продолжил за него Гарри, - обучает нейтральной и светлой магии, пропагандируя темную как абсолютное зло.

- Дааа, - протянул Том.

- Если бы мое присутствие в Хогвартсе не было так важно – я бы перевелся, - проворчал Поттер, и Том рассмеялся. – Хотя я не говорю ни на болгарском, ни на французском.

- Так ты считаешь, что занятий по Темным Искусствам со мной тебе недостаточно? – в притворном возмущении спросил Том.

- Едва ли, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Не думаю, что в этом мире есть еще хоть кто-то, кто обладает знаниями, которые сравнились бы с твоими по этому предмету, - склонившись, он припал к губам Тома и довольно что-то промычал, когда на его поцелуй тут же ответили.

По поместью пронесся еще один звук тревоги, и они оба раздраженно застонали.

- Тебе лучше уйти, Гарри. Я не хочу, чтобы Игорь преждевременно узнал о нашем союзе.

Вздохнув, Поттер соскользнул с колен Тома.

- Хорошо.


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 27

На следующий день Гарри пришел на поле для квиддича, чтобы изучить детали лабиринта. Сириус недавно написал ему письмо, расспрашивая о последних новостях, и Поттер написал крестному о том, что, по словам мистера Бэгмена, могло ожидать его в третьем задании. Правда, детали, которые рассказал Барти, он опустил.

С тех пор Сириус начал присылать письма почти каждый день. В них он описывал некоторые заклинания и просил потренироваться в них. Каждое письмо обязательно содержало в себе обеспокоенные восклицания или рассуждения по поводу того, кто втянул Гарри в этот Турнир. Сириус считал, что его крестника собираются убить в конце семестра, и был очень обеспокоен беспечностью и благополучием Гарри. Поттер понимал, что все это очень неправильно, и он совсем не беспокоился о предстоящем задании, но забота Сириуса его тронула.

Конечно… если бы он не присоединился к Тому несколько месяцев назад – сейчас все было бы по-другому, и на третьем задании, согласно плану Темного Лорда, Гарри похитили бы и использовали как ингредиент в ритуале воскрешения. Теперь же в этом плане не было смысла. А Том еще и пронзил Поттера пристальным взглядом и заметил, что очень расстроится, если тот не победит в этом чертовом Турнире. Гарри тогда рассмеялся.

В первую неделю Сириус слал письма каждые два-три дня, но в эти три недели, оставшиеся до последнего задания, такие письма стали приходить ежедневно. И пусть в них было лишь по две строчки, наполненные ободрением, или даже просто отпечаток лапы, это ясно давало понять, что Сириус поддерживает своего крестника как только может.

После второго задания Гарри продолжал посылать ему еду каждую неделю. Сначала он пользовался услугами домовых эльфов Хогвартса, именно они снабжали его нескоропортящимися продуктами, которые Поттер сначала уменьшал, а потом со школьными совами отсылал крестному. Но последние несколько недель этой проблемой по поручению Гарри занималась Микси.

Том прекрасно об этом знал, но никак не комментировал, хотя было понятно, что мужчина не испытывает никаких теплых чувств по отношению к экс-аврору. В прошлой войне Блэк доставил Волдеморту немало неприятностей. Сириус был преданным, талантливым и исполнительным, да и дуэльным мастерством он владел великолепно. За годы прошлой войны Блэк, будучи аврором Министерства, арестовал и задержал немало Пожирателей Смерти.

До третьего задания оставалось меньше трех недель, и сейчас Гарри сидел в кабинете Тома, пока тот что-то писал на пергаменте, периодически сверяясь с огромной книгой, лежащей на столе. Поттер понятия не имел, над чем работает мужчина, но, судя по всему, это было нечто важное. Сам Гарри читал книгу, которую дал ему Лорд, это была книга о теории управления магической энергией и ее расходе во время боя. Сначала Том просто говорил о том, что, если Поттер сильно устает во время тренировки, ему обязательно требуется передышка, но чуть позже мужчина практически просил начать, наконец, читать эту чертову книгу.

А Гарри в итоге заработал головную боль, стоило ему лишь посмотреть на издание. Дело в том, что книга была написана вручную мелким, сжатым подчерком.

Тяжело вздохнув, Поттер отложил ее в сторону и начал рыться в своей сумке. Через секунду он достал из нее папку, в которой хранились все письма Сириуса, и начал медленно просматривать их. В последнее время Гарри все сильнее переживал за своего крестного, и он даже не представлял, что можно сделать в такой ситуации.

Поттер уже полностью смирился с тем, что, примкнув к Тому, он предал доверие всех, кто помогал ему с первого курса освоиться в волшебном мире. Правда, на большинство ему было глубоко наплевать, а Дамблдор оказался ублюдком с повадками манипулятора, который разрушил не только жизнь Гарри, но и жизни других людей, поэтому юноша не видел никакой сложности в том, чтобы больше не считать Волдеморта своим врагом.

Рон - невежественный и ревнивый, совсем еще ребенок. Но дружба с ним иногда оказывалась полезна, поэтому Гарри решил использовать его для поддержания своего имиджа. Однако со временем Поттер понял, насколько ему не нравится Уизли. В последнее время они ничем не занимались вместе. Единственная тема, на которую они могли поговорить, да и то нечасто, был квиддич, но и к нему Гарри заметно охладел. Он даже не был уверен, что захочет играть в следующем году, правда, играть все равно придется, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений.

Гермиона… насчет нее Гарри не был уверен. Она была властной, надоедливой и излишне любопытной, но помимо этого девушка обладала незаурядным умом, и, похоже, она на самом деле переживала за него. Насчет нее Поттер все еще пребывал в раздумьях. С одной стороны он готов был сбросить Гермиону со счетов и подвести под одну линию с Уизли, но его компаньон вот уже несколько дней намекал, что при небольшом усилии девушку можно будет перетянуть на их сторону.

Гарри с трудом себе это представлял, но еще ни разу осколок души Тома не вводил юношу в заблуждение. Хотя в последнее время они почти не разговаривали, но Поттер был рад его присутствию на уроках. Их короткие беседы спасали Гарри от смертельной скуки, которая все чаще посещала его на занятиях. Именно во время занятий по Чарам, когда раздраженная до предела Гермиона ввязалась в очередной бесконечный спор с Роном, его компаньон посоветовал приглядеться к девушке поближе. Он убеждал, что нужно лишь немного пошатнуть устоявшиеся идеалы Гермионы, и она сама увидит логику в действиях Гарри и встанет на его сторону. Сам Поттер отнесся к этому весьма скептично, но решил, что особого вреда не будет, если он немного подождет.

Тем более что отношения с Сириусом волновали его сейчас куда больше.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри опустил папку с письмами на колено.

В то же мгновение в его волосы зарылись длинные пальцы, и юноша закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает его тело.

- Что случилось, Гарри? – мягко спросил Том, и Гарри улыбнулся, но спустя мгновение вновь нахмурился.

- Я… я беспокоюсь о Сириусе.

- Блэке? А что с ним?

- Он до сих пор живет в пещере у Хогсмида. Это просто… отвратительно. Сириус питается тем, что я посылаю ему, но по-прежнему голодает. Он спит на земле и носит то же рванье, в котором сбежал из Азкабана. Быть в бегах в таких условиях… это просто нечестно!

- Честно говоря, я никак не могу понять, почему он так упорно продолжает жить в этой пещере, - фыркнул Том. – Уверен, что твой крестный в состоянии найти куда более уютное местечко. Он ведь – наследник рода Блэк. И я не понимаю, почему он просто не воспользуется одним из семейных поместий, по крайней мере, одно у него точно есть. После того, как Блэка заключили в Азкабан, Нарцисса ходатайствовала о наследовании и управлении имуществом рода, но ее ходатайство отклонили. Вероятно, если бы Блэк умер, все перешло бы к ней.

- Нарцисса? – нахмурился Гарри. – Нарцисса Малфой?

- Да, твой крестный – ее кузен.

Поттер пораженно замер на месте, но уже через пару секунд пришел в себя.

- Хм, да. В любом случае я уверен, что Сириус так цепляется за эту пещеру, потому что хочет быть ближе ко мне. Он боится, что… - на этом месте он безрадостно рассмеялся, - что ты придешь за мной. Ну, или твои Пожиратели Смерти. Он хочет успеть помочь мне, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Он так сильно обо мне беспокоится, что я почти себя ненавижу. Ведь все это совершенно бессмысленно.

- Мы уже говорили об этом раньше. Если мы сдадим Хвоста Министерству и тем самым даруем Блэку свободу, он захочет, чтобы ты остался с ним.

- Я знаю, - вздохнул Гарри. – Знаю, что это глупо, но иногда я мечтаю о том, чтобы он жил здесь, - он фыркнул от того, как глупо сейчас прозвучали эти слова.

- Да, - усмехнулся Том. – Я даже представить себе этого не могу. Сириус Блэк всегда был ярым оппозиционером нашей стороны, несмотря на свою собственную предрасположенность.

- Погоди, что?

- Даже если Сириус Блэк борется с этим, он всегда был и будет темным магом, пусть даже с самой ничтожной частью тьмы в себе. За годы службы в аврорате твой крестный стал практически нейтралом, ведь он отказался использовать темные заклинания. Но даже это не сможет искоренить наследственность.

- Ты меня запутал. О чем ты говоришь?

Том вздохнул и отложил перо в сторону.

- Сириус Блэк, он же из рода Блэков, Гарри. Это один из древнейших темных родов Британии. Если ты проследишь их родословную, начиная с истоков, когда люди только начали объединяться с магическими созданиями, то заметишь, что все предки семьи Блэк вступали в союз с демонами. Темная магия у них крови. Я точно знаю, что Регулуса и Сириуса начали обучать Темным Искусствам с семи лет, и это продолжалось вплоть до поступления в Хогвартс. Именно тогда твой крестный пошел против семьи и намеренно попал в Гриффиндор. Регулус подозревал, что его брат просто старался вывести отца из себя, и, если я правильно понял - а это без сомнения так – юный Сириус сбежал к твоему отцу в возрасте шестнадцати-семнадцати лет. Потом, по крайней мере, восемь лет он полностью игнорировал Темные Искусства, но это вовсе не значит, что его предрасположенность изменилась. Он не может стать Светлым просто вопреки семье.

- Эта еще одна причина, по которой все так легко поверили, что он предал моих родителей? - спросил ошеломленный Гарри.

- Скорее всего, да. Все что им нужно было сделать, это применить Аффинитатем и увидеть всплески темной предрасположенности. А темные маги, как известно, приравниваются к дьявольским созданиям, - насмешливо заметил Лорд. – Поэтому даже просто наличие темной предрасположенности могло послужить для них неоспоримым доказательством виновности Блэка. Еще одно проявление невежества с их стороны.

На этот раз Гарри замолчал надолго, поэтому Том взял перо и продолжил работать.

- Том? – разорвал долгую тишину голос Поттера.

- Хмм?

- Как думаешь, я смогу вернуть его?

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри?

- Сириус... То есть… если я расскажу ему всю правду о том, что сделал Дамблдор… обо всех манипуляциях и лжи, о том, как он сделал из моих родителей мишени и как засадил его самого в Азкабан. Может… может, тогда мне удастся убедить его встать на нашу сторону?

Том снова опустил перо и откинулся на спинку своего кресла.

- Это крайне рискованно, Гарри. Я думаю, ты просто не понимаешь, как сильно твой крестный ненавидит Тьму. И я очень сомневаюсь, что пребывание в компании дементоров хоть как-то изменило его мировоззрение.

- Но если я справлюсь, ты примешь его? – спросил Гарри, взглянув на Лорда глазами, полными надежды. Мужчина пристально посмотрел на него в ответ.

- Возможно… - медленно начал Том. - Блэк весьма опытен, и будет просто замечательно, если в этой войне он не будет бороться против меня. Хотя сейчас очень сложно определить уровень его силы, ведь дементоры наверняка потрепали его за это время.

- Большую часть времени он провел в анимагической форме. Поэтому дементоры не смогли полностью воздействовать на него.

- Да, да. Ты уже говорил мне об этом, Гарри.

- О, совсем забыл! Что ты думаешь насчет обмена? – внезапно спросил Поттер.

- Что?

- Петтигрю на Сириуса. Ты всегда говорил, что Хвост – никчемный мусор. Он жалкая пародия на слугу, тем более, он постоянно раздражает тебя. Мою верность темной стороне можно будет использовать как козырную карту. Я могу принять Оборотное зелье и предложить Сириусу информацию о Дамблдоре, а если она не убедит его, то мы предложим сдать Хвоста – без последнего года в памяти, разумеется, чтобы окончательно убедить Сириуса принять нашу сторону.

- Хмм… - протянул Том, и Гарри заметил глубокую задумчивость в багровых глазах. Лорд продумывал план действий.

- Единственные, кому верен Блэк – это ты, Дамблдор и Люпин, верно?

- Да.

- И если мы уничтожим веру твоего крестного в старика, останешься ты и оборотень. Если мы заметим колебания с его стороны, то ты можешь проявить свою привязанность к Блэку, чтобы убедить его. Этим же способом мы сможем переубедить и оборотня. Он, будучи темным созданием, и так инстинктивно тянется ко мне. Волк в нем жаждет преданности Темному Лорду, но его человеческая натура продолжает бороться против инстинктов. Если мы сможешь перетянуть их обоих на свою сторону…

- Да! Да! – возбужденно закивал Гарри.

- У этой идеи есть право на жизнь, Гарри. Но ни один из них не сможет жить так как мы. Они оба до последнего будут отрицать свою тьму, и переубедить их – задача не из легких.

- Я хочу попытаться. Они мне почти заменили семью, и если у меня есть возможность снять их с доски Дамблдора, то я сделаю для этого все возможное.

- Люпин может быть чрезвычайно полезен для нас. Сейчас, когда общество продолжает опасаться зараженных ликантропией, его служение мне станет прекрасным примером для остальных темных созданий, и они, возможно, примкнут к нашей стороне…

- С Люпином все будет немного сложнее, но если я смогу для начала убедить Сириуса принять нашу сторону, то и с ним проблем не будет, - решительно произнес Гарри.

Том окинул Поттера оценивающим взглядом, а потом на губах его появилась улыбка, которую юноше тут же захотелось сцеловать с тонких губ.

- А что еще более примечательно, так это то, что Дамблдор точно попытается включить этих двоих в состав Ордена Феникса так же, как это было во время прошлой войны… и будет просто замечательно, если в тылу этого старика у нас будет парочка лишних шпионов.

- Да! – воодушевленно согласился Гарри.

- Идея, конечно, великолепна, но претворять ее в жизнь следует очень осторожно. Их верность можно будет заполучить не без хитрости. А до тех пор, пока мы не будем уверены в их лояльности или пока они не принесут Непреложный Обет, мы не можем рисковать тобой.

Поттер согласился с этим, и они оба погрузились в составление детального плана. Через двадцать минут обсуждений Том поднялся и поманил Гарри за собой к лаборатории в подвале.

Когда они оказались у двери с темницей, юноша задался вопросом, там ли сейчас Барти Крауч-старший, или Том просто избавился от него. Мужчина исчез за дверью лаборатории, и Гарри поспешил следом.

Том остановился у большого стола в центре комнаты. Со стола исчезло все оборудование и ингредиенты для зельеварения, теперь на деревянной поверхности лежал пергамент, на котором изящным почерком Лорда была выведена какая-то арифмантическая формула, и несколько листов с руническими диаграммами.

- Что это? – с любопытством спросил Гарри, разглядывая кипу листов с непонятными символами.

- Я пытался создать одну вещицу, но для этого нужно было совместить в одном предмете несколько немного несовместимых видов магии. Хотя я уже почти закончил, - отвлеченно ответил Том, доставая какую-то маленькую коробочку.

- Создать? Ты имеешь в виду что-то вроде той сферы, которую я использовал на Снейпе?

- Вообще-то нет. Вот, - он прервался на мгновение, чтобы открыть коробочку и протянуть ее Гарри. Внутри оказалось серебряное кольцо с широким ободком и зеленым драгоценным камнем посередине, - это для тебя.

- Что? – Поттер в замешательстве смотрел на коробочку.

- Как я говорил ранее, оно еще не доработано, но когда я закончу, оно позволит тебе создавать маскировочные чары. Очень мощные маскировочные чары, которые не имеют ничего общего с теми детскими забавами, которым вас обучают в школе. Это кольцо может запомнить один облик, хотя я раздумываю над тем, чтобы добавить еще несколько, чтобы их можно было «переключать». Помимо этого кольцо даст тебе возможность показывать свой истинный облик тем людям, которым ты захочешь открыть себя, то есть они смогут рассмотреть настоящего тебя под маскировочными чарами, а остальные будут видеть иллюзию.

- О! Ух ты… - ошеломленно выдавил Гарри.

- Я разработал это кольцо специально для того, чтобы ты смог остаться в поместье на лето. Со временем здесь станет появляться все больше Пожирателей, и я пока не собираюсь рассказывать им, что ты на моей стороне. В это будут посвящены лишь единицы. Кольцо позволит тебе свободно передвигаться по поместью, не боясь быть замеченным нежелательными людьми. Ты даже сможешь посещать собрания.

- Это невероятно! - Гарри с благоговением рассматривал кольцо.

- Как только я закончу с ним, мы сможем выбрать внешность, которую тебе захочется использовать для маскировки. Вместе с этим тебе придется подобрать псевдоним для себя. Что-то вроде того, который ты уже использовал в этом году… Нотечус Нуар, так он звучал?

- О, да… хмм… Хорошо, но я не думаю, что использовать это имя будет благоразумно. Оно несколько раз промелькнуло в Хогсмиде, поэтому придется придумать что-нибудь новое.

- Вероятно, придется.

Они обсуждали свои планы все оставшееся время, а потом Поттер вернулся в Хогвартс.

– –

Прошло еще несколько дней, и все население школы чуть ли не на ушах стояло в предвкушении третьего задания. Изрядную долю беспокойства вызывали и приближающиеся экзамены.

Из-за участия в Турнире Гарри был от них освобожден, но он все равно занимался вместе с остальными. Поттер не собирался пользоваться возможностью, чтобы увильнуть от тестов, ведь он так много сил потратил на занятия, кроме того, ему было любопытно посмотреть, какую роль на экзаменах сыграет его «слава».

Сегодня они устроили день подготовки к экзаменам, на который Гермиона притащила Рона почти силком, а Гарри охотно присоединился сам. И именно сегодня Уизли высказал все, что думает о степени невменяемости Гарри по поводу его желания сдавать экзамены.

- Я раньше сомневался, но теперь уверен на сто процентов, - начал Рон, захлопнув учебник по Трансфигурации. – Ты выжил из ума, - уверенно постановил он Поттеру неутешительный диагноз.

- Почему это? – незаинтересованно спросил Гарри, не поднимая головы от своих записей, которые сверял с учебником.

- Почему? Да потому что у тебя в руках был золотой билет! Раз уж этот Турнир не принес тебе никаких положительных моментов, ты мог бы воспользоваться своим правом и не сдавать экзамены, а вместо этого ты сейчас занимаешься зубрежкой! Ты ботаник!

- Рональд! – возмущенно нахмурилась Гермиона.

- Что? Я полностью серьезен! Это сумасшествие!

- Лично я считаю замечательным то, что Гарри так серьезно относится к учебе в этом году! И тебе, между прочим, будет полезно взять с него пример!

- О, прошу, только не снова! – прорычал Рон.

- Кроме того, Рон, - вмешалась Джинни, подходя к ним и шлепаясь на диван рядом с Гермионой, - право не сдавать экзамены – едва ли единственный положительный момент Турнира Трех Волшебников. С тем количеством очков, которое набрал Гарри, я готова поставить на его победу солидную сумму. А значит, он получит еще и денежный приз.

- Угу. Не напоминай мне о деньгах, - простонал Рон.

Гарри опустил голову еще ниже, стараясь абстрагироваться от их болтовни, но все же, не удержавшись, закатил глаза.

- Куда ты собираешься потратить выигрыш, Гарри? – заговорщицким шепотом спросила Джинни. – Могу только представить, что можно сделать с таким количеством денег! Это потрясающе, - грустно вздохнув, девушка откинулась на спинку дивана.

Что-то невнятно пробормотав в ответ, Поттер пожал плечами. Правда была в том, что он понятия не имел, что ему делать с этим выигрышем. Ему вообще не нужны были деньги. По переписке, которую он вел с Гринготтсом последние несколько месяцев, Гарри осознал, насколько он богат. В его хранилище было полно денег, а после наступления совершеннолетия ему откроют доступ и к семейному хранилищу Поттеров, которое в несколько раз больше нынешнего. Гарри даже предложил свой выигрыш Тому, раз тот втянул его в это мероприятие, на что мужчина фыркнул и посоветовал потратить эти деньги на свои нужды. Возможно, для Волдеморта эта тысяча галеонов была равнозначна песчинке в пустыне относительно его капитала.

Но Поттер продолжал настаивать, предлагая использовать эту сумму для предстоящей войны. Тогда Том объяснил, что содержимого его хранилища, которое накопилось за годы его отсутствия, вполне хватит на финансирование войны. Кроме того, он был уверен, что некоторые его последователи в состоянии обеспечить дополнительную финансовую поддержку.

И снова перед Гарри стоял вопрос об использовании выигрыша Турнира Трех Волшебников.

На следующее утро Поттер под мантией-невидимкой проник в гостиную – он как раз вернулся с утренней тренировки, на которой подвергся проявлению страсти Тома. Поэтому Гарри нужно было проверить кожу на наличие засосов, которые мужчина обожал оставлять на нем. Поттер решил пробраться к душевым под мантией, когда угловым зрением выловил близнецов Уизли, склонившихся над пергаментом в углу комнаты.

В связи с приближающимися экзаменами не было ничего странного в том, что кто-то встал пораньше, чтобы позаниматься. Другое дело, что этими «кем-то» оказались близнецы, да еще и в такую рань. Больше всего это походило на то, что они продумывают какую-нибудь грандиозную выходку на окончание учебного года. И Гарри предпочитал быть в курсе, чтобы вовремя избежать последствий.

Он бесшумно подошел к парочке и, замерев в нескольких шагах, прислушался.

- Нам нужно будет немаленькое капиталовложение, раз мы действительно собираемся это сделать, - со вздохом произнес Фред… или Джордж.

- Знаю, дорогой мой братец. Если бы только Людо Бэгмен отдал нам наш выигрыш, этого бы хватило!

- Мы можем сделать ставки на Турнир.

- Гарри победит.

- Он уже лидирует по очкам, и Рон сказал, что он стал практически гением Защиты.

- Верно, верно… но для ставок нужны деньги.

- Но из-за Людо мы на мели.

На этот раз они вздохнули синхронно.

- Для чего вам нужны деньги? – спросил Гарри, скидывая капюшон и оставляя открытыми только лицо и шею.

Близнецы подскочили и, развернувшись, испуганно посмотрели на него.

- Гарри! – воскликнули они.

- Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань? – спросил один из них.

- Да еще и крадешься в этой мантии!

- Занимаешься тем, чем заниматься тебе не положено? – оба пытливо усмехнулись.

Гарри рассмеялся и пожал плечами – что в принципе было бесполезным жестом, ведь под мантией этого никто не видел.

- Об этом должен знать только я, и только я это знаю, - усмехнулся он. – Так что вы обсуждали? Для чего вам нужны деньги?

Близнецы переглянулись и кивнули друг другу, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Гарри.

- Ты не должен рассказывать об этом маме, - твердо сказал один из них.

- Или Рону. Он абсолютно не способен хранить секреты.

- Да, я в курсе, - закатил глаза Гарри. – У меня с этим проблем нет.

Близнецы усмехнулись.

- Мы знаем, - синхронно произнесли они.

- Ну? – надавил Поттер.

- После выпуска мы хотим открыть магазин приколов, - сказал один из них.

- У нас уже есть несколько изобретений.

- И еще куча разработок и планов.

- Но для того, чтобы проводить эксперименты, нам нужен стартовый капитал.

- И даже если мы подготовим ассортимент, нужно будет оплатить первый взнос за помещение.

- Или аренду, - закончили они, пожимая плечами.

- Хмм… - задумался Гарри, одаривая близнецов напряженным взглядом. В том, что эта парочка будет ему должна, не было ничего плохого. Уизли были исконно Светлой семьей, но почему-то в магической предрасположенности именно этих братьев он сомневался. Они не были темными, но и не брезговали запрещенными видами магии. И хотя ни Джордж, ни Фред не сдавали пока экзамены, Гарри был уверен в их способностях, не говоря уже о том, что оба были весьма изобретательны. Можно ли будет использовать их способности в надвигающейся войне, или это сказочные замки из песка? Даже если и так, за ними останется должок, а это уже хорошо.

- Я могу это сделать, - беззаботно заметил Поттер.

Близнецы посмотрели на него с очевидным замешательством.

- Сделать что? – спросил один из них.

- Проспонсировать вас, - закатил глаза Гарри. – Если я выйду победителем Турнира, то отдам вам выигрыш. Тысячи галеонов вам должно хватить, верно? Вы ведь, наверное, не знаете, но я последний из рода Поттеров, поэтому мне по наследству перешла куча денег и кое-какое недвижимое имущество. Поэтому приз для меня ничего не значит.

- Да ты шутишь! – одновременно завопили они, чуть ли не задыхаясь от удивления.

- Нет, это только ваше хобби. Главные приколисты здесь вы, помните?

- Ты действительно отдашь нам свой выигрыш?

- Разумеется, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Мы обязательно вернем тебе долг, - решительно кивнул один из них, и второй повторил этот жест.

- Не стоит беспокоиться, - отмахнулся Поттер. – Возможно, я буду вашим негласным партнером, и время от времени вы будете предоставлять мне ваши товары.

Все еще шокированные до глубины души, близнецы переглянулись, а потом с нехарактерной для них серьезностью посмотрели на Гарри.

- Мы не забудем этого, Гарри, и найдем способ отплатить.

- Не стоит об этом беспокоиться, просто постарайтесь добиться успеха. Придумайте парочку гениальных изобретений и удостоверьтесь, что не пойдете на дно.

- Мы не подведем тебя, Гарри!

- Да, мы докажем, что ты не зря вкладываешь в нас деньги.

- Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь для задания?

- Мы все для тебя сделаем!

- В чем угодно поможем!

- Нет нужды беспокоиться, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Кроме того, даже если я не выиграю, то все равно дам вам стартовый капитал. Но, как я уже говорил, не беспокойтесь. Я выиграю, - он озорно улыбнулся, и близнецы улыбнулись в ответ.

Поговорив с братьями еще пару минут, Гарри направился к ступенькам и как только он подошел к подножию, близнецы окликнули его, заставляя обернуться.

- Да?

- Уж не засосы ли мы на тебе видим? – синхронно спросили Фред и Джордж с одинаковыми похотливыми улыбочками на веснушчатых лицах.

Лицо Гарри окатило жаром, и он наигранно нахмурился. Близнецы покатились от хохота, а Поттер, тряхнув головой, взбежал вверх по ступенькам.

– –

За неделю до третьего задания внимание Гарри привлекла одна статья в Пророке. Очевидно, магическое сообщество, наконец, проснулось и сообразило, что мистер Крауч до сих пор отсутствует. Согласно информации из Пророка, его ассистент – которым так удачно оказался Перси Уизли – утверждает, что Крауч-старший еженедельно присылает ему инструкции, и инструкции эти без сомнения написаны рукой его начальника. Это утверждение Гарри нашел довольно забавным, ведь он точно знал, что одну половину этих «инструкций» посылал Барти, а другую – Том. Эти письма приходили от двух разных людей, а Перси даже не заметил этого.

Было проведено расследование, с помощью которого выяснили, что никто и понятия не имеет о местонахождении Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего. Перси допросили с пристрастием, чтобы увериться в том, что он действительно ничего не знал об исчезновении своего начальника и не способствовал этому. Поэтому его лишили права судить третий тур Турнира вместо Крауча, этой чести удостоился Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж.

Когда Гарри прочел это, он не смог удержаться от смешка. Он надеялся, что сможет еще раз пообщаться с Министром. В прошлый раз, когда Гарри на третьем курсе «надул» свою тетушку Мардж, он был слишком глуп и наивен, чтобы оценить предоставленную ему возможность создать очень выгодный союз.

Том был уверен, что Фадж чувствует реальную угрозу со стороны Дамблдора. До этого Корнелиус был рядовым министерским служащим, который сумел добиться избрания на должность Министра за три года после того, как было уничтожено настоящее тело Тома. Для Министра Магии не устанавливалось сроков, но после столь продолжительной работы на этом посту он мог просто надоесть магическому сообществу.

Еще Том был уверен в том, что Фадж со своим способом мышления верит в желание Дамблдора занять его место. Когда Гарри спросил, что думает по этому поводу сам Том, мужчина отверг подобную идею. Он знал, что Дамблдор никогда не покинет пост директора Хогвартса, а это – необходимое условие для того, чтобы стать Министром.

В любом случае, неважно, на чем основывался страх Корнелиуса, главное – он был. Фадж расценивал Дамблдора как соперника, и если Гарри сможет продемонстрировать Министру, что он на его стороне, то в будущем это сулит для него выгоду.


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 28

Сириус Блэк был крайне обеспокоен и не мог усидеть на месте больше минуты. Его крестник всего через несколько дней должен будет принять участие в смертельно опасном мероприятии, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. На Турнире будет присутствовать Министр Магии, не говоря уже о Грюме с его волшебным глазом, и даже если Сириус явится в своей анимагической форме, «Грозный Глаз» опознает его, и тогда все покатится к чертям.

Блэк недавно вернулся из Хогсмида, где довольно успешно продолжал разыгрывать роль дружелюбной бродяги. Он вошел в пещеру и принял свою человеческую форму. Возможно, за месяцы полного одиночества он стал слишком беспечным, или все его внимание было полностью поглощено беспокойством за Гарри; в любом случае, независимо от причин, Сириус Блэк был захвачен врасплох, когда лицом к лицу столкнулся с человеком, который, прислонившись к стене, поджидал его у входа в пещеру.

Сириус ошеломленно замер, но уже в следующее мгновение его волшебная палочка уперлась в грудь незнакомца. Но тот, выглядевший лет на двадцать, с собранными в низкий хвост светлыми, почти белыми, волосами и пронзительными голубыми глазами, даже не обратил внимания на то, как угрожающе уткнулась в него палочка. Вместо этого он насмешливо хмыкнул и поднял руки вверх, показывая, что пришел с миром.

- Кто ты такой и что здесь делаешь? – требовательно спросил Сириус, быстрым взглядом окидывая пещеру на предмет поджидающих его авроров.

- Не беспокойтесь, я один, - спокойно ответил незнакомец.

Блэк, расслышав в его интонациях легкую насмешку, подозрительно прищурил глаза.

- Это не ответ.

- Полагаю, не ответ, - усмехнулся блондин. – Мое имя не столь важно, поэтому первый вопрос я пропущу и сразу перейду ко второму, а именно, что я здесь делаю. Мистер Блэк, я собираюсь поделиться с вами информацией и после этого сразу уйду.

Сириус замер. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он знал его имя.

«Как он нашел меня!»

- Я не собираюсь причинять вам вред, и если вас не заинтересует мое предложение, я уйду, и вы больше никогда меня не увидите. Я не собираюсь ничего сообщать ни аврорам, ни дементорам. Я всего лишь хочу передать вам послание.

- Послание от кого? – спросил Сириус.

- Я расскажу об этом позже, - с усмешкой ответил незнакомец.

- И ты полагаешь, что я поверю тебе на слово?

- А как насчет этого: я принесу клятву. Поклянусь своей магией. Это заставит вас чувствовать себя комфортнее?

Глаза Блэка сверкнули удивлением. Только идиот может так свободно разбрасываться столь серьезными вещами как магическая клятва.

- Отлично, но доставай свою палочку медленно.

Тот кивнул и плавно повел рукой в сторону, заставляя желто-золотистую палочку вылететь из кобуры и скользнуть ему в ладонь. Сириус напряженно следил за этими действиями, но незнакомец делал все медленно и открыто. Свободно удерживая палочку в руке, он указал ею на свою грудь и заговорил:

- Клянусь своей магией, что не имею против Сириуса Блэка дурных намерений и не собираюсь навредить ему сегодня. Я не буду звать подкрепление и не раскрою местонахождение Сириуса Блэка никому из Министерства. Я также клянусь, что вся информация, которую я сегодня предоставлю ему, будет правдой и только правдой. Зафиксировать, - золотая лента вырвалась из кончика палочки и, обвившись вокруг руки незнакомца, ярко вспыхнула, прежде чем потухнуть.

Напряженный до этого, Сириус заметно расслабился, когда осознал смысл клятвы. Если этот блондин нарушит хоть один из пунктов, то магия сделает из него сквиба.

- Удовлетворены? – спросил незнакомец, выводя Блэка из шокового состояния.

- Допустим, - кивнул тот. – Я слушаю. Чего вы хотите?

- Я хочу кое-что рассказать вам и показать. Может, пройдем в пещеру?

Поколебавшись мгновение, Сириус кивнул и провел его внутрь, где они раскланялись с Клювокрылом. Замерев в нескольких шагах от магического создания, незнакомец поклонился. Гиппогриф рассматривал его довольно долго, прежде чем склонить голову в ответном поклоне. Усмехнувшись, блондин подошел к нему и, погладив по голове, обернулся к заметно удивленному Сириусу.

- Занятное существо. У него есть имя? – спросил незнакомец, направляясь к противоположному концу пещеры и на ходу доставая из-под своей черной мантии маленькую кожаную сумку. Коснувшись ее палочкой, он увеличил сумку до нормального размера.

- Его зовут… Бескрылый, - ответил Сириус.

Блондин посмотрел на него, насмешливо приподняв бровь:

- Не сомневаюсь, что так оно и есть, - он достал из сумки большую и на вид тяжелую чашу, покрытую выгравированными рунами. Блэк издал изумленный вздох.

- Это мыслеслив?

Незнакомец поднял взгляд и усмехнулся, доставая два маленьких флакончика, в которых плескалась серебристая жидкость. В ней Сириус опознал воспоминания.

- Совершенно верно, мистер Блэк. Это мыслеслив.

- Их очень трудно найти, - медленно произнес Сириус. – Это вещицы редкие и дорогие.

- Так и есть, - подтвердил блондин. – Если честно, этот я позаимствовал, и мне бы хотелось вернуть его в целости и сохранности. В то, что я собираюсь рассказать вам, очень трудно поверить, поэтому доказательства не помешают.

- Понятно… - Сириус подошел ближе к незнакомцу, который взмахом палочки и совершенно бессловесно сотворил два кресла и стол. Это было впечатляюще. Одно дело – трансфигурировать мебель из чего-то уже существующего, но создавать их прямо из воздуха – совсем иной уровень мастерства. Частенько случалось, что такая мебель растворялась по истечении двух часов.

Блондин установил мыслеслив в центре стола и поставил рядом с ним пузырьки с воспоминаниями, а потом опустился в одно из кресел. Сириус занял второе и подозрительно воззрился на севшего напротив человека.

- Все, чего я прошу, это быть готовым к пониманию нового и того, что я не пытаюсь вас обмануть. Хотя клятва уже дала вам понять это лучше, чем мои заверения, - произнес незнакомец, и Блэк кивнул.

- Вы – Сириус Блэк, один из лучших друзей и шафер Джеймса Поттера, а также человек, которого он и его жена Лили нарекли крестным своего сына Гарри Джеймса Поттера, - начал блондин. – В таком случае, полагаю, что Джеймс Поттер упоминал о пророчестве, которое касалось его сына…? – закончил он невысказанным вопросом.

Сириус, казалось, окоченел.

- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

- Уверен, что не имеете, - усмехнулся незнакомец. – На третьем месяце беременности Лили к семье Поттеров пришел Дамблдор и рассказал, что из-за пророчества, которое касается их сына, Волдеморт открыл охоту на их семью. Он лично присутствовал в тот момент, когда было произнесено предсказание, но его и пророчицу подслушал еще один человек. И так получилось, что этот человек оказался носителем Темной Метки, поэтому он тут же доложил о пророчестве Волдеморту. Дамблдор наверняка поведал Поттерам текст предсказания, но с условием, что об этом никто не должен знать, поэтому я не удивлен вашему неведению. Вы ведь не знали, верно?

Сириус приоткрыл рот, не зная, что на это ответить. Он действительно ничего не знал о пророчестве, но этот парень явно знал о его существовании…

- Верно, - наконец согласился Блэк. – Понятия не имею, о чем там говорится.

- Зато я имею. И оно у меня с собой. Хотите взглянуть? – поинтересовался блондин, подхватив один из флакончиков и ловко прокручивая его между пальцами.

Сердце Сириуса бешено заколотилось, и он медленно кивнул. Незнакомец откупорил флакончик и опрокинул его серебристое содержимое в стоящую рядом чашу.

- Вы раньше пользовались мыслесливом? – спросил он, и Блэк кивнул. В следующее мгновение они оба «нырнули» в сосуд, приземлившись в центр Кабаньей Головы. Порывисто вздохнув, Сириус осмотрел помещение. Кабанья Голова во время первой войны считалась «темным» местечком. Никто и заподозрить не мог, что этот паб принадлежит брату Дамблдора, Аберфорду, и что с его помощью директор очень удачно отслеживал перемещения Темных магов, которые были здесь завсегдатаями. Сириус знал, что с помощью этого бара Дамблдор несколько раз очень удачно получил информацию о Волдеморте и его Пожирателях Смерти.

- Кабанья Голова? - удивился Блэк.

- Забавно, верно? – отозвался его спутник. – Вы догадываетесь, для чего здесь Дамблдор?

- Нет, - покачал головой Сириус.

Тогда блондин качнул головой в сторону входа. В этот момент дверь как раз открылась, пропуская внутрь Сивиллу Трелони. Женщина громогласно объявила о целях своей встречи с Дамблдором и очень к месту упомянула о своей знаменитой бабушке. Теперь даже Сириус понял, что перед ним Прорицательница.

Бармен сопроводил Трелони наверх, и Сириус вместе с незнакомцем последовали за ними. Дамблдор уже поджидал гостью в комнате и после традиционного обмена приветствиями тут же приступил к опросу.

- Он что, проводит собеседование? – недоверчиво уточнил Сириус. – В Кабаньей Голове?

Блондин фыркнул, и они оба продолжили наблюдать за ходом «собеседования».

- Вы были аврором, - начал незнакомец, скорее утверждая, чем задавая вопрос, - поэтому вы уже, должно быть, заметили кое-какие аномалии в этих воспоминаниях?

- Разумеется, - кивнул Блэк.

- И чтобы пресечь… недопонимание, уточню, что это воспоминания Трелони. Теперь вы знаете источник.

- Да, это я уже понял, - рассеянно отозвался Сириус, рассматривая странное марево, витающее в этом воспоминании. Сдвинув брови, он о чем-то напряженно размышлял, а потом глаза его наполнились осознанием. – Она же под Империусом!

- Я тоже это заметил, - блондин улыбнулся и кивнул. – Забавная вещь. Если пронизать воспоминание своей магией, то сразу можно определить, какие именно слова это заклинание вынуждает ее говорить. Сейчас начнется самое важное, сконцентрируйтесь.

В следующую секунду глаза Трелони заволокло пеленой, и ее измененный трансом голос начал читать пророчество. Сириус выглядел сосредоточенным, в середине пророчества он на мгновение отвлекся на доносящиеся из-за стены звуки борьбы, но потом вновь обратил все свое внимание на Трелони. Как только она закончила, в дверь постучали, и Аберфорт втянул в комнату сопротивляющегося Снейпа, которого обвинил в подслушивании.

К тому времени, как блондин остановил воспоминание, Сириус, казалось, вот-вот взорвется от ярости.

- Пропустим ту часть, в которой шпионом Волдеморта оказался Северус Снейп, и перейдем сразу к пророчеству, - с этими словами изображение зарябило, и они возвратились к моменту начала произнесения пророчества. На этот раз незнакомец остановил воспоминание на том моменте, когда из-за двери послышались звуки борьбы.

- Вот досюда слышал Волдеморт, - сказал он, оборачиваясь к Сириусу. – «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...». Исходя из этих строк, Волдеморт нашел две возможные кандидатуры – две семьи, где мог родиться «победитель». Первая – Поттеры, вторая – Лонгботтомы. И Лили, и Алиса на тот момент были в положении и должны были родить в июле, седьмом месяце. Обе эти семьи открыто противостояли Волдеморту и трижды сталкивались с ним.

- Фрэнк и Алиса… - прошептал Сириус.

- Верно. В конечном счете, оказалось два варианта: Гарри Поттер и Невилл Лонгботтом, но Невилл родился тридцатого, а Гарри тридцать первого июля. Волдеморт остановился на семье Поттеров, и они были вынуждены скрываться с помощью чар Фиделиуса.

Блэк подозрительно сощурил глаза.

- Ты слишком хорошо осведомлен, - низким голосом заметил он.

- Да, и даже больше. Во-первых, давайте зададимся вопросом, почему Сивилла Трелони произнесла пророчество под Империусом.

Сириус нахмурился, и его глаза потемнели.

- Потому что оно фальшивое.

- Более того, кое-кто подслушал именно эту версию. Единственная причина, по которой в Кабаньей Голове можно устраивать подобные встречи, это желание быть подслушанным. Смотрите, - блондин кивнул на Дамблдора. Воспоминание до сих пор было остановлено на месте развязавшейся за дверью драки. – Он выглядит довольным?

Блэк послушно перевел взгляд на директора и удивился, заметив проблеск гнева в голубых глазах, обращенных на дверь. И это было вовсе не раздражение, вызванное тем, что их прервали, это было кое-что гораздо более глубокомысленное.

- Это больше похоже на недовольство тем, что подслушивающему помешали, - заметил блондин, одарив Дамблдора тяжелым взглядом.

Сириус удивленно приподнял бровь, прежде чем на него обрушилось понимание.

- Ты думаешь, что Дамблдор специально все это подстроил? – пораженно выдохнул он.

- Дамблдор хотел, чтобы о пророчестве узнал Волдеморт. Именно поэтому он наложил на Сивиллу Трелони Империус, - безо всякой веселости отозвался незнакомец.

- Абсурд! – зло отрезал Блэк.

- Я бы попросил вас воздержаться от поспешных решений. У меня есть еще одно воспоминание для вас. Пойдемте.

Первое воспоминание тут же растворилось, и они снова оказались сидящими в своих креслах у стола. Блондин извлек воспоминание из мыслеслива и закупорил его обратно в бутылочку, прежде чем опрокинуть туда второе.

Они погрузились в это воспоминание и оказались в кабинете директора вместе с Дамблдором, сидящим за своим столом, и устроившейся напротив него Трелони.

- Это предшествующий день, - разъяснил блондин.

- Предшествующий? – эхом вторил он.

- Верно. Именно в этот день было назначено настоящее собеседование Сивиллы Трелони и Альбуса Дамблдора. В измененных воспоминаниях Сивиллы она получает письмо за час до начала собеседования. Там говорится, что для выяснения некоторых обстоятельств их встреча переносится на следующий день в паб. Это воспоминание найти было труднее, но я его достал. Дамблдор побоялся стереть их и нечаянно повредить ее дар прорицания.

Сириус недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но тут его внимание привлек изменившийся голос Трелони.

_Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества достигнуть Тёмного Лорда…_

_Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, _

_Рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... _

_И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе._

_И будет два пути, по которому он может пойти. И первый приведет к Концу, второй – к спасению._

_Темный Лорд и Равный ему будут править вместе, либо уничтожат друг друга..._

_Ни один не падет, пока его не уничтожит другой. _

_Ни один не умрет, пока жив другой…_

- Можешь повторить еще раз? - прошептал Сириус.

Его спутник кивнул и вернул воспоминание к началу пророчества.

На следующие несколько минут вокруг повисла плотная тишина.

- Если вы были достаточно внимательны, то заметили, что это воспоминание настоящее, без какого-либо вмешательства. Она произнесла эти слова сама, без контроля Империусом.

Блэк кивнул так, словно это движение далось ему с трудом.

- Да… заметил, - прохрипел он.

- Вы понимаете, что это значит?

- Это значит, что Волдеморт умрет, только если они с Гарри убьют друг друга… - голос Сириуса затих. – Гарри для этого тоже должен умереть…

Блондин кивнул.

- Очевидно, Дамблдор неправильно истолковал пророчество или просто понадеялся, что нападение на ребенка уничтожит Темного Лорда. Подкорректировав Трелони воспоминания, директор наложил на нее Империо и заставил повторно пройти собеседование и озвучить пророчество – измененное пророчество, которое непременно заставило бы Волдеморта убить своего юного оппонента, а вместе с ним и себя. Дамблдор использовал Трелони, Снейпа и Поттеров в своем плане по уничтожению Темного Лорда, плане, в котором он сам и пальцем не пошевелил. Все они были разменными монетами для достижения «высшего блага», - издевательски закончил блондин.

Порядком побледневший Сириус с ужасом смотрел на него.

- Нет! – прошипел Блэк.

- Да! – прошипели ему в ответ. – И когда Гарри Поттер выжил, отделавшись лишь меткой на лбу, Дамблдор понял, что он не предотвратил пророчество, а, наоборот, спровоцировал начало его исполнения. Директор знал, что Волдеморт выжил, и теперь отмеченное им дитя имеет две альтернативы в выборе жизненного пути. С одной стороны Гарри Поттер мог стать мучеником Света, уничтожить Темного Лорда и погибнуть при этом самому. С другой же стороны он мог присоединиться к Темному Лорду и даровать ему всесилие. Дамблдор, нужно отдать ему должное, настоящий мастер закулисных игр, и он решил, что нужно проконтролировать, чтобы ребенок выбрал верный путь, - мужчина скривился от отвращения.

- А еще Дамблдор был уверен, что Джеймс Поттер посвятил вас в детали фальшивого пророчества о ребенке, которому вы были крестным. Если бы вы знали, что Гарри предначертано уничтожить Волдеморта, то наверняка захотели бы воспитывать его соответственно. С вами у Гарри был бы шанс на счастливое детство рядом с теми, кто любил его. Но Дамблдор понимал: счастливый ребенок хочет жить, и он бы цеплялся за жизнь. А вы, скорее всего, учили бы его сражаться. Преподносили бы ему лучшее магическое обучение и воспитали бы в лучших традициях Мародеров, - блондин усмехнулся удивленному Сириусу.

- Если бы мальчик остался с вами, директор не смог бы его контролировать. Ему не нужен был боец, ему нужно было оружие однократного использования. Ему не нужен был сильный и счастливый ребенок, сломленный и уступчивый устраивал его куда больше. Дамблдору нужен был кто-то, из кого можно было вылепить что угодно. Податливый материал. Детство Гарри Поттера должно было быть полно горя. Он должен был быть избитым и заморенным голодом людьми, которые ненавидели его, людьми, которые обращались бы с ним не лучше, чем Малфои со своими домовыми эльфами. Хагрид – не более чем прокламация о великом волшебнике Альбусе Дамблдоре. Директор должен был выступить для мальчика спасителем. Наставником и человеком, на которого Гарри должен был оглядываться в поисках одобрения. Только при соблюдении всех этих условий Дамблдор мог полностью контролировать действия ребенка из пророчества.

К счастью для Дамблдора, так получилось, что весь волшебный мир именно вас считал хранителем секрета Поттеров. Вы знали, кто установил чары Фиделиуса вокруг их дома?

Сириус нахмурился и покачал головой.

- Меня там не было. Только Питер, будучи хранителем секрета, был в курсе.

- Этим занимались ни Джеймс и ни Лили. Они оба считали себя слишком неопытными и боялись, что их защита выйдет недостаточно мощной. Поэтому Дамблдор выступил добровольцем в этом деле.

Сириус резко побледнел и теперь казался заболевшим.

- Очевидно, он, как участник всего этого, прекрасно знал, кто был хранителем секрета, - подвел черту блондин.

- Откуда вы это знаете? – прошептал Блэк охрипшим голосом.

- Питер рассказал.

В ту же секунду лицо Сириуса перекосилось от ярости.

- ЧТО? Когда? Ты видел эту чертову крысу? Где?

Незнакомец легко рассмеялся и приподнял одну руку вверх.

- Мы как раз вовремя подошли к этому моменту. Может, уже закончим этот сеанс?

Все еще взбешенный до предела, Блэк отрывисто кивнул. Воспоминание пошло рябью и исчезло, и они вновь оказались на своих местах в креслах.

Блондин с помощью палочки перенес воспоминание из мыслеслива обратно в пробирку, а потом потянулся к сумке и, положив туда пиалы вместе с сосудом, уменьшил ее и вернул во внутренний карман мантии.

- Как видите, моя магия все еще при мне, а это значит, что я ни разу вам не солгал, - заметил он, откидываясь на спинку кресла и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Сириус замер в замешательстве, а потом нахмурился и кивнул. Незнакомец продолжил:

- Дамблдор знал, что это не вы предали Поттеров. У меня нет доказательств, но готов поспорить, что директор прекрасно знал, что Питер уже тогда был отмечен Темным Лордом. Даже больше, я уверен, что именно Дамблдор впервые предложил Джеймсу кандидатуру Петтигрю на вашу замену. Ведь директору нужно было, чтобы Волдеморт добрался до Гарри.

- Нет… - качая головой, почти беззвучно прошептал Сириус.

- Сейчас ваш самообман это нечто большее, чем река в Египте, мистер Блэк (п.п: самообман по-английски будет denial, а denial по звучанию напоминает de Nile - the Nile. Нил - река в Египте, и на этом построена игра слов. То есть, хорош прикрываться названием реки, твое отрицание - это не река в Египте, а твоя проблема. По-русски смысл примерно сводится к «ты не хочешь увидеть очевидное»), - усмехнулся незнакомец, но Сириус сейчас был не в состоянии оценить столь тонкий юмор. Подождав мгновение, блондин заговорил снова:

- Дамблдор выбросил вас как мусор, потому что вы стояли у него на пути. Для его планов вы стали бесполезны, и он решил избавиться от вас. Удивительно, чего стоит это его «высшее благо». У него всегда были и знания, и власть для того, чтобы освободить вас, но он позволял вам гнить в Азкабане, потому что это обеспечивало ему полный контроль над жизнью Гарри. Он контролировал свое оружие.

- Нет… нет. Я… я не могу в это поверить, - снова покачал головой Сириус, на лице его отражались ярость и отчаяние.

- Дамблдор совсем не тот, кем кажется окружающим. Вынужден признать, у него прекрасная маска: придурковатый дедушка, но при этом гениальный волшебник, лучащийся заботой и любовью, которому всегда можно довериться, - голос блондина был полон сарказма. – Но все это ложь. Фальшивка. Человек, которого никогда не существовало. Он – старый лживый ублюдок с повадками манипулятора, которому нельзя доверять. И меньше всего ему можно доверить безопасность Гарри Поттера. Директор вовсе не заинтересован в том, чтобы Гарри был в безопасности, он желает мальчику смерти. Иначе почему из года в год своего пребывания в Хогвартсе Поттер лицом к лицу сталкивается со все более опасными препятствиями? Задайтесь вопросом, сколько раз Альбус Дамблдор не вмешивался в ход событий, и почему он этого не делал.

Сириус все еще продолжал качать головой, но он знал, что все сказанное этим человеком – правда, и отрицать это нет смысла. Увиденное в мыслесливе тоже не подлежало опровержению. Блэк еще не определился, как отнестись к пророчеству, но в одном он был уверен точно: оно настоящее.

- Ты упоминал, что разговаривал с Питером, - сменил он тему, и стало немного легче.

- Да. Полагаю, можно уже переходить к основной части нашего разговора. С чего же начать… хм, думаю, прямота будет лучшим выходом. Меня прислал Темный Лорд.

Блэк резко выпрямился, так, словно кол прогладил. Его рот приоткрылся, и он вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать на такое ошеломляющее заявление.

- Что? – хрипло выдавил он.

- Меня прислал Темный Лорд. Он вернул себе тело и былое могущество. И теперь медленно восстанавливает порядок вещей, прежде чем объявить о своем возвращении. Он разрешил мне предложить вам Хвоста. Питер, конечно же, не знает об этом, но когда кого волновали желания крыс, хмм? – рассмеявшись, блондин уперся руками в колено.

У Сириуса на секунду отвисла челюсть.

- Что значит «предложить мне Хвоста»? Вместо чего?

- Я предлагаю равный обмен. Вы получаете Питера и можете делать с ним все, что пожелаете - пытать и убить, или сдать Министерству и очистить свое имя, но в обмен вы примкнете к Темному Лорду и займете место Петтигрю.

- НИКОГДА! – прошипел Сириус, вскакивая на ноги.

- Почему? – спокойно поинтересовался блондин, даже не вздрогнув от вспышки ярости Блэка.

- Потому что он чертов убийца!

- А Дамблдор нет?

- Он убил Джеймса и Лили!

- Но это подстроил Дамблдор. Волдеморт никогда бы не польстился на семью Поттеров, если бы не придуманное директором пророчество, которое так удачно подслушал его Пожиратель Смерти.

- Он сумасшедший фанатик, который хочет стереть с лица земли всех магглов и магглорожденных!

- Не хочет, - не согласился блондин.

- Да неужели? – глумливо протянул Сириус.

- Моя клятва все еще при мне, - напомнил незнакомец. – Темному Лорду нет дела до магглорожденных, пока они придерживаются правил и держат в секрете все, что должно быть засекречено. И впредь он не позволит своим Пожирателям устраивать массовую резню магглов. Маггловский прогресс сыграл на опережение с магическим миром. Их оружие может стереть нас с лица земли, а это последнее, чего хочет Лорд. Он заинтересован в том, чтобы взять власть магической Британии в свои руки и уничтожить старую систему, создав на ее месте новую. Действующая система насквозь пропитана продажными, некомпетентными идиотами.

Сириус до сих пор смотрел на него с яростью и недоверием. Тряхнув головой, Блэк заговорил:

- Я никогда никого не предам. Не предам Гарри, - он прервался и окинул сидящего перед ним мужчину жестким взглядом. – Поэтому вы хотите, чтобы я принял вашу сторону? Из-за Гарри? Волдеморт хочет заполучить Гарри, и ты решил, что если я примкну к вам, то это станет примером и для него? – издевательски спросил Блэк, с шумом втягивая воздух через нос.

- Нет. Верьте или нет, но причина не в этом. Мы абсолютно не заинтересованы в том, чтобы вы заставили Гарри Поттера присоединиться к Темному Лорду. И я все еще под действием клятвы, - добавил блондин. Усмехнувшись, он взмахнул палочкой, на кончике которой тут же появился шар, осветивший пещеру. Солнце еще не зашло, поэтому в пещере и так было светло, но Блэк понимал, что это лишь демонстрация неутерянной магии.

- Тогда зачем?

- На это есть много причин. Темный Лорд желает видеть вас на месте Питера, потому что вы окажетесь куда более способным. Хвост – жалкое скопище трусости, слабости и страха. Он жалкий дуэлянт, никчемный шпион, разве что в форме крысы, ему нельзя появляться в людных местах, он посредственный маг, ему, пожалуй, не дается ничего, кроме некоторых разновидностей трансфигурации и гербологии, которые не представляют для Темного Лорда никакой ценности. В нем нет и зачатков верности. Единственная причина, по которой он вернулся к Темному Лорду – это надежда на то, что тот защитит его от Дамблдора, вас и Гарри Поттера. Он вернулся не из-за преданности или желания присутствовать при возрождении Темного Лорда, а из-за страха за свою жалкую шкуру. Он – просто бесполезная трата пространства. А вы - полная ему противоположность. Один из самых известных своим противостоянием Темному Лорду авроров. Вы сильной маг с массой полезных талантов. Высококвалифицированный дуэлянт. И если вы сдадите Хвоста Министерству, то очистите свое имя, и люди поймут, что не вы предали Поттеров, что вы не Пожиратель Смерти. Они будут чувствовать себя виноватыми перед вами, и Свет примет вас с распростертыми объятиями. И когда Дамблдор созовет свой Орден, вас, без сомнения, пригласят в его состав.

В глазах Сириуса отразилось понимание, и он нахмурился.

- Вы хотите сделать из меня шпиона, - прошипел он.

- Помимо всего прочего, да.

- Я не хочу становиться убийцей, не хочу быть отмеченным и не хочу предавать друзей, - прорычал Блэк.

- Мы не будем принуждать вас к убийствам, если вы сами этого не пожелаете. Даже когда вы будете участвовать в рейдах, можете просто оглушать своих противников и использовать другие незапрещенные заклинания. Что касается Метки: глупо отмечать того, кого надеешься использовать как шпиона, так что мы придумаем для вас менее подозрительный способ оповещения. Друзья же – понятие весьма относительное.

- Относительное, говоришь, - Сириус разразился презрительным смехом.

- Мы надеемся, что Ремус Люпин тоже примет нашу сторону. Он оборотень и принадлежит Тьме. Дамблдор никогда не примет никаких реформ относительно этого народа, что бы он там ни говорил. Он Светлый Лорд, а оборотни – испокон веков Темные творения. Они не подпадают под его защиту, и он не несет за них ответственность. Это обязанность Темного Лорда: обеспечивать безопасность и процветание тех, кто пользуется Темной магией, кем бы они ни были, человеком или магическим существом. После того, как Лорд установит новое правительство, к Темным созданиям будут относиться с должным уважением.

- Лунатик никогда не примет Темную сторону, - фыркнул Сириус.

- Может, и примет. Если сначала это сделаете вы с Гарри. Вы – это все, что удерживает Люпина на чуждой ему стороне. Он уже давно отдал свой долг Дамблдору, и тот просто использует его и его верность вам и Гарри Поттеру.

- А что насчет Гарри? Он не примкнет к вам. Вы хотите, чтобы я предал своего крестника? Никогда. Я никогда не сменю сторону.

- Тогда позвольте мне задать вам несколько вопросов, - спокойно попросил блондин. – Вы присоединитесь к нам, если это сначала сделает Гарри?

- Что? – моргнул Сириус.

- В пророчестве ясно говорилось, что у Гарри Поттера есть два пути. И один из них – примкнуть к Темному Лорду на правах равного ему. Если Гарри выберет этот путь, вы поддержите его? Встанете на его сторону?

- Гарри никогда не примет сторону Волдеморта, - издевательски произнес Блэк. – Волдеморт убил его родителей. Неважно, какую роль во всем этом сыграл Дамблдор, Лили и Джеймса убил именно твой Лорд.

- Предположим, что Гарри примкнул к Темному Лорду, как поступите вы?

- Он так не поступит!

- _Предположим_! – впервые за все время блондин повысил голос.

Сириус фыркнул и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в сторону.

- Если Гарри пойдет против Дамблдора… если он… если он выберет Волдеморта – чего, конечно, не случится… тогда я останусь с ним. Он мой крестник. Однажды я уже оставил его, когда был нужен, но больше такого не произойдет. Я останусь с Гарри, какой бы путь он ни избрал. Это моя обязанность – защищать его.

Блондин мягко улыбнулся, и Сириус с замешательством посмотрел на него.

- Надеюсь, так оно и будет, Сириус, - произнес тот, а Блэк непонимающе наблюдал за тем, как незнакомец поднял руку и начал снимать серебряное кольцо с пальца. Как только оно было снято, внешность незнакомца замерцала и поменялась.

И Блэк чуть не задохнулся от изумления, когда увидел, что напротив него сидит его крестник.

- Г-Гарри? – спросил Сириус.

- Так ты примешь нашу сторону, Сириус? Пожалуйста… – с надеждой в голосе спросил Поттер. – Прости, что лгал. Я так много скрыл от тебя, а ты так сильно переживал из-за моего участия в Турнире и… но я не мог рассказать тебе правду. Не мог так рисковать. Если Дамблдор заподозрит, чем я занимаюсь… чью сторону принял, тогда… не знаю. Я не удивлюсь, если он попытается убить меня или запереть. Если он поймет, что утратил контроль над своим оружием, что я присоединился к Волдеморту – он сделает все возможное, чтобы держать меня подальше от него. Трудно представить, на что пойдет Дамблдор в таком случае. Я просто не мог так рисковать.

- Что… что происходит! Как это произошло? Ты… ты принял сторону Волдеморта! Гарри, ты сошел с ума!

- Он совсем не такой, каким я его себе представлял. Честно.

- Он Волдеморт! Он убил твоих родителей!

- Да, но я простил ему это, ясно? Кроме того, его обманули! Дамблдор пытался убить его таким образом, а вместе с ним и нашу семью! Волдемортом манипулировали так же, как и всеми нами! Дамблдор до сих пор это делает! Из года в год он поощрял ситуации, в которых я и Волдеморт сталкивались лицом к лицу, и этот старик очень надеялся, что мы, наконец, просто уничтожим друг друга! Но больше я не собираюсь быть его пешкой, я отказываюсь быть чьим-то оружием!

- Так ты предпочел быть оружием Волдеморта!

- Все не так! Волдеморт, по крайней мере, честен со своими сторонниками! Все они знали, на что идут, принимая его сторону!

- Да! Смерть, убийства, пытки и рабство!

- ВСЕ НЕ ТАК!

- ВОЛДЕМОРТ – СУМАСШЕДШИЙ УБИЙЦА С МАНИЕЙ ВЕЛИЧИЯ!

- ОН НЕ ТАКОЙ! – заорал Гарри, вскакивая на ноги и опрокидывая кресло позади себя.

Клювокрыл раздраженно заклекотал, и они оба замолкли и с опаской покосились на него. Гарри до сих пор был на взводе, но он поднял кресло и снова уселся в него.

- По крайней мере… он не сумасшедший. Да, он убийца, но он убивает только тогда, когда это необходимо для претворения его планов в жизнь. И он не страдает манией величия… он просто амбициозен, - низким холодным голосом отчеканил Поттер.

- Амбициозен, - Сириус лающе рассмеялся. – Гарри, он пытается захватить мир!

- Он пытается его спасти!

- Нелепость!

- Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что происходит на самом деле, Сириус! Ничего! Никто не понимает, что творится вокруг. Официальная версия войн с магглами – превосходство волшебников, но это никогда так не было! Волдеморт говорил это некоторым своим последователям, чтобы они служили ему, но его цели, его настоящее задание, не имеют с этим ничего общего!

- Тогда в чем же, черт возьми, заключается его цель?

- Я не могу сказать тебе! – простонал Гарри, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Не сейчас… даже я знаю это только урывками и то только потому, что наткнулся на один источник информации и сопоставил с тем, что знал. Он подтвердил, что я прав в своих догадках, но даже тогда он не посвятил меня в детали. Я знаю, что он клятвой связан с Магией. Это все намного серьезнее, чем можно представить.

- Как ты можешь доверять ему, Гарри? Как? Он… он монстр! Даже если все то, что ты сказал, правда, и Дамблдор на самом деле старый лживый манипулятор, почему ты решил, что Волдеморт лучше?

- Я уверен в этом, потому что хорошо узнал его за последние несколько месяцев. Действительно хорошо. Он не имеет ничего общего с тем, что все о нем думают. Ничего, Сириус. Ты никогда не думал о Волдеморте как о человеке и личности, потому что ты никогда не видел эту его сторону. Но он человек. Его всемогущий, пугающий образ – лишь видимость, которую он показывает обществу и низшим из своих сторонников. Это маска, соответствующая его обязанностям. Именно с ее помощью он удерживает контроль над особо агрессивными и властолюбивыми личностями. Он использует страх и уважение, как способ контроля над ними, но если ты приглядишься, то рассмотришь за всем этим человека. Потому что он прежде всего человек.

- Человек! Гарри, ты меня разыгрываешь? Я, конечно, не видел его после возрождения, но если он выглядит так же, как и раньше, то как человека его можно классифицировать с трудом! Змеелицый урод!

- Это всего лишь трансформация! Если он пожелает, то может выглядеть как человек! Если честно, у него ушло больше месяца на то, чтобы он смог заполучить свою старую внешность.

- Что?

- Не важно. Просто пойми, что он человек. И рядом с теми, кому он доверяет, он выглядит именно как человек. И даже если на публике он ведет себя как сумасшедший ублюдок, он все равно остается человеком. Человеком, способным на здравое мышление и чувства, и неважно, что большинство людей он ни в грош не ставит. Да, он властный. Да, он убийца. Но у него есть цели и вера в них, и он пойдет на что угодно, чтобы претворить их в реальность, и это не делает из него монстра.

- А ты не допускаешь, что этот «человек» лишь играет эту роль, а на деле он сумасшедший ублюдок?

- Нет, - решительно опроверг это предположение Гарри. – Послушай, Сириус, я провел с ним месяцы. И прекрасно изучил его за это время.

- И когда же у тебя было время, чтобы узнать его? Как ты мог месяцами общаться с Волдемортом? Ты ведь живешь в школе!

- Я хожу к нему каждый чертов день! У меня есть порт-ключ, который может переместить меня в поместье, а потом вернуть назад, а еще я использую Маховик Времени, поэтому фактически я никогда не исчезаю из школы.

- О, Мерлин! – застонал Сириус, начиная растирать руками лицо.

- Прекрати, Сириус! Я пытаюсь помочь тебе! Если ты примешь нашу сторону, тебе никогда больше не придется скитаться по пещерам! Ты сможешь остаться в поместье, где для тебя всегда найдется кровать и еда! У Тома есть эльф Микси, она совершенно здравомыслящая и здорово готовит. И я тоже буду там! Там я намереваюсь провести летние каникулы.

- Погоди, что?

- Я не собираюсь возвращаться к Дурслям, - жестко ответил Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

Блэк замер на месте, а потом сел, неуверенный, что должен на это сказать.

- Кто еще об этом знает?

- Рон и Гермиона знают, что я не вернусь этим летом к Дурслям. Конечно, они не знают, где я буду жить на самом деле, и, скорее всего, будут считать, что я во Франции.

- Франция? Почему Франция?

- Гермиона и Джинни считают, что в школе у меня есть парень. Я не сказал им, кто это, оправдываясь тем, что об этом не знают его родители, и меньшее, что нам нужно, так это внимание репортеров. Я собираюсь убедить их в том, что мой возлюбленный – студент Шармбатона. И для Дамблдора то, что я сбежал со своим парнем, будет выглядеть куда менее подозрительно, чем если я на три месяца пропаду в неизвестном направлении.

Я понимаю, что лучше всего было бы остаться под наблюдением директора, но я не хочу больше возвращаться к Дурслям! Семья этих конченых ублюдков меня достала. Единственная причина, по которой Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я оставался с ними – это их умение ломать во мне все человеческое. Так к черту Дамблдора! И Дурслей туда же, к черту! Я никогда больше туда не вернусь!

- Хорошо, это понятно, Гарри. Но… но поместье Волдеморта? Ты сошел с ума?

- Клянусь тебе, Сириус, для меня это лучший вариант. Он доверяет мне. Я знаю, что звучит это как полный бред, но я… он и я, мы… друзья?

- Друзья? – недоверчиво повторил Блэк. – У Лорда Волдеморта не бывает друзей, Гарри! Даже предположить такое глупо! Это просто игра! Тебя взбесило то, что тобой манипулировал Дамблдор, но теперь ты позволяешь это делать Волдеморту.

- ВСЕ НЕ ТАК! – взревел Поттер. – Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, Сириус! Ты строишь свои догадки на том, что рассказывали тебе во время первой войны случайные свидетели, но ты никогда не пробовал поговорить с ним. Он совершенно другой! Ты видел лишь ту его сторону, которую он так охотно демонстрирует врагам во время битв! Я же на протяжении трех месяцев проводил с ним по несколько часов в день! И я не дурак и не идиот, чтобы не отличить игру от реальности.

- И чем же вы с ним занимались каждый день?

- Он обучает меня. Дуэлям и магии. А еще мы занимаемся вместе.

Сириус недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри.

- Вы что? Занимаетесь вместе? И что ты под этим подразумеваешь?

- В поместье есть оборудованный им самим тренажерный зал. Он проводит там каждое утро, закаляя свое тело. После того, как мы начали заниматься дуэлями, он заметил, что мне не мешало бы повысить выносливость, чтобы я не так сильно уставал во время боя. С тех пор мы начали заниматься вместе.

Озадаченный, Сириус попытался осмыслить только что полученную информацию.

- Темный Лорд занимается в тренажерном зале? – медленно повторил он.

- Да, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Большинство его тренажеров выглядят так же, как и обычные маггловские. Там даже есть беговая дорожка.

У Блэка от удивления отвисла челюсть, и он неверяще покачал головой.

- Даже представить такое себе не могу.

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Когда мы занимаемся, он находится в своей человеческой форме. Хотя да, представить его за этим занятием после трансформации трудно. Но, думаю, у меня будет такая возможность этим летом.

- О?

- Да, скоро он собирается устроить собрание Пожирателей Смерти. На протяжении нескольких месяцев он заставлял Метки своих последователей пульсировать, недавно он начал это делать через каждые два дня, а на следующей неделе это будет происходить ежедневно, и в конце недели он призовет их.

- Погоди, но зачем он это делает?

- Предупреждает, чтобы у них было время подготовиться. Они прекрасно понимают, что значит хоть малейшая активность Метки. А еще они знают, что их Лорд полностью восстановил свои силы, потому что за последние несколько месяцев пульсация стала намного сильнее. Так что они предупреждены заранее и не имеют права не явиться. В любом случае, когда он их призовет, поместье будет кишеть Пожирателями, и ему придется оставаться в змеиной форме большую часть времени.

- А что насчет тебя? Ты же собираешься остаться с ним на все лето. Что, если тебя увидят?

- Вот именно для этого оно и нужно, - Гарри достал из кармана кольцо. – Если честно, я хочу включить тебя в список этого кольца, чтобы ты всегда мог видеть меня настоящего, - с этими словами он надел кольцо на палец и вновь превратился в повзрослевшего блондина.

- Это сумасшествие, - с легким оттенком благоговения прошептал Блэк. – Откуда ты его вообще взял?

- Кольцо? – спросил Поттер, теперь его голос стал ниже и глубже.

- Да! Мерлин, оно даже твой голос изменило!

- Невероятно, да? Его создал Том.

- Кто?

- Ох, черт... эм… Волдеморт.

У Сириуса брови поползли вверх.

- Его зовут Том?

- Да, - рассмеялся Поттер, пожав плечами. – Но не советую тебе так его называть. Иначе он точно тебя проклянет.

- А тебя не проклянет?

- Ну, он сам позволил так себя называть. Но у нас с ним несколько… необычная связь. Все эти пророческие штучки. А еще, хмм… - Гарри прервался и, сняв кольцо, коснулся кончиками пальцев отметины на лбу, - этот шрам. Он значит куда больше, чем все думают. Волдеморт и я связаны вместе древней, могущественной магией. Ты же помнишь ту строчку из пророчества, где говорится, что мы можем погибнуть лишь от руки друг друга, и ни один из нас не умрет, пока жив другой?

- Да… - отозвался Сириус.

- Это… правда. Мы действительно бессмертны, если не попытаемся убить друг друга. Он не умрет до тех пор, пока жив я, и наоборот. Единственный для нас способ умереть – это одновременно выпустить друг в друга Аваду Кедавру. А так мы бессмертны.

У Блэка вновь отвисла челюсть, и он обессиленно обмяк в своем кресле.

- Сумасшествие.

- Но правда. Это сложно, и я не могу посвятить тебя в детали, но, прошу, поверь, что я не лгу. Я знаю, ты боишься, что Волдеморт хочет использовать меня, что он манипулирует мной, но большую часть того, что я знаю, я узнал сам. Он не приводил меня насильно, Сириус, я сам к нему пришел. Нашел и пришел. Он очень удивился, когда впервые меня увидел, и наверняка решил, что это ловушка. И не он рассказал мне о пророчестве, я сам узнал его текст. Порывшись в голове Трелони, я нашел нужные воспоминания и поделился ими с Томом!

- Что значит «порылся в голове Трелони»?

- Я оказался хорошим легилиментом, - усмехнулся Гарри. – В любом случае, я сменил сторону, - с этими словами он вновь надел кольцо на палец, принимая форму блондина. Потерев зеленый камешек пальцами, Поттер протянул руку Сириусу. – Коснись кольца, и оно запомнит твою магическую подпись.

Блэк выглядел так, словно вот-вот возразит и вернется к теме легилименции, но, раздраженно вздохнув, все же коснулся кольца. Оно засветилось, и в следующее мгновение перед Сириусом оказался Гарри, темноволосый и зеленоглазый, хотя кольцо до сих пор было на его пальце.

- Что только что произошло? – спросил Блэк.

- Кольцо запомнило тебя. Теперь ты, несмотря на мои маскировочные чары, будешь видеть настоящего меня. Я, скорее всего, буду носить это кольцо все лето. Когда я смотрю в зеркало, то вижу настоящего себя, хотя и это можно изменить. Все, кто включен в список кольца, видят мою настоящую внешность, но на остальных это не распространяется.

- И это кольцо создал Волдеморт?

- Ага. Это кольцо удивительным образом совмещает совершенно разные виды магии. Он просто поразителен в своих возможностях. Ты должен был видеть ту магическую сферу, которую он создал для Снейпа.

- Снейпа? Снейп! Именно он рассказал Волдеморту о пророчестве!

- Да, - закатил глаза Гарри, - но его использовали так же, как и каждого из нас. Дамблдор обманул его так же, как и тебя. Но Снейпу повезло остаться на воле, а тебя заключили в Азкабан, к этим чертовым дементорам.

Лицо Блэка исказилось от ярости.

- Сириус… мне самому это не нравится, но мне нужна клятва. Я рассказал тебе слишком много, и мне очень хочется тебе доверять.

Сириус посмотрел на Гарри.

- Что конкретно тебе нужно?

- Поклянись, что не пойдешь к Дамблдору. Дай Нерушимую клятву, что ничего не расскажешь ему из того, что я рассказал тебе. Если не хочешь – можешь не принимать сторону Волдеморта, но мне нужно быть уверенным, что ты не сдашь меня Свету.

- Я никогда не придам тебя, Гарри!

Блэк пристально посмотрел в глаза крестника, а потом тяжело вздохнул и пригладил ладонью волосы.

- Конечно, щеночек. Я поклянусь.

Через пять минут они держались за левые руки, в правых удерживая палочки, и зачитывали текст клятвы.

Сириус поклялся никогда и никому, особенно Дамблдору или кому-нибудь из сотрудников Министерства, не раскрывать секрета Гарри, если сам Гарри не даст на это разрешения. После того, как магия скрепила их обязательства, они несколько минут просидели в полном молчании.

Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, Сириус накренился вперед и оперся локтями и свои колени.

- Ты уверен, Гарри? Я имею в виду… Волдеморта.

Поттер рассмеялся и кивнул крестному.

- Да, Сириус, я уверен.

- Как это произошло? Как ты оказался на одной стороне с Волдемортом? Ты упоминал, что сам нашел его. Как…?

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу.

- После того, как из Кубка Огня выскочило мое имя, все отвернулись от меня. Все. Я знаю, что на моей стороне всегда был ты, но рядом со мной тебя не было. На то, чтобы до тебя дошло мое письмо, уходило много времени, поэтому я был очень одинок. Даже Рон и Гермиона отказались от меня.

У меня появилась уйма времени для осмысления того, на что раньше я смотрел сквозь пальцы. А еще я вдруг обнаружил в себе огромный запас магической энергии, о существовании которой даже не подозревал. Я не могу этого объяснить, но получилось так, что огромное количество моей магии уходило на не нужную никому ерунду. Как только я остановил это, во мне вдруг открылись новые навыки. Я начал легче воспринимать и осмысливать информацию, стал ощущать магические потоки и управлять ими, почти не прилагая к этому усилий.

Я начал сам обучаться продвинутой магии для Турнира и преуспел в этом. Закончилось все тем, что меня заинтересовали Темные Искусства, - Гарри прервался, заметив, как резко вскинул голову Сириус. – В школе есть одно место… его нет на Карте, так что не думаю, что Мародерам было о ней известно. Оно называется Комнатой по Требованию.

- Я слышал о ней, - нахмурился Блэк. – Но все утверждали, что это лишь миф. Джеймс несколько раз пытался найти эту комнату, но ему не удалось.

- Я знаю, где она. Эта комната может превратиться во все, что пожелаешь, и кроме того, на нее не распространяется защита школы. И если использовать в ней темную магию, никто не узнает об этом. Я занимался там.

Гарри решил придерживаться этой версии, чтобы не только потом не запутаться, но и потому, что он хотел сохранить хотя бы один из своих секретов. Если ему вдруг однажды понадобится скрыться где-нибудь – Тайная Комната будет превосходным вариантом. О ней никто не знает.

- Именно так я заинтересовался Темными Искусствами. Помнишь, однажды я рассказывал тебе о своем видении? Оно было о Волдеморте, Хвосте и еще об одном мужчине, которого я не опознал. Волдеморт говорил этому незнакомцу, что хочет меня заполучить для чего-то… вспоминаешь?

- Да, я помню, - кивнул Сириус.

- Ну, это было не последнее мое видение. Они продолжались весь год, но стали более четкими и продолжительными эм… с тех пор, как я начал использовать темную магию. Их стало не только легче запоминать, но они перестали сопровождаться болью. Думаю, дело в моей предрасположенности, которая стала темной, поэтому моему разуму стало легче соприкасаться с разумом Волдеморта.

Я не рассказывал об этом раньше, но я никогда не был в этих видениях сторонним наблюдателем, я смотрел на все через Волдеморта. Я был им. Я произносил его слова и думал его мысли, а после, проснувшись, не сразу мог сообразить, кто я такой. Проходило несколько минут, прежде чем я мог разобраться, где начинаются мои мысли и заканчиваются его. Чем больше было видений, тем чаще я бывал в голове Волдеморта и тем лучше понимал, что вокруг происходит что-то по-настоящему важное. Что-то, что Дамблдор скрывал от меня всю жизнь. А еще я понял, что Темный Лорд – человек. Он чувствовал и мыслил как самый настоящий человек, а не сумасшедший монстр, каким я его себе представлял.

И вскоре я начал понимать, что к чему. Я узнал, где он живет, и кто в школе работает на него. Через две недели после второго задания я стоял перед шпионом в Хогвартсе и просил его отвести меня к Волдеморту.

К тому времени я твердо решил… не знаю… помочь ему? Принять его сторону? Моя склонность была полностью темной. Я был Темным магом, жаждущим именно этого и любящим Темные искусства. Они полностью захватили мой разум, и… все было так… просто… - голос Гарри потонул в восхищении, и он тряхнул головой, стараясь прийти в себя. Сириус рассмотрел проблеснувшее в зеленых глазах безумие, и его сердце сковало леденящим страхом.

- Гарри, ты пристрастился к ним? – спросил он.

Гарри резко вскинул голову и сфокусировал взгляд на крестном.

- Это уже прошло. Том научил меня держать все под контролем. Но… раньше это действительно было так, и я считаю это отвратительным.

- Том научил? – недоверчиво переспросил Сириус.

- Черт… Волдеморт. Волдеморт научил меня держать все под контролем.

- Это я понял, но поверить трудно. Какая ему разница до пристрастий своих последователей.

- Темный маг, контролирующий свою магию, куда полезнее Темного мага, не обладающего этим навыком, - повторил Гарри слова, которые несколько раз произносил Том. – И он не хотел, чтобы я был слаб, и чтобы мной управляла магия, а не здравый смысл.

- Может быть, он так и говорит, но я точно знаю, что чем выше уровень Темного мага, тем сильнее он подвержен влиянию своей магии. Это магия заставляет их искать Темного Лорда. И ты не можешь отрицать, что к поискам Волдеморта тебя подталкивало и это желание.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и провел ладонью по своим лохматым волосам.

- Я и не отрицаю, потому что это правда. Возможно, я не стал бы искать с ним встреч, если бы Темная магия, которую я использовал, была бы менее насыщенной. Но я искренне благодарен, что все произошло именно так. Результат нашей с ним встречи был немного непредсказуемым, но я рад, что все произошло так, как произошло. Я рад, что пришел к нему. Потому что мне, наконец, дарована власть самому управлять своей судьбой. Впервые я стою во главе событий. Я знаю, что происходит на самом деле, и я могу влиять на ход событий.

И чем больше я узнаю, тем лучше понимаю цели Министерства, Темных существ и в чем состоит разница между Светлой и Темной магией… тем лучше я понимаю Волдеморта. И я полностью согласен с ним. С его целями и его политикой. Кое-что об этом знают все, но никто не знает полной картины. Волдеморт вовсе не безрассуден, и он вполне может выслушать и согласиться с чужой точкой зрения. Темный Лорд никогда не покажет слабость перед своими сторонниками, но если кому-то есть что сказать в возражение, лучше это будет сделано наедине. Если ты пойдешь против него при свидетелях – это выведет Лорда из себя, но наедине он выслушает твои логически аргументированные доводы. И, если сочтет их достаточными, примет к сведению.

Сириус вздохнул и покачал головой.

- Твои слова так сильно расходятся с тем, что я видел лично во время первой войны.

- Я знаю, Сириус, знаю. Но… может, дашь ему шанс?

- Ты имеешь в виду воспользоваться шансом и примерить маску Пожирателя? – поморщившись, уточнил Блэк.

- Это правда, что твоя магическая предрасположенность Темная? – со вздохом спросил Гарри.

- Совсем немного, - еще сильнее поморщился Сириус. – Она больше Нейтральная, чем Темная. Наследственность и несколько лет обучения Темным Искусствам. От этого трудно избавиться, просто пожелав это сделать.

Гарри кивнул.

- Он Лорд всех Темных магов. Сама Магия избрала его. Волдеморт борется за права и процветание своего народа. Свет слишком долго господствовал в Британии, и это нарушило баланс. На монете всегда есть две стороны, и именно это он хочет восстановить. Но он работает над еще кое-чем важным. Настолько важным… и это касается не только Темных магов, но и всего магического сообщества. Магов и магических существ. Если он не справится… это будет ужасно, Сириус. Люди просто не понимают, в какой опасности находятся.

- Так расскажи мне, Гарри! Помоги понять!

Раздраженно вздохнув, Поттер вновь провел рукой по волосам.

- Это сложно… но… я впервые узнал об этом еще до разговора с Волдемортом. Тысячи лет назад, когда эту землю населяли Высшие Эльфы, их провидцы предсказали конец нашего мира. Согласно их видению, если магглы узнают о нашей магии, то попытаются присвоить ее. Когда это случится, наступит конец света, и мы все погибнем.

Высшие Эльфы как-то связались с Магией и предостерегли ее, но она и так уже знала об этом. И Магия посвятила их в свой план по спасению некоторых из нас. А спасти она могла лишь магических существ и волшебников, но не магглов. Она предложила избрать двух Лордов – Лорда Света и Лорда Тьмы. И этим Лордам было поручено задание поддерживать магический баланс и хранить тайны от магглов.

Дамблдор стал Светлым Лордом, думаю, он тоже знает об этом пророчестве, но рассчитывает спасти и магглов. Спасти всех. Или что-то вроде этого… не знаю. В любом случае он глуп, раз так явно игнорирует истинное пророчество, где ясно говорится, что магглов не спасти. Они обречены, несмотря ни на что. Наш выбор стоит между тем, чтобы спасти себя или погибнуть вместе с ними. Волдеморт собирается пожертвовать магглами. Он признал, что в юности хотел решить эту проблему полным их уничтожением. Но сейчас он понимает, как наивен был раньше. На этот раз его целью будут не магглы, а система нашего правительства. Он хочет восстановить баланс и увеличить безопасность и секретность нашего существования. И когда наступит маггловский Апокалипсис, он спасет нас от него. Но Волдеморт не собирается собственноручно ускорять этот процесс, а именно к этому бы и привела резня маггловского сообщества.

- Ты это серьезно?

- Нет, я сказочник, Сириус.

Блэк непонимающе посмотрел на своего крестника, а потом рассмеялся.

- Поверить не могу, что ты отшучиваешься в такой момент.

- А что? – рассмеялся Гарри, состроив невинные глаза.

Сириус вздохнул, но тоже улыбнулся.

- Так откуда ты урвал этот любопытный кусок истории.

- Из древней книги. Все в ней было описано на языке Древнего Алдрика. Гермиона, Джинни и я очень долго занимались переводом легенд из нее.

- Старый Алдрик! Как, во имя Мерлина, вы сумели перевести его?

- Я и для этого нашел книгу, - пожал плечами Гарри.

Блэк мгновение скептически смотрел на него, а потом усмехнулся и покачал головой.

- Прекрасно. И ты просто пошел и поделился с Волдемортом новоприобретенными знаниями?

- Именно. Он был очень удивлен моей находке, ведь об этом никто больше не знал, а сам Том повязан клятвой молчания. Но он же как-то стал Темным Лордом. Должно быть, существует какая-то система правопреемства этой обязанности, ведь ни один Темный Лорд не может никому рассказывать о своем предназначении. Здесь не существует наследования, судьба сама подбирает кандидатов. То же самое касается и Светлого Лорда.

Сириус нахмурился и окинул Гарри изучающим взглядом.

- Так ты не стремишься к тому, чтобы стать следующим Темным Лордом? – очень серьезно спросил Блэк.

Изумленно хлопнув ресницами, Поттер разразился смехом.

- Нет, Сириус. Я не собираюсь становиться следующим Темным Лордом. Это просто невозможно.

- Почему это?

- Потому что новый Лорд не может войти в полную силу, пока жив предыдущий. Но Волдеморт может умереть, только если умру я. Так что, его приемником я быть не могу.

Сириус поморщился и недовольно сдвинул брови.

- До сих пор не могу понять, как это получилось. Какого черта вы двое так сильно зависите друг от друга?

- Я же сказал, что это сложно. А еще говорил, что не могу рассказать тебе всего.

Что-то недовольно проворчав, Блэк обиженно откинулся на спинку кресла.

- Но хоть что-то ты можешь мне рассказать?

- Тут очень много переплетено друг с другом, - вздохнул Гарри. – Его бессмертие связано с той неудачной попыткой убийства, мое же – с непредвиденными побочными эффектами, вызванными ритуалом, который мы использовали несколько месяцев назад, чтобы вернуть его тело. Мы поняли все это лишь после того, как узнали настоящее пророчество. То есть, он и я исполнили пророчество, даже не подозревая этого.

- Но как ты можешь быть бессмертным?

- Это не полная бессмертность. Она не касается физического аспекта. Это значит, что наши тела можно ранить и даже убить. Например, случай с Томом. Но наши души и магические ядра бессмертны. Мы оба связаны с этим миром и служим якорями друг для друга, поэтому наши души не смогут пересечь черту.

Сириус покачал головой и вперился отстраненным взглядом в каменную стену пещеры.

- Сумасшествие…

Оба несколько минут просидели в молчании.

- Мне скоро нужно будет уйти, - прервал тишину Гарри. – И мне хочется, чтобы ты все решил до того, как кончится семестр. Я больше не вернусь на Тисовую улицу, поэтому Дамблдор начнет разыскивать меня как сумасшедший. Он не сможет найти меня, если я не буду выходить за пределы защиты поместья, но именно поэтому я не смогу встретиться с тобой.

-Ты собираешься провести в поместье Волдеморта все лето? – неверяще уточнил Сириус.

- Ты же понимаешь, что иначе я проведу все лето запертым в комнате и смогу изредка выходить лишь для того, чтобы убрать дом Дурслей или привести в порядок их сад. Мое передвижение будет ограничено четырьмя стенами. Поместье же просто огромно, и ему принадлежат обширные земли. Когда Волдеморт ставил защиту, он сделал это так, чтобы под ней оказалась вся его собственность. Правда, его сад и сам участок выглядят ужасно неухоженными, но Том собирается выкупить еще несколько эльфов, чтобы они все привели в порядок. Пока в поместье жил лишь он с Хвостом, в этом не было необходимости, но скоро этот дом станет местом встреч Пожирателей, и ему надлежит принять более опрятный вид.

- Верно… Хвост… Так… ты видел его? Ты на самом деле с ним разговаривал? – недоверчиво спросил Сириус.

Гарри кивнул, а потом вспомнил кое-что, и на губах его появилась неприятная ухмылка.

- Разговаривал. И даже использовал на нем парочку Непростительных.

- Что?

- Когда Волдеморт учил меня использовать Империус, в качестве подопытной крысы выступил Хвост. А несколько недель назад Питер допустил очень серьезную ошибку, и в качестве наказания Волдеморт разрешил мне подержать этого идиота под Круцио.

- Ты использовал два Непростительных из трех! – простонал Сириус. – Гарри…

- Вообще-то я использовал все три. И Авада Кедавра получилась у меня с первой попытки.

Блэк с ужасом посмотрел на своего крестника.

- Гарри, - прошипел он, - прошу, скажи, что ты пошутил!

- Нет. И эта стерва получила по заслугам.

- Мерлин, Гарри! Не говори, что… - застонал Сириус.

Но Гарри ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил сидеть с выражением полной уверенности в своей правоте.

- Кто? – со вздохом спросил Блэк, подняв взгляд.

- Рита Скитер.

Сириус побледнел.

- Ты убил Риту Скитер.

- Да.

- Кого-нибудь еще?

- Нет. Только ее.

- Давно?

- Несколько месяцев назад.

- И никто тебя не заподозрил?

- Она оказалась незарегистрированным анимагом. Ее форма жука оказалась очень полезной для шпионажа. Никто не знал об этой ее способности, и никто не знал, как она проникала в Хогвартс. Поэтому никто не додумается связать ее исчезновение со мной.

Что-то расстроенно пробормотав себе под нос, Сириус провел ладонью по своим длинным, грязным волосам.

- Ты должен быть осторожен, Гарри. Использование лишь одного из этих проклятий служит основанием для пожизненного заключения в Азкабан. И поверь мне, тебе совсем не захочется там оказаться.

- Я знаю, Сириус. Не волнуйся. Я не так глуп. Кроме того, даже если меня схватят, Волдеморт вытащит меня всеми правдами и неправдами.

- Ты не можешь быть так в этом уверен, щеночек.

- Могу, - без тени сомнения возразил Гарри.

Блэк вздохнул и покачал головой.

- Хорошо, Гарри… послушай, я сказал, что останусь с тобой, значит, останусь. Ты мой крестник, и я последую за тобой куда угодно.

- Не нужно соглашаться так быстро, Сириус. Ты можешь остаться со мной, поддерживая нейтралитет. Просто держись подальше от всего этого. Не соглашайся принять нашу сторону до тех пор, пока не будешь полностью в этом уверен. Ты можешь не убивать, но должен будешь выказывать Волдеморту должное почтение и следовать его приказам. Если ты присоединишься, мы отдадим тебе Хвоста. Правда, без воспоминаний о последнем годе.

Сириус кивнул, и в глазах его отразилась задумчивость.

- Если тебя включат в состав Ордена, тебе придется шпионить для нас, - продолжал Гарри.

- Точно… - на выдохе, чуть слышно, простонал Блэк.

- Но если ты примешь нашу сторону, то сможешь очистить свое имя и остаться в поместье вместе со мной. Настоящая кровать, питание, чистая одежда и возможность постоянно быть рядом со мной, пока ты в поместье. Разумеется, ты будешь свободен, поэтому сможешь приходить и уходить, когда тебе вздумается.

Сириус внимательно посмотрел на своего крестника и со вздохом кивнул.

- Я согласен, Гарри.

- Ты должен быть уверен в этом, Сириус.

- Я уверен. Я… - он громко вздохнул. – Я присоединюсь к Пожирателям Смерти.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.

- Хорошо, но я все равно дам тебе время подумать, прежде чем сообщить ему. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросился во все это необдуманно, а потом сожалел о том, что не в силах ничего изменить. Сдавая Хвоста, он рассчитывает получить что-то взамен. Том согласился на все это только потому, что я попросил. А я у него на особом положении. Он до сих пор колеблется насчет тебя, потому что в первую войну ты доставил ему немало неприятностей.

Блэк выгнул бровь, и Гарри заметил, как уголки губ крестного слегка приподнялись в гордой улыбке.

- Если ты примешь нашу сторону, то не посмеешь выразить хоть каплю неуважения. Как я говорил ранее, наедине ты можешь возражать ему, но не при других Пожирателях. Ты можешь открыто выражать свое неодобрение только с ним наедине, ясно? Иначе он этого не потерпит, а мне совсем не хочется, чтобы тебе причиняли боль.

- Я в состоянии себя контролировать, Гарри. В конце концов, я взрослый.

- Ага, а еще ты гриффиндорец.

- Ты тоже.

- Я – скорее змея, удачно адаптировавшаяся во львятнике. Мое место изначально было не в Гриффиндоре.

- Что? – побледнел Сириус.

- Сортировочная шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин. Но я переубедил ее, и она послала меня в Гриффиндор, хотя до конца была уверена, что мое место не там.

Блэк беззвучно шевелил губами, словно хотел что-то сказать. Закрыв рот, он вздохнул.

- И все равно ты гриффиндорец.

- Я заставил себя быть им. Я так сильно старался жить согласно чьим-то ожиданиям. Все, к чему я стремился – добиться признания и того, чтобы все были счастливы. Все мое детство меня убеждали в том, что я бесполезен, пустое место, нахлебник и урод. И что бы я ни делал, я не мог добиться признания Дурслей. Никогда.

Хогвартс стал чистой страницей в моей жизни, и я хотел, чтобы на этой странице обо мне кто-нибудь заботился. Кто-нибудь гордился и радовался за меня. Все это было частью плана Дамблдора, теперь я это понимаю. Ты знаешь, что первыми, кто принял меня в волшебном мире, оказались Хагрид и Рон? А знаешь, в чем они сразу начали меня убеждать? Гриффиндорцы храбры и смелы, а слизеринцы – скопище лживых ублюдков, служащих тьме и наслаждающихся убийствами. А тот, кто убил моих родителей – слизеринец, самый темный и жестокий из них. И что, думаешь, я почувствовал, когда шляпа попыталась отправить меня в Слизерин?

- Гарри…

- Поэтому… я так старался доказать, что шляпа ошиблась. Меня отправили в Гриффиндор, и я был ужасно горд собой и тем, что оправдал чьи-то ожидания. Я был уверен, что попал туда не потому что попросил, а потому что там мое место. Вот истинная причина, по которой я избрал этот путь. Мои решения всегда были приняты вроде и мной, но всегда с чьего-то позволения. Всегда под влиянием… чьим-то чужим влиянием. Именно это сформировало меня… - Гарри вдохнул и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, грубо пригладил рукой волосы.

- Сейчас я чувствую себя лучше… - тихо сказал он. – Я чувствую себя… собой. Словно я вдруг оказался в своей настоящей шкуре. Словно разобрался во всем и не занимаюсь самообманом. Я понимаю, что некоторые мои поступки немного… неприемлемы. Но мне они кажутся совершенно правильными. Я наслаждаюсь тем, что осуждает мораль. Но мне наплевать, главное, я больше не лгу себе. Не стараюсь быть тем, кем не являюсь на самом деле. Хм, кажется, мы сильно отклонились от темы.

Сейчас моя жизнь принадлежит только мне, и я буду счастлив, если ты станешь ее частью, где я смогу помочь тебе. Но я понимаю, что то, что кажется жизнью мне, может не быть таковой для тебя. Именно поэтому я приду позже, скорее всего через два-три дня после третьего задания. И если к тому времени ты не изменишь своего решения, я отведу тебя к нему.

Сириус долго смотрел в глаза крестника, прежде чем кивнуть.

- Хорошо, щеночек. Я… поразмыслю над этим.

- Отлично.

Поднявшись, Гарри оправил свою мантию и, запустив руку во внутренний карман, достал из него еще одну небольшую сумку. Положив ее на стол, он взмахом палочки превратил ее в чемодан средних размеров.

Непонимающе посмотрев на него, Сириус поднял взгляд.

- Еда, - пояснил Гарри с легкой улыбкой на губах. – Несколько чистых мантий и кое-что еще.

Блэк опустил голову, скрывая стыдливый румянец, вызванный тем, что крестник так его опекает, когда все должно быть наоборот.

- Спасибо, щеночек, - хрипло прошептал Сириус.

- Увидимся через неделю, - откликнулся Гарри, подходя к выходу из пещеры.

- До встречи, Гарри.

- До встречи.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 29

Наступил день третьего задания. Гарри пришел в Большой Зал на завтрак и мысленно отметил, что сегодня здесь обстановка куда торжественнее, чем обычно, ведь присутствовал сам Министр Магии, не говоря уже о многочисленных гостях, которые желали воочию понаблюдать за последним заданием. Гарри, будучи участником Турнира, освобождался от экзаменов, но сам он решил сдать их все, кроме Истории Магии и Прорицаний. Рона это решение заметно озадачило, а вот Гермиона чуть ли не светилась от гордости.

Сегодняшнее утро для многих означало экзамен по Истории Магии. Сам Гарри не видел в этой дисциплине никакой пользы, поэтому сегодня он рассчитывал провести утро в каком-нибудь пустом классе за чтением книги. Но, к сожалению, его планам не суждено было сбыться – к нему подошла МакГонагалл и попросила пройти в маленькую комнату, расположенную в одной из стен Большого Зала.

- Но задание начнется только вечером, - с недоумением посмотрел на своего декана Гарри.

- Верно, но семьи чемпионов приглашены понаблюдать за последним туром. И это просто шанс пообщаться с ними.

Гарри уставился на МакГонагалл в полном замешательстве.

- Моя… семья? – безучастно спросил он.

- Да, мистер Поттер.

Гарри изучающе посмотрел на женщину, и та немного занервничала под столь пристальным взглядом.

- Это идея Дамблдора?

Ну не могут же Дурсли оказаться здесь! Гарри был уверен, что его дядя согласится приехать в Хогвартс только под Империо.

- Ты удивишься тому, что увидишь, Гарри. Можешь пойти туда сразу после завтрака, - с этими словами МакГонагалл отошла от него, чтобы проинформировать остальных.

Гарри непонимающе смотрел ей в спину. Это просто невозможно: чтобы Дурсли оказались здесь, в Хогвартсе! Просто. Невозможно.

Но тогда кто? Не Сириус же? Его крестный ни разу не написал ему после их последней встречи, и Гарри понятия не имел, что с ним происходит. Блэк, конечно же, мог проникнуть сюда с помощью Оборотного зелья, но такое возможно только при поддержке Дамблдора, а Гарри сильно сомневался, что старик пойдет на такое. Но даже если так, то это все равно очень рискованно! Министр Магии сейчас сидит менее чем в двадцати футах от Гарри.

- Что происходит, Гарри? – обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.

- Понятия не имею, - ответил он, все еще не сводя взгляда с МакГонагалл.

Девушка нахмурилась и стала выглядеть столь же обеспокоенно и подозрительно, как сам Гарри. Наконец, она вздохнула и посмотрела на свои наручные часы.

- Тебе лучше поторопиться, Рон, или мы опоздаем к профессору Бинсу.

- Верно, - откликнулся Уизли и начал еще усерднее набивать рот яйцами. Закончив, он посмотрел на Гарри. – Ну, эм… удачи, наверное? – пожал плечами Рон.

- Да… спасибо, - кивнул Гарри. Гермиона и Рон вскочили на ноги и поспешили на экзамен по Истории Магии.

Гарри закончил с завтраком, когда Большой Зал почти опустел, и сейчас он остался за столом один, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Краем глаза он увидел, как встала из-за стола Равенкло Флер и вместе с Седриком исчезла за дверью боковой комнаты Большого Зала. Мгновение спустя за ними последовал немного ссутулившийся Крам.

Гарри хмуро посмотрел на дверь. Он почти боялся того, что мог обнаружить в этой комнате, но все-таки встал и медленно направился туда.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и из-за нее выглянул Седрик. Оглядев зал, он заметил приближающегося к нему юношу.

- Гарри, давай быстрее, они уже ждут тебя!

Гарри вздрогнул. И что это за «они»? Если бы там был Сириус под Оборотным зельем, это был бы «он». А кто же тогда остальные члены предполагаемой «семьи»? В том, что за этой дверью не Дурсли, он был полностью уверен.

Разве что Дамблдор на самом деле применил к ним Империус. Но он же не думает, что Гарри купится на такое? Что не заметит? Может, это попытка убедить его в том, что у родственников ему будет хорошо? Может…

Из головы Гарри вылетели все мысли, когда он вошел в комнату. Там, рядом с Флер, её матерью и младшей сестренкой Габриэль стояли миссис Уизли и Билл.

- Сюрприз! – воскликнула миссис Уизли. Гарри секунду ошарашенно смотрел на них, а потом на губах его появилась улыбка.

Что ж, это оказалось лучше, чем то, что он себе представлял. Все еще удивленный, Гарри подошел ближе и неуверенно замер в нескольких шагах от Уизли.

- Мы здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя, Гарри! – с этими словами женщина подошла к нему и поцеловала в щеку. Гарри почувствовал, как покраснели щеки от столь нежного жеста, и неподвижно замер на месте, позволяя миссис Уизли рассмотреть себя.

- Великий Мерлин, Гарри! Ты только посмотри на себя! Ты так сильно вытянулся! Ты всегда был таким низким, дорогой, не сочти за оскорбление. Но ты подрос на полфута, если не больше!

Гарри наклонил голову и провел рукой по волосам в попытке удержать усмешку.

Тут миссис Уизли недовольно цокнула языком, и он с любопытством поднял взгляд.

- С твоими волосами надо что-то делать. Они все равно слишком лохматые, - заметила она, стрельнув глазами в сторону Билла, чьи длинные волосы были собраны в хвост. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

Закатив глаза, Билл протянул ему руку.

- Привет, Гарри. Чарли тоже хотел приехать, но оказался слишком занят. Он говорил, что ты прекрасно выступил против Огненного Шара. Никогда раньше он не видел, чтобы кто-то сумел так быстро укротить этого дракона. Я знаю, что не все благосклонно относятся к змееязычникам, но Чарли поклялся, что завербует первого ему попавшегося на свою работу.

Не сдержавшись, Гарри рассмеялся.

Краем глаза он заметил, с каким любопытством Флер посматривает на Билла, и уже сейчас Гарри мог сказать, что девушку нисколько не смущают ни длинные волосы, ни покачивающаяся в ухе серьга в виде клыка.

- Я очень рад видеть вас здесь, - сказал Поттер, отступая на шаг назад. Он действительно был удивлен, но еще он ощущал нечто странное во всей этой ситуации.

Гарри еще раз посмотрел на Флер, а потом перевел взгляд на Билла, который уже заметил интерес к своей персоне.

- Что ж, давайте я представлю вам всех, - усмехнулся Гарри Биллу. – Это Седрик, хотя, полагаю, вы его знаете…? – он прервался, и оба Уизли кивнули. Седрик хмыкнул и кивнул в ответ. – Там стоит Виктор Крам. Эй, Виктор!

Болгарин обернулся и непонимающе посмотрел на Гарри. В последний раз они разговаривали друг с другом на Святочном Балу, но с тех пор прошло уже несколько месяцев. На втором задании они обменялись парой фраз и даже не подходили друг к друг ближе, чем на пять футов.

- Виктор, это мои хорошие друзья, миссис Молли Уизли и ее старший сын Билл Уизли. Думаю, вы знаете, кто такой Виктор.

- О, эм, да, дорогой. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, - поздоровалась миссис Уизли. Билл, как куда более восторженный фанат квиддича, перекинулся с Крамом несколькими фразами о самых примечательных матчах.

- И, разумеется, жемчужина этого Турнира, мисс Флер Делакур, - с этими словами Гарри склонился в полупоклоне, отведя руку чуть назад, и усмехнулся девушке, которая возвела глаза к потолку, глядя на его ужимки. – Флер, это миссис Молли Уизли и ее старший сын Билл. Билл работает взломщиком защит и проклятий в Гринготтсе.

Когда Делакур посмотрела на Билла, ее глаза заблестели, а на щеках проступил легкий румянец.

Между парочкой завязался разговор, и Флер даже представила Билла своей младшей сестренке и матери. Когда они отошли чуть в сторону, к озадаченно нахмурившемуся Гарри подошел Амос Диггори и прожег Поттера взглядом.

- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – холодно спросил Гарри.

- Считаете себя победителем, мистер Поттер?

- Эм… - смешался Гарри, не находя на лице мужчины ни намека на юмор.

- Не обращай на него внимания, - между ними возник Седрик и попытался оттеснить Гарри в сторону. – Он в бешенстве с тех пор, как прочел статью Риты Скитер о Турнире Трех Волшебников… Ну ты знаешь, ту, где она выделила тебя как единственного чемпиона Хогвартса.

- Но он же даже не попытался оспорить ее статью, разве нет? – сказал Амос, выглядывая из-за плеча сына. – Ты должен показать ему, Сед. Однажды ты уже победил его, так сделай это снова!

Гарри озадаченно рассматривал мистера Диггори. Это когда же Седрик его победил? Он чуть было не задал этот вопрос, когда его осенила догадка.

- Погодите, вы имеете в виду тот квиддичный матч, когда стая дементоров набросилась на меня в пятидесяти футах над землей и сбросила вниз, чуть не убив? Что ж, если угодно, можете счесть это победой, но я искренне надеюсь, что у Седа больше гордости в подобных суждениях.

Мистер Диггори, казалось, вот-вот разразится криком, когда в их разговор вмешалась миссис Уизли.

- Рита Скитер всегда умела раздуть скандал из ничего, Амос! – сердито сказала она. – И ты, как работник Министерства, должен понимать это лучше остальных!

Мистер Диггори хотел что-то возразить, но тут его жена положила ладонь на его руку, и он, пожав плечами, отвернулся и пошел прочь.

Билл, наконец, распрощался с Флер и подоспел к развязке этой стычки. Увидев, что все разрешилось само собой, он обернулся к Гарри и спросил:

- Ну что ж, устроишь для нас экскурсию, Гарри?

Облегченно улыбнувшись такой смене темы, Поттер кивнул.

Остаток утра Гарри провел, показывая миссис Уизли и Биллу окрестности замка, карету Шармбатона и корабль Дурмстранга. Миссис Уизли очень заинтересовала Дракучая Ива, которую посадили уже после того, как она выпустилась из школы, и женщина вспомнила о леснике, который раньше занимал место Хогрида, Огге.

К обеду они втроем вернулись в замок.

- Мама… Билл! – воскликнул Рон, подходя к гриффиндорскому столу. – Что вы здесь делаете?

- Пришли понаблюдать за последним заданием, - звонко ответила миссис Уизли. – Должна заметить, мысль о том, что мне не придется сейчас готовить, делает меня невероятно счастливой. Как прошел твой экзамен?

- О… хорошо, - с сомнением в голосе ответил Рон. – Не смог вспомнить имен гоблинов со стороны повстанцев, поэтому просто придумал несколько. Но все в порядке, - сказал он, наполняя тарелку Корнуэльским Пирогом под строгим взглядом миссис Уизли, - у них у всех имена типа Бодрота, Бородатого и Урга Нечистого, так что это не сложно.

Чуть позже к ним присоединились Фред, Джордж и Джинни, и Гарри вдруг показалось, что он снова очутился в Норе.

Через минуту пришла и Гермиона, и Гарри не мог не заметить, что к ней миссис Уизли отнеслась довольно прохладно. И он не мог понять, в чем причина столь резкой перемены, пока Джинни не склонилась к нему и не напомнила о статье в Еженедельнике Ведьмы, которая несколько месяцев назад красочно расписывала отношения между Гермионой и Крамом.

Гарри показалось это весьма забавным, если учесть, с каким рвением миссис Уизли совсем недавно доказывала Амосу Диггори его невиновность из-за статьи Скитер.

После обеда Гарри уже не терпелось оказаться рядом с Томом. Рассчитывая использовать Маховик Времени, он извинился и попросил на минутку «отлучиться в уборную». Зайдя в одну из кабинок, Гарри накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и активировал Карту. Он тут же увидел, как в коридоре возле туалета замерла вторая точка с именем Гарри Поттер. Его двойник ждал момента, когда Гарри выйдет из уборной, чтобы занять его место.

Великолепно.

Он вышел в коридор, наблюдая за тем, как его будущая версия входит в уборную, и поспешил из замка к границе защиты.

Затем, использовав порт-ключ, Гарри оказался в холле поместья.

Теперь дневные посещения они с Томом тратили не на медитации, а на занятия по Темным Искусствам и Дуэльному мастерству.

Гарри вошел в кабинет и, сбросив сумку с плеча, уселся рядом с креслом Тома, который уже изучал сегодняшние газеты. Вздохнув от облегчения, юноша запрокинул голову, и длинные пальцы тут же опустились на его макушку.

- Почему так поздно? – поинтересовался Том.

- Разбирался с утренним сюрпризом, - со смешком ответил Гарри.

Оторвавшись от газет, Том с любопытством посмотрел на него:

- Хм?

- Да, после завтрака чемпионов навестили их «семьи», приглашенные в качестве зрителей к третьему заданию. На минуту я подумал, что Дамблдор и МакГонагалл притащили в школу Дурслей. Но оказалось, что на роль моей семьи подобрали мать и старшего брата Рона и Джинни, и все утро я разыгрывал перед ними радушного хозяина. Я дико устал, выступая в качестве гида по окрестностям замка.

- Гид для двух предателей крови, как чудно, - фыркнул Том, и Гарри рассмеялся.

Они приступили к своей обычной программе, но сегодня Том сократил время тренировки по дуэльному мастерству до сорока минут. Учитывая то, что вечером начнется третье задание, он не хотел, чтобы Гарри к тому времени выдохся.

Проводив юношу до комнаты с Маховиком, он заговорил:

- Ах да, Гарри, кое-что напоследок.

- Да? – обернулся к нему Поттер.

- Завтра ночью я собираюсь призвать Пожирателей Смерти. Северус, вероятнее всего, опоздает, ведь я приказал ему навестить перед этим Дамблдора. Уверен, что старик очень захочет вернуть ему должность шпиона.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри. – Но разве не будет слишком подозрительно, если Барти исчезнет из замка одновременно с призывом Снейпа? А что насчет Каркарова?

- Я сказал Игорю не появляться на этой встрече. Это слишком невыгодно сразу на нескольких уровнях. Во-первых, тогда Дамблдор поймет, что директор Дурмстранга вернулся ко мне. Во-вторых, на собрании будут присутствовать некоторые из тех, кого он сдал ради спасения собственной шкуры, и они вряд ли ему обрадуются. Барти же исчезнет раньше срока, и, надеюсь, его отсутствия вообще никто не заметит.

- Я должен присутствовать? – задал Гарри вопрос, который волновал его куда сильнее остальных.

- Да, хороший мой, - улыбнулся Том. – Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал. На этот счет у меня особый план, и нам нужно будет его обсудить. Поэтому обязательно приходи завтра после обеда.

- Хорошо. Я приду.

- Отлично, - усмехнувшись уголками губ, Лорд немного склонился и, обхватив затылок Гарри ладонью, притянул его ближе к себе. Их губы встретились, один раз легонько соприкоснувшись друг с другом, потом другой, и, наконец, они углубили поцелуй, моментально потеряв себя в опьяняющих ощущениях. Разомкнув губы, они позволили своим языкам встретиться. Застонав, Гарри вжался в тело Тома, отчаянно нуждаясь в тесном контакте.

Но тот, обладающий куда большим самоконтролем, наконец, отстранился, заставив Поттера недовольно захныкать. Рассмеявшись, Том с горящими от веселья глазами усмехнулся Гарри.

- Ммм… такой отзывчивый и пылкий, - он снова коснулся губ Гарри, поглаживая пальцем линию его челюсти. И, обнаружив на ней щетину, рассмеялся. – Тебе нужно побриться, - прошептал он прямо в чужие губы.

- Тебе это мешает? – пожал плечами Гарри.

- Нет. Мне нравится осознавать, что ты достаточно взрослый.

- Мне почти пятнадцать, а не двенадцать, - раздраженно отозвался Поттер.

- Умоляю, не напоминай мне о своем возрасте. Предпочитаю заниматься самообманом.

- Из нас двоих это так волнует только тебя.

- Я и не отрицаю, - Том со вздохом отстранился и, прошипев пароль, открыл дверь в комнату с Маховиком. – Ладно, хороший мой. Тебе пора возвращаться. И надеюсь, ты вернешься ко мне победителем. Я буду огорчен, если ты проиграешь этим некомпетентным детям.

- Эти «некомпетентные дети» старше меня на три года, - фыркнул Гарри.

- И снова проблема возраста… Да, они старше, но они – не ты, и их тренировками занимался не я.

Усмехнувшись, Поттер кивнул.

- Ты прав, клянусь, что не разочарую тебя, - самоуверенным и одновременно шутливым тоном ответил он. – Если у меня получится, я могу прийти к тебе этой ночью? - спросил он куда серьезнее.

- Если пожелаешь. Но боюсь, ты слишком устанешь к тому времени. Поэтому приходи завтра днем, чтобы мы могли обсудить наш план.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул, заходя в маленькую комнату с Маховиком. Том закрыл за ним дверь, и юноша со вздохом накинул себе на шею цепочку с магическими песочными часами.

– –

Скрытый под мантией-невидимкой, Гарри, сверяясь с Картой, вернулся в замок и подошел к уборной, дожидаясь у ее входа. Когда туда вошел его двойник и исчез, он вошел следом, стянул с себя мантию и вместе с Картой положил ее в сумку. Теперь он был готов вновь встретиться с миссис Уизли и Биллом. А они даже и не подозревали, что Гарри куда-то исчезал, ведь обоим казалось, что он отлучился в туалет всего на пару минут.

Он, Билл и миссис Уизли целый день не спеша прогуливались по окрестностям замка и вернулись в Большой Зал лишь к праздничному ужину. И снова за преподавательским столом восседали Фадж и Бэгмен. Людо выглядел до неприличия бодрым, но Корнелиус казался раздраженным.

Сегодня столы ломились от блюд, но Гарри, не изменяя своим привычкам, съел столько же, сколько обычно. Он почти не волновался. Том применял к нему отвратительные проклятия на протяжении месяца каждый день, и Гарри очень сомневался, что в лабиринте ему повстречается что-нибудь ужаснее Темного Лорда. Том, конечно, никогда не пытался убить своего ученика, но и поблажек не давал, а в последнюю неделю каждая тренировка заканчивалась двадцатиминутным перерывом, во время которого Том обрабатывал раны и снимал проклятия, которые попадали в Гарри.

А еще его уверенность крепилась на сведениях, которые предоставил Барти неделю назад. Он рассказал о том, чем будет наполнен лабиринт.

Когда столы опустели, Дамблдор привлек внимание зала, желая сказать пару слов. Гарри речь директора совершенно не интересовала, и на преподавательский стол он смотрел стеклянными глазами. Чуть позже к нему подошла МакГонагалл и велела присоединиться к остальным чемпионам. Гарри, Седрик, Флер и Виктор вышли из замка и направились к Квиддичному полю. Они прошли через раздевалку и вышли на небольшую полянку, перед которой возвышалась двадцатифутовая изгородь. Задание должно было начаться в девять часов вечера, а сейчас было только тридцать две минуты девятого. Гарри слышал, как заполняются зрителями трибуны, и смотрел в затемненное вечернее небо. Горизонт отсвечивал насыщенным оранжевым цветом, но если хорошенько присмотреться, то можно было рассмотреть глубокий пурпурный оттенок.

На самом деле вечернее небо усложняло их задачу, потому что пробираться в лабиринте придется явно в темноте. Это показалось достаточно тревожным фактом. Находиться в темном лабиринте в одиночестве, не зная верного направления и не зная, что поджидает тебя за углом. Лишь слабый свет на кончике палочки, освещающий путь. В лабиринте могли находиться и не особо опасные создания – большинство из них вырастил Хагрид. И хотя Гарри не сомневался в ненормальной любви великана ко всему смертельно опасному, он был уверен, что преподаватели отобрали тех, которые не смогут убить человека. Но остальные чемпионы не знали этого и оттого так сильно переживали. Плюс, прибавить к этому судорожные поиски…

Гарри уже серьезно обдумывал возможность снова использовать свою змеиную форму и поисковое заклинание. Он прекрасно знал, что именно ему нужно найти. В центре лабиринта установили Кубок Трех Волшебников, и все, что нужно будет Гарри – это сконцентрироваться на своей цели. А форма змеи позволит ему скользить вплотную к изгороди. Его чешуя была достаточно плотной для того, чтобы колючие кусты не доставляли неудобств.

Но в некоторой степени эта форма делала его уязвимой. В лабиринте были препятствия, которые змея не сможет преодолеть. А парселмагический арсенал заклинаний Гарри по-прежнему был невелик. Том, конечно же, обучил его паре заклинаний, но для этого задания они были бесполезны.

Кроме того, использовать трансформацию в обстановке «судьи будут следить за уровнем используемых вами заклинаний» было нежелательно. Здесь присутствовал Корнелиус Фадж, а о том, что Гарри «анимаг», знал лишь Дамблдор. И если сам министр обнаружит этот факт, то точно заставит Гарри зарегистрироваться как анимага… даже если анимагом он не был.

Так что идея насчет морского крайта не подходила. Ему придется пройти лабиринт как человеку. Но Гарри был немного неуверен насчет поискового заклинания. Он не знал, будет ли призванная им змея поворачивать за углы или напролом помчится к цели, не обращая внимания на тупики.

Конечно, он всегда может проложить свой собственный маршрут, ведь в правилах ничего не говорилось о том, что нельзя сносить некоторые стены живой изгороди.

Гарри отвлек от размышлений голос Фаджа, прозвучавший прямо за его спиной. Он быстро обернулся и увидел, как три директора и Министр Магии подошли к Людо Бэгмену. Бросив взгляд на наручные часы, юноша отметил, что сейчас уже без пятнадцати девять.

Седрик, Флер и Виктор уже достигли различных уровней нервного мандража. И Гарри вдруг понял, что он единственный среди них, кто не выглядит так, словно сейчас даст деру. Подойдя ближе, Гарри стал наблюдать за тем, как Фадж отходит от оживленно беседующих Дамблдора и Бэгмена. Сам министр выглядел очень утомленным.

- Министр Фадж? – окликнул его Гарри, стараясь придать своему голосу невинно-заинтересованный тон. Как ни странно, прозвучало это очень убедительно.

Мужчина замер и, обернувшись, изумленно посмотрел на Поттера.

- О, боги! Гарри Поттер! Как поживаете, молодой человек? Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

- Нет, мне ничего не нужно, я просто хотел поприветствовать и поблагодарить вас.

- Поблагодарить? – с замешательством переспросил Фадж.

- Я понимаю, что с тех пор прошло уже почти два года, но я действительно хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы помогли мне во время летних каникул перед третьим курсом. Ну, вы помните, то лето, когда я «надул» свою тетю, и вы позволили мне остаться на Диагон Аллее из-за сбежавшего из тюрьмы Сириуса Блэка.

- О! Да… это было… очень… трудное время. Так много хлопот… На их фоне решение вашей проблемы оказалось сущим пустяком.

- Я все равно ценю вашу помощь и понимаю, что тем летом проводились выборы. Мне жаль, что я не достиг возраста, который давал бы мне право голоса, иначе я обязательно поддержал бы вас. С нетерпением жду того момента, когда смогу в силу возраста влиять на ход событий в магической политической системе. Этим летом я узнал, что стал последним наследником рода Поттеров, значит, помимо состояния семьи я должен буду получить место на заседаниях Уизенгамота. По крайней мере, я буду этого добиваться по достижении совершеннолетия.

Фадж окинул стоящего перед ним юношу шокированным взглядом.

- Н-не знал, что вы рассчитываете принимать участие в политике, - запнувшись, ответил министр.

- Ну, это случится не скоро. В следующем месяце мне только исполнится пятнадцать. Но я на самом деле недавно обнаружил, что меня интересует политическая обстановка.

- О… вот как? И вы утверждаете, что поддержали бы меня?

- Конечно, - пылко ответил Гарри, изо всех сил пряча лукавую улыбку. – Я понимаю, что миру наплевать на мнение одного подростка, но я все равно готов публично поддержать вас.

Лицо Фаджа засветилось, и Гарри почти видел, как мужчина просчитывает варианты.

- Правда? – спросил он тоном, выражающим лишь легкую заинтересованность, но Поттер прекрасно понимал, как возбужден министр этой новостью.

- Разумеется.

- Знаешь, мой мальчик, признаться, я удивлен. Но у меня создалось впечатление, что ты… - голос Фаджа стих, словно он не знал, что именно хочет сказать.

- Не интересуюсь магической политикой? Слишком глуп, раз не понимаю, как можно использовать мое знаменитое на весь мир имя? Слишком предан директору и не посмею выказать расположение к тому, к кому он относится с явным пренебрежением?

Фадж секунду изумленно смотрел на Гарри, а потом хитрая усмешка расползлась по его губам.

- Вы вовсе не такой, каким я вас считал, мистер Поттер.

- Определенно не такой, - широко улыбнулся Гарри. – И я считаю, что Альбус Дамблдор должен относиться к вам с соответствующим уважением, если учесть, какое место вы занимаете в этом мире. Вы – Министр Магии, и вы были Министром на протяжении пяти лет. Пяти _**мирных**_ лет, и магический мир должен считаться с этим.

Фадж выпятил грудь и высокомерно вздернул нос.

- Да, они должны с этим считаться, - негодующе согласился он.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что Дамблдор и Бэгмен заканчивают свой разговор.

- Что ж, наверное, мне пора присоединиться к остальным чемпионам. Но если летом случится что-то, где вы сочтете мое присутствие необходимым и полезным для нас обоих, можете просто послать мне сову и всегда рассчитывать на совместные фотографии.

Ухмылка Фаджа стала довольной до неприличия, прежде чем он успел взять себя в руки и коротко кивнуть Гарри.

- Я так и поступлю, мистер Поттер. Наш разговор был крайне мне приятен.

Прошло несколько минут, и судьи покинули стартовую арену, заняв свои места на трибунах. Теперь на поле стоял Людо Бэгмен в окружении четырех чемпионов. Мужчина наставил палочку на свое горло и, использовав Сонорус, многократно усилил свой голос.

- Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены, и добро пожаловать на третье и последнее задание Турнира Трех Волшебников! - пронесся по стадиону его голос. – В этом задании чемпионам предстоит пройти лабиринт, наполненный опасными ловушками и созданиями! Огласим места, которые занимают наши чемпионы. На первом месте Гарри Поттер и его восемьдесят восемь очков! Седрик Диггори занимает второе место, и у него семьдесят шесть очков! Виктор Крам набрал семьдесят два очка и занял второе место. И, наконец, четвертое место с шестьюдесятью очками занимает Флер Делакур.

Чемпион с наибольшим количеством очков, значит Гарри Поттер, зайдет в лабиринт первым. Через две минуты за ним последует Седрик Диггори, еще через две минуты Виктор Крам и, наконец, Флер Делакур. Чемпион, который первым достигнет центра лабиринта, получит наивысшую оценку! Чемпион, набравший наибольшее количество очков, и станет победителем Турнира Трех Волшебников! – почти крича, закончил Бэгмен, и зрители поддержали его одобрительным ревом.

Людо убрал от шеи палочку и обернулся к чемпионам.

- Профессора будут патрулировать лабиринт снаружи, и если у кого-то из вас возникнут проблемы, с которыми вы не сможете справиться самостоятельно – просто пошлите в небо столп красных искр, и кто-нибудь придет к вам на помощь.

Чемпионы кивнули, и мужчина повернулся к Гарри.

- Что ж, мистер Поттер, входите на счет три.

Гарри встал напротив входа в лабиринт. Когда Бэгмен сосчитал до трех и выпустил из своей палочки сигнальную искру, он быстро шагнул вперед и на первой же развилке свернул налево. Пройдя немного вперед, он остановился и выровнял дыхание, стараясь немного успокоиться. Сосредоточившись на образе извивающейся огромной черной змеи, Гарри ощутил, как начинает подниматься его парселмагия. Она словно воображаемая змея вилась вокруг тела юноши. Дальше Поттер восстановил в памяти изображение кубка Трех Волшебников и, полностью сконцентрировавшись на нем, прошипел:

- /Найди кубок/.

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой уже знакомый туманный образ черной змеи. Он так давно не использовал этого заклинания, что улыбнулся. Змея заскользила в воздухе, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, а потом уверенно двинулась вдоль живой изгороди, заворачивая за угол. Применив Люмос, Гарри поспешил за ней.

Перед каждым поворотом он притормаживал и осторожно выглядывал из-за угла, но в течение десяти минут на его пути никто так и не повстречался, и Гарри даже ощутил легкий укол разочарования. В очередной раз свернув налево, он вдруг ощутил, как исказилось возле него магическое пространство. Гарри поднял палочку повыше и усилил Люмос. Чем дальше он продвигался, тем отчетливее слышал щелчки, раздающиеся где-то впереди. Они становились все громче и разнообразнее – значит, чтобы это ни было, оно было не одно. А еще оно дико нервировало.

Завернув за очередной угол, Гарри увидел плотную белую паутину, оплетающую живую изгородь и землю возле нее. По ней передвигалось несколько темных силуэтов.

Гарри почти беззвучно приказал поисковой змее остановиться и подождать его.

Потомство акромантула. Каждый из них был размером с ладонь юноши, да и клешни у них уже полностью сформировались. А еще Гарри отлично знал, что даже капля яда этих «малышей» сможет парализовать его на некоторое время.

Нацелив палочку, Поттер послал в них ряд режущих заклинаний. Из кончика его палочки вырвалось несколько полос длиной по пять футов, которые, ударив по паукам, смели их в сторону. Проблема была в том, что они не собирались выстраиваться в ряды, чтобы удачно попасть под заклинание. Вместо этого пауки рассредоточились и очень скоро подобрались слишком близко к Гарри. Поэтому ему пришлось поспешно сменить тактику, теперь мощь заклинания сосредоточилась вокруг него, создавая своеобразную сферу. Гарри знал, что Том будет недоволен таким расточительством, но еще он знал, что это расточительство никак не повлияет на его общий объем магии, и отбиваться так было намного удобнее.

Взрыв магии разорвал большую часть пауков, оставшиеся же теперь пытались отбежать от Гарри как можно дальше. А юноша уверенно зашагал вперед, не обращая внимания, что наступает на некоторых из них, отчего под его ботинками из драконьей кожи раздавался неприятный хруст.

- Передавайте привет Арагогу, - пробормотал Гарри, минуя место, где скопилось наибольшее количество пауков и подходя к змее-поисковику.

Ночное небо стремительно темнело, но Гарри чувствовал, что идет по верному пути. За все время змея ни разу не вывела его к тупику, а это значило, что заклинание работало как надо.

За очередным поворотом Гарри ждал плотный туман странного желтого цвета. Он читал о чем-то подобном, но не мог вспомнить ничего определенного. Воспоминание словно вертелось у него в голове, но каждый раз ускользало. Недовольно пробормотав себе под нос о том, что Барти мог и предупредить его о подобной чертовщине, Гарри послал в туман несколько заклинаний, призванных идентифицировать его и определить степень опасности.

Но заклинания не показали ничего определенного. Этот туман не был ядовит, не усыплял и не причинял боли. Так что, черт подери, он делал?

Гарри решал, не обойти ли его. Слизеринец в юноше настаивал на первостепенности самосохранения, раз уж он понятия не имел, что перед ним такое. Ему претила мысль следовать повадкам гриффиндорца, но мысль о том, чтобы возвратиться назад для того, чтобы обойти препятствие, раздражала. Тем более поисковое заклинание показывало кратчайший путь.

С бормотанием «Да пошло оно!» Гарри отступил на пару шагов, а потом с разбега запрыгнул в туман. Он ощутил эффект сразу после того, как его нога коснулась земли, по инерции он пробежал еще пару шагов вперед, но в следующее мгновение неведомая сила подхватила его, и Гарри, ощутив странную дезориентацию, замер на месте.

Хотя Поттер до сих пор ощущал под ногами твердую основу, вместе с этим он ощущал, как мир переворачивается вверх тормашками. В буквальном смысле. Его лохматые волосы и мантия не задрались вниз, словно небо и земля поменялись местами, и теперь гравитация тянула его вверх. Гарри не смог подавить иррациональный страх, что если он сейчас поднимет ногу, то взмоет вверх.

- О, дьявол! Антигравитационный туман, - хлопнул себя по лбу юноша.

Он поднял палочку, закрыл глаза и забормотал на одном дыхании. Сложность была в том, что это было даже не заклинание, а короткая песня, которая начинала действовать лишь после того, как ее пропоют определенное количество раз. Через минуту туман рассеялся, и Гарри вновь стоял на твердой земле, а над головой его раскинулось небо. Он раздраженно вздохнул.

Несколько быстрых шагов, и он нагнал змею, которая ждала его на углу. Через два поворота ему пришлось уворачиваться от огненного шара, который испустил самый отвратительный и огромных огнеплюй-мантикраб из всех, что он видел.

Эта тварь достигала десяти футов длиной и заканчивалась мощным скорпионьим хвостом с жалом на конце. Сейчас хвост прижался к спине, готовясь снова атаковать. Гарри мог нанести ему ответный удар лишь в переднюю часть, избегая при этом огненных плевков, ведь спину этого существа покрывала защитная броня, пробить которую обычными заклинаниями было невозможно. Юноша знал, по меньшей мере, полдюжины темных заклинаний, которые вывернули бы эту тварь наизнанку, и он расстроенно простонал от того, что не мог ими воспользоваться. Проклиная Хагрида на чем свет стоит, Гарри увернулся от очередного огненного шара и перекатился в сторону. Через секунду место, на котором он только что лежал, проткнуло жало.

Когда он уворачивался из-под жала, прямо перед ним промелькнул незащищенный низ живота. Быстро нацелив на него палочку, Гарри использовал мощное режущее проклятие. Сила заклинания отбросила огнеплюя-мантикраба на несколько футов назад, перевернув на спину. Не медля ни секунды, Гарри вскочил на ноги и отступил назад. Освободив себе больше пространства, он стал осыпать открывшийся живот твари заклинаниями. Он посылал их до тех пор, пока из-под треснувшей кожи не начала проступать белесо-серая липкая субстанция. Гарри чуть не задохнулся от ее зловония. Убедившись, что этя чертова тварь сдохла, он быстро оббежал ее и бросился вслед за змеей-поисковиком, ведь на этот раз он забыл приказать ей остановиться.

Идя между бесконечными колоннами живой изгороди, он проклинал этого тупого монстра до тех пор, пока лицом к лицу не столкнулся, наконец, со сфинксом. Это существо выглядело точно так же, каким представляла его для себя большая часть мира: огромный лев, вот только вместо львиной морды в обрамлении гривы четко выделялось женское лицо. Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что близок к цели. Именно сфинкс должен был охранять самый короткий путь к центру лабиринта. За ним следовал гигантский акромантул, а сразу за пауком стоял Кубок.

Гарри сделал пару осторожных шагов вперед и замер в нескольких футах от сфинкса. Тот, всего несколько мгновений назад ходивший из стороны в сторону, остановился и спокойно посмотрел на юношу.

Сфинкс улыбнулся и произнес:

- Ты близок к цели. За мной – кратчайший путь.

- Хорошо… Я понимаю, что просто так вы меня не пропустите, так что мне нужно сделать?

- Отгадать мою загадку. Ответишь верно, и я пропущу тебя, неверно – нападу, откажешься отвечать – сможешь выбрать другой путь.

- Да, да. Я могу услышать загадку?

- Прежде всего, подумай о том, кто в обмане живет,

Кто секретов не хранит и лжет.

Затем назови, что найдешь,

В середине середины и конце конца.

И наконец, издай звук, что часто издают

В поиске нужного слова.

Сложив все вместе, существо ты образуешь,

Которое, скорей умрёшь, чем поцелуешь.

Гарри сдвинул брови и повторил загадку про себя. Барти предупреждал его, что сфинкс придумывает свои загадки на ходу, поэтому даже директора не знают, про что она будет в очередной раз.

- Вы можете повторить ее еще раз, но медленнее? – нерешительно спросил Поттер.

Сфинкс снова улыбнулась и повторила текст.

- Человек, живущий в обмане… - пробормотал Гарри, - кто лжет… ох… - он усмехнулся. – Шпион. С одним таким я знаком лично. Так, первая часть есть. То, что есть в середине середины и конце… Д. Отлично, шпион, д и… звук, что часто издают в поиске нужного слова. Эм… нет. Ээ? Шпион, д, ээ… Паук (п.п: в англ. варианте получается так: шпион = spy, середина – mi**dd**le, а конец – en**d**, отсюда и берется D, и, наконец, Er у них «ээ». Получается Spider = Паук), - фыркнул Гарри. Последним, с кем ему предстояло здесь встретиться, был гигантский акромантул. Об этом он уже знал, и ответ на загадку показался очевидным.

- Паук, - решительно ответил он.

Сфинкс усмехнулась еще шире, поднялась и, потянувшись, отошла в сторону. Гарри последовал за змеей-поисковиком. Свернув направо, он рассмотрел вдалеке светящийся Кубок Трех Волшебников. С одной стороны, Гарри тут же захотелось сорваться на бег, но он понимал, что все не может быть так просто. Где-то здесь должен прятаться этот чертов паук-переросток, и ему совсем не хотелось попасть…

- ГАХ! – вскрикнул Гарри, когда сверху на него спикировало нечто огромное. Он успел отскочить в сторону, прежде чем его достали громадные клешни.

Гарри выругался, недовольный своей беспечностью, и начал быстро посылать в паука заклинания и проклятия, желая отвлечь его и сохранить между ними хоть какую-то дистанцию. Почувствовав себя в относительной безопасности, юноша нацелил палочку на одну из лохматых паучьих ног и послал разрывающее заклинание. Оно попало точно в цель, и акромантул взревел от боли. Он бросился в сторону Гарри, и юноша вдруг обнаружил, что почти вжался в колючий кустарник. Он использовал еще одно мощное заклинание в попытке отвлечь паука и занять более выгодную позицию, но к несчастью, сделав шаг в сторону, он вдруг понял, что плашмя падает на землю. Оказалось, что лоза из живой изгороди успела обвиться вокруг его лодыжки, впившись в нее своими шипами.

Взревев от ярости, Гарри нацелил палочку на растение и заморозил его, выдергивая из тисков поврежденную ногу. Это досадное недоразумение дало пауку время на то, чтобы полностью прийти в себя, и теперь он, подойдя к юноше, попытался насадить его на клешню. Удары следовали один за другим, и Гарри едва успевал уворачиваться от них. Наконец, ему удалось послать в акромантула еще одно мощное заклинание и откинуть его назад.

Гарри вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как сильно истощились его магические резервы. Все эти чертовы нейтральные заклинания были слишком высокого уровня и потому так сильно истощили его. Это злило. Он использовал еще два разрывающих проклятия, лишив паука пары ног. А потом быстро поднырнул под покачнувшегося акромантула, чтобы лишить его еще одной пары с другой стороны. Чудовище взревело от боли и вновь попыталось пронзить своего противника клешней. Удачно увернувшись и на этот раз, Гарри все-таки ударил в еще две паучьи ноги, и чудовище рухнуло на землю. К сожалению, рухнуть оно вознамерилось именно на то место, где сейчас стоял юноша.

Гарри дернулся было в сторону и тут же заорал от злости, проклиная Турнир и профессора Спраут, которая сотворила с растениями черт знает что, потому что очередная лоза вновь захватила его в ловушку.

Паук рухнул на своего противника, и юноша взвыл от боли, когда увесистая клешня надавила на торс. Он с трудом поднял руку с зажатой в ней палочкой и прицелился ею прямо в голову паука, которая сейчас находилась непозволительно близко к его собственному лицу. Собравшись, он послал в нее самое мощное нейтральное взрывающее заклинание из тех, которые знал. Огромная голова отлетела от тела, и теперь на Гарри давил мертвый груз.

Он отчаянно застонал, ощущая, что лежит весь в грязи, совершенно обессиленный и злой. Злился он по большей части на себя из-за того, что позволил себя ранить, хотя прекрасно знал, с кем ему придется столкнуться. Том говорил ему об этом не один раз.

Ох, укус акромантула ядовит. Просто здорово.

Застонав, Гарри завозился под придавившей его тушей, послав замораживающее заклинание в растения, которые упорно старались утащить его в колючий кустарник.

Наконец, освободившись, юноша встал на ноги… и тут же рухнул на колени от пронзительной боли.

Его щиколотка, кровоточащая из-за пронзивших ее шипов, судя по всему, была растянута… или сломана. Гарри очень надеялся, что не последнее. Зарычав от раздражения, он применил к ноющей конечности чары окоченения и наложил временную шину. Юноша чувствовал, как жжет царапину на боку, оставленную акромантулом, и как медленно это жжение распространялось по коже. Его тело тяжелело с каждой секундой, но он заставил себя встать. Гарри видел перед собой этот чертов Кубок, и он не собирался сдаваться до тех пор, пока не коснется его. А потом уже его могут отвести в лазарет.

Хромая, Поттер пошел к центру лабиринта, превозмогая ужасную боль в лодыжке и полушепотом ругаясь себе под нос. Он пошатывался из стороны в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание. Когда в глазах начало темнеть, Гарри из последних сил протянул руку и коснулся витиеватого бока Кубка Трех Волшебников, опрокидывая его с пьедестала. Вместе с Кубком он и сам рухнул на землю и исчез с мягким хлопком.

– –

Гарри проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Он несколько раз моргнул, но по-прежнему видел перед собой лишь огромное расплывчатое пятно. Прошла пара минут, прежде чем до него дошло, что на носу отсутствуют очки. Наверное, ему на самом деле не помешает ритуал по восстановлению зрения, который как-то раз упоминал Том. Гарри лежал на чем-то довольно мягком, правда, простыня и подушка были слишком сильно накрахмалены. Услышав голоса, он повернул голову и рассмотрел несколько расплывчатых фигур. Гарри приподнялся на локтях и, оглядевшись, только теперь понял, где находится.

Больничное крыло. Ох, что ж, это имело смысл.

- Гарри! – послышался знакомый голос, и он повернул голову налево, рассматривая одно из темных пятен, которое венчало пятно поменьше, но зато ярко рыжего цвета. Это, должно быть, миссис Уизли. – Дорогой! Мы так переволновались, когда Кубок перенес на поле твое бесчувственное тело!

Она продолжала причитать, но дальше Гарри перестал вслушиваться в смысл слов. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой обозначались его очки и волшебная палочка. Гарри тут же водрузил на нос очки и сразу опознал всех, кто, кроме миссис Уизли, стоял у его постели. Здесь были Рон, Гермиона и Джинни, а у противоположной стены Больничного крыла стоял Грюм, внимательно рассматривавший Гарри.

- Все хорошо, я в порядке. Честно! – подняв руку, воззвал юноша в попытке успокоить их всех.

- В порядке? – как обезумевшая, завопила Джинни. – Гарри, у тебя сломана щиколотка, и тебя укусил акромантул!

- Сломана? Черт, не думал, что все так серьезно, - поморщился Гарри. – Я понадеялся, что отделался только растяжением.

- Когда вы накладывали магическую шину, мистер Поттер? – вмешался в их разговор голос Помфри. Женщина отошла от чужой больничной кровати и подошла к ним. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что помимо него в Больничном крыле лежат Флер и Седрик. Сейчас возле их кроватей стояли родственники.

- А? А, да, шина... Это случилось в двенадцати футах от Кубка. Я решил, что глупо посылать в небо сигнальные искры, когда Кубок стоит буквально перед носом, так что я применил чары окоченения и наложил шину.

- Ты шел со сломанной щиколоткой? – закричала миссис Уизли, а мадам Помфри одарила Гарри неодобрительным взглядом. Тот в ответ улыбнулся и, пожав плечами, извинился.

- Что ж, зная вас, могу сказать, что все могло обернуться значительно хуже, - тяжело вздохнула мадам Помфри. – Вы великолепно справились с чарами магической шины, мистер Поттер.

- Спасибо, - усмехнулся Гарри. Переведя взгляд на Флер и Седрика, он качнул в их сторону подбородком. – Что с ними произошло?

- Огнеплюй-мантикраб Хагрида напал на Флер, - полным сочувствия голосом ответил Рон. – Я слышал, они просто отвратительны.

- Отвратительны – не совсем то слово, - фыркнул Гарри. – Я встретил одного из них. Представляешь, эти твари вымахали в десять футов длинной.

Рон побледнел.

- Мы до сих пор точно не знаем, что случилось с Седриком. Он без сознания. Виктор наткнулся на него, когда живая изгородь пыталась его поглотить. Виктор послал в небо искру, вызвав помощь, - тихо говорила Гермиона, смотря на обеспокоенных миссис и мистера Диггори.

- Получается, что Крам пришел к финишу? – спросил Гарри.

- Да. К тому времени профессора уже вернули Кубок в центр лабиринта, и Крам прибыл на поле, уверенный в своей победе, - ответил Рон. – Но первым все-таки пришел ты, кроме того, ты опередил его на тридцать минут.

Довольно хмыкнув, Гарри улегся на спину.

- Ну так что, Поппи, на сколько вы хотите удержать меня в кровати на этот раз? – закинув руки за голову, поинтересовался он.

Мадам Помфри пораженно распахнула глаза, а на лице ее отражалась забавная борьба между раздражением, гневом и весельем от того, что к ней обратились столь фамильярно. Гермиона и все Уизли – за исключением Джинни, которая, судя по всему, сочла это забавным – замерли на месте от удивления.

- Я выпущу вас не раньше, чем завтра вечером. Все зубцы уже удалены из вашей ноги и щиколотки, сама щиколотка срастется утром, но несколько дней на нее будет больно наступать. Я уже дала вам антидот к яду акромантула, но мне нужно убедиться, что не проявится никаких побочных эффектов от этого укуса, - ответила мадам Помфри, решив не обращать внимания на фамильярность со стороны студента.

Гарри нахмурился и вновь приподнялся, чтобы рассмотреть Грюма. Мужчина, прислонившись к стене, внимательно слушал их разговор.

- Может, вы позволите мне уйти после обеда, если я пообещаю соблюдать постельный режим? – умоляюще попросил Поттер.

Прищурив глаза, Помфри приподняла бровь, словно безмолвно спрашивая: «Неужели ты думаешь, что я в это поверю?»

- Нет, - отрезала она.

- Пожааалуйста…

Рон фыркнул, а Джинни зажала ладонью рот, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос.

- «Нет» означает «нет», мистер Поттер, - строго ответила мадам Помфри.

- Да, да, - обиженно пробормотал Гарри. – Рон, можешь принести мне сумку из спальни? Она лежит на моей постели, хочу кое над чем поработать.

- Вы должны отдыхать, мистер Поттер, - возмутилась мадам Помфри.

- Я буду! Честно! Но я не могу заснуть, если перед этим не прочту хоть пару страниц. Чтение книги – это все равно что отдых, да?

Помфри недовольно нахмурилась, но сдалась.

- Хорошо.

Гарри повернулся к Рону и посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом. Тот с сомнением глянул в ответ:

- Эм, конечно, дружище. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сходил за ней прямо сейчас?

- Неа, просто постарайся принести мне ее перед тем, как ляжешь спать.

- Хорошо.

Через пару минут в Больничное крыло вошел Билл. Он провел у постели Гарри несколько минут, показывая всю степень соответствующего обстановке беспокойства, но и поздравив потом юношу с победой. Но Гарри заметил, что Билл нет-нет, да и кидал полные беспокойства взгляды на постель Флер. Старший из братьев пробыл у постели больного совсем недолго и вскоре засобирался на работу, и миссис Уизли, явно не желая этого, покинула лазарет вместе с сыном. В помещении стало значительно тише. Через минуту очнулся Седрик, но Гарри не слышал, что он рассказывал своим родителям и мадам Помфри о том, что с ним произошло. Как бы то ни было, выглядел Диггори очень смущенным, и Гарри решил не усугублять ситуацию своим вопросом.

Рон пришел в полный восторг, когда Гарри рассказывал о существах, которые встретились ему на пути. Уизли заставил Поттера почти детально рассказать о каждой такой встрече, хотя на стендах была специально установленная Людо Бэгменом система магического наблюдения, которая позволила ему и директорам справедливо судить чемпионов. Но, судя по всему, слышать подробный пересказ от Гарри казалось куда интереснее, тем более, что система Бэгмена не улавливала все, что происходило в лабиринте. Видимость не всегда была хорошей, кроме того, устройство могло фокусироваться только на одном, максимум на двух чемпионах. Когда Гарри спросил, почему тогда никто не знает о том, что произошло с Седриком, Джинни ответила, что, что бы с ним ни произошло, вероятно, это случилось в тот момент, когда Гарри сражался с акромантулом, и внимание всех зрителей было сосредоточенно именно на этом.

Гермиона сказала, что Гарри получил все пятьдесят очков за это задание и побил все рекорды времени. Всех очень заинтересовало то, как быстро их друг справился с заданием, а Гермиона даже заподозрила, что Бэгмен как-то намекнул о месторасположении Кубка. Тогда Гарри шепотом объяснил, что он использовал то же заклинание поиска, что и на втором задании. Рон явно не помнил, что именно использовал его друг, зато Гермиона сразу сообразила, что Гарри имеет в виду парселмагию, и поспешно сменила тему.

Было очевидно, что Гарри стал победителем Турнира Трех Волшебников, раз он первым закончил задание, набрав максимальное количество очков. Пока его левитировали в Больничное крыло школы, толпа сопровождала его одобрительным ревом.

Чуть позже к ним подошла мадам Помфри и велела посетителям попрощаться с Гарри, которому пора было отдохнуть. Рон тут же вскочил на ноги и с обещанием принести сумку исчез за дверью лазарета.

«Грюм» же, напротив, подошел к Гарри.

- Я так понимаю, что завтра днем у тебя назначена встреча, - почти беззвучно произнес мужчина.

- Да, и я не собираюсь на нее опаздывать. Именно поэтому я попросил Рона принести мою сумку, - так же тихо ответил Гарри, внимательно следя за тем, как мадам Помфри суетится у кровати Флер, пытаясь выпроводить ее родственников.

- Это вообще возможно? – спросил «Грюм».

- Разумеется. Пока у меня есть возможность пользоваться Маховиком Времени То… нашего Лорда, я могу уходить и возвращаться так, чтобы никто этого не заметил, - прошипел в ответ Гарри.

- Маховиком Времени? – удивленно переспросил «Грюм».

- Да, именно с его помощью я мог так часто покидать замок.

Брови мужчины приподнялись в изумлении, но он ничего не сказал.

- Тебе нужна моя помощь? – задал «Грюм» другой вопрос.

- Если ты сможешь прийти сюда во время обеда и оставить дверь открытой, это очень мне поможет, - быстро прошептал Гарри.

Мужчина кивнул и, выпрямившись, ушел.

Через пару минут с сумкой в руках вернулся Рон и, пожелав другу спокойной ночи, тут же вышел. Гарри быстро проверил сумку и облегченно вздохнул, убедившись, что Карта, мантия-невидимка и его кипарисовая палочка по-прежнему лежат в потайном кармане.

Привычным жестом огладив кожаную манжету, которую сейчас прикрывала больничная роба, он поблагодарил мадам Помфри за то, что она не заметила ее, когда взмахом палочки уничтожала его порванную, вымазанную в крови одежду. Иначе Гарри бы точно заработал сердечный приступ, если бы обнаружил, что она пропала.

Довольный тем, что все необходимое при нем, он достал из сумки книгу, чтобы поддержать недавно выдуманную историю. Гарри читал всего двадцать минут, когда вся напряженность дня отразилась, наконец, на его теле, и он, отложив книгу и очки на тумбочку, улегся в постель.


	30. Chapter 30

**Глава 30**

Следующим утром Гарри разбудили Гермиона и Джинни, которые принесли ему завтрак. Флер разрешили покинуть лазарет с условием, что о ней позаботится семья. Ожоги у девушки оказались серьезными и еще не зажили до конца, но ее родители пожелали лечить свою дочь во Франции. Гарри тепло распрощался с ней, не уверенный в том, что они еще когда-нибудь встретятся.

Чуть позже к Гермионе и Джинни присоединился Рон, но они не могли остаться рядом с другом надолго, сегодня каждого из них ждал экзамен. А сам Гарри был немного недоволен тем, что ему приходится пропускать экзамен по Трансфигурации. Пообедав, он начал рыться в сумке, словно искал подходящую для чтения книгу. Гарри незаметно укрыл сумку мантией-невидимкой, заставив ее полностью исчезнуть из поля зрения. Усевшись поудобнее, он ждал, когда «Грюм» откроет дверь Больничного крыла, и как только мужчина выполнил свое обещание, Гарри встал и сказал мадам Помфри, что ему нужно в уборную.

Оказавшись внутри, он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и активировал Карту, с улыбкой наблюдая, как возле двери появилась еще одна точка с именем Гарри Поттер.

Облегченно вздохнув от того, что все пошло по плану, Гарри открыл дверь уборной и быстро вышел. Его второе «я», напротив, прошмыгнуло внутрь, и юноша поспешил покинуть Больничное крыло, тогда как его будущая версия должна была вернуться в постель. Выходя за дверь лазарета, Поттер боковым зрением уловил своего двойника, и от этого по спине пробежала неприятная дрожь. При путешествиях во времени двойникам нельзя было встречаться друг с другом. История приводила несколько ужасных примеров про людей, допустивших эту ошибку. Гарри на самом деле не понимал, почему люди, видя самих себя, начинали сходить с ума, ведь они должны были понимать, почему и как это происходит. Но, тем не менее, лишь мельком брошенный взгляд отозвался странной вибрацией магии в нем, а значит, наверное, путешествия во времени ограничиваются каким-то законом или даже табу.

Через двадцать минут Гарри, прихрамывая, поднимался по лестнице в поместье, чувствуя, как сбивается у него дыхание. Яд паука оставил после себя неприятную слабость. Только Гарри поднялся наверх, он услышал, как распахнулась дверь кабинета, и на его пороге замер недовольно нахмурившийся Том. Не удержавшись, Поттер виновато опустил голову, но уже в следующее мгновение всматривался в багровые глаза, невинно улыбаясь.

- Глупый маленький негодник.

- Но я же победил, да?

- Ты видел, что написали об этом задании газеты?

Гарри сдвинул брови: об этом он как-то не подумал.

- Нет, но там точно нет и слова правды.

- Тебе же лучше, если так оно и есть, - прорычал в ответ Том.

Гарри направился к Тому, очень стараясь не хромать, но тот все равно заметил неуклюжесть его походки.

- Что ж, очевидно, несколько слов правды там все же было. Ты сломал щиколотку, - скрестив на груди руки, Том ожег юношу злым взглядом.

- С ней уже все в порядке. Помфри прекрасно над ней поработала, и теперь она просто слегка побаливает, - парировал Гарри и отвел взгляд в сторону.

Том фыркнул и, подойдя к Гарри, немного склонился, обхватив его поперек груди так, чтобы принять большую часть веса на себя, и повел в кабинет. Гарри удивился такому жесту, но тут же ближе прильнул к чужому телу, впитывая его тепло. Как только они вошли, Том левитировал кресло из-за своего стола в центр комнаты и трансфигурировал его в диван. Усевшись на него, мужчина потянул на себя Гарри, укладывая его голову себе на колени. Именно в такой позе они проводили большую часть времени в библиотеке на кушетке, поэтому юноша быстро нашел комфортное для себя положение. Опустив ногу с поврежденной лодыжкой на противоположную ручку дивана, он удовлетворенно вздохнул.

А Том, как обычно, опустил руку на мохнатую макушку.

- Понимаешь ли ты, глупый мальчишка, что заставил меня волноваться? – холодно спросил он, но Гарри распознал за этой холодностью совсем иную эмоцию, и от этого в груди потеплело.

- Прости, - тихо извинился он, но не смог сдержать улыбки. – Все не так плохо. Я уверен, что Пророк как всегда раздул из мухи слона.

- Они написали, что ты сломал щиколотку после того, как тебя укусил акромантул, который потом еще и свалился на тебя.

- Он меня не укусил, а оцарапал клешней, когда падал, - возразил Гарри.

- Ну да, - саркастично отозвался Том.

- Этот паук не доставил бы мне таких проблем, если бы не чертовы растения живой изгороди. Одно из них обвилось вокруг моей ноги и впилось в нее шипами, пока я отбивался от акромантула. Я не заметил этого и спотыкнулся, поэтому не смог вовремя увернуться. А так у меня все было под контролем. Я понимаю, что эта глупая ошибка могла мне многого стоить, но я все равно прекрасно справился и закончил на полчаса раньше установленного времени. Я побил исторический рекорд по времени прохождения лабиринта, так что думаю, это все же неплохой результат.

- А еще они писали, что ты появился на поле с Кубком в руке и без сознания, - обвиняюще заметил Том. – Не думаю, что это можно назвать неплохим результатом.

- Я знал, что Кубок – это порт-ключ, который перенесет меня к судьям, и они, конечно же, отправят меня в лазарет. Поэтому мой поступок полностью оправдан. Ведь если бы я свалился на полпути к пьедесталу, эти сумасшедшие лозы точно утащили бы меня в изгородь, и Мерлин знает, что бы со мной произошло.

Что-то недовольно пробормотав себе под нос, Том сжал волосы Гарри в кулак, но уже через секунду вновь ласково поглаживал его по голове.

- Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

- Да?

- Ты придумал псевдоним, которым будешь пользоваться этим летом?

- Конечно, - оживился юноша. – Я подумывал о Эване Гаррисе.

- Эван Гаррис?

- Да, если кто-нибудь вдруг назовет меня «Гарри» в присутствии Пожирателей Смерти, они не обратят на это внимания и подумают, что ко мне обратились по фамилии «Гаррис».

- Хорошо… мне нравится. Кроме того, это очень распространенная фамилия, и она в ходу у некоторых аристократов. Никто из них правда не достиг каких-либо значимых позиций в этом мире, но это нам только на руку, так будет сложнее определить твою принадлежность к одной из этих семей. Очень хорошо, Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся, довольный похвалой.

- А что насчет Эвана? – спросил Том.

- Девичья фамилия моей матери. Эванс. Надеюсь, это не слишком очевидно?

- Было бы очевиднее, выбери ты имя Джеймс.

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Да, я подумал, что использовать мое второе имя – не слишком удачная мысль. Когда мне в голову пришло имя Эван, оно мне и вправду пришлось по душе. И дело не только в том, что это фамилия моей матери – оно на самом деле мне понравилось. Оно просто подходит мне.

- Мм, - одобрительно откликнулся Том и кивнул. – Эван… уверен, что смогу к этому привыкнуть. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я буду называть тебя так большую часть лета?

- Да. И думаю, я предпочту, чтобы ты называл меня так. Мне нравится идея на время перестать быть Гарри Поттером.

- О, даже так?

- Да, я имею в виду… Гарри Поттер… это ведь не настоящий я. Гарри Поттер – это Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Золотой мальчик Гриффиндора, человек Дамблдора. И я ненавижу все это. Гарри Поттер – это персонаж, которого придумал волшебный мир как одну из своих сказок, персонаж, от которого ожидают слишком многого. Все это лишь красивый фасад. На самом деле люди ничего обо мне не знают, зато они так хорошо помнят сказку о Гарри Поттере, - раздраженно закончил Гарри.

- И ты думаешь, что Эван Гаррис тебе поможет?

- А Волдеморт помог тебе избавиться от Тома Риддла?

- Хороший ответ. Полагаю, я не могу винить тебя за то, что ты хочешь выбрать себе новое имя. Так ты хочешь, чтобы теперь наедине я называл тебя Эваном?

- Ты можешь называть меня, как пожелаешь. Для меня это не важно. Ведь ты знаешь, каков я на самом деле, поэтому твое «Гарри» не имеет ничего общего с Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Я просто… Гарри. Но и в Эване нет ничего плохого… в любом случае, ты позволил мне называть тебя Томом, и мне это нравится. Так я чувствую себя… значимым, - последнее слова Гарри почти прошептал. – Поэтому ты можешь называть меня, как захочешь.

Пара минут прошло в тишине.

- Это значимо, хороший мой, - ответил, наконец, Том, и Гарри улыбнулся довольный тем, что его слова подтвердили.

Еще несколько минут прошло в тишине, прежде чем Риддл заговорил снова.

- Сегодня в полночь я призову Пожирателей Смерти, ты должен прийти на час раньше. Метки перенесут моих сторонников в холл, это единственное место в поместье, где нет анти-аппарационных чар. Ты должен будешь встретить их и проводить в бальную комнату.

- Хорошо, - согласился Гарри.

Том достал свою палочку, и, повинуясь ее взмаху, со стола к ним подлетела коробка. Ощутив, что с его головы исчезли тонкие пальцы, Гарри расценил это как намек и, опустив ноги на пол, приподнялся и сел рядом с мужчиной. Том же откинулся назад и со стороны юноши закинул руку на спинку дивана. Гарри подхватил висящую в воздухе коробку и открыл ее. Внутри лежало несколько новых черных мантий. Достав их, Поттер обнаружил на дне хромовую, серебристого цвета маску с выгравированными на ней символами.

Сердце пропустило удар, а потом заколотилось с удвоенной скоростью.

Это же его форма Пожирателя Смерти!

Но маска была другой. Она не походила на маски Пожирателей, которые видел Гарри. Во-первых, это была не маска, а венецианская полумаска, которая скроет лишь половину его лица. Во-вторых, эта маска была серебряного цвета, а не белого, именно такие были на Пожирателях, когда они устроили беспорядки во время Всемирного чемпионата по квиддичу.

И пусть их маски немного различались между собой, но они все были белыми масками, полностью скрывающими лицо. Его же маска доходила лишь до кончика носа, скрывая его.

- Она великолепна, - прошептал Гарри, даже не заметив этого. Он поднял взгляд и встретился с багровыми глазами. – Она не такая как все.

- Ты не просто Пожиратель Смерти. И даже Эван Гаррис будет не просто одним из моих последователей, - ответил Том.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, - непонимающе нахмурился Поттер.

- Я представлю тебя как своего личного помощника и… ученика. Сегодня ночью ты получишь особый ранг и статус.

Гарри смотрел на Тома, не зная, что сказать.

- Ты многое сделал для меня. Твоя преданность, услуги и жертва будут вознаграждены по достоинству.

- Мне хватает того, что ты рядом, - покачал головой Гарри.

- И это еще одна из причин… - не договорив, Том коснулся ладонью его щеки, и тот, закрыв глаза, склонил голову.

- Сегодня ночью мои последователи узнают, что я вернулся. Сегодня ночью я сделаю первые шаги для осуществления своих целей, и ты будешь рядом со мной.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь осознать весь смысл, что скрывался за этими простыми на первый взгляд фразами. Они заполнили юношу до краев, и все, чего он сейчас хотел – это поцеловать тонкие пальцы, которые ласково поглаживали его по лицу.

Вместо этого они встретились губами. Они хватали друг друга за одежду, притягивая, стараясь быть ближе.

Прерывистое дыхание, распухшие губы, засосы на коже и растрепанные больше обычного волосы Гарри. Том крепко схватил его за бедра и перетянул с дивана на свои колени. Потом пошли судорожные вздохи, тихое хныканье… низкие стоны, срывающиеся с губ, когда они начали двигаться навстречу друг другу. Резко сорванная мантия и пуговицы, разлетевшиеся в стороны... Произнесенные шепотом мольбы, имена сквозь шумные вздохи, медленные движения тонких пальцев по разгоряченной плоти… Волосы, крепко сжатые в другой руке.

Сквозь наслаждение Гарри приспустил брюки с Тома и впервые коснулся его напряженного члена. Звук, который вырвался из горла мужчины, прозвучал для Поттера музыкой, и он готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь наслаждаться ею.

Содрогнувшись в оргазме, Гарри, конвульсивно хватая ртом воздух, уткнулся в шею Тома и вцепился в него так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Через пару секунд мужчина последовал за ним, сильнее сжимая в кулаке волосы своего партнера. Гарри никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким открытым перед другим человеком, таким гармонично сонастроенным, связанным. Таким понимаемым и опекаемым. Этот человек заботился о нем. Переживал о его ранах. Этот человек хотел, чтобы Гарри был рядом, когда он будет подчинять себе магический мир.

Сейчас, когда Гарри сидел на коленях Тома, избавляясь от эйфорической дымки, он вдруг ясно осознал одну простую, но заставившую его замереть мысль.

«Я влюбился в тебя, Том…»

Но он не произнес этого вслух. Не смог произнести из-за страха. Страха прервать этой фразой их странную с Томом связь. Гарри не сможет от нее отказаться. Ему нужны эти отношения. Ему нужен Том. Поэтому он просто сильнее обнял мужчину, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

Наконец, они отпрянули друг от друга, и Том очистил их заклинанием. Они потратили еще немного времени, обсуждая планы на сегодняшнюю ночь, и решили, что Гарри оставит свою мантию Пожирателя Смерти в поместье и переоденется в нее, когда придет сюда вечером.

Придерживая юношу, Том помог ему спуститься по ступенькам, неодобрительно посматривая на поврежденную щиколотку и, в конце концов, применив к ней чары окоченения. Он проводил Гарри до комнаты с Маховиком Времени и, прежде чем тот скрылся за дверью, подарил ему на прощание страстный поцелуй.

– –

Гарри был почти счастлив, когда мадам Помфри выпустила его из своей стальной хватки как раз на ужин. Его хромота почти прошла и теперь напоминала о себе легким дискомфортом. Пара часов и несколько зелий – и этот дефект был устранен.

Он вошел в Большой зал, и в нем наступила почти звенящая тишина, а в следующую секунду гриффиндорский стол разразился аплодисментами. Гарри обескураженно замер на месте, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Равенкло поддержал Гриффиндор, и Хаффлпафф неохотно, но тоже зааплодировал. Слизерин, конечно же, воздержался от подобных восторгов, а некоторые из них одарили Гарри презрительной усмешкой. А до Поттера, наконец, дошло, что он теперь Чемпион Турнира, и он принес Хогвартсу Кубок.

Он пренебрежительно фыркнул, глядя на восторженные лица. Они, похоже, совсем забыли, как еще в начале года чурались его как прокаженного. Все это сейчас напоминало цирковое представление. Гарри подошел к столу своего факультета и сел возле Гермионы так, что Рон оказался напротив. Подошедшая чуть позже Джинни села по другую его сторону, смотря на него глазами, блестящими от восторга.

- Так мадам Помфри уже отпустила тебя? – спросила Джинни.

Гарри посмотрел на девушку рассредоточенным взглядом, еще не решив, как реагировать на происходящее.

- Ээ, да. Она меня отпустила, - он обвел взглядом гриффиндорцев, замечая, что они смотрят на него с гордостью и самодовольством, и за это Гарри нестерпимо захотелось их проклясть.

- Гарри, так это правда, что ты сражался с гигантским акромантулом? – прозвучал голос Симуса Финнигана где-то на другом конце стола.

- Да…

- И ты на самом деле его убил?

- Да, убил, - закатил глаза Гарри.

- Как? – воскликнул Симус.

- Я отрезал ему голову режущим проклятием, - медленно, словно объясняя что-то несмышленому ребенку, ответил Гарри.

- И ты подошел к нему достаточно близко для того, чтобы нацелить палочку на шею? – завопил Дин.

- Ну, сначала я отрезал ему ноги, и он упал на землю.

- Отрезал ноги? – со стороны пятикурсников раздался дружный вздох. – Как?

- Разрывающим заклинанием, - снисходительно ответил Гарри.

- Чем – Диффиндо? Разве оно способно отрезать ноги акромантулу? – спросил еще один гриффиндорец со старших курсов.

- Нет, не Диффиндо.

- Тогда чем? – спросил тот же гриффиндорец, видимо, понятия не имея, чем может воспользоваться четверокурсник, чтобы достигнуть такого эффекта.

- Хм, думаю, я использовал Консисус для паучьих ног, - раздраженно ответил Гарри. Он начал подозревать, что поесть ему сегодня не удастся.

- Откуда, черт возьми, ты выучил такое заклинание? – продолжал допрос гриффиндорец.

- Следи за языком! – нахмурилась перфект-шестикурсница, хотя она и сама с любопытством смотрела на Гарри.

- Ээ… из книги? – Поттер посмотрел на них взглядом, ясно говорящим «ну вы даете…».

Вопросы сыпались на него до тех пор, пока он не объявил, что ответит на все вопросы и потратит на них сколько угодно времени, но только после того, как поужинает.

Когда ужин подошел к концу, Дамблдор встал со своего места, привлекая внимание.

- Я уверен, все вы знаете, что вчера вечером последнее задание Турнира Трех Волшебников было приостановлено. Трое из четырех чемпионов оказались в Больничном крыле, так что о церемонии награждения не могло быть и речи. И в то время как мисс Делакур проходит курс лечения во Франции, у нас осталось еще три чемпиона, которым мы собираемся огласить наше решение.

До вчерашнего испытания мистер Гарри Поттер набрал восемьдесят восемь очков и занял первое место, второе место с семьюдесятью шестью очками занимал Седрик Диггори, Виктор Крам с его семьюдесятью двумя очками оказался на третьем месте, и, наконец, Флер Делакур занимала четвертое место с шестьюдесятью очками. Флер Делакур и Седрик Диггори оба лишились сознания, сражаясь с противником. Им мы присудили по десять баллов за то, что они продержались в лабиринте так долго, не взирая на опасность. Виктор Крам – единственный, кто выбрался из лабиринта с минимальными повреждениями, проявив при этом великолепное владение палочкой. Его усилия судьи оценили в сорок баллов.

И, наконец, тот, кто закончил задание первым, пройдя по самому опасному пути с гнездом акромантулов, взрослым огнеплюем-мантикрабом, антигравитационным туманом, сфинксом и гигантским акромантулом и справился с заданием в рекордные сроки – Гарри Поттер, которому присуждается все пятьдесят очков!

Большой Зал взорвался овациями, но Гарри заметил, что слизеринский стол снова не присоединился к всеобщим восторгам. Хотя сейчас, присмотревшись, он понял, что Драко как-то странно смотрит на него. И точно не с отвращением. Гарри понятия не имел, рассказал ли Малфой своему отцу об их разговоре. Впрочем, сегодня ночью он об этом узнает…

- Таким образом, со счетом в сто тридцать восемь очков мистер Гарри Поттер занимает первое место и становится чемпионом Турнира Трех Волшебников! – громогласно объявил Дамблдор, с улыбкой на губах и мерцающими глазами наблюдая за аплодирующими студентами.

Гарри вдруг понял, что его манят к преподавательскому столу, и, вздохнув, он неохотно поднялся на ноги, натягивая на лицо любезную улыбку. Юноша подошел к преподавателям, где Людо Бэгмен вручил ему Кубок и тяжелый мешочек с галлеонами, причем на последний Людо смотрел почти голодными глазами. Гарри крепко сжал призы, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины и думая о том, что ему, наверное, стоит пересчитать свой выигрыш, прежде чем отдавать его близнецам.

Он поблагодарил директора и Бэгмена, испытывая невероятное облегчение от того, что ему сразу разрешили уйти, не заставляя произносить благодарственные речи.

Гарри вышел из Большого зала, раздраженный вновь обретенными фанатами, от двуличности которых хотелось рычать. Неужели они думают, что он так легко простит им предательство, которое он испытал в начале года?

Гарри вошел в гостиную и уселся в одно из кресел, но как только туда прорвались его поклонники, он, сославшись на усталость, скрылся в спальне. В половину одиннадцатого юноша опустил полог своей кровати и под мантией-невидимкой спустился в гостиную. Незаметно для всех он открыл портретный вход и с помощью чар тишины, закрыл его за собой.

Гарри вышел из замка и направился к границе барьера. Было около одиннадцати часов вечера, когда он активировал порт-ключ и прибыл в поместье Волдеморта. Он ощутил исходящую из бальной залы энергию Тома, но сначала поднялся в кабинет, чтобы надеть мантию и полумаску. Гарри вошел в комнату и достал коробку, лежащую сбоку от стола: он сам ее вчера там оставил. Юноша улыбнулся, вспомнив, что этому предшествовало, и дрожь возбуждения пронзила его тело. Натянув на себя черную мантию, он надел на палец маскировочное кольцо, тут же почувствовав, как начинают действовать чары. Это было странное ощущение. Иллюзия была полуматериальна. Например, он мог, коснувшись лица, почувствовать изменения и даже провести ладонью по своим теперешним длинным волосам. Но стоило ему посмотреть в зеркало, как он видел свою настоящую внешность.

Наконец, он достал со дна коробки хромированную серебряную полумаску. «Она просто великолепна», - подумал Гарри. На безупречном металле была вырезана пара плавных линий, начинающихся с крыльев носа и заканчивающихся над бровями.

Взмахом кипарисовой палочки Гарри создал зеркало – его остролистная палочка сейчас аккуратно лежала в сумке за столом Тома – и встал напротив него. Юноша медленно поднял маску и приложил ее к лицу. На полумаске были какие-то чары, позволяющие ей держаться на месте без креплений. Кроме того, снять ее мог лишь он сам или Темный Лорд, так что все меры безопасности были приняты.

Гарри посмотрел в зеркало, впечатывая в память образ, который увидел перед собой. Несмотря на маскировочные чары, сейчас он смотрел на настоящего себя. Чуть погодя Гарри накинул на голову капюшон черной мантии, и его лицо скрылось во тьме, лишь маска переливалась металлическим блеском, делая его еще более эфемерным.

Гарри вздрогнул от удовольствия. Отражение в зеркале вызывало ощущение могущественности и опасности. Такой человек мог вызывать страх.

Поттер спустился вниз по ступенькам и вошел в бальную залу. Том уже был там, точнее, Волдеморт был. Мужчина трансформировался и теперь болезненно-белый, безволосый с чешуйчатой кожей, он стоял посреди огромного зала. От такой формы Тома всегда исходила насыщенная волна парселмагии, поэтому голова у Гарри быстро пошла кругом. Это было настолько опьяняюще, что ему сразу захотелось впиться в безгубый рот поцелуем.

С одной стороны Гарри был рад, что Волдеморт нравится ему в любом обличии, но с другой – юноша понимал, что такое вожделение наверняка ненормально. Ведь если говорить начистоту, сейчас Волдеморт представлял собой весьма уродливое и устрашающее зрелище. Но все равно чертовски могущественное. И именно эта сила заставляла Гарри чувствовать то, что он чувствовал. К Волдеморту. К Тому. На самом деле юноша затруднялся описать ощущения, которые сейчас вызывал в нем стоящий в комнате человек, поэтому он просто выбросил из головы все лишние мысли.

Сейчас Том занимался приготовлениями к собранию. На прошлой неделе он приобрел еще пару эльфов, которые вместе с Микси привели поместье в порядок и сейчас работали в саду. Правда, из-за его запущенности работа обещала быть долгой, но Пожиратели Смерти вряд ли будут сегодня знакомиться с землями поместья.

Гарри стоял в бальной зале и наблюдал за приготовлениями, помогая всякий раз, когда Волдеморт требовал этого. Большую часть процесса Темный Лорд словно разговаривал сам с собой, но юноша иногда вставлял свое, когда считал это уместным. Волдеморт никак на это не реагировал, но Гарри чувствовал, что его присутствию здесь рады.

В половину двенадцатого прибыл Барти, и к одиннадцати сорока пяти он полностью вернул себе настоящую форму, избавившись от «Грюма». Мужчина удивленно посматривал на Поттера, пока тот вдруг не понял, что Крауч сейчас видит перед собой образ, созданный маскировочным кольцом. Гарри рассмеялся и внес мужчину в список кольца, позволяя тому увидеть настоящего себя. А Волдеморт проинформировал Барти, что перед другими Пожирателями он представит юношу как Эвана Гарриса.

Без десяти двенадцать Темный Лорд коснулся тисовой палочкой Метки на предплечье Крауча, впервые за столько времени призывая своих последователей. Барти вздрогнул, и Гарри увидел, как от боли по виску мужчины стекает капелька пота, но это все равно не мешало ему торжествующе ухмыляться. Юноша ощутил, как потеплела его кожаная манжета, а перед глазами вдруг встало изображение холла поместья. Он удивленно выдохнул, но потом широко улыбнулся, когда Волдеморт послал ему едва заметную ухмылку.

Гарри не знал, будет ли его манжета активироваться при каждом вызове, но эта мысль ему нравилась.

Прекрасно понимая, что от него требуется, он быстро склонил голову и вышел из бальной залы, направляясь к холлу, чтобы встретить Пожирателей.

Гарри стоял, прислонившись к сводчатой арке, которая вела от главного холла к коридору с бальной залой. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем прозвучал первый хлопок аппарации. Появившийся человек уже был одет в черную мантию Пожирателя Смерти и был в белой маске с вырезанными на ней темными линиями, обозначающими скулы и верхние зубы. Человек застыл, удивленно рассматривая стоящего перед ним юношу, а тот кивнул ему в ответ.

Через минуту к ним присоединился еще один человек. Его маска напоминала Гарри те, что использовали магглы в своих психиатрических больницах. В ней на уровне рта было вырезано небольшое круглое отверстие, перекрытое по горизонтали тонкими железными прутьями, чтобы туда не пролезло ничего большого. И снова Поттер приветственно кивнул новоприбывшему, и тот в свою очередь удивленно воззрился на Гарри, совсем как первый Пожиратель. Мужчины посмотрели друг на друга, узнавая.

Через секунду в холле раздалось еще два хлопка, ознаменовав этим прибытие еще двух человек. И снова Гарри отметил уникальные черты на маске каждого из них.

- Скоро холл будет переполнен, поэтому вам лучше пройти в бальную залу, - прервал тишину юноша, привлекая к себе внимание. Прозвучал еще один хлопок, и теперь в комнате стояло пять человек. Гарри качнул головой в сторону прохода в арке. – Туда, налево, в конце коридора войдете в большие двустворчатые двери. Уверен, вы умеете ориентироваться по чужой магической энергии, так что найдете нужную комнату.

Небольшая толпа еще раз изучающе посмотрела на юношу, а потом мимо него прошла в арку.

Следующие пять прибывших человек получили те же инструкции. Потом почти одновременно в холл аппарировали шестеро. Следом за ними еще четверо, и через десять секунд появилось еще семь последователей, которые поспешили нагнать только что прибывших. Гарри был рад, что до этого он успел очистить холл от мебели, иначе кто-нибудь точно споткнулся бы об нее. Прибывало все больше и больше человек, впрочем, это было неудивительно, ведь они были заранее предупреждены.

Наконец, в пять минут первого Гарри позвал одного из домовиков и приказал ему стоять здесь, на случай, если придет кто-нибудь еще. Он подозревал, что встречать нужно будет только Снейпа. Остальные не так глупы, чтобы явиться на собрание, так сильно опоздав. Гарри быстро пересек коридор и вошел в бальную залу.

Волдеморт восседал на серебряном, украшенном изумрудами и малахитами троне, возвышающемся на каменном помосте. Когда Гарри вошел, первое, что он заметил, это как отправленные сюда недавно Пожиратели падают перед Темным Лордом на колени, а потом поднимаются на ноги.

«Целуют его мантию», - внезапно понял Гарри. Он не знал, следует ли ему поступить так же, Том ничего такого не упоминал, в любом случае, он не особо возражал против подобного жеста…

- Мой дорогой Гаррисссс… подойди и присоединисссь к нам, - Волдеморт немного склонил голову и чуть приподнял уголки безгубого рта. На губах Гарри промелькнула мимолетная ухмылка, которую он быстро стер со своего лица. Быстрым шагом юноша подошел к Лорду и опустился перед ним на одно колено.

- Мой Лорд, - с неподдельным почтением произнес он, склонив голову.

- Вссстань, Гарриссс и присссоединисссь к моим сссторонникам. Твое месссто во Внутреннем круге.

Гарри быстро поднялся на ноги и подошел к маленькой шеренге людей, которая и составляла Внутренний круг. За этой шеренгой, образуя неровный полукруг вокруг Волдеморта, стояли остальные. Угловым зрением Гарри заметил проблеск длинной светлой пряди волос, выбившейся из-под черного капюшона у человека, стоящего рядом. Юноша ухмыльнулся. Кажется, теперь он знал, рядом с кем он стоит.

Волдеморт медленно поднялся на ноги и спустился на помост, неторопливо обведя собравшихся внимательным взглядом багровых глаз.

- Двадцать сссемь… - произнес он тихим голосом. – Двадцать семь моих сссторонников осталисссь верны мне и вернулись по первому моему зову.

Лорд прервался и прищурил глаза, вглядываясь в некоторые лица.

- Или не верны? Вы вернулись ко мне лишь после того, как я полностью восстановил сссвои сссилы, но ни один из вас не попытался разыскать меня! – зло прошипел он. – Тринадцать лет! Я исчез на тринадцать лет – и ни один из вассс не пришел мне на помощь… - его голос стих, и Гарри ощутил, как вздрогнули все присутствующие от страха. Он тоже вздрогнул, но не от страха, а от предвкушения.

- Умоляю, мой Лорд! Прости нас! – взмолился мужчина из Внутреннего круга, падая в ноги Волдеморту.

- Простить? – голос Темного Лорда стал громче и пропитался яростью. Он молниеносно выхватил палочку, и в следующую секунду воздух разрезал душераздирающий вопль лежащего на полу человека.

Крик становился все громче, а на губах Гарри разрасталась безумная улыбка, пока он наблюдал за корчащимся мужчиной и впитывал в себя опьяняющую магию Волдеморта, неожиданно насыщенно наполнившую все комнату. Вопль вскоре прервался, и юноша, придя в себя, тут же попытался придать своему лицу бесстрастное выражение.

- Проссстить? – убийственный шепот Лорда разнесся по невероятно плотной тишине. – Что ж, простить я могу, но не забыть, - отрезал он. – Вы, публично отвергнув верность мне, прожили эти тринадцать лет, наслаждаясь жизнью. Ссылались на насилие, ментальный контроль и невиновность. Вы спокойно жили, скрываясь среди наших врагов и наблюдая за тем, как они своей неполноценной философией и моралью уничтожают наш мир. А я все это время был бесплотным духом, пойманным в ловушку и не способным помочь самому себе.

Тут дверь внезапно распахнулась, и несколько человек повернули головы на шум. Гарри был уверен, что всех их интересует личность того, кто осмелился опоздать.

- Северуссс, - Волдеморт поманил к себе вошедшего человека.

Снейп подошел и опустился на колено, склонив голову.

- Мой Лорд.

- Встань, Северус, - произнес Волдеморт, и Снейп поднялся на ноги, замерев в нескольких футах от Темного Лорда. – Я надеюсь, все прошло, как и планировалось?

- Да, мой Лорд. Все прошло, как вы и предполагали.

- Хорошо. Займи свое место во Внутреннем круге.

- Да, мой Лорд, - повторил Снейп и, поклонившись, отошел на несколько шагов назад, становясь справа от Гарри.

- Умоляю, мой Лорд! – начал Пожиратель слева. Теперь Поттер был уверен, что его сосед – Люциус Малфой. – Мы все хотим знать. Как случилось это чудо? Что с вами произошло, и где вы были все эти годы?

- Где был? – презрительно усмехнулся Волдеморт. – Я был не более чем эхом от прежнего себя. Отделенный от своего тела и силы. Я мог вселяться лишь в мелких тварей, встречающихся на моем пути. Я годы прожил в маленькой темной дыре в глубине албанских лесов. Не способный держать палочку и управлять магией, которая помогла бы вернуть мне тело, я ждал. Ждал и надеялся, что один из моих верных последователей разыщет меня, но никто не иссскал, - холодные глаза Волдеморта, отсвечивающие яростью, осмотрели присутствующих.

- Почему, спросил я себя, почему ко мне никто не вернулся? Ведь мои последователи не могли на самом деле поверить в мою смерть. Ведь мои последователи знали, на что я пошел, чтобы достигнуть вечной жизни. Я тот, кто дальше всех продвинулся по пути бессмертия! И, разумеется, они не могли так просто причислить меня к мертвецам? Но если все так, получается, что они добровольно приняли сторону моих врагов? Они присоединились к этим подхалимам? Возможно, они сочли Дамблдора куда лучшим вариантом?

Гарри ощутил, как в комнате повисла атмосфера явного несогласия. Несколько человек подались вперед, словно хотели опровергнуть эти обвинения, но никто не был настолько глуп, чтобы заговорить без разрешения…

- Возможно, они поверили в то, что меня победили? Что меня уничтожило дитя, названное Мальчиком-Который-Выжил? – продолжал Волдеморт, сверкнув яростным взглядом суженных глаз в сторону Пожирателей.

- Вы хотите знать, что на самом деле произошло той ночью, больше тринадцати лет назад? – спросил он, приподняв безволосую бровь. Собравшиеся отозвались едва слышным одобрительным бормотанием, но никто из них не повысил голоса.

- Меня поразила магия милейшей Лили Поттер, - с этими словами Лорд перевел взгляд на Снейпа. – Перед этим меня попросили сохранить жизнь этой женщине. И я не видел причин отказать этой просьбе, ведь человек, попросивший меня об этом одолжении, верно служил мне и накануне оказал неоценимую услугу. Поэтому, когда я пришел в дом Поттеров, я быстро расправился с Джеймсом, а затем последовал за Лили Поттер в детскую юного Гарри. Я дал этой женщине выбор, позволяя отойти в сторону. Ее не нужно было убивать, и я не желал этого, видимо, подсознательно понимая, что это может стать моей погибелью. Видите ли, юная, невинная и Светлая до мозга кости Лили Поттер тайно практиковала Кровную Магию, и я не ожидал, что по мне ударит столь древняя мощь. Когда Лили отказалась отойти и умерла от моей руки, она принесла свою жизнь в жертву в обмен на жизнь своего сына. Эта жертва создала вокруг ребенка защиту, которой хватило мощи отразить мое убивающее заклятие. Пятнадцатимесячный Гарри Поттер отделался лишь шрамом, в то время как мою душу вышвырнуло из тела. Но благодаря моим экспериментам с бессмертием, над которыми я упорно работал, я не умер, когда, несомненно, должен был умереть. Как видите, мои сторонники, Гарри Поттер не побеждал меня. Он не сделал ничего особенного, он был обычным младенцем. Временное поражение мне нанесла Лили Поттер, но сейчас она мертва.

Гарри был поражен собственному равнодушию, когда он выслушивал все это. На краткое мгновение его глаза встретились с багровыми глазами Волдеморта, в которых промелькнула тень беспокойства. Никто из присутствующих не смог бы ее рассмотреть, но только не Гарри, который подарил в ответ Темному Лорду мимолетную мягкую улыбку.

Волдеморт тут же продолжил, снова переключая свое внимание на Пожирателей Смерти.

- Мальчик-Который-Выжил – это только сказка. Он – выдуманный Светом персонаж, который расхваливают детям перед сном, даря им ложную надежду. Его не существует. Некоторые из вас знают, что я начал охоту на Поттеров из-за пророчества. Их семья скрывалась и находилась под защитой Дамблдора, потому что Провидица предсказала, что у них родится ребенок, достаточно могущественный для того, чтобы победить меня.

Волдеморт прервался и обвел собравшихся внимательным взглядом.

- Это была ложь, - издевательски протянул он. – Дамблдор разработал великолепный план, в котором я мог уничтожить себя своими же руками. Пророчество, которое предсказывало мою смерть от руки Гарри Поттера – ложь.

По залу пронесся ропот, но тут же стих под внимательным взглядом багровых глаз.

- Что насчет Гарри Поттера, мой Лорд? – спросил Люциус, и Гарри понял, что за этим вопросом кроется нечто большее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Снейп резко повернул голову в его сторону и посмотрел на Малфоя, но уже в следующую секунду отвернулся. Гарри едва сдерживал ухмылку от осознания того, что никто не знает, **кто** сейчас стоит в их рядах.

- Ах, да. Поттер, - медленно протянул Темный Лорд. – Хорошо, что ты об этом спросил, Люциус. Немаловажно, чтобы сегодня каждый здесь присутствующий понял одну очень важную вещь. Гарри Поттер, - медленно начал он, накаляя обстановку, - неприкосновенен. Никто из вас не имеет права приближаться к нему. Никто из вас не имеет права нападать на него. У меня есть планы на его счет, которые уже приведены в действие, и я не желаю, чтобы хоть один из вас создавал для меня помехи. Я уточню: любой из вас, кто осмелится напасть или ранить Поттера без моего на то приказа, подвергнется самому жестокому наказанию, - угрожающе прошипел Волдеморт, и его глаза яростно сверкнули. Пожиратели вздрогнули.

- Теперь вернемся к неотложным делам. Как вы все видите, после долгой и тщательной подготовки я вернулся. Этому «чуду», как выразился мой дорогой Люциус, способствовали действия трех моих верных сторонников... Хвост, шаг вперед!

Питер вздрогнул и, низко склонив голову, на дрожащих ногах выступил на шаг вперед из Внутреннего круга.

- Хвост - единственный из вас, кто разыскивал меня. Он пришел ко мне, найдя в самой глубине албанских лесов. Благодаря его действиям я вновь могу вернуться к своим делам. Но не подумайте, что Хвост разыскал меня из-за безграничной преданности. Нет. Он пришел ко мне за защитой от тех, кого он предал. Он пришел ко мне из-за страха, - Питер снова вздрогнул, и Гарри услышал, как он что-то бессвязно лопочет себе под нос.

- Шаг назад, Хвост, - приказал Волдеморт. – Барти!

Крауч вышел из Внутреннего круга, в котором стоял четвертым по правую руку от Гарри. Высокомерный и гордый.

- А теперь о юном Барти Крауче – примере преданности мне. Он предпочел попасть в Азкабан, чем отказаться от своего Лорда и хозяина. Он провел в этой тюрьме почти год, прежде чем его тайно вызволил дорогой и ныне покойный папочка, - со смешком заметил Волдеморт. – Барти провел под Империусом десять отвратительных лет, но освободившись, он сразу пришел мне на помощь. Целый год он прислуживал и помогал мне. И я воздам ему по заслугам.

- Благодарю вас, мой Лорд, - Барти низко склонил голову, прежде чем выпрямиться и занять свое место во Внутреннем круге.

- И наконец, я хочу представить вам кое-кого нового. Кое-кого, кто доказал мне свою преданность и полезность так, как ни сделал ни один из вас. Кое-кого, кто сделал для меня то, чего не смог бы сделать никто другой, кто посвятил мне себя полностью и безоговорочно. Он еще очень юн, но каждый из вас будет относиться к нему с должным уважением! – Волдеморт произнес последнюю фразу почти зло и обвел собравшихся пристальным взглядом.

- Эван, выйди вперед, - приказал он, и Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперед, останавливаясь прямо перед Темным Лордом. – Хочу представить вам своего ученика. Эван Гаррис, - Волдеморт положил руку на плечо Гарри и повернул его лицом к Пожирателям. Тот легко развернулся и кивнул в приветствии, прежде чем выпрямиться и осмотреть стоящую перед ним толпу.

Было очевидно, как сильно удивлены этому заявлению Пожиратели, и на этот раз юноша не мог сдержать самодовольной ухмылки, обведя их взглядом.

- Следующие несколько месяцев Эван будет жить здесь. Он будет моим личным ассистентом, выполняющим особые поручения, и вы в мое отсутствие будете отчитываться перед ним и можете не сомневаться, что предоставленная вами информация дойдет до меня очень быстро. Ну а теперь… - Волдеморт снова прервался. Осмотрев ряды своих сторонников, он убрал руку с плеча Гарри, молчаливо приказывая ему вернуться на место. Юноша быстро повернулся к Темному Лорду и, поклонившись ему, вернулся во Внутренний круг.

- Многие из вас заняли важные посты в Министерстве. И я рад этому. Я хочу, чтобы вы составили и принесли мне отчеты о своих департаментах и служащих, с которыми вы работаете, и тех, на кого имеете влияние. С каждым из вас я буду обсуждать доклад индивидуально. Много времени прошло понапрасну. Пока я плутал в обличии бесплотного духа, Свет становился все сильнее. Создавались законы и новые департаменты, которые стали хлипким фундаментом для нашего общества, они сделали нас уязвимыми для магглов. Вопиющие ошибки этих некомпетентных идиотов, вставших ныне у власти, должны быть исправлены! – прошипел Темный Лорд. – Мы должны действовать быстро, но в то же время и незаметно, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не закончим все приготовления. Первоначально мы будем вести войну в тени, но как только будем готовы, возьмем контроль над магическим миром железной хваткой. Это наша первостепенная задача. Волшебный мир находится в большей опасности, чем они думают, и это не наших, а их рук дело. Они сами себя уничтожают, но вместе с собой они заберут и нас. Мы все погибнем из-за идиотов, стоящих сейчас у власти, когда магглы разберутся, что к чему и объявят нам войну. Мы должны захватить власть в Министерстве и Визенгамоте, а потом и в Хогвартсе. Близится новый день, мои верные сторонники. С вашей помощью я возьму под контроль наш мир и восстановлю былое величие магического народа.

Собрание проходило довольно долго. В конечном счете, Гарри приказали сесть на помосте возле трона Волдеморта и делать заметки. Юноша быстро сотворил для себя пергамент и перо и начал записывать то, что, иногда склоняясь к нему, велел записывать Темный Лорд, пока индивидуально опрашивал каждого из своих Пожирателей. Большинство записей напоминало собой что-то вроде исследовательских записок или готовых отчетов.

Первым распустили Внешний круг, как только стоящие в нем Пожиратели ответили на интересующие Лорда вопросы и получили свои задания. Теперь перед Волдемортом стоял лишь его Внутренний круг. С ними он обсудил куда больше деталей и дал куда больше заданий. Каждый Пожиратель Внутреннего круга должен был составить несколько отчетов о своей деятельности и принести их в следующий раз. Пока Гарри послушно записывал все, что ему велели, он заметил, что некоторые из последователей Лорда бросают на него оценивающие взгляды, в то время как взгляды других были полны плохо скрываемого презрения. Было понятно, что некоторые личности из Внутреннего круга были менее чем рады тому обстоятельству, что некий юнец, непонятно откуда взявшийся, удостоился звания «ученика». И вообще, некоторых желание Лорда взять себе ученика поставило в тупик и заметно озадачило.

Единственным, помимо Волдеморта, кто за чарами маскировки видел настоящего Гарри, был Барти. Даже Хвоста не удостоили чести знать правду.

Одного за другим Темный Лорд распускал Пожирателей Внутреннего Круга, пока в зале не остались только Люциус, Снейп и Барти. Хвоста выпроводили. Во время очередного доклада в зал проползла Нагини, и свернулась кольцами у ног сидящего на троне хозяина.

Темный Лорд как раз закончил давать последние указания Люциусу, и тому пора уже было уходить, но, очевидно, блондину очень хотелось задать еще один вопрос, однако он не был уверен, позволено ли ему это.

Волдеморт усмехнулся этой нерешительности.

- Хочешь еще что-то у меня спросить, Люциус?

- Я слышал… любопытные слухи, мой Лорд, - Малфой склонил голову, мельком бросая взгляд на Снейпа и Барти.

- Слышал? И о чем же?

- О Гарри Поттере, мой Лорд, - ответил Люциус, снова посмотрев в сторону двух своих коллег и куда более подозрительнее на «Эвана Гарриса», сидящего на помосте. – Возможно, нам стоит обсудить это наедине, когда вы распустите остальных?

- В этом нет необходимости, Люциус. Каждый находящийся здесь уже знает о том, что ты хочешь у меня спросить, - с легким оттенком веселья заметил Волдеморт. Удивленные серые глаза Малфоя заставили Гарри опустить голову в попытке скрыть усмешку. Очевидно, это вышло у него не очень хорошо, потому что теперь Люциус внимательно всматривался в его лицо.

- Я полагаю, что твой сын Драко сообщил тебе, что Гарри Поттер, похоже, теперь не Мальчик-Который-Выжил, а Мальчик-Который-Сменил-Сторону?

- Да, мой Лорд. И я сильно сомневаюсь в достоверности такой информации. Подозреваю, Поттер хочет втянуть Драко во что-то сомнительное. Тем не менее, Поттер упомянул двадцатое марта, предлагая моему сыну проверить, не в этот ли день активировалась Метка. Так оно и было – я так понимаю, в ту ночь вы возродились, мой Лорд?

- Верно.

- Когда Драко спросил у Поттера, откуда он знает об этом, мальчишка ответил, что присутствовал при вашем возрождении… - Люциус закончил не заданным до конца вопросом.

- Он присутствовал, - просто согласился Волдеморт. Малфой замер, и можно было догадаться, как исказилось от удивления его лицо под белой маской.

- Он… присутствовал?

- Поттер сам пришел ко мне. Он играл важную роль в ритуале, именно от него зависело восстановление моего тела и магической силы. Он тайно работает против Дамблдора, и, разумеется, никто не должен знать о нашем союзе.

- Да, мой Лорд! – ответил Люциус, немного придя в себя от шока. Он замялся, словно ища подходящие слова и не уверенный в том, что его не проклянут за следующий вопрос. – К-как…

- Как получилось, что Гарри Поттер встал на мою сторону? – спросил Волдеморт, ухмыляясь безгубым ртом.

- Должен признаться, мой Лорд, меня тоже очень интересует то, как такое могло произойти, - присоединился к Малфою Снейп.

- Разве Поттер не объяснял тебе этого на вашей с ним встрече? – спросил Волдеморт, и удивленные серые глаза в прорезях маски метнулись в сторону Северуса.

- Он… объяснял, - медленно ответил Снейп. – Он сказал, что его имя оказалось в Кубке по вашей воле. Вы хотели похитить его во время третьего задания для того, чтобы использовать кровь мальчишки в ритуале возрождения…

- Верно.

- Тем не менее, он сказал, что сделал в течение этого года массу любопытных открытий и вместе с тем узнал о ваших планах.

- И снова верно. Понимание того, что пророчество ложное и все происходящее – это тщательно спланированная схема Дамблдора с целью моего уничтожения, освободило нас от того, чтобы уничтожить друг друга. Мы решили, что куда эффективнее будет объединить силы и направить их против нашего общего врага, Альбуса Дамблдора.

- Гарри Поттер считает Дамблдора врагом? – неверяще спросил Люциус.

- Мы полностью осознали, насколько двуличен этот человек. Он полностью контролировал жизнь Поттера. К несчастью для Дамблдора, мальчишка оказался смышленым и быстро разобрался в том, что есть ложь, а что правда. Он пришел ко мне по доброй воле и доказал свою преданность.

Раньше он совершал ошибки, но он был юн и ведом нашим мастером манипуляций. На первом году обучения под чутким руководством директора Поттер помешал мне забрать Философский Камень, даже не подозревая о том, кому он противостоит. На втором курсе мальчишка уничтожил крайне важный для меня артефакт, заодно убив тысячелетнего василиска, и снова все это он совершил с подачи старика. Поттер оказался марионеткой в руках Дамблдора. Его просто использовали. Я не виню его за прошлые ошибки. Он был юн, наивен и был обманут опытным стариком. Поттер попросил у меня прощения, и я простил, так же как и он простил меня за то, что я сотворил с ним. Он доказал мне свою преданность, и я уверен в нем. Но вот насчет тебя меня одолевают сомнения.

- М-мой Лорд! Я всецело посвятил себя Тьме! Я всегда был верен и предан вам! Я…

- Ты использовал вверенный тебе очень важный и незаменимый артефакт ради своих эгоистичных целей, - закончил за Малфоя Волдеморт жесткой насмешкой.

- Этот магглолюб Уизли пытался протолкнуть в Министерстве закон, который мог сильно помешать нашим целям, мой Лорд. Я просто желал…

- Унизить и дискредитировать его. Это желание понятно, Люциус. Но независимо от мотивов твои действия потерпели неудачу. Я с уважением отношусь к цели, но я лишился артефакта, за который ты отвечал головой и который должен был защищать любой ценой, а не подбрасывать в руки светлых магов. Твои действия привели к тому, что дневник уничтожили, и ты мне за это ответишь.

Серые глаза блеснули страхом, но Малфой быстро справился с ним и низко склонил голову.

- Д-да, мой Лорд.

- Ну а теперь, Люциус, - Волдеморт сел прямее, полностью привлекая внимание Малфоя. – Школьный год уже заканчивается, но в следующем я хочу, чтобы твой сын помогал Поттеру.

- Разумеется, мой Лорд. Все что вам потребуется.

- Приведи его сюда летом, чтобы я мог с ним поговорить.

Гарри заметил, что от этих слов Малфой заметно забеспокоился, хоть и мастерски это скрыл.

- Да, мой Лорд. Я приведу его, - с этими словами он встал на одно колено и поклонился, прежде чем встать и уйти. А Гарри подумал о том, как много раз за сегодняшнюю ночь он слышал это «да, мой Лорд».

- Эван, проводи Люциуса до холла, а потом подожди меня в кабинете, - приказал Темный Лорд, отрывая Гарри от размышлений. Он кивнул и встал на ноги. Именно этого юноша и ожидал. Снейп и Барти должны будут отчитаться о том, как они справились со своими заданиями, и получить новые распоряжения на конец года, поэтому присутствие Гарри здесь не требовалось.

Он скатал свитки и сунул их под мышку, а потом подошел к Люциусу, и они вместе вышли, оставляя Барти и Снейпа наедине с Темным Лордом.

В полной тишине они двигались по длинному коридору, когда Малфой заговорил.

- Должен признаться, вы очень заинтересовали меня, - спокойно заметил он.

- Да? И что же конкретно вызвало ваше любопытство?

- Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Темный Лорд брал учеников. Это просто немыслимо.

- Ах, это.

- Да, это, - коротко ответил Люциус и пронзил Гарри изучающим взглядом. Юноша насмешливо улыбнулся, заставляя Малфоя прищуриться.

- Так вышло по чистой случайности. Я не искал такого положения, но Темный Лорд пожелал заняться моим обучением.

- Пожелал заняться вашим обучением? – недоверчиво переспросил Люциус.

- Мне это непонятно так же, как и вам, - усмехнулся в ответ Гарри.

- Это вполне объяснимо, если вы смогли чем-то привлечь внимание Темного Лорда, - Малфой остановился в холле и снова пристально посмотрел на стоящего перед ним юношу. Но разглядеть что-либо было трудно, ведь на Гарри была надета темная просторная мантия с прикрывающим голову капюшоном. Даже, несмотря на то, что Люциус долго и внимательно изучал неприкрытую маской часть лица, сославшись на заинтересованность столь необычной формой маски, он ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

- Эван Гаррис, насколько я помню? – спросил Малфой.

- Правильно.

- Вы случаем никак не связаны с Тутшиллом Гаррисом или Портри Гаррисом?

Гарри загадочно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

- Хм, - раздосадованно вздохнул Люциус, накидывая на себя плащ. – Полагаю, мне пора откланяться.

- Полагаю, пора. Если летом вы будете появляться здесь, то мы с вами еще не раз встретимся.

Люциус приподнял бровь и сузил глаза. С отрывистым кивком он исчез. Гарри легко рассмеялся и, повернувшись, начал подниматься вверх по ступенькам, направляясь к кабинету, в котором должен был подождать Темного Лорда.


	31. Chapter 31

**Глава 31**

Северус остановился перед горгульей, охраняющей вход в кабинет директора, и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и пряча свои противоречивые эмоции за щиты окклюменции.

Последний месяц оказался в равной степени информативным и испытывающим его терпение. Возвращение на Темную сторону пробудило в нем эмоции, которые он подавлял более десяти лет подряд. И если быть до конца честным, сильнее всего Снейп ощущал… облегчение.

В одном Поттер оказался прав. Служение Свету не доставляло Северусу удовольствия. Все его действия на благо Света теперь казались неправильными, отвратительными и разочаровывающими. Он – Темный Маг и принадлежит Тьме. Если бы не чувство вины и сильная эмоциональная привязанность к Лили, Снейп никогда, никогда бы не стал подчиняться Дамблдору.

Он допустил ошибку, став слугой Светлого Лорда, и он сожалел об этом принятом однажды решении, но и уйти от директора Северус просто так не мог. Он оказался меж двух огней, ведь только Дамблдор мог защитить его тогда от заключения в Азкабан. И Снейп предпочел меньшее из двух зол. Так у него была работа, которую можно назвать… терпимой, стабильный заработок, крыша над головой и свобода. Относительная свобода.

Но с возвращением Темного Лорда у Северуса появилась альтернатива. Прежде его выбор стоял между Дамблдором и дементорами, теперь же ему было куда вернуться. Почти дом. Он принадлежит Тьме и относится к Темному Лорду с уважением и почтением. Хотя без страха тут не обходится, но не боятся этого человека только безумцы. Снейпа всегда тянуло к Тьме, и, когда в юности Темный Лорд предложил присоединиться к нему, Северус потянулся к мужчине как мотылек к огню. Он решил всегда быть на стороне Темного Лорда, но его любовь и преданность Лили Эванс стала его ахиллесовой пятой.

Слабость, которую так удачно использовал Дамблдор, чтобы заполучить себе шпиона и слугу.

Северус всегда был мастером обмана, поэтому ему не составило труда на протяжении месяца скрывать свои эмоции, а Альбус и не обращал на него особого внимания. У директора просто не было причин для того, чтобы начать тщательно анализировать поведение одного из своих преподавателей. Но сейчас Дамблдору предстояло узнать о его встрече с Темным Лордом. И директор, конечно же, сделает все возможное, чтобы убедиться в верности Снейпа. Сейчас Северусу предстоит настоящее испытание для его шпионских способностей.

Выпрямив спину, он назвал горгулье пароль «Арахисовое Масло». Фыркнув на привычку Дамблдора придумывать дурацкие пароли, он поднялся на винтовой лестнице и подошел к двустворчатой двери, ведущей в кабинет директора.

- Входи, Северус, - раздался из-за нее голос старика, прежде чем Снейп успел поднять руку и коснуться дверной ручки. Впрочем, это было ожидаемо. Он прекрасно знал, что на дверь наложены чары, которые сообщают о том, что кто-то пришел и кто именно.

Северус открыл дверь и вошел, быстро пересекая комнату и опускаясь в кресло, стоящее напротив стола директора.

Дамблдор казался уставшим и обеспокоенным, но Северус заметил что-то странное в голубых глазах. Что-то, что очень мастерски прятали.

- Тебя очень долго не было, Северус. Я начал волноваться, - начал директор.

«Конечно, начали… волноваться за единственного шпиона, которого можно отправить в стан врага».

- Со мной все не так плохо, как ожидалось.

- Что произошло? Он… он на самом деле вернулся?

- Да. Очевидно, ему нужно было время для того, чтобы вернуть себе тело. При поддержке некоторых своих старых сторонников он подготовил и создал хорошо охраняемый штаб и сегодня ночью впервые призвал всех нас.

- Время? – переспросил Дамблдор. – Сколько?

- Не знаю. Он не уточнял.

- Насколько он силен?

- Полностью. В последний раз я ощущал настолько мощную темную магию… когда он еще не потерял тела.

Дамблдор обеспокоенно нахмурился и с силой надавил ладонями на поверхность своего стола.

- Это серьезная проблема… Ты видел тех, кто присутствовал на собрании?

- К нему вернулись немногие. В общем счете нас там было всего шестеро. Все мы были в черных мантиях и масках, но Люциуса Малфоя и Эйвери Розье я узнал.

- Всего шестеро? – с надеждой в голосе уточнил директор.

- Он был очень недоволен таким малым количеством.

- Хмм… - Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул. – Тебя не было больше четырех часов – что вы обсуждали все это время?

- Он рассказал присутствующим о том, что с ним было, когда он… исчез. А еще он выразил свое недовольство тем, что ни один из нас даже не попытался разыскать его, чтобы помочь вернуться.

- Он применял к тебе Круцио, Северус? – Дамблдор напрягся, и в воздухе повисло беспокойство.

- Ко мне нет. Но некоторые из нас удостоились этой чести.

- Меня больше радует, что ты избежал такой чести.

Северус ограничился простым кивком на это замечание.

- Что еще, Северус?

И Снейп рассказал Дамблдору то, что велел ему рассказать Темный Лорд. Не все из этого было правдой, зато звучало очень убедительно и достаточно правдоподобно для того, чтобы можно было купиться на это.

- Он говорил что-нибудь насчет Гарри? – спросил Дамблдор, когда Северус закончил свой доклад.

- Он сказал, что его план относительно мальчишки уже приведен в действие и чтобы никто не смел вмешиваться. Очевидно, Поттер стал участником Турнира Трех Волшебников стараниями Темного Лорда. Тем не менее, они несколько месяцев назад сочли этот план провальным. Исчезновение Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего как-то связано со всем этим, но в детали меня не посвятили. Как только стало понятно, что первоначальный план провалился – участие Поттера в Турнире стало необязательным, но он уже был туда втянут. Тот факт, что мальчишка выжил, разочаровал Темного Лорда, но не расстроил. Он сказал, что желает прикончить его лично.

Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул.

- Благодарю тебя за сведенья. Пожалуйста, постарайся узнать больше деталей о планах относительно Гарри.

- Сделаю, что смогу, хотя, очевидно, что он пока предпочитает держать свои секреты при себе. Он не слишком доверяет своим последователем. Мне кажется, что он стал еще скрытнее, чем был раньше. Большую часть ночи он раздавал прибывшим Пожирателям поручения.

Дамблдор снова кивнул.

- Есть еще кое-что, - медленно произнес Северус.

- Да, мой мальчик?

Снейп фыркнул, недовольный этим обращением, что, впрочем, было в порядке вещей при их разговорах, поэтому подозрений не вызывало.

- Там был один незнакомый мне человек, который, очевидно, все это время жил с ним.

- О?

- Этого молодого человека Темный Лорд представил нам как «Эвана Гарриса». Ему немногим больше двадцати, а еще вместо обычной маски на нем была полумаска. Темный Лорд назвал его своим учеником и сказал, что в его отсутствие мы должны будем отчитываться перед этим Эваном.

Дамблдор резко выпрямился и теперь выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным.

- Ученик?

- Да.

- Эван Гаррис… Насколько я помню, студента с таким именем в Хогвартсе никогда не было. Хотя я пересмотрю записи, чтобы убедиться в этом… Он или его голос не показались тебе знакомыми?

- Я не узнал его. Хотя его лицо и скрывает всего лишь полумаска, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Все, что я могу сказать: он блондин. Из-под его капюшона выбилась прядь светлых волос.

- Так ты утверждаешь, что он живет там?

- Так сказал Темный Лорд.

Дамблдор оперся подбородком о сложенные в замок руки и надолго задумался, прежде чем поднял взгляд.

- Еще раз спасибо, Северус. Твои сведения очень важны для меня. Словами не передать, как важен твой вклад в наше дело.

Снейп едва заметно недовольно поджал губы.

- Кажется, мне придется созвать Орден. Теперь, когда мы уверены, что Волдеморт вернулся, мы должны действовать незамедлительно.

– –

Было около пяти утра, когда Гарри оказался в своей кровати. Ему очень хотелось остаться ночевать в поместье, но он не мог так рисковать, а риск был и еще какой, ведь его соседи заметили бы его пустующую постель. Утешало одно: следующей шла суббота, и Гарри мог позволить себе спать столько, сколько захочется.

Экзамены уже закончились, остались только последние ТРИТОНы для старшекурсников в понедельник и вторник. Остальные же полностью расслабились в ожидании конца учебного года, который наступит в четверг, а в пятницу всех будет ожидать поезд до Лондона. Это давало Гарри несколько дней перед разговором с Сириусом.

Проснувшись в воскресенье, Гарри с раздражением понял, что его день полностью забит. Он даже сомневался, что ему удастся вырваться к Тому, не говоря уже о визите в пещеру Сириуса. Поэтому юноша твердо решил устроить себе солидный перерыв в понедельник.

За воскресным ужином он понял, что Драко все-таки переписывался со своим отцом: слизеринец смотрел на него совсем не так, как раньше. Несмотря на их встречи, беседы и явную склонность Гарри к Темной магии, Драко очень скептически относился к мысли о том, что Поттер сменил сторону… до недавних пор. Теперь, когда Темный Лорд лично подтвердил слова Гарри, это оказало на Драко куда более весомое влияние.

Гарри Поттер на самом деле перешел на Темную сторону.

Заговорщицки улыбнувшись наследнику рода Малфой, Гарри еще и подмигнул ему, заставив блондина тут же отвести глаза в сторону. Юноша громко фыркнул, привлекая внимание Рона и Джинни, но не удовлетворяя их любопытство.

В понедельник утром Гарри сумел уйти от очередных расспросов под предлогом того, что ему нужно немного свежего воздуха, одиночества и продолжительной прогулки по окрестностям замка, прежде чем он уедет на летние каникулы. Его друзья, зная его привязанность к школе, конечно же, позволили ему уйти.

Уменьшив свою метлу, Гарри положил ее в сумку - с ней ему не придется взбираться на гору пешком – и под мантией-невидимкой покинул территорию школы. Он вышел из-под защиты Хогвартса и вернул метле настоящий размер. Надеясь, что мантия с него не слетит, Гарри полетел через холмистую местность по направлению к пещере, в которой последние несколько месяцев жил Сириус.

Войдя в пещеру, юноша с облегчением обнаружил, что Сириус до сих пор здесь. Он спал на соломенном тюфяке, укрытый несколькими грязными одеялами. От этого зрелища Гарри еще сильнее захотелось помочь своему крестному. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Сириус принял сторону Темного Лорда, но в глубине души он сомневался, что так оно и будет. Сириус Блэк – истинный гриффиндорец с укоренившейся в нем ненавистью к Волдеморту.

Гарри разрывали противоречащие друг другу эмоции, когда он думал о своем крестном.

Поттер поклонился Клювокрылу и, дождавшись ответного поклона, опустился на колени рядом с Сириусом.

- Сириус? – позвал Гарри, мягко тряся спящего мужчину за плечо.

Через минуту активного расталкивания Блэк начал просыпаться.

- Хах-х… Г-Гарри?

Поттер рассмеялся и сел на корточки.

- Ты слишком крепко спишь для беглого преступника.

- Ээ… поздно лег… - проворчал мужчина, растирая шею. Потом он, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Гарри встал вместе с ним и достал кипарисовую палочку. Он наколдовал два удобных кресла и устроился в одном из них, пока Сириус в другом углу пещеры справлял нужду. К тому времени как он вернулся, Гарри уже достал припасенную провизию и увеличил ее в размерах. Блэк тут же накинулся на еду, и они некоторое время хранили молчание.

Гарри заговорил первым:

- Успел все обдумать?

- Разумеется, успел, - тяжело вздохнул Сириус. – Знаешь, вчера я получил письмо от Дамблдора. Он предложил мне присоединиться к его организации. Очевидно, он уже знает, что Волдеморт вернулся.

- Ага. Два дня назад в полночь состоялось грандиозное собрание. Темный Лорд поручил Снейпу сообщить о нем директору. И тот, как мы того и ожидали, попросил Снейпа вернуться к Лорду и продолжить шпионить за ним. После собрания Снейп пошел к Дамблдору и отчитался перед ним о результатах встречи.

- И ты продолжаешь верить в преданность Снейпа? Да он просто грязный двуличный змей! Он же всегда играл за обе команды! Как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что Снейп на самом деле не шпионит для Дамблдора и еще не рассказал ему о том, что ты сменил сторону?

- Северус верен Темным. Именно таким он всегда хотел быть. И он пошел к Дамблдору только из-за любви к моей матери и из-за страха, что Темный Лорд убьет ее.

- И он ее убил.

- Да, но теперь Северус знает, что за ниточки-то дергал Дамблдор. Директор не только использовал его для того, чтобы донести фальшивое пророчество и нарисовать на моей спине знак «убей меня», но и мастерски играл на его чувстве вины. Кроме того, Снейп дал Нерушимую клятву, поклявшись защищать меня, а чуть позже присягнул Темному Лорду под заклинанием, что не позволило бы ему солгать. Поэтому мы достаточно уверены в его преданности. А информацию обо мне он получает очень выборочно.

Сириус открыл рот, словно не находя слов, а потом глаза его заблестели весельем.

- Погоди-ка, он дал Нерушимую клятву защищать тебя?

- Да, он сделал это очень давно, когда только впервые пришел к Дамблдору и предложил ему свои услуги двойного агента. Этой клятвой Северус доказал свою верность. Он не пожелал клясться в преданности Дамблдору, но против клятвы сыну Лили он не возражал.

Шокированный Сириус замер на месте, а после, тряхнув головой, все же пришел в себя.

- Хорошо… - медленно сказал он.

- Так что ты собираешься делать? Я имею в виду письмо Дамблдора.

Блэк вздохнул и провел ладонью по своим грязным, спутанным волосам.

- Не знаю, щеночек… Это зависит от того, встану ли я на сторону твоего Темного Лорда, ведь это автоматически подразумевает мое вступление в ряды членов Ордена Феникса. Боюсь, я не настолько хороший актер, как Снивелус. Мне не справиться со шпионажем, кроме того, мое владение окклюменцией оставляет желать лучшего. Я не смогу проводить с Дамблдором много времени, когда я знаю то, что знаю.

- Это разумно, - задумчиво кивнул Гарри.

- Но… - нерешительно начал Блэк, - в своем письме Дамблдор упомянул, что Ордену понадобится новая штаб-квартира для собраний. И он спрашивал, владею ли я до сих пор фамильным старым домом в Лондоне.

- Дом в Лондоне?

- Да, Гриммуальд Плейс. Сейчас это, наверное, отвратительное затхлое место. Оно ведь столько времени пустовало. Я вырос в том доме…

- И он все еще принадлежит тебе?

- Разумеется. Я могу прийти туда в любое время. Этот дом окружен всеми возможными чарами и щитами, а это уже делает его идеальным местом для штаб-квартиры Ордена.

- Стоп, это прозвучало так, что, если ты будешь там, тебя даже Министерство не разыщет.

- Так и есть.

- Так почему ты не вернулся туда?

- Для меня предпочтительнее жить в пещере, чем в том доме, - поморщился Сириус. – Я немного… - он глубоко вздохнул. – Нет… я ненавижу этот дом. Я ненавидел свою семью и время, что провел с ними в том месте. Я просто не хочу туда возвращаться, даже если есть такая возможность.

- Хорошо. Так Дамблдор попросил тебя предоставить ему дом для Ордена?

- Да. Но еще он хочет использовать Фиделиус для дополнительной защиты.

- И кто же станет Хранителем Секрета?

- Он.

Гарри поморщился.

- Он «милостиво предложил» использовать мой собственный дом, чтобы скрывать меня от Министерства. А еще он написал, что если к августу мы приведем Гриммуальд Плейс в порядок, то ты сможешь остаться там со мной.

- Создается впечатление, что он пытается «подсластить» эту сделку с домом. Возможно, так оно и есть…

- Да… - вздохнул Сириус.

- Что ж… - медленно начал Гарри, - если ты примешь наше предложение, ты должен будешь предоставить для Ордена Дамблдора дом, в котором провел столь безрадостное детство, но уборкой заниматься тебе не придется. Ты вообще не будешь там появляться. Скажешь директору, что пытаешься схватить Петтигрю и исчезнешь на месяцы. Ты проведешь их со мной в поместье. Все это время мы будем держать Петтигрю в специальной камере, пока Темный Лорд не убедится, что мы стерли из его памяти все необходимое. А потом ты отведешь Хвоста в Министерство и очистишь свое имя.

- Как это все просто у тебя получается, - закатил глаза Блэк. – Я очень сомневаюсь, что просто войду в Министерство вместе с Хвостом и оправдаю себя. Если помнишь, Фадж издал регламент, согласно которому меня должен поцеловать дементор.

- Не волнуйся, мы об этом позаботимся.

- Мы? – Сириус недоверчиво посмотрел на крестника.

- То… Темный Лорд. У него есть несколько Пожирателей Смерти в Министерстве, о которых не знает Дамблдор. Плюс, я убедил нашего дорогого Министра в том, что полностью поддерживаю его. Я даже пообещал ему несколько совместных выходов в свет, на которых я публично объявлю, что поддерживаю его повторное переизбрание.

- ЧТО? Публичное признание этого идиота Фаджа?

- Разумеется. Он – некомпетентный идиот, который успешно делает вид, что он хоть что-то делает. Намного легче управлять Министерством, когда в его главе стоит придурок, прислушивающийся к каждому слову Люциуса Малфоя.

- Мерлин, Гарри, - застонал Сириус, утыкаясь лбом в ладони. – Я не уверен, что смогу это вынести… быть заодно с Люциусом Малфоем… пытаться «управлять Министерством»? По меньшей мере, ты помогаешь Темному Лорду устроить государственный переворот, а по большей – войну!

- Магическое правительство Британии погрязло в коррупции, оно полно фанатичных льстивых уродов. Как правительство они ничего не стоят, а значит, их нужно заменить.

- И ты считаешь, что Волдеморт создаст лучший вариант?

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и взлохматил рукой волосы.

- Послушай, не думаю, что мы достигнем взаимопонимания в этом вопросе. У нас с тобой для этого слишком разные представления об одном и том же человеке.

- Ты говорил, что ему плевать на магглов и магглорожденных, но скажи, ты на самом деле думаешь, что установленное им правительство будет относиться к магглорожденным справедливо?

- Магглорожденные – потомки нескольких поколений сквибов. Простой человек никогда не сможет родиться с магическим даром. А в родословной магглорожденных без сомнения найдутся волшебники. Безусловно, они сильнее нас заражены маггловской кровью, но она есть в каждом из нас в большей или меньшей степени, и это факт.

Сириус явно хотел что-то сказать, но хватило его лишь на короткое:

- Погоди, что?

- Послушай… я расскажу тебе кое-что, но пообещай, что ты никому не расскажешь, ладно?

- Да…

- Темный Лорд – полукровка. Его отец был магглом. Не магглорожденным – магглом.

Блэк потрясенно уставился на своего крестника.

- Его отец бросил его мать, когда она была беременна им, и женщина умерла при родах. Ребенка отдали в маггловский приют. Том даже не знал, что он волшебник, пока из Хогвартса не пришло письмо. Его мать назвала его в честь отца, так что, когда он попал в школу и оказался в Слизерине, он еще не знал о своем происхождении. Все считали его магглорожденным. Уверен, ты понимаешь, как к нему относились слизеринцы.

- Травля, - на выдохе пробормотал Сириус.

- В любом случае, в этом было мало приятного. Но Том владел парселтангом, и когда он продемонстрировал этот дар, некоторые из его одноклассников поняли, что он не так прост, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Том был невероятно талантливым и магически сильнее любого другого ученика Хогвартса. Он получал наивысшие оценки по всем предметам. Он был гением. Скоро его начали уважать, но уважали неохотно, так что над их отношением к себе он работал долго. Том научился манипулировать своими одноклассниками в своих целях, он обернул их предубеждения против их самих.

Он знает правду о магглорожденных, но не понимает, как донести этот факт до магов. Для аристократов это будет серьезным ударом, если учесть, сколько сквибов рождается в одной такой семье. А они отказывались от своих потомков и ссылали их в мир магглов, предоставляя самим себе. Некоторые из этих так называемых магглорожденных – потомки самых древних аристократических семей. И если чистокровные узнают об этом, им придется выделить часть наследства на внезапно приобретенного родственника.

Том захотел уничтожить магглов, и аристократы с готовностью поддержали его взгляды и встали на его сторону, но некоторые его последователи с явными предубеждениями относились и к магглорожденным тоже и хотели уничтожить их вместе с магглами. А Темный Лорд позволял им это, потому что довольными людьми легче управлять.

- Но разве не в этом же ты обвиняешь Дамблдора? Столько жертв ради «наивысшего блага»? – возмутился Сириус.

- Я никогда не утверждал, что Том идеален! – огрызнулся Гарри. – Я никогда не отрицал, что он безжалостный убийца. Потому что он именно такой, и я знаю это. В прошлом Темный Лорд принес в жертву сотни невинных жизней, и скоро это начнется вновь. Я не оправдываю его действия в прошлом. И в будущем делать этого не собираюсь, но сейчас он сменил тактику, на этот раз он надеется свести кровопролитие к минимуму. Том попытается медленно вливать в массы информацию об истинном происхождении магов, а потом подойдет очередь и «проблемы магглорожденных».

- Так ты считаешь, что Волдеморт создаст правительство, которое будет относиться к магглорожденным как к равным? – недоверчиво уточнил Сириус.

- Послушай, - вздохнул Гарри, - это не тот случай, когда все можно переделать за ночь. К несчастью, клеймо «грязнокровок» воспринимается как часть истории. Такие вещи очень сложно менять, но со временем ему удастся создать правительство, которое будет справедливо относиться и к чистокровным магам, и к магглорожденным.

- Знаешь, по твоим рассказам можно подумать, что он герой. Но он не герой, Гарри!

- Знаешь, Сириус, нет разделения на героев и злодеев. Добра и зла тоже не существует. Есть только люди. И у этих людей есть цели и мотивы, за которые они сражаются, потому что верят в них. И все они верят, что они хорошие люди. У каждого своя правда, но всегда найдется кто-то со своей, другой правдой, и тогда начинается борьба. Но вся эта борьба направлена на открывающиеся в конце перспективы. Историю, как известно, пишут победители, и поверь, по их версии они всегда есть и останутся героями и спасителями, а их противники - злодеями.

У всех есть цели или что-то, во что они верят и за что готовы сражаться, и ни одной из этих целей не может быть уничтожение мира, если они, конечно, не сумасшедшие социопаты, и, что бы ты там себе не навыдумывал, Волдеморт не такой.

Свет борется за поддержание статуса-кво. Это цель Дамблдора. Но легко поддерживать уже существующее, пусть и не слишком надежное, кем-то давно созданное правительство. Тьма борется за свержение и уничтожение чего-то столь жалкого, неэффективного, управляемого некомпетентными имбецилами!

- Все это, конечно, очень красиво звучит, Гарри, но результат один – диктатура Волдеморта, сидящего на троне, помост которого устлан трупами!

- «Революция – это смертельная борьба между прошлым и будущим».

- О, решил забросать меня цитатами? Как тебе такая: «Любая революция закончится, но после нее всегда останется новая бюрократия».

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри обмяк в своем кресле и потер переносицу.

- Слушай… так мы ни к чему не придем. Ты просто не способен на это. Забыть. Но твоя клятва до сих пор действует, так что Дамблдору ты рассказать не сможешь.

- Гарри! Остановись, черт возьми!

- Нет, Сириус. Я понял, что занимался самообманом, когда думал, что могу помочь тебе, но ты не сможешь стать счастливым рядом со мной. Ты никогда не сможешь принять сторону Волдеморта. Такое просто не может произойти. Ты не сможешь следовать за тем, кого презираешь до глубины души, и что бы я ни сказал, этого не изменить.

- Гарри, прекрати! Послушай, когда я сказал, что буду верен тебе, я это и имел в виду, я…

- Нет. Просто нет. Знаешь, Сириус, если ты пойдешь со мной – если примешь наше предложение и займешь место Питера, ты предашь не меня, а себя. Ты, конечно же, будешь делать все возможное для наших целей, но ты будешь делать все это с тяжелым сердцем. Ты будешь несчастным и начнешь ненавидеть себя, а я не могу этого допустить.

Сириус протяжно застонал и рухнул на спинку своего кресла, что-то невнятно бормоча себе под нос.

- Ты знаешь, что я прав. Ты не сможешь пересилить себя. Даже если ты знаешь, как с тобой поступил Дамблдор и как он поступил со мной… для тебя этого недостаточный аргумент, чтобы сменить сторону. Но я могу это понять.

- А я не могу понять, как ты можешь верить в то, что Волдеморт создаст для нас лучший мир!

- А ты думаешь, что это сможет сделать Дамблдор?

- Ну, возможно, он тоже этого не сделает, но…

- В таком случае, не вижу смысла спорить. Я выбираю Тома, и я доверяю ему.

- Ты опять начинаешь! Как ты вообще можешь…

- Хватит, Сириус. Я не намерен повторять это снова. Мы не сошлись во взглядах, на этом и закончим.

Сириус, казалось, вот-вот готов начать спорить, но через секунду лицо его разгладилось, и он медленно вздохнул, признавая поражение. Следующие несколько минут они сидели в тишине.

- Так куда ты теперь пойдешь? – спросил, наконец, Гарри.

- Не знаю… - еще раз вздохнул Блэк. – Я не присоединюсь к Дамблдору, это точно. Не уверен, что смогу спокойно находиться в одной комнате с этим человеком, зная то, что знаю.

- Я понимаю твои чувства, – серьезно кивнул Гарри. – Мне очень сложно было удержаться и не проклясть его в первые дни после того, как я узнал о пророчестве. А ведь мне приходилось проходить это испытание снова и снова в Большом Зале.

- Понятно, а вот я не уверен, что выдержу. Окружающие всегда замечают, что со мной что-то происходит, я не очень хороший актер, когда меня терзает ярость. Поэтому я не смогу убедить директора в том, что по-прежнему отношусь к нему с уважением. Я даже не уверен, что смогу шпионить для тебя.

- Да… - вздохнул Гарри, - я знаю. А еще я знаю, что идиот, потому что пытался сделать все по-своему. Том сразу сказал, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, но я все равно решил попытаться.

- Ты на самом деле проводишь с ним много времени?

Гарри чуть склонил голову и ухмыльнулся крестному.

- Я понимаю, что для тебя это прозвучит непостижимым, но я на самом деле считаю его своим другом. Даже больше. Он… он меня понимает. Мы с ним оказались так похожи. Наше детство, способности к магии, то, как мы решаем проблемы… Он может объяснить все что угодно так, что оно приобретет новый смысл. Когда мне не удавалось понять какую-нибудь магическую концепцию или заклинание, он объяснял все так, что смысл доходил до меня в считанные секунды. В первые несколько месяцев мы даже не разговаривали о политике, я просто проводил вместе с ним свой досуг. Мы говорили обо всем подряд.

А несколько месяцев назад мы… убрали последние стены, и теперь не существует тем, которые мы не могли бы обсудить. Хотя иногда он не отвечает на некоторые мои вопросы, но это происходит очень редко, обычно я на все получаю ответы. Мы обсуждали наше детство, время, проведенное в Хогвартсе, когда впервые заинтересовались Темными искусствами… Я хочу сказать, что он делится со мной самым личным, и я просто… это… он на самом деле… - Гарри раздраженно вздохнул и провел ладонью по волосам.

- Не важно, - наконец сказал он, накренившись вперед и оперевшись локтями о колени. – Если с ним поладил я, это не значит, что это получится и у тебя. Я даже не уверен, что он захочет открыться перед тобой так, как делает это передо мной. Тебе вряд ли выпадет шанс узнать его так, как узнал его я. В конце концов, наши с тобой политические взгляды слишком расходятся. Именно поэтому ничего не выйдет.

Сириус вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

- Так чего ты хочешь от меня, Гарри?

- Делай, что хочешь. Но не вступай в Орден Дамблдора, если не хочешь сражаться против меня. В конце концов, если Дамблдор – мой враг, то и его организация тоже. И однажды я открыто выступлю против них, и без кровопролития дело не обойдется.

Блэк расстроенно покачал головой.

- Я обещал приглядывать за тобой и защищать…

- Меня не нужно защищать, Сириус. Черт возьми, да за мной присматривает самый могущественный маг нашего времени. Со мной все будет в порядке.

- Да, но кто защитит тебя от него?

- Не стоит об этом беспокоиться, Сириус, - раздраженно ответил Гарри.

Блэк вздохнул, и в пещере снова повисла тишина.

- Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я не могу отдать тебе Петтигрю? – спросил Поттер.

Сириус поморщился, но все же кивнул.

- Ты на самом деле можешь находиться рядом с тем, кто предал твоих родителей?

- Однажды я убью его, - пожал плечами Гарри, – когда он станет полностью бесполезным. Сейчас от него какой-никакой толк есть. Плюс, Том не очень хочет убивать его, раз именно он помог Темному Лорду вернуться. Даже если он понимает, что Хвост вернулся из-за трусости, в поисках покровительства. Петтигрю помогал Лорду не из-за того, что предан ему или верит в его цели… но… это не отменяет того факта, что Хвост пришел на помощь.

- У Темного Лорда, оказывается, есть кодекс чести, - фыркнул Сириус.

- Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но есть. Большинство его действий кажутся тебе слишком жесткими, но я вижу в них смысл.

- Приведи пример.

Гарри с рычанием взъерошил свои волосы.

- Хорошо. Он никогда не оставляет детей из магических семей сиротами.

- Что?

- Если он убивает обоих родителей, то и ребенка тоже. Если же хоть один из них остается жив, то ребенка не тронут. Обычно в живых оставляют мать.

- И что в этом хорошего? Это отвратительно! Убивать невинных детей?

- Это лучше, чем если ребенка отдадут в маггловский приют, детский дом или маггловским родственникам. В каждом из этих мест такого ребенка будут бояться! – отрезал Гарри. – У нас не существует магических приютов, Сириус. Ни одного.

- Не ко всем сиротам относятся так плохо как к тебе, Гарри, - возразил Блэк.

- Магглы боятся того, чего не понимают. Родители магглорожденных – обычно, да и то не всегда - продолжают любить своих детей, невзирая на их сверхъестественные способности, потому что это их биологические дети, но у них нет причин любить сирот. Такие дети просто не могут сказать «любите меня и не обращайте внимания на то, что я такой урод». К сиротам с магическими способностями относятся куда хуже, чем к обычным беспризорникам.

- Только потому, что ты…

- Том тоже! Ты знаешь, что директриса приюта, в котором жил Том, приводила к нему священника, чтобы тот провел сеанс экзорцизма? Это с пятилетним-то мальчиком! И еще потом, когда ему было семь и восемь. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как магглы изгоняют духов? Это просто отвратительно! Представляешь, какое влияние это может оказать на пятилетнего ребенка? Что чувствует такой ребенок, когда взрослый человек говорит, что в него вселился демон?

- Хорошо! Хорошо… - сказал Сириус, поднимая ладони вверх.

- Мы снова ходим по кругу. Послушай… - Гарри прервался и, сунув руку в карман, достал оттуда пробку от бутылки, посередине которой было проделано круглое отверстие с крепившейся к нему цепочкой. – Это двусторонний порт-ключ. С ним ты можешь в любой момент оказаться в поместье. Используй его, если захочешь увидеть меня или если у тебя возникнут проблемы. Его активирует фраза «Риддл Мэнор». Этот порт-ключ рассчитан только на одного человека, так что никого привести с собой ты не сможешь. Даже если попытаешься, этот человек просто останется на месте.

- Как он может так странно действовать?

- Это не стандартный порт-ключ Министерства. Этот экземпляр Волдеморт разработал самостоятельно. Если знать, что делать, то возможности порт-ключа можно ограничить.

- Я мог бы и догадаться…

- В любом случае, возьми, - Гарри протянул пробку крестному, - надень на шею или еще куда-нибудь, чтобы он был рядом. Если тебя окружат министерские или дементоры – используй его. К несчастью, в случае чего Клювокрыла ты с собой переместить не сможешь, но так как этот порт-ключ двусторонний, он вернет тебя к нему.

Поттер вздохнул и встал.

- Мне пора идти. Все забеспокоятся, если я буду пропадать неизвестно где целый день. Летом почта будет доходить до меня медленнее. Можешь посылать сов к «Гарри Поттеру», и они автоматически будут оставлять письма мне в специальный ящик. Их раз в несколько дней будет забирать домовой эльф.

- Хах? Но зачем тебе это?

- На поместье наложены анти-совиные чары. То… Волдеморт не хотел рисковать, ведь на сов так легко наложить следящие чары. А еще за ними можно просто полететь на метле. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что Министерство не использует такой способ, чтобы найти тебя. Просто послать Сириусу Блэку письмо и проследить за совой…

- Да, но для этого нужно обладать хоть какой-то логикой, - с широкой ухмылкой заметил Сириус. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. У юноши вообще не было настроения для улыбок. Возможно, он видит своего крестного в последний раз.

- Что ж… прощай, Сириус.

Блэк поднялся на ноги и подошел к своему крестнику, заключая его в крепкое объятие. Через секунду Гарри нерешительно обнял его в ответ. В груди что-то больно сжалось. Сириус был первым человеком из «прошлого», который был всегда честен с ним, и сейчас Поттер осознанно разрывал эту связь. Сириус был для Гарри почти родным, но он не мог следовать путем, который избрал для себя его крестник. И если быть до конца честным, в глубине души юноша знал, что его план не сработает.

Сириус – гриффиндорец до мозга кости.

- До встречи, щеночек, - пробормотал Блэк в шею Гарри. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь. И если надумаешь сбежать… я всегда с тобой.

Поттер рассмеялся и покачал головой.

- Хорошо, Сириус. Это не понадобится, но все равно спасибо.


	32. Chapter 32

**Глава 32**

Последние несколько дней Гарри пребывал в плохом настроении, и Том замечал это, но ничего не говорил. Они оба отлично знали причины такого поведения, которые в объяснениях не нуждались.

Сейчас, когда закончились экзамены, Гермиона и Джинни полностью посвятили себя переводу последних страниц книги по Древнему Алдрику. Раньше заниматься этим им не позволяли горы домашней работы и надвигающаяся сессия.

За день до окончания учебного года обе девушки подошли к Гарри после завтрака и увели его в пустующий класс, где и вручили последние страницы с готовым переводом.

Со смесью предвкушения и волнения Гарри взял протянутую ему тетрадь из пергамента и погрузился в чтение.

Запись Тарсанга второго, сына Морака.

Г.т. 14407

Я много времени посвятил изучению и ведению записей о развитии большинства магических созданий, обитающих в мире, который мы собираемся покинуть. Я желал понять, что именно предприняла Магия этого мира для того, чтобы спасти своих Детей, и теперь я могу суммировать полученные сведения и свести их к единым выводам в этом тексте.

Великодушие и понимание нужны были в этом наполненном магическими созданиями мире. Сочувствие, справедливость и свобода помогли бы смескам развиваться, и Светлым силам поручено было упрочить эти черты. Но Магия заметила, что сторонники Света слишком потворствуют Людям, не наделенным магией. Свет хотел бороться за их «права», ведь Люди оказывались на заранее проигравшей стороне. Они были слабее, им всегда нужен был тот, кто стоял бы на их стороне, защищал их, и природа Светлых магов была такова, что они взвалили на свои плечи эту ношу.

Магия предвидела, что смески Света не побоятся рискнуть секретностью для того, чтобы спасти этих Людей. Светлые маги верили, что Люди должны быть наделены равными правами на магию, потому что так было бы честно.

Тем не менее, это не отменяло того факта, что наступит всеобщий Конец Света, если Люди однажды заполучат магию.

Именно поэтому Темной магии была дана власть присматривать за Светлой. Не давать ей войти в полную силу и не позволять подвергать опасности всех их и их магию.

Такова природа Тьмы – стремиться к силе и овладевать ею лишь для самих себя. Разыскивать любую ее форму и накапливать ее. Темные не хотели, чтобы подобная сила оказалась в руках недостойных, Людей, ведь они понимали, к каким разрушениям это приведет.

У грядущего Конца Света есть только два пути. Либо обычные Люди заполучат магию и уничтожат всех существ в этом мире. Либо они уничтожат самих себя своей собственной странной магией, поглощенные стремлениями к неоправданным знаниям в своем собственном мирке и своей так называемой «наукой». Именно наука приведет за Собой Конец Света, но у магических созданий будет шанс отгородиться от ее влияния и спасти самих себя. Но если магия попадет в руки Людей – никто не выживет. Все умрут.

Это будет слишком трагическим концом, и я надеюсь, что этот мир избежит подобной участи. Я и моя семья желаем им всего наилучшего, и мы, наконец, закончили все приготовления для нашего отбытия. Мне искренне жаль, что я никогда не узнаю, что уготовано этому миру и его жителям, к которым я успел так сильно привязаться.

Гарри закончил читать и теперь неподвижно сидел, уставившись на последнюю страницу. По факту, он не узнал ничего нового. Лишь нашел подтверждение тому, что уже знал или, по крайней мере, догадывался.

Его размышления прервал шумный вздох Гермионы, которая устраивалась на стуле напротив него.

- Я даже не знаю, что и думать обо всем этом… - немного растерянно призналась она.

- Мы не узнали ничего нового, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Здесь немного иными словами повторяется то, что мы уже прочли.

- Да, я понимаю… но это все равно трудно воспринимать. Ты думаешь, что все написанное в этой книге может быть правдой?

- Честно? – спросил он, рассматривая девушек, отвечающих ему тем же. – Да. Я думаю, это правда.

– –

Конец учебного года ознаменовался роскошным праздничным ужином, который всегда устраивали в Хогвартсе напоследок, поэтому Гарри заполз в постель с переполненным желудком. Этим утром он спускался в Тайную Комнату, чтобы проверить, не забыл ли он чего-нибудь, что могло бы ему понадобиться на летних каникулах. Оказалось, что все мало-мальски полезное он уже вынес несколько месяцев назад.

На следующее утро Гарри и его одноклассники шли по окрестностям замка к воротам. Там студентов уже поджидали магические кареты, которые должны были отвести учеников в Хогсмид. Подойдя ближе, Поттер круглыми от удивления глазами уставился на очень костлявых созданий, напоминающих лошадей, запряженных в кареты. Гарри никогда раньше не видел тех, кто их вез, и сейчас пришел в полное замешательство.

Через минуту Поттер понял, что, кроме него, этих созданий никто больше не видит. И тогда до него, наконец, дошло, что за создания перед ним.

- Фестралы… - выдохнул Гарри. Из-за такой пугающей внешности их считали предзнаменованием смерти, но по факту, видеть их мог лишь тот, кто уже видел чью-то смерть.

- Хмм? – откликнулась Гермиона, но Поттер просто покачал головой, давая понять, что ничего страшного не произошло.

Ну, разумеется, он может видеть их! Ведь он самым отвратительным способом убил человека. Теперь считается, что Гарри заглянул в глаза смерти. Но почему же он не видел их раньше? Ведь он видел, как умирают его родители и если списать все на слишком юный возраст, то остается еще смерть Квиррелла… тоже от его рук. Проклятье, да он в буквальном смысле убил этого человек голыми руками!

Так почему же, черт возьми, он начал видеть фестралов только сейчас?

Гарри повел плечом. Это было не особенно важно. Очевидно, здесь задействован еще один какой-нибудь магический закон, который легче принять как данность, чем попробовать в нем разобраться. Хотя, может, у Тома найдется этому объяснение.

Гарри следом за друзьями залез в карету. Ему очень хотелось просто использовать порт-ключ и оказаться в поместье, но пойти на поводу у своего желания он, конечно же, не мог. Джинни всю дорогу болтала с ними, пока не встретилась со своими однокурсниками, оставив Гарри наедине с Роном и Гермионой.

- Ах да, пока не забыл, - начал Поттер, после того как его друзья обсудили планы на лето, - вы двое можете слать мне письма на этот адрес, - он достал два сложенных пополам пергамента и протянул по одному каждому из них.

Оба с любопытством посмотрели на него, а потом развернули листы, чтобы прочесть написанные в них строки.

Гермиона пришла в себя первая:

- Франция?

- Ага, - рассмеялся Гарри и пожал плечами. – Вы знали, что во Франции нет закона, запрещающего несовершеннолетним колдовать?

- Я… погоди, что? – сбивчиво спросила девушка.

- Да, ведьмы и волшебники могут пользоваться магией во Франции, когда пожелают – но не на глазах у магглов, разумеется. И несовершеннолетних за это не наказывают.

- Стой, - начал Рон, - так ты сбегаешь во Францию, потому что сможешь там использовать магию во время каникул? Ты умеешь говорить по-французски?

- Нет, я не поэтому выбрал эту страну. Просто так получилось, что мне предстоит провести там лето, а значит, я смогу пользоваться магией. Кроме того, жить я буду не по этому адресу. Это всего лишь взятый на прокат почтовый ящик. Домовой эльф будет забирать оттуда мою корреспонденцию раз в несколько дней, ей же я буду отдавать свои ответы на письма, и она с помощью почтовых сов будет их рассылать. Хедвиг проведет лето со мной, но она слишком приметная для постоянной переписки, поэтому она просто будет летать по окрестностям и многочисленным комнатам.

- Погоди, я не понимаю… зачем такие сложности? – спросил Рон.

- Место, в котором я буду жить, окружено чарами, не пропускающими сов.

- И… зачем?

- Чтобы никто не смог меня найти, отследив сову. Никаких сов – никаких следящих чар.

- Ух ты… - удивленно моргнула Гермиона. – Что бы это ни было за место, там сделали все возможное, чтобы тебя нельзя было обнаружить, да?

- У них уже была эта защита. Я же говорил вам раньше, что место, где я буду жить, окружено всеми возможными для частной собственности охранными чарами.

- И ты, правда, не можешь нам рассказать, где это место или хотя бы с кем ты там будешь? – спросила обеспокоенная Гермиона.

- Не могу. Мерлин, да Дамблдор явится к вам уже через неделю, как только обнаружит, что у родственников меня нет, в надежде вернуть к Дурслям, пока защита окончательно не рухнула. И если вы не будете знать, где я, то он не сможет выйти на мой след. Просто так будет лучше всего.

Гермиона скрестила на груди руки, но спорить не стала. Рон же просто нахмурился.

- Ты сможешь передать Джинни этот адрес, Рон? – спросил Гарри.

- Да, конечно, - проворчал тот.

- Что случилось, Рон?

Все еще хмурый, Уизли склонил голову и что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

- Что ты сказал?

- Ты так много времени проводил с моей сестрой в этом году, а теперь собираешься переписываться с ней и летом? – вскинул голову Рон.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.

- Рон, она мой друг, и она может писать мне, если захочет. Тебе не стоит волноваться о том, что я заинтересуюсь ей как девушкой. Она для этого не с тем полом родилась, да и я нашел для себя кое-кого.

Рон вспыхнул от смущения и посмотрел в сторону. А потом понимание отразилось в его глазах.

- Ты – что?

- А?

- Что ты имеешь в виду под «нашел кое-кого»?

- О, хм… я вроде как встречаюсь с одним человеком.

- Что? С каких пор? С кем?

- Ээ… не так давно. Все начиналось с обычной дружбы, а потом вдруг переросло в нечто большее. А насчет того, кто это, я тебе не скажу, потому что именно с ним я собираюсь провести это лето.

- Это студент Шармбатона! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Этот мистический парень, о котором ты не хотел рассказывать нам с Джинни, не из нашей школы, он ученик академии Шармбатон!

- Ээ… не совсем. Но… в общем, ничего важного. Как я и сказал, я не могу ничего вам рассказать о нем, потому что тогда это станет подсказкой для тех, кто будет меня искать, Гермиона.

- А? Минутку, Гермиона... Ты что, знала? – воскликнул Рон, переводя обиженный взгляд с нее на Гарри. – Почему вы мне ничего не рассказали?

- Гермиона и Джинни узнали об этом случайно, когда увидели, как я возвращаюсь после встречи с ним. Если бы не эта досадная случайность, они бы тоже ничего не знали. Я попросил их держать все в секрете, чтобы об этом не стало известно всей школе.

- Стоп, Гарри! – внезапно завопила Гермиона. – Никаких подсказок о том, где ты остановился? Я думала, что его семья не знает о вас… Но сейчас ты говоришь, что проведешь с ним лето. Как…?

- Теперь об этом знает его мать. Он рассказал ей. Она нормально это восприняла и ничего против меня не имеет. Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке. Но я все равно не хочу, чтобы таблоиды прозвали его парнем Гарри Поттера, и это еще одна причина, по которой я не скажу вам, кто он.

- Так ты даже не можешь доверить мне секрет? – вставил обиженный Рон.

- Все не так, Рон. Мы до сих пор не знаем, как за нами шпионила Рита Скитер и известны ли ее методы кому-нибудь еще. Я просто не хочу рисковать. Плюс этот допрос, который вам точно устроит Дамблдор в попытке что-нибудь узнать о моем местонахождении…

Рон не выглядел полностью удовлетворенным, но все же отступил. Их разговор вернулся к планам на лето Гермионы, и девушка была очень удивлена, когда поняла, что на отдыхе с родителями она тоже может спокойно пользоваться магией.

В этом году Драко, изменив своей привычке, не зашел в их купе, хотя Гарри подозревал, что Малфой просто не знает, как теперь должен себя вести в его присутствии.

Наконец, поезд прибыл на станцию Кинг Кросс, и троица, собрав свои чемоданы, вышла на платформу. Гарри автоматически уменьшил чемодан, хотя технически он не мог пользоваться магией вне Хогвартса, и взял в руки клетку с Хедвиг. Грейнджеры уже стояли на платформе и сразу увидели свою дочь. Гарри попрощался с Гермионой и пожелал ей хорошо провести каникулы. К этому времени появилась миссис Уизли и начала созывать свое рыжее семейство.

- Увидимся в сентябре, Рон! – крикнул на прощание Гарри и попытался быстренько убраться.

- О, погоди, Гарри, дорогой! – окликнула его миссис Уизли, заставив Поттера расстроенно застонать и повернуться к ней, нацепив на лицо невинную непонимающую улыбку.

- Да, миссис Уизли?

- Твои родственники уже здесь? – спросила она, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

- Я встречаюсь с ними на девятой платформе. Они себя неуютно чувствуют на «моей территории». Вы же их знаете.

- Что ж, если ты подождешь пару минут, мы присоединимся к тебе.

- В этом нет необходимости, миссис Уизли. Кроме того, дядя Вернон рассердится, если я заставлю себя ждать.

Миссис Уизли, казалось, разрывается между выбором: Джинни и близнецы или Гарри.

- Мне действительно нужно идти. Благодарю за беспокойство, - прервал ее метания Поттер и двинулся к проходу, ведущему на маггловский Кинг Кросс. – Увидимся осенью, Джинни! Рон! До встречи, Дред и Форж!

- Пока, Гарри!

- Увидимся!

- Приятных каникул!

- И спасибо, Гарри! Мы твои должники! – выкрикнул один из близнецов, и Гарри послал ухмылку им через плечо, исчезая в арке. Он отдал близнецам выигрыш на следующее утро после импровизированной церемонии награждения, и, насколько Гарри понял, эта парочка тут же заказала совиной почтой различные ингредиенты и приспособления. Если все пройдет хорошо, близнецы создадут уйму поводов для смеха.

Гарри быстро шагал по платформе, лавируя между магглами до тех пор, пока его взгляд не остановился на двери с табличкой «Только для Служащих». Поттер достал из рукава кипарисовую палочку и, применив к себе отвлекающие внимание чары, прошмыгнул за дверь. Убедившись, что в помещении никого кроме него нет, он сильнее сжал клетку с Хедвиг и аппарировал.

С мягким хлопком Гарри появился в холле поместья Волдеморта. Он улыбнулся и вздохнул от облегчения. Летние каникулы начались, и он свободен. У него на самом деле все получилось.

- Могу я отнести багаж хозяина в его комнату? – прозвучал позади тоненький голосок, заставивший Гарри удивленно обернуться. Рядом с ним стояла Микси, которая смотрела на него своими огромными, размером с теннисный мяч, глазами.

- Я и сам в состоянии это сделать. Уменьшенный чемодан уже лежит в моем кармане.

- Тогда отдайте его Микси, и она отнесет его в комнату хозяина, - настойчиво кивнула домовик.

Гарри только усмехнулся и пожал плечами, запуская руку в карман и доставая из него маленький чемодан. Он протянул его Микси вместе с клеткой Хедвиг. И та, приняв их, низко поклонилась и исчезла с тихим хлопком.

Гарри рассмеялся, но смех тут же сменил облегченный вздох, когда он почувствовал за спиной знакомую магическую энергетику.

- Ты не надел кольцо, - заметил Том.

- Черт! Я знал, что забыл о чем-то, - юноша хлопнул себя по лбу и запустил руку в карман, где лежало его маскировочное кольцо. Он надел его на указательный палец левой руки и с улыбкой на лице обернулся к привлекательному мужчине, который стал ему так дорог за последние несколько месяцев.

Том посмотрел на него с веселой усмешкой, когда Гарри застенчиво пожал плечами.

- Как прошла поездка?

- Долго и нудно, - закатил глаза Поттер. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько раз мне хотелось использовать порт-ключ или просто аппарировать сюда вместо того, чтобы трястись в этом чертовом поезде.

Том рассмеялся и подошел ближе. Задрожав от нетерпения, Гарри инстинктивно подался вперед, и Том тут же заключил его в объятия. Длинные пальцы одной его руки впутались в лохматые темные волосы юноши, другой рукой Том обнял его за талию. Гарри обнял мужчину за шею, смыкая пальцы в замок.

- Весь мой на целых два месяца, - выдохнул Том в нескольких дюймах от лица Поттера.

- Я весь твой навсегда, если ты меня хочешь, - выдохнул тот в ответ, даже не сознавая этого.

- Разумеется, я тебя хочу, хороший мой. Но я не это имел в виду, - немного отстранившись, Том весело усмехнулся.

- Но это все равно правда. Я твой, - ответил Гарри, напряженно всматриваясь в багровые глаза. Они долго не отводили друг от друга взгляда, а потом Том наклонился и коснулся губ юноши мягким поцелуем.

- /Мой/, - прошипел он и широко улыбнулся, почувствовав, как задрожал в его руках Гарри.

- /Твой/, - прошипел Гарри в ответ.

Том отстранился и сделал шаг назад.

- Идем, хороший мой. Мы не должны стоять в столь общедоступном месте. Маловероятно, но по этой части поместья могут свободно передвигаться Пожиратели, и я не хочу, чтобы они увидели меня таким.

Гарри удивился последнему замечанию, но потом понял, что Том выглядит как Том. Юноша мягко улыбнулся, понимая, что этот человек, невзирая на риск быть замеченным в своей «слабой» ипостаси, вышел поприветствовать его в своем настоящем облике.

Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся, получая в ответ усмешку. Том поднялся на несколько ступенек вверх, а потом остановился и посмотрел на юношу через плечо.

- О, и кстати…

- Хмм?

- Добро пожаловать домой.

– Конец книги первой –


End file.
